I Need You
by Col3725
Summary: Charlotte and Cooper are busy being a family, while still trying to help their friends with their own screwed up and twisted lives. Can they manage it all? Focuses on Char/Coop mostly with some Char/Amelia but all other major characters involved. *New final chapter posted*
1. Chapter 1

_Just had this idea. Thought I'd share it with you._

* * *

><p>Charlotte stayed behind after the office meeting concerning Amelia. She was staring down at her hands and her eyes were glassy from tears. Cooper had gotten up a few minutes ago, but stopped in the doorway. "Char, you coming?" She shook her head, but didn't say anything. He stepped back into the conference room and put his hands on either side of her upper arms. He kissed the top of her head and she looked at him. He sighed. "Charlotte, this isn't your fault."<p>

She swallowed hard and rubbed her eyes. "Sheldon and Pete are right. I should have said something."

"You were trying to protect Amelia, keep her from losing everything she is. She'll come home."

"She's writing prescriptions for herself and that Ryan kid. We'll be lucky if she comes back alive."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Char. I know this has to be hard for you. Seeing Amelia destroy her life…the way you almost did."

She nodded. "She doesn't see what this is doin' to her, Coop. She can't."

He draped his arms over her shoulders, and she grasped his forearms. He rested his chin on her head and sighed. "But if she doesn't want help, she won't take it."

"I know. God, I know that."

"You wanna get lunch?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"She'll come home, Char."

"Let's hope. The last thing I need is for Sheldon and Pete to blame me for her death…Lord knows that I'll blame myself enough." She pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around him. She angled her head up and he leaned down. Her lips flattened against his and they kissed. He ran his hand up and down her slowly, while her hand cupped the back of his neck.

He kissed her softly on the lips again after they separated, and wiped away the tears that she was trying so hard to keep back. She was a professional, after all, and they were in a glass box in the middle of the office. He kissed her neck, just below her ear, and she rested her forehead on his chin. "Try to relax, sweetie. She'll come back when she's had enough."

"Enough for Amelia is when she's dead," she whispered.

"Shhh. Just breathe, Char." He paused. "On a happier note, you were really good with Mason, whooping my butt at Wii Tennis."

She laughed and separated from him. "I'm competitive. It's who I am."

"You're good with him. I think he likes you."

She shrugged. "Was I?"

"Yes, you were. I knew you would be, but you looked like you were having fun."

"Until Erica came in and ruined it all."

"Like I said, give her time. You paid her money to get out of town."

She sighed. "I was tryin' to protect you."

"Relax. I know that and I tried to tell her that, but I guess it didn't help. It'll take time, sweetie. I know you're not a monster and you'll love Mason because you love me. She'll come around. Until then, we'll just have to do it in sec—."

She shook her head. "No."

"Why not? You were having fun, weren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I had fun, but I can't…Erica has the power to take Mason away from you, Coop, and I could never live with myself, knowin' that 'cause I hung out with Mason behind her back, she didn't let you see him." She paused. "He's your son and you love him. You'd never forgive me for that."

He engulfed her into another hug. "Never say never, Char. I love you, and it would be my idea to let you around Mason, anyway. He deserves to get to know you. You're his stepmom."

"I just can't, Coop. It has to be Erica's idea. I don't wanna be the person that makes you lose the one thing you've wanted since you were in diapers."

"There are two things, Char. A woman who loves me, and a child, and fancy that, you can give me both."

Charlotte laughed. "Oh, that's another thing…I went off the pill."

He coughed and stepped back. "You what?"

She smiled. "I went off the pill. You've waited long enough, Cooper."

"Does this have to do with Erica?"

She shrugged. "Yes and no. I'm ready, Coop." She paused. "But I don't wanna try, try until I know Amelia's ok."

He nodded. "Ok." He pulled her closer and kissed her hard on the lips. "I'm sorry I called you a miserable bitch. When I get mad, I get mad."

"I guess I deserved it."

He shook his head. "No, you'll never deserve that. I was just upset that you tried to pay off Erica. I know now that you were trying to protect me and keep me from getting hurt, but at the time, I just thought you were jealous that Erica gave me something you wouldn't."

She nodded. "I know, Coop. It hurt, I'm not gonna lie, but I'm fine. We're good. We've been good." She paused. "I'm starvin'. Let's go get lunch."

He brushed his lips across her forehead and smiled. "I'm starving too." She hooked her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "She'll come home, sweetie." She nodded against him and separated a little, still keeping her arm around his back. He kissed the side of her head before they left the office.

* * *

><p>Amelia woke up in a motel room, her body sideways across the bed. Her vision was blurry as she came to. She sat up and looked around the room. There were a bunch of guys sitting on the couch, drinking beer. She scooted her legs closer to her and pulled the sheet up, holding it close to her. "Who…who are you guys and what…what are you doing here?"<p>

"We came to thank the lady with the scripts." One of the guys said, leaning back on the couch.

She swallowed and looked at Ryan. "What are you doing inviting complete strangers in here?"

Ryan laughed. "They're not strangers, they're my friends."

She shifted on the mattress and held the sheet tighter against her. "Well, I…I don't want them here." She paused. "And…I don't want you here either."

Ryan coughed. "What? I thought we had a thing…a good thing going."

"Just get out…all of you."

"Come on, Am."

She shook her head. "No, just leave. Now."

"But…"

"No!" He nodded and the men filed out of the room. She sat there on the bed, staring at the wall. She swallowed and shivered. She collapsed onto the bed and reached for the phone. Her hands were shaking as she pressed the keys. She listened to the ringing as the room started spinning. She trembled and groaned. She heard Charlotte's voice on the other line and it was oddly comforting. "Char-lotte."

_"__Amelia, __where __the __hell __are __you?__"_

"Save the lecture, can…I need you."

_"__Now, __you __need __me?__"_

"Just—come."

_"__Where __are __you?__" _ Amelia was silent for a few minutes. _"__Amelia?__"_

She shook her head and coughed. "I'm here."

_"__Where __are __you?__" _She repeated and stayed on the line while Amelia tried to remember where she was. _"__I__'__ll __be __right __there._

"Thank—you."

_"__Sheldon__'__s __freakin__' __out, __you __know?__" _Amelia gulped and her hand shook, knocking the phone against her head. _"__You __high, __right __now?__"_

"Coming—down."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, but then remembered that Amelia called her for help, not another lecture. _"__I__'__m __comin__' __now.__" _She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. _Thank __God,_she thought before leaving her office. No one needed to know where she was going. There would just be questions and God knows what else. She wasn't in the mood for it.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review. Let me know if you want me to continue. :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte pulled up to the motel and killed the engine of her car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and took a deep breath. She stepped out into the parking lot and searched for the room Amelia had said she was in. She was praying that Amelia wasn't sending her on a wild goose chase, and that she was in fact still at the hotel, and still wanted Charlotte's help. She closed her eyes and could smell beer, incense, and charred paper as she got closer to the door. She knocked and tried the doorknob. It was locked, which she figured. She knocked louder and then the door opened. Amelia was standing there, pale, her eyes sunken in, hair a mess, tears dripping down her cheeks. She opened the door wider and Charlotte walked in. She looked around and the place was in shambles. There were beer bottles on the table and strewn across the floor, along with clothes, and burned dollar bills and foil. "Amelia," Charlotte whispered.

Amelia swallowed. "Thank—you."

"Why now?" It had been the one question that had been on her mind the whole drive over here. Why was Amelia choosing to get help now?

She sat on the edge of the bed and pushed her hair out of her face. "I need you to give me an HIV test and I need the morning after pill."

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Um."

"I woke up with a bunch of guys in my room—Ryan's friends—I was naked, confused."

Charlotte nodded. "Ok."

"Does everyone know?"

"That you have a problem, yes, that I'm here, no." Amelia grunted. "People are worried about you, Amelia. I was tryin' to protect you by keepin' this a secret, but you're writin' prescriptions for yourself. People needed to know how bad it was. They want to help you."

"I…I don't need their help." Charlotte teetered back a little. Then why the hell was she here, then? "I need _your_ help."

Charlotte nodded. "Well, you have it." She paused. "I can research rehab facilities—."

Amelia shook her head. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"No, rehab. I can do it alone."

"That's not a good idea, Amelia."

"Just help me."

"You should really go to—."

"Either I do this alone, or I'm not doing it at all, Charlotte."

Charlotte sighed. "Fine, but detox is a bitch to do by yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "It's a bitch either way. I've done it before, Charlotte. I know."

"I have some conditions then if you wanna do this yourself." She paused. "I either move into Addison's house with you, or you move in with me and Cooper. Take your pick." Amelia grunted. "Take your pick."

"Move in with me," she finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ok." She paused. "It's worse the first three days, but you know that already."

Amelia nodded. "Can you tell me something first?"

"What?"

"What's your damage? Why do you care so damn much about what I do with my life?"

Charlotte swallowed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I killed someone." Amelia scooted away from the blonde. "Not in cold blood, Amelia. I was driving under the influence of prescription medication and fell asleep at the wheel. A woman swerved to avoid me and ran into a light post. She went right through the windshield, and was pronounced dead at the hospital." She paused. "I couldn't see what I was doin' either, Amelia. I don't want you screwin' up your life, like I almost did." She took a breath. "I let my ex-husband control me. I made excuses for myself, kept tellin' myself that I was in pain from the concussion."

Amelia stayed silent for a minute before saying, "Damn."

Charlotte laughed. "Yeah, well." She paused. "I know you hate me for taking away your privileges, but what would have happened if you killed someone operatin' 'cause you were under the influence of drugs or alcohol. What would that have done to you mentally or professionally. I did it to save your ass. I kept this to myself to prevent you from losing your license." She hooked her arm around her and pulled her closer. Amelia rested her head on Charlotte's shoulder, while Charlotte rubbed her side. "I'll help you fight this, but you have to let me." Amelia nodded. "Get your stuff together. I'll clean up this mess."

Amelia didn't move. She only lifted up her head and stared at the blonde. "After your rape, how did you not turn to drugs?"

"Cooper," she said simply, "and I was determined not to lose that bit of control when I had hardly any to start with." She stood up and started collecting the beer bottles. "Amelia?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for callin'." Amelia just nodded and continued packing up her stuff.

* * *

><p>Charlotte called Cooper on the way back to Amelia's house. She told him everything. They didn't keep secrets from each other anymore, and she wasn't about to start now. She pulled into Amelia's driveway, after a quick stop at the hospital, and they walked into the house. Charlotte helped her up the steps and into the bedroom. She got her a glass of water and a wet hand towel from the bathroom and handed them to her. She wiped her brow and pulled the sheets over her. Amelia rolled her eyes. "You're not my mommy. I don't need you tucking me in," she snapped.<p>

Charlotte nodded. "I am your mommy right now, so shut up and relax," she retorted.

There was loud knock on the door downstairs and Amelia grunted. "I'm not up for visitors."

"I'll get rid of 'em." She paused. "Oh, wait, do you have any drugs?"

"Finished them all." She paused. "But there's a stocked bar downstairs."

Charlotte smiled. "Ok. I'll clean you out and be right back."

"Close the door." She nodded and disappeared downstairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked over to the porch door and saw Addison standing outside. She opened the door and rested her hands on her hips. "Addison."<p>

The redhead turned around and blinked. "Oh, Charlotte. I thought you'd be Amelia." She paused. "Have you seen her?"

"She's upstairs." Addison tried to walk into the house, but Charlotte pushed her back outside, guarding the door in anticipation for reentry. "I can't let you do that, Addison."

"This is my house."

"You're the landlord, but Amelia is payin' rent. I can't let you come in. Go home. I've got this handled."

"How do I know you're not helping her get high?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I wanna get her high, Addison? I just organized an office meeting to talk about how big a problem she had. I'm helpin' her through this. She called me, not you. So leave. You don't know the first thing about what's goin' on."

"And you do?"

"Yes, actually, I do. Now go and tell the others they can save money on gas 'cause they're not welcome." Charlotte slammed the door and locked it, but before Addison left, she opened it again. "You and Sam low on alcohol? 'Cause there's a stocked bar in here and I'm just gonna toss all of it, unless you want it."

"Might as well. I did pay for it. I can't drink because I'm trying to get pregnant, but Sam can." She started walking into the house, but Charlotte held her hand out.

"You stay out there. You can't pull a fast one on me, Addison. If I let you into this house, you'll run up the stairs 'fore I can stop you. So you stay there, and I'll bag all the alcohol and hand it to you." She shut the door and locked it. She walked over the bar and emptied the bottles into a garbage bag. She came back and opened the door. "Here. I know you care about Amelia, but I need to handle this my way."

"If she's detoxing, she'll need a medical professional—."

"Um hello, I am a medical professional."

"I mean, one who specializes in detoxification."

"I can handle this. I've been in her shoes. Now, just go back to Sam, and don't come back until I tell you otherwise." She paused. "And I will not be at work for at least the rest of the week."

"Does Cooper know you're here?"

"Yes, he does, and he respects me enough to stay away and let me handle this. Maybe you should take note and follow his example."

Addison crossed her arms over her chest. "Charlotte—."

"And tell Sheldon that his precious Amelia is safe and in good hands. Goodbye, Addison." Charlotte shut the door before Addison could say anything else and locked it. She took a deep breath and walked back up the steps. She kind of wished Cooper was here.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for readingreviewing (keep the reviews coming) and __I hope this chapter explains some questions you might have had._

_if parts are confusing or you have suggestions, let me know. I'm open._

_:)_

_:)_


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte came back into the bedroom, and Amelia was sweating, biting the sheet, contorted, teeth chattering, hair flush against her forehead, eyes closed, hands shaking, jaw clenched tight. "It was Addison," Charlotte said, finally finding her voice. She shut the door and locked it. She walked over to Amelia and brushed the sweat off her brow with the towel. She kicked Charlotte by accident, causing Charlotte to groan and rub her knee. Amelia turned her head and her eyes shot open. Her mouth flung open and chunks of vomit spewed out. She whined and Charlotte picked up the wastebasket. She held it in front of Amelia and rubbed her back. "The worst is yet to come." Charlotte wasn't one to sugarcoat things. She took off the soiled sheet and replaced it with a fleece full-sized blanket.

"Get out!" Amelia shouted, taking Charlotte by surprise. "Get out!"

Charlotte handed her the garbage can and left the room. She knew it was easier to go through this in a room by yourself. It was highly personal. She took out her cell phone and dialed Cooper's number. "Coop."

_"__Hey, __Char. __How__'__s __it __going __with __Amelia?__"_

"Day one." She paused. "Can you come over, please?"

_"__I__'__m __hanging __out __with __Mason__—__.__"_

"Cooper, please. I need you." She hated to have to beg.

He could hear that she was starting to cry. Her voice was low and raspy. _"__Ok. __I__'__ll __be __right __there. __You __want __me __to __bring __you __anything? __Some __food __maybe?__"_

"I need you to bring me some clothes, my laptop, and I could go for some food."

_"__Anything __specific? __I__'__m __in __the __mood __for __Mexican.__"_

"Mexican sounds good. Just hurry."

_"__Will __Amelia __mind?__"_

"She's a little preoccupied, right now, Coop."

He laughed, but then stopped. This wasn't funny. _"__Ok. __I__'__m __on __my __way.__"_

"Thank you."

He smiled. _"__Anything __for __you, __sweetie.__" _He hung up the phone and had to find out what to do with Mason.

* * *

><p>Cooper knocked on the door a half hour later. Charlotte unlocked the front door and without as much as a hello, she wrapped her arms around him. He closed the hug and fanned his fingers out. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hands up and down his back. "I'm here, Char."<p>

She stepped back and pushed her lips into his. She brushed her hands across her face to wipe away the few tears that managed to escape. "Thank you."

"How's she doing?" He asked, as they walked over to the couch.

"Sweating, muscle cramps, vomiting, restlessness, spasms, the whole ten yards."

"Poor Amelia," he said with complete sincerity. "Do you want me to stay here with you? Would that make things easier?"

She nodded and smiled, as she took a taco from the white bag. "It would, thank you."

"There's nothing I can do to help Amelia, but I can still help you." He smoothed down her blonde hair, brushing some behind her ear. He kissed the side of her and rubbed her upper arm. "I told you she'd come home."

She sighed. "Do you think I can handle this myself?"

"Do you think you can handle it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked, Sheldon and Violet were the shrinks. You're my husband, act like it." She swallowed. "Sorry."

"It's ok, Char. It's stressful. Amelia is stressful." He paused. "I don't think you can handle this yourself," her face fell and she looked away from him. "I _know _you can."

She turned her head back towards him and smiled. She pressed her lips into his, but didn't kiss him at first. She just kept her lips still against his for a few minutes, running her fingers through his hair, and then kissed him. "That means a lot."

"Let's talk about something else."

"Good idea." She scooted up towards the edge of the couch and stuck a part of a taco in her mouth. "Sorry I made you cut your playdate with Mason short."

He shook his head. "I don't mind. I spent the whole morning with him. You need me."

She nodded. "What did you do with him?"

He smiled and took a sip of his coke. "We built another fort out of tongue depressors and skipped rocks. It was fun."

"Good." She wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin and took another bite of her taco.

"You're really hungry, aren't you?"

She nodded. "I'm starvin'."

"Wait, when did you say you went off the pill?"

Charlotte's eyes darted around the room and focused on him. "I'm not pregnant, Cooper. I'm just hungry."

"When did you go off the pill?"

"Two days ago. I'm not pregnant. This isn't me bein' in denial. I'm really not pregnant."

"Ok."

"You don't sound convinced." She paused. "I'm not nauseous, my boobs aren't sore, I'm not irritable—ok, I am, but that's 'cause I'm stressed about all this stuff with Amelia. I'm not pregnant, Coop, but I will be one day."

He smiled. "I can't wait until you're pregnant." He rested his hand on her stomach. "But I have to warn you now, I'm gonna hover." She rolled her eyes. "I'll try not to, but you're gonna be carrying my kid, and since I can't carry the baby myself, I have to feel involved as much as possible, which means I'm gonna hover."

"I have an idea." She laughed and he raised an eyebrow, already knowing he wasn't gonna like it. "You know those fake pregnancy bump pillow things? You can wear one for every stage." She laughed louder, letting a few snorts escape. She covered her mouth, but couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry. I just keep picturin' you wearing that thing—." She dropped her hand and burst out laughing even harder. "I can't. I'm sorry." She took a sip from her water bottle and started choking.

Cooper patted her back. "Breathe, Char. Relax."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then another, and another. She swallowed some more water and sank into the cushions. "Oh, man. I needed that." She smiled and leaned back on the couch.

He squeezed her shoulder and let a hushed laugh escape his lips. He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. "If you want me to wear that thing, I will."

And she was off again, struggling for breath as she laughed. Her head went back and her mouth opened wide. She let out a few breaths through her nose and snorted more than she didn't. She rubbed her eyes when tears started dripping down her cheeks. She turned her head towards Cooper and blinked slowly. "Sorry. Stress makes me laugh like that."

He lifted up her chin and sucked on her bottom lip before engulfing her mouth in a deep kiss. "I don't mind. I love hearing you laugh."

She leaned into him and weaved her fingers together with his. She kissed his shoulder and let out a loaded, noisy, sigh. "I'm gonna check on Amelia."

"Ok. I'll be here. You want some coffee?"

She nodded. "I'd love some. I'd rather have alcohol, but that just seems wrong."

He laughed. "A little bit."

"Cooper?"

He shrugged. "Yeah?"

"I don't wanna leave Amelia alone, but...can you stay here and check on her periodically while I go to a meetin'? You don't have to do anything. Just see if she needs anything. I just want to get fresh air and—."

"I get it. Go check on Amelia and then come downstairs and drink your coffee. Then you can go to a meeting. I'll make sure she's ok."

"Thank you."

He nodded. "No need to thank me, Char. I know it can't be easy for you, seeing Amelia going through this. Although, I would think seeing her like this would make the cravings disappear, but what do I know? Nothing, that's what I know." She laughed halfheartedly. "I'll make some coffee." She smiled and disappeared upstairs. He sighed and retreated into the kitchen. Cooper wished he could do more for Charlotte, but he knew just being here, was all she really needed.

* * *

><p><em>Glad you like it so far.<em>

_there will definitely be more CharCoop scenes (some chapters will be almost all CharCoop) and there will be more Char/Amelia as the story progresses._

_let me know if there's anything you want to see. (Either with CharCoop or Char/Amelia or both pairings.) _


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte came back an hour later and Cooper was sitting on the couch, with his feet on the coffee table, reading TIME magazine, listening to the news in the background on the TV's lowest hearable volume. She stepped closer to him and kissed him on the top of his head. He turned around and smiled. "Hey."

She went around the armrest and sat down next to him, bringing her legs up to her couch, resting her head on his shoulder, and hugging his arm. "Hey," her voice was lower than it had been earlier.

"Everything ok?"

"No, everything is not ok, Cooper—."

"Shhh, breathe. I didn't mean that, I meant did something happen when you were out?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Sorry." She ran her hand down his arm, over and over again. "How's Amelia?"

"These scratches will tell you how she is."

Charlotte blinked and ran her finger across the three scratches on his neck and cheek. "You're bleedin'."

"I'm fine. She just asked for pills. I refused to give in and she got angry."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had you look after her."

He shook his head. "No. You need time for yourself too, Char. It's just a few scratches. I take care of kids all day. Some of which are very afraid of needles."

She laughed. "I'm not leavin' again, so you don't have to worry about that. I said I'd handle this. I should be here."

He nodded. "Ok, but—."

"I'm fine. I'm good."

"You sure?"

She rolled her eyes and grunted. "Yes, Cooper. Please, stop."

He breathed in and sighed, her head lifting in the air as his chest rose up with the deep breath. "You know you're gonna have to ask for help after she's done detoxing. This is a physiological disorder as much as a physical one."

"Let me get her through this first, Cooper."

He nodded. "Ok." He paused. "Do you need a distraction?" He smirked at her and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

She separated from him a little. "I do—."

"Stress makes you horny if I remember correctly."

She laughed and licked her lips. "It does and I am—very horny—but—."

He turned her to face him and rested his hands on either side of her arms. He scooted closer to her and inched his mouth closer to hers. His left hand slid down her arm and pushed up the hem of her skirt, resting his palm on her bare skin. He pulled the skin, as he moved his fingers up, stopping in the spot where her leg met her pelvic area. He looked into her eyes, which were cloudy from tears, and closed the gap between their lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled at his hair, as her lips pushed his lips out and back into place with each kiss. "You know you want to," he whispered against her chin and she shivered from the vibration.

She wanted to push him back, tell him no, that she couldn't, not now with Amelia upstairs detoxing, but he was right, she wanted it. She needed it. She scooted closer to him, his hand still resting on her upper thigh, and went 100% into the kisses. She dropped her left hand and tugged down on the collar of his plain black T-shirt, while the other hand cupped the nape of his neck, massaging it. "You win," she whispered, her voice throaty.

"Score," he joked. A childish thing to say, but that didn't stop him from saying it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bent her back, down to the coach cushions, pulling on his shirt. With their lips still together, he followed her, shifting himself for comfort, and tangling his fingers through her blonde hair. She pushed him off of her and abruptly sat up. He raised an eyebrow and lunged for her again, but she put her hand over her mouth. "What?"

She shook her head and leaned back on the couch. "I don't know." He slid up against her and draped his arm over her shoulders. She leaned her head into his cheek and he put his feet up on the coffee table. She overlapped her left leg on his right and rested her hand on his thigh. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and placed his hand on top of hers, covering it completely. He turned his head and lifted up her chin at an angle. He pushed his lips against hers, as gentle as he could, and then pulled away, letting her head drop to his shoulder. "It's ok, sweetie. Can you tell me why?"

She swallowed and hooked her arm with his. "Just thinkin' about things."

He nodded. He knew what she was talking about. He didn't need her to elaborate. "Since when?"

"Since I picked Amelia up at the motel. She asked me somethin' about it."

"How you didn't turn to pills after it?" He guessed and she nodded her answer. "Just relax. You're safe. I've got you." She swallowed and relaxed against him. "Let it out. You'll feel better." She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly against his shoulder. A few tears soaked through his T-shirt and the rest, dripped off her chin and fell into her lap. He rubbed her arm and kissed the side of her head. "We can try again later if you feel up to it." She nodded. He knew she wanted it, that wasn't the problem here. That was never the problem. "Just relax. I'm not going anywhere."

Charlotte lifted her head and angled her head towards the stairs. She stood up when she heard a loud thump above them. He let go of her and she ran up the steps to Amelia's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked up the stairs and Amelia was lying on the floor by the hall bathroom. She helped her stand up. "Comin' or goin'?"<p>

"Going," Amelia managed to spit out before collapsing into Charlotte's arms.

"It's ok. I've got you." She helped her into the bathroom. "You need me to stay?"

"No!" She shouted and if she had the energy or the ability to do so, she would have pushed Charlotte out of the bathroom herself. "Leave now! I mean it! Get out!" She pulled down her pants, while sitting on the toilet, and Charlotte nodded and left the bathroom. She shut the door and leaned against the wall. She heard the water splash into the sink and clink against the metal drain. Even with the water running, she could hear Amelia retching into the trashcan, the plastic bag rustling. She heard the toilet flush close to five times. Detox wasn't fun and she knew it. "Charlotte!"

Charlotte pushed herself off the wall and stepped towards the door. "Yes, Amelia?"

"I need help," she whispered. Her voice was almost too low to hear over the running water.

Charlotte opened the door and scrunched up her nose as the smell of stale vomit and rotten eggs hit her hard in the face. She took a breath and shut off the faucet. She helped Amelia off the toilet and held her up while she pulled up her pants. Amelia hooked her arm in Charlotte's and they walked over to the sink. The room was dark, only the light from the dwindling sun outside the small window to guide their way. She washed her hands and Charlotte helped her back into the bedroom, pulling the sheets up again. "Do you want more water?"

Amelia closed her fists around Charlotte's blouse and pulled her down closer to her face. "What I want is pills."

Charlotte pulled Amelia's hands away and brushed herself off. "Well, I can only get you the water."

"Just give me the damn pills, Charlotte! I need them!"

"No, you don't. That's the withdrawal talkin'."

"Give me the damn pills!"

"No."

Amelia mustered up enough energy to raise her hand and slap Charlotte across the face. Charlotte held her cheek and glared at Amelia, who in turn laughed. "Give me the pills!"

Charlotte shook her head. "No. I'm not gonna play this back-and-forth game with you, Amelia." She took the water glass and headed into the hall bathroom. She came back into the room and set the glass of water on the nightstand. Amelia swatted her hand and the glass smashed into Charlotte's wrist before Charlotte had a chance to react, and dropped to the floor, water spilling out, half on the carpet and half on Charlotte's clothes. Charlotte gritted her teeth and held her wrist. "Damn it!" She walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked down the stairs and was trying to hold back tears. Cooper whipped his head around and raised an eyebrow. "I heard loud noises. Are you ok?"<p>

"My wrist is broken," she whispered.

Cooper stood up and met her in the doorway of the living room. He took her arm and pushed on it a little. She sucked in air as he touched it. "You'll need an X-ray. You have to go to the hospital."

She swallowed hard and let her wrist dangle at her side. "I'm fine."

"You have to go to the hospital. This isn't up for discussion, Char. Your wrist is broken. It needs to be set properly. I know you don't want to leave Amelia, but you need to go." She sighed. "Do you want me to take you or I can call an ambulance or I can get Addison or Sam to take you, but you have to go."

She grunted and held her arm in her opposite hand. "Get Addison, I guess. I want you to stay with Amelia. I'll be fine. If anything changes, I'll call you or have Addison call you."

He nodded. "I would rather go with you."

"I know you would, but can you do this for me? Stay here with Amelia. I know it's a lot to ask, but she's my friend, and if I let Addison come in here, she's just gonna take Amelia to the hospital or to Rehab or make her do something she doesn't wanna do. She told me she wanted to do this alone, or she didn't wanna do it at all. I respect her wishes. She can do this alone, but I need you to be here…do this for me, please?"

He nodded and kissed her softly on the lips. "Of course, sweetie."

"I'll go call Addison."

"Does it hurt?"

She nodded. "It's the same wrist."

"How'd it happen?" He knew it had to do with Amelia, but the specifics weren't clear.

"She smacked the water glass off the bedside table and it hit my wrist with enough force to break it, I guess."

He sighed. "Charlotte—."

"I know what you're thinkin'. Amelia is dangerous and she needs to be in a hospital or a Rehab facility. But I can handle this, Cooper. It's just a broken wrist."

"For now."

She rolled her eyes. "Cooper, she's jonesin' for drugs. She's gonna be a little out of her head, violent, irritable. I've got this."

He brushed his lips against her forehead. "Ok. I'm just worried about your safety."

She nodded. "I know, Coop, but I'm ok."

He hugged her, carefully avoiding her broken wrist. "Go call Addison. I'll be here."

She smiled faintly and sucked in air. "God, this hurts."

He pouted. "And you can't take anything for it."

She shook her head. "No."

"I'll give you a full body massage when you come back from the hospital. Maybe it'll help a little."

She rested her hand on his face, smiled, and blinked away the layer of tears covering her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will be." He smoothed down her blonde hair and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Go call Addison and go to the hospital. Your wrist will feel a lot better when it's supported by plaster and not just dangling there like a dead fish."

She laughed. "I'm goin'." She smiled at him before disappearing out onto the patio.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter will be all CharCoop (for your information)<em>

_-and for those who are wondering, Charlotte will consult a professional about this. She doesn't plan on doing this all by herself. I'm not exactly sure how or when that will happen, so if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them-_

_:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_As I said, this chapter is all CharCoop (Somewhat mature content)_

* * *

><p>Charlotte came back to the house a good four hours later. Even being the Chief of Staff, didn't make her stay in the ER go any faster. It should have, but she didn't like getting special treatment. She had to follow her own rules if she expected anyone else to. She knocked on the porch door and Cooper stirred awake. He smiled when he saw her and padded over to the door. He unlocked it and opened it wide for her. "How's the pain?"<p>

"Hurts like a bitch," she answered through a clenched jaw. She adjusted the sling on her shoulder and sat down on the couch. "How's Amelia?"

"Can't you hear her screaming?"

She nodded. "She's in pain and she's frustrated. Nothing I can do to make it easier." She grunted when she accidentally hit her arm. "Ouch!"

Cooper sighed. He hated seeing her in pain. "I can give you that massage now."

She shrugged. "I'd rather just sleep. Save that massage for tomorrow."

He smiled and kissed her softly on her lips. "I can do that. There's an unlimited amount of massages. Whenever you want one, I'll give you one."

She smiled up at him and pushed back her hair with her free hand. "There are two bedrooms. I need a bed to sleep in. This couch isn't gonna do my back any favors."

He nodded. "Ok." He grabbed her suitcase and followed her upstairs.

* * *

><p>Cooper opened the master bedroom, Addison's old bedroom, and flipped on the light, dimming it a little. It was too harsh on full brightness. He unbuckled his jeans and took off his T-shirt. "You need help?"<p>

"No, I've got it." She struggled to get her buttons open. She grunted and dropped her hand. She crumpled up the bottom of her blouse and stomped her foot in frustration.

He rested his hands on either side of her arms and ran them up and down. "Look at me, Char. Relax. Let me unbutton your shirt." She nodded, reluctantly, and he brushed her shirt off her shoulders, once unbuttoned. He unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. He pulled down the zipper on the side of her skirt and pushed it off her hips, revealing her black lace thong she was hiding underneath. He had to control himself. She was standing there, breasts free, ass out in the open, only a tiny triangle of lace covering her lower half. He gritted his teeth and smiled. "I'll let you get dressed. Let me know if you need help. I'm here." He brushed his lips across her forehead, and her breasts skimmed across his chest. He backed up and swallowed. "I have to take care of something." He quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

"Cooper, wait!" She called after him.

He poked his head out. "Yeah?"

"You can take care of that out here." She smirked and walked over to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "But your wrist and—."

She stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her good arm around him, pulling his face down to hers. She pushed her lips into his and smiled against them. "Just don't rock me too hard."

He nodded. "But what about—."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Cooper. I'm really fine, ok? Stop talkin' about it."

He ran his hand down her hair and stepped closer to her. "You sure your arm is ok?"

She sighed and dropped her hand. "It hurts, sure, but this will make me feel better. Stop questionin' everything and just kiss me, damn it!" She was frustrated. This whole thing with Amelia was eating her alive and he knew it.

He nodded and slowly brushed her sling off her shoulder. She held her arm close to her body as he slipped it off over the cast. He tossed it to the side and snapped the string on her thong against her hip. She jumped a little and sucked in air from the sting, but she liked it. She had always liked when he spanked her. "Let me know if it's too much on your arm—sorry. I'll stop talking."

"Keep talking. Just not about that. I'll let you know, Cooper, but I'm horny—really, really horny, uncomfortably horny. So please shut the hell up about my damn wrist!"

Cooper couldn't help but laugh at that. She needed this bad. She was on the verge of desperation, might have even have reached that point already. He wanted to have sex—man, did he want to ravage her until she screamed out his name—but, he also just wanted to hug her until she let out every tear her petite frame could muster up—but he knew she would sometime soon, maybe not tonight, but she would let it out and he'd be there to hold her while she did.

Charlotte snapped her fingers, bringing him back to the moment they were in. "Hello? Earth to Cooper?"

He shook his head and swallowed. "I'm here."

"Didn't look like it. A hot woman is standing in front of you in nothin' but a thong. You should be a little more present, Coop."

He laughed. "Sorry."

She sighed. "Just forget it. If you can't get past me bein' all hurt and needy, then just forget it."

He shook his head and pulled her into him, careful to avoid her wrist. He tilted up her chin and sucked on her bottom lip, and looking into her hazel eyes, which seemed grayish blue in the dim light of Addison's old bedroom. He kissed her upper lip and nibbled on it for a few seconds before kissing her whole mouth. "You are hot. Truly and utterly smokin'. I'm good—what wrist?"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "That's better." The muscles in between her legs twitched as his hand slid down her perfectly sculpted back, his nails lightly grazing the skin. She stepped back towards the bed. His body felt warm against her chest, and his hair was arousing her. He was gently stimulating her nipples without even meaning to. He took a step back and smirked as he kissed her. His hands found her breasts, gently cupping them, his thumbs pushing on her pointy tips. She felt the muscles between her legs tighten and relax with each stroke of his thumbs across her skin. "Ah," she gasped. Her wrist had a heartbeat of its own, throbbing, sending a shooting pain up her arm, as he pushed her breasts up and let them fall back into place, keeping his thumbs flat against her nipples, caressing them. She let out a few moans of pleasure, mixed with a few whimpers of pain. She held her arm firmly against her stomach, trying to ease the discomfort. She didn't want to stop.

Cooper sighed, sensing something was wrong. He didn't want to say anything because she told him not to, but he couldn't not say something about it. "We can stop, Char."

She shook her head with purpose. "No, Coop. I'm good. Keep goin'."

"Charlotte—."

She blinked back tears and swallowed. "Please, Cooper. I can't stop. It feels good. Just keep goin'. I'm fine."

He nodded and pushed her backwards a little. She crawled into bed without his help and rested her head on the pillows. He got onto the bed and propped her arm up on a pillow. She grunted at him, but he knew it would help somewhat. She smiled up at him and adjusted herself a little on the mattress. _Damn__this__bed__is__heaven,_she thought, sinking into the satin sheets. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, warming his hands. He leaned down and pushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arm around his neck, and dug her fingers into the skin. She moved her fingers on her left hand by accident and winced, her body twitching as the pain shot through it. She tensed up and looked up at Cooper. He opened his eyes and he could tell she was in pain, too much pain to continue, but she was determined to finish strong—he on the other hand, felt the need to comfort her—but he wanted to give her what she wanted. She was the one in pain and he knew nothing was going to change that. Even if they stopped halfway through, she'd still be in a world of pain, so he might as well give in to her, let her have her way.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked, her voice cracking from the tears she was holding back.

"I didn't." He lied and got back into position, sliding his hands down her chest, sliding one hand clear through her cleavage, separating her breasts, and brushing his pinky across her nipple in the process. His hands landed on her hips, grinding his thumbs in her hip bones and surrounding tissue. "Make it a quickie?" She nodded. It was a compromise. He could already feel the wet heat between her legs when he slid his hands down. He brushed his thumbs across the lace of her thong front, adding some pressure. He tugged at the strings and slowly pulled her underwear off and tossing it somewhere in the room. He leaned over her slightly and sucked hard on her breasts, drawing out deep throat moans. He gave her nipples a quick flick with his tongue and she screeched—a good screech—out of bliss, not pain.

Charlotte rubbed him on top of the fabric of his boxer briefs. That was really all it took. He was already halfway there when she started. She pulled back his waistband and cupped him, firmly in her right hand, pumping him fast. Again, it didn't take long. He moaned even louder when her pointer finger circled the tip. She tugged on one side of his underwear, grunting with annoyance. He kissed her hard on the lips to distract her and pulled down the other side. He rolled onto his back to take off his boxer briefs as they were stuck on his knees. He rolled back over and grinned, teeth showing, lip disappearing under itself. She shifted, moving her left arm a little, but stopping when her pulse quickened under her cast. She took a deep breath and relaxed into the mattress. "I'm good," she reassured him and he nodded. He thrust hard into her, seeing the determination in her face to not move her left arm.

He sighed, thinking about what was going through her head at this moment. He rocked back and forth, and lifted up her hips, angling them towards his, giving him easier access. His lips continued to glide across her, their tongues now fighting for entry into each other's mouths. He closed his eyes and felt her muscles tighten around him. The wetness increased with each thrust forward, and the heat was suffocating. She dug her nails into his back muscles and he jabbed forward, digging his hips into hers. "Hold on, Char." She nodded, letting her left arm sink farther into the pillow supporting it, and pushing her head back. She lifted up her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "Hmm. I like that," he laughed against her lips as he rocked harder and faster. She let out a breathy scream, followed by a few quick 'ohs'. Her muscles tightened again and her right hand gripped his neck hard, her fingers pushing into his skin with force. He felt her body go limp as her fluids surrounded him, and dripped down her legs. He went faster and faster until he exploded inside her. He let out a moan and a scream all in one and pulled out, rolling off of her. She screeched and contracted her body. He quickly sat up and sighed. "Oh, Char, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—." She bit into her bottom lip and held her wrist close to her body. She closed her eyes and a little more than a few tears leaked out, dripping down her cheeks. She was shaking, her right hand trembling. Her toes were curled under and her body rigid against the mattress. "Charlotte, I'm so sorry—."

"I. A-am. Fi-ine." She finally managed to say. Her breath was quick, and her speech was exaggerated and throaty. She relaxed again and swallowed hard. "I'm fine."

He rubbed her upper arm and kissed her shoulder softly. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."

"Shhh, Coop. I'm fine."

"Can I get you some water or something? I feel bad."

She rolled her eyes and sat up, keeping her arm firmly against her stomach. "You should, but I'm fine." She swung her legs around and pushed herself up to her feet. "Really, Cooper. I'm fine. I know it was an accident." Her jaw was still clenched and he knew she was the furthest thing from fine. She turned around and looked at him. He was looking at her, his eyes hooded, a thin layer of moisture filling them, his mouth curved into a frown, his forehead wrinkled. "I'm in pain, Coop. That's the truth. I was in pain before, during, and now I'm in even more pain. Is that what you want to hear?" She walked into the bathroom and emptied her bladder. She came back out and he hadn't moved even an inch. She sighed and got back into the bed. "Come here, Coop," she said as she lied back down and pulled the sheet over her sweaty, naked body. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. I'm not mad at you. Please, just cuddle with me, please?"

He nodded and fell down onto the pillow. He scooted closer to her and she closed the gap between their bodies. He brushed his lips across her cheek and sucked on her temple. "I'm really sorry."

"I know, Cooper—but the sex was amazin'. I needed that."

He smiled, feeling a little better. "It was."

"Hurt like a bitch, but it was fan-freakin'-tastic."

He laughed. "Rest your arm."

She nodded. "I am. It's throbbing right now—not from just you, Coop, just in general." She paused. "I should go check on Amelia."

"She's fine, Char. Just relax. Go to sleep."

She sighed. "I should really go see if she's ok—make sure she's breathin'."

He kissed her on the cheek. "You can check on her in the morning. I want you to sleep. You're exhausted. I can see it. You wrist hurts and you're stressed. I want you to sleep."

She shifted against him a little and rolled onto her side, with her back to him. He moved her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. He massaged her shoulder a little with his chin and draped his arm over her. She kissed his wrist and moved his arm a little. She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. "I love you, Coop. Thank you."

He smiled and took his arm back. He rubbed the back of her head, smoothing down her hair and kissing her shoulder again. "I love you too, Char. I'm here. I'll always be here." She nodded and wiped the tears that were still leftover from earlier. He felt her relax against him and listened as her breathing slowed and evened out. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered, half asleep. Soon the room fell silent, only the sound of their breathing and the crickets outside as the night's soundtrack.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. :)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte woke up the next morning, early, before Cooper was even thinking about waking. She got into her bathrobe—that Cooper had packed for her—and walked down the hall to Amelia's room. She knocked and opened the door when she got no response. Amelia was curled into a ball, shaking, scratching at her legs, in the middle of the bed. Her eyes were open and staring at a snag in the rug. "Amelia?" She stepped closer, careful to avoid the glass that was still on the floor from yesterday. She bent down and picked up the shards and threw them in the trashcan across the room. She sat on the edge of the bed and rested her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Amelia?"

Amelia flipped from being a peaceful ball to a maniac in 2.3 seconds. Her hand smacked across Charlotte's face—hard—and her legs flailed about. She screamed and Charlotte tried to hold her down—to calm her—but Amelia's wrist smacked into Charlotte's cheek, causing Charlotte to cower. She tried again with virtually the same result, except this time, Amelia's nails scraped across Charlotte's eyebrow.

Charlotte stepped back and swallowed. Her cheek stung and blood was dripping from the small scratch above her eye. "Amelia! I'm goin' to get you some more water. It'll help with your muscle cramps. It'll keep you hydrated too." Amelia contracted into a tight ball and whimpered. Charlotte hated seeing her like this. She sighed and walked down the steps.

* * *

><p>After giving Amelia water, and watching her gulp it down, Charlotte walked back into the other bedroom. Cooper was still passed out on the bed. <em>Thank<em>_God._She went into the bathroom and shut the door. She opened up Addison's top drawer in the vanity and took out the first aid kit. She flipped it open and searched for the alcohol wipes. She ripped one from its wrapper and cleaned out the wound. She sucked in air as the alcohol made contact with her split open skin. She could feel her cheek swelling, could see the roundest part when she looked down.

Cooper stirred and rolled out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and heard the water running in the bathroom. He padded over to the door and opened it. He gasped and swallowed hard. "Charlotte, did—did Amelia do this?" She just nodded. "Charlotte!"

Charlotte whipped around and glared at him. "No. It's bad now I know, but it gets progressively worse for at least the first three days. I'm fine, Coop." She paused. "Can you see if there's an icepack?"

He walked farther into the bathroom and kissed her on the temple. "I'm worried about you, Char. You know better than this. She needs more help than you can give her." He brushed her hair away from her face and touched her cheek gently. Charlotte winced and sucked in air. "You have a broken wrist, the start of what looks like a black eye, and a scratch above your eye. I don't wanna see you get hurt anymore."

"I know I shouldn't be doing this alone. I shouldn't care how she wants to do this. I should make her get help." She paused and took a deep breath. "But I've already started. I know there's more she's not telling me about why she called, and I promise I'll get her the help she needs after she's free of the drugs. But I need to do this."

"What for or I should say, for whom?" She paused. "I guess for me—maybe 'cause I couldn't help myself before—before I killed that woman." She swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. "I will get her the help she needs." She smiled at him. "And I'll be careful, Cooper, but I knew what I was gettin' myself into. I bit the nurse who was tryin' to help me. Broke the skin, made her bleed."

He laughed at that. "I'm sure you did and I know you can do this, but I'm worried."

She nodded. "You don't have to be. I'm strong. I can handle a few scratches and bruises. Please, get me that ice 'fore my cheek swells more."

He smiled. "Yeah. Can I make you breakfast?"

"You don't have to ask me that, Coop. You make me breakfast all the time."

He nodded. "I know. Come downstairs when you're ready."

"Are you hangin' out with Mason today after he's done with school?"

He shook his head. "I called Erica when you were at the hospital. I told her I wasn't available for a little while. I told her I'd call when I wasn't busy."

A smile grew on Charlotte's face. "Thank you."

"You called me and said you needed me, and by the looks of it, I don't trust you to be alone with Amelia." She glared at him. "I don't trust her in this state, Char. I need to protect you. You only have one good arm. I know you don't like the sound of me being your bodyguard, but that's what I need to be now. I'm also here to keep you company—don't forget that part."

Her expression softened and she kissed him softly on the lips. "Ice—Now, Cooper."

He laughed. "I'm going." He turned around and walked out of the bathroom. He slipped on his boxer briefs and black T-shirt. "Oh, Char. I'm gonna need to swing by the loft and pick up some clothes. I didn't plan on staying here when you called. I didn't pack a bag."

"That's fine."

"I'll probably have Violet bring by a duffle bag—."

"I'm fine, Cooper. You can leave me alone for a half hour while you pack a bag. I'm a grown ass woman. I don't need my husband around me all the damn time."

"I'll go after breakfast."

"Ok." She turned back to the sink and continued to clean out her cut. "I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Any preference?"

"Nope. Whatever you feel like is good with me." He smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked down the steps a few minutes later and went straight into the kitchen. "Ready, catch." He threw her a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a paper towel from the freezer.<p>

She caught it and held it to her cheek. "That feels better." She paused. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Eggs, sausage links, and bacon. There's toast in the toaster."

"Smells good." She dropped the peas on her lap and pushed her hair back. "Is there a bruise on my cheek?"

He turned his head and squinted at her. "Your cheek is swollen. I can't see anything yet, but you'll probably have one later today or tomorrow when you wake up."

She sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't be doin' this alone."

"You're not alone. You have me. And you're doing fine. It's normal. I don't like it, but I know you can do this, sweetie. I know it."

She smiled. "Thank you." She paused. "And Cooper?"

"Mmhmm," he mumbled fixing the eggs the way Charlotte liked them.

"Don't stop callin' me sweetie."

He smiled. "I wasn't going to, but I really thought you were gonna tell me to stop calling you that."

"I don't want you callin' me that when we're in public—around other people—but when we're alone like this, I want you to call me that—not all the time, but sometimes."

He transferred the sunny side up eggs to a plate and smiled at her as he walked over to the table. "You are my sweetie, so I'm gonna call you that as much as I want." He laughed and kissed her temple. "Enjoy. The rest is coming."

"I'll wait for it all."

"Your eggs will get cold. Just eat them. The bacon's almost done, the sausage is sizzling, and the toast is almost brown."

She nodded and cut a piece of her eggs off, avoiding the yolk for now. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome," he said putting some bacon and two sausage links on her plate. He walked over the toaster and caught the toast as it popped out. "Butter or no butter?"

"No butter. I'm gonna dip 'em."

He nodded and put the toast on a separate plate. He brought it over to her and ran his fingers through her knotted hair, which she didn't bother pulling up. "Orange juice?"

"If there's some, yes, please." She cut off a piece of sausage and bit it off the fork.

He poured her some juice and set it on the table. "You need any help?" She shook her head. He knew she wouldn't ask for it if she needed it, but she looked like she had everything under control. He made himself breakfast and sat down across from her. "Amelia's not gonna remember any of what she did to you when she's through this, right?"

She shook her head. "Not likely." She pushed her plate away from her and looked at Cooper. "Before you go, would—would you help me wrap my cast so it doesn't get wet in the shower?"

He nodded. "Course I will." She watched him finish his breakfast and then she put both plates in the sink. She went into the pantry and looked for the garbage bags. "Can't find any?"

"No," she said, nose deep in soup cans.

"Ok." He walked over to her and searched the pantry again—nothing. He turned the kitchen upside down, but couldn't find any bags. "I'll bring a box from home. I'm sure you can wait to take a shower. It's not like you're doing anything today." Her shoulders dropped and she adjusted her sling. "How's your wrist feeling today?"

She grunted. "I was tryin' not to think about that, Coop, but it kills. It feel better than yesterday, but it still hurts."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She held up her hand. "Don't be. Coop, I'm ok. I've been through worse."

He swallowed, remembering the 'worse' she was talking about. "I know. I just don't like seeing you in pain and I don't like that I'm not able to do anything."

"You are doin' something and you did somethin' last night."

"Until I crushed your arm."

"Please, Coop. It was an accident."

He nodded. "I gotta run. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't forget the trash bags."

"I won't." He rested his hands on either side of her arms and closed the gap between their lips. "Go relax on the couch." She nodded and disappeared into the living room. He walked upstairs, pulled on his jeans, and came back down. He threw back another glass of orange juice and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, there was a loud knock on the front door. "Amelia!" Again—more knocking, louder this time. "Amelia Shepherd, I know you're in there!"<p>

Charlotte grunted and pushed herself off the couch. She sauntered over to the door and lifted up the shade. She rolled her eyes and opened the door a little, keeping her body in the opening. "What do you want, Sheldon?"

"Where is Amelia?"

"None of your business. Goodbye, Sheldon." She tried to close the door, but he forced his way in. There wasn't much she could do to stop him. She only had one good arm.

He stopped when he saw all of her. "What happened to you?"

"I got into a fight."

"Where is she, Charlotte? I know she's here."

"Oh for God's sake, Sheldon. She is too young for you." He stayed silent. "You need to leave. She doesn't need anyone seein' her like this."

"Like what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. She's detoxin'. Leave her alone and get out."

"Are you crazy?"

"You tell me. You're the shrink," she joked. "Sheldon, get out."

He shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until I see Amelia. I thought she was dead."

"Well, she's not, and I told Addison to tell you. I've got this handled and she doesn't need anyone but Cooper and I seein' her like this. Now please Sheldon, get the hell out of here."

He looked her up and down. "It doesn't seem like you've got this handled, Charlotte. Amelia did this to you, didn't she?"

"Amelia didn't do anything to me. She's not Amelia right now, and you know it. This isn't her."

"Well, whatever the case may be, Charlotte, you don't have this handled. Amelia should be in rehab."

"That's not what she wants, Sheldon."

"Screw what Amelia wants. She's a drug addict. She needs counseling and specialized attention. She needs rehab."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I know what I'm doin'. I've done this before—I've been through this before. I know everyone addict is different, but detox is virtually the same. She doesn't want rehab and if I send her to Rehab, she'll just start usin' again. Is that what you want?" He shook his head. "She doesn't want Rehab. You know as a psychiatrist that detox is hard on the body and the mind. She's in no shape for some shrink to talk her ear off about stayin' clean—not now." She paused. "I know what it takes to get clean, Sheldon. I've been there. I know what I'm doin'. I know I can't fix her by myself, and I won't. Once Amelia's conscious—alert—talking like a human bein', we'll talk about the options, but until that happens, I'm doin' this alone—with Cooper."

"Why are you letting Cooper help you? Amelia's an adult. Cooper's a pediatrician."

"Um, he's my husband, Sheldon. I need support and that's what he's givin' me. He's not tellin' me how to do a job that he has no business tellin' me how to do."

"But I've worked with addicts before, Charlotte."

"You wanna high five or a pat on the back? I don't give a rat's ass about that. She's not in the position to talk and you tellin' her you thought she was dead and tellin' her your deep dark secret you've been carryin' around since she called you the night of Pete's heart attack, isn't gonna help. She doesn't need a shrink, Sheldon. She needs space. She called me. If she wanted your help, she would have answered one of your many phone calls." She paused to a take a breath. "For the last time, get out."

"Charlotte—."

Cooper came through the door. "Is there a problem?" He was looking at Sheldon.

"Yes, there is. Charlotte thinks she can do this all by her lonesome and—."

"And you what, Sheldon? You don't think she can?" Cooper paused. "It really doesn't matter what you think, now does it? It matters what I think and what she thinks. Amelia called her and was specific about how she wanted to do this and who she wanted to be involved. And you weren't on that list of people, which means—there's the door."

Sheldon stomped his foot in protest. "Oh come on, Cooper. The only thing Amelia wants is to get her hands on more drugs. She's manipulating, Charlotte. Making her think she's getting clean. You know as well as I do that Charlotte can't do this on her own."

"And what makes you think you can?"

"Well, eh—."

"Exactly, and she's not alone. Ok, she's a little banged up, but who wouldn't be? Amelia is detoxing. No one, not even a trained professional in this field, can control what happens. In rehab they'd give her some medication to help with the affects of detox, but there's nothing else they would do that Charlotte isn't doing. And she's not planning on doing this herself, so you can leave." He swallowed and rested his hand on her shoulder. "And she wouldn't have called Charlotte, after refusing her help too many times to count, if she didn't want to get clean."

"Sheldon, get out. I've got this," Charlotte said after Cooper had finished.

Cooper looked at Sheldon. "Why are you still standing here? You heard the woman. Get out."

"We're not done having this conversation," Sheldon said as he walked towards the door.

"We are. If you love Amelia like you think you do, then you'll respect what she wants." Sheldon grunted and Cooper shut the door and locked it when Sheldon finally left. Charlotte looked at Cooper and smiled. "Thank you, Coop. That means a lot—what you said."

He hooked his arm around her back and pushed his lips into her temple. "I believe in you. You're doing all you can—all anyone can—to help Amelia. Don't listen to Sheldon."

She laughed and wiped the single tear that was cascading down her face, tingling her bruised cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a deep breath. "I don't know if I could do this if you weren't here."

"You could, but you don't have to." He paused. "I have the garbage bags. Let's go upstairs and I'll help you seal that cast. Then you can take a long, hot shower. It'll help you relax a little." He paused. "And I brought To Kill a Mockingbird for you and all seven Harry Potter movies. You know I'm a sucker for magic wands."

She laughed. "Thank you."

"I thought we could just sit on the couch and watch movies all day. I'm sure Addison has a mean DVD collection too. Movie Marathon?"

She smiled. "If there's popcorn, I'm in."

"I'll check when you're in the shower. If there's not, I'll run to the store and pick some up and some other snacks too."

She nodded. "Sounds good."

"Aren't you glad you chose me and not _Sheldon?_"

She let a deep throated laugh escape and nudged him in the side. "Sheldon's nice when he's not being neurotic."

"Is he ever not neurotic?"

She laughed. "But yes, I'm glad I chose you." She angled her head up towards him and he leaned down. Their lips met in a deep, lasting kiss. "Come on. I feel gross. I need to shower." He nodded and they disappeared upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>I get that this might be out of character or unrealistic, but it's how I'm choosing to tell the story. But I appreciate the criticisms.<em>

_And for the record, the story is just starting-there will be more about Amelia's rock bottom later on._

_Anyway, please review._

_:)_


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte and Cooper were in the middle of _Harry __Potter __and_ _the __Order __of __the __Phoenix_, when they heard banging upstairs. She swallowed and looked at Cooper. "I know you don't like it, but I have to go see if she's ok."

He nodded. "Please, be careful."

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. She took off the blanket she was wrapped in and stood up. "I will be."

"You want me to go up with you?"

She shook her head. "She doesn't need us gangin' up on her. One on one is better." His face fell. "I'll be careful, Coop. I promise." He nodded and she disappeared upstairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte took a deep breath before opening up the door. She blinked and dodged a vase as it was hurled at her head. Amelia collapsed on the floor and groaned. Charlotte swallowed and helped Amelia back into the bed. "I'll draw you a bath. It'll help with your muscles." She brushed some hair away from Amelia's eyes and she looked at Charlotte—fear, anguish, and exhaustion written all over her face. "I know," Charlotte whispered.<p>

"Just give me the drugs, Charlotte. Make it stop! Make it stop!" Charlotte sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Amelia into a hug. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and ran her hand up and down her back. "Make it stop! I don't wanna feel like this. Just give me the damn pills."

Charlotte shook her head. "Absolutely not. You can do this, you can fight this."

"I can't! Make it stop." She was shaking against Charlotte's chest.

Charlotte separated and helped her out of the bed. "Bein' in the bath will feel good." They walked into the bathroom and she turned on the water. Amelia sat on the toilet, slumped against the counter. Charlotte rested her hand on Amelia's shoulder and Amelia looked up at her. Amelia blinked back tears and Charlotte squeezed her shoulder. "I'm here."

"Cooper—," she said, her voice laced with anger.

"You don't have to worry about him. He's not like the others. He's here for me, not you." Charlotte turned off the faucet and helped Amelia undress. She held her hand as she slipped under the water. Charlotte attached the foam bath pillow to the tub wall and Amelia leaned back against it. She poured water onto Amelia's hair to dampen it, letting some of the water drip down Amelia's face. "Just relax. Let the warm water do its job."

The bathroom door creaked open and Cooper stood in the doorway. "Are you ok, Charlotte?" He looked at Amelia—naked—in the tub and blinked. "Oh. Sorry."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You already kissed her once. Stop starin' at her best parts."

He laughed. "I wasn't—I mean I was—never mind."

"I'm fine, Cooper. Go back downstairs. I'll come back down when I'm done." He nodded and disappeared back into the living room. Charlotte looked back at Amelia and noticed her eyes were closed. Her body was contorted a little, but more relaxed than it had been. She sat on the toilet. She wasn't going to leave Amelia alone in the tub in this state. She took a magazine out of the rack and kept herself busy by reading it.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Amelia opened her eyes and looked around. Charlotte blinked and smiled. "Feel better?"<p>

"No," Amelia grunted.

Charlotte sighed. "I tried." She stood up and helped Amelia out of the tub. She leaned against Charlotte for support. Charlotte handed her a towel and redressed her—despite the groans and whines coming from Amelia. She helped her back into the bedroom and pulled the sheet over her. She filled Amelia's water glass again and set it on the bedside table. "Call if you need anything."

"I don't want Cooper here," Amelia croaked out. She still wasn't exactly present.

Charlotte coughed. "What?"

"I don't want anyone else here. Got it, Charlotte?"

She nodded. "Ok."

"I mean it!" Amelia screamed, clutching the sheet, it shaking under her fists.

Charlotte sighed. "Ok." She walked over to the door and opened it. She slipped out into the hallway and walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte found Cooper on the couch, staring at the paused screen. "Cooper?"<p>

He turned his head and smiled. "What? Are you ok?"

She shook her head. "You need to leave."

He raised an eyebrow. "'Cause I saw Amelia naked? Char, please—."

"Not because of that. She doesn't want you here. You need to go."

"But, Char, what about you?"

She sighed. "It's not about me, Cooper. It's about Amelia and what's best for her. If she doesn't want you here, I have to respect that."

"But she's hazy, Char. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"That may be the case, Coop, but she said she doesn't want you here. If it will help her focus on conquerin' this, then I'm sorry, but you can't be here."

He stood up and padded over to Charlotte. He lifted up her chin and pushed his lips into hers. He wrapped his arms around her and she stepped closer to him. She rested her head on his chest as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "I'll go." He paused. "Let me know how things go, ok? I'm still worried about you, and because I can't be here, just call me if you need anything."

She nodded and separated from him. "I'm fine, Coop. I want you here, but Amelia doesn't— she's the patient here—she's the person I have to be worried about, not me."

He smiled. "Whoever thought you were heartless, doesn't know the definition." He laughed and pulled her into another hug. "I know you can do this, sweetie. She needs you."

She dropped her arms and wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks—she wasn't even sure why she was crying. "Thank you for bein' here—for that short time anyway. I appreciate it."

He nodded. "That's what I'm here for, Char." He paused. "I'll miss you. How long are you gonna be staying here?"

She shrugged. "At least until the end of the week. I'm gonna try to get Amelia to go to some sort of program when she's done detoxin'. She needs to talk about how she got here, why she got here, and what she can do to prevent this from happenin' again—situations to avoid, that sort of thing, before she can heal. I can't do it all. I can get her through this part, but the rest—that's not my area."

He brushed her hair behind her left ear and gave her a delicate kiss on her lips. "Don't forget about you, Char. I know it's not all about you, but it is a little. You need to protect yourself too. Stay strong, sweetie—and you know what I'm talking about."

She nodded. "I'm ok, Coop, but thank you. I'll call you later."

He smiled at her and stepped back. "I'll leave the DVDs for you. You'll need something to do."

"Thank you—for everything. Try not to worry about me. I'll be just fine."

"I know you will be, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. I'm your husband. It's my job to worry." He laughed. "I'll see you later—much later." He placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck, just below her ear, before walking upstairs to grab his stuff, and leaving.

Charlotte sighed and curled up on the couch, wrapping herself in the blanket—strangling herself in Cooper's lingering scent. _This __is __about __Amelia__—__not __me. __I __can __do __this __without __him._

* * *

><p><em>Please review :<em>)


	8. Chapter 8

It was around five o'clock now, and Charlotte was still curled up in a ball on the couch, hand wrist deep in a hand of kettle corn. She was watching the _Three __Stooges_ for no reason other than she needed to watch something that would distract her. Her stomach grumbled and she sighed. She put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. The only thing she knew how to cook was cornbread chicken casserole. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She blinked, startled by the loud banging, and went over to the door. She checked to make sure it wasn't one of her nosy co-workers and opened the door. "Did you order Chinese food?"

Charlotte swallowed. "Um, no. I think you have the wrong house."

"This is the address I have."

"What's the name?"

"Charlotte King."

Charlotte stared at the man. "This has to be a mistake. I didn't order any Chinese food."

"Well, if you're Charlotte King, this food is yours. It's paid for. You just need to sign for it."

Charlotte felt weird taking the food, especially because she didn't remember ordering it—she didn't order it. Her phone beeped in her pocket and she excused herself for a second. She pulled the phone out and opened the message. '_Thought __you__'__d __be __hungry__'__. _She smiled—_Of __course, __Cooper_. She laughed and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She went back over to the door where the delivery man was waiting patiently. "Sorry for the confusion." She took the receipt and scribbled her name on the dotted line. She handed it back to the man and took the bag from him. "Thank you." He nodded and she shut the door. She walked over to kitchen table and set the bag down. She texted Cooper back. _Thank __you. __You __know __I __don__'__t __cook __a __damn __thing. _She laughed and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte opened the bedroom door and peeked in. Amelia was straight-backed against the headboard, staring at a crack in the opposite wall, and scratching at her legs. "Hey, Amelia, you hungry at all?" Amelia turned toward the voice and shook her head. "Figured. Just thought I'd ask. There's Chinese food downstairs if you change your mind." She nodded and Charlotte closed the door again.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked back down into the kitchen and opened up the fried rice. She took out a dish and scooped some rice onto it. She took out the orange chicken and dumped half of it on the plate. She brought the food into the living room and curled up on the couch with the plate resting on her lap. She wished she didn't listen to Amelia—wished she told Cooper to stay. <em>No, <em>_this __isn__'__t __about __me. __It__'__s __about __Amelia. _She took a deep breath and stuck her plastic fork into a piece of chicken. She grunted when she realized she forgot a drink. She set the plate on the coffee table and disappeared into the kitchen again.

When she came back out, there was a knock on the porch door. She padded over to it, and Addison was standing there with a bottle of wine. Charlotte opened the screen door. "Can I help you?"

She shrugged. "Thought you could use some company. Wine? I got some bad news today, thought you could use a drink too."

"I have a girl upstairs detoxin' and you want me to drink wine? You're kiddin', right?"

Addison laughed. "Ok, the wine was a bad idea, but how about some company?"

"Even if you don't try to sneak upstairs, I can't. Amelia doesn't want anyone in the house. I had to kick Cooper out earlier. So thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

Addison looked at Charlotte's arm. "How's the wrist?"

"It hurts like a bitch. Not thinkin' about it seems to be helpin', but I could be goin' through worse." She angled her head towards the stairs.

"How is she doing?"

"She's less violent—I mean, she destroyed the guestroom, but she didn't attack me today, which is a step in the right direction."

"Yeah, you look a little beat up," Addison said, observing Charlotte's bruised cheek and slight purple ring around her eye.

Charlotte nodded. "I feel that way too." She paused. "You kind of interrupted my dinner, so…"

Addison noticed the Chinese food on the table. "You ordered Chinese food?"

"What does it look like, Addison?" She paused. "And no, I didn't, Cooper did. I don't cook. He didn't want me to starve to death."

Addison smiled. "That was nice of him."

She shrugged. "That's just who Cooper is."

"Gotta love when they do that, right?"

"It's pretty nice." She paused. "Goodbye, Addison. It's dinner time and my stomach is growlin'. I'm hungry." She closed the door and locked it.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked back over to the couch and curled her legs under her. She picked up the plate and let the water bottle rest against her leg. She covered herself with the blanket and let out a deep breath. <em>Finally. <em>She took a bite of chicken and then there was a knock on the front door. _You__'__ve __got __to __be __kiddin__' __me. __Can__'__t __a __girl __eat __dinner __in __peace? _She tried to ignore the knocking, but it got louder and more frequent. She put the plate on the coffee table and took a sip of her water. "I'm comin'!" She shouted as she pushed herself off the couch. She sailed over to the door and didn't bother looking. She opened it and rested her good hand on the door handle. "What are you doin' here, Ryan?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"You need to leave."

"I'll let Amelia be the judge of that." He looked around the quiet house and focused his eyes on Charlotte. "Is she home?"

Charlotte glared at him. "You need to leave now, Ryan."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"What's a chick with a broken arm gonna do to me?"

"Oh, I can do plenty, kid. Leave now." Ryan pushed her to the side and stepped into the living room. Charlotte grabbed his arm and stopped him "The doc's officially signed her last prescription."

Ryan turned his head towards Charlotte. "She lost her license?"

"I meant, she signed her last prescription for personal use."

"No, problem. I brought my own candy to the party." He paused. "You want some?" He took out a baggy of white and orange pills.

Charlotte shook her head. "No and neither does Amelia. She told me what you guys did to her."

"Oh, the sex? That was harmless."

"You call rape harmless?"

"Whoa lady, no one said anything about rape. We were just messing around."

"What if she had gotten HIV or gotten pregnant from that 'just messin' around'?"

Ryan's face suddenly turned white. "She's not pregnant, is she?"

"What if she was? Not harmless now, is it?"

"You know what? Here. Take these. Give them to Amelia." He put the baggie in Charlotte's palm. "I have plenty more." He walked towards the door and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Charlotte looked down at the pills and swallowed. Her hands started to shake as she felt the round pills against her fingers. She shook her head a few times and closed her eyes for a second. She walked over to the sink and poured them down the drain. "Ok, now it's dinner—." She turned around when she heard another knock on the door. <em>Oh <em>_for __heaven__'__s __sake. _She opened the door again and sighed. "Oh, not you too." She stared at Violet and blinked slowly. "I don't have time for this. Amelia doesn't need anybody in this house except me—she doesn't want anyone in the house besides me, so save your little shrink dance for someone who cares."

"Charlotte, Sheldon told me that—."

"Don't you have a kid to get home to?" She paused. "Cooper supports me. Maybe you should try that instead of tellin' me what I should or shouldn't be doing for Amelia 'cause I'm sick and tired of people tellin' me that Amelia needs serious help. You think I don't know that? When she's kicked the drugs from her system, I'm gonna talk to her about further treatment options. So please, stop treatin' me like I'm an idiot 'cause I'm not and I know a few things about addiction."

"Charlotte, we're not saying you're an idiot—."

"You might not think so, but you are. Now, get the hell out of this house before I call the police and report you for trespassin'."

Violet noticed Charlotte's cast and black eye for the first time. "Oh, Charlotte, what happened?" Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Ok, now this is getting dangerous, Charlotte."

"I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I'm in pain. Please, Violet, just leave. You have no business bein' here. Why don't you go hang out with Cooper? I'm givin' you permission to hang out with husband. He's alone and I'm sure he'd like the company. But pass on the word that I'm fine."

Violet nodded. "Are you sure—?"

"I've got things under control." Charlotte shut the door and locked it. She closed the blinds and walked over to the couch. She grunted. "Now, my dinner's probably cold." She picked it up and walked into the kitchen. She put the plate in the microwave and turned the dial to 30 seconds. She waited for the beep and then relaxed into the couch. "Now, peace and quiet." She let out a breath and finished her dinner. She fell asleep shortly after, with the _Three __Stooges _playing softly in the background.

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte woke up around 8:30 the next morning. She splashed water on her face and checked out her bruised cheek in the mirror. She didn't feel like covering it up until she needed to for work. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and tightened the drawstring on her sweatpants. She walked out of the bedroom and went down the hall to Amelia's room. She opened the door slowly and Amelia was curled in a ball in the middle of the bed. Her face was pale and sunken in, her hair was matted and stuck to her face with sweat, and her lips were cracked. Charlotte took the water glass and filled it up to the rim and set it back on the nightstand. She gently nudged Amelia and she opened her eyes. Her eyes darted around the room and focused on Charlotte's shirt hem. "You need to drink water. It's very important."

Amelia nodded and reached for the glass. She took a few sips and her hands started shaking, causing some of the water to slosh and spill out of the top. Charlotte took the glass from her and set it on the table. "Thank you," Amelia whispered.

"You're welcome. I'll get you a straw. It might be easier to drink." She paused. "How are you feelin'?" She didn't get any answer, which she expected. "You have an appetite yet?" Amelia shook her head and grabbed the garbage can by the bed. She threw her head down over the rim and warm liquid spewed into the plastic bag. It mostly consisted of water because she hadn't eaten anything in days—which again was to be expected. Charlotte closed her eyes and rubbed Amelia's back. She knew if she caught sight of what was coming out of Amelia's mouth, she would have lost it too. "It's ok."

Amelia kicked off the sheets and grunted. Sweat dripped off the tip of her nose and she was shaking under Charlotte's hand. She leaned back on the pillows and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, but by the deep purple bags under her eyes and their sunken appearance, she hadn't been sleeping—but how was she supposed to sleep when she suffered from constant vomiting, cold and hot flashes, headaches, cramping, and felt like her muscles were tearing from her skin and bones.

Charlotte took the garbage can from Amelia's weak grasp and set it back on the floor. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. She knew Amelia should be in a facility specializing in rehabilitation, but she couldn't force Amelia to go—and at least she was willing to do this—that was something. "Don't forget to drink water. I'll bring up some juice too." Amelia pulled the sheet back over her and her teeth chattered. "Do you want me to lower the air-conditionin'?" Amelia shook her head. "Ok." She paused. "I'm sure you have to go to the bathroom. Do you want help?" Amelia nodded and Charlotte helped her out of the bed. She opened the door and guided Amelia to the bathroom. She was weak, and it was hard for Charlotte to hold her up, especially with only one good arm. "Call when you're done." She stepped outside and shut the door. She felt like she was waiting for hours when Amelia finally called for her. Charlotte opened the door, and Amelia was on the floor. "What happened?"

"I fell," Amelia croaked out.

Charlotte helped her up and Amelia washed her hands before settling back into bed. "Call me if you need anything."

Amelia swallowed and her eyes went blank. "It'll be our little secret, Charlotte. Just one pill—that's all I need."

"If that's all you needed, we wouldn't be here right now. That's just the cravin' talkin'. You don't need a thing."

"Just one."

Charlotte shook her head. "You don't need it. What you need is rest, water, and a good ass whoopin'." She paused. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." Charlotte backed out of the room, but stopped. "I'm here for you, Amelia. You can push, but I'm damn sure gonna push back." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Charlotte took a quick shower and walked down into the living room. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "What are y'all doin' here?" She stared at her co-workers, who were all sitting around. "I told you I had this under control." She looked around. There was one person absent—Cooper. "Wait, where's Cooper?"<p>

Violet stood up. "He refused to be a part of this."

"A part of what? You callin' an intervention on me? 'Cause last time I checked, Amelia was the one with the problem, not me."

"This isn't an intervention. We're just here to voice our opinions," Violet explained.

"Which is an intervention." Charlotte stepped farther into the living room and adjusted her sling strap. "You've already voiced your opinions, your advice, your concerns, and just about everything else. I don't need to hear it all again." She tightened her ponytail and wiped the few drops of water that were sliding down the side of her face. "For the last time, I'm handin' this for now—yes, I said for now. I know I can't help her by myself. I was never goin' to. So pull your panties out of your ass—all of you—and get out."

Violet sat back down and Addison stood up. "This is my house."

"Right now, you live with Sam. This is Amelia's house, and she didn't invite y'all here."

"Charlotte—," Sheldon started.

She shook her head. "Don't even. I want what all of you people want. We're fightin' for the same thing—we all want Amelia to get clean and for her to get the help she needs. Am I right or am I just assumin' that that's what y'all want?"

"It's what we want," they all said together.

"You people ambushin' me and Amelia isn't goin' to help the situation. Before yes, it would have been the only option 'cause she wasn't hearing anything we were sayin'. Earlier, she needed an intervention desperately, but now she wants my help. I've been through this before, this is not goin' to help her now."

Sheldon stood up and stomped his foot. "Every recovery is different, Charlotte."

Charlotte shifted her weight. "I know, Sheldon, and did you not hear the part where I said I wasn't going to try and do this alone?" She paused and looked around the room at her coworkers' wary faces. "I'm not naïve. I know detox isn't goin' to make her stay clean. It's just the start of a never ending process. I know she needs counseling and serious psychological help." She swallowed hard. "Just leave so I can continue what I've been doin'. Amelia is fine. I am _not_ going to do this alone—I will get Amelia the proper help when the time comes." They all stood up and headed towards the door. "I get your concern. Hell, I'm concerned too, but this is a step by step process. Right now, she's at step one. I'll get her the help she needs when she's at the next step. I can promise you that. I care about Amelia and I know I can't help her alone—I'm not tryin' to. I'm not tryin' to act superior or feed my ego—that's not what I'm doin'. I'm just tryin' to help Amelia because she asked me to. That's all." She watched them all leave the house and she walked into the kitchen. She put on a cup of coffee and sank into a chair at the table. She took her phone out of her pocket and clicked on her messages. She pulled up Cooper's contact and sent him a text. _Thank __you._

He replied in less than a minute. _For __what?_

She smiled and typed back, _for __believing __in __me, __for __not __trying __to __talk __me __out __of __this __like __everyone __else, __for __not __telling __me __that __I __have __no __business __doing __this._

He took a while to respond. _Is __this __bout __the __ambush?_

She laughed. Why was she texting him? She pressed send and called him. "Yes, it is. They act like I said I was trying to do this all myself. I never said I was."

He sighed. _"__I __know. __Don__'__t __let __it __get __to __you, __Char. __You__'__re __doing __a __great __job. __You__'__re __doing __all __you __can __for __the __time __being. __I __know __when __Amelia__'__s __stable __enough, __that __you__'__ll __get __her __the __treatment __she __needs.__"_

Charlotte leaned back on the chair. "See, if everyone had your attitude, I'd be fine."

He laughed. _"__If __I __didn__'__t, __you__'__d __make __me __sleep __on __the __couch __when __you __got __home__—__but __that__'__s __not __the __only __reason __I__'__m __taking __your __side.__"_

She smiled. "Nice save, Freedman."

Cooper dismissed her comment and changed the subject. _"__How__'__d __you __sleep __last __night?__"_

She sighed. "Not great, but I'm used to functionin' on little or no sleep."

He pouted his lips. _"__How__'__s __your __wrist?__"_

"My arm itches, it's sweaty, and the pain comes in waves. It never goes away but it goes from dull to intense over the course of the day."

_ "I hope you feel better."_

She smiled and pushed herself up. "Thank you. I do too." She set the phone down for a second and poured herself a cup of coffee. She added creamer, put her phone in her pocket, and walked into the living room. She curled up on the couch, draping the blanket over herself and taking the phone out of her pocket again. "Sorry. I only have one arm and I had to pour my coffee."

_"__It__'__s __fine.__"_

"I know I said it last night, but thank for dinner. I'd starve without you."

He laughed. "_I __figured __you__'__d __be __hungry __and __I __couldn__'__t __be __there __to __cook __for __you, __so __I __thought __I__'__d __just __order __food.__"_

"You know I could have picked up the phone and dialed myself."

_"__I __know, __but __it __was __sort __of __like __the __equivalent __of __me __cooking __for __you. __I __was __trying __to __be __nice.__"_

She laughed and dropped the phone on her lap while she took a sip of her coffee. She put it back on the table and picked up the phone again. "This only havin' one arm thing, sucks, Coop."

_"__Hang __in __there, __sweetie.__"_

"I don't have a choice, now do I?"

He shook his head. _"__I __guess __not.__"_

"Cooper?"

_"__Yes__'__m?__" _He laughed. _"__Sorry. __Yes?__"_

"I miss you—it's only been a day, but I miss you."

_"__The __loft __feels __empty __without __you.__"_

"Have you had Mason over? With me here, I'm sure you're takin' advantage of it 'cause Erica still hates me."

_"__She __doesn__'__t __hate __you. __She __just __doesn__'__t __know __you __like __I __do. __But __no. __I __haven__'__t __seen __Mason __since __you __called __me __to __come __over __to __Amelia__'__s.__"_

"Why not?"

_"__I __feel __wrong __having __fun __while __you__'__re __cooped __up __there.__"_

"Now I feel bad. He's your son, Coop. Have fun."

_"__I __wouldn__'__t __have __fun __anyway. __I__'__d __be __thinking __about __you __and __it __just__—__it __wouldn__'__t __work __out. __Mason __went __eight __years __without __me, __I__'__m __sure __a __week __isn__'__t __gonna __damage __him.__"_

"I guess not, but I don't want to be the reason you're not seein' him."

_"__You __are, __but __don__'__t __feel __bad __about __it, __Char. __It__'__s __fine.__"_

She sighed. "Cooper—."

_"__Please, __don__'__t __worry __about __it. __I__'__m __worried __about __you. __If __I __was __hanging __out __with __Mason, __all I'__d __be __thinking __about __was __you __and __if __you__'__re __ok. __That __wouldn__'__t __be __fun __for __Mason.__"_

"Ok. That makes sense, sort of."

He brushed his hand down across his face. _"__How__'__s __Amelia __doing __today?__"_

"She's ok. The symptoms will taper off a little after today—won't be as intense."

_"__That__'__s __good. __What __are __you __planning __to __do __after?__"_

"I'm gonna wait until she's stable-stable before I go into treatment options. I know she needs counseling and all that, but I wanna make sure she's kicked the drug fully first."

_"__I __hope __you __come __home __soon.__"_

"I do too. I feel like we're fightin' 'cause we're livin' in different houses. It feels weird."

_"__I __know. __I __don__'__t __like __it.__" _He paused. _"__I __know __we__'__re __both __independent __people __and __we __have __lives __outside __of __each __other, __but__—_."

"I know what you mean. I miss comin' home and you bein' there. I miss our nighttime routine."

He smiled. _"__Exactly. __Soon __enough, __my __dear.__"_

She laughed. "Mmhmm."

_"__I__'__m __gonna __let __you __go. __Try __to __relax __today.__"_

"I'll try. I'll call you later."

_"__Ok. __I __love __you.__"_

"I love you too." She hung up the phone and set it beside her on the couch. She took her coffee off the table and took a sip. She let out a breath and leaned back on the cushions. _At __least __Cooper __believes __in __me, _she thought as she took in the vanilla scent of her coffee and flipped on the TV with her big toe. _Oh, __yeah, __I__'__ve __got __skills. _She laughed and took a bigger sip of her coffee.

* * *

><p><em>Please reView.<em>

_any suggestions? I'd loVed to Hear tHem._

_(sorry for tHe Caps...keyboard's broken)_


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night, Charlotte was sitting on the patio, looking out at the ocean. Addison popped her head over the dividing wall. "Hey."

Charlotte turned her head and rolled her eyes. "You here to give me another lecture?"

She shook her head and walked through the gate. "No." She paused. "But I do know a thing or two about Amelia's drug addiction. I was married to her brother for eleven years, after all."

Charlotte nodded. "I know—everyone knows that Addison. It's not a secret."

"I'm just saying, I've seen her at her worst—having to have the life breathed back into her by her older brother—I was there. Amelia's my family and family looks out for family."

Charlotte patted the lounge chair next to her and Addison sat down. "I'm sorry I've been so protective over Amelia. I just want to respect her wishes 'cause you never know if she's gonna change her mind if I let one of you guys in the house." She paused. "I want her to feel comfortable doin' this and if I don't let her do this the way she wants, she might not do it at all, and none of us want that."

Addison nodded. "I get that."

"I really wasn't plannin' on doin' this all on my own. No one seems to understand that, but Cooper. I'm not a shrink, I'm not trained in addiction or recovery, I'm not a talker by any stretch of the imagination, so I wasn't goin' to pretend I could make Amelia better by myself." She sighed. "And I think Amelia knows better than that to know I can't—but I can do this part."

Addison leaned back on the chair. "How is she doing?"

"Better."

Addison smiled. "Good." She paused. "Did she say why she called you? Why she wanted help now?"

Charlotte nodded. "But I can't share that with you. Amelia's my friend, and unless she tells you herself, I can't tell you that information."

"Charlotte—."

"If you were in Amelia's shoes, would you want to tell someone about what made you decide to get clean? Your rock bottom? I don't think so. There are only two people who know mine besides the countless counselors and doctors who treated me—Cooper and Amelia. It's personal stuff, Addison."

Addison stared at her. "You—?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "To put it simply, yes—and before you ask, no, I'm not gonna go into detail about it."

Addison nodded. "Ok. So you really know what you're doing?"

"I've been through it, it doesn't mean I'm an expert, by any means, but I know a thing or two about it." Charlotte angled her head towards the house when there was a knock on the door—a rather loud knock. "I ordered pizza. Wanna join me?"

Addison smiled. "Mind if I invite Sam?"

She shook her head. "I guess not as long as you don't go all kissy-kissy on me. I don't do the third wheel thing." She stood up and walked into the house. She grabbed the pizza and brought it out on the deck along with three paper plates. Addison walked over with Sam and a bottle of Coke and a bottle of Sprite. Charlotte looked at them. "You guys have a nice view here."

"You and Cooper thinking about moving any time soon?" Addison asked as she sat down at the table.

Charlotte shrugged. "We'll have to someday, but at the moment, there aren't any plans to. Our plans kind of got squashed by—we started lookin' last year, but we couldn't agree on what we wanted, and then, well, I was just tryin' to get through my day—not really thinkin' about houses."

Addison nodded. "Kids?"

Charlotte swallowed. "We're tryin'—well, not at this moment, but we will be."

"Congratulations," Sam said, biting into a piece of pepperoni pizza.

"You're s'posed to say that after a woman gets pregnant."

"Trying is a big step. It deserves a congratulations," Addison pointed out.

Charlotte nodded. "I guess." Her phone vibrated on the table and she looked down at the contact. "It's Cooper. Excuse me." She took the phone and disappeared into the house.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" She asked, leaning against the wall.<p>

_"__Just __want __to __know __how __you__'__re __doing.__"_

"I'm eating pizza with Addison and Sam."

_"__Willingly?__"_

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Cooper."

He smiled. _"__I __wish __I __was __there.__"_

"I do too."

_"__Why __are __you __letting __Addison __and __Sam __in __the __house, __but __I __can__'__t __be __there?__"_

"Calm down, Cooper. They're not in the house. They're on the deck."

He sighed. _"__Would __Sam __and __Addison __mind __a __house guest __for __a __few __days? __They__'__ll __never __know __I__'__m __there.__"_

Charlotte laughed. "I'll be home soon, Coop."

He nodded._ "__Why __do __I __feel __like __this? __It__'__s __not __like __we __spend __every __second __of __the __day __together.__"_

"You miss me. It's ok. I miss you too." She paused. "We've never been apart at night since we got married—since we got engaged. Sure, you slept on the couch for a week, but I mean, we were always in the same place—knowing what the other person was doin'—this is an adjustment."

_ "I think I'm gonna go drink."_

"Don't go too crazy, Cooper."

_"__I__'__ll __try __not __to. __I__'__ll __make __it __home __safe. __I __promise.__"_

She smiled. "Call me tomorrow—so I know you made it home ok."

He nodded. _"__I __call __you __every__day, anyway.__"_

"I'm gonna go finish my dinner. Talk to you tomorrow."

_"__Goodnight.__"_

"Night, Coop."

_"__Love __you.__"_

"Love you too." She hung up the phone and slipped back out onto the patio.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat back down and Sam and Addison broke the kiss they were tongue deep in. "If you're gonna do that, go home. It's bad enough I'm away from Cooper. I don't need to see you two makin' out."<p>

Addison laughed. "What'd Cooper want?"

"Just wanted to say goodnight."

"Isn't that sweet?" Addison smiled.

"Cooper's goin' to the bar. I'm sure you could join him if you want, Sam."

"You want me to make sure Cooper gets home safely, don't you?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

Charlotte laughed. "Would you? I know how he gets when he's drinkin'. He's usually angry at me, but he's upset that I'm here, he misses me, which is almost the equivalent of him bein' mad."

Sam smiled. "No problem." He gave Addison a quick peck on the lips. "I'll make sure he gets home in one piece."

"Thank you." Sam nodded and walked back over to his house to get his keys and wallet.

* * *

><p>Charlotte looked at Addison. "Sorry about that."<p>

Addison held out her hand. "We didn't have anything planned for tonight, anyway."

Charlotte smiled. "He'll probably think I don't trust him."

"He knows you just want him to be safe. It's not like you sent Sam to the bar to spy on Cooper to make sure he didn't do something he'd regret. You sent him there to make sure he got home safe. He'll understand."

Charlotte nodded. "I hope so. I know he can get home by himself. He's done it before. I just—."

"You just want to make sure that happens." Charlotte nodded. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Charlotte finished her piece of pizza and started eating another one. "Oh, by the way, your bed is heaven."

Addison laughed. "It is comfortable, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm," she mumbled as she ate her pizza slice. She took a sip of her water and leaned back on the chair. She watched the sunset on the ocean and adjusted her sling. "This view is beautiful." She closed her eyes and moved her fingers a little on her left hand. She winced in pain and swallowed hard. "Ow."

"How's your wrist?"

"That 'ow' should have answered that question for you, Addison. I can't take anything for it. I don't trust myself with Tylenol or Ibuprofen. Not that they're addictive, but takin' pills, it's just not worth the stress, and thinkin' about pills of any kind, just makes me think about stuff I'd rather not think about. So it's painful. It doesn't help that Cooper collapsed on top of it—with all his weight, mind you."

"Why would he do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "He didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident."

"Well, I should get back to the house."

"Yeah, um, I have to check on Amelia anyway."

"Thanks for dinner."

Charlotte smiled. "Mmhmm."

Addison picked up her cell phone and walked back over to Sam's. "See you later."

"Bye," Charlotte called back to the redhead. She leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes. She listened to the waves crash on the shore and the usual peaceful sounds of night. The light breeze felt good against her skin and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Charlotte woke up at a quarter to one, shivering. She looked around and she was still outside. She cleaned up the mess—she didn't want seagulls snacking on the pizza crust once the sun rose. She walked into the house and sailed upstairs. She ran into the bathroom and relieved herself before checking on Amelia—something she failed to do last night before she fell asleep. She opened the door a crack and peeked. "Amelia?"<p>

Amelia was sitting up. She turned her head towards the blonde. "I can't sleep."

"How are you feelin'?"

"Like I want pills."

"Are you hungry? Maybe for something small like toast?"

She shrugged. "A little."

"Besides the cravings, how do you feel?"

"Weak, dehydrated, sore." Her eyes widened when she noticed Charlotte's white cast. "What happened? Did I—Did I do that?"

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry."

Charlotte walked farther into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm fine."

"Does it hurt? I mean, I know it hurts, but how bad is it?" Her voice was still low, but she was clearly in her right mind.

Charlotte swallowed. "It kills." She paused. "Can you walk?"

"I'll meet you in the kitchen. It'll take me ten years to get down those steps."

Charlotte laughed. "I'm not much help—only got one arm."

"Charlotte?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I know it's not over yet, but—but thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "About it not bein' over yet, we need to talk about what's gonna happen next."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I was waiting for that."

"You need to see a therapist specializing in addiction and attend group meetings—."

"I'm aware of all that, Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded. "I've done what I can. It's up to you to do the rest."

"You're just dropping like that?"

She shook her head. "That's not what I said. I'm still your friend. I'm just saying I can't make you change—you have to make yourself change. I can't make these programs work for you—you have to do that yourself." She paused. "Oh, and your HIV test was negative. We'll test you again in six months."

"And the pregnancy test?"

"It's negative." Amelia let out a deep breath. "Relieved?" She nodded. "Who knows what else you could have picked up?"

"I didn't—I don't have anything, right?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, we tested you for everything. I'm sayin' you could have." Charlotte stood up. "I'll make you toast. Come downstairs when you're ready." She nodded and Charlotte disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: **some people wanted more charlotte and addison, so there you go._

_there will be more addison and amelia coming too._

_more charlotte and cooper is coming __as well _

_along with more charlotte and amelia._

* * *

><p><em>as always, please review. :)<em>

_and thank you for those taking the time to review, i appreciate it_

_thank you for those reading too. (can't forget about you)_


	11. Chapter 11

Charlotte was standing at the counter, watching the toast brown. Amelia was sitting at the table, cupping a mug of hot tea in her still shaky hands. She jumped when there was a knock on the door. Charlotte looked into the living room and Addison was standing there. She raised an eyebrow. It was one in the morning. She looked at Amelia. "Do you want me to send her away or do you want to talk to her? She's worried about you—everyone is."

Amelia swallowed a small sip of her apple cinnamon tea. "Addie can come in."

Charlotte nodded and walked over to the patio door. She opened and shifted on her hip. "You are aware that it's one in the mornin', right?"

"Sam got called in for an emergency at the hospital. I saw the light was on, figured I'd come by. We shouldn't both be alone."

Charlotte shrugged. "I'm not alone, Addison."

"I know you have Amelia here, but she's not exactly good company—."

"I resent that." Amelia appeared in the living room.

Addison blinked. "Amelia?" Addison practically pushed Charlotte to side and pulled Amelia into a hug. "You're ok?"

"I'm being suffocated, but I'm ok."

Addison dropped her arms and stepped back. "You're really ok?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not ok, Addie. I have a lot of work to do."

Addison smiled. "Are you gonna go to rehab?"

Charlotte stepped forward. "Yes, she's going to rehab." Amelia was going to object, but Charlotte cut her off. "Amelia, you know you have to."

Amelia sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"What about your toast?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." She turned around and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Addison looked at Charlotte. "Now what?"<p>

Charlotte adjusted her sling strap. "I'll have to talk her into it."

"Maybe you should call in reinforcements."

Charlotte shook her head. "I can convince her. I'll let her rest tonight and bring it up again tomorrow."

Addison nodded. "Maybe you made it too easy for her."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows what to say to get you to adhere to her wishes. She told you she didn't want to get clean unless she did it at home. You gave into what she wanted. Now, she knows she needs more help, but she also knows she can get you to do anything as long as she threatens to get high. I know her."

"You're sayin' she doesn't wanna get clean?"

She nodded. "If she went to rehab, they would force her to talk about issues she's not ready to deal with. She knows you don't like talking, so she knows you won't push her to. I personally don't think she's hit rock bottom yet—granted, I don't know what construes rock bottom because I think taking drugs after ten years of being clean and sober is a little like rock bottom—but I don't think Amelia's reached the point of no return, yet."

Charlotte blinked and pushed her hair out of her face. "She's been playin' me this whole, hasn't she?"

Addison shrugged. "Amelia's good at hiding it. She was like that the first time too until she overdosed."

Charlotte sighed. "So I just let her out of the house, give her drugs, and pray she hits rock bottom before she's dead?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Well, you seem like you have all the answers, so what do you s'pose I do?"

Addison shrugged. "I don't know."

"Real helpful."

"I can call her mother."

"Oh, that's rich. Bring in her mother. If she won't listen to us, what makes you think a grown woman's gonna listen to her mother?"

"You'd be surprised." She paused. "You saw Amelia right after she called you, who knows? Maybe she did hit rock bottom."

"I wanna try somethin' first. Wait here." Charlotte walked towards the stairs and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Charlotte knocked on Amelia's door and walked in. She sat on the edge of the bed and Amelia peeked out from behind her pillow. Charlotte swallowed and took a deep breath. "The hospital just called. It seems like they made a mistake. They gave me the results of another patient of mine. You are pregnant."<p>

Amelia threw the pillow away and stared at her. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie about that, Amelia?"

"It's one in the morning. They wouldn't call you this late."

"I'm Chief of Staff. They'll call as late as they want. They're tryin' to cover their asses 'cause they know I'm gonna give 'em hell for messin' up patient blood samples."

Amelia rubbed her eyes. "I'm pregnant?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes. That's not a problem, is it?"

Amelia shrugged. "Um—."

"What aren't you tellin' me?" Amelia was silent. "Does this have to do with why you called me?" She nodded. "Tell me and I'll let you sleep." She didn't say anything. "Tell me, Amelia."

Amelia took a deep breath. "I—I found out I was pregnant before—before I OD'd. Some random guy—we had sex in the back on an alley. I think."

"Ok? I don't get it."

"I almost got clean 'cause of the baby—but I—I had a miscarriage. I completely lost it. I didn't even want the baby. I was nineteen, but I felt something for it."

"Did the idea that you could be pregnant this time, bring back those memories?"

Amelia nodded. "And I should probably mention that—that I didn't know who the father was—'cause it was sort of a pile-on." She paused. "A welcomed pile-on."

"I still don't under why you called me."

"I called you 'cause this time it wasn't a welcomed pile-on—and on top of the memories, I—I just thought you'd understand."

"'Cause I was raped?"

Amelia nodded. "It's not much, but it was enough. I thought of Derek and my dad—and I trusted Ryan."

"He's a drug addict, Amelia. He was usin' you to score more Oxy and to score somethin' else." She paused. "There has to be somethin' more. You were so against help and then suddenly you want it. There's gotta be more."

"Ryan reminds me of my dad, you know? The second I came to, I saw my father. Looking at me. Cursing himself for not saving me, not being here for me. I just couldn't disappoint him more by letting myself get swept into all this again." She paused. "When I realized that I had sex with them, I kept thinking that this isn't how my dad was supposed to become a grandfather—not how my mother was supposed to be a grandmother. I thought I had screwed up my body so much that the baby wouldn't survive like last time and it was all gonna happen again—overdosing—but this time my brother wouldn't be here to do CPR." She swallowed. "That's why I called you. Addison would have gotten on her soapbox and preached to me about what I was doing to myself and to Derek, my sisters, my mother, as if I didn't know that already. You've been through this. You'd just help me without saying a thing about it."

Charlotte nodded. "You still need help, Amelia, and I'm not just talkin' about goin' to a meeting every now and then. You need real help."

Amelia sighed. "I know."

"You know?"

She nodded. "I'm not an idiot, Charlotte. Clearly I know how easy it is to slip back into this all too familiar place. If I do it again, I'll never come back from it. And I've screwed up everything. Addison, Sheldon, you, my job."

Charlotte shifted a little and brushed Amelia's hair out of her face. "You're not a lost cause and I know Addison and Sheldon still care about you and just want what's best for you. I'm right here, and if you show me you're strong enough, completely clean, we'll talk about the job situation." Amelia nodded. "Everything's gonna be ok."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Charlotte sighed. "It's not easy. I still walk around with that accident on my shoulders every day. Sometimes I think it would be easier to let everything go and swallow a few pills—just to get through my day—but I always remember how far I've come, and I have more people than I did back then that need me to stay strong—need me to stay on the top of my game."

"Cooper?"

Charlotte nodded. "Him, my patients, all of you—one day, I'll have a rugrat who needs me. Back then, it was just me. Sure I had patients, but I was alone."

"I know the feeling."

"You're not alone, Amelia. Every one of us cares about you. I'm here, Addison is always there, Sheldon," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "is always there, and the rest, we just want you better—want you back to your usual self. We're all here to help. You just have to lean on us." She paused. "I'm done talkin'." She laughed. "Just know you're not alone. You will never be alone." She paused. "Ok, get some sleep or try to."

"Charlotte?"

She nodded. "Yes, Amelia?"

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem."

She looked down at her hands and then back up to Charlotte. "After this is all over, would you—could you—would you want to still go to meetings together?"

Charlotte smiled. "Of course. Name the time and place, and I'll be there. After all this, I need to go to a few hundred meetings myself."

Amelia smiled. "Um, how are you doing?"

"I'm good and you'll be good too. You were for ten years. That's a big accomplishment. Not everyone can say that." Charlotte smoothed down Amelia's hair. "You'll get there again. Trust me." Amelia nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Charlotte stood up and walked towards the door. "This is what's best for you, Amelia."

"I know."

Charlotte opened the door and held onto it. "Don't get mad, I was just tryin' to prove a point, make you remember why you called me, but you're not pregnant."

"You lied to me?"

"I know, I know. Honesty is best, but I needed you to remember why you called me. Why you wanted to get help. That was the only way I could think of to get you to confess."

"How can I trust you now?"

Charlotte swallowed. "It got you thinkin', didn't it? I'm still here for you, Amelia. That lie was just for you to know why you need help—why you want it. You can trust me. I promise. Everything else I said was true."

Amelia nodded. "That was a bitch of a thing to do."

Charlotte laughed. "I know. I'm sorry." She paused. "I'll see you in the mornin'. I'll call the rehab facility first thing." Amelia nodded and Charlotte disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the kitchen and Addison was still standing in the living room. "She's goin' to rehab."<p>

Addison blinked. "How'd you get her to change her mind?"

"That's not important." She covered her mouth to conceal a yawn. "I'm goin' back to bed. Feel free to hang out here, but I'm goin' to bed."

"I'll come back over in the morning. I'd like to go with you if that's ok?"

Charlotte nodded. "You can take her if you want. I'm sure she'd like that. She's afraid that she screwed everything up with all of us. You're still her family as far as I'm concerned."

Addison smiled. "Thank you for helping her."

"I didn't do anything. Amelia called me. I'm just keepin' an eye on her. She's doin' the work and she'll have to continue doin' the work."

"You being here is helping her."

Charlotte adjusted her sling. "I hope I made some sort of dent in her. We'll just have to wait and see if she comes out of this on the other side."

Addison nodded. "I guess so."

"Night, Addison."

"Goodnight, Charlotte." She walked over to the door. "Are you going home tomorrow?"

Charlotte nodded. "I was plannin' on it. With Amelia in Rehab, what do I need to hang out 'round her for? Cooper needs me. He's goin' through withdrawal himself."

Addison laughed. "It must be nice."

"What?"

"To have someone who wants what you want. Someone who understands what you want."

"You and Sam not workin' out?"

"That's not your problem," she walked towards the door, but turned around. "No, we're not."

Charlotte turned back towards the redhead. "If it makes you feel any better, Cooper and I don't agree on the kid issue either."

"But you two still work. Sam and I—."

"It's like tryin' to make your way through a vat of thick butter?"

"Um, yes?"

Charlotte laughed. "Maybe you should just call it quits. Seems like that's where you're headed anyways. You want a kid, he doesn't. What's gonna happen when that kid's older and he realizes that the man in his mother's life doesn't want him? That's no way to raise a child. If you want to do this on your own, do it on your own. Screw Sam."

Addison shrugged. "It's not that easy."

"'Cause you love him?" Addison nodded. "Love isn't always enough. If Sam really loved you, he would be willin' to at least give it a try—let you have what you want. I'm not sayin' he doesn't love you, but all this wishy-washy 'I care about her, but I can't do the kid thing again' isn't helpin' anyone. He's not gonna make the decision. You have to have the balls to make that decision for him. If he's not willin' to compromise, cut him loose. There are plenty of other men out there, who want what you want. You just gotta find one." She smiled. "Take me and Cooper, for example. I didn't plan for him to knock up some chick ten years ago, but that's what happened. I chose Cooper. Sam chose you. He knew what he was gettin' into, but he chose you anyway. I knew Cooper wanted kids from the second I met him, I knew that, but I chose to marry him even if I wasn't ready or didn't want kids myself. Cooper knew that too, but he was willin' to compromise 'cause he loves me." She paused. "Cut Sam loose, Addison. You'll both be happier. Why try to work on fixin' somethin' that will always be broken?" She walked into the kitchen and tossed the burnt toast into the trashcan. "Do what you want, but that's my advice." She walked out into the living room and went upstairs. Addison sighed and went back to Sam's.

* * *

><p><em>haven't written anything past this yet.<em>

_but please review :)_


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Charlotte had her bag packed by the door and was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee, when Amelia walked down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back and she was clutching her bag in her hands. "Charlotte?"

"In the kitchen, Amelia."

Amelia dropped her bag and walked into the kitchen. "Morning."

"Mornin'. Toast?"

She nodded and took the piece of plain toast from the blonde's welcoming hand. Addison pulled open the screen door and slipped into the living room. "Hey," she said as she went into the kitchen.

Amelia looked at her former sister-in-law. "Are you taking me?"

Addison nodded. "I'd like to, yes."

"Ok." She took a bite of her toast and zipped up her sweatshirt. "Then let's go."

Addison smiled and looked at Charlotte. "Thank you for doing this."

Charlotte took a sip of her vanilla coffee. "You're welcome. I'll be back at work on Monday."

Addison nodded. "I'll see you around, I guess." She walked over to the front door with Amelia and they left the house.

Charlotte finished her toast and coffee and did the dishes. She cleaned up a little and straightened out Amelia's bedroom before she took off for home.

* * *

><p>Charlotte jiggled the key into the door and pushed the door open. She blinked and shut the door slowly. Cooper turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Hi, Charlotte."<p>

"Oh, um, you have Mason here." She paused. "What—what are you two doin'?" She asked, walking a little farther into the loft.

"We're watching _Finding __Nemo. _I take it Amelia is—she's not taking tacos anymore?"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Tacos? I don't know about tacos, but she's in Rehab."

"Charlotte!"

"Cooper, the kid's eight. He wasn't raised under a rock."

He sighed. "You wanna join us?"

"I'm kind of wiped out. I was gonna take a quick nap and then I was gonna go to a meeting or a few meetings. Have fun with the rugrat." She smiled and disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Mason sat up and pushed back his hair. "Is that your wife?"<p>

Cooper nodded. "Mmhmm."

"She's prettier in person."

"She is."

"What kind of meeting is she going to? Like a hospital meeting?"

Cooper swallowed. "Yeah."

"You're lying."

"She's going to a Narcotics Anonymous meeting."

"She's a druggie?"

Cooper shook his head. "Ex. She's ok, now. She got help."

Mason relaxed into the couch. "She doesn't look like a druggie."

"She's not—not now, anyway."

"Hm."

"Just watch the movie, Mason."

"I'm tired of this movie, Cooper. Can we play Wii tennis?"

Cooper nodded. "Sure." He stood up and set up the game. He handed a controller to Mason. "Get warmed up. I'm gonna ask Charlotte if she wants to play. She may need the distraction."

* * *

><p>Cooper walked towards the bedroom and opened the screen. "Charlotte?"<p>

Charlotte was sitting up in bed, staring at the wall. "Huh?"

"Mason and I are about to play Wii tennis. I was wondering if you wanted to play with us."

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm about to leave."

"Are you ok?"

She shook her head again. "No, I'm not."

He closed the screen and sat on the edge of the bed. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"I think I gave into Amelia too easily."

"What do you mean?" He searched for her hand and held it tight, brushing his thumb across her skin.

"I mean, I know she's going to rehab, but I don't think—the reason she gave me for the reason she called me, seemed rehearsed." She paused. "Do you think—do you think I want her to get help so badly, that I'm not—I'm not thinking clearly?"

He shrugged. "Why would she go through detox, if she didn't want help?"

"To fool me. I'm worried that she's been playin' me this whole time."

"Well, only time will tell that, Char, but you shouldn't beat yourself up because you couldn't tell if she was lying to you. You couldn't tell. No one could. Besides, you don't even know that she lied to you. Maybe she really does want help."

Charlotte shrugged. "I know everyone's rock bottom is different, but hers—hers just seemed too rehearsed. Like she knew I was going to ask her to go into it again. It almost seems too easy, you know?"

He inched closer to her and pulled her into a loose hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her good arm around his, letting her other arm hang in front of her. He ran his hand up and down her back and kissed the top of her head. "Give her time, sweetie."

She pulled back and glared at him. "So I should let her find her rock bottom and pray she doesn't wind up dead? Great advice, Coop. I'm glad I asked you."

He sighed. "You know that's not what I meant."

"But it's what you said."

He brushed his thumb across her cheeks and wiped away her tears. "Just breathe, Char. Have faith in the process. That's all you can do now. You did the job you set out to do, the job you promised Amelia you would do. Maybe it was for nothing, maybe it helped her. No one can predict the future. Breathe. Take care of you now. Let Amelia take care of herself for right now."

Charlotte nodded and pushed her hair out of her face. "I'll be back later."

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. He cupped the sides of her face and kissed her harder. "Erica is coming by in an hour to pick up Mason. Name a place and I'll meet you for lunch."

"Ok. I forget the name of it, but that sandwich place that Violet goes to all the time."

"I know the exact one you're talking about. I'll be there at one."

She smiled. "Thank you for listening."

"That's what I'm here for, sweetie. I've got two ears. Take advantage of them."

She laughed and pushed him, playfully. "It feels good to be home."

"It feels good to have you home." He pushed his lips into hers again and pushed back her hair. "See you for lunch."

She nodded and got off the bed. She disappeared into the bathroom while Cooper went back into the living room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked out into the living room and stopped in front of the couch. Mason looked up at her and smiled. "Good luck at your meeting."<p>

Charlotte shot a glare at Cooper. "You told him?"

Cooper swallowed and pursed his lips. "You opened your big mouth first. This isn't all my fault."

She nodded. "You're right. I did." She paused. "Thank you, Mason."

"You're welcome."

Charlotte smiled at the kid and then looked at Cooper. "Please don't be late. I can't take more worryin'."

Cooper sighed and nodded. "I won't be." He paused. "Just breathe, Char." She nodded and walked out of the loft, disappearing down the hallway.

Mason looked up at Cooper. "She seems sad."

Cooper nodded. "She's stressed. She'll be ok." _I__hope._"Get ready to lose because I'm going to beat your butt at this game."

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." He laughed and they stood up, walking behind the couch to play the game.

* * *

><p>Charlotte drove along a side road and her eyes caught a glimpse of a woman, who looked remarkably like Amelia. <em>No. <em>_That__'__s __just __a __coincidence. __I__'__m __just__—__I__'__m __just __seeing __things. _She heard a few honks and immediately flipped her head back to the road and slammed on the breaks. She leaned back and took a breath—or a few. She pulled off the road and saw the woman collapse on the sidewalk.

Charlotte immediately hopped out of her car and ran over to her. As she got closer, she knew for sure that this stranger was, in fact, Amelia Shepherd. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed 9-1-1 as she checked Amelia's pulse. It was there, but barely. Amelia's eyes opened into small slits and Charlotte grabbed Amelia's chin. She shook it back and forth—which she knew was probably a bad idea, but she wasn't thinking clearly, right now. "Amelia, stay with me. The ambulance is on its way. Stay with me."

Amelia tried to speak, but nothing but air came out.

"Shhh, don't speak. Just breathe and stay with me."

Amelia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Charlotte checked her pulse again.

"Damn it!" She rested her hands—overlapped—on Amelia's chest and began to pump her chest. "Stay with me, Amelia!"

With all the commotion, Charlotte failed to notice the blood dried on Amelia's hands and caked under her fingernails. She couldn't think about where the blood came from, right in this moment. She was just trying to keep the girl from dying.

"Where is that damn ambulance?" She paused and looked at Amelia. She was cold and clammy and Charlotte was starting to fear the worst. "God damn it, where is the ambulance!" She perked up when she heard the sirens barreling down the road. "Thank God." Charlotte let out a breath and stayed with Amelia as the paramedics hooked her up to monitors and one paramedic squeezed the Ambu bag as she was the lifted into the ambulance. "I'm comin' with you." Charlotte hopped into the back of the ambulance and rode to the hospital. She held Amelia's sweaty hand the entire time.

* * *

><p><em>please review<em>

_:)_


	13. Chapter 13

_sorry for the delay._

_enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Charlotte hopped off the ambulance and followed the paramedics into the hospital. "Put her in bay three."<p>

Pete was standing at the nurses' station by the door when he heard the commotion. "What happened?"

She sighed. "She collapsed."

"I'm on it." Pete rushed over to Amelia and checked her breathing.

Amelia opened her eyes and looked around. She started to get up, but Pete held her down.

"Do you know where you are, Amelia?"

She stayed silent, but tried getting up again.

Pete put the oxygen mask on her and turned his head to look at the nurse, who was trying to get the IV in Amelia's arm. "Get the restraints." He repositioned the mask and held Amelia's wrist. "Just breathe. You need to calm down."

Charlotte was standing in the opening of the curtain, shaking.

"Are you ok, Charlotte?" Pete asked, turning around.

She shook her head and walked away.

Pete grabbed the restraints from the nurse and tied Amelia's wrists and ankles to the gurney. He put the oxygen mask on her again. "You have to keep that on, Amelia." He paused. "Do you know where you are?"

"That bitch had it coming."

"Who had it coming?"

She laughed and tried to break free. "Charlotte."

"Well, Charlotte saved your life today, so I wouldn't be so quick to call her a bitch." He paused and snapped the mask back into place. "Keep this on."

The nurse stuck the IV into Amelia's arm and looked at Pete. "All set, Dr. Wilder."

He scribbled something in her chart. "Bring her to a room and I want constant supervision. Check her vitals every half hour. If anything changes, page me." His head whipped around when Amelia's monitor started beeping. He looked at the nurse. "Get me the Narcan."

The nurse nodded and rushed out of the curtain. She came back a few minutes later with the correct dose of the antidote and handed the syringe to Pete.

Pete jabbed the needle into Amelia and pumped the antidote into her veins. He moved the oxygen mask a little and shone a light into Amelia's eyes. She grunted and her eyes opened slightly. "Welcome back." He paused and looked at the nurse. "Take her up to the Psych ward. I'm putting her on a 24 hour hold. Report any news to me," he amended. He handed the chart over to the nurse and walked out of the curtain. He pulled off his gloves and threw them away. He went back to what he was doing before Amelia was rushed in.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked down the hallway and pushed through the doorway. She stumbled to her office and unlocked the door. She slipped inside and collapsed onto the couch. She took out her cellphone and dialed Cooper's number. "Cooper?"<p>

"_Oh hey, Charlotte. What's wrong?"_

"Can you—can you come to the hospital?"

"_Why are you at the hospital? Are you hurt?"_

"I'm fine."

"_I thought you were going to a meeting. What happened?"_

She swallowed and clutched a pillow against her chest. "I was going to a meeting when I saw Amelia staggering along the sidewalk. She collapsed. I drove with her to the hospital."

"_She's using? I thought she was in Rehab."_

"She was s'posed to be." She paused. "Can you come?"

"_I still have Mason."_

"Cooper, please."

"_Ok, ok. I'll just bring him. I don't have a choice."_

She sighed. That wasn't the best case scenario, but he was right. He didn't have a choice. "I'm in my office."

"_Did you make it to your meeting?"_

She shook her head. "No."

"_I'll be right there. It's ok. You're ok."_

"Please hurry."

"_If it was just me, I'd go well past the speed limit to get there, but I'll have Mason with me. I'll try to get there as fast as I can."_

"I didn't mean break the law, Coop. I just meant, come straight here."

"_Right. Just breathe. I love you."_

She swallowed. "Just come."

"_On my way."_

She hung up the phone and lied down on the couch. She clutched the pillow close to her chest and closed her eyes. She was shaking and her breathing quickened. Tears welled up behind her closed eyelids and some leaked out. She sighed and pulled herself into a ball.

* * *

><p>Cooper knocked on her office door twenty minutes later. He opened it and he walked in. "Charlotte?" He shut the door and went over to the couch. He sat on the coffee table and rested his hand on her leg. She rolled over to face him and he brushed the tears off her cheeks. "I'm here."<p>

She smiled faintly and looked around. "Where's the kid?"

"I dropped him off in the ER. Pete's taking him on rounds. Thought Mason would like that and thought you'd appreciate it just being me."

She nodded. "I thought this was done—not done, but I thought she was—."

Cooper shifted to the couch and she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs. He rubbed her back lightly and moved her hair to the side. "I know, Char."

"Addison was right. She played me. I should have just sent her to rehab in the first place. What kind of friend am I? I let this happen. This is all my fault. What business did I have doing this? None. I screwed up. I screwed up big time. Amelia's probably dead and it'll be all my fault."

He kissed her shoulder softly and continued to rub her back. "Breathe. This isn't your fault. You did a great job, sweetie."

"Then why do I feel so lousy?"

He sighed. "Because you care about Amelia. If you had sent her to rehab in the first place, all this still would have happened. She wasn't ready. Now, maybe she will be. She played all of us, Charlotte. That's not your fault. You're not a mind reader. You couldn't have known."

"But I'm an addict, Coop. I know the games, the lies. I should have known. That's the problem. I should have known. Because of my history, I should have known what she was up to!"

He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and brushed his lips against her neck. "Just breathe."

"I don't wanna breathe."

He sighed and smoothed his hand over the back of her head. "Sweetie, stop beating yourself up about this. It won't do you or Amelia any good. You care about Amelia. That's why you couldn't see it."

"But Addison figured it out—."

"Well, give her a gold star and move on."

She let a hushed laugh escape.

"It doesn't matter if Addison figured it out or not, she didn't do anything."

"Because I wouldn't let her."

"What would she have done? She would have kicked Amelia out and sent her to rehab, and we'd be right back here. Amelia wasn't ready to get help."

"Cooper, you don't understand. She called me because she told me she wanted help. This was all a scam. She tricked me. _Me_. I should have known what she was plannin'. Given my history, I should have known that she wasn't ready. I knew it when she gave me that bogus story about the pregnancy, but I chose to forget about it and look where that got me."

"Nothing you did or didn't do caused this, Char. She would have been in this same place if Addison or Sheldon or Violet or Pete or Sam had stepped in and dragged her ass into rehab. She wasn't ready. Whether she tricked you and everyone else, that doesn't matter. That doesn't matter. She wasn't ready, and given your history, you know you can't make someone do something they don't wanna do if they're not ready to do it."

She nodded. "I just feel so used."

"You tried."

"But I failed."

"We all did." He paused. "You win some, you lose some."

She rubbed her eyes and pushed her lips into his softly. She separated from him and smiled. "Thank you for comin' down here."

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you going to check on Amelia?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"You need me to stick around?"

If you wouldn't mind."

"I'll take Mason to the cafeteria. You can meet me up there when you're ready. We'll have lunch here instead of going out."

The corners of her mouth twitched as she formed a slight smile. "Maybe I should have left her on the sidewalk. That would teach her."

Cooper laughed. "You don't mean that."

"Who says I don't?"

He raised his eyebrows and moved his mouth to the side. "Charlotte?"

She sighed. "Ok, I don't mean that."

He kissed her forehead and stood up. He held out his hand and she grabbed it. He pulled her to her feet and their lips met. He smiled and broke the kiss. "Come on."

She leaned into him and exhaled. "Thank you for this."

"It's ok, Char. I'm happy to do it. I've been urging you to talk to me since we first started dating. You're finally doing it, why would I bail on you now?"

She shrugged. "I know you have better things to do."

"Nothing is better than hanging out with you, and that's the truth."

She sighed. "Except for hanging out with Mason."

"Did you hear me? I said nothing is better than hanging out with you. Now me hanging out with you _and_ Mason, that's a different story."

She nodded. "Well, what about our baby?"

"Wait, are you pregnant?"

She shook her head. "No, but I will be one day."

"Well, our baby will beat everyone—sorry, Char."

"Don't be." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. "But I'll still be your priority, right?"

"You and our baby will be my first priority. I promise." He paused. "Now, let's go to the ER. You can go check on Amelia while I take Mason upstairs."

She nodded. "Ok." She took his hand for a second and squeezed gently. She let go and walked over to the door. She opened it and he followed her down the hallway towards the Emergency Room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte saw Pete standing by the nurses' station. She and Cooper walked over to him. Cooper walked away with Mason, and Charlotte leaned against the counter. "So, um, is Amelia, is she ok?"<p>

Pete turned his head and blinked at the blonde. "She's upstairs in the psych ward. I placed her on a 24 hour hold. She's still restrained, and we're monitoring her closely—making sure her vitals keep improving. She's lucky you saw her."

"She was in the middle of the sidewalk. I think someone else would have called 9-1-1 if I wasn't there."  
>"Don't downplay what happened, Charlotte. You saved her life."<p>

"Is she up for visitors?"

"She's up. For Visitors, I'm not sure."

"Thanks, Pete."

"I think you should talk to her about Rehab options."

"She was in Rehab, Pete. She checked herself out." She paused. "But I'll talk to her again. See if now she'll listen to someone."

Pete nodded. "Good luck."

Charlotte sighed. "I'm gonna need it." She turned around and headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Charlotte knocked on the door, and Amelia craned her neck to see who was at the door. Charlotte stepped in and sat in the chair next to the bed. "How are you feelin'?"<p>

"Like crap. Tell Pete I don't have to be in crazy town. I'm fine."

"Amelia, you're not fine." She paused. "Do you remember what happened?"

She shook her head.

"Can you tell me why you checked out of rehab?"

"Ryan called. Said he scored something that I couldn't pass up. So I didn't."

Charlotte sighed. "Where's Ryan now?"

Amelia shrugged. "No idea."

Charlotte took Amelia's hand. "You overdosed, Amelia."

She blinked slowly. "Pete said you saved my life."

Charlotte nodded. "I did."

"Well then I guess I owe you a thank you."

"Did you really wanna be saved?"

Her eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You checked yourself out of Rehab to get high and you almost died. If you wanted to be saved, you would have stayed in Rehab. You fooled me once, Amelia. I'm not gonna let you do it again."

"If I go to Rehab, does that mean I can leave the Looney bin?"

"Is almost dying not rock bottom for you? It would be for me." She paused. "Believe me I know why you wanna be strong—pretend you're just fine—but I know this kills you. Having to be saved once again—letting the drugs control you again."

There was a knock on the door and both women looked over. "Amelia, how could you."

"Addie—."

"Maybe I should call your mother, sisters, and brother and see how they feel about all this."

"No! I don't want them knowing I screwed up again."

Addison walked farther into the room. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wanted more drugs." Amelia squeezed the IV bag. "What is this stuff? I can't read it."

"It's to help with your withdrawal symptoms," Charlotte explained.

"No wonder I feel good."

"Ok, this is serious, Amelia. Do you want help or not?" Addison asked, her voice raising a few decibels.

Amelia stayed silent.

Charlotte leaned forward. "Amelia, do you understand what happened today? You almost died. You were dead, actually—twice. I care about you—we all care about you. You need help. This isn't a joke."

Amelia nodded and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Does that mean you'll go back to Rehab?"

She nodded again and rubbed her eyes.

"This Ryan kid is bad news, Amelia. Cut him loose. You don't need 'im," Charlotte said, squeezing Amelia's hand.

Addison blinked slowly. "Oh that's another reason I came up here. Ryan Od'd."

Amelia's eyes widened and darted back and forth between Addison and her hands. "He what?"

"He was in the ER when I arrived at the hospital."

Amelia's bottom lip quivered and blinked back tears. "He's dead?"

Addison nodded.

Charlotte brushed her thumb across Amelia's hand.

Amelia yanked her arms free and pulled off her ankle restraints. She sat up and ripped the covers off of herself. She yanked the IV tube out of her arm and hopped off the bed. Charlotte and Addison both held her back.

"Amelia, lay back down," Charlotte said, calmly.

"Get me out of here!"

"We'll have to sedate you," Addison added.

Amelia swallowed and got back on the bed. "I need to see him."

"He's probably already in the morgue."

"Addie, can you do something for me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Get my father's watch back."

"You gave him your father's watch?"

Amelia nodded.

"You know how upset your mother would be if she knew you gave away your father's watch?"

"Go get it."

"It'll be in a bag with his belongings," Charlotte told Addison, not knowing the significance of this particular watch. She wasn't really interested.

Addison nodded. "I'll go track down the watch. I can't believe you gave him your father's watch." She shook her head and walked out of the room.

"I'll go—to Rehab. I'll go."

Charlotte smiled. "Tomorrow when you get out of the hospital."

Amelia nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I swear if you'r pullin' my leg again—."

"I'm not. I promise."

"Prove it to me first and I'll believe you."

"Charlotte—."

"You wanna play me, that's fine, just know that it'll take a lot more than you sayin' you'll go to rehab for me to trust you again. My trust for you was already broken to start with. You'll be kissin' my ass for a long time, Amelia." She stood up and walked over to the door. "Take it easy." She walked out of the room and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>Do you want more?<em>

_Please review :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_sorry for the delay. I've been busy, but here you go._

enjoy.

:)

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the cafeteria and looked around.<p>

Cooper waved from one of the back tables. "Char!"

She blinked and headed over to where he and Mason were sitting. She pulled a chair out and sat down, stealing a fry from Cooper's plate.

"Hey, those are mine."

"Great lesson to teach your kid, Coop."

He laughed. "Have a fry. I have plenty," he corrected.

She smiled and took another fry. "What are you two talkin' about?"

Mason took a sip of his strawberry milkshake. "Drugs."

She blinked and stared at Cooper. "What are you teachin' that boy?"

He laughed. "I'm not teaching him anything he doesn't already know, Char." He paused. "How's Amelia?"

"Stable."

"Did you two talk?"

She nodded. "She agreed to go to rehab for real this time. I know she hates me, but I'm just worried about her."

Cooper rested his hand on hers and smiled. "I know you do, and she knows that too. Whether she appreciates it now or not, she knows that you care about her, and you're not just being a bully."

She nodded. "I hope she gets help. She needs it."

He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. "She will." He paused. "You wanna get out of here?"

"You can teach Cooper how to play Wii Tennis 'cause he kinda sucks."

Charlotte laughed. "He can't be that bad."

"Oh, he's bad."

"Hey!" Cooper protested.

She smiled. "I'd love to. I need a distraction."

Cooper stood up. "You want anymore fries or can I toss them?"

"I'm good." She stood up and pushed in her chair. She let out a breath and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "On second thought, I'll meet you guys at home."

"You ok?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I just need to go to a meetin'."

He pushed his lips into hers and smiled. "She's gonna be fine."

"I hope she gets through this."

"We all do." He brushed his lips against her forehead. "I'll see you later." He looked at Mason. "Come on, Mason. I'm gonna beat you at Wii Tennis"

Mason laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

"It's on."

"It's been on."

Charlotte smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Take your time." He kissed her on the cheek as he and Mason passed her.

She let out a breath and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was standing at a nurses' station in the ER. She was looking at a chart and when two men stepped up next to her. "Excuse me."<p>

She turned her head and looked at them. "Wait, you look familiar. Dr. Sloan, was it? Plastics guy from Seattle?"

He nodded. "Mark."

"Can I help you?" She asked, closing the chart in front of her.

"We're looking for Amelia Shepherd."

She nodded. "I need to ask who you are in relation to her."

Mark nodded. "Old family friend and this is Derek, Amelia's brother."

"Ok. She's in room 12."

"Is she ok?" Derek finally said.

"For now. You can ask her yourself. She's awake. I was just in there ten minutes ago."

They nodded and walked away.

Charlotte turned back to the chart, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, but let out a breath when she saw Cooper standing next to her. "Never do that."

He sighed. "Sorry. Who were those guys you were talking to?"

She glared at him.

"I wasn't implying anything, Charlotte. I was asking a question."

"You were too implying somethin' and that was Mark and Derek. They flew in from Seattle to see Amelia. Mark's an old family friend and Derek's her brother."

"I should have reworded it differently. I was really just curious."

She let out a breath. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today. What are you doin' here anyway?"

"Checking on a patient."

"Where's Mason?"

"With his mother."

"Just figured he'd be with you."

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Never mind. And no he's not with me. I don't spend every ten minutes with him, Char, if that's what that was about."

"Never mind what? Say what you were gonna say."

He let out a breath. "Nothing."

"Cooper!"

"Breathe. What has gotten into you? You're being—."

"A bitch?"

He shook his head. "No. I was gonna say you're being—you're testy. What's wrong?"

She let out a breath. "I don't know. All this stuff with Amelia is stressin' me out. Sorry."

"It's ok. You busy?"

She nodded. "Kind of. Why?"

"Thought we could get dinner or something."

"Sorry. Later?"

He smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Alright." He paused. "Can you just breathe and try to relax? Don't let this thing with Amelia get under your skin. It's not healthy. You need to relax."

"I'm tryin'."

"Why were Mark and Derek here? Didn't you say that Amelia didn't want anyone else here?"

She shrugged. "I guess Addison called Derek anyway. Might have called the whole family, who knows? I know Amelia's gonna be pissed. She was adamant about her family not knowin'. Who would? It's embarrasin'."

"Did you tell your family?"

"God, no, but I suppose it wouldn't have made much difference if I did. I'd be just one more name on the list."

"The list?"

"Y'know, the-famous-King-family-who's-got-a-problem-with-Booze-and/or-pills-now list?"

Cooper nodded.

"I'm not sayin' you shouldn't tell your family, but sometimes it's better that they don't know your business."

"It's also easier."

"I don't recommend keepin' it a secret 'cause if no one knows, you can deny you have a problem, but it is easier."

"Would you want—if we had a kid, and he or she had a problem with drugs or alcohol, would you want to know?"

"They wouldn't, but if they did, course I would. I don't want our kids lyin' to us."

He smiled. "I agree."

"And we can't help them if they don't talk to us."

He nodded. "True."

She looked at her watch. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

He let out a breath. "Ok. Relax." He brushed his fingers through her hair. "Bye." He smiled and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Before Charlotte headed home, she knocked on the door of Amelia's hospital room. Amelia looked up at her. "Did you call them?"<p>

Charlotte blinked. "Called who?"

"Derek and Mark and the rest of the Brady Bunch."

"No. Addison must have called them. Is it just Derek and Mark?" She walked into the room and sat on the chair beside Amelia's bed.

"Yeah."

"Where are they?"

"Getting coffee."

"How are you doin'?"

"Fine. I didn't want them here—I didn't want them knowing."

Derek and Mark walked into the room. "Hello again," Charlotte said, turning her head.

Mark smiled. "Hey." He paused. "Are you still a sexologist?"

Charlotte laughed. "Why? You need to see me for somethin'?"

Derek shook his head and patted Mark on the chest. "Definitely not."

"But yes, I am." Charlotte looked at Amelia and adjusted the IV bag. She turned her head again. "Did she tell you two what happened?"

"No," Derek said.

"I won't spoil it for you then. I'll let Amelia tell you what happened."

Derek's eyes went to the bed. He walked over to it and picked up the watch. "Where did this come from?"

"I—." Amelia started.

"You stole this from mom? Does she even know you have it?"

She shook her head.

"Amelia!" He paused. "What are you doing with it, anyway?"

"I—," she started again.

"I can't believe you took this from mom. This watch means everything to her." He paused. "Why do you have it and why is it here?"

Amelia sat up and looked at the watch. "I gave it to my boyfriend."

Derek's eyes widened.

"Give it to me, Derek."

"I'm giving it back to mom."

"NO! I need it. Give it me."

"Why?"

"Because—." She trailed off.

"Because why?"

"Because it helps me! Give it back."

Derek ran his finger over the face of the watch and looked down at it.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Can someone explain to me why you two are fightin' over a watch? Your yellin' is disturbin' other patients."

Derek looked at Charlotte. "It was our father's."

"Don't," Amelia said, firmly, glaring at him.

"Our father got killed for this watch. It's the only thing our mother has left of him." He finished, looking back at his baby sister. He placed the watch in her hand. "If it helps you, keep it, but don't ever give it to anyone else, I don't care who it is. This watch stays with you and you only."

Amelia nodded.

"Seriously Amy, don't give it to anyone else."

Amelia clutched the watch and brushed her finger against the leather.

"Amelia, are you ok?" Charlotte said, reaching for the her hand.

Amelia nodded. "Fine."

Charlotte squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry."

She nodded.

Derek looked at Charlotte. "Are you Amelia's friend?"

"We're junky buddies," Amelia answered.

Charlotte blinked slowly and turned to face Derek. "Yes, we're friends."

"You too?"

Charlotte shot a glare towards Amelia and nodded.

"Oh."

Charlotte stood up. "If you need anything, call me, Amelia." She looked at Derek and Mark. "Visiting hours end in twenty minutes." She walked through the small gap between them and left the room.

"I take it she didn't want anyone knowing?" Mark guessed.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything," Amelia confessed. "It was a secret. Well not a secret, but a secret to you."

Derek nodded. "Is she helping you too?"

"She was until she started being a bitch about everything."

"So what happened?"

Amelia let out a breath and clenched her jaw. "Nothing."

"Something happened, Am, or you wouldn't be in the hospital." Derek took to the chair that Charlotte had just left vacant.

"Started drinking a lot. Went to meetings. Got sober. Had a sip of something at a wedding. Missed the feeling. Started drinking. Operated with a drink in my system. Lost my hospital privileges. Friend committed suicide. Turned to drugs. Met a guy. Did some more drugs. Got clean. Went to rehab. Left rehab. OD'd. Ended up here. The end."

Derek blinked slowly. "You got clean? Recently?"

"I was clean and sober for four days."

"Are you going to Rehab?"

Amelia nodded. "Soon as I get sprung from this place."

"Good." He paused. "And Charlotte doesn't seem like a bitch to me."

Amelia swallowed. "She's not, but I wish she was. Then I'd have an excuse to hate the woman, and an excuse not to feel horrible for what I've been doing to her." She yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"We'll come back tomorrow. We're staying for a few days."

"Don't you have a wife and," she looked at Mark, "and don't you have a kid?"

"Sofia's taken care of, and Meredith's working. She has to focus on 5th year resident stuff."

"You didn't have to come."

"We both care about you, Am. We're all family. We may not talk or see each all the time, but we're still family."

She smiled, faintly, and nodded.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Night, Am."

"Night, Derek. Goodnight to you too, Mark."

"Goodnight, Amy."

"It's Amelia."

"Not to us, it isn't." He laughed and he and Derek left the room.

Amelia let out a breath and closed her eyes. She was mad that Addison called them, but she was glad it was just them and not her mother and sisters too. That would have been a nightmare, and let's face it, Mark was nice to look at.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	15. Chapter 15

Derek was sitting in Amelia's hospital room when she woke up. "Hey, Am."

She pushed herself up and looked around. "Hey, Der. Where's Mark?"

"Looking for that sexologist—your friend."

She rolled her eyes. "He does know she's married, right?"

He nodded. "This is Mark. Being married isn't an obstacle for him, it's a challenge. He slept with Addison when she was my wife, remember?"

"Right."

"How's Meredith?"

"She's good. She misses Zola, the baby we were trying to adopt. She has spina bifida."

"Wait you were adopting a baby?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh." She paused. "That sexologist, my friend, she told me I was pregnant when I wasn't, to get me to go to rehab."

"Why would you believe her?"

"She's a doctor and I had her run a pregnancy test—."

"Not again."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Should have learned my lesson, right?"

"You should have. Do you know how many diseases you could have gotten? That isn't something to laugh about."

"Who's laughing? I certainly wasn't."

"Hmm."

"Are you here to judge me or are you here 'cause you care about my wellbeing?"

He sighed. "I'm not judging."

Addison knocked on the door, interrupting their conversation, and walked in. "How are you feeling, Amelia?"

"Like crap."

Derek turned his head and pushed himself up. "I'll try and find Mark." He brushed past Addison and walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Addison raised an eyebrow and walked farther into the room. "What's his problem?"<p>

"Mark's searching for Charlotte and he brought up that you slept with Mark when you and my brother were still married. He's bitter, as he should be."

"That was years ago." She paused. "Wait, did you say Charlotte?"

Amelia nodded. "I hope Cooper's not the jealous type."

"He is. Remember at Bizzy's funeral? Archer started flirting with Charlotte 'cause they slept together."

"Wait, Charlotte slept with Archer?"

"Two years ago. I walked in on them. Cooper's still a little angry."

"Justifiably so." She paused. "When am I getting out of this hellhole?"

"From what I understand, today."

Amelia let out a breath. "Thank God."

"Are you going to rehab?" Addison was afraid to ask.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You don't sound sure."

"Who is sure about that kinda thing? Drugs are good—they make me feel good. Who would want to give that up? Being clean and sober is hard work. Popping pills and drinking alcohol is easy." She paused. "But I'm going to rehab, Addie. I have a problem, I know I do, but I'm allowed to be a little unsure."

"Maybe I should call your mom—."

"No. I'm still mad that you called Derek. I don't need my mother here. I have you and Charlotte breathing down my neck, telling me what I should do, how I should act, I don't need my actual mother here joining in."

Addison nodded. "I called Derek because he should know and he cares about you. You're his baby sister, Amelia. He just wants you to be ok."

"Well he knows and I'm ok, now he can go. He'll probably tell my sisters and my mom. That's not what I wanted. I didn't want anyone knowing that I screwed up again. I've screwed up my whole life. I finally got clean and went to school. I'm a doctor. I thought maybe that would prove to my family that I've changed, but this—me falling back—is just another reason why I'm a loser. I screwed up again and my family just likes to rub that in my face."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door and Charlotte walked in. "Mark just hit on me."<p>

Amelia laughed. "That's Mark for you, but the man has skills."

"How are you feelin'?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Maybe 'cause you're in a hospital room after almost dyin' of a drug overdose," Charlotte answered.

"Are the rumors true? Am I getting out of here today?"

"I'll have to ask the—."

"You're Chief of Staff. Override the damn doctor and get me out of here. I'm fine."

"Are you?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I'm going to rehab, Charlotte, so you can stop keeping me here in hopes that I won't use. I know that's what you're doing."

Charlotte let out a breath and adjusted her sling. "I'll see what I can do." She turned around and swallowed. She was praying that Amelia wasn't lying again. She couldn't handle that. She walked out of the hospital room and turned the corner, heading towards her office.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked in the door of the loft and sank down on the couch. Cooper walked out of the bedroom and handed her a martini. "Not as good as yours, but it's the thought that counts, right?" He sat down next to her and smiled, brushing his lips against her cheek.<p>

She took a sip and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's good, Coop, but not as good as mine."

He laughed. "I know, but I tried."

She set the glass on the coffee table and hooked her arm around his. "I wish I could trust her."

"Who? Amelia?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. I wish I could just trust that this'll be it, that she'll go to rehab and that'll be the end of it. But I can't. I'm waiting for that call that says she's dead, that she got herself killed over a few goddamned pills. I want to trust her and I guess, I won't unless I try to, but I can't—not after what she did, not after what she's been doin'."

"Let up on her, maybe. She might feel too much pressure or too much like you're trying to control her or be her mother. I don't know. Give her space, lay off a little, let her find her own way, let her come to you if she needs you. Be her friend and be her boss, but you gotta decide when to turn off one and turn on the other. You can't be her friend at work, but you can't be her boss outside of work. You gotta choose, Char."

"What do you know?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I have no idea what this is like, what you went through, what Amelia's going through, I don't know. I'm just trying to understand this."

She nodded and inched closer to him, letting out a deep breath. "So you're saying this is my fault? I was too hard on her?"

He shook his head. "That is not what I'm saying at all. You were right to take away her privileges, you were right to tell all of us her problem, you did the right thing, sweetie. Don't ever doubt that. You were doing your job, maybe a little too much, is what I'm getting at."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really know Amelia, but maybe she felt like you were ganging up on her, that we were all ganging up on her. Think of how you felt when everyone was telling you that you were doing the wrong thing by Amelia when you decided to try and detox her by yourself, when everyone got in your face and told you what you should or shouldn't be doing. Sometimes you have to let someone fall so they can pick themselves back up. Amelia knew what she was doing was wrong. She's a bright girl. She knew operating with one drink in her wasn't the best idea." He took a breath. "Maybe you can't be both, her boss and her friend."

"But I am."

He nodded. "I know, Char." He paused. "I don't know what I'm saying so don't even listen to me. I don't understand any of this."

She sighed and looked up at him. "So Mark tried to flirt with me—well, he didn't try, he did," she said, changing the subject.

Cooper's eyes widened. "What?"

"I didn't flirt back, Coop, so relax. I wouldn't do that to you. I just thought it was funny that he flirted with me of all people."

"You think cheating is funny?"

She pulled away from him. "Obviously I don't think it's funny, Cooper. I understand how Amelia's feeling because someone cheated on me. Clearly I don't think cheating is funny. Besides, I didn't cheat. I didn't flirt back."

"I'm sorry. I'm guess I just miss you."

"I'm right here, Coop."

"I know, but you're so wrapped up with Amelia, I hardly see you anymore. You spent four days at Amelia's house, you came home, you went out again, you spent another few hours at the hospital, and you've been there since, talking to Amelia or whatever."

"I'm here now."

"Yeah, but we're talking about Amelia again."

She sighed. "Cooper—."

"I'm being crazy and unfair, I know. You care about Amelia. She's your friend. I did the same thing to you with Violet when she was pregnant. I guess I understand how you felt now. I just miss you."

Charlotte smiled. "When she goes to rehab, I'll be all yours again, Coop."

He pushed his lips against hers. "All mine?" He smirked, letting his lips linger against hers for a few minutes.

She kissed him back and smiled, raising her eyebrows up and down. "All yours."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him. "Good."

"It only took you two years to understand how I felt."

He laughed. "Yeah, well." He kissed the top of her head and leaned back on the couch. "Amelia will be fine, Char."

"And you're right. I can't be her boss all the time. To me, that's just tough love. It always worked for me when I was growin' up or at least that's what I convinced myself it was."

"She knows you care, sweetie. She knows you're just trying to help."

"I wish life was easier sometimes."

"Don't we all, Char, don't we all." He kissed the top of her head and relaxed into the couch. "Aside from Amelia, how are you?"

"Fine. How's Mason?"

"He's fine. He was going to come over tonight, but I decided to cancel 'cause I knew you were gonna come home early."

She smiled and leaned back against him. "Thank you."

He brushed his thumb against her hand. "You wanna go out to dinner?"

"I'd rather just stay in."

"That works too." He paused. "Why don't you take a shower and take some time for yourself. I'll make something for dinner."

She stood up and looked at him. "You sayin' I need a shower?"

He laughed. "No." He stood up and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Of course not. I'm saying you need to relax. A shower or bath is the best way to do that, in my opinion."

"I was only jokin'." She laughed and walked into the bedroom. "Hey, Coop?"

He nodded. "Yeah?"

"You want me to yourself right now?"

"Huh?"

She walked over to the doorway. "I said, do you want me to yourself, right now?"

"As in—?"

She giggled. "Mmhmm."

He smiled and pranced over to her. "Lead the way, my dear." He slapped her ass and she jumped. He took her hand and they disappeared into the bathroom, sliding the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Not sure how I feel about this chapter.<em>

_Any suggestions? Anything you wanna see? _

_:)_


	16. Chapter 16

Amelia was standing in front of the Rehabilitation center she was supposed to be checking into this morning. She clutched her bag and stared at the double doors. She was just here, but this time it was for real. She wasn't scared of it anymore or at least that was what she was telling herself.

Derek walked up behind her and rested his hand on his baby sister's shoulder. "You can do this, Am."

She turned her head to look at her older brother and let out a breath. "Can I?"

He nodded. "I believe you can."

She smiled, faintly. "Got any ideas on how to gain back the trust of a good friend—a few good friends?"

He shrugged. "Be honest?"

She sighed. "Thanks, Derek. That really helps."

"Look, first be honest with yourself, and then be honest with them. Apologize until it borders on excessive, and take it slow. Would you happen to be talking about that blonde woman?"

"Charlotte, yes—she's one of them."

"She's tough, but I think she cares about you—truly cares about you. And she's been through this before, so she understands what addiction can do to someone, to his or her friendships and family relationships, she's been there. Talk to her. Be honest with her. Let her help you, Amy."

Amelia nodded and swallowed. "Do you think she'll listen?"

"Would it hurt to try?"

She shook her head. "No, I guess it wouldn't."

"Focus on you right now, and when the time comes to repair the relationships you've broken, take a breath and just be honest."

Amelia wrapped her arms around Derek and rested her head on his chest. "Thanks, Der."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Do you have dad's watch?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You can call me. Anytime."

She let out a breath and leaned against him. "Are you gonna walk me in?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"You ready?"

She separated from him and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She picked up her bag and nodded. "I'm ready."

He held out his hand. "Then let's go."

She grabbed his hand and wrapped her fingers around his. "Let's go." She took a step closer to the entrance, but stopped.

"You can do this, Am. You're loud and fearless, and as much as that scares the crap out of me, those things are exactly why you can do this. You can conquer this."

She swallowed and squeezed his hand tighter. "I can do this."

"You can do this."

She nodded and walked through the doors. She went up to the check-in desk and stopped behind another woman. "Next please," the woman behind the counter, announced.

Derek gave Amelia a little nudge forward and she walked up to the counter, dropping his hand and looking up at the woman, staring at her chin. "Amelia Shepherd, checking in."

The woman handed her a clipboard. "Fill these out and we'll get started."

Amelia hesitantly took the clipboard and walked over to the couches. She sat down and started filling out the paperwork. She looked at Derek. "I'm ok. You can go."

"I'm not going anywhere until you're taken back." He sat down next her and draped his arm around her, rubbing her arm a little. "Just breathe, Amy."

She nodded and finished filling out everything on the clipboard. She stood up and walked back over to the counter. She handed it over to the woman and nodded. "I'm done."

"Ok. I'll take you back now."

"Give me a second." She walked over to Derek, who was standing up now. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a breath against his chest. "Thanks, Der."

"I'll let everyone know you're checked in and going to stay checked in, right?"

She nodded. "I'm not gonna run away again. I'm here for good or at least for the next fifty days."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna stick around for another two days, so if you need anything, just call, ok?"

She nodded and dropped her arms, separating from him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Search Addison's house—my house for anything. Alcohol or drugs. Charlotte cleared me out, but just turn the place upside and check to make sure there's nothing there—nothing that will remind me of drugs or alcohol. Empty bottles, empty pill containers, blah, blah, blah."

"I will. I'll get everyone to help." He brushed his lips against her forehead. "Dad would be proud of you—for being strong and doing this."

Amelia let out a breath, wiping a single tear that had managed to escape. "Well, I gotta go. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Focus on you and be honest with yourself first."

She nodded and walked over the woman, who had been sitting behind the counter. "Bye."

"Bye." He smiled and watched his baby sister disappear down the hallway. No matter how old she got, no matter what messes she got herself into, she would always be his baby sister. He waited until she was completely out of sight before walking out of the double doors and heading back to Amelia's house.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting on the couch in Amelia's house when the door opened. She turned her head and was about to scream something, but swallowed it, realizing it was Derek who had walked through the door and not Amelia.<p>

Derek raised an eyebrow, eyeing Charlotte's scowl. "Am I missing something? This is Amelia's house, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes. Just coverin' my bases, makin' sure if she cut out on rehab again, someone would be home."

"She's staying this time. I just dropped her off."

"Why are you here, then? Thought you were headin' back to Seattle?"

"Mark went back this morning because of his daughter, but I'm staying, just in case, Amelia needs me." He paused. "I've been sent on a mission to turn this place upside down looking for anything that could or will remind Amy of alcohol or drugs."

"I cleared her out when I detoxed her, but you're welcome to look again. She's sneaky. Check floorboard, backs of mirrors, under the mattresses. Those were my favorite hiding places."

He nodded. "You can help if you want."

"I don't know how much help I'll be with one arm, but sure, I'll help."

"Did my sister do that?"

Charlotte nodded. "It's no big deal. It'll be good as new in two weeks."

"Did it hurt?"

She nodded. "I can't take anything for it and Advil or over the counter pain relievers don't work for me, so yeah, it hurt, but I'm tough. A broken arm ain't gonna stop me."

"You remind me a lot of Amelia."

She smiled. "I see a lot of myself in her, which is why I'm so invested in her. I wish she cared a little, y'know?" She said, looking under the couch cushions.

"She does. Trust me, she does. She's not her when she's on drugs. She's a different person—a meaner person—but she cares."

"I know all about bein' a different person when you're on drugs." She paused. "Did she tell you she cared?"

"I know my sister. She cares. She's just trying to get herself better and to fix the friendships she broke through all this. Give her time, Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded. "I am." She walked over to the mirror above the fireplace and turned back to Derek. "Give me hand, would ya?"

He walked over to the other side and helped Charlotte take the mirror off the wall over. He pulled back the opened brown paper and pulled out two containers of Oxycodone. "You were right."

"I know I was." She paused. "Get rid of them. Flush 'em, crush and wash 'em down the sink, do somethin'. Just get rid of them." She turned her eyes away and let out a breath.

Derek nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Addison opened the patio door and stepped into the living room. "Charlotte?"

She turned and looked at the redhead. "That's my name, what?"

"I heard noises over here and I thought Amelia was here."

"Charlotte, they're down the sink," Derek said as he walked into living room. "Oh, hi, Addie."

Addison's eyes darted back and forth between Charlotte and her ex-husband, ultimately landing on Charlotte. "You and Derek? But what about—."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to cheat on Cooper?" She paused. "I was here when Derek walked in the front door. Amelia sent him here to clean her out, check every inch of the house for anything dealing with drugs or alcohol. That's what we're doin', Montgomery. We're helping Amelia get rid of everything she has hidden in this place."

Addison let out a breath. "Oh, that's a relief."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I would never cheat on, Coop—I mean, not now that we're married. Never. And what could Derek and I possibly be doin' in separate rooms with our clothes on, Montgomery?"

"Can I help? Sam just got called in on an emergency."

"We could use all the help we can get."

"Where should I look?"

"Anywhere and everywhere. Amelia knows where all her stashes are, and she didn't tell Derek where they were—I wouldn't either—but we have to find them all," Charlotte explained. "Could be pill bottles, alcohol, or plastic bags of pills."

"I'll check upstairs while you two work down here."

"Ok. I'll call Coop. See if he can come over and help you up there."

Addison nodded and walked upstairs.

Charlotte stepped to the side and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Cooper's number and listened as it rang over and over. "Come on, Coop, answer—hey, Coop, you busy?"

_"I've got Mason today. You ok?"_

She sighed. "I'm fine. Never mind."

_"Wait, what do you need?"_

"Amelia asked Derek to clean out the house, search the place top to bottom for anything alcohol or drug related, we just need more hands, but if you have Mason, never mind."

_"He can help. The kid already knows, and he's small, he can fit into small places."_

"I don't know about that, Coop."

_"He won't learn anything there that he can't find on the internet or that he doesn't already know. He knew Amelia was a druggie from the second he saw her. If you need my help, you'll get my help." _

She smiled. "Ok. Sorry to have to cut your play-date short."

_"I still get to hang out with him and I get to hang out with you too. It's a win-win for me."_

She nodded. "Addison's helping too. I'll call Sheldon."

_"I'll call Violet. She and Pete are having problems, but maybe they both could use a distraction."_

"Ok. Thank you."

_"Love you."_

"Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and dialed Sheldon. She hung up the phone a few minutes later and dropped it in her purse. She looked at Derek, who was in the corner, searching the bookshelf. "My husband's coming with his son, and one of our colleague's is comin' over."

"Your husband has a son?" He asked, pulling a pill bottle from the spine of a dictionary.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I'm gettin' used to the rugrat, and Cooper's good with sharin' time and all that, but it's still a sore subject, one I don't discuss with complete strangers. Even if you're Amelia's brother, you're still a stranger."

"I understand, but I'd tell your husband how you're feeling. Secrets break up marriages."

"God, I know all about secrets and breakin' up 'cause of 'em." She swallowed. "Let's just focus on what we're here to do, shall we? I'll check out the kitchen."

He nodded.

Charlotte disappeared into the kitchen and opened all the cabinets and turned the pantry upside down and inside out.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the whole group was sitting outside on the patio. Charlotte was sitting on the chaise lounge, overlooking the ocean, with Cooper sitting on the other one, their hands clasped together. Addison was talking to Violet by the table, each sipping the wine Addison brought over from next door. Derek was standing by the edge of the deck, watching the waves crash onto the shore with Sheldon standing beside him. Mason was in the middle of the deck, racing trains with Lucas with Pete overlooking the pair, steering clear of his wife.<p>

Charlotte looked at Cooper and smiled, leaning back on the chair. "Thank you for comin'."

He smile back at her and squeezed her hand. "You asked, and you sounded like you really needed me, so I made it work. That's what I have to do. You're my wife and Mason's my son. I have to make it work 'cause both of you are in my life and neither one of you is leaving anytime soon."

She let out a breath. "I wonder what Amelia's doin' right now, what she's thinkin'."

"You think she'll stick it out this time? Really get the help she needs?"

"I do."

"What do you say we blow this Popsicle stand and sneak off upstairs?"

She laughed and dropped his hand, pushing it away. "I'm not in the mood, Coop—too much on my mind."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She sighed. "Secrets break up marriages," she whispered under her breath.

"You're not gonna tell me you were married twice, are you? 'Cause I don't know if I can handle that. I mean, I could probably get used to it—."

She rolled her eyes. "No, nothin' like that."

"Ok. Lay it on me, sweetie."

She swallowed and rolled onto her side, so she was facing him. "I was s'posed to be the mother of your first baby—not some stranger in the back of her car."

He sighed. "Well, I can't change that, Char."

She nodded. "I know." She paused. "What happens when we have our own baby? I mean, with Mason. What's gonna happen?"

"What do you mean, 'what's gonna happen'?"

"I mean, when we have a baby in the house, you're gonna have to balance all three of us, and I know our baby can't take priority slash you can't play favorites, but—."

He nodded and picked up her hand. "My heart's big enough for three, Char, and when we have our baby, you know how happy you'll make me? Happier than I was when I found out about Mason, and you know how happy I was when I realized he liked strawberry milkshakes and dunking his fries in them."

She nodded.

"And you know why? Because you would have given me that baby. It wouldn't have been some quickie in the back of a car—not that the kid that results is any less important because I love Mason, but it means a lot more 'cause we love each other and the baby would be something we both wanted and something we're both ready for." He paused. "And you know how I can balance? Our baby will be living with us, and it'll be a baby, Charlotte. Mason has a mother, and he's eight. This baby would be a newborn and would need me a lot more than Mason would, but I can balance. I've been good at that, haven't I?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"You're not even pregnant, so we'll worry about that when it happens, ok?"

"Yeah."

He lifted up her hand and pressed his lips to her palm. "Don't worry about it, sweetie. I won't leave you high and dry. I could never do that to you or our baby, never ever."

She smiled and leaned over the table.

He leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer. "I love you."

She separated from him and smiled. "I love you too."

He took her hand again and turned his focus to the ocean. "My offer still stands."

"Goin' upstairs?"

He nodded. "Mmhmm."

She turned her head and winked. "You think we could get away with it?"

"Course. We sneak away all the time." He paused. "Besides, everyone is in their own conversations, not paying attention to anyone else."

She laughed and swung her legs around. She pushed herself up and walked down the steps. "I'll meet you in the house, Coop." She smirked and slipped into the house.

Cooper smiled and followed her a few minutes later.

They disappeared upstairs and locked themselves in the bathroom—unnoticed.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Mature content below..._

* * *

><p>Cooper shoved Charlotte against the wall and pressed himself against her. He angled his chin and pushed his lips into hers, letting his hands settle on her hips, pushing up the fabric of her shirt, exposing her stomach, in the process.<p>

She leaned into his kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck, mindlessly running her fingers through his hair. She let out a breath against his lips and relaxed against the wall.

He brushed his fingers against her skin, running his hand over her hip bones.

She parted her lips slightly, giving him enough room to slide his tongue in. His tongue slid past hers and grazed the inside of her cheek. He stepped closer to her, his body now flush against hers, and kissed her harder. He slid his hands upwards, under her shirt, wrapping his hands around her sides, feeling her warm skin against his palms. He breathed in deep and brushed his pointer finger along the underwire. _Hmmm. Lace. _He slid his hands back and unhooked her bra.

She let out a soft 'oh'as the fabric came loose. She shifted, feeling that flutter in her stomach, anticipating what was ahead for them—good 'ole down and dirty sex. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, her teeth sinking into it. She moaned, feeling Cooper slide his hands farther up her body. She let out a breath and her knees buckled. Her eyes opened a crack and she noticed he was looking at her, his eyes wide and warm. "Can I help ya?"

He let out a deep throated laugh as he cupped her breasts. "Let me help you first," he joked, his thumb brushing against her skin, he listening to her hushed, content moans.

She pulled up on his belt and unbuckled it. She pulled it from its loops and tossed it to the side. She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off his hips, trying to concentrate on his lips at the same time. She knew one more kiss would surely make her legs give out. It had been a stressful week and let's be honest, this felt good. His lips against hers, him being this close to her, his hand caressing her breasts—it felt amazing. Sex for her had always been a way of getting out frustration, calming her down, and keeping her stress at a manageable level. She tugged on his shirt and opened her eyes. She broke the kiss for a second. "Floor—now."

He nodded and they slowly fell to the floor, resuming their positions. His eyes fell closed again, taking in her moans and grunts of pleasure. His thumbs brushed across her pointy tips and he dug his other fingers into her skin. He dropped his hands and smirked, feeling her eyes on him. He pulled away from her and kissed down her neck, focusing on that spot below her ear that always made her cringe with delight. He sucked on her skin, careful not to suck too hard. He slid his lips down and sucked on her jaw as he continued farther down. He stopped at her left breast, giving her a few soft pecks.

She giggled and curled her toes under a little. "Hmm," she mumbled, pulling up the back of Cooper's T-shirt, running her hand up and down his back, tracing the ridges his muscles made in the skin.

Cooper smirked, his eyes bright under their lids. He drew her nipple into his mouth, sucking and flicking.

She moaned, sliding against the tile floor beneath them. "Keep goin'," she ordered.

He nodded. "I'm not stopping," he said, a little out a breath.

She smiled and relaxed, taking in the silence, taking in the feeling of his tongue and his warm, rough hand against her skin. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop," she vaguely heard herself say.

He nodded, definitely not about to object. He rolled onto his side and sucked in air when Charlotte slipped her hand under the waistband on his boxer briefs, grabbing him and holding him tight in her hand.

She wrapped her fingers around him, and glided up and down—quick, slower, slow, and repeat. He was already half there, only a few motions with her hand and he was stiff, letting a couple moans, holy craps, and oh Chars escape against her breast. She slipped her hand out, satisfied with his erection, among other things.

His hand had since left her breast and was now in junction with his other hand, unbuckling, unbuttoning, and taking off her pants. He slid his hand up her inner thigh, pulled back her black lace thong, and slipped two fingers inside her. A couple moans, holy craps, and God, that feels amazings escaped her lips as his fingers hooked, flicked, tugged, and pulled at her insides. He pulled his fingers out, completely satisfied with the sea of fluids, and loud screams, and sucked on his pointer finger, his eyes hooded, his lips pulled upwards into a smirk.

She watched, her toes curled under still, her body rigid and sweaty, her breath rapid and throaty, and her eyes opening and closing slowly.

He looked at her, licking his fingers clean.

"Sex works better when we're naked," she finally said, her voice low and raspy.

He nodded and stripped completely, letting out a laugh. "Ready."

She smiled and followed his lead. She looked around, memories of the last time they had sex on the floor in Addison's bathroom—a little over a year ago. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts of the past—after all that didn't matter anymore. They were together, they were happy, hell, they were the most stable couple out of their friends—when did that happen?

She felt him slide in, bringing her back to this moment. "God, it's hot in here."

"Yeah, it is." He laughed, kissing her.

She tugged on his hair. "That's not what I meant."

"I know," he mumbled against her lips, rocking back and forth. "You ok?"

She nodded. "More than ok," she answered.

Even with his eyes closed, he knew she was smirking at him, and it made him moan. Hearing that whisper, that throaty whisper, made him cringe with pleasure. _She's amazing. _He opened his eyes slightly—he wanted to look at her. He wanted to see the look on her face, that smug, flirtatious, oh so very bad, look. The look that made him shut up and let her be the boss of him—in the bedroom or otherwise.

She opened her eyes and squinted. "You are staring at me."

He laughed. "Sorry."

She smiled, shifting her hips, and slapped his ass. "Quit it."

He closed his eyes, staring at the back of his eyelids. He grinded his hips into her pelvic bones and thrust forward, refocusing on what they were here to do—finish quick, finish dirty.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Charlotte was curled around him, breathing against Cooper's chest, taking in the silence of the present moment and enjoying the afterglow. Her body was still tingling, and she was sticky with sweat—hers and his. The cold tile felt good against her bare skin, as they laid there, pressed up against each other.<p>

There was a loud knock on the door, causing her to jolt up and peel away from him. She quickly cleaned herself off and frantically redressed herself. She zipped, tucked, and adjusted herself. She smoothed down her hair and reapplied her makeup. She looked at Cooper, who was still on the floor, but was now watching her in the mirror. "Get up," she commanded, nudging him with the toe of her shoe.

He nodded and stood up. He got dressed and joined her at the sink, kissing her softly on the cheek. He rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Relax. The door's locked. They'll wait."

She nodded and let out a breath. Sex was supposed to make her more relaxed, not tenser. She glanced in the mirror and smiled, catching his reflection. "We should get back down there."

He nodded.

She sighed and quickly unbuckled her pants again. She walked over to the toilet and sank down. She closed her eyes and let out a breath as she emptied her full bladder. She finished and pulled up her pants. She washed her hands and looked at Cooper. "What? The pressure was killin' me."

He laughed, pushing his lips against hers, softening her expression just a bit. "I didn't say anything." He unlocked the door and opened it a crack, checking the hallway. He turned back to Charlotte. "Whoever knocked is gone now. Coast is clear." He opened it wider and they slipped out, joining the rest of their friends out on the patio again.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Cooper walked outside onto the patio and Violet looked over at them. "Where'd you guys disappear to? One minute you were on the lounge chairs and then the next minute you were gone."<p>

"We needed to talk in private," Cooper answered, knowing full well that Violet would know what they had been up to no matter what he managed to come up with.

She looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "At least one of us is getting some," she whispered, bitterly, glancing over at Pete, who was absentmindedly staring out over the ocean.

Cooper leaned over, kissing her on her cheek. "You and Pete will work everything out."

Charlotte looked at Cooper. "I'm outta here." She laughed and walked over to the lounge chairs.

Violet sighed. "I'm not sure about that." She paused. "A paramedic asked if I was single the other day when I was seeing a patient at the hospital."

"What'd you tell him?"

"That it was complicated. We're living separate lives—me and Pete—aside from being together for Lucas, but it's weird. We're just on a break, but I don't know if I feel comfortable seeing other people. I still love him."

"Do you think Pete's seeing other people?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I always have all the answers, but this—I've never done this. I've had patients who have gone through this, but I really don't know what to do."

"You wanted to marry him after dating him for only a few months—."

"Really, Coop? I'm trying to get advice from you for once, and you're standing here telling me 'I told you so?'"

He sighed. "Sorry. If you love him, you just gotta wait this separation out. If that means moving on, starting fresh with a new guy, then that's what you gotta do."

"Was it me?"

"That pushed him away?"

She nodded.

He shrugged. "I'll be honest with you, Vi, 'cause I'm your best friend. You tend to overanalyze people and involuntarily shrink them. Sometimes a person doesn't need a clinical and physiological definition to why he or she is acting all crazy-cakes. I mean, say you left some dirty dishes in the sink and I yelled at you for doing that. I don't wanna hear some explanation to why I yelled that stems back to my childhood or something like that. Sometimes, I'm just mad that you left dishes in the sink."

"Oh God, I did this."

He shook his head. "No. It takes two, Vi." He draped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "Tonight, let's go out for pizza."

She smiled. "Won't Charlotte mind? It's not one of our assigned days to hangout."

He laughed and looked over at Charlotte. "I think she'll understand. I've broken up with her enough times to know she'll understand that you need me right now."

Violet nodded. "How do you do it? I mean, you and Charlotte have broken up and gotten back together so many times, it makes my head hurt, but you still managed to make it down the aisle."

"I don't know, Violet. I'm amazed myself." He paused. "Do you love him? I mean really love him, not just because of Lucas."

She hesitated.

"Maybe you don't know what to do 'cause you haven't been single for a long time. With me, when I broke up with Charlotte the first time, I was angry with her, but I still loved her, I always thought about her, what she was doing, how she was doing. When I broke up with Charlotte the second time, again I was angry, I was so angry with her. Some days I couldn't even look at her without boiling inside, but after a while, I couldn't deny how I felt about her. Those feelings never went away, regardless of how angry I was. I couldn't live without her. I still can't—even when we get into it, I always have to come home 'cause I need to know I didn't hurt her to the point that she leaves me, I need her to know I still love her. If that's not how you feel about Pete, maybe you should tell that paramedic that you're single. Time changes people. People grow apart." He paused. "I don't want you to give up. I would never tell you that, but maybe you need to move forward, start over. Maybe you and Pete will realize you need each other after all. You need time away from each other before that happens, though."

Violet nodded. "Pizza tonight."

He smiled. "Seven." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be ok. It'll work out. Every relationship hits a rough patch. This is just yours and Pete's." He glanced at Charlotte, curled up on the lounge chair, and he smiled. "See you tonight, Vi." He kissed the top of her head again before joining Charlotte.

* * *

><p>Charlotte let out a breath as she walked through the front doors of the rehab facility, the same one she went to when she first kicked drugs. She hadn't stepped foot in a place like this since she got clean, and it was freaking her out a little. She was bombarded with old memories, which she tried to push away as she walked up to the check-in counter.<p>

The woman behind the counter looked up at her. "May I help you?"

She nodded. "I'm here to see a resident. Amelia Shepherd."

The woman checked the schedule. "She's in group therapy right now. You're welcome to have a seat and wait. She'll be back in her room in about ten minutes."

Charlotte nodded. "Thank you." She walked over to the couches and sank down. She grabbed a magazine from the table beside her and let out a breath. She took her cell phone out of her purse and smiled. She opened the text from Cooper and leaned back on the couch. _I hope everything goes ok today w/ Am. I love you. _She smiled as she read the text. She stared at it and before she knew it, the woman behind the counter was saying something about going to get Amelia, and Charlotte felt herself nod her understanding.

A few minutes later, Amelia walked down the hallway and into the lobby. She looked around and settled her gaze on Charlotte, who was looking at her, wary written all over her face. Amelia stepped closer to the blonde and blinked slowly. "Hey."

Charlotte stood up, placing the _People _magazine back on the table. "Hey."

"You wanna go outside?"

Charlotte nodded. "Fresh air's good." She smiled, easing the tension between the estranged friends. She followed Amelia out back and they walked the perimeter. "So how have you been?" She was almost afraid to ask.

Amelia shrugged. "I've been better."

Charlotte sat on a cement bench and motioned for Amelia to join her. "I have to tell you somethin'—somethin' I haven't even told Cooper yet."

"What?" Amelia was intrigued.

"I'm pregnant."

Amelia shot up, a smile on her face. "Oh my God, that's fantastic!" She studied her friend's face and her smile faded. "That is fantastic isn't it?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I don't know how I feel about it yet. I told Coop I wanted to try, I went off the pill weeks ago—before I helped you detox—but I don't know how I feel about it." She let out a breath.

Amelia sat back down and grabbed her hand, digging her fingers into Charlotte's palm. "Well you've got nine months to figure out how you feel about it."

Charlotte nodded. "I do." She paused. "Well, enough about me, how's this place treatin' you?"

"I'd rather be home." She rolled her eyes at Charlotte's facial expression. "And before you give me that look, I'll say that I need this, and I can't be home right now because I'm not strong enough to leave this goddamned bubble, but I wish I was home."

Charlotte nodded. "No one likes bein' here, Amelia."

"Only twelve more days."

"Only twelve more days 'fore the real fight begins."

Amelia let out a breath, leaning back on the bench, letting the wind brush against her face. "You'll still help me, right?"

Charlotte smiled, slowly draping her arm around the younger doctor. "Course."

"Good. I'm sorry." She paused. "I don't know what to do. I've done this before, but I'm lost, Charlotte. I'm scared. And I'm pretty sure I've screwed up every relationship I have, so I'll be doing this all alone—again."

Charlotte shook her head. "You're not alone. Pete, Sheldon, Sam, Addison, Violet, Cooper, and myself are all here for you, Amelia. We all care about you."

Amelia nodded. "How do I begin—?"

"You just do it. You apologize, and prove to everyone that you mean it. You just live—go on like none of this happened. That's what we're all tryin' to do."

"Are we friends again?"

She nodded. "We were never not friends, Amelia. I get it. I get you. When someone needs help, they either pull the people they care about and need the most closer or they push them away. I did the same thing with Cooper after my rape."

Amelia turned her head towards the door. "I have to go. It's time for my private therapy session."

Charlotte smiled and pulled Amelia into a tentative hug. "Twelve days," she whispered as she stood up. "Let this help you, let us help you. You're not alone."

Amelia looked at her. "Tell everyone that I'm ok, and that I say hi."

Charlotte nodded. "Course." They walked through the doors and into the lobby. "Bye, Amelia."

"Bye, Charlotte. Thank you for visiting."

"It's weird bein' back here after all this time. It's crazy bein' back."

Amelia nodded. "I really gotta go, but I just wanna say that I'm sorry and thank you. See you later?"

Charlotte smiled. "See you later." She gave Amelia another quick hug before walking out of the front doors.

* * *

><p><em>I was hoping to have this chapter written last weekend, but I was busy. Here it is. Better late than never.<em>

_Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review :)_


	18. Chapter 18

Charlotte was sitting on the couch in the loft, staring at the black screen on the TV. Her legs were bent under her and she was sucking on her bottom lip. Cooper was out with Mason. They were seeing some new movie. She didn't listen long enough to hear the title. She swallowed and closed her eyes slowly.

The door opened and Mason walked into the loft in front of Cooper. He walked over to the couch and hopped up next to Charlotte. He turned his head. "Hey, Charlotte."

She smiled. "Hi, Mason. How was the movie?"

"I couldn't tell you. Cooper talked the whole time."

She laughed and leaned in. "That's why I don't go to the movies with him anymore. He talks too much," she whispered

He smiled and leaned back on the couch, bending his arms behind his head and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Yep."

Cooper shook his head. "I don't talk that much." He looked at Mason. "Get washed up for dinner, Mason."

Mason nodded and walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Cooper sat down next to Charlotte and looked at her. "You ok?"

She looked back at the bedroom, making sure Mason was out of earshot, and then turned her focus to Cooper. "I saw Amelia."

"I know. Did you get my text?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. She looks good." She let out a breath. "I have to tell you somethin'."

He turned his body towards her and raised an eyebrow. "Is it bad?"

She shook her head. "God, no."

"Does it have to do with Amelia?"

"Why don't you just let me tell ya 'fore you start playin' twenty questions."

He laughed. "Sorry. Go on. Tell me."

She took his hand in hers and looked into his blue eyes. "I—I—I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and he stared at her. He coughed, choking on spit. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded. "That's what I just said, ain't it?"

He smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand, his other hand resting on her leg. He pushed his. lips into hers and let out a breath. He broke the kiss and brushed his palm against her cheek.

Cooper was about to say something when Mason came out of the bedroom. He sat on the coffee table and looked between his father and Charlotte. "Why's everybody crying? I was only gone for three minutes. I counted."

Charlotte laughed and looked at Cooper. "He's definitely your son." She stood up and walked back into the bedroom.

Mason looked at his dad. "What'd I say?"

Cooper shook his head. "Nothing. She had to go to the bathroom." He paused. "You want pizza?"

"Ok." He smiled. "I wanna order it."

Cooper reached over and grabbed the phone. He checked the phone book and dialed the number. He handed it to Mason. "Just press talk and you're ready to go." He stood up and walked over to the bedroom opening. "Set up the Wii. I'm gonna go check on Charlotte."

Mason nodded and listened to the rings.

* * *

><p>Cooper knocked on the bathroom door and slipped in. He knelt down next to Charlotte and pushed her hair out of the way. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. He sighed.<p>

She lifted her head up and wiped her mouth. She toggled the flusher and leaned back against the wall.

He slid up next to her and hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and let out a breath. He smiled at her.

She let her head fall to his shoulder and held his hand tight in hers, closing her fingers around his hand. "I'm never gonna get used to that," she finally said, her voice low and raspy.

He scooted close to her and brushed his thumb against hers. "When'd you find out?"

"This mornin' 'fore I went to see Amelia. I would have just called you, but I thought it'd be better to tell you in person." She paused. "Are you happy about this?"

He jerked a little, displacing her head. "Happy? Of course I'm happy. Have you met me? I've been asking you for a baby for months now."

She smiled. "I think I'm seven weeks."

He ran his hand up and down her arm. "You happy?"

She shrugged. "Not sure."

"Come on. Babies are amazing." He paused. "Wait, you didn't just agree to have a baby 'cause of Mason, did you?"

She shook her head. "Not just 'cause of him, Coop. I needed time, you know that."

He nodded. "You're gonna be fine, Char. I see how you are with Mason."

"But he's not my son."

"And that makes a difference?"

She sighed. "It's ok that I screw him up 'cause he has his own momma." She paused. "It's not ok, but you know what I mean."

He kissed the top of her head. "Charlotte, you're gonna be an amazing mother. You're great with Mason and it has nothing to do with that fact that he's not your son. It's 'cause he's mine. You love him because he's mine, because it means the world to me that you and Mason get along, because you love me."

She smiled and leaned against him. "I hate that you see right through me."

He laughed. "I understand you." He slid up the wall and held out his hand.

She took it and stood up. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed her lips into his. "I love you, Coop."

He kissed her again, smiling against her lips, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you too." He squatted and rested his hands on her stomach. He pushed her shirt up a little, exposing her flat belly, and kissed her softly. "And I love you too." He smiled and straightened up. He squealed a little and pulled Charlotte into a hug.

She pushed him away and laughed. "You gonna do that for the next nine months?"

He smiled. "Maybe," he sang.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. "Come on, Coop."

He laughed and followed her into the living room.

* * *

><p>Amelia was sitting up in her bed, staring at a small square photo. Her new roommate looked over at her and swung her legs around. She stood up and sat down on the foot of Amelia's bed. "What's that picture of? Is that your man?"<p>

Amelia shook her head. "It's my dad. It's his birthday."

"Well happy birthday to him. We get our cell phones back for a few hours today. You should call him."

Amelia sighed. "I wish I could, Sammy." She paused. "He died when I was five."

Sammy swallowed. "Oh, sorry, girl. I had no idea."

Amelia stood up and slipped the picture into her front pocket. "Yeah, I'm sorry too." She walked over to the door and stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Amelia walked outside and sank down in a wooden chair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out. She hadn't thought about her dad's birthday in years—not fully, anyway. She was always busy, either with school or work. Now there was no avoiding it. There was nothing keeping her busy today.<p>

The woman at the front desk walked over to her. "You have a visitor, Ms. Shepherd."

Amelia shook her head. "Tell them I'm busy."

"It's a Ms. Addison Montgomery."

Amelia nodded. "Send her my way."

The woman nodded and disappeared back into the building.

Addison walked out and sat down on the chair beside Amelia. She turned her head. "How are you doing—I mean, today."

She shrugged. "Lots of time to think."

"Are you gonna call your mother?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I'm not ready to explain all this to her yet because she'll tell my sisters, and I don't wanna hear it from them."

"You should call Derek."

"I'll think about it." She paused. "So how is everyone?"

"Charlotte's acting all weird. Cooper's following her around like a lost puppy. Pete and Violet aren't speaking to each other unless it has to do with Lucas. Sam and I are—we're not anything, but neither one of us wants to say the words, so we're just living apart but together if that makes any sense."

"Pete and Violet?"

Addison nodded. "Yes."

"Can't say I didn't see that coming. Violet talks a lot. She's kind of annoying. I'd run if I were Pete too."

"Hey, she's my friend."

"Seriously? When did that happen?" Amelia paused. "I know you miss Naomi, but come on, Addie, you can do better than Violet."

"Look, we're both screwed up. We have a lot in common."

Amelia shrugged. "What's this about Charlotte acting weird?"

"This is crazy—ok, it's not that crazy, but I think Charlotte's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Amelia was acting dumb on purpose.

Addison nodded. "Yeah. She's bitchier than she normally is, and Cooper's been more attentive than normal too, pulling out chairs, checking her food. Charlotte even fell asleep at the front counter waiting for her pink message slips. I heard her barfing in the bathroom too."

"Good for her. They are married, so it's not crazy at all. I was wondering when Cooper was gonna knock her up." She paused. "Tell me about you and Sam. It's the baby thing, right?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah. I love Sam. I do. I just wish he was on board with the whole baby thing."

Amelia nodded. "You tried. It didn't work. Time to move on and face the music. You and Sam were better off as friends."

"I don't even think we can be friends anymore."

Amelia sighed and watched the receptionist walk towards them. "I have group therapy, right now. I can't wait to leave this place."

"You come home in five days, right?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes."

"We're having a surprise birthday bash for Cooper that day at my—your house. It's a small thing. Us plus Mason."

"Am I invited?"

"Of course, Amelia. You're our family."

Amelia stood up and nodded at the woman standing there. "I'm coming." She looked at Addison when the woman walked away. "Tell everyone I say hello."

"Call your brother."

"I get my phone after group therapy. Maybe I'll call him. Maybe I won't."

"Amelia Shepherd, call your brother."

Amelia laughed. "He's probably busy. He's this world-class, world-famous neurosurgeon, you know? He doesn't have time for his screwed up, druggy, baby sis."

Addison shook her head. "He cares about you, Am, and especially today. Call him."

Amelia nodded. "I'll think about it, Addie. You're not my mother. You can't make me call my brother."

Addison gave her a hug. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. I'd rather be out of this hellhole, but I'm fine."

"You've got family, Amelia. You're not alone," Addison reminded her former sister-in-law.

Amelia nodded. "I know." She hugged Addison quickly. "See you on Wednesday, Addie. I miss everyone."

"It's good that you're here."

Amelia nodded. "I wish this was the end of it. I come here and it's done." She paused. "But I know it's good that I'm here. I need it." Amelia looked down the hallway. "I'm late. I gotta go, but thanks for coming. At least I still have you when this is all said and done, right?"

"You have all of us, Am."

Amelia hugged her and smiled. "I can't wait to leave, but I'm scared."

"It's ok to be scared," Addison said, with a faint smile. "I'll let you go. I have to get back to the practice anyway. See you Wednesday." She walked over to the front door and waved. "Bye."

"Bye, Addie." Amelia let out a breath, taking out her father's picture from her pocket and looking down at it. "Happy birthday, dad," she whispered and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>

_thank you for those who review and those who are reading. Keep it up. _

_suggestions are always welcome too.  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

Charlotte woke up early Wednesday morning. She was going to get a shift in at the hospital before the party later. She looked over at Cooper, who was deadweight next to her. She watched his chest rise and fall, watched the way his nostrils flared, and watched his eyelids twitch, with each breath. She smiled and leaned over him. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him a few times.

His eyes shot open and he smirked. He swallowed and kissed her back. "Hmm. Good morning."

She smiled and straddled him. She cupped the sides of his head and tilted his chin up slightly. She angled her head and pushed her lips into his again.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and pushed and pulled her hair. "What do I owe this good morning to?"

She laughed, breaking her kissing. "It's your birthday and I'm horny."

His eyes brightened and he smiled. "Is this my birthday present?"

"Maybe," she sang and kissed him. "You up for a mornin' quickie?"

"It beats masturbating in the shower."

She rolled her eyes and slapped him. "Why did I even ask?" She laughed and pulled the sheets over them, kissing him harder.

"Is Amelia coming home today?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm," she mumbled against his lips. She slipped under the sheets and disappeared between his legs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte arrived at Addison's house a few minutes earlier than she said she was going to be there. She used the key that Addison had given her and grabbed a diet coke from the refrigerator. She had been craving one all day. She turned around and smiled. "Hey."<p>

Amelia tentatively walked closer to her.

"I don't bite." She laughed and closed the gap between them.

"Hey."

"How are you?" She hated that question when it was posed to her, but it was appropriate for this situation.

Amelia shrugged. "One day at a time."

"One minute at a time." Charlotte smiled and pulled out a chair at the kitchen table. She sat down and took a sip of her diet coke. "I'm early. Addison should be here in a little over ten minutes."

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Wash rehab off of me."

Charlotte nodded. "It's gonna be ok. I know it's hard. I've been there."

Amelia nodded. "I don't even know where to start."

"The next indicated action. That's where you start. Just breathe and focus on each minute."

Amelia smiled and walked through the kitchen and towards the stairs. "Charlotte?"

Charlotte appeared behind her a few seconds later. "Mmhmm?"

"I'm sorry. I was horrible to you. I know I've said it a million and a half times, but I need you to know I mean that."

She rested her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "I was horrible to a lot of people when I was usin'. It's how it works." She paused. "I get it. I've been where you are. We're gonna have a good time at Coop's party."

"Is there—is there alcohol?"

She nodded. "It's Cooper's birthday. I can't deny the man alcohol on his birthday." She grabbed Amelia's hand and tightened her grip. "I'll go to a meetin' with you afterwards if you need it, but you're strong. Just keep yourself busy and you won't think about it as much."

Amelia let out a breath and nodded slowly. "Ok. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Charlotte smiled and watched Amelia walk up the stairs. "One minute at a time."

"One minute at a time," Amelia repeated as she ascended the staircase and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting at the table outside on the porch, digging into Cooper's birthday cake. He looked at her, beer in hand and with both eyebrows raised. She turned her head and glared at him. "What?"<p>

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

He laughed and took a sip of his beer. "Being pregnant isn't an invitation to eat crap."

"This isn't crap. This is delicious."

He smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Did you save any cake for the rest of us?"

"Course. I'm not a cow."

"That was a joke, Char."

"I know, and so was what I said."

He nudged her with his elbow. "And that's why I love you." He stood up. "I can see you're more in love with that piece of cake than you are with me, so I'll leave you two alone."

She rolled her eyes and stuck a forkful of cake into her mouth. "Shut up!"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm only joking."

Amelia walked over to the table. "I can see you two are having a private moment."

"Me and Charlotte or Charlotte and her piece of chocolate cake?" He laughed and felt Charlotte's eyes on him. "Sorry. That was the last one." He paused. "I'm gonna go talk to Violet." He kissed the top of Charlotte's head. "You're not gonna make me sleep on the couch tonight, are you?"

"I might if you don't stop makin' fun of me."

He swallowed. "I'm done." He rested his hand on her back and rubbed gently. He leaned down and kissed just below her ear. "I know it's my birthday, but I'll give you a little something special tonight when we get home," he whispered into her ear. He smirked and walked away from the two women.

Charlotte swallowed and closed her eyes.

Amelia sat down next to her and rested her elbows on the tabletop. "You're lucky."

"What? Cooper?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah. I wonder if Ryan and I would have had that—if he was still alive and he had gotten sober with me, and if that other stuff wouldn't have happened."

Charlotte turned her head and looked at Cooper. She smiled and let out a breath, turning back to Amelia. "He would have brought you down, Amelia. Addicts—recovering or otherwise—who date each other are a disaster waitin' to happen. Especially if they're both newly sober."

"It wouldn't be like that with me and Ryan."

"And what makes you think that?"

Amelia shrugged. "I don't—not really, I guess."

Charlotte rested her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "You shouldn't be worryin' 'bout a man, right now, Amelia. You can't deal with anyone's feelins right now, but your own."

Amelia swallowed hard and her eyes wandered to the bar. "How I'd kill for a tall glass of something from that bar."

Charlotte took Amelia's hand and brushed her thumb against Amelia's skin. "Two months ago, you would have just gone over there and had one. This is progress. It's a slow process."

"I wish this was easier."

"It gets easier."

Amelia nodded. "I know." She stood up and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think I'm gonna go to a meeting."

"I'll go with you."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Charlotte, really. Besides, this is Cooper's birthday party. I couldn't tear you away from your husband's birthday."

"He'll understand. I'll prove it to you." She walked over to Cooper and draped her arms over his shoulders, as he sat in a chair. She kissed the top of his head and he turned to look up at her. She smiled and played with the buttons on his shirt. "Hey, I'm gonna go to a meetin' with Amelia. You mind me blowin' this party?"

He shook his head. "We'll finish this party at home," he whispered, smirking at her.

She laughed and pushed her lips into his. "I have your gift at home," she said, in the same whispery tone.

"Is it sexy lingerie?"

"Maybe," she teased in a singsong voice.

He smiled and tried to bring his mind out of the dirty place he had wandered into. "Go be a friend. Amelia needs you more than I do, right now."

She smiled. "I knew you'd understand." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked back over to Amelia. "We're all set."

Amelia let out a breath and looked at Charlotte, slumping a little. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." She paused. "Let's go."

Amelia nodded and they walked through the house and out the front door.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>

_Thanks again._

_Glad you guys like this story :)_


	20. Chapter 20

Charlotte walked through the door of the loft and beelined it for the bathroom. She slid the door shut with a slam and sank onto the toilet.

Cooper raised an eyebrow and walked into the bedroom. He knocked on the door and opened it. "You ok?"

She looked up at him. "Do you mind?"

He laughed. "Sorry. I thought something happened."

She shook her head. "Just had to pee."

He smiled and walked over to the door. "Sorry." He laughed as he walked out of the bathroom.

Charlotte emptied her bladder and washed her hands. She walked into the bedroom and disappeared into the closet. She walked out into the living room several minutes later and kissed Cooper on the top of his head.

He turned around and smiled up at her. "Hey. How was your meeting?"

"Good." She walked around the couch and held her trench coat closed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha got under that coat?" He laughed and hopped up. He rested his hands on hers and looked into her eyes. "Hmm?" He pulled her hands away and let the coat fall open. He brushed it off her shoulders and stepped back.

She smirked, taking a bit of frosting off her breast and slipping her finger into Cooper's mouth. "I ate all of your cake, so now you can eat all of mine."

He laughed and pushed his lips into hers. "Is this my present?"

"I got you a new watch too."

He stepped closer to her and kissed down her neck, sucking the frosting off of her collarbone. "Mmmm, chocolate."

She giggled with the vibrations and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you like your present?"

"Mmhmm. Let's finish our party in the bedroom."

She smiled and grabbing his ass and slapping it.

He jumped and swallowed. "Someone's feisty tonight."

"I'm horny." She pushed him towards the bedroom. "Come on 'fore I melt."

He laughed and hurried into the bedroom, closing the screen when she made her way into the room. He hopped up on the bed and she crawled on top of him, pushing her lips into his.

He smirked, kissing her neck, sliding his tongue along her skin slowly. "The frosting definitely tastes better on you than on the cake," he whispered against her collarbone.

She nodded, pulling his head up to face hers, and kissed him. She glided her lips against his, letting out a breath.

He slid his hands up into her hair and scrunched it and messed it up a little. He mumbled against her lips, pressing his lips into hers more. He slid his lips across her cheek and kissed her ear. "Best birthday present ever," he whispered, bringing his lips down to her neck.

"Glad you like it." She laughed, cupping the sides of his face and kissing him on the lips when he brought his face back to meet hers. "Now I know what to get you next year—and every year after that."

He smiled, sucking on her bottom lip. "Mmhmm."

She rolled onto her back and he straddled her, on a mission to lick her clean.

* * *

><p>After several encores, Charlotte was curled into a ball on the bed, not a drop of frosting left on her naked body. She was sweaty and sticky—but she was satisfied and then some. She pushed her hair out of her face and let out a breath. She was pressed against Cooper, who was melted into the sheets, breathing heavy, his legs twisted with hers. "Best birthday present ever," he repeated.<p>

She laughed and swallowed. "I'm glad." She rolled off the bed and wrapped her bathrobe over shoulders.

He rolled onto his stomach and reached out his arm. He grabbed the silk in his hand and pulled it towards him. "Off."

She grunted and turned her head. "I have to pee."

He sighed. "Fine."

She smiled and pushed her lips into his. "And I'm all sticky. I gotta take a shower."

"Part two of my birthday present?"

She laughed. "If you'd like." She kissed him again and hopped off the bed. "Let me pee first."

He nodded and flopped onto his back. "I'll wait till I hear the toilet flush."

She smiled and disappeared into the bathroom, turning on the shower first and then emptying her full bladder—joys of pregnancy.

* * *

><p>A week later, Charlotte was sitting at a table at a café down the street from the hospital. She was eating a turkey club sandwich and catching up on patient charts. She needed a change of scenery.<p>

Addison noticed her sitting at a corner table and walked over to her. "Mind if I join you?"

Charlotte turned her head and swallowed the bite of sandwich she had in her mouth. "Go ahead."

Addison smiled and pulled out the chair across from Charlotte. "This place is busy this afternoon."

She nodded. "Mmhmm." She paused. "How's Amelia doin'?"

"Good. She had a rough night last night, though."

"Oh?"

"I woke up early and I saw her in the living room with an empty wine bottle and a glass in front of her. I asked her if she had a drink and she said no, but I don't know how trustworthy she is anymore."

Charlotte nodded. "I'll talk to her. I understand her better. I know what this is like. The cravings, the emptiness, the pain of the process."

Addison took a sip of her water. "She's a grown woman and I don't want to have to watch over her like she's a little kid again."

"She's going through some stuff, but watching over her will probably make it worse. I know from experience."

Addison nodded. "Do you trust her?"

She shrugged. "That wine glass and bottle thing freaks me out a little, but I'm workin' on the trust thing. I get it, so I'm tryin'. She's doin' good."

"She's lucky to have you as a friend."

"She keeps me on track. We understand each other." Charlotte crumpled the paper her sandwich was wrapped in. She stood up and took a final sip of her diet coke. "Oh, and thank you for letting me have Cooper's party at your place."

"No problem. That's the party house. We used to always hang out there after work."

Charlotte smiled. "Is Amelia at the practice?"

Addison nodded. "Should be. She's catching up on paperwork."

"Good. I have a surgery for her."

"So soon?"

"She needs control back in her life, Addison. I know she's bored which is making her cravings worse. I'm gonna be damn sure she's still clean and sober 'fore I go promising her surgeries, but I think it's the right time."

Addison nodded. "You're the expert."

"Do you think she'd be interested in helpin' me out? With baby things? I mean Cooper's great, but he's a guy and sometimes I just need a woman to talk to, and I think it may keep Amelia occupied when she's not operating."

Addison shrugged. "You can ask her. She was pretty excited when she thought I was pregnant, so maybe she wouldn't mind being Auntie Amelia."

Charlotte laughed. "I'll talk to her. I'm kinda lost here." She threw away her trash and looked around. "You know where the bathroom is in this place?"

"Straight back and on the right."

"Thank you." She smiled and disappeared towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Charlotte knocked on Amelia's office door and opened it. The young brunette looked up and let out a breath. "Hey."<p>

"Addison said she saw you with a bottle of wine this mornin'?"

Amelia sighed. "I didn't drink it. I got the bottle from a nurse at the hospital to welcome me back from my _vacation. _I poured it down the drain. I was just imaging myself drinking it, staring at the bottle. I went to a meeting before I came to work this morning."

Charlotte smiled.

"You believe me?"

"Are you tellin' the truth?"

"Yes," she didn't hesitate.

"Then I believe you." Charlotte paused. "You busy today?"

"No."

"Are you ready to cut?"

"Uh, well, I was hoping to—."

"You're either ready to cut or you're not."

"I am—I am."

Charlotte smiled and stepped closer to Amelia's desk. She handed her the folder she had in her hands. "Go crazy—well, not too crazy."

Amelia took the folder in her hands and looked down at it.

"You ok?"

She nodded. "I just missed the feeling, that's all."

Charlotte pulled the chair out and sat down. "So I was thinkin' that you could help me with the pregnancy. Cooper's here, and he's great, but—."

Amelia smiled. "Anything you need, just let me know. I dabbled in interior design when I was little, so maybe I can help you design the nursery."

"Well, we don't even have a nursery yet. We have to move first 'fore we can think about a nursery."

"How far along are you?" She laughed. "Might wanna start looking for a house."

"You lookin' for a house, right?"

Amelia nodded. "With Addison moving back into her house, I need to start looking for a place. Nothing big, but I need a fresh start—a place that's just mine."

"How about we look together?"

"What about Cooper?"

"I'm gonna narrow it down to three and I'll take him on a tour. We've been through this before. I know what he wants."

Amelia smiled, letting out a breath. She looked down at the folder and read through it. "I gotta go. Um, thank you."

Charlotte nodded, offering her friend a genuine smile. "Just breathe and focus. I have faith in ya."

Amelia let out a breath. "I wish I had faith in myself."

Charlotte took Amelia's hand and looked at her. "Look at me."

She lifted her chin and looked at her.

"You came this far. One minute at a time."

She nodded.

"Let me know when your surgery's over and we'll go to a meetin'."

She nodded again and adjusted her purse. "It'll probably be awhile."

"I can wait," Charlotte assured.

"You aren't going to make me blow in the breathalyzer, are you?"

"You sayin' I should?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then I'm not going to make you do it." Charlotte smiled and walked over to the door. "I'll come by and see how you're doin' at the start of your surgery. I trust you, but I wanna make sure you trust yourself."

Amelia nodded. "Thanks, Charlotte."

"No problem." Charlotte smiled and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :<em>D

_I go back to school tomorrow, so not sure when I'll have time to update._

_Anything you'd like to see? Or expanded? Let me know._


	21. Chapter 21

Charlotte was outside of Addison's house, staring at a blank canvas.

Amelia walked out onto the porch and handed her a glass of lemonade. She sat down adjacent to her and grabbed a piece of paper. "So what are you doing again?"

"Cooper was thinkin' of makin' homemade art for the baby's room."

"He does know you're a doctor and not an artist, right?"

Charlotte laughed. "He says it doesn't matter."

"Oh, I've got it. Let's finger paint."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Finger paint?"

She nodded. "Yep. And the best part is you don't actually have to know what you're doing in order to create a masterpiece." She took the black paint and dipped her fingers in it. She smeared it all over the scrap piece of a paper, swirling the paint around the white paper. She dipped her fingers in the white paint and dangled them over the paper, letting the paint drip freely off her fingertips, making droplets on the black swirls below. She looked at Charlotte and smiled. She held up the paper and pointed to it. "Voila—perfection."

Charlotte laughed and took a sip of her lemonade. She puckered her lips and set the glass down. She let out a breath. "Geez, that's sour. What'd you do? Squeeze the whole lemon tree into the glass?"

Amelia shrugged. "Bring it up with Country Time, not me."

Charlotte pushed the canvas away and placed the newspaper down in front of her. She opened it up to the house listings and started to scan the page. She glanced up at Amelia. "I'm just gonna tell Cooper that we have the means to hire an artist if that's what he wants." She focused on the paper again and pointed to a condo. "This one's right down the street from here. What do you think?"

Amelia took the paper and squinted at the paper.

Addison came up behind them. "Hey, what are you two doing?"

"Finger painting and checking out the house listings in the paper," Amelia said, checking out the condo Charlotte had pointed out.

"Just hire an artist. That's what I would do. Cooper was showing us his artwork at the office earlier."

Charlotte nodded. "Look, I gotta run. Cooper's stuck at the hospital, so I gotta pick up Mason from school. Thanks for the help, Amelia." She took the canvas and painting Amelia so skillfully created and walked through the house.

* * *

><p>Addison sat down in Charlotte's place and glanced at the newspaper. "You can stay here, Amelia. I'm not kicking you out."<p>

Amelia nodded. "I know, Addie. It's better for me if I move out. I know change is usually not good for a recovering addict, but I need a fresh start—that includes my own place. It was fine when I was just visiting, but I have a job, I'm here permanently. It's time. And I've passed this house a few times. It's nice."

Addison rested her hand on Amelia's and smiled. "How are you doing?"

Amelia shrugged. "I'm ok. I'm still sober. It's hard, but I'm sober."

Addison nodded. "I'm proud of you."

"I almost slipped last night. I drove the long way home because I needed some time to think and I forgot that that way passed right by a bar. I actually pulled into the parking lot, parked my car, and just sat there, staring at the neon sign for an hour—just sat there, staring."

Addison sighed. "At least you admit it."

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't remember it being this hard the first time."

Addison took Amelia's hands in hers and gently squeezed, rubbing her thumbs against Amelia's. "It was—it was harder. I remember."

Amelia let out a breath and rose to her feet. "I'm gonna go to a meeting."

"Good for you. Do whatever you need to do to stay sober."

She smiled. "I'm trying." She tucked the newspaper under her arm and walked into the house, dropping the paper on the kitchen table before walking out of the front door.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Amelia was sitting on a stool at a bar. It was one where she hadn't ventured into before, outside of the city—some place no one could recognize her. She was staring at a shot glass filled to the rim with vodka. She lost a patient earlier. She did everything she could, but he was too far gone. He was only seven, and thanks to her, he'd never know what it'd be like to grow up. She had lost patients before, but it was just too soon.<p>

She let her fingertip slide across the surface of the liquid. She slipped her finger into her mouth, pressing it against her tongue, letting the taste, the forbidden taste of alcohol, soak in and slide down her throat. _Just a taste_, she kept telling herself, _no harm in just a little taste. _

A stranger tapped her on the shoulder. "Is this stool taken?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, it's free."

The man sat down and ordered a beer. He turned his head to look at her. "Hey, you ok?"

She nodded. "Just fine." She blinked slowly, staring at the glass.

"I'm Ryan—."

His name cut into her like a scalpel. _Ryan. _She threw back the shot and pushed the stool back, stumbling a little. That was the only drink she had had in the three hours she had been sitting there, but she felt unsteady, out of breath. "Nice meeting you," she croaked out and walked out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was standing at the nurses' station when Cooper walked up to her. He kissed the side of her head and leaned against the counter. "Hey."<p>

She dotted the iin her last name and looked up at him. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

He took the chart from the nurse. "I was paged. How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "A little tired, and I was s'posed to go to a meeting with Amelia this morning, but she never showed up. Do you think something happened?"

Cooper shook his head. "She probably overslept. I wouldn't think too much into it, Charlotte."

She nodded. "I guess you're right."

He looked down at the chart and let out a gasp.

She walked around the nurses' station and filed a few charts in their assigned spots. "What?"

"Nothing. I have a patient. Wanna do lunch?"

She took the chart from him, even though he was trying to keep it from her. She looked down and swallowed. She closed her eyes and her fingers went numb, allowing the file to come loose from her grip and flutter to the floor. She stepped back a little and caught herself on the counter.

He bent down and picked up the folder. "You ok?" He knew she wasn't.

She nodded and disappeared out of the ER doors.

"Char—," he called after her, but she was already gone. _Great. _He sighed and walked behind the curtain where his patient was sitting on an exam table. He closed the curtain around them and started the initial examination.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. <em>

_There will probably be about nine more chapters (including an epilogue), maybe more, maybe less. We'll see._

_Hope you like this chapter :)_


	22. Chapter 22

Cooper looked up from the chart and smiled. "Liam McHenry, hey buddy."

The young boy looked at Cooper, his eyes teary. "My arm hurts."

Cooper took Liam's arm and brushed his hand across the boy's swollen wrist. He pressed his fingers into the surrounding area and scribbled something in the chart. "It looks and feels broken. I'll send you for an x-ray and get you something for the pain."

Liam's mother, Nancy, looked back and forth from her son to Cooper. "He fell off his bike. It happened so fast."

"You get that black eye from Liam falling off his bike, too?" Cooper said. He turned to look at the nurse. "Send him up to radiology. I want pictures taken of his arm at every angle."

The nurse nodded.

Cooper looked at Liam and Nancy. "When I get the x-rays back, I'll address the severity of the break and decide if a plaster cast will do or if you'll need surgery."

Liam smiled, hesitantly. "Thanks, Dr. Freedman."

"No problem, little guy." He looked at the nurse. "Page me when the X-rays are done." He took off his gloves and walked out from behind the curtain.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked out of the ER and sat down on the bench outside the hospital. He took out his cell phone and dialed Charlotte. He pressed the phone to his ear and grunted when it went straight to voicemail. "Damn it, Charlotte." He hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He'd try her again later. He leaned back on the bench and kicked the ashtray. He closed his hands into fists and let out a breath. He stood up and walked back into the hospital, running into an obviously inebriated Amelia. "Amelia?"<p>

She looked up and blinked. She rested her hand on his chest and traced the seams on his sweater. "Oh, heeeey, Cooper."

He pulled her into an empty exam room and shut the door. "Are you ok?"

"Just fiiine." She touched his chin and pulled back his bottom lip.

He pushed her back. "You're drunk."

"Good observation, Sherlock." She paused. "Now, if you excuse me I have a man's brain I need to cut into."

He held her back by her upper arms. "Not so fast, Amelia. Charlotte may not be here to enforce the rules, but you're not getting past me. You're drunk. I'm not letting you perform surgery and put your career, Charlotte's career, and this hospital at risk."

"Charlotte got you on that short leash again, Cooper? Look, it'll be our little secret. What Charlotte doesn't know, she can't bitch about." She put her finger against her lips. "Shhhhh."

"You can operate when you sober up, not before." He walked over to the door and opened it. He motioned for a nurse to come over. He whispered something to the nurse and then turned back to Amelia. He shut the door and leaned against it.

Amelia sat on the exam table and kicked her legs up and down. Her hands were shaking a little and she was sweating.

"Have you been taking pills?"

She shook her head. "I thought Charlotte wore the badge."

"We take turns."

"Where's the sheriff, anyway?"

"I have no idea. Liam McHenry is in the hospital with a broken arm."

"Name sounds familiar. Isn't he the dude that raped Charlotte?"

He shook his head. "No. Liam is that piece of crap's son. She saw the name and split. Her phone is off or it's dead. I don't know where she is."

The door opened again and the nurse walked in. She slipped the IV into Amelia's hand, with much resistant from the young brunette surgeon. She attached the banana bag to the IV stand and looked at Cooper. "All set, Dr. Freedman."

"Thank you," he said to the nurse and locked the door when she left. He looked at Amelia. "If you want to operate, let the bag finish. I'm taller and stronger than you, so don't even try and make it past me 'cause it won't work."

"I could take you."

"You're drunk. You're not invincible," he stated.

Several minutes later, Amelia was passed out on the exam table and his pager went off. He looked down at his phone and unlocked the door. He stepped out into the hallway and called a nurse over. "Watch Dr. Shepherd for me. Don't say a word to anyone. Just make sure the bag finishes and check her blood alcohol level. Keep your mouth shut."

The nurse nodded and slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her, while Cooper headed towards the ER.

* * *

><p>Cooper pulled back the curtain and attached the films to the x-ray illuminator box. He flipped the switch and scanned the x-rays. He sighed and turned back to Liam and Nancy. "Looks like you're gonna need surgery, little dude."<p>

His brown eyes widened and he swallowed. "Sur-gery?"

"It's a simple procedure. I'll page Dr. Hammond. He's the orthopedic God at St. Ambrose."

"Can't you just cast my arm?"

Cooper shook his head. "Unfortunately, it won't do any good. If you look at the x-rays, you have a double arm fracture. You broke the two long bones in your forearm. If I only put a cast on it, your bones won't heal correctly and you won't have full mobility of your arm. Your mom has to sign some papers and get you admitted and then I'll send Dr. Hammond to your room. He's a great doctor. He's very nice." Cooper smiled and pulled the films off, slipping them back into the folder. "How are those meds treating you, Liam?"

"I'm flying through the rainforest."

Cooper laughed. "Good." He paused. "I'm just going to talk to your mom alone for a minute, Liam."

He nodded and went back to playing with his airplane.

* * *

><p>Cooper and Nancy walked out of the curtain and up to the nurses' station. He looked at the nurse. "Page Dr. Hammond to the ER, curtain 3." He set the chart and x-rays down and looked at Nancy. "How'd you get that black eye?"<p>

"I went to pick Liam up off the pavement and I poked my eye out with his handlebars."

"Are you sure that's what happened? That this was all just an accident?"

Nancy nodded. "Yes."

"If someone is hurting you or your little boy, it's important that you tell someone."

"No offense, but do you have a son, Dr. Freedman?"

He nodded. "Yes, Mason, he's eight."

"Then you understand. Boys will be boys. Liam's an active child. He roughhouses and rolls around in the dirt."

"Are you sure your boyfriend isn't hurting you?"

"My boyfriend is in prison for beating me and raping two other women."

Cooper swallowed.

"I know you mean well, but my son and I are fine." She turned around and walked back to the curtain to sit with her son.

Cooper sighed and walked down the hallway to check on Amelia.

* * *

><p>Cooper knocked on the door and opened it. He walked in and Amelia opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.<p>

He walked over to her and unhooked the IV. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a new woman."

He laughed and leaned against the counter. "Do you think you can help me find Charlotte? I'm worried about her."

Amelia taped her hand up and stood up. "Sorry, Coop. I have somewhere to be."

"A bar?"

She shook her head. "No. There's a string of meetings across town. I bet Charlotte went to one or two of them. I'll tell her you're looking for her."

He nodded. "Take care of yourself, Amelia."

She nodded. "It was a slip. I lost a patient and I got carried away."

"Tell Charlotte to come to the practice or at least tell her to call me so I know she's alright."

Amelia smiled and hopped off the table. "Can do, Cooper." She walked over to the door and opened it. "Um, thank you."

"No problem." He held the door as Amelia disappeared down the hallway. He let out a breath and walked out of the room. Hopefully Amelia was right and Charlotte was at a meeting. He prayed that was where she was because he'd know she was safe. He closed his eyes for a second and swallowed. He walked into the ER and out of the hospital. He had to get back to the practice.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>

_hope you liked this chapter._


	23. Chapter 23

Cooper was in Liam's hospital room, sitting in a chair in the corner, flipping through his medical records. He had been hospitalized three times in the last four months all for similar injuries.

Liam woke up and rubbed his eyes.

Cooper smiled and sat up straight. "Hey, there, bud. How are you feeling?"

"Funny."

He laughed. "That'll fade in the next few hours."

"Where's my mom?"

"She went to fill out some paperwork. She'll be back soon." He pushed himself up and walked over to the side of the bed. He adjusted Liam's medicine and let out a breath. "So Liam, if someone was hurting you, you know you can tell me, right?"

"No one hurt me."

"Are you sure? You can tell me the truth."

"He'll hurt me—." Liam swallowed. "No one hurt me, Dr. Cooper."

He sighed. "Who will hurt you?"

"Uh—."

Cooper pulled over a chair and sat down. "It's ok. You're safe in here. I'll make sure of it."

Liam leaned over a little and motioned for Cooper to come closer. He whispered something in his ear and leaned back on the mattress.

Cooper nodded. "Don't worry. Your dad isn't gonna hurt you again."

Liam closed his eyes and tightened his fists. "Don't tell my mom I told you."

"Liam, if you dad is hurting you and your mom, the police need to know."

Liam shook his head. "No. I told you. You said I could tell you. That's what I did. You didn't say anything about the police."

Cooper sighed.

Nancy walked into the room. "Get away from my son," she warned, noticing Liam's tears.

"Nancy, I know something else is going on here."

"Get out of here. My son fell off his bike, that's it."

Cooper stood up. "You can say that all you want, but that won't make it true," he said bitterly and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Cooper was standing at a nurses' station in the ER when Amelia strolled in. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Did you find, Charlotte?"<p>

Amelia nodded. "She's outside in the garden but she told me to tell you to leave her alone until she comes and finds you."

"Has she been here the whole time?" He asked, handing the chart over to the nurse behind the counter.

"No. She was sitting in her car in the parking lot downtown. We went to a meeting and then I convinced her to come back to the hospital. She agreed but she didn't want to go inside yet."

He sighed.

"What?"

Cooper pulled Amelia to the side. "So as I suspected, Liam didn't fall off his bike and break his arm. His father's out of prison. He told me that his dad hurt him, but I was interrupted by his mother kicking me out."

"How do you think he got out of prison?"

"Maybe Nancy told the police something or maybe she posted his bail. Who the hell knows how long he's been out? Liam's injuries date back four months, but he could have been hurt long before that, but not bad enough to be hospitalized." He paused. "He's come after Charlotte once and he knows where to find her. How hard do you think it would be for him to do it again?"

Amelia swallowed. "Does Charlotte know he's out?"

He shook his head. "Like I said, she saw the last name and bolted from the premises."

"Do you really think Lee's out of prison? I mean, the son could be—."

"Kids don't usually lie about stuff like this, Amelia. I'm sure that that son of a bitch did it."

"He wouldn't dare come after her again."

"He dared to do it before—in a hospital full of people."

Amelia sighed. "If he's been out for four months, don't you think that if he was going to come after Charlotte again, he would have?"

"I didn't ask you."

"You pulled me aside and you did ask me, Cooper." She paused. "Go home or go somewhere. I'll stay with Charlotte."

"No offense, but Lee could break you with his pinky finger."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I'm stronger than I look and so is Charlotte. She'll be fine."

"I need to be with her. I let this happen once. I can't let it happen again."

Amelia held out her hand. "Cooper, trust me."

"Me trust you? You were going to operate on someone's brain completely smashed and from what Charlotte's told me, you operated on Pete drunk and operated on some other guy after drinking. I don't know how much trust you deserve."

Amelia swallowed and sucked on her bottom lip. She brushed her finger over her father's watch and stared down at the ticking hands. "I deserved that—actually, no, I didn't. You don't get to do that. You got drunk and were flirting with me when Charlotte was raped, so you don't get to say anything about my drinking habits."

He grunted. "I know you're going through some stuff, but I think I know what's best for my wife."

"You go out there and she'll run. Let her have the space she wants."

Cooper grunted and walked in the opposite direction away from Amelia. He knew Amelia was right, but the idea that Lee McHenry was out there, made him sick and worried and wanting to lock Charlotte up in the loft and get a body guard for their front door. He sighed and tried to find something to keep himself busy.

* * *

><p>Close to two hours later, Cooper walked out into the garden and sat down next to Charlotte. He didn't say anything. He just sat there. He needed to see her. He needed to see that she was ok. He needed to be near her. He stayed silent, reaching out his hand and resting it on her shoulder.<p>

She turned her head towards him. "He's out of prison, isn't he?"

He nodded.

She sucked on her bottom lip and twisted her hands in front of her. "Um, ok."

Cooper turned his head at the sound of sirens. This was a hospital but the sudden sound of an ambulance always got his attention. He squeezed Charlotte's shoulder and kissed the side of her head. "You're safe, sweetie. I've got you this time."

She let her head fall to his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I thought I was ok. I was ok." She paused. "I saw that name and I freaked. I was transported back to that night and I couldn't get away from it or him."

He sighed and combed his fingers through her hair.

"It's been over a year and I was fine until today."

Cooper nodded.

"Do you think I'm weak? I mean, for lettin' this still bother me?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. You're the strongest person I know. I've told you that a million times before and I'll say it again. You're the strongest person I know, have ever known, and will ever know."

She smiled. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." He paused. "Can you come back inside? We can go to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

She nodded. "I'm actually hungry."

"Good."

She stood up and tucked her hair behind her ears. "So Amelia's off the wagon again—well, not fully, it's just a slip and you can't turn a slip into a fall, but I'm worried."

Cooper nodded. "I know. She was going to operate drunk. I stopped her and sobered her up. I sent her to go find you. She said you'd probably be at one of the meetings that were being held downtown. She said she was headed that way anyway."

Charlotte nodded. "Well, at least she went to a meetin', right?"

"Mmhmm." He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Let's go feed our baby."

"I completely forgot I was pregnant."

He laughed. "That'll happen from time to time." He rubbed her hip and they walked into the ER.

Charlotte stopped short and blinked. "Is that, uh," she swallowed and added, "Is that—?"

Cooper's eyes widened and he looked just as shocked as Charlotte did. "I think so. His face is a little burnt. I can't really tell." He stepped closer, leaving Charlotte at the door and stopped the paramedic who was pulling the sheet over the guy's head. Cooper turned his head and nodded. "That's definitely him."

She felt her knees buckle, so she grabbed onto the wall to steady herself. She swallowed and closed her eyes. "I guess that's that, then."

Nancy ran out into the ER and ran up to the gurney. She fell to her knees and pulled the sheet down.

Cooper rolled his eyes. "He beat the crap out her, her son, you and who knows how many other people, and she still has tears in her eyes. I'll never understand that kinda love."

"She was that way when we talked last time. She asked me if I ever knew what it was like to love someone like that—someone who could be so nice one minute and so violent the next." She leaned against Cooper and wrapped her arm around him. "I'm grateful I don't know what it's like. I'm grateful I have you."

He turned his head and smiled. "I'm grateful I have you too." He paused. "Let's skip the cafeteria and go out for lunch somewhere. My treat."

She nodded. "Sounds good."

He kissed the top of her head. "Do you wanna know what happened?"

She shook her head. "Not important."

"This country is a little bit safer now. That's what matters, right?"

She let out a breath and closed her eyes slowly. She nodded and mumbled, "Mmhmm."

"Let's go. My stomach is growling."

"I know I can hear it."

He laughed and they disappeared out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>:D please review<em>

_You guys are awesome :)_

_you guys are awesome :)_


	24. Chapter 24

Cooper walked in the front door a little after four on the following Wednesday.

Charlotte was sitting on the couch, nibbling on a piece of toast with peanut butter on it. She glanced over her snack and pulled it away from her lips. She set in on the plate on her lap and swallowed. She took a sip of her diet coke and smiled. "Hey."

"You're home early."

She nodded. "Took an early day and went to a meeting with Amelia. Nothin' was happenin' at the hospital."

He set his keys and bag on the table by the door and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to her and greeted her with a kiss.

She raised an eyebrow at his expression. He was holding something back and she knew it. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Spit it out, Coop."

He sighed. "You said you didn't wanna know."

"Know what?"

"You didn't wanna know what happened to that son of a bitch."

"You know?"

"I was at the hospital to see how Liam was doing and I heard some of the nurses talking about it in the cafeteria."

She swallowed. "Tell me."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Ok." He paused. "He was at a gas station and some woman recognized him. She followed him for a little while. She drove really close to him and turned when he turned, and stopped when he stopped for going on about twenty minutes. He thought it was an undercover cop, so he sped up a little. The woman followed him still. He pulled into a parking lot and got out of the car to smoke a cigarette. She kept going and pulled around back. She watched him for a while, seeing what he would do. He got back into his car and continued driving. He was so distracted that he ran a red light and crashed into a semi. He was toast—burnt toast, specifically." He paused. "I don't know if there's any truth to that, but that's what the nurses were saying."

She swallowed. "If that's true, do you think the woman was—do you think he did somethin' to her?"

He shrugged. "To her, to someone she knew. She recognized him from somewhere."

Charlotte set her snack on the coffee table and finished her diet coke. "I'm not really hungry for toast anymore."

He sighed. "You told me to tell you."

"Did I say I was mad at you for tellin' me, Cooper? Did I blame you for takin' away my appetite? No, I didn't."

He blinked slowly. "Sorry."

She let out a breath. "I need some air." She stood up and walked over to the door. She took her purse from the hook and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, as he got to his feet.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Char—."

She turned around. "This isn't about you, Coop."

He nodded. "Be careful."

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Well, that was a change in attitude."

"Sorry." She paused. "So do you?"

"Sure."

"Just give me a second."

"Okey, dokey."

She smiled and disappeared into the bedroom. She walked a few minutes later and met Cooper at the door. "I wasn't mad at you and I did tell you to tell me. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

He brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Anything you wanna run by me?"

"Maybe later."

He nodded. That was better than her flat-out saying no, he supposed. He held the door open for her and grabbed his keys. He shut and locked the door behind them and they disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Cooper were walking along the water's edge, their hands clasped loosely. She was holding her shoes in her right hand, letting the sand and the water coat her bare feet.<p>

He looked at her and squeezed her hand.

She turned her head and smiled. "I'm fine, Coop."

"You sure?"

"Course I'm sure. I'm ok."

"Any particular reason you went to a meeting this afternoon?"

She grunted. "Coop—."

"That's a perfectly acceptable question."

"I went to a meeting this afternoon because I was having a rough day and Amelia's wasn't any better. Is that what you wanna hear?"

"Is it attack Cooper day? 'Cause ever since I walked in the door, that's all you've been doing."

She pulled her hand away. "You're suffocatin', that's the problem. If I say I'm fine, I'm either really fine or I really don't wanna talk about it and you're just s'posed to let it go."

"I'm your husband. I'm not supposed to let it go. When you say you're fine, you're usually the farthest thing from it. What's wrong? I just wanna understand why you're so testy today."

She rolled her eyes and started walking up the beach.

He followed her and pulled her arm back, stopping her. "I just wanna understand."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "He's dead, so all this should just go away. Everything should just be gone. But it's not. I haven't slept well in a week 'cause I just see his face every time I close my eyes. He's dead. It should be over."

He sighed and rested his hands on her shoulder. He brushed his lips against her forehead and looked at her. "You couldn't have just told me that?" He paused. "I admit that I don't really know what to say about that other than he may be dead, but what he did to you still happened. Whether he's alive or not, you still have those memories and they're not gonna go away. I know that's not very comforting, but I don't really know what else to say."

She nodded.

"But you can take some comfort in that they're just going to be old nightmares. He's not here to create new ones. He's never going to hurt you again, he's never going to be able to find you again."

She sat on the sand above the line of the tide and collapsed onto her back. "None of this would be happenin' if I didn't see his son's name on that chart. I was perfectly fine. I moved on."

Cooper nodded and joined her on the sand, falling onto his back. "You'll get there again."

"Maybe the damage is done. Maybe I'll never be quote, unquote _normal _again."

"Like I said, you'll get there. It took months the first time and those memories were fresh. It's been over a year. These memories are haunting, but they're not fresh anymore. Maybe it'll still take months, but you know you can get there because you've gotten there before. Just keep yourself busy. You've got a baby to prepare for, your job, keeping up with my shenanigans, Amelia. You've got stuff to keep your mind off this. I'll help in any way I can, but you've gotta let me in." He rolled onto his elbow and kissed her on the lips softly. "Just let me in."

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I sometimes get snarky when I've got stuff on my mind. I either get quiet or I get bitchy. You never know which one you'll get. You usually get the quiet side, while everyone else gets the other side, but today, I decided to change it up. Aren't you lucky?"

He laughed and scooted closer to her. "I'm very lucky." He paused. "You wanna go home or just lay here for a little while longer?"

"Stay here. The sand's comfortable."

"I bet it is."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't even think about it. Sand in places sand shouldn't be—no, thank you."

He laughed. "I'm only kidding."

"I'm not even in the mood."

"So did you and Amelia make any progress on our housing situation?" He decided to change the subject.

"Still lookin'."

"How's Amelia doing, by the way?"

"She's doin' alright, despite the slip."

"She's lucky to have you. You understand her problems better than anyone else."

"I do, which is also why we butt heads sometimes."

"That means you care about each other. We butt heads _all_ the time."

She laughed. "Mmhmm." She turned her head and looked at him. "When you were younger, did you ever think about what your life would be like as an adult?"

"All the time. Most of that consisted of me thinking I'd be ruling the universe or landing on the moon, but I thought about it a lot. Why?"

She shrugged. "No reason."

"No one asks that without a reason."

"Just thinkin'. Now that you're an adult, is this how you thought or wished your life would be?"

"Not at all. I didn't think I'd go on a blind date with my archenemy, then end up married to her or that I'd have a son show up in my life eight years after he was born, but it's exactly how I want my life to be now." He paused. "What about you?"

"I didn't really think about that. All I knew was that I wanted a different life than the life I was raised in. The money would always be there, but I didn't wanna live in that small town my entire life. I wanted to make my own money, use my brain for somethin' good, use the skills I learned by helpin' my brothers, to help people. And that's exactly what I'm doin'." She paused. "If had thought about it, I definitely wouldn't have wished for the adult life I got—I mean aside from select parts of my life that have you in them." She sat up and bent her legs up. She leaned forward and looked out at the ocean.

He pushed himself up and wrapped his arm around her back. He kissed the side of her head and smiled. "Did you picture yourself as a momma ever?"

"Billy and I talked about it. After I was done with my residency, we were gonna focus on that once I got established, clearly that went out the window. But as a kid, not really. Big Daddy used to tell me that you can marry some boy and have a bunch of babies, but that'll be the worst decision you ever make. He always said we gave him every last strand of gray hair he got by the time he was thirty five. When he was mad, and that was most of the time, he'd tell us that we ruined his life. That didn't exactly make me wanna have kids myself. I mean that, and the fact that my momma was three sheets to the wind most days and not much of a momma, so bein' a mother didn't really appeal to me."

Cooper nodded. "I always wanted at least four kids. Two of each."

"You ain't gettin' but one or two outta me."

He laughed. "It was always a flexible plan."

"And you already know the rest of the reason I didn't wanna be a momma, so I don't have to go into that." She paused. "But clearly I am gonna be a momma, and right now, I'm ok with that. At least I think I am."

"You'll be amazing."

"Practice makes perfect, right?"

"Or practice makes you more frustrated. I think it could be both." He smiled.

"Hmm." She paused. "Let's go home." She stood up and brushed herself off.

Cooper pushed himself to his feet and shook off the sand. He leaned down and pressed his lips into hers. He stepped back and smiled. "You feeling less like you're gonna blow up at the next person that looks at you funny?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Good because you were scaring me."

"Not my intention."

He smiled and took her hand in his, weaving their fingers together. "Let's go home."

She nodded and they walked back down the beach in the direction they came.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will skip a few months, just as a heads up :)<em>

_Please Review._


	25. Chapter 25

_Hope this chapter clears up the whole is she or isn't she pregnant confusion._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting on the couch, curled up with a blanket over her legs. She had a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream resting on her stomach, which was looking more like pea soup now. She was watching <em>The Colbert Report, <em>trying to remember the last time she could see her toes.

Cooper walked into the house and glanced at Charlotte. He took off his backpack and set it down on the table beside the front door and walked over to her. He sat on the couch and let his hand wander up her leg. "Sorry, I'm late."

She turned her head and smiled. "Hey."

He leaned down and kissed her knee. "Did you have a nice night with Amelia? She was coming over, right?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. She just left 'bout a half hour ago. She painted my toenails."

He smiled. "I can see that." He scooted closer to her and leaned over, pressing his lips against hers. "I didn't give you a proper hello."

She laughed and put the bowl of ice cream on the coffee table. "What have you been doin' this whole time?"

"I got some paint samples so we can start getting the nursery ready, and then I stopped by Violet's new place to see how she and Lucas were settling in. One thing led to the next and we got to talking about the baby and then Pete and then we started reminiscing about our friendship and how it used to be before I was with you and before Mason. I lost track of time."

She sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're not gonna—you're not—."

"Just say it, Char. I've never known you not to spit out whatever's bothering you about Violet, so spill it."

She sighed. "You're not gonna go running to her again, are you? I know she's your best friend, but we had this conversation last year 'bout how much time you were spendin' with her. I like it this way."

He shook his head and massaged her ankle. "It's not like that, sweetie. Life's just taken over and me and Vi aren't as close as we used to be, that's all. I agree that what we were doing before worked one time—the time when we weren't in serious relationships. It'll never be like that again, not that extreme anyway. But I miss it—her, I mean."

Charlotte nodded. "I don't care what you do, Coop, but I come first."

"Always. There's no doubt what my priorities are." He rested his hand on her growing belly. "You and this little girl are my priorities. Always will be."

She smiled. "Just checkin'."

"But Violet's going through some stuff right now with Pete and I need to be there for her."

"You gonna move in with her again?" She scoffed.

He sighed. "Of course not. You're still not over that?"

"Why would I be? It doesn't matter that we're married now. You were sleepin' with me and decided to move in with Violet without even lettin' me know beforehan' or what the damn reason was, Cooper. Someone doesn't just get over that." She paused. "I didn't say that to dredge this whole thin' up again. I've moved on from that, but I've never forgotten it."

He nodded. "That was kind of idiotic, wasn't it?"

"A little bit."

He laughed and kissed her on the lips. "It won't escalate to that."

She smiled. "I know it won't."

"'Cause you'd kill me?"

"No, I'd just make you sleep on the couch whenever you decided to come home." She laughed and stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"You ok?"

She looked up from grabbing her bowl off the table. "With you hanging out with Violet?"

He nodded. "And just in general."

"She's your best friend, Coop, and she needs you right now, I get it. Separation is hard. Long as you're here with me when I need you to be, it's fine." She walked over to the couch and pushed her lips into his and smiled against them. "You're mine and always will be. Just remember your priorities." She rested her hand on his crotch and grabbed him, smirking at him.

He swallowed and pulled her down for another kiss. He broke away and leaned back on the couch. "She's strong. She and Pete will get back together and all this will be a distant memory. Violet's having fun, but I still need to show my support. I may have gotten lucky with you, but she and Pete are working through some stuff, and I'd like to be there for her."

Charlotte smiled. "Lucky, huh?"

"Ok, I admit, it wasn't luck. It was my pure awesomeness that got you to fall head-over-heels in love with me, but either way, I'm a lucky guy."

She slapped him and walked into the kitchen. She put her bowl in the sink and ran some water in it. "We can't all be this lucky."

"No, ma'am."

She smiled and disappeared upstairs.

* * *

><p>Cooper opened the bathroom door and walked in.<p>

Charlotte poked her head out of the shower and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Well, long as you're here, mind helpin' me with this dang soap?"

He smiled. "Lather you up with soap in places you can't reach?" He licked his lips. "Sure, I can do that." He laughed and took the puff from her.

She slapped him across the chest, leaving a wet handprint on his shirt.

He exaggerated the movements, going slower than normal, getting the puff in places his hands would die to go right now. He finished and handed her the puff. He pressed his lips against hers quickly and smiled. "That work for you?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm." She smiled and slipped under the cascade of hot water, running her hands through her hair.

He leaned against the wall and watched as the water trickled down over her breasts, her belly bump, down her legs, and watched as it pooled at her feet.

She opened an eye and glanced at him, his face distorted by the water. "Cooper."

He blinked slowly. "I'll let you finish." He shut the door and walked out into the bedroom, collapsing onto the mattress.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked out, wrapped in a white bath sheet, and crawled into bed next to him.<p>

He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, and pressed his lips into her exposed, damp shoulder, and then kissed her neck. His lips lingered against her collarbone as his fingers ran through her towel-dried hair. He turned her head towards him and pushed his lips against hers softly. He scooted closer to her and let his hand brush against her shoulders, up her neck, and across her cheek.

She smiled. "Tomorrow, you wanna go shoppin' for baby stuff?"

He nodded. "After I get those samples on the wall and we pick the colors, sure."

"Ok."

"It's gonna creep up on us."

"My due date?"

He nodded.

"Maybe for you, but I'm the one that's got a reminder with me all day, every day."

"I didn't mean it like that, Char. The weeks are gonna go by and we're gonna realize we're not prepared for her, that's what I mean."

She sighed. "Way to tell a woman who's 'fraid to have a baby that we're not prepared for it. Thank you for that."

He laughed. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "I'm only kiddin', Coop. Lord knows, she's gonna come faster than we can get ready for her. I know it. I've got time to freak out over how much stuff we've gotta do 'fore she gets here." She paused. "It'll probably be tomorrow."

He laughed. "We'll get it all done. We've got a couple months left."

She nodded. "I'll feel better when the nursery is finished. At least, she'll have somewhere to sleep."

"Yep." He kissed her on the temple.

She smiled and stood up. She looked at him, his blue eyes staring at her. "What?"

He scooted over to her, sat on the edge of the bed, and loosened the towel around her. He rested his hand on her stomach and glanced up at her. He smiled and brushed his thumbs over her skin. "Hellllloooo in there."

Charlotte grunted. "Must you do that?"

"Yes. She can hear you. It helps her get used to your voice. Besides, I like talking to my daughter. There's a baby in there."

"Thanks for tellin' me, Coop. I did not know there was a baby in there."

He laughed. "I'm just a wee-bit excited."

"A wee-bit? You sure about that?"

He smiled and kissed her stomach. "Don't listen to momma. She's just embarrassed that I caught her talking to you the other day when she thought no one was listening. I heard her sing to you too." He stood up and pressed his lips against Charlotte's. "No need to be embarrassed, my love. She needs to hear your voice."

"I was talkin' to her 'cause she was movin' and jumpin' around in my uterus and I was tryin' to relax."

He laughed. "You love her, Char. You don't need to make up reasons for why you're talking to her." He paused and smiled at her. "I love you."

"I know."

"And you're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "Enough."

He stood up and kissed the top of her head. He let his hands wander over her naked body and swallowed, pulling his hands away. "Sorry."

She glanced at him, her eyebrows raised. "Wanna do somethin' crazy?"

"By crazy, do you mean—?"

"That's exactly what I mean." She smirked and pushed him back on the bed. "It's been a few weeks."

He nodded. "Mmhmm." He let out a breath and scooted back towards the pillows.

She crawled into bed and straddled him. She angled herself a little and cupped the sides of his face in her hands. She pressed her lips against his and sucked on his bottom lip for a few seconds, her teeth digging into the skin. "It's overdue," she mumbled.

He nodded and rested his hand on her back, as he deepened their kisses.

Cooper woke up the next morning, with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was pressed against him, snoring softly, peacefully. She shifted a little and yanked on the sheet.<p>

"You up?"

She opened her eyes and rolled over to face him. "Mmhmm."

"How'd you sleep?"

She shrugged. "The sex helped."

"Rocked her to sleep, I bet." He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Morning."

"Mornin'." She slowly sat up and pushed herself back on the pillows. She fought back a yawn and pulled the sheets up, covering herself. She turned her head. "You still wanna go shoppin'?"

"You think I'd change my mind between last night and this morning?"

"It's been known to happen."

He laughed. "I still wanna go shopping. After breakfast, I'm gonna paint blocks of color on the wall and we'll pick the colors. Get that out of the way, so we know what we're looking for."

She nodded. "Sounds good."

"I'm leaning towards cream and lavender or the sage is kind of pretty too."

"We'll see what looks best."

"We shall." He paused. "Stay in bed. I'll go make us breakfast."

"I can help."

"You wanna crack an egg?"

"You makin' fun of my cookin' skills or lack thereof I should say."

"No, of course not." He laughed and pressed his lips against hers. "All those maids growing up and not one of them showed you how to cook?"

"No."

"Maybe now that we're about to have a baby, you'll use this opportunity to learn."

"You have a problem with me not knowin' how to cook?"

He sighed. "Not particularly, no, but there are going to be times where I'm not here and you're gonna have to cook for our daughter. Casserole, eggs, soup, and takeout aren't gonna cut it. And I guess it doesn't make a difference at the moment 'cause she's gonna be living off your milk for a while and the solid food she's gonna be eating eventually are just dry cereal and stuff like that, but I think it'd be good for you to learn—for our child's sake."

She nodded.

"Besides, you're like amazing at everything, so I'm sure learning how to cook won't be a problem. You're good at math and you know how to read. That's all you really need to know how to do to follow a recipe."

She laughed. "You can teach me."

"I could."

She let out a breath. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Right, breakfast." He stood up and leaned over the bed, resting his knee on the mattress and kissing her.

"That came out wrong. I wasn't orderin' you to make me breakfast."

He nodded. "I know. You're cracking the eggs, remember?"

She smiled. "Mmhmm." She stood up and wrapped herself in the bathrobe. "I'll meet you in the kitchen," she said before disappearing into the bathroom, while he walked down into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Cooper was resting in a rocking chair at the store.<p>

Charlotte nudged him. "Cooper."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I'm testing it out. This is an important decision."

"Well? Is it comfy?"

"It's heaven." He stood up and motioned for her to sit down. He grabbed the lavender nursing pillow out of the cart and handed it to her. "Now imagine you're holding her in your arms and you're breastfeeding her. How's it feel? The chair not the hypothetical feeding."

She rolled her eyes. "I figured that's what you meant, Coop."

He laughed. "Just making it clear."

She let out a breath and propped her feet up on the paired ottoman. "It's a keeper."

"Best one we've seen?"

She nodded. "Best seat my ass has been in all day."

He laughed. "Good." He paused. "You don't wanna get up, do you?"

She shook her head. "No." She paused. "My legs are cramping and my back hurts."

He sighed. "We can rest here a while." He took the bag of animal crackers out of the cart and handed them to her, along with her water bottle. "Refuel."

She smiled and took the snack. She opened the bag and took out a few crackers. She looked at them. "The universe is tryin' to tell me."

"What?"

"Out of all the animals I coulda got, I grabbed two hippos and a cow."

He swallowed, trying to keep himself from laughing. "Well, I think you're beautiful."

"You're not helpin'." She bit the head off the hippo. "That's helpin'."

He smiled. "At least you blend in here."

She grunted.

"That came out wrong, didn't it?"

She nodded.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

She sighed. "I know." She paused. "I'm pregnant. I'm huge. It ain't a new development. I'm only gonna get bigger."

"But you look _hot _pregnant," he emphasized. "You're like the hottest pregnant woman I know."

She laughed. "Ok, now you're helpin'."

He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. He broke away and smiled. He moved her feet and sat down, replacing her feet on his legs. He took off her right sneaker and dug his thumbs into the sole of her foot, adding light pressure as he slid his hand up and down.

She looked around and swallowed. "Here?"

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "'Cause we're in public."

"We're in a store full of pregnant women and we're surrounded by baby stuff. I think they understand that you need a pit stop and a quick foot and leg massage."

She nodded. "Proceed."

He smiled. "Just eat your crackers and let me do my job."

"Well, excuse me."

He laughed. "Do as I say, woman."

"Yes, sir," she joked and bit the head off the cow.

A few minutes later, he glanced at her. She was half-asleep. He rubbed her leg, stirring her awake. He smiled. "You ready to go home?"

"We're not done shoppin'," she said, fighting the urge to yawn.

"_You're_ done shopping. We can come back another day and besides half the stuff we still need to get is on your baby registry."

She nodded. He had a point there. "Can we stop at the store and get some frozen yogurt?"

"Sure." He paused. "And I have a surprise for you. I forgot I had it in the car."

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Please, just tell me."

"You're no fun."

"Please?"

He sighed. "Fine." He paused. "Your copy of To Kill a Mockingbird is falling apart 'cause you crack it open so many times, so I got you another one. I know you read it to our daughter before you go to sleep, so I thought you'd like a new one."

She smiled, but tensed up a little. "You didn't throw out my old one, did you?"

"And risk you biting my head off like that cow or hippo, no ma'am. It's still on the shelf in the office."

"I always thought you were asleep."

He shook his head. "Not always."

"Have I been keepin' you up 'cause I can read it—."

He kissed her, cutting her off. "No, you haven't. I've been listening on purpose."

She let out a breath. "She'll have it memorized by the time she learns how to read."

Cooper nodded. "It's your favorite book and now it'll be hers." He paused. "Speaking of hers, we need to pick a name. We've known that she's a girl for a month and a half now. I think she deserves to be called something besides her and she."

"Put it on the list, Coop—the never-ending, list."

He nodded. "It'll feel good when we can start checking this stuff off."

"Definitely." She looked around. "Do they have a bathroom?"

He looked at her. "You're in a baby store, Charlotte. Of course they have a bathroom."

"That's not really what I meant to say."

"You mean, where is it?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I think I saw it back by the clothes—so straight back and to your right."

She stood up and smoothed out the front of her shirt. "I'll be right back."

"I'm gonna go pay for this stuff."

She grabbed her wallet and took out her credit card. "Put half on this."

"Char, you have your account, I have mine, and we have a shared one. I don't need your credit card. Half your money and half my money will be going into this anyway."

She nodded. "Right. Force of habit."

"Go to the bathroom and meet me at the registers." He paused. "Wait. Are you mine tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you have other plans for the rest of the day? Like Amelia plans or otherwise?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no, 'less she calls me."

He nodded. "Ok."

"Why?"

"No reason. I just wanna spend the day with my pregnant wife, that's all." He smiled. "Put your credit card away and go to the bathroom."

She slipped her credit card into her wallet and took off for the back of the store.

Cooper shook his head and walked towards the front of the store. _Some things never change. _He laughed and got on line.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and reviewing...keep it up. <em>

_This is the final stretch._

_:)_

_and I have no idea if Private Practice will be renewed, but I hope so :D_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: **_

_They found out the baby was a girl before the last chapter (that chapter doesn't exist because I skipped the ultrasound appointment)._

_I haven't chosen a name yet, but I'm leaning towards a name that doesn't start with C because I feel with Charlotte and Cooper that would be too many Cs...but suggestions are welcomed._

_I am writing different stories at the same time, but it's mainly school that's getting in the way of my updating._

_Happy reading :)_

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery. She had been organizing the room all day, but she was tired, so she took a break. She was in the middle of reading a chapter in <span>To Kill a Mockingbird <span>when the door opened a little wider. She looked up, her heart beating a little too fast for comfort. She let out a breath when she realized it was just Mason. She smiled and marked her page in the book before setting it on the bookshelf. "Hey, Mason."

Mason looked around at the baby's room and picked up a cream-colored stuffed bear.

"What's up?" She paused, watching him look around the room, saying nothing. "Mason?"

He blinked and turned his head towards her. "Nothing. My dad told me to tell you that he was going to the store to pick up those chocolaty hard things you like, some blow pops, and stuff to make homemade pizzas for dinner."

"What about milk?"

"Oh, yeah, he said that too."

"You like the room?"

"Eh, not as cool as mine."

She smiled. "You ok? You were studyin' the room pretty hard. Somethin' on your mind?"

He shrugged. "My dad's really excited."

"He is. He's wanted this for a while."

He sighed and turned around, setting the bear back down and walking towards the door.

"Hey."

He stopped and turned to face her again, his shoulders slightly hunched.

"Come here and tell me what's on your mind."

He nodded and dragged his feet over to the rocking chair. He sat down on the ottoman and looked at her.

"I ain't much of a talker, but I can listen with the best of 'em. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You're not foolin' me, Mason."

He sucked on his bottom lip and looked at her stomach, glancing back up at her face. "My dad's really excited about the baby."

Charlotte nodded. "He was the same way when your mother showed up with you. He couldn't contain himself. He went on and on about you and all the stuff he discovered that you two have in common."

Mason smiled and rested his chin in his hand.

"Are you afraid that that'll change when the baby comes?"

He nodded.

"Your dad's not like that. Once he falls in love with a child, it doesn't stop, whether it's his or not. His love for you won't change just because there's a new baby in the house."

"You think?"

She smiled. "I know, Mason." She paused. "You can ask him, but he'll give you the same answer I just did."

He nodded. "But she's a baby and I'm just some nine year-old, whose mom died."

She shifted a little on the cushion and let out a breath. "It doesn't matter. You could be fifty. You're his kid and that'll never change which means his love for you will never waver, even if there's a shiny new toy in the house." She paused. "Your baby sister's gonna need a lot of attention from him, but I know your dad. He'll make time for you. He's learned a thing or two about splitting time between two people he loves."

Mason smiled. "Did you pick her name yet?"

"Not yet. We can't decide on a name. Cooper has too many names in his head, one of which is Walterina…I know he's jokin', but still. So yeah, we haven't picked her name yet."

Mason laughed. "What's your favorite name?"

"I don't have one."

"What's one on your list?"

"I was talkin' to my momma the other day and she said to name her Savannah."

"I like Savannah. I can call her Savannah banana."

Charlotte smiled. "You're gonna make a good big brother." She straightened up when she heard the front door open.

"Charlotte!" Cooper's voice echoed down the hallway.

She laughed. "Your dad's home."

Cooper walked fast down the hallway, but stopped when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. He let out a breath and leaned against the door.

She raised an eyebrow. "Where's the fire?"

"Sorry. The quiet sort of freaked me out." He paused and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I have your candy." He held up a plastic bag. "Hey, Mason, you wanna help me make personal pizzas later?"

Mason smiled. "Yeah."

"Good. You can be my Sous chef." He looked at Charlotte. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothin'." She pushed herself up to her feet, steadying herself with the bookshelf. She let out a puff of air mixed with a groan. "That gets harder every time." She took the bag from Cooper and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her again. "You're welcome." He slapped her ass when she passed him.

She turned her head and glanced from him to Mason, clearing her throat.

"He's nine. I think he understands where baby's come from."

Mason furrowed his brows. "You mean they don't come from the stork?"

Cooper messed up Mason's hair and kissed the top of his head. He looked at Charlotte and smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"The bathroom."

"Is that where your stash of candy is?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I have to pee and then I'm going to put this candy in the bowl in my nightstand drawer…that's where my stash is."

"I'm only kidding." He looked around the nursery. "I see you've been nesting. This place is completely rearranged from when I was in here this morning."

She grunted. "Leave me alone, Coop."

"I'm not making fun of you, Char. I like this setup more than the old one. It has a better flow."

She smiled and disappeared down the hallway.

Cooper picked Mason up and flipped him over. "Come help me put the groceries away."

Mason nodded and they walked out of the nursery and down into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was on the couch watching TV when Cooper walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head. He walked around the armrest and sat down beside her. He brushed his finger against her cheek and pressed his lips into her temple. "Hey, beautiful."<p>

She turned her head and smiled. "Hey." She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, hooking her arm around his.

"I heard you talking to your momma the other day. Everything ok down there in Alabama?"

She nodded. "Same ole, same ole."

"How's your momma doing?"

"She's doin' alright, but years of binge drinkin' and drugs have taken its toll."

Cooper nodded. "Is she excited to be a grandmother?"

"She says she's too young to be a grandmother, and she's still a little bitter that I ran away and got married without her, much less got married to a boy she didn't approve of."

"She still doesn't like me, huh?"

"We're about to have a baby, so she'll have to see sooner or later that our differences are what make us work." She rested her chin on his shoulder and kissed his jaw. "She'll learn to like you eventually. I did."

He smiled. "Weren't you thinking about surprising her with a visit after the baby comes?"

She nodded. "I haven't been home in years, but it would months after the baby was born if I was gonna go. I can't deal with all that so soon after I give birth. I'd go insane."

He laughed. "You feeling ok?"

"My legs keep crampin', I have a headache, and I'm tired."

He sighed. "I have something that'll cure all your symptoms." He winked and caught her off guard with a kiss on the lips.

She gave into his kisses, adjusting herself a little and wrapping her arm around his neck. She mumbled something against his lips as her thumb skimmed over his ear.

He broke away and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I said, let's take this upstairs and lock the door," she whispered with a slight devilish-flirtatious smile.

He smirked, his eyes bright, and he kissed her quickly on the lips. "After you." He stood up and held out his hand.

She slapped it away and stood up, letting out a deep breath in the process. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

He looked around and grabbed her ass.

She made a little noise and turned her head around. "Get upstairs."

"Yes, ma'am." He laughed and they disappeared up the steps, down the hallway, and into their bedroom, shutting and locking the door—whoever invented doors and locks was a genius.

* * *

><p>Cooper was standing at the island counter, spreading the dough out in the pan. He took some shredded cheese out of the bag and threw it at Mason. "Hey, put that thing away and help your old man make dinner."<p>

Mason turned his head and laughed. "One second. I've almost beaten this level."

"One…pause it and you can go back to it later."

He grunted and shut the screen. He set it down on the counter behind him and hopped off the stool. He walked over to Cooper and took some cheese out of the bag and ate it. "Where's Charlotte?"

"She's asleep on the couch."

Mason nodded and opened the pizza sauce.

Charlotte walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge.

Cooper blinked. "Oh, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but I got thirsty."

"Since you're here, you wanna help us make dinner?"

She smiled. "Sure." She took a sip of her water bottle and set it down on the counter. She walked over to Cooper and kissed him on the shoulder.

Cooper gave her a pan and smiled. "These are all the ingredients I bought. Make the pizza however you want."

She nodded. "Can I have the sauce when you're done with it, Mason?"

Mason nodded and spread the sauce over his pizza dough. He slid the glass container over to her, but it slid in some spilled water and fell off the counter, smashing into pieces on the floor, the sauce splashing in all directions.

Charlotte jumped back, startled by the sound of broke glass.

Mason sighed. "Oops."

Cooper nodded. "I'll clean it up."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, Mason. It was an accident," Cooper said, bending over to pick up the broken pieces. He tossed them in the trash and mopped up the rest of the spilled sauce. "All clean." He washed and wrung out the mop in the sink and set it back in the corner where he got it from. He grabbed another container of sauce and set it in front of Charlotte. He messed up Mason's hair and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, son. It was just an accident. No one got hurt. Just be careful next time."

Mason nodded and placed some pepperoni slices in the sauce. He then grabbed a few handfuls of cheese and sprinkled them over everything.

Cooper laughed. "You think you can save some for the rest of us?"

"I like cheese."

"No kidding."

Charlotte brushed her finger across her pizza, and ran it across the corner of Cooper's mouth. She smirked. "You've got a little somethin' right…," she leaned over and kissed the side of his mouth, sucking the sauce off his face, "here."

He grabbed her hand and slipped her finger into his mouth, sucking on it. He swallowed and released her finger. "Mmmm." He smirked and quickly went back to making his own pizza, remembering that Mason was standing right there.

Charlotte smiled and finished saucing her pizza dough. She put a spoonful of peppers and some pepperoni on her pizza and sprinkled a little bit of cheese over top.

Cooper took their pizzas and placed them into the preheated oven. He set the timer and closed the door. He wiped off his hands with a dishtowel and smiled. "Now, we wait."

Mason took some more cheese and sprinkled it into his mouth. "I'm hungry."

"Me too, Mason."

"Quit your whinin'. I'm eatin' for two," Charlotte piped up, popping a pepper into her mouth.

Cooper laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "You want to make another pizza? We have plenty of dough."

"I'm just gonna make myself a salad to go with it."

He nodded. "Definitely better for you and the baby than two pizzas."

She rested her hand on her stomach and smiled. "She's gettin' angry."

"I wanna feel." Mason ran around the counter and put his hand on Charlotte's stomach. "Whoa."

Cooper couldn't resist getting in on the action. He set his hand next to Mason's and smiled. "'Whoa' is right, Mason." He pressed his lips against Charlotte's and kissed her. "That's the best part." He touched Charlotte's nose and dropped his hand, sensing she was getting a little uncomfortable.

Mason hopped up on the stool and leaned over the counter, grabbing the bag of cheese and digging in. "Are the pizzas ready yet, dad?"

"Be patient, Mason. It's only been two minutes."

Charlotte heard her phone ringing in the living room. "Excuse me." She walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table.

* * *

><p>Charlotte answered her phone and after a few minutes, she hung up and walked into the kitchen.<p>

Cooper looked over and sighed. "Hospital or Amelia?"

"Amelia."

He grunted. "What is it this time?"

"Same as it always is."

"She does realize you have better stuff to do besides going to meetings, right?"

"She knows that, Coop."

"So I'm guessing you're leaving?"

"No. I gave her some advice, told her to head to a meetin', and to call me if she needed some company later. It's her first night in her new place. She feels weird and tempted being all alone."

Cooper smiled and let out a breath.

"You don't have a problem with how much time I spend with Amelia, do you?"

"No."

"'Cause that's what it sounds like to me."

"Ok, maybe a little bit. I know she needs you and you understand what she's going through and all that, but you're either at work or you're with her most of the time."

She sighed. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I understand why you're so invested in Amelia's wellbeing and I know you two are friends. I guess I just felt weird telling a grown woman she couldn't hang out with her friends…even if you used to tell me that."

"I didn't tell you that you couldn't hang out with Violet, Coop, and you know I didn't." She paused. "I'll try to do better. I promise." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "You shoulda told me."

He nodded. "I know." He paused. "I mean, I know you care about Amelia, but she has other people that she can call…Addison, her sponsor, even Sheldon if he stops being so neurotic about everything. I know you like going to meetings with her, but she can go by herself sometimes too. I'm sure she did that before she met you or before she knew you two shared that connection. Besides, you can't honestly say that you actually need to go to meetings now. You have the ultimate meeting. You're pregnant. She gets that, I'm sure." He paused. "She has other people that could do the same thing you're doing. I don't have another person that would be your equivalent."

She nodded. "I know."

He smiled and pushed his lips against hers, letting the kiss linger for a few minutes. He pulled back and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. He kissed the tip of her nose and looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Coop."

The timer went off and Cooper shut it off. He pulled the door open and checked out the pizzas.

Mason perked up. "Are they done?"

"One more minute."

Mason sighed.

Cooper closed the door, set the timer for a minute, and leaned against the counter. He waited until the timer beeped and then took the piping hot pizzas out of the over, nearly burning his hands despite having used oven mitts. He opened the drawer in front of him and grabbed the pizza cutter. He sliced each pizza and put them on plates. He slid Mason's plate over to him and set Charlotte's plate by her seat at the island. He put his plate between theirs and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge for himself. He looked at Mason. "What do you want to drink?"

"Iced tea, please."

Cooper poured Mason a glass of iced tea and handed it to him.

"Thanks, dad," Mason said, taking a sip. "Ah, refreshing."

Cooper smiled. "You're welcome." He sat down on the middle stool and picked up a slice of his pizza. He bit into it and gasped, as the sauce burned his mouth. He swallowed and let out a breath. "Maybe I'll just let it sit for a few minutes."

Charlotte laughed and patted his shoulder. "Good idea." She untwisted her water bottle and gulped down some water. She waved her hand over her pizza and blew on it. She picked up a slice and cautiously took a bite. She chewed and swallowed. "Delicious."

He looked at Mason. "How's your pizza, Mason?"

"Good."

"Oh, wait, shouldn't we have said grace or something?"

"When's the last time we said grace, Coop?"

He laughed. "Thanksgiving."

"Exactly. Do you wanna say grace?"

"I'll say it," Mason offered. "Thank you for this food."

Cooper smiled. "Amen."

Charlotte leaned against him and kissed his neck.

He rested his hand on her back and massaged her shoulder a little.

They ate their dinner in relative silent…too busy quelling their hunger to be bothered with conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Please review (and thank you)<em>

:)


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N:_**

_I don't hate baby boys. Most of the other stories I've written about CharCoop that I haven't posted on here, I've given them boys. A few stories I have on here, the babies have also been boys, and all my friends say that I should only have boys because I wouldn't know what to do with a girl. I don't hate them and I actually like seeing Charlotte and Cooper with a baby boy better, but I felt like changing it up and making this baby a girl. Most stories, the authors give them baby girls because Charlotte mentioned that she wanted a girl during that bathroom scene in season two...I mean, it's a fifty fifty chance in real life. I don't hate baby boys at all. I personally think that Charlotte would do better with a boy and not a girl, but like I said, I decided to make this baby a girl. _

_Still figuring out the name, but her middle name might be Colette because people seem to like that name...stay turned for her full name (which will be revealed in the next chapter once I figure it out)_

_ (This chapter is just CharCoop) Happy reading :)_

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting on the stairs, with a baby blanket in her hands.<p>

Cooper walked down and sat behind her. He pressed his lips against her exposed shoulder. "What's that?"

She turned her head, running her hand over the soft fabric. "My baby blanket. My momma sent it to me."

"That was nice of her."

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"You ok?"

"Fine. Just thinkin' 'bout how life was so much simpler back then…bein' a baby."

"Ain't that the truth?" He laughed and rested his hands on her shoulders, giving her a quick massage. "It matches the nursery perfectly."

"Yeah."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck, just below her ear. "Any reason you're on the stairs instead of on the couch?"

She nodded. "This is just where I opened the package."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded. "Yes, Coop…just thinkin' 'bout my childhood and all the things I wish would have been different, but that would make me a different person and I'm not actually sure I want to be someone else…not if…not if that person wouldn't be with you."

He smiled.

She turned her head and pressed her lips against his. "I love you," she whispered.

He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed the bridge of her nose. "I love you too." He paused. "Here, I'll put the blanket in the baby's room."

She handed him the blanket and a stuffed horse that was by her foot. "My momma sent me that too."

"You gonna teach the baby how to ride?"

"Mmhmm…eventually."

"When's the first time you rode a horse?"

She squinting, thinking back. "I didn't start ridin' till I was four, but I was on a horse 'fore I knew how to crawl. That's what everyone tells me anyway. Jax, he's the barn director, used to tell me that Big Daddy, when he wasn't busy, would bring me down to the stables and hold me up on a horse and I'd suck or teeth on the reigns."

He smiled. "Do you miss country life?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes, but LA's my home now. I left for a reason." She paused and grabbed something out of the box to the left of her. She handed it to Cooper and shook her head.

He glanced at the small cup and read it. "Baby's first shot glass? Your brothers sent this, I'm guessing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

He laughed.

"That's not funny, Coop."

He swallowed. "I know that, Char. I'm not advocating underage drinking. It's obviously a joke, though, which warrants me to laugh."

"My brothers are idiots."

He kissed the top of her head and handed her back the glass. "I'll be right back." He traipsed up the steps and disappeared into the nursery.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked back down a few minutes later and sat down behind her again. "Do you want some lunch?"<p>

"I had two hardboiled eggs about twenty minutes ago."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"My ankles are swollen and my feet hurt."

"Do you want to have sex?"

She turned around and slapped him across the chest, playfully. "I'm not in the mood."

He sighed. "What do you want to do?"

She leaned back against his legs and let out a breath. "What I really feel like doing is rearrange the living room and baby proof everything, even if it's already baby proofed."

He laughed. "It's killing you, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes." She pushed herself up and walked over to the couch. She started pulling it back.

Cooper jumped up and ran over to her. "What are you doing?"

"It's crooked. Help me move it."

"I'll move it."

She backed away reluctantly and guided him in making the couch straight. "That's good."

He dropped his arms and let out a breath. "You could have hurt yourself or gone into preterm labor or something."

She grunted. "I had it, Coop." She blinked slowly and looked down. "Or maybe not."

He looked at her. "Crap. I told you—."

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "This isn't the time for an 'I told you so', Cooper."

He nodded and went into super-speed mode. He ran up the steps and grabbed the bag that he had packed a few weeks ago and bolted back down the steps. He picked up the phone and dialed their doctor's number. He looked at Charlotte. "She's not available. Addison's on call or—."

"Fine. I don't care who it is," she said, out of breath.

He swallowed and hung up the phone. "How's it feel?"

"Like I'm about to have a baby."

He nodded. "Ok, um—."

"Hospital."

"Right." He looked around, running the checklist in his head: _Bag…check, keys…check, wallet…check, phone…check, Mason…visiting his Aunt…check, and Charlotte…check._

"Well, move, what are you waiting for? The grass to grow?"

He nodded. "Sorry. I just wasn't ready for this…today."

She pushed his shoulder towards the door. "And I was? Move!"

He nodded and hooked his arm around her, helping her to the door. He opened it and they walked down the steps towards the garage. He shut and locked the door and walked over to the car. He tried to help her in, but she pushed him away in favor of her getting settled in herself. He threw the bag in the backseat and slipped into the driver's seat. He turned his head and smiled. "This is it."

"Just drive."

He swallowed and turned the key. He buckled his seatbelt and put the car in gear. He backed out of the garage and down the street.

Charlotte let out a few breaths and she gripped the side of the car door, letting out a few breathy screams. She turned her head and looked at Cooper.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and nodded. He let go of the wheel with one hand and grabbed hers, squeezing tight. "She's gonna be ok. You're thirty-two and a half weeks."

She nodded.

"I think we better settle on that name now."

She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Right…let's get her out first." He smiled at her and let go of her hand, replacing it on the steering wheel. He let out a breath and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like this extra chapter...there are two more before the epilogue.<em>

_review :)_


	28. Chapter 28

Cooper was sitting on a chair beside Charlotte's hospital bed, wiping the sweat off her brow with a wet folded up towel. "My mother called."

Charlotte let out a breath and blinked. "Hmm?"

"Throwing in her two cents about the name, of course."

"Go on."

"She was quick to remind me that my aunt passed away last year—not that I would forget about that. She was my favorite aunt."

"Don't tell me you're talkin' 'bout Aunt Zelda."

He laughed. "No. This is my dad's sister. Her name was Colette."

She grabbed onto the bedrail and gritted her teeth. She screeched and let out a breath once the contraction passed.

"What about Taryn?"

She glared at him. "I know she needs a name, Coop, but I really can't focus on that right now."

He nodded. "Monroe? River?"

She grunted. "Cooper."

"Sorry." He turned his head when there was a knock on the door.

Addison walked in and wheeled the ultrasound machine over to the side of the bed. "I hear Addison's a nice name." She laughed and opened Charlotte's gown. She squeezed some goo onto Charlotte's stomach and placed the transducer on the roundest part. She pressed a few buttons on the machine and moved the wand around.

"Is everythin' ok?" Charlotte asked, her voice shaky.

"Give me a second, Charlotte." She turned the screen around. "She's perfect. There's nothing on the ultrasound that's a cause for alarm." She wiped off Charlotte's stomach. "We'll hook you up to a fetal monitor and I'll feed steroids into your IV along with your extra fluids, to help her lungs develop a little. I'll monitor you closely from now until you deliver and if we should encounter a problem, we'll take care of it." She paused and sat on the wheelie stool. "I'm gonna check how far you're dilated."

Charlotte nodded and slipped her legs in the stirrups. She turned her head and looked at Cooper, her eyes blurry from tears.

He brushed his thumb across her cheek and wiped the few tears she couldn't hold back. He took her hand and squeezed. "She'll be fine." He pointed to the close up of the baby's face. "Focus on her little face."

She smiled and closed her eyes tight. She arched her back and squeezed Cooper's hand. She relaxed and let out a breath. "How's it look down there, Montgomery?"

Addison popped her head up. "You're four centimeters." She stood up and took off her gloves, tossing them in the hazard bin. "Your chart says you're going all natural. Still want that?"

Charlotte nodded. "Mmhmm."

"You still have some time, so if you change your mind, just page me." Addison paused. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

"Ok."

"I have a great track record when it comes to preemies, Charlotte. 32-weekers have a high survival rate."

Charlotte nodded. "Take care of her, Addison."

"Of course." She smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte cringed as a nurse slipped the IV needle into her arm. She relaxed into the pillows and closed her eyes.<p>

Cooper rubbed her hand. "I know it's not the time, but I told you not to move the couch."

She grunted. "Save the lecture, Coop. I already feel guilty enough without you tellin' me 'I told you so' over and over again."

He sighed. "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty."

"Well, I do. If I had worked less, rested more, let you move the couch in the first place, we'd still be at home."

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her hand. "Nothing you did or didn't do caused this."

"Then why am I in the hospital in an itchy gown that hardly covers my ass, hooked up to wires and IVs and a fetal monitor?"

"She wanted to meet us?"

"Nice try."

He ran his hand up and down her arm. "It doesn't matter why it's happening or what caused it 'cause it's already happening. There's nothing either one of us can do to change it. We get to meet her earlier than we planned for, but I for one cannot wait to meet her. Addison is the best at what she does. You and our daughter are in the best possible hands. She's going to be just fine." He stood up and smiled. "I'm gonna go get you some ice chips. You want a few magazines from your office?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He paused. "I love you."

She gripped the bedrail again. "I. Love. You. Too," she said between deep breaths. She relaxed and pulled the sheets up a little more. "Can you get the baby name book in the bottom drawer of my desk, please?"

He smiled. "Of course, but I have the perfect name."

"I'm scared."

"Colette Walterina Freedman." He laughed.

She threw a pillow at him. "Get out of here."

He smiled and disappeared down the hallway, on a mission to get ice chips, magazines, and the baby name book.

* * *

><p>Cooper was lying beside Charlotte on the small hospital cot. He was rubbing her back under the gown, adding light pressure, massaging her tight and aching muscles.<p>

Amelia walked in and covered her eyes. "Is everyone fully clothed?" She peered through her fingers and dropped her hand. "Isn't there a rule against PDA in the hospital, Chief of Staff Charlotte?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Do you want somethin'?"

"Whoa, who turned on the bitch switch?"

Cooper jerked his shoulders a little. "Amelia."

She threw her arms up in defense. "I'm just here to see how Charlotte's doing."

"I'm trying to have a private moment with my wife, Amelia. She's in pain and she's about to have a baby, come back later."

"Charlotte?"

"Listen to him, Amelia," Charlotte croaked out.

"Good luck pushing the baby out of your vagina. I heard it hurts like a bitch." She laughed and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Cooper placed a soft kiss on Charlotte's exposed shoulder. "Amelia seemed a bit off, didn't she?"<p>

Charlotte was focused on the slight ache in her abdomen, not paying attention to him. "Hmm?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He reached over when he heard his phone ringing. He glanced at the contact flashing on the screen and pressed ignore. He set the phone back on the table. He pushed the gown off Charlotte's shoulders a little and placed a soft kiss against her shoulders, lips to skin.

"Who was that?"

"My mom. I'll call her later." He touched her cheek with the wet towel and slid the towel down, brushing it against her neck, shoulder, and back upwards, swiping it against her forehead. "On a scale of one to ten, how are you feeling?"

She grunted.

"Please? I know it's probably a ten, but I just wanna know straight from you."

She let out a breath. "Twenty."

He sighed and pulled her hair out of her face. He covered themselves with the sheets and scooted closer to the center of the mattress. He put his hand between them, curling his fingers, and kneaded his knuckles into her sore back, adding pressure as he moved up and down. "Try to sleep—at least for a little while."

She smiled and relaxed into the mattress, letting out a few soft moans of pleasure as he massaged her. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

He brushed his lips against her neck, kissing her a few times. "I love you," he whispered into her ear and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Charlotte woke up five minutes later and was sucking on a piece of ice when Cooper opened his eyes. He kissed her shoulder and sighed. "You're exhausted."<p>

She nodded.

"How long have you been up?"

"Includin' yesterday…twenty seven hours."

He sighed. "Sweetie."

She shook her head.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want this damn baby out of me."

He laughed. "It'll be worth it, I promise."

"What if she's not ok, Coop?"

"We love her regardless."

She rolled her eyes. "That is not what I meant. Of course I'll love her."

He nodded. "Stop worrying so much."

"Can you tell me this isn't my fault again?"

He kissed the back of her head and rested his hand on her shoulder. "This is not your fault, sweetie. You did everything you could to protect her. Ok, moving the couch was a little stupid, but your hormones are messing with your head. You didn't purposely put yourself or the baby in danger. I know that and deep down, you know that too. It was a mistake, and you and I don't know if that's what caused this. She's a determined little bugger. We knew that from the start, Char. She was gonna come when she wanted to come, and that happens to be now."

She nodded and leaned against him.

"Don't kill me—but what about Ivy or Avery or Aaliyah or Juliana or Danielle?"

She rolled her eyes out of habit, and made no effort to hide the soft chuckle that escaped. She grabbed onto the bedrail and gritted her teeth. She let out a shriek and a breath. She closed her eyes and bent her arms, pulling the bedrail towards her. She let out a few groans and felt Cooper's hand press against her back. "Get out."

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Out of the bed—not out of the room."

"Why?"

"Does it matter? Just get out of the bed."

He nodded and kicked out from under the sheets. He pressed his lips against her shoulder before rolling out of the bed. "You want something?"

"Mmhmm. For you to get this baby out of me."

He laughed. "Anything I can actually do?"

She shook her head. "No."

He sighed and sat in the chair beside the bed, picking up the baby name book and riffling through the pages, glancing up at her. He closed the book and scooted to the edge of the chair. He took her hand off the rail and held it tight in his. "Squeeze my hand."

She wrapped her fingers around his hand and closed her eyes tight. She shifted on the mattress and tightened her grip when a contraction washed over her. She relaxed her hand and let out a few deep breaths. "I hate you, just so you're clear about that."

He laughed. "It takes two to make a baby, my dear." He let go of her hand and stood up. He walked over to the window and grabbed his bag. He took out the video camera and fiddled with it for a few seconds, trying to find the power button. He opened up the screen and took off the lens cap. "Sweetie."

She opened her eyes and immediately covered her face with her hand. "Put that damn thing away, Cooper."

"Come on, smile for our baby. We can use this to scare her out of having sex. It'll be fun." He turned the camera on himself. "Hi baby, you'll have a name soon, but we love you and today at 3:15, momma's water broke and now it's 4:00 and she's still going strong." He turned the camera back onto Charlotte. "Just say something to her, Char."

"Cooper, shut that f—."

He pulled the camera down pressed the power button before she could finish her sentence. "That was close."

"Thank you," she whispered, exasperatingly.

"Can you give me two minutes?"

"You've got three seconds, make 'em count."

He quickly turned on the camera and zoomed in. "Ok—go." He pressed record and steadied the camera.

"When you're a teenager and you want something from me, just remember this, baby girl."

He sighed and set the camera on the bedside table. "We'll revisit that."

"You said to say somethin' and I said somethin'," she pointed out, resting her hands on her stomach and breathing in and out, some soft moans escaping.

He smiled and brushed his lips against her forehead. He sat back down and grabbed her hand again. "You planning to call your mother?"

"Not at this moment, no. I'm kinda busy."

He nodded. "You wanna walk around? That may speed things up or at least help you a little."

She nodded and tore off the sheets. She slowly swung her legs around and stood up, with the help of her IV stand.

Cooper unhooked the wires and grabbed her hand. "Careful."

"Cooper," she said, through gritted teeth, as she took a few steps towards the door, using his hand and the IV stand to steady herself.

He squeezed her hand and they disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning, and Charlotte was wide awake, squeezing the feeling out of Cooper's hand.<p>

Cooper turned his head towards the door and let out a breath. "Ow."

Charlotte brushed her thumb against his knuckles. "You gave me your hand. I tried to warn ya."

He laughed and looked at Addison, who had just walked into the room. "You here with good news?"

"Depends on how you define good news."

"Is it time?" He said, placing a soft kiss on Charlotte's hand. He could tell she was deteriorating fast—the contractions were intensifying, and the exhaustion was taking over her body.

"I'm here to find that out."

Charlotte grunted. "I paged you twenty minutes ago."

"Lots of patients, only one double board certified neonatal surgeon." Addison snapped a pair of gloves into place and sank into the stool. She lifted up Charlotte's gown and felt around and took a look. She popped her head out and smiled. "You're ready to push." She glanced at the baby monitor and nodded. "Heart rate's strong."

Cooper looked at Charlotte. "This is it."

She glared at him. "Keep your trap shut. You got me into this."

He just laughed it off, knowing she was talking out of pain and exhaustion, not anger. He stood up and put his arm around her back, bracing her. He held her hand and kissed the top of her head.

Addison nodded. "On your next contraction, Charlotte, I'm going to need you to push."

"Anythin' to get this baby out of me," she griped and adjusted herself, getting into position. She clutched the bedrail and squeezed Cooper's hand, as she leaned forward. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She turned Cooper out as he whispered and counted in her ear. She bore down, her shoulders hunched forward, and pushed, letting out a scream, collapsing back against the pillows.

"Again."

Cooper kissed the top of her head. "Can I videotape this?"

She grunted. "NO!"

"Ok, ok. Just a few more pushes, Char." He rubbed her shoulders as she leaned forward.

"Eeeeeeahhhh," Charlotte groaned, and then let out a breath as she relaxed.

"Again."

"Shut up, Montgomery."

"Childbirth is a beautiful thing, Charlotte."

"Bite your tongue." She closed her eyes and squeezed Cooper's hand, rattling the bed frame at the same time.

After several minutes of pushing, Cooper grabbed the camera off the bedside table, turned it on, and walked down by Addison. "Sweetie, a few more pushes. I can see her head."

She leaned forward and grunted as she pushed.

"You're doing great, baby."

"Shut up," she said in somewhat of a grunt, and leaned forward, clutching the sheet in her fists and pushing. She let out a scream mixed with a puff of air and fell back onto the pillows. "Can't you just pull her out now?"

"Two more big pushes, sweetie. You've got this. I can see her head of dark hair."

Charlotte groaned and let out a breath as she picked up her shoulders off the pillow, leaning forward. Two more, two more, two more_—_she kept repeating to herself. It was more like five more, though.

Addison gripped the baby and glided her out, letting her fall into her arms. She dried her off and suctioned out her nose and mouth. She rubbed the newborn's chest and the room fell eerily silent as they waited for that first bellowing cry. A few seconds later, the newborn let out a screaming, high pitched cry. Addison looked at Cooper, who was videotaping all this. "Do you want to do the honors, daddy?"

He smiled wide and snipped the umbilical cord, keeping the camera angled. He zoomed in on the baby's face and blinked away his tears. "Welcome to the world, baby girl."

Addison placed the baby on Charlotte's chest and wrapped her in a blanket. "Congratulations, you two."

Charlotte opened her eyes and blinked slowly, clearing the tears away. She brushed her hand against her daughter's soft cheek and kissed the top of her head.

Cooper framed Charlotte's face in his hands and pushed her head towards him, so she was looking at him. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, their tears mixing together as they kissed. He let his nose brush against hers, and he kissed her again. He let out a breath against her cheek and kept his forehead resting against hers for a few seconds. "I love you." He stepped back and wiped away her tears. "I love you so much."

She closed her eyes and her lips curved into a slight smile. She held her daughter against her chest, listening to her cries and feeling her shoulders shake as she breathed in and out. "I love you too," she whispered, glancing at Cooper.

Addison scooped the newborn up and carried her over to her team, where she was weighed and measured. She left the newborn with her competent team and walked back over to Charlotte. She rested her hand on Charlotte's abdomen and looked at Charlotte. "You're not done yet."

Charlotte groaned and leaned forward.

Addison pushed down on Charlotte's abdomen in conjunction with her pushes. She delivered the placenta and smiled. She stitched up the two tears that occurred during delivery and looked at Charlotte. "Now, you can relax." She pushed away from the bed and walked over to where the newborn was. She turned her head towards the pair. "Congratulations, you have a healthy, four pound-six ounce-17.2 inch long, baby girl." She set the baby in the incubator. "She'll be in the NICU for observation. Congratulations again." Addison wheeled the incubator out and a few members of her team followed her.

A nurse, who was assigned to Charlotte's care, prepared her for transfer.

Cooper had his arm around her, and was kissing the top of her head.

Charlotte rested her head against his chest and let out a breath.

"I love you," he repeated.

"You videotaped that, didn't you?"

He laughed. "Not all of it—just the really gross stuff."

She grunted, but didn't move. "Is she ok?"

"She's perfect, Char, but she needs a name."

"I know."

A few nurses helped Charlotte onto a gurney and wheeled her to a room down the hallway. Cooper followed close behind. He had been up for almost as long as Charlotte had been, but there was no time to be tired. Besides, he was too high up in the clouds to even think about his exhaustion. He rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

Charlotte rested her hand on top of his and smiled.

"She's here."

Charlotte nodded. "Mmhmm."

He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

She relaxed into the mattress and closed her eyes as they made their way down the hall to her new room. She just wanted to dig herself a hole and go to sleep. Her body ached, her eyes were dry and crusty, her head hurt, she was sweating, her mouth was practically void of saliva, and she was a little hungry, almost to the point of feeling nauseous. But other than that, she was feeling alright. The baby was here, safe and sound in the NICU—all she needed was a name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So I will continue this past what I was going to originally if enough of you want me to._

_Still trying to figure out the name, which is why I ended the chapter there. But I'm hoping to decide on that by next chapter._

_Review :)_


	29. Chapter 29

Cooper was sitting on a chair by Charlotte's bedside. She was asleep—peacefully for the first time in months—with the sheets pulled up to her neck, tucked under her. Cooper was jotting names down on a notepad, pairing up names and crossing names out as he whispered them or thought them. His mother called three times, weighing in on the name decision again and again and again. He hadn't been up to the NICU to see his daughter yet, staying close by Charlotte's bedside instead. He wanted to have a name picked out before he saw the baby. He circled a name and looked up, just as Charlotte's eyes opened slowly. She groaned and pulled the sheet off. She turned her head and blinked slowly. "I feel gross."

He laughed, offering her a sympathetic smile.

She unhooked her IV and pushed herself up.

"You need help?"

She shook her head. "I got it."

"Of course you do."

"What's that s'posed to mean?" She paused. "Whatever. I have to pee 'fore I explode." She made her way to the bathroom, slowly. Walking wasn't exactly fun and going to the bathroom wasn't her cup of tea either at the present moment. She came back a few minutes later and got back into bed, sinking into the mattress and letting out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't mean anything by that, Char. You're independent. That's all I was saying."

"That may be what you're sayin', but it's not what you mean, Cooper."

He sighed. "I have a name," he said, changing the subject.

"Nice segue."

He laughed and handed her the notepad. "What do you think?"

She studied the name he had circled and repeated it over and over in her head. She smiled and looked over at him. "I like it."

"Just like it? She's gonna have this name for the rest of her life."

She nodded. "I love it—happy?"

"We can change it if you want. It's not set in stone—so to speak."

"I like the name, Coop. It fits her." She set the notepad on the bedside table and wiped her brow with a wet hand towel. "How is it possible for one human bein' to sweat this damn much?"

He laughed. "You'll lose ten pounds by just peeing and sweating."

"No kiddin'. I should just move my bed into the bathroom."

He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I have a bowling ball sticking halfway out of my vagina."

"Is the ice helping?"

"A little." She pulled the sheets up and closed her eyes.

"For just giving birth three hours ago, you look beautiful."

She grunted. "I don't buy that for a second, Coop."

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her clammy cheek. "It's true." He looked to the windowsill. "This place is turning into a flower shop."

She laughed. "My staff and colleagues love me."

"Or love to hate you?"

She rolled her eyes and if she had the energy, she'd have leaned over and slapped him. "You do realize that I just gave you the greatest gift you'll ever get and this is how you thank me?"

"I was only joking." He paused. "You know I can't thank you enough." He pressed his lips against hers and smiled. He settled back down in the chair and turned his head towards the door, after hearing a forceful knock. "Oh, Addison, how is she?"

Addison smiled, walking in farther and sitting on the wheelie stool situated at the foot of the bed. "Your daughter is doing well. Her breathing is a little labored so she's hooked up to extra oxygen, but I'm expecting her oxygen levels to stabilize soon. I can't tell you how long she'll be in the NICU. It varies from baby to baby and day to day. Her progress will be closely monitored and I'll keep you updated. She's strong, so we'll see how things pan out." She paused. "I'm dying to know. Did you two decide on a name?"

Charlotte looked at Cooper and nodded.

He smiled and turned his focus to Addison. "Avery Colette Freedman."

"Congratulations." She paused and looked at Charlotte. "How are you feeling? I called your OB and updated her. She's sorry she missed this."

Charlotte nodded. "Swollen, sore and exhausted, so, never better."

"Do you want to go to the NICU? I can help—."

"Coop can help me if I need him to." She paused. "Which I don't," she added, glancing at him.

"Take it easy and congratulations again. Today is an exciting day."

Charlotte shrugged. "My life just changed forever, Addison. I don't exactly call that an excitin' day."

Cooper sighed. "Char."

She waved her hand at him. "Just tellin' the truth." She paused. "I want to see her."

He nodded. "We can go see her now. She has a name."

Addison gave a final "Congratulations," before backing out of the room, heading down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Cooper shifted on the chair and looked at Charlotte. "What do you mean today isn't an exciting day? We have a baby. We made a baby and now she's here, in the flesh. She's not a grainy picture or a pain in your side anymore."<p>

Charlotte looked at him, a faint smile on her face. "I'm happy she's here, Coop. I'm glad she's here. I'm just sayin' that life as we know it is over."

He nodded. "So you're happy?"

She smiled. "I'm freakin' out, but yeah, I'm happy."

He smiled. "Nothing to freak out about. You'll be an amazing momma. I see how you are with Mason." He paused. "Come on. Let's go see Avery and put those boobs to good use—'cause I can't." He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, pulling the sheet off and standing up. "Give me a second."

"I'll get you a wheelchair."

"I don't need—."

"Char, trust me, you'll want a wheelchair."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.

Cooper shook his head. "She is so stubborn."

"I heard that!"

He laughed and walked out of the room. He got a wheelchair and came back to Charlotte's hospital room. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

The door opened and she walked over to him, sitting down on the wheelchair. She turned her head. "I'll sit in the chair, but I'm wheelin' myself up there."

"Yes, ma'am." He stole a quick kiss and smiled. "If you insist on doing everything, you're going to run yourself into the ground. As your husband, I can't let you kill yourself." He leaned down, kissing just below her ear and whispering, "In the hospital, I'll let you, but when we get home, you're gonna have to let go and not be so damn prideful."

She dismissed him and rolled out of the room.

He laughed and followed her. "I'm not kidding."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, heading towards the elevator.

Cooper walked behind, ready to take over pushing duties if she got too tired.

They slipped onto the elevator and rode up to the NICU.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting in a rocking chair with Avery in her arms. She was looking at the newborn, Avery's little hand clasped around Charlotte's finger. "She's so tiny," she said, through teary eyes.<p>

Cooper nodded, playing with Avery's little feet. "She'll grow." He smiled, counting his daughter's toes. "Do you want to try breastfeeding?"

She looked at him warily.

"You're gonna breastfeed her, right?"

She nodded. "I'm gonna at least try it."

"So what was that look for?" He paused. "Oh, don't tell me you're shy 'cause I can tell you, that you are not shy."

"No, I'm not shy."

"Then what is it?"

She shrugged.

"Do you not know how?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know how."

"None of your staff can see anything, you're shielded, and I can have an experienced nurse come over here and give you a demonstration. Just to see if Avery will latch on and suck and help if she doesn't."

She let out a breath. "Ok."

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "You're nervous."

She nodded.

"It's ok. It's new territory for you." He paused. "I'll be right back."

She smiled and watched him disappear across the room. She looked down at Avery and touched the tip of her nose. "Hey, baby girl, I'm your momma." _Never thought those words were gonna be comin' outta my mouth. _She adjusted the nasal cannula and ran her fingers through the light wisps of blonde hair adorning her daughter's small head.

"Did I miss the boob show?"

She turned around and Amelia was standing next to her. "Just about to whip 'em out." She laughed and rocked Avery gently in her arms.

Amelia looked over Charlotte's shoulder. "Did it hurt?"

"Uh-huh." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Avery's forehead.

"Oh look, Charlotte King's got a maternal bone in her body. Fancy that."

She rolled her eyes. "How are doin'?"

"I went into the wrong profession."

"Hmm?"

"Hospital full of pills, prescription pad, etc."

She nodded. "You goin' to a meetin'?"

Amelia nodded. "Headed there now. There's one at seven on Lincoln Boulevard. I just wanted to come up here and see how you and baby were doing. Where's Cooper?"

"He's roundin' up a nurse to help with the first breastfeedin' experience."

"Congrats, Charlotte."

"Thank you." She pushed her hair out of her face. "Go to your meetin'."

"I'm sorry about before. I had a long day—hardcore cravings."

She shook her head. "I don't even remember that, to be honest with ya. I was so sleep deprived, I don't remember much from before I popped Avery out."

"Oh, you named her!" Amelia said, as loud as she could get away with in the NICU.

She nodded. "Avery Colette—Cooper named her while I was asleep. I could be mad at him—I should be mad at him, but I like the name, so there's no point in that."

Amelia nodded. "She's tiny, but I can tell she's got a lot of you in her."

"You think?"

"She's got Cooper's ears and mouth, but she looks like you as far as I can tell. You'll be able to see more of who she looks like after she fills out and smoothes out a little."

She nodded. "I can't believe she's here."

"Good luck. I have to run. I'll stop by later." Amelia smiled and walked out of the NICU.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked back with a nurse trailing behind him. "Amelia seem better?"<p>

Charlotte nodded. "She's headed to a meetin'."

"Hmm," he mumbled, sitting down on the ottoman. "I swore Nancy to secrecy, so don't worry."

She smiled. "You know me so well, Coop."

"That's why we're married—ok, that's not the only reason, but it's a big reason." He laughed. "I'm just gonna stop talking now."

"Good idea." She looked up at the nurse. "Let's do this thing." She hesitantly pulled open her hospital gown and shifted on the chair. She adjusted Avery and loosened the blanket.

Nancy waited patiently in the background waiting for Charlotte to be ready for her assistance.

Charlotte held her breast and brought Avery closer. She touched the newborn's lips with her nipple and when she opened her mouth, Charlotte guided her onto her breast.

"Is she latching on ok, Dr. King?"

Charlotte shivered. "Oh, God, that feels weird."

Cooper smiled and rested his hand on Charlotte's knee.

"She popped off."

"Be patient and try again. Remember this is new for her too. She's a preemie. She may not be ready."

Charlotte nodded and tried again and again and again. "I don't think she's ready."

"Take your time."

Charlotte tried one last time, Nancy assisted, and soon Avery stayed latched on and continued sucking.

"Make sure her mouth covers your entire nipple and areola," Nancy advised from the side.

Charlotte nodded and corrected her position, allowing Avery to surround the nipple and areola fully. She rubbed the newborn's back and swallowed. "I don't know if I can get used to this."

Cooper laughed. "It's just like when I do it, except with much smaller lips."

She looked up at Nancy. "You did not just hear that."

Nancy shook her head. "Hear what?"

"Wise woman." She paused. "I think I'm good here. Thank you."

"If she stops sucking, she's probably finished. Put your fingers between her gums and your breast to detach her. She may detach herself, but if she doesn't, just do that."

"Ok."

"Good luck and congratulations, Dr. King." Nancy smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>Charlotte looked at Cooper. "Shut up, big mouth."<p>

He laughed. "Um, hello, you're holding a baby. I think the nurses know you're not a virgin."

"That's not the point, Coop. I don't want my dirty laundry aired out to dry in my hospital. I'm respected here."

He nodded. "Sorry."

She looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Look at her, Coop."

"I see her, Char. She's beautiful."

A couple minutes later, Avery stopped sucking, so Charlotte carefully detached the newborn from her breast. She draped the towel over her shoulder and rested Avery against it. She patted her back gently and smiled when the baby burped. She brought her back down onto her lap and wiped her mouth. She rewrapped her tightly in the blanket and cradled her. She kissed her and rocked her slowly in her arms, adjusting the cannula. "I've been hoggin' her. You wanna hold her?"

Cooper nodded. "Of course I do." He scooped Avery into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "She's mine. I can't believe it."

Charlotte leaned back on the rocking chair and closed her eyes, letting out a breath.

He looked at Charlotte, just as she was drifting off to sleep. He smiled. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you," he repeated, glancing down at Avery and rocking her. "You're a very lucky little girl, you know that? You have the best momma in the whole wide world. She's amazing. You'll find that out soon enough." He brushed his finger against Avery's cheek and touched her ear. "Welcome to the world. We love you." He relaxed and continued to look at his daughter. It was hard to believe that she was still inside Charlotte a little over three hours ago, and now she was here, in Cooper's arms, the entire world in front of her, ready to take it all on at once.

* * *

><p><em>Do you want more?<em>

_Please review :)_


	30. Chapter 30

Charlotte was sitting on the edge of the bed, with Cooper tying her sneakers for her. He kissed her knee and smiled. "Cheer up, sweetie. We're going home today."

She nodded, glancing at him with hazy eyes.

"Look alive." He paused, pushing himself up and sitting on the edge of the bed, beside her. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged.

"You have to know why you look like someone kicked your puppy." He paused. "Is it about the baby? Are you nervous?"

She blinked and sucked on the inside of her lip. She turned her head and looked at him.

He rested his hand on her thigh and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You have me, Char. There's nothing to be nervous about. You did everything in the hospital that you're gonna be doing at home and let me tell you, you're a natural. You just need to relax and go with the flow. Don't be so hard on yourself."

She nodded.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go bring Ava home."

She grabbed his hand and let out a breath as she got to her feet. "Ok."

"You know what you're doing." He hooked his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Ask—ask if you don't know how to do something, ask if you need help. There's nothing wrong with that." He ran his hand up and down her side and smiled. "I love you."

She smiled and leaned against him. "I love you too, Coop," she whispered, wrapping her arm around him.

"Come on."

She nodded, getting in the wheelchair Cooper had brought for. They left the hospital room, heading up to the nursery.

* * *

><p>Cooper was at home in the nursery with Avery asleep on his chest, rocking her gently, his hand on her back. He turned his head when he heard footsteps, and smiled. "Hey, beautiful," he whispered. "Ava's sleeping."<p>

Charlotte smiled. "I can see that, Coop."

He nodded. "Did you call your momma?"

She shook her head. "No, but Lan sent me an email askin' for pictures of his niece."

"Her pictures are already circulating around my mom's group of friends. I haven't even checked my email yet, but I'm sure my inbox has reached its limit."

"You see the stack of envelopes on the kitchen table? We're gonna have fun readin' those, too."

He laughed. "Yep."

She sat on the ottoman and ran her fingers through Ava's thin blonde hair. "You hear from Mason?"

"Last time I called him, he was watching a Pokémon marathon with his cousin. His Aunt's gonna keep him for another week or so, allowing us to settle in and get Ava on some sort of schedule."

She nodded. "You miss him?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

He raised an eyebrow, smiling at her. "Did you eat something?" He chose to not make a big deal about her missing Mason. It wouldn't get him anything, but a ticket to sleep on the couch.

She nodded. "Mmhmm. I was about to take a shower 'less you need me for somethin'."

He shook his head. "Nope. Ava and I are just fine." He kissed the top of the newborn's head and rocked slowly, adjusting the sleeping baby. "Go take a shower. She'll be ready to eat when you're done."

She groaned.

"What?"

She sighed. "Nothin'. My boobs are just hard as rocks and swollen. It'll be painful, that's all."

"The warm water will do you some good, and feeding her will help you get some relief too. They're just full."

"Yeah." She stood up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then brushed her lips against the back of her daughter's head, touching her cheek with her finger. "If only she slept all the time," Charlotte said, fighting back a yawn.

"We can dream." He laughed and put his feet up on the ottoman. "Enjoy your shower."

"I intend to." She smiled and disappeared down the hallway.

Cooper shut his eyes and listened to his daughter's breathing. "Feel free to sleep all day. We don't mind." He smiled and shifted on the cushion. He brushed his finger against her cheek and stroked her hair. She started to cry, and he immediately soothed her. "Shhhh." He bounced her until she settled back down. "That's my girl." He kissed the top of her head and continued to rock her until Charlotte was done.

* * *

><p>Cooper was standing at the stove making pot roast. He turned his head and laughed. "Didn't your momma ever tell you not to whip out your boobs at the dinner table?" He joked.<p>

Charlotte grunted. "These boobs are keepin' your daughter alive, so shut up."

He laughed. "Yes, ma'am." He shut off the stove and grabbed two plates from the cabinet. "Will your boobs be joining us for dinner?"

She glared at him, detaching Ava from the breast and situating her on the towel draped over Charlotte's shoulder. She burped her and wiped her mouth. "Are you finished?"

He skewed his lips and wrinkled his brows. "Yes."

"Good." She pushed away from the table and set Ava in the swing, turning it on to the lowest speed and letting the soft music fill the kitchen. She set the burping towel on the counter and disappeared into the hall bathroom. She walked back out, her hair now pulled up into a loose ponytail. "What's for dinner?"

He smiled. "Pot roast. You hungry?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. Breastfeedin' burns a lot of calories. I'm starvin'," she said, sinking down into her chair.

"Good. There's plenty." He made two plates and set one in front of her. He sat down across from her and glanced at Avery, who was going in and out of consciousness as her swung, stretching her arms out.

Charlotte followed his eyes and looked at her daughter. She smiled and let out a breath.

He reached his arm across the table and rested his hand on top of hers.

She turned her head and smiled. She squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes.

He smiled, brushing his thumb against her knuckle. "We're a family."

She nodded. "Uh-huh." She pulled her hand back and picked up her fork. "Smells great, Coop."

"Family recipe."

She took a bite and swallowed. "God, this tastes like heaven right now."

He laughed and bit into a carrot. "You're that hungry, huh?"

"Mmhmm." She jumped a little at the sound of the phone ringing. "Who the hell is callin' us durin' dinner?" She pushed her chair back and was about to stand up, but Cooper beat her to it.

"You eat. I've got the phone." He walked over to the phone and picked it up. He put the phone to his ear and let out a breath. "Hello?"

_"Cooper, this is Augusta King, Charlotte's momma."_

"I know who you are."

_"Is my baby girl around?"_

"We're in the middle of dinner. I'll have her call you afterwards."

_"Alright, Cooper. How are she and my grandbaby doin'?"_

"Momma and baby are doing well. I'll have Charlotte call you back after dinner."

_"Have a nice dinner."_

"Bye." He hung up the phone and walked back over to the table. "Call your momma after dinner."

"I heard. She's not exactly quiet."

He laughed and rubbed his ear. "No, she's not." He paused. "I'll clean up the kitchen while you talk to your momma, and then I'll send some pictures around. I took some earlier today and yesterday that my mom and dad haven't seen yet, so I'll send them around."

"Ok," she said before resuming her dinner.

He smiled and ate another carrot, glancing up at her ever so often as he finished his food. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful and natural she looked, or how much he loved her, or how much he appreciated her.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Do I have spit up in my hair? Are my nipples leakin'?"

He shook his head. "No. Sorry."

She let her shoulders drop and picked up her fork. "Quit starin' at me, then. It's freakin' me out."

He laughed. "I can't help it." He smiled. "I love you."

She took a sip from her water bottle and swallowed. "I love you too, Coop." She set her water bottle down and picked up her fork again. "But can you stop starin' at me?"

He smiled. "I'll try." He lowered his eyes and tried to focus on his dinner.

"Thank you." She looked over at Ava, who had fallen asleep in the swing. "She's perfect," she said under her breath.

"'Cause she's ours."

She turned her head and bit the inside of her cheek—she hadn't intended for him to hear that. She nodded and finished her dinner. She pushed her plate away and leaned back on the chair, resting her hand on her stomach. "I'm stuffed."

"How was it?"

"It was delicious, Coop. Thank you." She let out a satisfied sigh and stood up. She picked up her plate and walked over to the sink. She rinsed it off and placed it in the dishwasher. She came back over to the table and started clearing it off.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Clearing off the table."

"I said I'd do that. Go call your momma."

"What's the big deal? You cooked dinner, so I'm gonna help clean up." She walked away, setting things on the counter and placing dishes in the dishwasher.

He stood up and cleared the rest off. "I'll wipe down the table and put the other things away. Go call your momma."

"I'm not broken, Coop."

"I didn't say you weren't capable of cleaning up. I know you are. I just said I have it. I'm being nice. I'm letting you have a break, giving you time with Ava if you want it, allowing you to do other things. It's the least I can do."

She wrapped her arm around him and rested her head against his arm. "Fine, but you don't have to do that every single time. I don't want you to."

"Fair enough, but tonight, tonight I'm doing it. This is our first night home with her and you did just give birth three days ago. Take it easy."

She nodded and walked over to the swing. She scooped her daughter up into her arms and kissed the top of her head. "I have to go change her."

"Okey dokey. Let me know if you need anything."

She smiled and walked through the living room and up the steps to the nursery.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting on the couch the next day around three, with Avery on a blanket on the cushion next to her. Her hand was wrapped around Charlotte's and her eyes were open, squinting at the sunlight coming in through the windows.<p>

Charlotte turned her head and smiled. "Ava, my beautiful baby girl. Momma loves you, but I can't fold the laundry if you have my finger." She tried to take her hand back, but the newborn held on. "Ok, you win. Momma won't fold the laundry."

Avery sneezed, letting go of Charlotte's finger.

"Bless you...bless you." She stroked her daughter's hair and touched her nose. "Whoa. Bless you." She smiled and wiggled the newborn's toes.

Avery stretched and slapped her cheek.

Charlotte smiled and began folding the laundry again, glancing at her daughter out of the corner of her eye.

Cooper walked through the front door with a bakery bag in his hand.

Charlotte stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Whatcha got there, Coop?"

He padded over to her and sat on the coffee table. He leaned over and rubbed his daughter's tiny head. "Hey, beautifuler." He sat back down and smiled, placing a soft kiss on Charlotte's lips. "Hey, beautifulest."

"You never answered my question."

"Right." He handed her the bag. "Apples fritters—just for you. I picked some up on my way home."

She smiled. "Thank you." She peeked into the bag and took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. "Ah."

He laughed. "How was your day?"

"Not very eventful," she said, lightly massaging Ava's foot.

"She's been a perfect angel, right?"

"Not quite, but I got a nap in—short, but nonetheless, it was a nap."

"I can take over baby duty if you wanna take a shower or get in another nap."

"I'm just gonna finish foldin' the laundry."

He sat on the other side of Avery and brushed his finger against her cheek. He looked at her and smiled. "She's wide awake."

"'Cause her belly's nice and full. She'll be fadin' fast, though." She set the folded clothes in the laundry basket by her feet and scooted backwards on the couch. She looked at Cooper and smiled. "My momma got the pictures you emailed to her."

"Good." He stroked Ava's blonde head and tweaked her nose. "Now that she's filled out a bit, I can definitely see the resemblance between momma and daughter."

She nodded. "Anythin' excitin' happen at the practice?"

"Same ole, same ole. Addison and Jake are awkward, Sam is brooding, Violet and Pete are weird, Sheldon is, well, he's Sheldon, and Amelia spent most of the day trying to get information out of Addison. You're not missing much." He paused. "I rescheduled or referred my patients for the next three weeks and told Addison my plan to stay home with you and Ava."

"You did what?"

"I couldn't focus on medicine knowing you were having all the fun."

"Takin' care of a newborn isn't exactly fun, Coop."

"You know what I mean, Char. You get to spend all day with her." He paused. "I tried to work, saw a few patients, but all I was thinking about was you and her. You don't mind do you? You're not gonna get sick of me or kick me out or anything?"

She shook her head. "No. I welcome the help. Just surprised."

"That I'd want to spend the day with my wife and our daughter, instead of being at the office?"

"Well, when you put it that way, no, I guess I'm not all that surprised." She laughed and scrunched up her nose. "Her belly's not the only thing that's full."

"I'll change her. Go take a nap. You look like you could use one."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, Coop."

He sighed. "That's not how I meant it, Char. You're beautiful."

She pushed herself and placed a soft kiss on Ava's chubby cheek. She looked at Cooper and smiled. "If you're tryin' to make a girl feel good, I wouldn't tell her she looks like she could use a nap."

He laughed, scooping up the baby and cradling her in his arms. "That is not what I meant!"

"Breathe, Coop. I was only kiddin'." She picked up the laundry basket and walked towards the stairs. "Do me a favor and switch the clothes for me. There's a load in the washer. I can fold 'em if you could just put them in the dryer for me."

"I can do both. It's not a big deal. Have a nice nap."

She smiled and disappeared upstairs.

He looked at his daughter and rubbed his nose against hers. "Hmm. Just you and me, baby girl. What trouble can we get into?" He laughed and stood up. "Let's change you first."

She squirmed and whimpered as he adjusted her position.

"I know, Ava. Daddy's gonna make you feel better." He kissed the top of her head and walked upstairs to the nursery.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	31. Chapter 31

Cooper was sitting on the couch with Avery on his lap. He leaned over and tickled her stomach, blowing on it. He babbled, keeping his face a few inches from hers. "Ava." He smiled and tweaked her nose. She was looking at his hairline, her eyes moving from there, to his eyebrows, and then to his moving lips. He stuck out his tongue and smiled at her. "Ava." He stuck out his tongue again. She looked at his eyebrows and pushed her tongue out a little, imitating him. He smiled. "That's my smart girl."

Charlotte walked into the room from the kitchen and sat down next to him. She ran her fingers through Ava's blonde hair and leaned against Cooper. "Hey."

He kissed the side of her head. "You alright?"

"Just tired."

"Yeah, it comes hand-in-hand with a newborn."

"Mmhmm." She paused. "She loves her daddy."

"And daddy loves her." He leaned over and kissed Ava on the cheek. "Beautiful just like her momma." He looked at Charlotte and smiled. "You got more flowers."

She laughed. "God, make it stop."

Ava turned her head towards Charlotte.

Cooper tickled her stomach. "Who's that, Ava? Who's that?"

Ava stretched her arms and wiggled on Cooper's lap. She smacked her lips and pulled on her onesie.

"That's right. She's the girl with the boobs, but more importantly, she's also momma."

Charlotte slapped him.

"Hey, no hitting me in front of the little one. She'll pick up on that stuff."

"I'm not just some girl with boobs, Coop."

"I was only joking, Char. You're much more than some girl with boobs. But baby's hungry and you've got the goods to feed her." He laughed and kissed Charlotte on the cheek. "Sorry."

"Give her to me."

"Don't be mad at me, please. I'm sorry."

She let out a breath.

He brushed his hand against her cheek and smiled.

She took the baby from Cooper and grabbed her pillow from coffee table. "I'm just tired, Coop. Things aren't as funny when you're tired."

He nodded. "And you're hormonal."

She glared at him.

"Hey, I don't mean that in a bad way, I mean that in a medical way."

She exposed her breast.

"Whoa, momma."

She looked at him. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry."

She adjusted Ava and brought the baby to her nipple. "You want a turn, Coop?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes and relaxed into the couch cushions as Ava latched on and started sucking. She rubbed her finger against Ava's ear and smiled down at the baby. "She's perfect."

"Got ten toes and ten fingers. Definitely perfect."

"Coop?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sweetie?"

"If what happened to Violet, happened to me, would you—."

"If you got the baby cut out—."

She rolled her eyes. "Not that part, Coop, the postpartum depression, crazy-head part."

"Would I what?"

"Pete just left and blamed Violet for not bein' levelheaded or whatever. If I went crazy and tried to burn the house down or smother Ava 'cause she was cryin', would you leave me?"

He sighed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Of course not."

"Really?"

"Do you think I would? You were practically where Violet was, without the baby part of it, and I stuck by you through all that, through all the ups and downs of your emotional rollercoaster."

She smiled.

"I'd feel guilty. I'm not perfect, so I know I would probably yell or shove the baby in your face until you held her or acknowledged her presence. But that's only because I wouldn't really understand what was happening. I'd try to convince you to talk to someone and if you refused, I'd try harder, probably threaten you. I wouldn't do all the right things, I already know that, but I would never leave you or take Ava away from you permanently."

She nodded.

"I'd want you back and I'd want Ava to have the momma she needs and deserves. You'd get better. You'd hit your bottom and cave, asking for help yourself when you were ready. But I'd never leave, I'd never take Ava away, and I'd never stop loving you."

She let out a breath and detached Ava from her nipple. She rested the baby on her shoulder and burped her. "Oh, good one, sweet pea." She pulled her back down and wiped off her mouth. She tickled her stomach and smiled down at the newborn. "I can't wait 'til she smiles back."

Cooper ran his hand over Ava's head and placed a soft kiss on Charlotte's cheek. "Me either, Char."

She turned her head and looked at him. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Coop."

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you. I always will, even if you go all crazycakes."

She laughed. "Had to add that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." He cupped his hand around her cheek and kissed her again. "So I've been thinking and I really think we should go on a date once a week. Go out or stay in, it doesn't matter, but it needs to just be us."

"Ok?"

"Babies are stressful and it can put a wedge in families. I've seen it, I've heard about it. I don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't."

"You never know. I'm not saying it will, but babies are stressful."

"How are these date nights gonna do anythin'?"

"I don't know. It just gets us away from baby and lets us reconnect. It'll strengthen the love we already have for each other. Babies are a lot of work and if we're not careful, Ava's gonna control our lives and we'll never get alone time. We need alone time."

"You know I can't have sex for at least five more weeks, right? At least I'm not s'posed to."

"Char, I'm not talking about just sex. I'm talking about spending time together. Watching a movie, giving each other massages, going out to dinner, cooking a dinner here and dining with candles and all that romanticy stuff that isn't us, talking about the good and bad of our days like we used to, a shared bubble bath."

"Don't yell at me, Coop."

"I'm yelling at you. I'm just saying that I wasn't talking about sex. Sex will help, but I wasn't talking purely about sex."

"You were yelling. Your voice was raised and you were trying to tell me I was wrong to assume you were talkin' about sex."

He sighed. "This is what I'm talking about."

"What do you mean by, this is what you were talkin' about?"

"Sleep deprivation is gonna cause us to fight more, and if we let it, all that fighting can lead some place I don't want it to lead."

"Then don't let it."

"It isn't that simple, Char." He paused. "What is so wrong with having a night to ourselves without the baby?"

"There isn't anythin' wrong with that. I love that idea."

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"I wasn't yelling at you."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You just yelled at me for doing exactly what you're doing. That's what."

She stood up and adjusted the newborn. "She stinks. I have to change her."

"Charlotte, I'm sorry."

She turned around and nodded. "Date nights sound great, Coop. Especially that massage one and the bath one."

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She paused. "I'll be right down."

"And I'll be here." He smiled and watched her disappear upstairs.

* * *

><p>Cooper was lying on his back on the couch, pushed as far as he could to the back of the couch.<p>

Charlotte was curved around him, her head resting on his shoulder, her head on his chest.

His arm was around her back, pushing up the hem of her shirt with his hand and brushing his palm against her exposed back. He kissed the top of her head and flattened his hand on her skin, pressing his fingers lightly into her muscles. "Ah, quiet." He let out a breath and closed his eyes.

She nodded, smiling and drawing swirls on his T-shirt with her finger. "Mmhmm."

"Mason's coming home tomorrow."

"I know, Coop."

"That was less than enthusiastic."

"Sorry. I love Mason, you know that, it's just it was nice—with just us and Ava."

"Charlotte."

She angled her head and smiled at him, kissing his chin. "It'll be an adjustment—again. With him and a newborn. I can handle it—I think. I love him, Coop, I'm just tired. I don't have any enthusiasm left in me."

He stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head. "You're amazing. I couldn't have picked a better woman to be my wife and the mother of my child."

She grunted.

"What?"

"I love Mason—."

"As you keep saying."

"But I'm not quite over the fact that I won't be the mother of your _first_ child—biologically speakin'."

"DNA doesn't matter, Char, and I know Mason was a surprise, but you're my wife and I love you, and you gave me a family. That's more than I can say about Erica."

"I'm bein' selfish. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "You're entitled to feel however the hell you want to feel. I always thought you were gonna be the mother of my first child, but things happen, and we've handled it the best we can. You've done more than you had to and I love you for that. You didn't ask for this, but I'm grateful that you've been so understanding about it." He kissed the top of her head. "You gave me a family. That's all I've ever wanted. DNA doesn't matter to me, but family, that means everything to me."

She smiled and closed her eyes. She let out a breath and slid her hand up and down his stomach. "I love you too." She sat up when the phone started ringing. She reached for the phone, which was standing up on the coffee table, and answered it. "Hello?" She didn't bother looking at the caller I.D.

_"Char, it's Amelia."_

"Hey, Amelia. What's up?" She paused. "And why are you whisperin'?"

_"Oh, sorry. Wasn't aware of that."_

"You sound shaky. Are you ok?" Charlotte heard Amelia swallow a wad of spit. "Are you ok?"

_"I'm fine."_

"Why are you callin' me, is what I'm gettin' at, Amelia?"

_"I've got a sixteen hour surgery ahead of me, and today hasn't been a very good day. I haven't had time to go to a meeting and this surgery—."_

"Did you drink? Do drugs?"

_"No, Charlotte."_

"Just askin'." She paused. "What do you need from me?"

_"I don't know. I just needed to say it out loud I guess."_

"Just close your eyes, take a breath, go outside for a few minutes to clear your head, and rock that surgery like you know how to do. You've got this. Just breathe and believe that you can. Don't let the cravins control you, control them. They got nothin' on you. You're strong. You're a rockstar. You can do this."

_"Thanks, Charlotte."_

She smiled. "You're welcome."

_"How's baby Ava?"_

"She's wonderful."

_"Did Cooper tell you that at the practice we've placed bets on whether you and he can wait the recommended six to eight weeks before—?"_

Charlotte glared at Cooper. "No, he didn't tell me that."

_"Oops. I wasn't supposed to say anything."_

"Keep my sex life out of your mouths or there will be hell to pay when I get back to work."

Amelia laughed. _"I gotta go, but thank you. I knew you were the right person to call."_

"Good luck." She hung up the phone and set it back on the table. She turned back to Cooper, who was smirking at her. She slapped him on the chest and collapsed against him again. "That is not funny, Coop."

"Just a joke."

She sucked on her bottom lip. "What're their bets?"

He laughed. "Jake's staying out of it. Addison says you'll wait until she says you can have sex again. Sam says _I_ won't be able to wait past the third week. Pete says the same thing. Violet doesn't think we'll last past week four. Sheldon didn't want to be involved either. Amelia says you won't be able to last very long at a ll."

"And your bet?"

"I didn't bet."

"You ain't foolin' a damn soul, Coop. What was your bet?"

"That we'd wait until Addison or our other OB gives us the green light."

"Bull."

He laughed. "What can I say? My woman's hot and I'm attracted to her. I can't help it if I want to do it before we're supposed to. It makes it rebellious and even more incredible."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you this right now, when I want it, whether that's tomorrow or in ten weeks, we're gonna have sex."

He swallowed. "You'll let me know?"

"Oh, trust me, Coop, you'll know."

He smirked and kissed her on the lips.

"So what was the wager?"

"The winner gets to pick anyone of us to be their personal servants for a week, and if someone's busy with a patient or charts or whatever, anyone else is fair game to take their place."

"Is it wrong that I wanna see Addison or Violet servin' someone coffee and a strawberry Danish?"

He laughed. "Not at all. Sheldon would be funny too."

She smiled.

"Oh, your phone call with Amelia?"

"Long surgery. She needed a pep talk."

"At least she has you to relate to."

"Yeah. I'm glad I have her too. Sometimes it just helps if the person you're talkin' to about your cravins, knows exactly what you're feelin'." She paused. "But I'm glad I have you too. Sometimes I just need a body to lie next to."

He smiled and tangled his hand through her hair. "But not just any_body._"

She rolled her eyes. "That wasn't funny."

"Oh, come on, it was a little funny."

"Sorry, Coop."

"Admit it. You laughed a little."

"It's funny 'cause it's ridiculous."

"I'll take it."

She sat up, separating herself from Cooper. "I'm hungry. You want a snack?"

"Ummmm, strawberry ice cream and whipped cream."

She stood up and walked around the couch, stopping just next to the armrest. "I'll get us bowls in a second. I have to go to the bathroom first."

"I can wait." He paused and looked up at her, upside down. "You know what else would taste good with whipped cream?"

"Me?"

He laughed. "No fair, you knew the answer."

"Wasn't too hard to figure that one out, Coop. It's written all over your face."

"Well…?"

"Well, what?"

"Never mind."

"If it'll make you feel better, you can spray some whipped cream on my neck and lips. I won't mind." She smiled and walked away, knowing full well that he was watching her.

He swallowed. _God, I love my wife. _He smiled and relaxed into the cushions.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. <em>

:)


	32. Chapter 32

Charlotte was nibbling on a piece of toast with strawberry jam, sitting at the kitchen island, a patient file open in front of her. Her elbow was resting on the counter as she flipped through the information. She angled her head when she heard the doorbell. She let the page fall and set her toast down. She wiped the corners of her mouth with the napkin on her lap and rubbed her hands together. She stood up and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole and opened the door. She smiled and stroked Mason's hair as he walked into the living room. "Hope he wasn't too much trouble."

Mason looked up at Charlotte. "Me? Trouble?"

She laughed and messed up his hair. "Go say hello to your dad. He's upstairs in the nursery."

He nodded and disappeared upstairs.

She looked at the slightly older woman standing on the front porch. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea, water, a bagel?"

The woman shook her head. "No, thank you, but if you don't mind, I'd like to use your bathroom."

"Go right ahead. It's just off the kitchen."

"I'm Erin Warner-James, Mason's aunt."

"Charlotte." She shook her hand. "Are you sure I can't get you anythin'? It's no trouble."

Erin shook her head. "That's alright." She disappeared down the hallway to the bathroom. She walked back out a couple minutes later and smiled at Charlotte. "I love the soap you have in there."

Charlotte laughed. "Thank Cooper for that. That's all him."

"How's everything going? Having a newborn in the house and everything."

"It's work, not gonna lie, but she's perfect—sure I'm s'posed to say that 'cause I'm her momma, but she is."

"It's work, but very rewarding. My boys are three, seven, and nine. Enjoy them while they're young."

Charlotte nodded. "Uh-huh." She paused. "Do you want me to get Coop down here or—."

"I've got a bit of a drive ahead of me, so I should get going."

"Thank you for watchin' Mason for us. It was definitely easier with him bein' gone."

Mason was standing at the lip of the stairwell. "Easier with me gone?"

Charlotte turned her head and gasped. "Mason."

He jumped off the step and ran out the door.

"Excuse me." Charlotte walked over to the door and stepped onto the porch.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked over to the porch swing and sat down next to Mason. She rested her hand on his head and smoothed down his hair. "That's not what I meant, Mason."<p>

He kicked his feet against the floor, moving the swing back and forth, staring down at his sneakers.

"Hey, look at me."

He turned his head, looking at her, his eyes glassy.

"That is not what I meant. We love havin' you here, Mason."

He nodded, dragging his toes. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do. It was easier when you weren't here. I wasn't lyin' when I said that, but somethin' was missin'. I loved havin' alone time with just Coop, me, and Ava, but somethin' important was missin'." She tweaked his nose. "You."

He smiled and stopped swinging. He wiped away his tears and swallowed. "You really want me here? You're not just doing this 'cause my mom's dead?"

She shook her head. "We really want you here, Mason. We wouldn't want you anywhere else. Now, let's go back inside."

He stood up and walked ahead of Charlotte.

She smiled and followed him back into the house.

* * *

><p>Charlotte shut the door and locked it. She went back into the kitchen and sat at the island. "Hey, Mason, you want a snack?" She looked around. "Mason?" She rolled her eyes. <em>Not again. <em>She walked out into the living room. "Mason?"

Cooper walked down the steps and sighed. "What?" He questioned, noticing her apprehensive expression.

"Mason's gone."

"He's upstairs."

She let out a breath and closed her eyes. "I need to put a leash on that boy."

He laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. He just ran out the front door before 'cause he overheard me tellin' his Aunt that it was easier without him here."

"Ooh."

"Thank heavens he was only on the swing."

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. He brushed his finger against her cheek and smiled.

"He's upstairs, alone, with Ava?"

"She's in her crib, Char, and he's nine."

"And she's a week old, Coop."

"I'm going back upstairs."

"I'm gonna actually go finish eatin' my breakfast."

"You need me to go pick up some more stuff for you at your office?"

"I haven't worked through the first half of it."

He laughed. "Let me know if you need me too. I will be happy to oblige."

"Just go upstairs."

"I'm going." He kissed her quickly on the lips and disappeared upstairs.

Charlotte let out a breath and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting up in bed, Ava propped up on the breastfeeding pillow next to her. Ava was kicking her legs and stretching her arms in the air.<p>

Cooper walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm taking Mason out for ice cream. You want anything?"

"Didn't you just take him bowlin'?"

He straightened up, and defensively said, "That was hours ago." He paused. "Do you want any ice cream or not?"

She sighed. "No."

"I might take him to see a movie after."

She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Oh, nothin', Coop."

"Call if you need anything." He stood up and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He walked over to the closet and slipped into his shoes. "We'll be back later." He sat on the bed by Ava and ran his fingers through her hair. "Be good for momma." He held her little hand and smiled as she stuck out her tongue. "Oh, I see. You're gonna give your momma trouble—just not too much, ok?" He stood up and walked out of the room.

Charlotte sighed and looked at her daughter. "Daddy's an idiot. That's all I gotta say, sweet pea." She leaned back on the pillows and picked up the magazine she had started reading. _Bowlin', ice cream, movies? The kid needs a break once in a while. _She grunted and swallowed. Her eyes stung as tears pushed against them. She closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. Her attempt failed. A few tears leaked out, dripping down her cheeks, landing in her lap, staining her light grey sweatpants with water droplets. She let out a breath and quickly wiped the tears away.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked back into the bedroom. "I forgot my wall—what's wrong?"<p>

Charlotte shook her head. "Nothin'."

He crawled into bed and flopped down on his stomach. "Why are you crying?" He paused. "Charlotte."

She blinked back tears.

He rested his hand on her knee and rubbed his thumb into her skin. "Sweetie."

"How do you think that makes me feel, Coop?"

"How what makes you feel?"

"Just think about it, Coop. Use your noggin."

He moved his mouth to the side and looked at her. "I'm lost."

She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, give me a second."

"You should know right away, Coop."

He sighed. "Hint?"

She grunted. "This'll take you all night." She paused. "You took Mason bowlin' this afternoon, you're takin' him out for ice cream right now, and you're gonna go to the movies with him tonight."

"I asked if you want—."

"Don't you get it?" She paused. "Mason's been back for three seconds and Ava and I have already become second fiddle. You spent the whole damn day with him. You think that makes me feel good? I'll give you a hint. It doesn't. It makes me feel like this past week has been a complete joke. I feel like the only reason you gave a crap was 'cause Mason wasn't here."

Cooper sighed and rubbed her leg.

She pulled her leg away from him and looked towards the window.

He pulled himself closer up to the pillows. "I see your point."

She just let a frustrated grunt escape.

"I see your point and I'm sorry. This past week has not been a joke, and Mason not being here has nothing to do with anything. I admit, I'm going a little overboard. I'm just trying to make him feel like nothing has changed."

"You didn't do half that stuff with him before the baby was born, Coop. You're spoilin' him rotten. He doesn't need to go bowlin', and get ice cream, and go to the movies with you all in one night."

He nodded. "I realize that." He paused. "Sweetie, I'm sorry." He leaned over and kissed her knee. "You're right." He brushed his thumb across her cheeks, wiping away her tears. He smiled at her, his eyes wide and bright. "Forgive me?"

"Cooper."

"I'll be right back. I have to go tell Mason we're not going out for ice cream. I'm sure I can whip us up some invented dessert using stuff we have in the kitchen. I'll make enough for you if you want it."

She smiled. "I'm not sayin' you can't do some of that stuff, but it ain't special if he gets it all in one day or every week. He knows you love 'im, Coop. You don't have to shove it down his throat."

He nodded and closed the gap between their lips. "Sorry," he mumbled before breaking the kiss. "You know I love you, Char, and I gave a crap 'cause I give a crap." He laughed and pressed his finger against her lips. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Come downstairs."

"I'm drained, Coop. I couldn't move if my ass was on fire."

"Boobs still sore?"

"Course. My whole body is."

"I'll give you a massage later—make up for makin' you cry." He smiled and picked up her hand. He separated her fingers and drew her index finger into his mouth, brushing it against the top of his teeth and sucking on it. He pulled it out slowly and pressed his lips against her fingertip. He set her arm down and kissed the top of her hand. "She need to be put in her crib?"

"She's good company, 'sides she's got one feedin' left 'fore either of us are goin' to bed." She looked at Ava and smiled. "Let her be."

"Ok. I'll bring you up my concoction."

"I'll pass, not really all that hungry or in the mood for experiments."

He laughed. "I'll save you some anyway."

"You gonna try out for American Bake-off?"

"You might just see me on that show one day." He smiled and rolled over to the side of the bed. He kissed his daughter's foot and rolled onto the floor. He stood up and walked over to the door. "You sure you're ok?"

She nodded. "I am now."

"I should have realized. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, just don't do it again. I matter, at least I should."

"You do. Of course you matter, Char." He leaned against the doorframe and held onto the knob. "I wouldn't have married you if you didn't matter. I love you."

"I love you too, even if you are an idiot sometimes."

"Hey!"

She laughed. "Go experiment."

He blew her a kiss and disappeared down the hallway.

She smiled and let out a breath, leaning back on the pillows. She looked over at her half-sleeping newborn and rubbed her head. She closed her eyes and took in a few slow breaths, letting them out slowly—ultimately drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>


	33. Chapter 33

Charlotte was cleaning up the living room, keeping an eye on Mason and Ava, who were lying on their stomachs facing each other on the rug.

Mason was making faces at his baby sister, sticking his tongue out, raising an eyebrow or two, stretching his mouth out using his fingers, pulling on his ear lobes, flaring his nostrils, making his eyes bulge out of his head.

Ava was just lying there, looking around, her cheek against her blanket, and sucking on her hand.

"She's a dud, Charlotte."

"She's two weeks old, Mason. Let her be."

He rested his chin on his hands, propping himself up on his elbows, and watched the newborn. He grabbed the stuffed giraffe and waved it in front of her face, trying to get attention. "Ava." He rubbed her head and shook the stuffed animal, its bells jingling.

Ava shifted on the blanket and lifted her head a little. She kicked at the floor and relaxed again.

Mason walked the giraffe on Ava's back and grabbed the stuffed monkey. "Oh, no, not Mr. Monkey!" He screamed in a half whisper, running the giraffe away from the monkey. He smashed the Monkey and giraffe together and screamed. "Help! Help! Help!" He dropped the giraffe and looked at Charlotte. "Giraffe's dead."

"Poor baby giraffe."

He dropped his arms and rested his chin on the floor, so he was at eye level with the newborn. He touched her nose and kicked his legs. "Does she do anything besides this?" He scrunched up his nose and scooted back. "Ew, gross."

Charlotte laughed. "Guess you got your answer, Mason."

"They should put a warning label on that thing."

She set the pillow on the couch, smoothing the fabric, and walked over to Mason and Ava. She scooped the newborn into her arms and rocked her slowly. She tickled her stomach and kissed her softly on the top of her head.

Ava squirmed and whimpered.

"Wash up for lunch, Mason. I have to go change her diaper." She disappeared upstairs and into the nursery.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked down the steps with Ava in her arms, and Mason seemed to be in the same spot on the rug, playing a Pokémon game on his DS. She let out a breath. "Mason."<p>

He turned his head.

"I told you to go wash up for lunch."

"I'm not hungry, Charlotte, and I'm so close to beating this level." He focused on the game again, shifting on the rug.

"Hey, shut that off and come have lunch."

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"I'm not gonna ask you again, Mason, or you won't be playin' that thing for a while."

He grunted and rolled onto his back, sitting up. "What's for lunch?"

"What do you want? We have lunch meat, I can make mac n' cheese, or—."

"Ham and cheese sandwich sounds good." He closed his DS and set it on the side table when he stood up.

She smiled and smoothed her hand over his head. "Thank you."

He followed her into the kitchen and turned on the sink. He quickly washed his hands and hopped up onto a stool at the island. "Where's my dad?"

She set Ava in her swing, turning it on to the lowest setting, and opened the fridge. "He went to get more diapers and wipes. We're almost out."

"Oh."

She took out the ham and cheese and put a few pieces on two slices of bread. She cut the sandwich in half, diagonally, and set it each half on the edge of a plate. "Potato chips or pretzels?"

"Pretzels."

She walked into the pantry and grabbed the opened bag of pretzels. She took off the chip clip and put a handful of the snack on Mason's plate. She sealed the bag and set it down on the counter beside her. She brought the plate over to Mason and set it front of him. "Do you want somethin' to drink?"

"Gatorade—please."

She smiled and grabbed the bottle of orange Gatorade from the refrigerator. She poured him a glass and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Charlotte."

"You're welcome." She walked around his chair and pulled out the stool beside him. "You mind if I sit here?"

He shook his head, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You wanna go to the park later?"

"All of us?"

"You, me, your dad, and Ava—yes, all of us."

"Ok."

She fought back a yawn and stole a pretzel from Mason's plate.

"Hey!"

She laughed and let out a breath. She glanced over her shoulder, watching Ava as she slept in her swing. "You wanna watch a movie when you're done eatin'?"

He smiled. "Sure."

She stood up and cleaned up the kitchen, putting away the Gatorade, the bread, the deli meat, and the pretzels, taking a handful before she put them back into the pantry. "You get much sleep last night?"

He shook his head. "I had a dream about my mom, plus the baby crying, and I think my dad screamed at one point too."

She laughed. "He stubbed his toes a few times. He likes to watch Ava sleep, I caught him once when I got up to feed her. He tries to be quiet and sneak outta the room without wakin' me—never works, but I pretend to stay asleep—it makes your daddy feel better." She paused and leaned against the counter. "Tell me 'bout this dream."

"When I was little, I was afraid of monsters. I wouldn't touch the floor or even go near my room some nights. I kept sleeping in my mom's bed, but I'd kick her in the middle of the night so one night she took me back to my room, tucked me in, and slid under my bed. She told me she'd fight off any monsters that tried to eat me in the middle of the night." He took a sip of his Gatorade. "When I woke up, she was asleep under my bed, hugging my Nerf gun."

Charlotte smiled. "That was sweet of your momma."

He nodded.

She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder, rubbing against his back and squeezing his shoulder.

He looked at her, his eyes a little glassy. "Why'd she have to die?"

Charlotte sighed and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arm around him and massaged his back. "Bad things happen to good people." She paused. "It hurts. It stings. And that will never go away. I miss my daddy every day. It gets easier, but that feelin' never leaves ya."

Mason swiveled and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight.

She held him against her, scooting off the stool so she was standing. She stroked his head as he cried into her shirt. She sighed, completely embracing him. "It's ok."

* * *

><p>Cooper slipped into the house and leaned against the archway to the kitchen, his eyebrows raised as he looked on at a distance. "Hmm?"<p>

She glanced over at Cooper and sighed. "Can you bring Ava upstairs and put her down in her crib for me? I'm kinda busy," she whispered.

Cooper set the bags down—he'd take another trip later. "What's this about?"

"His momma."

"I'll be right down." Cooper scooped Ava into his arms and kissed her on the nose. "Hey, pretty girl."

Ava straightened out and then sneezed, causing her to cry softly.

Cooper rubbed her blonde head and kissed her again. "Bless you." He rocked her, settling her down. "I'll be right back, Char." He disappeared into the living room and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Cooper came back down a few minutes later and stood in the doorway. "Is he ok?"<p>

She smiled at Cooper. "He's fine." She rubbed Mason's back and tightened her grip around him.

A few minutes later, Mason dropped his arms and rubbed his eyes. He hopped up on the stool and drank his Gatorade. "Sorry."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "No need to be sorry." She kissed the top of his head and sat down next to him. She rested her hand on top of his, causing him to turn towards her.

"Thank you, Charlotte."

"It'll get easier, but you have me and your daddy. If you ever just need a hug, we're around."

He smiled. "You won't be too busy with Ava?"

"Too busy for a cool kid like you? Nonsense." She laughed and brushed his hair out of his face. "You need a hug, an ear, or just somebody to lie next to, just ask. We will never be too busy."

He bit off the rounded edges of a pretzel and then sucked off the salt.

Cooper walked up behind them and kissed Mason on the back of his head. "She's right, Mason." He stepped closer to Charlotte and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "What's on the agenda for tonight?"

"I'm in the mood for some fresh air. I was thinkin' we could take Mason and Ava to the park later after her nap so she's not so cranky."

"Sounds good to me." Cooper paused. "I see you cleaned up the living room."

"It was drivin' me nuts."

Cooper laughed. "Hey, Mason, what'd you do today?"

"Got to level nine, almost beat it, and played with Ava until she farted."

Cooper messed up Mason's hair. "How something so gross and smelly can come out of something so cute and adorable, I'll never understand it."

Charlotte shook her head. "Leave my baby girl alone."

Cooper smiled and walked over to the sink. "Oh, I almost forgot. Check out what's in the bag with the diapers, Mason."

Mason hopped off the stool and walked over to the bags lying on the floor. He pulled out a pack of cards and smiled.

Cooper turned his head.

"Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome."

He ripped open the package and fanned out the cards in his hand. "Sweet. I don't have three of these and this one's super rare." He walked over to the counter and sat back down, pushing his plate away and taking the rest of his cards out of his pocket, adding to his pile.

Charlotte looked at Cooper. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"You feeling ok?"

She nodded. "Just exhausted and I'm a little sore. I just need to lie down."

"Do you want a massage?"

She let out a breath. "Maybe tonight. I just wanna sleep. I've been up for way too many hours in a row. My muscles are heavy and my eyes sting."

"Ok. Go lie down—take a nap. I can hold down the fort."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cooper leaned against the counter and watched Charlotte disappear into the living room. He looked at Mason. "Finish your lunch, Mason. You can play with your cards later."

Mason nodded and took a few bites of his sandwich and ate a couple pretzels. "Done."

Cooper laughed.

He hopped off the stool and ran into the living room.

Cooper sighed and cleared off the counter. He grabbed the bags and followed Mason. "I'll be right down. I have to bring this stuff upstairs." He paused. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"I'm supposed to watch one with Charlotte."

"She's sleeping."

"Oh, ok. I'll pick the movie."

"Glad to be second choice, Mason."

Mason laughed and walked over to the DVD case, sitting on the floor.

Cooper walked up the steps and into the nursery.

* * *

><p>Please Review :)<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Cooper was sitting in the recliner with Ava asleep on his chest. He was lightly brushing his finger against her exposed ankle. She kissed the top of her blonde head and smiled. "Daddy loves you."

Charlotte walked into the living room and sat on the couch opposite Cooper. She looked at him and smiled. "Daddy-daughter time."

He nodded. "How's Mason?"

"His fever hasn't broken yet—it's still 103.2 degrees."

"Poor kid."

"He's lyin' on the bathroom floor 'cause the tiles are cold. I gave him the Tylenol, so that should help a little."

"Did he sleep at all?"

"He said he fell asleep for a total of five minutes, but one minute he's hot, the next he's freezing, and then the next he's throwing up, so how anyone could sleep in those conditions, I don't know."

Cooper sighed. "You give him a water bottle and refill his juice?"

"I'm on my way to do that now."

"When you're done with that, I'll take over. I spent the whole afternoon with this cutie. You deserve a break."

She smiled. "Amelia called earlier. I'm probably gonna go have lunch with her. We have much to discuss."

"Ok."

"I'll probably take Ava with me—she could use some fresh, non-flu air to breathe in." She paused. "Mason accused me of playing favorites 'cause I told him he had to stay in his room until he was better."

"I got the same spiel yesterday." He paused. "I tried to explain it was just a precaution, but he wasn't having any of it."

"The jealousy should have died down by now, shouldn't it have?"

He shrugged. "In normal circumstances, probably, but we're not dealing with normal circumstances. I haven't been in his life for very long, his mom died, and now he's living with me, his stepmom, and half-sister. I don't know how long it's gonna take for him to realize we love him just as much as Ava. I guess we just keep telling him that until it sticks."

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah." She paused. "I should get his juice and water—rehydrate him as best we can."

"I'll give him a coldish bath while you're out to lunch with Amelia—it may help cool him down, it'll make him feel better."

"Ok." She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting across the table from Amelia at a café at the promenade. She took a sip of her diet coke and looked at the young brunette. "How are things goin'?"<p>

Amelia shrugged. "Every day's a different story, but today, today I'm feeling good."

Charlotte looked at Ava, who was squirming in her infant carrier and starting to whimper. "She's hungry."

"You're not gonna whip your boobs out right here, are you?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Have you met me?"

Amelia laughed. "I mean, more power to you if you do, but—."

Charlotte stood up and picked up the infant carrier. She flung the diaper bag over her shoulder and looked at Amelia. "Excuse me." She disappeared into the back by the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked back out a few minutes later and rejoined Amelia at the table, sitting back down. "All good. Fed and smelling fresh." She smiled and gently rocked Ava in her carrier.<p>

"Is she a pretty easy baby?"

"Define easy." Charlotte laughed. "I wouldn't say she's easy, but she's not a pain in the ass either."

"How's Mason?"

"He's been sick for the past two days, and he's a little jealous of Ava."

"Still?"

"Coop thinks it's normal for him, given the circumstances, but I don't think it's all that normal for a ten year-old to still be jealous of his three month-old baby sister."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I can't really do anythin'. He's not my son—he is, but he's not. I'm not a big fan of therapy, but I'm pretty sure that's what the kid needs."

"What's the problem then?"

"The problem is it would be Cooper's decision and he doesn't see this whole jealousy thing as anythin' out of the ordinary and if I bring it up, there'll probably be a fight."

"Do you have a choice? It's just jealousy, but what if it escalates? He may try to hurt Ava, himself, you or Cooper, or take out his aggression on something or someone else."

Charlotte nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of." She sighed. "I'll bring it up tonight. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Amelia smiled and took a sip of her sprite. "I wish this was a vodka tonic."

Charlotte made a face. "We're goin' to a meetin' after this."

Amelia nodded. "It's already on my schedule, Char."

"Rough day?"

"Rough week—stressful."

Charlotte nodded.

"I haven't taken a drink or swallowed a pill in a while, but I wish these cravings would just go on a permanent vacation."

"I've been clean and sober a long ass time, and I still have cravins. Trust me, I wish they'd hitch a ride and never come back, too."

"I've been having more good days, though." Amelia paused. "How do you do it?"

"I think of Coop, Ava, Mason, the hospital, my career, and how far I've come. It helps me."

"At least you have Cooper."

Charlotte's phone started to ring in her purse. She took it out and looked at the message. She laughed when she read it: _What kind of underwear are you wearing right now?_

"What?"

"It's private." She sent him a text message back: _Black lace, little pink bow on the front, see-through. _

"Of course it is."

Charlotte's phone beeped. She scanned the message: _My favorite ones? _She smiled and answered: _Yes. The one's with the little tear by the seam where you…_

"Are you and Cooper sexting?"

"What am I sixteen?" She glanced down at her phone and opened the text: _I can't seem to remember where that tear is…mind showing me when you get home? _She swallowed and sent him one back: _I'll think about it. _She laughed and glanced up at Amelia. "What?"

"I hate you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you get to have sex whenever the hell you want. I haven't had sex in months. I'm dying."

Charlotte sighed. "My private life is private, but—but this is as close to sex as Coop and I have gotten since Ava was born. There's just no time. Between Ava and Mason, there's not much time for anythin' else. He said we'd go on dates once a week to keep the spark alive or whatever, but we haven't been up to doin' anythin' really." She paused. "So I'm not that lucky."

"Oh."

Charlotte looked down at her hands. "I'm afraid that—I know he wouldn't, but—I've been in the mood, but he hasn't. Flirtin', he flirts, but that's it."

Amelia took a sip of her Sprite. "Have you talked to him?"

"No. We haven't had much time to talk either—all we talk about is Ava and Mason." Charlotte paused. "And when we kiss, I don't know, there's just—. I shouldn't be talkin' to you about this—I shouldn't be talkin' to anyone about this."

"So when Cooper said that you guys couldn't wait the six weeks, that you only lasted three, he was—."

"Wait, what? Cooper said—."

Amelia swallowed. "Um."

"I have to go." Charlotte stood up and put some money down on the table under the napkin holder. She picked up the infant carrier and attached it onto the stroller.

"Do you still want to go to a meeting?"

Charlotte let out a breath. "Yeah—has Cooper said anythin' else?"

"No."

"He wouldn't—he knows better than that, right?"

"You're making mountains out of mole hills, Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah." She swallowed turned her head to Amelia. "Let's go."

Amelia stood up and walked around the table. She rested her hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "So you and Cooper really haven't had sex since Ava was born?"

"The most we've done was Cooper kissed whipped cream off of my lips and neck when we first brought Ava home from the hospital."

"I would talk to Cooper if I were you."

Charlotte nodded. "I have to talk to him about Mason anyway."

"He loves you, Charlotte. Maybe you haven't made it clear to him that you want it."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I did all but scream it, Amelia."

"Men change when babies are born too, maybe he's just tired and—."

"Or maybe he's just not in love with me anymore."

"Charlotte."

"I'm done sharin'. Let's just go to a meetin'."

"Ok." Amelia adjusted her purse on her shoulder and followed Charlotte.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	35. Chapter 35

Charlotte walked through the front door at around four o'clock. She set her purse on the little table by the door and looked around. "Cooper?"

Cooper walked into the living room from the kitchen with a plate and plastic cup, and smiled. "Hey, beautiful. How was lunch?"

She sighed. "Do you think we can talk?"

"Yeah, sure. What about?"

She let out a breath. "A couple things."

"Sounds serious." He paused. "Give me a second. I have to bring Mason his saltines and apple juice. Sit on the couch. I'll be right down." He smiled and disappeared upstairs. He walked back down a few minutes later and looked at Charlotte. "I have to—."

"Can you just sit down and listen to what I have to say?" She snapped.

He blinked slowly. "Whoa, Char, I was just going to say I have to pee."

She rolled her eyes. "Go to the bathroom." She grunted and leaned back on the couch.

"I can wait—."

"Just go!"

"Sweetie—."

She shook her head.

He sighed and walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Cooper came back a couple minutes later and sat down next to Charlotte. "So what's wrong?"<p>

"Do you still love me?"

He coughed, choking on spit. "What?"

"Do you love me?" She repeated.

"Sweetie, of course I love you." He paused. "What gave you the impression I didn't?"

She looked around the room before settling back on him.

He scooted closer to her and pulled her hair out of her eyes. He brushed his thumb against her neck and looked at her. "Charlotte, what's wrong?"

She blinked slowly and turned to face him. "You haven't been in the mood pretty much since Ava was born and—."

"Stop." He rested his hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. "I _have_ been in the mood pretty much since Ava was born."

She raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He nodded. "I've been in the mood. I've wanted sex, but I kept convincing myself that sleep was better than sex, that you were too tired, that you weren't ready, plus, things have been super busy since Ava was born." He inched his face closer to hers, their lips almost touching. "I love you and I'm in love with you." He kissed her, running his fingers through her blonde hair. He felt her melt into him a little, her shoulders dropping. He broke the kiss and smiled, wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape.

"So you're not cheating on me?"

"Absolutely not."

"And you still love me?"

"I've never loved you as much as I do right now, Char."

She collapsed into him.

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"But I've showed you that I'm ready, I've made it clear that I've wanted sex," she mumbled against his chest.

He nodded. "I admit that I've misread your signals, but rest assured, my love, I want you more than ever. You're a hot momma."

"And what's this about tellin' everyone at work we could only last three weeks?"

He sighed. "You know about that?"

She nodded, her eyebrows knitted together in a scowl. "Why'd ya do that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We weren't even really kissing at that point, and I guess I was living vicariously through my words. I wanted you so badly, and they were still talking about the bet—making ticking noises, pointing at their watches, throwing jokes and ask me about if we did it yet—I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to shut them up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know the answer to that either."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded. "We need to talk more."

He laughed. "Kinda ironic that you're the one to bring that up—I mean, given that in the beginning you did everything to avoid the talking part of our relationship."

She smiled.

"But I do agree with you. I said we'd go on dates once a week, but that hasn't happened. Reality is a lot different than what I perceived our life was gonna be after Ava was born. It's a lot harder to find you and me time—much less find the time to have sex—when we have two kids to take care of."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"But now we know what we need to do. Communication has never been our strong suit, Char, but if we want us to work, I think we better learn how to communicate and learn how to do it well."

She sighed.

"We can—I'm confident we can. I'm sure it was uncomfortable and hard for you to ask me if I was still in love with you, but you did ask me, and we talked about it."

"I got the answer I was hopin' for."

He smiled. "But sometimes we won't, but we gotta ask anyway. In order to fix what's broken, we have to know what's broken first."

She nodded and let out a breath. "Mmhmm."

He kissed her softly on the lips and smiled. He leaned back against the couch and she stretched out, resting her head on his lap. He brushed his hand over her cheek and then stroked her hair, raking his fingers through it. "I think Mason should talk to Violet or Sheldon or another therapist," he blurted out.

She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Before you object, I know how you feel about shrinks, and I'm not a big fan either, but I thought about what you said about him still being jealous of Ava, and even given the circumstances, he should be at least ok with her being around and not questioning our love as much as he does. And because of these circumstances, I think he needs to talk about what's happened, all of it—his mom, us, Ava, everything."

"That was the second thing I was gonna bring up."

He smiled. "I thought about it while you were out to lunch with Amelia. He's been through a lot of crap, both good and bad, and he needs to talk about it with someone other than us. He needs professional help."

"I was afraid if I told you that, you'd get mad—yellin' at me about not tellin' you what to do about your son or tellin' me that your son didn't need therapy or somethin' like that."

"Please, Char, me yelling at you because you told me what to do about my son? He's _our_ son, first of all, and second of all, I value your opinion and I need it. I'd be lost without you, I've told you that already. And _our_ son does need therapy, as much as I wish he didn't, as much as I wish I could fix him, I can't." He paused. "You were afraid to tell me, but you were gonna do it anyway, correct?"

She nodded. "I'm worried about him. I was thinkin' this already, but Amelia brought it up, that it's just jealously now, but I'm worried about what could happen if this keeps goin' on like it is, so yeah, I was gonna tell you anyway."

He smiled.

"I think he should talk to someone different—Sheldon and Violet are too close to us."

He nodded. "Ok." He paused. "I don't know how Mason's gonna take it, but he needs this."

"You'll find some way to tell 'im—we'll find some way." She relaxed and curled into a ball.

He smoothed down her hair and smiled at her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I am now."

"Is this what you and Amelia talked about at lunch?"

"Mmhmm. Amelia was tellin' me how lucky I was to have you 'cause I could have sex whenever I wanted—which was true at some point 'fore Ava was born. My brain started workin' on autopilot and one thought led to the next and then boom, I was thinkin' that you didn't love me anymore and that you were cheatin' on me."

He sighed. "I'll never stop loving you, Char, and I will never cheat on you—_ever._"

She smiled and kissed his leg. "I'm glad we talked. It helped."

"I'm sorry you thought I didn't want you anymore."

She nodded.

He slid his hand down her back and pushed up her shirt, letting his hand brush against her skin. He smiled and slid his hand along the waistband of her jeans. "So you wanna show me that tear in your panties?"

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him, smirking. "How about I show you what's underneath?"

"I like that better."

She sits up and crawls on top of him, bending her legs and pressing her knees into the couch cushions on either side of him. She framed his face with her hands and pushed her lips against his.

He cupped the back of her head, scrunching her hair in his hand, and kissed her back, deepening their kisses.

Ava started to whimper in the stroller and Charlotte sighed, pulling away from Cooper and flopping down on the couch beside him.

"Go upstairs and get ready for me, Char. I'll take Ava upstairs and change her. I'll put her in her crib. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"You still wanna have sex?"

He nodded. "Yes," he answered, plainly and simply. "Do you?"

"Uh-huh," she said, her eyes bright.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. "I'm glad we had this talk too."

She laughed. She stood up and walked over to the staircase. "I'll be waitin'." She turned her head back to Cooper and smirked. "But don't keep me waitin' long."

"I think we've kept each other waiting long enough, Char."

She smiled and disappeared upstairs.

Cooper let out a breath and walked over to the stroller. He scooped Ava up into his arms and kissed the top of her blonde head. "Your momma's a funny woman, did you know that, panda bear? Thinking I wasn't in love with her. Ha. Funny." He smiled and walked upstairs, cradling the infant in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>not sure how long this story is going to be, but here's the next chapter.<em>

_:)_


	36. Chapter 36

A couple days later, Cooper was in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee, when Charlotte walked down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Mornin, Coop."

He turned his head. "Morning, beautiful. Coffee?"

"Half a cup," she said, sitting at the island.

"So how do you want to do this—the whole telling Mason about Dr. Gilbert?"

"You're askin' me?"

He nodded, pouring her a cup of coffee. He added the cream and sugar and handed her the mug, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You may not be his biological mom, but you are his momma and my wife, so we make these decisions together."

She smiled and took a whiff of her coffee. "I guess we just tell him. I don't know. How do you tell a ten year-old he has to see a therapist?"

He rested his hands on her shoulders and dug his fingers into her tight muscles. "If you were him, how'd you want to be told that?"

"I wouldn't wanna be told that at all, Coop." She paused and set her mug on the counter. She relaxed as he gave her a gentle massage. "We just tell him and explain to him why he needs to see Dr. Gilbert."

Cooper nodded. "Are you sure you can't do this?"

She turned her head. "Cooper, you're a father now. You can't pin this on me all the time."

"I know."

"I get that tellin' your son he needs help is, well, it's scary and depressin', but if it'll help, he needs this and we have to be the one to tell him." She paused. "I mean this in a loving way, but you need to grow up and suck it up."

Cooper grunted.

She smiled and rested her hand on top of his. "You're makin' this harder than it has to be. The kid likes honesty, Coop. He thanked me when I finally told him the truth about his momma's condition. He's you. You remember how you acted when I finally told you about Billy. We just gotta tell him and be there for him every step of the way. It'll be ok."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "What would I do without you, Char?"

She grabbed his wrists and leaned back on the chair.

* * *

><p>Mason walked into the kitchen and hopped up onto the stool next to Charlotte. He looked at her and then at his dad. "What?"<p>

Charlotte squeezed Cooper's wrist and let out a breath. "We have to talk to you, Mason."

"Am I in trouble?"

She shook her head. "No." She looked at Cooper and nodded.

Cooper dropped one of his hands, keeping one on her shoulder, and looked at Mason. "So Charlotte and I have been talking and we're worried about you. There's a lot that you've had to deal with—meeting me, going through all that with your mom, and now, with your baby sister coming into the family." He let out a breath. "Charlotte and I think that you should talk to someone about all this."

"Like you or Charlotte?"

"No, like a professional—someone like Violet or Sheldon." He paused. "We met a doctor and she's really nice. She can help you work through all this."

"You think there's something wrong with me?"

Cooper sighed. "No, bud, we just think there's a lot of stuff going on in your head that you need to work through." He paused and messed up Mason's hair. "We can meet with Dr. Gilbert and you can tell us if you like her or not—if you feel comfortable talking to her about stuff. We'll find someone else if you don't, that's not a problem, but we really think this will help you."

Mason stared at Cooper.

"We still love you, Mason," Charlotte added.

Mason looked down at his hands and swallowed. "Right away?"

Cooper nodded. "Yeah." He grabbed Mason's hand and squeezed tight. He kissed the top of his head and smiled. "Look at me, Mason."

Mason turned his head and looked at his dad.

"This is to help you."

Mason nodded. "I can just meet this lady and decide?"

"Charlotte and I really think you should talk to someone, but if you don't want to see Dr. Gilbert, that's ok, we can find someone else—someone you like better."

Mason bit his bottom lip. "So we're doing this today?"

"If you feel up to it."

"Eh—why can't I just talk to you or Charlotte?"

"You've been through a lot and Char and I aren't trained to deal with that kind of stuff."

"But why not? You're my dad. Can't I just talk to you?"

Cooper sighed. "Mason."

"Is this about Ava? Do you not have time for me, is that why you're making me someone else's problem?" Mason started to get up but Charlotte stopped him.

"Mason, your dad and I are just tryin' to help you. You want to feel better, don't ya? We can talk to you too. We want you to be able to talk to us too, but it'll be good to have someone objective talk to you too—someone who's not so close." She smiled. "We have all the time in the world for ya, Mason, and you're not anyone's problem. We love you, which is why we want you to talk to Dr. Gilbert."

Mason looked at her.

"So what do you say? Give it a try? No harm in tryin', right?"

Mason half smiled. "I guess not."

Cooper smiled and ran his fingers through Mason's hair. "Go get ready for school. I'll pick you up from school today and we'll go see Dr. Gilbert."

Mason nodded and hopped off the stool. He ran out of the kitchen and up the steps.

* * *

><p>Cooper let his shoulders drop and he sank into the stool next to Charlotte. He closed his eyes and exhaled.<p>

Charlotte leaned against him and took his hand in hers. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He opened his head and looked at her. "That was the hardest thing I've ever done."

She kissed his shoulder. "But it needed to be done. This is a good thin', Coop. This'll help him." She squeezed his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you."

He smiled. "Thanks for the help. I needed it."

"You're welcome and thank you for the coffee but I have to get to the practice." She stood up and put her mug in the sink. "I'll be at the hospital until late, so call me and let me know how it went with Mason and Dr. Gilbert."

He nodded. "You busy for lunch?"

She shook her head. "Nope. You wanna do lunch?"

He smiled. "Uh-huh."

"I'll be at the hospital for lunch."

"I'll come by around 12:30."

She smiled. "I'll probably be in my office."

"Ok. See you later."

She leaned down and closed the gap between their lips. She broke the kiss and walked out of the kitchen. She disappeared upstairs to get Ava before walking out of the house.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for readingreviewing...keep it up :)_


	37. Chapter 37

Mason sat on the couch inside the small room. He was staring at his sneakers, swinging his legs out.

Dr. Gilbert was sitting adjacent to him, a clipboard in her hands. "Mason."

He lifted his head and looked at the young woman. "Yes?"

"You don't want to be here, do you?"

He shook his head. "No."

She leaned forward and gave him a smile. "Tell me about your family."

He let out a breath and shifted on the couch. "My mom died—she was sick—really, really sick."

"Were you scared?"

He nodded.

"What about that scared you?"

"I didn't want her to die." He blinked and swallowed.

Dr. Gilbert nodded, scribbling something on her notepad. "How'd your mom tell you about the tumor?"

"She didn't—at first. We went to Seattle. My mom said we were gonna take a vacation while my dad needed to go there for work—so I could still hang out with him while he was there. She finally just told me the day before her surgery."

"Were you mad at her?"

He nodded. "She lied to me."

"But you weren't really mad at her, were you?"

"I was—I was scared too."

"How does your dad factor into this?"

"I didn't know he existed—I knew my dad was out there somewhere, but I didn't know who he was. I met him a few months before my mom told me she was sick."

"Do you like your dad?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

"When your mom told you she was sick, did you know where you would go if she died?"

He shook his head. "Probably with my dad, but I didn't know for sure."

Dr. Gilbert nodded. "How's it like living with your dad?"

"I have a baby sister now—Ava."

"How's that?"

"She doesn't do much yet."

"So you have a stepmom?"

He nodded. "Charlotte. She's my dad's wife."

"Do you like her?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh."

"What did they do while you were in Seattle for your mom?"

"Charlotte told me the truth about what was going on and my dad was just there to comfort me."

"What about after?"

"My mom made it through the surgery fine. We came home a week later, but my dad told me that things weren't gonna be back to normal for a while. I was scared. She fell a few times. She got really sick and had to go to the hospital. Charlotte and my dad took care of me while she was in the hospital. I knew it wasn't good. I'm not stupid, but Charlotte told me it wasn't good, so I really knew that it wasn't. I knew she was gonna die—and die soon."

"It seems to me that Charlotte tells you the truth—more than your dad does."

"She's strong, my dad's just scared like me, but he told me the truth when she got really sick, just before she died, and I like that they tell me the truth."

"What happened after your mom passed away?"

"I moved in with Charlotte and my dad permanently."

"How was that?"

He shrugged. "It was only us then and I just lost my mom."

"Do you think your baby sister changed things?"

He nodded. "How could she not? I know babies are a lot of work and they need more attention and my dad and Charlotte are good with the attention part."

"Your baby sister will only change things if you let her."

"I—I'm—I'm jealous of her."

"Why?"

"'Cause she—she has a mom and a dad."

"But don't you have that?"

"I did—but my mom's dead."

"What about Charlotte?"

He nodded. "Now she'll hate me for saying that."

"What you say to me doesn't leave this room, Mason, unless you tell them." She paused. "Charlotte may not be your mom, but she acts like your mom, doesn't she?"

He nodded. "She takes care of me, talks to me—she does mom things."

"What are you afraid of, Mason?"

He swallowed. "I feel like—I don't want—." He looked away.

"What do you not want?"

"I'm afraid Charlotte's gonna replace my mom. But I—I think I love her, but I feel like I'm cheating on my mom, y'know?"

Dr. Gilbert nodded. "You're not cheating on her. I didn't know your mom, but she'd want someone like Charlotte there to take care of you, to be your stand-in mom, wouldn't she?"

He nodded.

"She wouldn't trust Charlotte to take care of you if she didn't want that, Mason."

He nodded again.

"Are you afraid of anything else?"

He swallowed.

"Ok, let me see if I can guess your other fear."

"What do you get if you guess right?"

"You give me an answer?"

"Ok. What if you don't?"

"You still give me an answer?" She laughed.

"Ok."

She smiled. "Hmmm. You're scared that Charlotte and your dad love Ava more than you?"

"A little."

"Are you afraid that they'll forget about you or abandon you like your mom did?"

He looked away from the doctor, pulling at a string on the couch.

She looked at her watch and scribbled some final notes down.

He looked up at her and bit his bottom lip. "My mom didn't abandon me—she died."

"But she left you alone, right?"

He nodded. "I guess—and I am scared that that'll happen—that they'll die or just not love me or decide to leave just 'cause."

Dr. Gilbert nodded. "Our time's up, Mason, but thanks for talking to me." She paused. "And remember that I can't tell Charlotte or your dad anything you told me, but being honest with them, like Charlotte and your dad are with you, would help them, and it'll help you too." She stood up and walked over to the door. "You have your dad call me if you want to come back and see me again."

He nodded and followed her over to the door. He opened it and walked out into the lobby.

* * *

><p>Cooper stood up and smiled, running his hand over Mason's head. "You ready to go home, bud?"<p>

He nodded. "Yeah."

Cooper looked at Dr. Gilbert. "Thanks. How was it?"

"He talked to me, but that's all I'm at liberty to say, Dr. Freedman, you know that."

Cooper nodded. "Yeah, I know." He looked at Mason. "Let's go home." They walked over to the door and disappeared into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Cooper was lying in bed, reading a magazine. He flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures.<p>

Charlotte walked into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed with a deep breath.

"Long day?"

She nodded, fighting back the urge to yawn. "Has Mason said anythin' to you yet?"

He shook his head. "He's been really quiet since we got back from Dr. Gilbert's office."

"I just checked on him and he was just sitting on his bed, staring at the wall."

"He hardly touched his dinner, and he's been in his room since we got back—only came out to not eat his dinner."

"Poor guy. I'm sure he'll talk when he's ready. I know you're used to waitin'."

"You've gotten better at that."

She smiled. "I'm gonna get ready." She rolled off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the bedroom door and Mason walked in.<p>

Cooper smiled, resting his magazine down on his chest. _I guess I won't be waiting long. _"Hey, Mason."

"Where's Charlotte?"

"She's in the bathroom. What's up, bud?"

"I want to talk." Mason smiled and crawled into bed. "Are you busy?"

"Nope. Charlotte'll be out in a few minutes."

Mason lied down on his back at the foot of the bed and watched as the fan rotated.

* * *

><p>Charlotte came out of the bathroom about five minutes later, and blinked. "Oh, hey, Mason." She got into bed and settled under the covers. "Everythin' ok?"<p>

"He wants to talk to us," Cooper said, shifting on the mattress.

"See, I told ya, Coop." She paused. "Let's talk."

Mason let out a breath and sat up. "I'm scared."

"Scared about what?" Charlotte asked, a little confused.

"That you guys'll abandon me like my mom did—that you'll leave me for Ava or you'll just walk out or die or whatever and leave me alone."

Charlotte sighed. "Oh, honey." She paused. "Come here," she said, patting the space between her and Cooper.

Mason crawled up by the pillows and leaned back, turning his head to look at Charlotte.

She wrapped her arm around him, cupping the side of his face, and kissed the top of his head. "We're not gonna abandon you, leave you, forget about you, or anythin' of the sort. I can be certain 'bout everythin' 'cept the dyin' part. No one knows when they're gonna die, but everythin' that we can control, everythin' that isn't in God's hands, I can promise you those things." She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I've only told you the truth, haven't I?"

Mason nodded. "Uh-huh."

"So I'm not lyin' now. That's somethin' you can take to the bank." She paused. "Your dad and I love you, Mason, and nothin', even death, is gonna change that. Your momma loves you still. There may be a whole other world between you two, but she still loves you and you love her. She didn't abandon you. She's still here. She's watchin' over you—she's watchin' over your dad and me, makin' sure we don't screw you up." She laughed. "Your dad and I aren't goin' anywhere, and if we do, we're takin' you with us. We love you just as much as we love Ava."

Mason nodded.

"We love you even after only knowin' you a short time. I knew I loved your dad after only a couple months, and we absolutely hated each other before that, so I know it's possible."

Cooper made a sound and smiled.

She turned her head and smiled at him before turning back to Mason.

Mason scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder and letting out a breath. "I don't want to forget about my mom."

"Who says you're ever gonna forget her, Mason." She brushed his hair from his eyes.

Mason lifted up his head and looked at her chin. "I'm afraid you're gonna replace her."

"Oh, no, Mason. Your momma will always be your momma—always." She smiled and tweaked his nose. "I could never replace her, I could never even think 'bout replacin' her. I'm just here to finish the job she started—and hopefully finish it well." She paused. "You got somethin' else on your mind?"

"Um, I just—I love Ava, but—but I hate her too."

Charlotte furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"She's got a dad _and _a mom."

"You've got somethin' better than Ava."

"What?"

"You've got a momma and you have me. Besides, you're part of our family now, Mason. Ava has no advantage here. I know I'm not your momma, I will never be your momma, but I care about ya. You've got me and your dad, just like Ava does. Ava will just call me momma. And when she's a teenager and she starts callin' me Charlotte just to get on my nerves, there won't be any difference." She smiled. "You won't be treated any different than Ava. I can promise ya that."

Mason nodded, his lips curving into a soft smile. "Are you mad at me?"

She ran stroked her hair and touched his nose. "Absolutely not, Mason. We sent you to Dr. Gilbert to help you. We can't get mad at ya for feelin'." She kissed the top of her head and relaxed into the mattress.

"No, are _you _mad at me?"

"Me?"

Mason nodded.

She shook her head. "The answer is still no."

Cooper rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You're amazing," he whispered.

She turned her head and matched his grin.

"You're good at talking to him."

She ran her fingers through Mason's hair and looked down at him. "You good, Mason?"

Mason nodded, separating from Charlotte. He smiled at her and rubbed his eyes. "Uh-huh."

"Do you believe me?"

Mason nodded. "Uh-huh."

She smiled. "Go to bed. We'll see ya in the mornin'."

Mason smiled and gave Cooper a hug. "Night, dad, night, Charlotte."

"Goodnight, Mason," Charlotte and Cooper said in unison. "I love you, Mason," Cooper added.

Mason flashed them another smile. He crawled off the bed and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Charlotte shifted and curved her body around Cooper, resting her head on his chest. "You could have jumped in there, Coop."<p>

"You were handling it."

"That doesn't mean I couldn't have used the help."

Cooper sighed. "Sorry. You were doing fine. I didn't think my assistance was necessary, so I just sat back and listened."

She let out a breath and closed her eyes. "I still think he should see Dr. Gilbert."

"I think he should still see Dr. Gilbert too—or someone if he doesn't want to talk to her. It's helping—well, it seems like it's helping him."

She smiled and kissed Cooper's shoulder. "I'm not mad that you didn't jump in—just so you know."

"You had it covered. I didn't wanna mess up the flow. Besides, he directed his questions to you and not us, so I didn't want to get in the way." He paused. "You know how to talk to him. You're a wise woman, Charlotte."

"It's about time someone took note of that." She laughed and pressed her lips against his, resting her hand on his cheek and shifting her position.

He cupped the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair, as he kissed her back. He mumbled against her lips and melted into the mattress.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Not tonight, Coop," she said, patting his chest and settling down next to him with her head on his shoulder.

He laughed and draped his arm over her shoulder, brushing his hand up and down her back. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I wasn't—I mean, it was just a kiss."

"Uh-huh. You ain't foolin' me."

He closed his eyes, letting a laugh escape.

She brushed her finger along his collarbone and let out a breath against his shoulder. "I'm tired, Coop."

"It's fine, Char." He shut off the bedside lamp and smiled. "It's been a long day." He paused. "Goodnight." He yawned. "I love you."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Night and I love you too." She ran her hand up and down his chest as she drifted off to sleep.

He turned his head to the side, kissing her head, and fell asleep shortly after she did.

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Mason was sitting in the armchair with Ava in his arms. The three month old was falling asleep as Mason watched a Pokémon movie on the TV.

Cooper was standing on the first stair landing, watching him.

Mason smiled and tweaked Ava's nose. "Ava," he whispered.

Ava opened her eyes and reached her arm up, batting at his face. She wrapped her hand around his T-shirt and babbled.

Mason rubbed her blonde hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He gently pulled her hand loose and rocked in the chair, watching as she drifted in and out of sleep.

Charlotte walked down the steps and slowed down when she reached Cooper. "What's goin' on?"

Cooper turned his head and pressed his finger against his lips. "Shhhh."

"What?"

"Shhh."

"What?" She whispered.

"Mason."

She focused her eyes to where he was looking and a faint smile formed on her face. She leaned against Cooper, hooking her arm around him.

Mason looked down at his sister and brushed his finger against her soft, warm cheek.

Ava opened her eyes wide and smiled, blowing a few bubbles.

Mason turned his head and noticed Charlotte and his dad watching him. "She smiled at me."

Charlotte walked down the steps and sat down on the couch.

"She actually smiled at me."

Charlotte smiled. "She's got a beautiful smile."

Mason nodded and Ava wrapped her hand around his finger as she drifted off to sleep.

Cooper joined Charlotte on the couch and wrapped his arm around her, kissing the side of her head. "She's nice and full."

"Can I keep holding her?"

Charlotte nodded. "Course you can. She can sleep in your arms. Just keep her supported." She moved his arms into the correct position, adjusting the infant in his arms. "There." She leaned back on the couch and curled into a ball against Cooper.

"I think she likes you, Mason," Cooper said, smiling at him.

"I like her too." Mason laughed and stroked her left leg as she slept. "She looks so peaceful."

"She is. She can sleep through anythin', bless her heart." Charlotte let out a breath and touched the top of Ava's head.

"My mom used to say that I could sleep through the sky falling."

Cooper nodded. "You two get that from me. I can sleep through pretty much anything."

Charlotte stood up and walked over to thermostat. "It's kinda cold in here."

"I'm fine."

"I'm fine too, Charlotte," Mason said, looking up.

"I'm freezin'." She walked over to the closet and grabbed a sweatshirt from a hanger, slipping into the soft cotton and zipping it up. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She shivered and leaned back against the couch.

Cooper pressed the back of his hand against her forehead and sighed. "You've got a fever, Char."

She shook her head. "No, I don't. I would know if I had a fever."

"Sweetie, go lie down."

"I'm fine, Cooper."

"Charlotte, go lie down."

"Coop—." She quickly stood up and ran into the hall bathroom.

Mason looked at Cooper. "Is she ok, dad?"

"She probably got whatever you had. I have to go check on her." Cooper stood up and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Cooper knocked on the bathroom door and got a groan in response. "Char, sweetie."<p>

"Do. Not. Come. In," Charlotte said, in gasps.

He cringed when he heard retching on the other side of the door. He heard the toilet flush and the sink faucet turn on. "Sweetie, are you sure you don't want me to come in?"

"Please. Don't." She held her stomach as she sat on the toilet, her face in the garbage can she was holding on her lap.

"Feel better. Do you want anything?"

"No," she croaked out, her voice echoing.

"Ok, baby." He sighed and walked back into the living room.

* * *

><p>Cooper sat on the couch and looked at Mason. "Charlotte definitely has whatever you had."<p>

"I hope she feels better. Being sick isn't fun."

"No, it's not."

Several minutes later, Charlotte sauntered into the living room. She was pale, sweaty, her hair was tangled, and she was holding her stomach.

"Please, go lie down, Char."

She nodded, her eyes glazed with tears, some rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, sweetie." He stood up and walked over to her. He brushed her hair behind her ear and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. He turned his head to look at Mason. "I'm gonna get her upstairs to bed."

Mason nodded and watched his dad walk upstairs with Charlotte.

* * *

><p>Charlotte curled into a ball on the bed, letting her head sink into the pillow. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering.<p>

Cooper pulled the sheets over her and pulled her hair away from her face. He felt her forehead and nodded. "I'm gonna take your temperature. Just relax." He walked into the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer from the shelf. He came back out and placed it under her tongue. He sighed. "It's ok, I've got you." He listened to the beeps and took out the thermometer. He read her temperature. "103.9." He walked into the bathroom again and wet a hand towel with cold water. He rang it out and walked back into the bedroom. He brushed the cold towel along her forehead, cheeks, and neck. He rested it over her eyes, and pressed his lips against her cheek. "I'm gonna make you some tea."

She nodded. "Bucket."

"You gonna be sick?"

She shook her head. "Not now."

"Just in case, got it." He grabbed the garbage can from the bathroom and set it on the floor. "It's right here if you need it." He walked over to the window and closed the blinds, pulling the curtains shut as well. He stood by her bedside against and sighed. "Feel better, sweetie. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He paused. "I'll be right back with your tea and a water bottle. I'll bring you some dry toast too. You can nibble on it."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Just relax."

She nodded and he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charlotte was pressed up against the wall, her head resting against the rim of the toilet. Her eyes were closed and she was taking in and letting out long, deep breaths. She was only wearing a bra and panties, the rest of her clothes were scattered on the bathroom floor.<p>

Cooper walked into the bedroom and sighed. He pushed the half-open bathroom door and knelt down beside Charlotte. He brushed his hand against her cheek and smiled when she opened her eyes. "Hey, sweetie."

Charlotte smiled softly. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"You're burning up."

She groaned. "Hence why I'm half naked and was gonna take a cold shower, Coop."

"Come on. Let's get you up and back to bed." He helped her stand, hooking his arm around her so she wouldn't collapse, and guided her back to the bedroom.

She lied down on the bed, pulling the sheets and covers over herself.

He handed her the water bottle, unscrewing the top. "You need to keep hydrated."

She took a big gulp of water and dropped it by accident. "Crap."

He picked up the now half empty water bottle and set it on the nightstand. He pulled off the comforter and wadded it into a ball, dropping it on the floor. He walked into the hallway, grabbing the spare, and came back to the bedroom, replacing the wet comforter.

"Sorry."

He shook his head. "It's ok." He pressed his lips against hers. "You need anything?"

"No. I'm ok."

He took off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed next to her, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Mason helped me feed Ava her bottle. She's changed and sleeping soundly in her crib. Mason should be asleep too."

"Sorry you got shoveled with everythin' tonight."

"It's fine, Char. There are gonna be times like this. I don't mind." He shifted on the mattress and rubbed her stomach under the sheet, brushing his palm against her hot, clammy skin. "I should probably recheck your temperature. You're hotter now."

She nodded.

He rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed the thermometer again and came back into the bedroom. He slipped the thermometer under her tongue and waited for the beeps. He pulled it out and read it. "Char, you have a fever of 106.2 degrees." He paused. "You have to go to the hospital."

She sighed.

"I can drive you or we can call an ambulance."

She opened her eyes, her breaths a little labored.

"I'll call 9-1-1. It'll get you there faster." He picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. He hung up the phone, looked at Charlotte, then walked down the hallway and opened Mason's door. "Hey, Mason."

The ten year-old opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"I gotta take Charlotte to the hospital. Her fever's really high. I'm gonna call the neighbors and see if they can watch you and your sister."

"I can watch her, dad."

"I'm sure you can, but I'll feel better if an adult is watching you both. Go back to sleep."

Mason nodded and rolled onto his side, drifting back to sleep.

Cooper shut his door and walked back to the master bedroom. He sat on the bed and rubbed his hand over Charlotte's feet, while waiting for the ambulance.

* * *

><p>It was one in the morning, when Charlotte first opened her eyes since they arrived at the hospital. She looked around and shifted on the mattress.<p>

Cooper opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey, sweetie."

She pulled down off her oxygen mask and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Your fever spiked—106.2 degrees. You're at the hospital. Dr. Smithson got your temperature down to a reasonable 102.1 degrees and he's hydrating you through an IV. You were also given some medicine to help with the nausea and vomiting."

She nodded. "Um, Mason…Ava?"

"Mrs. Richardson is at our house right now. She's spending the night in the guestroom, just in case Ava wakes up or Mason needs something."

"Ok."

"You feeling better?"

"Mmhmm—still feel like crap, though."

"I know you knew your fever was high. Why didn't you call me?"

She shrugged.

He sighed. "It's ok."

She sat up and swung her legs around. She stood up and held onto her IV stand for support.

"You need help?"

"I've got it." She slowly made her way to the bathroom and locked the door.

He sat back in the chair and waited for her to come out.

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later and Charlotte walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled her legs up. She scooted back and relaxed again. She looked at Cooper and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." He paused. "Go back to sleep. It's 1 AM."

"This sucks."

He laughed. "Yeah, it does." He stood up, lowered his head, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Coop." She slinked down on the bed and closed her eyes.

He scooted closer to the bed and stroked her hair just until she fell back asleep. He smiled and leaned back on the chair. He closed his own eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Charlotte was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching the news. It was around 6:30 PM when Cooper walked through the front door with Mason trailing behind him, who was holding a box of pizza. Cooper looked at Charlotte and smiled. "You feel better?"<p>

Charlotte smiled. "Still no fever, just a headache and I'm a little weak."

"You hungry?"

"A little. I'm probably just gonna have what's left of my chicken salad that's in the fridge."

"There's pizza."

"I don't think I can handle all that grease right now." She swallowed.

"There's more lettuce in the fridge downstairs. I'll make you some salad. Just relax."

She stood up and took the infant carrier from Cooper. "When'd you feed her last?"

"She's ready for you, Char. She's hungry."

"Ok." She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Come on, Mason. Let's get dinner ready."

Mason followed Cooper into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Charlotte unbuckled Ava from her carrier and relaxed on the couch. She cradled Ava in her arms while she grabbed the breastfeeding pillow. She adjusted Ava and exposed her breast. The infant quickly latched on and began to feed. Ava was mainly bottle fed these days, but in the morning and at night after work, Charlotte still liked the alone time with her baby girl, but for the past four days Charlotte had been sick. She stroked Ava's blonde hair as she sucked the milk from her momma's breast. Charlotte looked down at her and smiled. "I love you, sweet pea." She let out a breath and adjusted the infant when she was done. She burped her and cradled her in her arms. She tweaked Ava's nose and smiled at her.<p>

Ava looked around the living room and grabbed onto Charlotte's necklace.

"No." She held Ava's wrist, gently, and kissed her little palm. "I've missed you, baby girl." She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Your daddy and big brother have been takin' good care of ya." She rubbed her stomach and watched her daughter as she stretched in her arms.

Cooper poked his head into the living room. "Char, dinner's ready."

"That's my cue, sweet pea." She stood up and carried Ava into the kitchen. She set her in the swing and sat at the island counter, looking over her shoulder as her daughter grabbed at the hanging toys in her swing.

"Are you better, Charlotte?" Mason asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

She nodded. "Not 100 percent, but I'm functional now. I'm not a walking zombie anymore."

Cooper laughed. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Cooper set a bowl of salad in front of her and a glass of water. He sat next to her and pressed his lips against her cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling better. You looked kind of miserable this morning."

She nodded. "I was exhausted and achy."

"So I'm guessing you took a nap while I was at work?"

She nodded. "I went back to bed when you left this morning. I only woke up when you called at lunch time, then I went back to sleep and didn't wake up until about twenty minutes before you walked in the door."

"Wow."

"I needed it big time."

He rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Good." He smiled and they ate dinner with some hushed and random chitchat. Cooper talked about one of his patients, and Mason talked about a food fight that broke out in the cafeteria at lunchtime. Charlotte was still a little out of it, so she just listened, giving a few nods to show she was listening and paying attention.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :D<em>


	39. Chapter 39

Three months later, Charlotte was sitting at the kitchen table, nose deep in a patient file. There were five spread out in front of her, and she was trying to concentrate.

Mason ran in and bumped into the table. "Charlotte!"

The bump into the table caused her coffee cup to fall over and spill on the file she was reading. She grunted and looked at Mason. "Mason, I asked you to watch Ava and keep busy."

"Charlotte! Charlotte!"

"What, Mason? What is so important?" She grabbed a few napkins and gently dabbed the paper. "Well?"

"Ava's crawling, Charlotte. She's crawling."

Her eyes widened and she pushed back on the chair. She stumbled a little and the chair fell over. She ran into the living room and sat on the couch. "Ava."

Ava was sitting on the floor, sucking on her blocks, staring at her momma.

Charlotte looked at Mason. "I thought you said she was crawlin'?"

"She was, Charlotte. I swear."

"Mason, I don't have time for this." She stood up and started walking towards the doorway.

"Charlotte!"

She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Ava, who was now lying on her stomach, grabbing at her block. "Mason."

"She was crawling. I swear."

Charlotte grunted and started walking into the kitchen.

"Charlotte!"

She whipped around. "Mason!" Her eyes widened and she walked over to the couch. "She's crawlin'."

"I told you."

She stroked his head. "Sorry, I didn't believe you." She sat on the floor and shook Ava's rattle. "Sweet pea, come to momma."

Cooper walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom. He looked at his daughter and then at Charlotte and Mason. "What—?"

Charlotte pressed her finger against her lips. "Shhh." She paused and looked at her daughter. "Ava."

Ava stopped crawling and looked at Charlotte. She reached out her arm and flopped onto her stomach.

Charlotte smiled and looked at Cooper.

"I'm getting the camera." He ran up the steps and came back down a few minutes later. He turned on the camera and sat on the staircase. "Panda bear."

Charlotte rubbed Ava's back. "Crawl for da-da."

"Dadada," Ava babbled and continued to reach for her block.

Charlotte sighed, but then perked up when she watched Ava push up, tuck her legs under her, and lunge forward. She looked at Cooper. "You gettin' this?"

He nodded. "I'm getting it."

She rubbed her eyes and sat back, watching her daughter crawl around the living room floor.

Ava crawled over to Cooper and tugged on his shoelaces.

Cooper shut off the camera and scooped her up into his arms. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and set her down on his knee. "Way to go, panda bear." He lifted up her hand and high-fived her. He messed up her blonde hair and smiled.

Charlotte looked at Mason. "Thank you for tellin' me, Mason. I'm sorry I got mad. I'm just stressed."

"It's ok, Charlotte."

"Come here."

Mason sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around Charlotte.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head, embracing him. "It's not ok. I've got a lot on my mind. I'm sorry." She hugged him and then dropped her arms.

Cooper looked at her. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

She nodded, standing up. She dusted herself off and walked over to him. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "I'm fine. I just have a lot goin' on this week. Plus, the board's walkin' 'round the hospital spyin' on me."

"Just relax." He smiled. "Our baby girl is crawling."

She smiled and sat down next to Cooper on the step. She tweaked Ava's nose and kissed the side of her head. "Yes, she is." She let out a breath and relaxed a little, letting her shoulders drop.

Cooper rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, massaging her. He set Ava on the floor and smoothed down her hair. He kissed the top of her head before she crawled away. "We have to do some serious childproofing now that she's on the move."

Charlotte nodded. "I was just thinkin' 'bout that." She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She hooked her arm around his and watched Ava.

Mason got into a crawling position and chased Ava. "Let's race." He smiled and crawled around the living room with his baby sister. He flopped down onto his stomach and started laughing.

Ava grabbed at Mason's hair, smiling at her older brother.

Charlotte lifted her head and rested her hand on Cooper's cheek, turning his face towards her. She pressed her lips against his, sucking on his bottom lip for a few seconds, savoring in the kiss. She let out a breath against his chin and separated from him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

"Just 'cause I love you."

He smiled and smoothed down her hair. He hooked his arm around her and rubbed up and down her side. He kissed her ear a few times. "I love you too," he whispered. "And you need to relax."

She nodded and opened her eyes. She smiled. "Well, hey there, baby girl." She picked Ava up and brushed her lips against her daughter's cheek.

Ava yawned and stretched in her momma's arms. Her eyes fell shut slowly and she blew bubbles.

Charlotte smiled. "Looks like someone tired herself out with all that crawlin'." She adjusted the six-month-old and stood up. She disappeared upstairs and into the nursery.

* * *

><p>Cooper looked at Mason and smiled. "How about we do Charlotte a favor and go out for ice cream. She's a little busy and she'd probably appreciate some peace and quiet."<p>

"She's gonna get mad at you."

Cooper laughed. "Not if I ask Charlotte first, Mason."

"Ask me what?" Charlotte asked, coming down the steps.

"I was thinking of taking Mason out for ice cream to give you some time alone, so you can finish up your work and relax a little."

She smiled. "Have fun." She kissed the top of Cooper's head and stepped off the staircase. She walked over to the kitchen, but stopped, turning around to face Cooper. "Thank you. Bein' alone might help me concentrate better."

"Exactly my thinking." He paused. "I don't need your permission, but I thought it'd be better to tell you what I was planning on doing."

"I appreciate that, but it's not like I can stop ya if you wanna go out for ice cream."

"But if you didn't want me to go or if you wanted the company, I wasn't going to abandon you."

She nodded. "I'm fine. I need the peace and quiet. Go get some ice cream—small vanilla cone for me, please."

"Ok. I'll be back in a little while. I hope you get some work done. I know you've been trying to stay out of the office more at night 'cause of Ava, but you still have the same amount of work. I thought I could give you some space to finish it."

"Thank you." She walked into the kitchen and sat back down at the table.

Mason walked to the doorway and looked at Charlotte. "I'm sorry about knocking your coffee over, Charlotte."

She turned her head and smiled. "It's ok, Mason. Nothin' is ruined. I just gotta transfer all this info." She paused. "Go have fun with your dad."

Mason smiled and walked back over to Cooper. "Let's go, dad."

"Hold on." Cooper walked over to the kitchen. "I'll be back later."

She turned her head. "Bye."

"Bye." He flashed her a smile and walked over to Mason. "Let's go, Mason." He grabbed his wallet from the table by the door and they walked out of the front door.

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later, Cooper walked in the front door and Mason ran up the steps, disappearing into the bathroom.<p>

Charlotte came out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. "What's with all the racket?"

"Mason had to pee—been complaining the whole ride home. I thought he was gonna burst." He walked over to her and handed her the small cone. "It's a little melted."

"That's ok. Thank you." She licked the sides of the cone and smiled.

"Did you get your work done?"

She nodded. "All finished."

He pressed his lips against hers and smiled. "Mmmm, vanilla."

"Mason seems better—I mean, he seems happier."

"I think he is happier."

Mason walked down the steps and jumped off the bottom one. "Hey, Charlotte."

She messed up his hair. "Hey, Mason. Did you have fun with your dad?"

"Yep. Did you finish your work?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh." She looked at Cooper. "Ava's awake."

"I'm gonna throw the football around with Mason out back."

"Alright. I think I might join you."

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Ok."

She disappeared upstairs and into the nursery.

"Did you learn how to throw not like a girl?"

"I don't throw like a girl. Get your butt outside."

Mason laughed and walked through the kitchen and out into the backyard with Cooper trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting in the grass with Ava sitting in her lap. Ava was sucking on the football, while Cooper and Mason wrestled. She smiled and stroked Ava's head. She kissed the top of her head and looked at Cooper. "Not so rough."<p>

Cooper stopped and started tickling Mason.

Mason wiggled around in the grass and laughed. "Sto-op! Sto-op!"

Cooper kept tickling his stomach and his armpits.

"Sto-op! I. Can't. Breathe."

Cooper laughed and stopped, rolling onto his back.

Mason let out a breath and swallowed. He sat up and picked some grass.

Ava pulled her mouth away from the football and squirmed.

Charlotte smiled and set her down on the grass. "Go wild, sweet pea."

Ava lunged forward and crawled over to Mason.

Mason put a dandelion in her pocket and smiled. "Ava."

Ava reached her arms out and pulled back his lips.

"Hey, that's my mouth." He laughed.

Ava's lips slowly curved up into a smile and she matched his laugh. She patted her legs and looked at Mason. "Mmmmm—Mmmmm." She kicked her legs and whimpered. "Mmmmmm."

"I think she's trying to say your name, Mason," Charlotte said.

Ava started to cry, wiggling around on the grass. "Mmmmmm-Mmmmm."

"Why's she crying?" Mason asked, tweaking Ava's nose.

"She's frustrated, that's all." Charlotte crawled over to her and rubbed her back. "It's ok, baby girl." She kissed the top of her head and scooped her up, holding her up, so she was standing. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Ava picked her legs up and down and stretched her right arm out, exploring her momma's face with her hand—pinching her nose and pulling on her lips.

"Why does she do that, Charlotte?"

"She's explorin', Mason. She's tryin' to figure things out."

"Oh." Mason let the grass fall on Cooper's chest.

Cooper brushed it off. "You want me to tickle you again?"

Mason shook his head. "No way, José."

Cooper sat up and took Ava from Charlotte. He lied back down in the grass and lifted the baby above his head—bringing her up and down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Coop."

"Why?"

Ava spit up in his face at that exact moment, getting it in Cooper's mouth and up his nose.

"That's why." Charlotte couldn't help but laugh. "I tried to warn ya."

He set Ava on the grass and spit.

"Gross," Mason said, scrunching up his face.

Cooper stood up and walked into the house. He came back out and lied back down on the grass. "Anyway—."

Charlotte laughed. "It's just milk."

He nodded and tickled Ava's stomach.

Ava giggled and kicked her legs.

"That's my sweet, panda bear." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Ava grabbed at his nose and babbled.

He took her wrist gently and pretended to eat her fingers. "Nom, nom, nom."

Ava giggled louder and wiggled.

"Man, I love her laugh," Cooper said with a smile.

Ava rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up with her arms turning her head and looking around. She rolled back onto her back and grabbed her toes. "Babababa," she babbled as she pulled her toes towards her face.

Cooper kissed her foot and smiled.

Ava widened her eyes and laughed.

"Whatcha doing, silly girl?"

She stopped pulling her toes and kicked him. She laughed louder.

He rubbed his jaw. "She doesn't like me today, I guess." He tickled her. "Huh? Do you not like me today?" He scooped her up and kissed her on the forehead. He smiled and cradled her in his arms. He lowered his head and brushed his nose against hers. He rubbed her legs and looked at her. "Well, I love you anyway."

Charlotte smiled, watching Cooper interacting with their daughter.

Ava blew bubbles as she relaxed in her father's arms, her eyes opening and closing slowly, her head bobbing.

"You two tired her out," Charlotte commented.

He stroked Ava's blonde hair and smiled down at the sleepy infant. "I'll put her down for her nap in a minute." He brushed his hand against her soft cheek and let out a breath. He carefully stood up, adjusting the baby in his arms.

Charlotte stood up with him and placed a soft kiss on Ava's head. "Sweet dreams, baby girl." She touched the tip of Ava's nose and smiled.

Cooper walked into the house and disappeared upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte?"<p>

Charlotte sat on the lounge chair and relaxed. "Yeah, Mason?"

He sat down at the foot of the chair and spun the football around in his hands. "Do I have to see Dr. Gilbert anymore?"

"I thought you liked Dr. Gilbert."

"I do—what I meant to say is, do I have to keep seeing a shrink?"

"I'll talk to your dad."

"Can't you make the decision without him?"

"Sorry, Mason. He's my husband and you're _our_ son. We make these decisions together."

Mason sighed.

"Hey, now, that doesn't mean that you'll still have to see Dr. Gilbert."

"I've been good. I'm not jealous of Ava anymore—not really—and I know you and my dad love me just like you love her. I've been good."

She smiled. "I know you have, Mason. I see a difference."

"Do _you _think I still need to see Dr. Gilbert?"

"The way I see it is that a few more sessions won't hurt. I just wanna make sure cancelling your sessions with her is the best thing for all of us. We'll see, ok?"

Mason nodded. "Ok."

Cooper walked outside and over to Charlotte. "What're you two talking about?"

"I don't want to see Dr. Gilbert anymore—I don't want to talk to a shrink anymore."

"What did you say to that, Char?"

"I told him I'd have to talk to you first. We make these kinds of decisions together."

Cooper nodded and looked at Mason. "Go inside, Mason. I'm gonna talk to Charlotte for a few minutes." He smiled.

Mason nodded and ran into the house.

Cooper sat down and leaned over, pressing his lips against hers. He pulled back and brushed her hair out of her face. "So what do you think about him stopping his sessions with Dr. Gilbert?"

She shrugged. "Dr. Gilbert is helping him a lot and he's better now—he's happier, but I'm still kinda worried about him. If we stop the sessions, I'm not so sure this new behavior, this new way of thinkin', is gonna stick, know what I mean?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do, but I think we can take that risk. We know his concerns now—what he was actually thinking and feeling before he started seeing Dr. Gilbert, so I think it'll be ok. No sense in keeping him in therapy if he doesn't need it."

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"We can keep his session for next week and then that will be it."

She smiled. "I think that's a good plan."

He rested his hand on her knee and slid it down her shin. He kissed her knee and smiled. He turned his head towards the house. "Mason!"

Mason walked outside and skipped over to Cooper and Charlotte.

"We've decided." He paused. "We're gonna keep your session for next week and that'll be your last one, but there's a catch."

"What is it?"

"You have to talk to us if there's a problem, ok? Like you did after your first session with Dr. Gilbert."

Mason nodded. "I can do that."

"Promise?" Charlotte asked.

"Promise." Mason gave Charlotte and his dad a quick hug. "Thanks."

"You did the work, kiddo." Cooper messed up Mason's hair. "You wanna get pizza tonight?"

Mason nodded. "Yep."

"Go set up the Wii. We gotta have a tennis rematch."

"I'm gonna beat your butt again, dad."

"We'll see about that."

Mason looked at Charlotte. "Are you gonna play?"

"Are you kiddin'? Course—and I'm gonna beat both your butts."

Mason laughed and walked into the house.

Cooper stood up and held out his hand for Charlotte.

She swung her legs around, and gave him a high-five before pushing herself up to her feet. She hooked her arm around his back and kissed his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Char." He kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her. He smiled and they walked into the house.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>

_If you want to see something, let me know _


	40. Chapter 40

Charlotte was sitting on a park bench, pushing the stroller back and forth calming Ava to sleep. Charlotte was watching Mason play on the monkey bars. "Careful!"

"Which one's yours?" A man asked, sitting down next to her.

She turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "Did you say somethin'?"

"I asked which rowdy kid was yours."

"Oh, sorry. The one on the monkey bars. You?"

"The one spinning around on the tire swing."

"I think he's in my son's class. Mrs. Jericho, fifth grade?"

"Yeah. My son's name is Tommy."

"Right, Tommy. My son's name is Mason."

"I thought his mom died. Tommy said that—."

She nodded. "She did—cancer. I'm married to his dad. Mason's my son."

"Ah." He looked at the sleeping baby in the stroller. "And who's this little peanut?"

"That's Ava."

"She's beautiful. Those full lips and long eyelashes." He paused. "I'm probably weirding you out, right?"

"Just a little bit."

He laughed. "Sorry. I forgot my manners. I'm Tom and my wife, Rachel, is sitting by that big shady tree with my youngest son, Micah. He's thirteen months. We just moved into the neighborhood."

"Welcome."

"I'm still weirding you out."

She smiled. "It's not every day a stranger sits down next to you on the bench and starts talking and askin' questions, that's all."

"We just moved into the neighborhood and we don't really know any of our neighbors. As I know it, there aren't many couples and kids on the block, right?"

"Before you guys, it was just us. We fell in love with house, not the neighborhood."

Tom laughed. "Us couples with kids have to stick together."

"I'm not sure I'm followin'."

"Would you and your husband like to join my wife and me for dinner on Friday night at our house? Nothing fancy—just food, drinks, games of the card and board variety."

"Um, that's—I'll have to ask Cooper."

"I'm not very good with first impressions."

"You and me both." She laughed. "Is this a kid free zone or—?"

"Feel free to bring Mason and Ava along. Like I said, this isn't anything fancy."

"My husband isn't here with me, so I'll have to ask him later, so do you have a phone number I can get back to you at?"

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?"

She picked up her purse and ripped off a piece of paper from her mini-notepad. She handed him the paper and a pen. "Is there a reason your wife didn't come over here?"

"Nope. She was just comfortable and I was already standing."

"How'd you know I lived in the neighborhood?"

"We live across the street, two doors down—the brick-faced house. My wife and I drink our morning coffee on the porch some days."

"You're spyin' on us?" She asked, with a laugh.

"You call it spying. We call it getting to know our neighbors."

"I'll call you with a decision, either way."

"It'll be at 7 if you can make it."

"Alright." She heard a loud shriek, so she turned her head. "I said to be careful, Mason!" She stood up and smiled at Tom. "Excuse me." She slipped the phone number in her sweatshirt pocket and pushed the stroller over to the monkey-bars.

* * *

><p>Charlotte kicked the brake on the stroller and knelt down next to Mason. "Are you ok?"<p>

Mason wiped his tears from his cheeks. "Sorry, Charlotte." He sniffled.

"Doesn't matter now. Are you ok?"

"My ankle hurts. I landed on it funny."

"Straighten out your leg from me." She untied his sneaker and loosened the tongue. She slipped it off carefully and rolled down his sock. She pressed her thumbs gently into his ankle bones.

He cringed and sucked it air.

She looked at it more closely, lightly touching it. "It's not broken, that's good. It's a little swollen, though. Probably a nasty sprain." She paused. "What were you doin' anyway?"

"I was trying this new trick I saw some kid do at recess, but my hands are all sweaty so I slipped."

She wiped his tears away and rerolled up his sock. She stood up and held out her hand. She helped him stand up and she put his shoe into the back of the stroller. She messed up Mason's hair and tweaked his nose. "I don't need to tell you to be careful again, do I? The pain you're feelin' now is lesson enough?"

He nodded. "Yes, Charlotte." He swallowed. "Can we go home?"

"That's what we're doin', Mason. You ok to walk?"

He nodded and limped along side her as they headed for the car.

* * *

><p>Mason was sitting on the couch, his leg propped up on two pillows, an ice pack on his ankle.<p>

Cooper walked down the steps with the laundry basket full of dirty clothes. "Have you seen Charlotte, Mason?"

"She took Ava to the store. She said she needed tampons or something."

"How long ago was that?"

"Maybe ten minutes."

"How's the ankle?"

"Still hurts, but I'm tough."

Cooper smiled. "I'm going to do a load of laundry, just holler if you need me."

"Ok."

Cooper nodded and walked down the steps to the basement.

* * *

><p>Cooper was standing at the washing machine, the lid open. He bent down and picked up Charlotte's gray sweatshirt that was on top of the pile. As normal procedure, he checked the pockets to make sure nothing important was going to go through the wash. He wrinkled his brow and pulled a piece of paper out of her left pocket. He unfolded it and stared at it. <em>Tom Johnson (310)-633-8917. <em>Cooper blinked and rubbed his eyes, reading the piece of paper again. His hands started to shake a little and he began to sweat. He let out a breath and closed his eyes. "There's probably a very logical reason why Charlotte has the name and number of some guy in her pocket." He nodded, trying to convince himself not to overreact. He loaded the washer, added the detergent, and turned it on. He clutched that piece of paper in his hand. He saw those numbers every time he blinked. _Don't jump to conclusions. Don't do it. There's a completely logical answer for this. Yeah. _He swallowed and disappeared upstairs, quickly walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the house and kicked the door shut.<p>

Cooper walked out of the kitchen and looked at her. "We need to talk."

"Can't right now, Coop. Mini explosion in her diaper and I drank a supersized iced tea, so I have to pee," she said squirming a little. "It'll have to wait." She ran up the steps and slammed the bathroom door shut.

From where he was standing, he could hear her jumping up and down trying to get her jeans unbuttoned. He sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

A little over five minutes later, Charlotte walked down the steps and took the ice pack off of Mason's ankle He was asleep on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and stuck the pack into the freezer. She walked over to the open screen door and stuck her head out. "Coop, you said we needed to talk. What about?" She stepped out onto the porch and bent her leg under her as she sank into the chair. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "You look like you just saw a ghost, what's wrong?"

Cooper let out breath. "Tom Johnson?"

"Oh, you did laundry?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?"

"Tom Johnson."

"Seriously?"

"I'm waiting for your explanation, Charlotte."

She shifted on the chair and looked at him. "Cooper, he's our neighbor—."

He straightened up. "You're cheating on me with our neighbor?" He screamed.

"Just shut up before you make an ass of yourself." She paused. "He's our neighbor and I was at the park earlier with Mason and Ava and he came up to me and sat on the bench. It was a little weird, but I couldn't tell him to not sit down. It's a public bench. Anyway, he introduced himself and asked me if we'd like to come over Friday night for dinner. I told him I had to ask you first and I asked him to give me his number so I could call him and let him know if we were coming or not." She let out breath. "I'm not cheating. No way in hell would I cheat on you, Coop. I love you for God's sake."

He blinked.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty or just simple trust?"

He sighed.

"Sometimes you piss me off, get on my nerves, do somethin' that makes me wonder if I could do better, but I love you and that love always cancels everythin' else out, Coop. I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to even think about that."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to let you explain it before I blew up at you, but my emotions took over. I found that piece of paper and I was trying to convince myself that there was a completely logical reason for why you had some guy's digits in your pocket, but I love you so much that emotion outweighed any reason. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, Coop." She stood up and sat on his lap. She leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. She rested her hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss. She pulled back and leaned against him. "Is that logical enough for ya?"

He nodded. "I believe you, Char."

"So I don't know about this whole 'bein' neighborly' thing."

He laughed. "I think it might be fun and it might be good to have friends outside of work."

"They have a kid in Mason's class, Tommy, and they have a thirteen month-old son, Micah. Tom said it wasn't anythin' fancy. Just food, drinks, and games."

"You're nervous."

"You caught me, yeah kinda. The only reason I'm friends with all of our colleagues is 'cause of you. I'd still hate them all if I didn't work there, and I only work there 'cause we were datin' and it beat shufflin' back and forth to see you or have a quickie in your office. I don't trust people easily if you hadn't noticed and I definitely don't make friends easily 'cause of that. I just don't wanna screw it up."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Be yourself, sweetie."

"You sure you want me to do that?"

He laughed. "You don't have to force yourself to like them if you don't, or force yourself to feel comfortable around them if you don't, but you can at least try to be nice to them, try to be friendly."

She nodded.

"You talked to Tom, and he still invited us over there, so you had to have done something right."

"That is true."

"There's no harm in trying. It's just dinner. It's not like we're moving in with them or going on vacation with them." He paused. "Just find common ground and that's your foundation. We have two kids, they have two kids—and they're all around the same age. Start there. You'd be surprised how much you have in common with someone that you didn't think you did."

"Ok, ok, you convinced me, Coop. Quit sellin' it. You're startin' to sound like a used car salesmen."

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too, Coop—though I'm still a little mad you thought I was cheating on you."

"Oh, come on, anyone would have jumped there. I trust you and I love you, but some dude's name with his phone number on a piece of paper in your pocket, that's suspicious to me, it would be suspicious to anyone."

"Not if you trust the person, Coop. Even if I had gotten the guy's number—if he had given it to me with the intention of doin' somethin' with me, of havin' me call him for a date or whatever, you should trust that _I _wasn't gonna do somethin' with him."

He grunted. "Me trusting you has nothing to do with it. The simple fact is you had some guy's number in your pocket. If you saw a piece of paper with a woman's name with her phone number next to it, in my pocket, you're telling me you wouldn't jump there?"

"No because I trust you."

"Billy cheated on you and you had no idea, so I know you would question my fidelity. I know you enough to know that. You were afraid I was gonna cheat on you after you were raped. You thought I was cheating on you because we hadn't had sex in months after Ava was born, so I know if you found some chick's number in my pocket, you would jump there. You're not fooling me, Char. You just don't wanna admit that I'm right—I am right. It's a natural response to assume your spouse is cheating on you when you see something like that." He paused. "It doesn't even matter. I believe your explanation. I'm sorry I thought you were cheating on me. I _do_ trust you and I love you."

She let out a breath. "I admit I'm still a little insecure when it comes to lastin' relationships, when it comes to our relationship, it's just I've been hurt in the worst possible way as far as relationships are concerned. It's hard for me to separate you and Billy sometimes. And I probably would assume the worst too if I found somethin' like that, so I get it. You're right. Trust has nothin' to do with it. Your brain is wired to think a certain way. I'm not mad, and the more I think about it, I understand it." She hopped off his lap and smoothed her shirt down.

He sighed. "Sweetie."

"I'm not lookin' for you to reassure me, Coop. I'm fine. I admitted you were right, so we're done with that. Now, can I have that piece of paper so I can call Tom and tell him we'll come?"

"I—I threw it out."

She whacked him over the head.

"Ow," he exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"It was an accident?"

"Since you did that, I get to tell him in person." She laughed and walked through the open screen door.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He stood up and followed her.

She stopped by the front door and turned her head. "Would you like to come with me, Coop? Meet our new neighbors."

"We can't both go. I'll go."

"Fine."

"I just want to meet them before Friday. I know you're only messing with me."

"At least you know."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"I already said you were forgiven. I don't know why you keep apologizin'."

"Wait, which house is theirs?"

She laughed. "Across the street, two houses down, brick-faced."

"I think I can find it." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and opened the front door. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." She smiled and shut the door behind him. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She propped her feet up on the coffee table and flipped through the channels. _Friday night should be interestin'. _She leaned back and let out a breath.

* * *

><p><em>Do you think the dinner will go well or not so well? Which way do you want it to go?<em>

_Please review :) _


	41. Chapter 41

Charlotte was standing in front of the full length mirror, which hung on the back of the bathroom door. She adjusted her bra and shimmied to free herself of the wedgie she was currently suffering from. She pulled on her grey and blue dress and smoothed down the front of the soft, cotton fabric.

Cooper walked into the room, cradling Ava in his arms. "Char?"

"In the bathroom—give me a second, I'll be right out." She combed her fingers through her blonde hair and smacked her lips. She walked out from behind the door and opened it wider. She walked into the bedroom and smiled. "Oh my, look at my baby girl. So pretty." She took the infant from Cooper and adjusted the little pink bow in her blonde hair. She placed a soft kiss on her cheek and looked at Cooper. "You need somethin'?"

"Just seeing where you were as far as getting ready." He stepped back and looked at her. "Wow. You look beautiful. Whose attention are you seeking?"

She glared at him. "I'd slap you, but I'm holdin' a baby."

He laughed. "I'm only kidding, but are you sure you wanna wear that dress?"

"What's wrong with this dress? Does it make me look fat or somethin'?"

"No, no, you look amazing—that's the problem."

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't want any other man eyeing my woman."

"Would you calm down? Why would Tom flirt with me or even check me out with his wife and my husband in the room? I'm not changin' my dress, so you just have to get over this sudden jealousy thing. I've only got eyes for you, Coop."

He pressed his lips against hers and smiled. He broke the kiss and placed a soft one on the side of her neck.

Her shoulders dropped a little and she let out a soft moan, as his lips made contact with her skin. She smiled and pushed him back. "Where's Mason?"

"In his room. You ready?"

She nodded and adjusted Ava on her hip. She adjusted the infant's watermelon dress and touched the tip of her nose.

Ava smiled and grabbed at Charlotte's lips, babbling and blowing bubbles.

"Those are my lips, baby girl." She looked at Cooper. "Let's go 'fore we're late."

"They live two doors down from us, Char, and we're ten minutes ahead of schedule."

"Haven't you learned anythin'? I'm a punctual person—very punctual. There isn't such a thin' as bein' early. You're either on time or you're late. Now move it."

He laughed and stole a quick kiss before turning around and walking down the hallway, nearly tripping over himself.

She followed him, walking ahead of him when he stopped to call for Mason.

* * *

><p>Charlotte rang the doorbell at the Johnson's home and rocked Ava in her infant seat.<p>

The door opened and Rachel was standing there, her brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She flashed them her best 'Welcome to our home' smile and showed them into the foyer. "I'm so glad you guys could make it." She angled her head up the steps. "Tommy, Mason's here!"

Tommy slid down the banister and jumped off. He looked at Charlotte and Cooper. "Hey!"

Mason smiled and they disappeared up the steps.

"Call us for dinner, mom," Tommy yelled from the top of the staircase.

"We were just going to order a couple pizzas—if that's ok."

Cooper nodded. "Pizza's fine. We're not picky."

Tom Johnson came out of the kitchen with Micah on his hip.

Cooper instantly hooked his arm around Charlotte's waist.

"Ease up on the over-protectiveness, Cooper," Charlotte whispered in his direction.

Cooper dropped his arm and let out a breath. "Sorry, it was instinctual," he whispered back.

"Glad you guys could make it," Tom said, showing them into the living room. He set Micah on the floor and the toddler waddled over to his toy cars, which were in a pile by the TV. "Have a seat on the couch. Can I get you anything to drink? Water, wine, beer, coke, sprite—anything?"

"I'll have a beer," Cooper spoke up.

"I'll just have a water, thank you." Charlotte paused. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Straight down the hall and to your right," Rachel answered.

"Great." She stood up and handed the baby to Cooper before disappearing down the hallway.

Cooper took Ava from her infant seat, setting the carrier on the floor. He smiled at her and tweaked her nose. "Who's a pretty girl?"

Ava smiled and gurgled.

"You are, that's right." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You can put her on the rug with Micah," Rachel offered. "She's adorable, looks like your wife."

He nodded and stood up. "Thanks. She's quite the beauty, just like her momma." He adjusted Ava in his arms and carried her over to where Micah was playing. "Ava, meet Micah, Micah, meet Ava." He set her down and she just stared at the toddler in front of her.

Micah looked up from his red car and smiled. "Hi," he said and continued to play with his car, not paying any mind to Ava.

Cooper grabbed her rubber blocks from the bag they brought with them and set them down in front of Ava. "There you go, Panda Bear." He turned his head when he heard footsteps. He smiled. "Everything ok?"

Charlotte nodded. "Why wouldn't it be?"

He shrugged. "No reason. Just asking." He paused. "Tom is really taking a long time with those drinks."

Charlotte grunted. "Cooper, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" She paused, looking at Rachel. "Excuse us."

He sighed and reluctantly followed her out onto the porch.

* * *

><p>Charlotte slapped Cooper and crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell is your problem?"<p>

"Shhh, lower your voice. The whole neighborhood will hear you," he said.

"I don't give a rat's ass. What is your problem?"

"I don't know. I found Tom's number in your pocket and suddenly I've turned into this possessive animal."

She let out a breath. "Just let it go. You talked me into this, remember? You told me it'd be fun and that it might be good to have friends outside of work. You told me to just relax and be myself. Maybe you should take your own damn advice and take a chill pill."

He nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips, catching her off guard. "I'm sorry. You're right."

"I love you, Coop. You have nothin' to worry about. You should know by now that if he tries somethin', if he looks at me in a way that would make you uncomfortable, I will certainly tell him to back the hell off. So please, just relax and let's go back in there and try to have fun."

He smiled. "I'm sorry."

She nodded. "You bein' this way shows me you really love me, but please, just relax."

He kissed her again and rested his hand on the doorknob. "I'll try my best."

She looked around and slapped him on the ass. "Now, get inside."

He laughed and opened the door, walking into the foyer, Charlotte following him.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Sorry about that."<p>

Charlotte joined him, picking up her glass of water that was now in front of her.

Rachel sat in the chair opposite the couch and crossed her legs, pulling down her skirt. "Is everything ok?"

Cooper nodded, cutting a glance at Charlotte. "Everything's fine. It always is." He wrapped his arm around Charlotte and took a sip of his beer. He pressed his lips against her cheek and smiled.

"Cooper," Charlotte warned.

He laughed and separated from her again.

Tom sat down in the other chair and shifted on the leather, it squeaking under his weight.

"Why'd you two move to the neighborhood?" Cooper asked, breaking the silence.

"This neighborhood is closer to the elementary school and it was a pain schlepping Tommy off to school and then bringing Micah to daycare every morning," Rachel explained. "You guys?"

"We just needed a bigger house. We were living in my bachelor pad and then Mason showed up in our lives and then we discovered that Charlotte was pregnant, we were quickly out growing that place. Plus as you said, it's close to the elementary school. We fell in love with the house and that was that."

Charlotte nodded. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. Half of this stuff was left by the previous owner, but it's cozy," Rachel said, sipping her wine.

"What do you guys do?" Charlotte inquired, setting her glass back on the coaster.

"I work in construction and Rachel's a nurse."

"Oh, where does she work?"

"St. Ambrose," Tom said.

"Small world."

Cooper leaned in. "Way to know your staff, Dr. King."

Charlotte slapped him. "Don't start," she whispered. She looked at Rachel. "I'm Chief of Staff there."

"Ah, now that makes sense. You looked so familiar, but I couldn't place you," Rachel said with a smile. She turned her head and looked at her son. She smiled and looked back to Charlotte and Cooper. "They grow up really fast, don't they?"

Charlotte nodded.

"You've probably got your hands full, I know I do, but any plans for more?"

Charlotte coughed. "Well that's rather personal, isn't it? We just met." She let out a breath and backtracked. "Not at the moment, no."

"I want more," Cooper made clear.

"Well, they're definitely a blessing. It took us six years before we were blessed with this cutie."

Cooper blinked. "Oh, wow."

Charlotte looked at Ava and watched her try to grab one of Micah's cars—the shiny blue one. The next thing she knew, Micah took back the car and smacked Ava in the face with the car. The infant scrunched up her face, her lips started quivering, her eyes welled up with tears, and then she started screaming. Charlotte stood up and walked over to her daughter. She bent down and scooped her up.

Cooper cleared his throat. "Um, Tom, that's my wife's ass you're checking out."

Charlotte straightened and smoothed her dress down. She swallowed and placed a soft kiss on Ava's cheek. She looked at Cooper and then at Tom. "What's this about you checkin' out my ass?"

Tom looked away.

"That's what I thought," Charlotte said, as she rocked Ava gently in her arms, trying to calm her. She wiped away the fresh tears and sighed. "It's ok, Ava. You're ok." She looked between Tom and Rachel. "Aren't you two gonna do anythin'? Your son clearly hit our daughter."

"I didn't see anything, Rachel, did you?"

"No, I didn't. Our son wouldn't hurt a fly."

Charlotte swallowed. "Well, my daughter's not a fly. I was starin' right at them. Micah hit her with his car." She let out a breath. "I may not be mother of the year, but it's called discipline. Kids need boundaries and rules."

"He's thirteen months old," Rachel said, offended.

"If you don't set rules now, he'll be doin' that when he's thirteen _years _old."

"With all due respect, Charlotte, he's our child and you're in our home."

Charlotte looked at Cooper. "Come on, Coop."

Cooper stood up, not about to object, and walked over to the stairs. "Mason!"

Tommy ran down the steps instead, and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Mason's breathing really funny and he's turning blue."

"What happened, Tommy?" Cooper asked.

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know. We were eating some candy and then he just started wheezing."

Cooper looked at Charlotte. "I'm gonna run across the street and get my medical bag from the car. Go upstairs and keep him calm."

"What do you think it is?" Charlotte asked, her eyes wide.

Cooper looked at Tommy. "What kind of candy was it?"

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know, but I think there was chocolate filling inside. I found it in the guestroom."

"Mason's allergic to chocolate," Cooper said. "Crap." He looked at The Johnsons. "Call 9-1-1 and do it now." He paused. "Char, go upstairs and see what condition he's in. Keep him calm and keep him breathing."

Charlotte nodded and ran up the steps.

Cooper opened the front door and bolted across the street to get his medical bag.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	42. Chapter 42

Charlotte opened the door to Tommy's bedroom and knelt down next to Mason. She set Ava on the rug in front of her, so she could keep an eye on her, and then rested her hand on Mason's chest, rubbing back and forth. "Mason, can you hear me?"

Mason gasped, bringing his hands to his throat.

"Just keep breathin'. Your dad's comin' and there's an ambulance on its way. Relax." She continued to talk to him softly, rubbing his chest.

Cooper busted into the room and sat down next to Mason. He opened his kit and pricked Mason with a shot of adrenaline.

Charlotte rubbed Mason's chest as the drug took effect.

Mason coughed and his breathing regulated again. He blinked and looked around. "Huh?"

"Just relax, Mason," Charlotte said in a hushed voice. "You had an allergic reaction to the candy you and Tommy were eatin'." She helped him sit up a little. "Feelin' better?"

Mason nodded. "I can breathe again."

She smiled. "Good. Your color's comin' back." She heard the sirens outside.

"Is that ambulance for me?"

She nodded. "You have to go to the hospital."

"But I'm better. I can breathe again."

She sighed. "You just need to get checked out, Mason."

"I can't go back there!"

She looked at Cooper and sighed. "Mason, you'll be home again tonight. I promise. The doctor just has to make sure everythin's ok." She pulled him into a hug and held onto him tight. "You'll be just fine. You'll be in and out, lickety-split."

He nodded.

Two paramedics came in with the stretcher and Mason got up on it. One of the medics snapped an oxygen mask on him and hooked him up to a monitor. "Which one of you is coming in the ambulance?"

"I'll go," Charlotte said.

Cooper nodded. "I'll meet you at the hospital," he said, scooping up Ava, who had fallen asleep on the rug.

They all filed out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was half-asleep on the bed, the sheets loosely tucked around her, when Cooper walked in, practically tiptoeing. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes and socks. He stood up and took off his jeans. He unbuttoned his plaid, button-down shirt and pulled on his GYM T-shirt. He crawled into bed and pulled back Charlotte's hair. He lightly touched her exposed shoulder with his lips, his breath blowing against her skin.<p>

She shivered under his lips and opened her eyes. She let out a satisfied sigh and rolled onto her back, looking up at him.

He lowered his head, and inched closer to her. His fingers slid through her hair as his hand rested against her warm cheek. He gave her a peck on her upper lip before engulfing her whole mouth in a soft kiss. He pulled back and smiled.

She licked her lips. "Mmmm, what was that for?"

"Just 'cause you're amazing."

The corners of her lips curved upwards into a smile.

"I think we should try again with the Johnsons."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

"I'm not." He laughed and slipped under the covers.

"Ava's got a bruise on her cheek 'cause their son runs the house."

"And I told you not to wear that dress."

"Let's face it, Coop, he'd look at my ass if I was wearin' a paper bag. I should have known. There seems to be no honest men left."

"Hey!"

She laughed and kissed him on the lips. "Ok, maybe there's one." She runs her fingers through his hair and glides her lips against his, savoring in the silence. She breaks the kiss and curls her body around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and slid his hand under her tank top, letting his skin touch hers. "They didn't even apologize on behalf of their son or see if Ava was ok—they just denied the whole thing."

"Some people think their kids can do no wrong."

"But I'm proud of you for trying and for standing up for our daughter."

"If she was big enough, she'd probably tell 'em off herself."

He laughed. "We're in trouble."

She nodded. "Uh-huh, but she'll know who's boss."

He turned off his bedside lamp and shifted on the mattress. "Thanks for helping with Mason earlier."

"He's my son, Coop. Why wouldn't I help you out?"

He shrugged. "I'm just telling you thank you—I'm acknowledging you. Just take the thanks and stop asking questions."

She laughed. "Well, excuse me."

His hand slid up her back, his nails lightly grazing her skin. "Just so you know my whole 'I want more' comment about the baby thing wasn't me pressuring you into anything. I'm happy—I'm grateful for Mason and Ave. I was just—."

"Answerin' Rachel's question. I know, Coop. I already know you want more. I'm not blind. You've been talkin' 'bout babies since before we got married. Your whole 'I want more' comment wasn't anythin' I haven't heard before. I know you're happy, Coop. You love Mason and Ava to death, I know, but I also know you want more. You've made that painstakin'ly clear. I know your position on the kid thin', so there isn't any pressure. It would be my decision ultimately 'cause I know you want 'em."

He nodded. "I'm just making it clear that that comment wasn't meant in that way."

"I know. Besides, you should know you can't pressure me into anythin'." She kissed his chest and let out a yawn. "Goodnight, Coop."

"Night, Char." He paused. "I love you and I'm glad you're mine and only mine."

"Forever," she whispered and closed her eyes. She blew out a puff of air and drifted off to sleep against him.

He smiled. "Forever," he echoed before closing his eyes. He was asleep soon after she was.

* * *

><p>Charlotte woke up the next morning, the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned and rolled onto her back. She rubbed her eyes and pulled the sheets off. She swung her legs around and pushed herself up with a grunt. She disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door. She came out a few minutes later, her hair now pulled into a ponytail. She sighed, realizing that Cooper wasn't in the bed. She yawned, slid into her slippers, and walked down the hallway. She padded down the steps and into the kitchen. She smiled. "Mornin'."<p>

Cooper flipped a pancake, pressing the spatula down. He turned his head and smiled. "Morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"Great, actually." She took a piece of toast off the table and nibbled on it.

"Hungry?"

"What was your first clue?"

He laughed and set a plate of pancakes on the island counter. "Help yourself. I'm just making extras. Mason likes pancakes morning, afternoon, and night."

"Speaking of Mason, where is he? Where's Ava?"

"I let Mason sleep in. It's Saturday after all, and he had a rough night. Ava's in her swing, Char. You breezed right past her."

"Oh," she said, turning her head. "I guess I did." She walked over to the swing and smiled down at her daughter. "Mornin', baby girl."

"Mamamamama," Ava babbled, grabbing at the toys that hung above her head.

"That's right. I am your momma and don't you forget it." She smiled one last time before walking over to Cooper. "That bruise is bigger today," she said with a sigh.

"Well, she got hit with a metal car—which in itself is horrible parenting. It's got small wheels and pieces he could choke on. But Ava's tough, she's strong just like her momma." He paused. "Could you imagine if we left her with them to babysit?"

She shuddered. "Never gonna happen." She paused. "You got plans today? It's beautiful out—looks like it may rain, though."

He shook his head. "No plans. I'll probably go through some of that stuff we have in the guestroom—that's more of a storage closet than anything else. I'm gonna see what hidden gems I can uncover." He paused. "You doing anything special?"

"Nothin' planned. I was thinking of bringing Ava to the park. She likes following the butterflies and I thought it'd be nice it bein' just her and me."

"Sounds like a good plan." He turned off the sink and dried his hands. He handed her the syrup and sat down at the island next to her. "Sleep does wonders for you." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

She smiled. "The person sharin' your bed makes all the difference." She smirked at him and squeezed some syrup over her pancakes. She cut a piece and popped it into her mouth.

He turned her head towards him and leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. He broke the kiss and licked his lips. "Mmmm, maple syrup—I've never tried that before."

"You've never had maple syrup?"

He laughed. "I've had maple syrup—that's not what I was saying."

She raised an eyebrow.

He smirked and kissed her again.

She pushed him back and nodded. "Oh, now I get it, and trust me you don't want to try it."

He made sound and looked at her, his lips skewed to side. "Oh?"

"Shut up, eat your pancakes and stop imaginin' me naked covered in syrup."

"Who's covered in syrup?"

Charlotte turned her head and swallowed. "Oh, hey Mason. Good mornin'. You want some pancakes—you can cover them with syrup."

Cooper laughed.

"What's funny about pancakes?" Mason asked, grabbing a plate and sitting next to his dad at the counter.

"Nothing's funny about pancakes, Mase," Cooper explained.

"I like pancakes covered in syrup," Mason said, squeezing the syrup out.

"I like it too." Cooper looked at Charlotte and smirked.

She bit her bottom lip and slapped him. "Just eat your breakfast, both of you, and stop talkin' 'bout pancakes covered in syrup."

Cooper snorted and took a sip of his orange juice. He started laughing again and the orange juice came spewing out of his mouth. He coughed a few times and swallowed.

Mason laughed and Charlotte patted Cooper's back. "That's what you get," she said. She dropped her hand and picked up her fork.

Cooper kissed her temple and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She paused. "Thank you for makin' me think of that when I'm tryin' to eat my breakfast, Coop."

He laughed. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Ok, I'm not sorry."

"I'm lost. What's going on?" Mason asked, looking between Cooper and Charlotte.

Cooper ran his hand over Mason's head. "Not important. Char and I are just teasing each other." He let out a breath and continued to eat his pancakes.

"How're you feelin', Mason?" Charlotte asked, in between bites.

"I've got a headache, but I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it." She paused. "Why'd you eat the candy if there was chocolate in it?"

"I didn't know there was chocolate in it, but I don't really remember the taste. I haven't had it in years."

Charlotte nodded. "Well, we're glad it was nothin' too serious."

Mason smiled. "I was really scared."

"I'll bet," she said, taking a sip of her orange juice. "We were too." She rested her hand on Cooper's neck and squeezed, massaging him a little. She dropped her hand and let out a breath. She stood up and walked over to the sink. She placed her plate in the dishwasher and smiled at her boys. "I'm gonna take a shower. If you need me, that's where I'll be."

Cooper smiled. "So it's a no-go on the syrup?"

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

He laughed and looked at Mason, who was staring at him. "It's an adult thing, Mason." He took his and Mason's plates to the sink and put them in the dishwasher.

"Dad?"

He nodded. "Yeah, son?"

"Can you drive me to Ty's house?"

"Sure. Go get dressed."

Mason slipped off the stool and went over to the swing. He knelt down and placed a soft kiss on Ava's bruised and slightly swollen cheek. "Morning, Ava." He looked at Cooper. "What happened to her cheek?"

"Last night, Tommy's little brother whacked her in the face with his toy car."

"Ouch." Mason tweaked her nose and stood up.

Ava reached her arms up and smiled. "Maaaaa."

Mason looked down at her. "Good try, sis." He laughed and walked out of the room and up the steps.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting on the edge of the sandbox, watching Ava dig her toes into the sand.<p>

Ava looked up at Charlotte, her eyebrow slightly arched.

"Hi."

Ava batted at the sand and started covering her legs with sand. She widened her eyes and sucked on her bottom lip, smiling at Charlotte and babbling.

Charlotte put her feet in the sand and leaned forward. "You're disappearin', sweet pea." She dusted the sand off her daughter's legs.

Ava's bottom lip quivered and she whimpered.

Charlotte picked up some sand and sprinkled it over Ava's legs. "That better?"

Ava grabbed Charlotte's finger and studied her ring.

"That's my weddin' ring. Your daddy gave that to me. It's pretty, isn't it?"

Ava touched it and ran her finger over it. She dropped her hand and looked up at the sky, a butterfly flying across her field of vision. She reached her hand up and tried to grab at it.

"They're too fast for you, baby girl."

Ava tried again and started to squirm, her eyes welling up with tears and soft whimpering sounds escaping her quivering lips. She tried to grab the butterfly a third time and by now she was fully crying.

Charlotte scooped her up and cradled her. She kissed her on the tip of her nose and smiled at her. "It's ok, Ava. Just look at 'em. They don't like bein' caught."

Ava nuzzled into Charlotte's chest and sucked on the fabric of her shirt.

Charlotte lightly brushed her hand against Ava's arm and looked down at her. "I think it's time for lunch and a diaper change." She stood up, adjusting the infant in her arms, and made her way to the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was in the middle of changing Ava's diaper when her cell phone rang in her purse. She let it ring and continued. She smoothed the diaper tabs down and blew on her stomach. "All better, baby girl." She pulled down her green dress with the little frog on it and tweaked her nose. She cleaned up the mess and scooped Ava up into her arms. "Let's feed you 'fore you eat you lip clean off." She walked out of the bathroom and over to the picnic area, sitting down on a bench. She took a bottle out of the diaper bag and cradled Ava. She placed the bottle in her daughter's mouth and watched as she sucked the milk out and grabbed at the bottle. Charlotte heard her phone again and took it out of her purse. She put it to her ear. "Amelia, what's up?"<p>

_"Are you busy?"_

"I'm feeding Ava a bottle. Why?"

_"I need some advice."_

"About what?"

_"I just need some advice from one mom to another."_

Charlotte blinked. "Wait, you're—we're talking about you?"

_"I'm pregnant."_

"Wow, that's, um, wow. Congrats—I think?"

_"Are you at home?"_

"No, I'm at the park. You're welcome to stop by if you need to talk. It's just me and Ava."

_"I'm kinda freaking out a little bit."_

Charlotte laughed. "Been there, done that."

_"How long are you gonna be at the park?"_

"Probably for another hour."

_"Ok, good. I'm in my car now. I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"I'm by the picnic tables."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." Charlotte hung up the phone and set it down on the table. She adjusted the bottle in Ava's mouth and let out a breath, as she waited for Amelia.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<em>

_:)_


	43. Chapter 43

Charlotte was sitting at the picnic tables with Ava sitting on top, sucking on her rubber keys.

Amelia noticed them and walked over, sitting next to the blonde.

Charlotte turned her head. "So you got yourself knocked up? Who's the lucky—err—unlucky man?"

"I had a rough night a while back and I was at a bar—."

"A bar?"

"I didn't drink. I just stared at a tequila shot. Like I said, I was having a rough night, and this guy just sat down next to me. He offered to get me a drink. I said I already had one and that I wasn't actually drinking. He didn't take no for an answer so he ordered me an iced tea." She paused. "One thing led to the next and I was following him out to his car—I said I'd drive, but he said he was sober, came there to be the designated driver for one of his buddies who had already gone home with a chick."

"And you believed him?"

"He didn't look drunk to me, and I couldn't smell or taste anything on his breath when I kissed him."

"That doesn't mean he wasn't—."

"Clearly I got to his apartment in one piece."

"But you—."

"He wasn't drunk, Charlotte. I have good judgment."

"Hmm. You do?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'm done."

She nodded. "Well, we started kissing—."

"I don't need to hear the sleazy details, Amelia. I know what happened next."

She nodded. "Well then that's the end of my story. I met this guy at a bar and then I went back to his place."

"Protection? Birth control?"

"I didn't come to be lectured on safe sex practices, Charlotte. I'm not one of the horny teenagers you hold seminars for."

"Well?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm on the pill and we used a condom—the first time."

"Looks like you need a lecture on safe sex practices, after all. I hold 'em all the time. Come by." Charlotte laughed. "Did you get tested?"

"Yes, I'm clean."

"'Cept for the pregnancy."

"'Cept for that."

Charlotte turned her focus to her daughter. She tweaked Ava's nose and smiled at the infant. "Not sure I'm much of an expert, but you said you needed some advice?"She asked, looking back at Amelia.

She nodded. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Bein' pregnant, bein' a momma are new experiences for ya. Why should you know what you're doin'? Lord knows I didn't have a clue what I was doin' either, I still don't." Charlotte paused. "It helps that I had and have Coop, but we can't all be that lucky."

"Not helping, rubbing Cooper in my face, is not helping."

Charlotte laughed.

"Should I tell Tom?"

Charlotte blinked. "Tom who?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. We didn't get to the last names. Why?"

"No, reason. Just wonderin'."

"Well, anyway, it was a one night thing, so I don't know if I should tell him."

_Tom's a very common name, right? _Charlotte thought before she focused on Amelia's dilemma again. "I'd tell him. He has a right to know."

"We hooked up at a bar, what makes you think he'd want any part of raising this kid?"

"It's not up to you to decide that, Amelia. It's up to him. You can't make that decision for him. You can't decide what he'd want to do 'cause you don't know. Call him and tell him. If he doesn't wanna be involved, that's his loss, but if he does, well, there you go."

She nodded. "So if you were Nathan, you'd want to know?"

Charlotte nodded. "Like I said, it's his choice if he wants to support the kid, but you have to let him make that choice." She paused and swallowed. "I'm gonna tell you somethin', but you can't tell anyone—no one knows, not even Coop."

"I feel special."

"Just shut up and listen."

She nodded. "Shoot."

Charlotte let out a breath. "I was twenty-two and I had a little fun one night—let's just say there was a lot of booze and sex involved. Anyway, I found out about a month and a half later that I was pregnant. I knew exactly who the father was—I only had sex with him. I was young and I had my eyes set on bein' a doctor. Bein' a momma at that time was just gonna get in the way of my goal, and my daddy would have probably killed me or disowned me if I told him. So I got an abortion, didn't tell the guy I was pregnant, only told one of my closest friends—she's not my friend anymore and it's not just 'cause we graduated and moved to different parts of the US."

"She told that guy, didn't she?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes. Me and the guy were sort of friends, sort of not, but he confronted me."

"What'd he say?"

"He was glad I got the abortion, but he wished I had told him I was pregnant."

"So he didn't want the baby?"

"He was only twenty one. Who wants a baby at twenty-one if you're not tryin' for one? But my point is, you can't make that decision for Nathan. He has to."

"If that guy wanted the baby, would you still have gotten the abortion?"

"I'd try to make it clear that gettin' the abortion was the best thin' for both of us, so probably, yeah I would have 'cause eventually, he'd see that it was the best choice."

She sighed. "I don't even know if I wanna keep the baby. I mean, I got pregnant by some dude at a bar. If it was Ryan's baby, I could never abort it, but this is some random guy, and I'm not ready to be a mother—not now. Who knows how badly I screwed up my body with all the stuff I was doing."

"I can't make that decision for ya. You've gotta do that. But you're not alone. You've got Addison, who spends all day with pregnant woman and she thinks of you as her sister, you've got Violet, who's been there, done that, but she'd probably preach somethin' to you or analyze every decision you make, and you have me. Plus, Sam, Pete, and Cooper all have kids, and Coop deals with kids all day too. Sheldon loves you and cares about you, so I'm sure he could help to—though I'd keep the baby away from him, he'd probably traumatize it."

She laughed.

"We're all family, Amelia. We're one big incestuous family. You'll never be alone."

She nodded.

"How far along are you?"

"Somewhere around twelve weeks."

"Good Lord."

She laughed.

"Might wanna come up with a plan, then." Charlotte looked at Ava, who was still slobbering all over her rubber keys and babbling. She smiled and rubbed her foot, separating her toes. "But whatever you decide, you've got people who care about ya."

"Thanks, Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled. "You're welcome."

Ava yawned and bobbed her head.

Charlotte laughed and scooped her daughter into her arms. "Looks like this little peanut's done for the afternoon." She placed a delicate kiss on Ava's soft, warm cheek and put her in her infant seat, buckling her in. She rocked it back and forth, settling the six month-old, rocking her to sleep. Charlotte looked at Amelia. "How are you feelin'? Pregnancy wise?"

She shrugged. "I'm a little nauseous, but that'll fade soon—at least I hope."

"Yeah, it should be abating around now."

"I have to pee every hour and my boobs are sore."

Charlotte nodded. "Thank your lucky stars that you don't have a man who's obsessed with your growing breasts."

"Cooper?"

Charlotte laughed. "Couldn't keep his hands off of 'em. I almost made him sleep on the couch 'cause I was sore and he just couldn't take no for an answer. That stopped him—threatening to be couched."

She smiled. "Feeling tired is my biggest problem. I'm definitely feeling a rise in my energy levels this week, but man."

"Fatigue's a bitch."

She looked at the sleeping infant in the car seat. "Thanks for this. You can take Ava home."

"Lemons."

"Huh?"

"If you're feelin' nauseous, smell lemons or suck on lemon candy or hard candy in general. It's a lifesaver."

She nodded. "Thanks for the tip."

"I'm chock full of 'em. Just ask." Charlotte smiled and stood up, swinging her leg around the bench. She grabbed her purse, hooking it around her shoulder, and picked up the infant carrier. "I better go 'fore Cooper thinks I fell down a well."

"Oh, Coop."

Charlotte nodded. "That's my husband." She smiled and looked down at Ava. "You ready to go, sweet pea?" She lifted her head and looked at Amelia. "Did you tell Addison?"

She nodded. "Earlier. She took is surprisingly well."

"Good."

"But I wanted to ask you because you've actually been pregnant and had a baby—Addison may know about pregnancy and all that good stuff, but she's never experienced it for herself, you have. Addison knows how things work, as far as biology and medicine are concerned, but you've got experience, you know physically how it is to be pregnant."

"Well, you can ask me anythin' you want." Charlotte paused. "See ya later."

"Thanks again."

"No problem." Charlotte smiled and walked away, heading towards the parking lot. She never thought she'd be one of those women who doled out advice on being pregnant or one of those women who other people seek advice from in general. My have things changed.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked in the front door of the house and headed straight for the bathroom. She walked back out a couple minutes later and walked up the steps. She changed Ava and put her down for her nap. She walked across the hall to the guestroom and opened the door. She tried to push the door open, but there was stuff blocking it. "Cooper?"<p>

Cooper threw the stuff to the side so she could open the door fully. "Hey."

"I thought you said you were gonna go through this stuff, clean this room out, it's messier than it was before."

He laughed. "I know, but I was going through the boxes and I was reminiscing."

She stepped over some things and sat down on the floor.

"Oh, how was your day at the park?"

"It was good, Amelia's pregnant, and Ava liked the sandbox."

"Wait, Amelia's pregnant?"

"Yeah. She called me for advice."

"Did you give her some?"

"Course I did." She smiled and looked over the edge of a box. She pulled out a picture and smiled. "Oh man."

He peered over and looked at the picture. "I miss that thing. Where is it?"

"In the attic probably."

He took the picture and smirked. "Looking good, Char."

She slapped him.

He laughed. "What? My woman's hot and especially when she's wearing a latex body suit." He leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek, giving her a quick peck. He searched through the pile he had in front of him and handed her a necklace.

She blinked. "I haven't seen this in years." She admired the white gold chain with the little horse pendant. "Big Daddy gave this to me when I was thirteen—after I got my tenth blue ribbon in this huge horseback ridin' competition."

"I got all the kinks out of it. Here, I'll put it on you."

She handed it to him and let out a breath.

He clasped it around her neck and kissed the back of her head.

She picked up the pendant in between her fingers and smiled down at it. She let out a sigh and swallowed.

He rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "So Amelia's pregnant?" He asked again, changing the subject.

She blinked and nodded. "Um, yeah, she thinks she's about twelve weeks." She paused. "I shouldn't be talkin' to you 'bout it. She told me, not you." She leaned against Cooper and closed her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled.

He closed the gap between their lips, cupping the back of her head and scrunching her hair in his hand. He broke the kiss and smiled. "So what do you say we dig up that latex dominatrix outfit and have a little fun?" He smirked. "Mason's at a friend's house and Ava could sleep through an earthquake."

She drew circles on his jeans with her fingers, entertaining the idea. "How 'bout we skip the suit and get straight to it?"

He laughed and stood up. "Even better."

She pushed herself to her feet. "Then we can spend some time cleanin' this room up 'cause it'll drive me nuts."

He nodded and followed Charlotte down the hallway to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	44. Chapter 44

Two weeks later, Charlotte's eyes popped open and she swallowed. She rested her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes again. She took a deep breath in and let it out as slow as she could. She sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes and standing up. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink. She splashed some water onto her face and held onto the counter. She glanced up and bit her bottom lip. She burped and swallowed the vomit that came up with it. She coughed and scooped up some water in her hands, taking small sips. She walked over to the toilet and pulled down her underwear. She sank into the seat and closed her eyes again, emptying her bladder. She burped again and reached for the garbage can. She lowered her head and warm chunks, resembling her half-digested dinner, spewed out. She groaned as she continued to vomit. She lifted her head and wiped her hand across her mouth. She swallowed and scrunched up her face, the taste of her own vomit making her gag. She leaned back on the toilet and blew out a puff of air, closing her eyes tight. She finished peeing and toggled the flusher. She set the trashcan on the floor and pushed herself up, using the towel bar. She pulled up her panties and dumped the contents of the garbage into the toilet, flushing again. She made her way over to the sink and washed her hands thoroughly. She sprayed some Lysol to cover up the stale vomit smell and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the kitchen. "Coffee, I need coffee," she crocked out, making her way to the counter.<p>

Cooper turned around and smiled at her. "Morning, beautiful. I just made a fresh pot."

She grabbed a mug from the cabinet and turned her head when Cooper tried to kiss her good morning.

"Humph. What's wrong?" He asked, adding cheese to the omelet he was making.

She shook her head. "Nothin'."

"You refused my good morning kiss. Something's wrong."

She grunted. "I'm not feelin' well, ok?"

He nodded. "You want breakfast? I'm making omelets."

She swallowed and closed her eyes. She took a whiff of her coffee and walked out of the kitchen.

"Are you mad at me or something?" He paused. "Or not answer me, that's cool too."

Mason came into the kitchen and hopped up at the counter. "Morning, dad."

Cooper turned around. "At least someone's happy this morning." He slid the plate to Mason and handed him a knife and fork. "You want some orange juice?"

Mason nodded. "I'll get it myself." He slipped off the stool and opened the fridge. "Oh man, we're out of orange juice. I guess I'll have milk." He grabbed the carton of milk and took a glass from the cabinet. He poured himself a glass of milk and looked at Cooper. "You want some milk, dad?"

"Yeah, thanks. And before we forget, write down that we need orange juice. There should be a list started on the fridge."

Mason nodded and poured his dad a glass of milk. He put the milk back into the refrigerator and scribbled OJ on the shopping list. He got back up onto the stool and picked up his fork. "Where's Charlotte?"

Cooper shrugged. "I don't know. She said she's not feeling well. She's probably in the shower or back in bed."

Mason took a sip of his milk and turned his head to the swing. "Ava loves that thing, doesn't she?"

Cooper laughed. "She does. The swinging motion puts her to sleep and the soft music calms her. When she's awake, she likes to play with all those hanging things. It's good for her development and good for us 'cause she stays entertained and quiet." He put his omelet on a plate and turned off the stove. He set his plate next to Mason and walked around the island. "I'll check on Charlotte after breakfast."

Mason smiled and finished eating breakfast. "Thanks for the omelet, dad."

"You're welcome." He stood up and put both plates in the dishwasher. "Go get ready for school—make it quick or you're gonna be late. I'll drive you."

Mason nodded and drank the rest of his milk. He hopped off the stool and walked over to the dishwasher, setting his cup on the bottom rack. He walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

Cooper laughed, hearing Mason's hurried footsteps, and cleaned up the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Cooper pushed the bedroom door open and looked around. The bed was made perfectly. He smiled and opened the bathroom door. "Charlotte?"<p>

"Somethin' you need? It better be important if you're interruptin' my shower."

"Are you mad at me?"

"You interrupted my shower to ask me if I'm mad at you?"

He sighed and sat on the chair by the shower. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Just peachy."

"You threw up?" He asked, smelling the faint odor of vomit—the Lysol didn't quite cover the smell completely.

"Just a little. I'm fine."

"Are you mad at me?" He asked again.

She grunted. "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm annoyed that you interrupted my shower, but I'm not mad at you."

"So the kitchen?"

"I just threw up, why would I want you to kiss me?"

"Breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

He nodded. "I'll make you some toast. You should eat something."

"Whatever. Can you just leave so I can finish my shower?"

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Coop. Now, please leave."

He nodded and stood up. "I'll leave the toast on the counter. I have to take Mason to school and I'll probably take Ava to daycare. I'll see you at the office. You busy for lunch?"

She nodded. "Back-to-back meetings."

"Dinner?"

"I'll be working late at the hospital. I've been tryin' to come home early, but I can't tonight. Lots of meetings, patients, crap I don't want to do but have to. I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

"Feel better."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He leaned against the wall and looked at her. "I like when you're naked."

"You're supposed to be making me toast and taking Mason to school."

He laughed. "Just wanted a minute to stare at my naked wife, that's all." He smirked and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "If you have anytime between patients and meetings, come see me." He screamed so she could hear it, and walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Charlotte knocked on Cooper's office door and waited for a response. She pushed it open and smiled. "I'm sorry about this mornin'."<p>

Cooper looked up. "It's ok. You feeling better?"

She nodded. "A little nauseous still, but yeah. The toast helped, thank you."

"You're welcome." He stood up and walked over to her. "Can I kiss you now?"

She nodded and stood on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to her, their lips touching. She pressed closer and they kissed. She smiled against his lips and pulled back. She smoothed down the front of her dress and licked her lips. "How was that?"

"Best good morning kiss ever—hands down." He smirked. "Are you more beautiful this morning or are my eyes playing tricks on me?"

She slapped him.

"What? You're glowing." He kissed her quickly on the lips. "You on your way to the hospital?"

She nodded. "Just wanted to stop by and apologize for actin' like a bitch to you this mornin'. I was just tired."

He smiled and pushed her hair back, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's ok." He tweaked her nose. "I still love you."

She let out a breath. "Well, I gotta go. See you tonight."

"Ok. Have a good day."

"You too." She turned around and walked out of his office.

He smiled and walked back over to his desk, sinking down into his chair, getting back to work.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was asleep on her couch in her office when her phone woke her up. She blinked her eyes open and rubbed her cheek. She sat up slowly and looked around, fighting back a yawn. She tucked some hair behind her ear and grabbed her phone off the coffee table. Cooper's name flashed on the screen. She answered the phone and yawned again. "Hey, Coop."<p>

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm at work. I told you I was gonna be late."

_"It's five minutes to midnight."_

She coughed. "What?"

_"It's 11:55 PM. Are you ok?"_

She glanced at her watch and her eyes bulged out of her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_"Are you coming home?"_

"Yeah, sorry. Time must have gotten away from me."

_"Did you just wake up? 'Cause you sound groggy, like you were sleeping."_

She nodded. "I must have dozed off. I'll be home soon. I'm leaving now."

_"Ok. Did you eat?"_

She rested her hand on her stomach as it growled. "No. I'll just grab somethin' from the cafeteria."

_"Drive safe."_

"I'll be home soon. Thank you for callin' or I would have been here all night." She laughed.

_"I called five times. This is the only time you answered."_

She swallowed. "Oh. Sorry."

_"It's ok. I was a little freaked out."_

She smiled. "Didn't mean to scare you like that. I was just sleepin'."

_"I'm gonna hang up now. See you soon."_

"Bye." She hung up her cell phone and scratched chin. She stood up and walked over to her desk. She blinked. "I didn't get anythin' done? What the hell was I doin'?" She gathered up the files and stuffed them into her briefcase. She grabbed her purse, shut off her computer, and walked out of her office. She locked the door and made her way to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Charlotte unlocked the front door and opened it. She stepped into the living room and jumped back a little. She breathed in and out and glared at Cooper. "Geez."<p>

Cooper laughed. "Sorry."

"You're sittin' in the dark. You scared me half to death."

He stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Sorry. I was waiting up for you. I wanted to make sure you were ok, that you got home ok."

She pushed him back and smiled. "I'm fine. I told you I was asleep."

"Which is why I wanted to make sure you were ok. You never sleep on the job."

"I haven't been sleepin' much. I guess I just hit a wall. I hit a wall and passed out. I didn't mean to worry you, but I'm just fine. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom and finish the work I didn't get to finish tonight." She walked passed him and headed up the steps.

Cooper followed her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Cooper opened the bathroom door and leaned back against it, turning his head.<p>

Charlotte grunted and glared at him. "I guess the bathroom isn't private anymore. Might as well just get rid of the damn door."

He sighed and walked back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

She came out a few minutes later and looked at Cooper, who was sitting up in bed. "Can you unzip my dress?"

He nodded. "Come here."

She walked over to him and sat on the bed.

He shifted and pulled down her zipper, brushing the fabric off her shoulders. He gave her a soft peck on her right shoulder and slid his hand down her arm.

She jerked back and stood up. "Not tonight, Cooper." She stepped out of her dress and turned to walk towards the dresser.

"Holy smokes."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing—eh, this gonna come out wrong, and I know once I say it, I'm gonna be sleeping on the cou—.

"So how about you don't say it?"

"Are you gaining weight?"

She gasped. "What the hell, Cooper?"

"I told you it was gonna come out wrong."

She blinked and felt the moisture pool in the corners of her eyes. A soft sniffle escaped as she made her way to the dresser.

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't mean—." He stood up and walked over to her. He rested his hands on her hips and brushed his lips against the side of her neck.

She pushed him away. "Go away."

He stepped back and turned her around.

She turned her head away from him, some tears managing to break free. She wiped them off her cheeks immediately and swallowed.

He pulled her face toward him and lifted her chin. He leaned in close to her and his top lip touched hers. He added his weight and kissed her. He pulled back and wiped the tears that were still cascading down her face. "I wasn't saying you were fat—you're not, by any means. I was just saying your hips seem a little thicker and your bra seems more snug. That's all."

"That's all?"

He sighed. "I'm sleeping on the couch, right?"

"Good guess."

"Come on, Char. You're beautiful. I wasn't saying you were fat."

She blinked back tears. "I don't even know why I'm cryin'—they just came out of nowhere—but you did call me fat, whether you meant it like that or not, that's what you said."

He nodded. "I'm sorry." He slipped his hand behind her and unhooked her bra.

She grimaced and twisted her mouth a little.

"You ok?"

She nodded and opened the bottom drawer of her dresser. She grabbed a tank top and pulled it over her head. She crawled into bed and rolled onto her side, closing her eyes.

"I thought you said you had work to do?"

She concealed a yawn behind her hand and closed her eyes. "I can feel my eyelids gettin' heavy. I'll never get through the boring charts I gotta read and sign."

He pulled back the sheets and slipped under them. "Are you still mad at me?"'

She let out a breath and rolled over to face him. "No."

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and pressed a delicate kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry. I told you it was gonna come out wrong and I know I shouldn't have said it."

She scooted closer to him and curved her body around him, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. She lightly grazed his skin with her fingernails and closed her eyes. "It didn't bother me that much."

"You were crying, Char. You never cry—not that much anyway."

"I already told you I didn't know why I was crying!"

"Crying is nothing to be ashamed of, Char, and it's ok if you were crying. I asked if you were gaining weight, that's a natural response."

"I'm not some woman who gets all emotional 'cause someone said I was gaining a little weight, Cooper. I'm not! I'm not insecure about my body." She had a thin layer of tears in her eyes again, so she closed her eyes tight and let out a breath.

He sighed. "Relax, Char." He draped his arm around her and slipped his hand under her shirt. He brushed his palm against her back and pressed his fingers into her muscles. He kissed the top of her head and flipped off the lamp on his nightstand. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Ok, now you're sleepin' on the couch," she said, pulling away from him and rolling over.

"Oh, come on."

"No."

"Fine." He pulled off the sheet and walked over to the door.

"Wait, don't leave, come back to bed."

He turned around and came back over to the bed. He sat down on the mattress and swung his legs around. He lied back against the pillows and got resettled under the sheets. He scooted closer to her and pulled her hair away from her neck. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her on the neck, his lips barely touching her skin. "Charlotte?"

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Son of a bitch."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." She pushed herself up and glared at him. "I hate you."

"Hmm?"

She slapped him across the chest. "You got me pregnant again, you moron!"

He perked up and looked at her, his eyebrow raised, his lips curved up into a smile.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Your boys just couldn't leave my weeds alone, could they?" She slapped him again. "I hate you—six months, Coop. Six freakin' months!"

He couldn't hide the smirk on his face and he couldn't erase it either. "You're pregnant?"

"Six months!"

"What can I say? My boys are determined."

She slapped him. "This isn't funny!"

"Shhh. You want to wake up the whole house?"

"Unbelievable."

"But aren't you on the pill? I know that's not 100%, but it's close."

She pulled the sheets off and walked over to the dresser. She pulled her birth control compact out of her purse and looked at it. "Oh—oh God."

"What?"

She walked over to the bed and handed him the compact.

"What am I looking at?"

"Today's Tuesday, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah—well, technically it's Wednesday, but yeah."

"Well everything is all screwed up."

"I swear I didn't mess with it."

"I know you didn't but a certain mini explorer in this house must have."

"Mason wouldn't touch your—."

"Think smaller, Coop."

"Oh—oooh."

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her cheek. "I can't—six months!"

He set her birth control on his nightstand and pulled her into a hug, kissing the side of her head. "It's ok, Char."

"Course you would say that. You're over the freakin' moon!"

"You gotta stop screaming. It's past midnight."

She pulled off the sheets. "I have to pee." She disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.

He rolled off the bed and followed her. He opened the door and stood in the doorway. "Oh, you really had to pee."

"What'd you think I meant, Cooper? Now, get out!"

He sighed and walked back into the bedroom.

She opened the door and crawled back into bed.

"You should really lock the door."

She slapped him.

"Is this really that big of a deal? I mean, this isn't our first baby. You know what you're doing now, you know that you're a good momma. I don't see the problem."

"You don't see the problem?"

"I mean, sure we just had a baby six months ago, but it's not like you're gonna pop the baby out this second. We have time to adjust, prepare Ava and Mason for this. I really don't see the problem."

"Of course you don't see the problem. You love this 'cause I do all the work and you get a shiny new, pink baby to play with."

"I'm a wuss. I know I couldn't handle all that."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I still hate you."

He laughed and brushed his hand against her cheek. "You can hate me all you want. I'm still not going anywhere. And you may do all the work, which I am eternally grateful and forever indebted to you, but I'm here for you always. And isn't Amelia pregnant too? You can be like moody, walking emotions together." He laughed.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. "I can't believe this."

His hand went to her stomach and pushed up her shirt. He slid his hand across her lower abdomen and ran his hand up towards her breasts.

She sucked in air.

"Ah, it all makes sense now—the moodiness, the nausea and aversion to my omelet this morning, the sleeping on your couch at work, your bigger and sore breasts, your thicker hips, and the crying."

She put her hand over her face and grunted.

"Sweetie, it's gonna be ok. There are a lot of worse things out there than having another baby. Just think about Erica. Is having another baby all that bad?"

She shook her head. "No, I guess not."

He smiled and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. "Let's go to sleep."

She curled around him again and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed against his skin. "I can do this—two babies under two. I can do this."

He nodded. "You can so do this." He paused. "You have me. You're not alone."

She smiled. "I love you, Coop."

He stroked her head and closed his eyes. "I love you too, Char." He pulled the sheets over them and turned his light off again.

"You think Mason will—do you think this'll all be ok?"

"Mason's fine. He's had more time to adjust to Ava and us. He knows another baby isn't gonna change his standing in this family. Ava, on the other hand, I don't know about. She'll still be a baby, so it's not like we can forget about her, but there might be some resentment there—she'll sense a change."

She nodded. "I just wanted her to be my baby for a little while longer."

"So we were gonna have another baby?"

"Do not go reading anythin' into that, Cooper."

He laughed and shifted on the mattress. "Goodnight, Char."

"Goodnight, Coop." She closed her eyes and although she was exhausted, it took her a while to fall asleep. She was too busy thinking about Cooper, Mason, Ava, and the baby inhabiting her uterus.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>

_thank you for reading/reviewing_


	45. Chapter 45

The next day, Charlotte was standing at a nurses' station in the ER when Amelia slipped in next to her. "You paged? Did someone crack their skull open? Someone need a brain tumor removed?"

She shook her head. "Are you busy?"

"Well, you just paged me."

"It wasn't work related."

"Ok?"

She leaned in close. "I need to take a pregnancy test and Cooper's on a house call. He won't be back until late, and I wanna know now."

Amelia smiled. "You're pregnant?"

She looked around. "Not so loud."

"You're pregnant?" Amelia whispered.

"I don't know yet. That's why I'm takin' the test, genius."

Amelia laughed. "You got the plastic sticks?"

She nodded. "And Coop knows, so this isn't a secret." She handed the chart to the nurse and walked down the hallway.

Amelia followed her. "You work fast."

She slapped her. "Knock it off." She pushed open the bathroom door and walked in. She let out a breath and disappeared behind a stall door. She pushed up the skirt of her dress and pulled down her underwear. "I'd just do a blood test 'cause that's more accurate, but I—I hate needles and it takes too long. And I want Cooper there when we have our first ultrasound, so that was out too." She let out a breath as she emptied her bladder. "And if you so much as open your mouth, Amelia—."

Amelia nodded. "Lips are sealed." She squirmed a little and walked into a stall. "You made me have to pee."

Charlotte flushed and pulled up her underwear, smoothing her dress down. She opened the stall door and walked over to the sink. She set the test down and washed her hands. She leaned back against the counter and held the pregnancy test in her hand.

Amelia walked out and washed her hands. "You and me pregnant at the same time—."

"That'll be a trip." She laughed and closed her eyes.

"Coop's probably excited."

She nodded. "Course. He's happier than a pig in mud."

"How'd this happen?"

"Do I really need to explain this to you, Amelia? 'Cause if I do, you really need to come to one of my seminars."

Amelia laughed. "I mean, you preached to me about using protection, so how'd you get pregnant six months after giving birth to Ava?"

"Well, let's see, I've got a curious infant who likes to touch everything."

"She messed with your birth control?"

"Bingo." She paused. "Besides, birth control isn't 100%, and Coop and I obviously don't use condoms—we haven't used condoms in years." She blinked when her phone beeped. She looked down at the test and nodded. "Not too much of a shock." She tossed the stick and washed her hands again. She walked back into the stall and emptied her bladder again. She toggled the flusher and reemerged into the bathroom. She washed hands and opened the bathroom door. "Thank you for bein' here."

"Why'd you need me anyway?"

"Moral support—I don't know. I just did. Got any more stupid questions for me, Dr. Shepherd?"

Amelia shook her head. "No." _Charlotte King plus pregnancy hormones equals run for your freaking life. _She just smiled and followed Charlotte down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked in the front door of the house at a quarter to six. She padded through the living room and poked her head into the kitchen. "Hey, I'm home."<p>

Cooper turned his head and smiled. "Hey, so am I." He laughed.

"That wasn't funny."

"So we're in that kind of mood tonight?"

She squinted, glaring at him.

He sighed. "Come here so I can kiss you."

She reluctantly walked over to him and sat down on the chair next to him.

He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Long day, sweetie?"

She nodded. "You could," she yawned, "say that."

He shifted and rested his hand on top of hers. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Tired. I don't remember ever being this tired with Ava. And my morning sickness has turned into morning sickness _and_ late afternoon sickness."

He brushed his hand against her cheek, drawing out a soft smile from her. "I'm just waiting for the water to boil and then I'll make dinner. Why don't you take Ava into the living room and play with her until dinner's ready. Kick off your shoes and relax."

She nodded and leaned back on the chair. "So I did the test."

"The pregnancy test?"

"Yes, Coop."

"Just double checking. Was it confirmed?"

"I haven't had blood work done or an ultrasound, but those tests are pretty accurate."

He smiled at her. "Let me know when you schedule an ultrasound appointment. I'll clear my schedule." He stood up, noticing that the water was boiling. He walked over to the stove and tossed the whole grain pasta into the pot. "I'm making pasta for dinner."

She nodded. "That's fine."

"Let me know if you want sauce or just butter. I don't know what you can tolerate and if you don't want sauce, I can separate some of the noodles out for you."

"Aren't you thoughtful?"

He laughed. "I try."

"Sauce is fine, Coop. Just don't go overboard."

"Mason and me can add as much extra sauce as we want, so I'll keep it light."

"Thank you." She pushed herself up and walked over to the swing. She bent down and scooped the infant into her arms. She set her on her hip and tweaked her nose. She placed a soft kiss on her temple. "You're still my baby for a little while longer. Isn't that right, Ava?" She smiled and walked into the living room.

Cooper smiled. From how she was when they first started dating to who she is now, he couldn't believe it. It amazed him, she amazed him, though once he started getting to know her, he knew the way she is now is who she always was.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was pressed against the couch with Ava sitting in front of her. She smiled at the infant and handed her a rubber block. "Here, sweet pea, have a block."<p>

"Babababababaaaa," Ava babbled, banging two blocks together.

Charlotte grabbed Ava's toes and the infant giggled, slobbering all over her purple block.

Mason came down the steps and walked over to the couch. "Is dinner ready?"

"Your dad's cookin' it now."

He sat down next to Charlotte and looked at his baby sister. He got on his stomach and looked up at her. He stretched his mouth out with his fingers and stuck on his tongue.

Ava kicked her legs and laughed. She pulled on her lips and showed her teeth, giggling harder. "Abaa-aaaa-ba-aa." She fell onto her back and kicked her legs up and down, sucking on her block still.

Charlotte smiled. "You done already, sweet pea?"

"Mamamamama," Ava babbled against her block and now, she had drool dripping down her cheek.

Mason wiped it off with Ava's baby blanket and ticked her stomach.

Ava kicked more and her laughing got louder. She grabbed at Mason's face and jabbered on and on.

"She loves her big brother."

Mason lowered his head and kissed Ava's cheek.

Ava puckered her lips and kissed him back.

"Aw, would you look at all that brotherly-sisterly love," Charlotte laughed. She let out a hushed burp when she yawned. "Excuse me." It was starting to get harder for her to keep her eyes open. She was sinking into the rug too. She swallowed and rubbed her eyes, yawning again.

"Long day at work, Charlotte?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah." She covered her mouth to conceal yet another yawn. "Geez." She rolled out her neck and closed her eyes for a second. She quickly opened them, feeling herself drifting off to sleep.

Mason gave Ava another small peck on the cheek and sat up.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"You think you can help me study for my spelling test tonight? I've got a list of words."

"Go get 'em now. I'll quiz you while we wait for dinner to be served."

He smiled and pushed himself to his feet. He stepped over Ava and walked up the stairs. He came back down and handed her the piece of notebook paper. He sat down next to Charlotte, but sat a little bit away from her so he couldn't see the words.

"Ok, the word is _Knapsack."_

"Knapsack. Knapsack. N—no wait…K-N-A-P-S-A-C-K?"

"Lose the question mark, kid. Be confident. You know how to spell."

He smiled. "Did I get it right?"

"Yes. There's a silent K, you corrected yourself."

"Next one, please."

"Ok. This one's a little harder. _Knowledgeable."_

"Oh, man."

"You know this. Take your time. Break up the word in sections if you need to."

He nodded. "K-N-O-W," he let out a breath, "L-E-D-G-E," he smiled, "A-B-L-E. Knowledgeable."

"Right." She paused. "Oh, this is fittin'. _Spaghetti_."

"S-P-A-G-E—no, wait, can I start over?"

She nodded. "Take your time. There's no rush."

He swallowed. "S-P-A-G…G…G-H-E-T-T-I!"

She smiled. "There ya go." She paused, searching for another word. "_Heirloom."_

He looked around the room and focused on Charlotte again. "Heirloom—H-E-I-R-L-O-O-M."

"No hesitation."

Cooper walked into the living room. "Sorry to break up the little spelling party you two smarty-pantses are having, but dinner's ready."

Charlotte folded the piece of paper and stood up. She set the paper on the coffee table and scooped up Ava. "Come on, sweet pea, time to eat." She set Ava on her hip and smoothed down her blonde hair. "Mason, let's go."

Mason stood up and they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Around eight, Charlotte was asleep on the couch, a blanket draped loosely over her.<p>

Cooper walked down the stairs with a smiley, freshly bathed, infant in his arms. He sighed and walked over to the couch. He nudged Charlotte and gently brushed her hair out of her face. "Sweetie, wake up."

Charlotte opened her eyes and yawned. "Huh?" She sat up and looked at the clock on the TV. "Hand me the baby."

He transferred Ava into her arms and walked around the couch.

She adjusted the infant, and exposed her breast.

Ava latched on and started sucking.

She rubbed Ava's head as she nursed. "I'm gonna have to wean her, Coop."

He nodded, resting his hands on her shoulders. He dug his thumbs into her tight muscles and massaged her. "Uh-huh. You only nurse her in the morning and at night, and we can continue feeding her the bottles of your breast milk until we run out of them. She's staying on the breast less and less, on her own. We have to feed her half a bottle anyway. She's ready. You, on the other hand, may not be."

She turned her head and nodded.

"It's part of the process, Char. Besides, there are tons of other ways for you two to bond."

"Mmhmm."

"And your breasts are sore—you're gritting your teeth through this whole thing. You gotta think about yourself too. It's not being selfish. You have to be 100%, in order to give her 100%."

Charlotte nodded. "I don't think she'll have much of a problem. Like you said, she's practically weaning herself off my breast."

Ava pulled away and swallowed.

Charlotte adjusted her and burped her. "Good one, baby girl."

Cooper walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle. He handed it to her. "Here."

She grabbed the bottle from him and smiled. "Thank you." She cradled Ava in her arms and stuck the bottle in her mouth. She watched as Ava sucked out the milk and grabbed at the bottle.

He kissed the top of Charlotte's head and ran his fingers through her knotted hair. "Now, when you look at that beautiful and so adorable face of hers, don't tell me you don't want another baby."

She smiled. "I've been thinkin' 'bout it."

"You have?"

She nodded. "After the test turned positive—I mean, I knew I was pregnant, but that kinda made it more real." She paused and took the bottle out of Ava's mouth. She burped her and rocked her slowly in her arms, rubbing her stomach. "I love Ava more than anythin', and I could never imagine my life without her, it's impossible and I don't want to, but I'm still scared. Familiarity doesn't mean the fear goes away."

He walked around the couch and sat down. He scooted closer to her and rested his hand on her thigh. "What were you thinking about it?"

She shifted a little. "Just about everythin'. How Ava will react, if the baby will be a boy or a girl, if I can handle two babies at the same time—I didn't even want one, remember?—um, who the baby would look like, if it'd look like Mason or Ava or a combination of both of 'em, if there will be complications during the pregnancy or during the birth or afterwards—I've been thinkin' 'bout everythin' and I can't turn my brain off. I really wish I could."

He laughed.

"That's all you got? A laugh? I tell you I'm scared and that I'm thinkin' 'bout all this stuff and all you do is laugh at me? Some husband you are."

He sighed. "Sorry, Char." He pushed his face into her neck and brushed his lips against her skin, causing her to shiver. "It's ok to be scared. We're not talking about a doll. This is a human. Being scared comes with the experience. And as far as you thinking about all that stuff, there's really nothing I can say except that it's healthy and normal. Every expectant parent thinks about that stuff at least once. And believe me, when you were pregnant with Ava, I had to pry myself away from the computer 'cause all I was looking up were complications. Plus, I'm a pediatrician so I'm gonna be thinking about every possible pediatric disease out there. You're not alone, Char."

She smiled. "That's better."

He laughed and touched the tip of her nose with his finger. "I want you to think about these things—not the complication part 'cause that'll stress both of us out, but I want you to think about everything else because it's how we prepare for the baby, it's how we bond with it before it's born. It's never too early to think about it. You thought about it with Ava, I'm sure."

She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "I love you, Coop."

"You know I love you too."

"This just got me thinkin' 'bout Amelia and how she's doin' this without someone to help her— she has all of us, but it's not the same, y'know? And that just makes me so much more grateful that I have you—that I can come home and talk about all this stuff with you or just lie in bed with you and not talk about anythin'. I don't think—I know I wouldn't be able to do this without you. If I was in Amelia's position, I don't know what I'd do." She was tearing up now, and cursing her hormones under her breath.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. He ran his hand up and down her arm and kissed the top of her head. "Without you, I wouldn't have Ava or another baby on the way, so I'm grateful for you too, Char." He rested his chin on the top of her head and smiled. "Like I said, I can never repay you for giving me a family. Never. Erica may have given me Mason, but you, you gave me a family."

"Stop."

"Huh?"

"I said stop it," she said, her voice cracking. She swallowed and sniffled. "'Cause I can't control my emotions right now and you are not helpin'."

He laughed and smoothed down her hair. "I'll try to be less of a sap next time."

She smiled and looked up at him.

He lowered his head and closed the gap between their lips. He broke the kiss, but their faces stayed inches apart from one another.

She pulled away and stood up. "I'm goin' to bed."

He shook his head. "Thank you."

She smiled and walked over to the stairs. "I couldn't have done it without you—someone had to get me pregnant," she grunted.

He laughed. "You love it. Every single second of it—that's why you're thinking about all this stuff—you like the idea that we're having a baby."

She let a small smile creep onto her face as she made her way to the nursery.

He leaned back against the cushions and let out a breath. He stayed in that position for a few minutes before meeting Charlotte upstairs in their bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like this chapter :)<em>


	46. Chapter 46

Charlotte was sitting on an exam table at a topnotch clinic across town—where she had all her prenatal appointments when she was pregnant with Ava. She didn't want anyone at the practice knowing she was pregnant yet—aside from Amelia and Cooper—and she didn't really want anyone else all up in her business. Addison delivered Ava, but that was out of pure necessity. She turned her head when Dr. Martin walked into the room, pushing the ultrasound equipment in. "Good morning," she said, turning on the machine.

Cooper brushed his hand against Charlotte's and smiled. "You feeling ok?"

Charlotte nodded. "Mmhmm, just nauseous—it'll go away in a few minutes—if I don't think about it."

Dr. Martin smiled. "I'll do the ultrasound first and then I'll do the exam."

Charlotte nodded.

She rolled up Charlotte's shirt and squeezed some ultrasound goo onto Charlotte's stomach. She picked up the wand and moved it around. She studied the screen and adjusted the wand in her grasp.

"There's only one in there, right? And it doesn't have two heads or somethin'?" Charlotte asked, a little curious as to why Dr. Martin was studying the screen so closely.

She laughed. "Only one and this bug only has one head." She swiveled the screen once she had taken some measurements and pointed to the screen.

Charlotte stared at the fuzzy blobby.

Cooper smiled. "So there's a baby in there?"

Charlotte slapped him.

"Char, that's not what I meant—it's just real now."

Charlotte half-smiled and looked at the screen again. "Is everything ok?"

She nodded. "Everything seems on track for 7 weeks and four days." She scribbled something in Charlotte's chart.

Charlotte swallowed and closed her eyes.

Cooper gently stroked her hair and held onto her hand.

Charlotte's eyes popped open and she looked at Cooper, her hand reaching to cover up her mouth.

He grabbed the garbage can and handed it to her.

Charlotte gripped the can and lowered her head. She relaxed her stomach muscles and the vomit spewed out. She burped and more liquid slid up her throat, flooding her mouth.

He pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back, giving her a light massage at the same time.

Charlotte lifted her head and swallowed. She leaned back on the table and closed her eyes.

He poured her a cup of water and handed it to her along with a wet paper towel.

Charlotte wiped her mouth and hands, and took small, controlled sips of water. She turned her head and opened her eyes.

He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "You good?"

Charlotte nodded. "Mmhmm."

He took the trashcan and walked into the bathroom. He came back out, leaving the now empty trashcan in the bathroom, and stood beside Charlotte again.

Dr. Martin looked between Charlotte and Cooper. "Don't worry about this. I'm an OB/GYN, there's always someone throwing up somewhere. Sometimes it's even the men." She wiped off Charlotte's stomach and sat on the stool. "So aside from the morning sickness, how are you feeling?"

Charlotte shifted on the table. "Pretty lousy."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

Cooper nudged her.

Charlotte whipped her head to the side and glared at him. "What? She asked a question, I answered it."

"She's your doctor, Charlotte. She needs more information than 'pretty lousy'."

Charlotte grunted. "Fine." She paused. "My boobs are sorer than they were with Ava, my abdomen in tender, I have an occasional stabbing headache, I can't seem to make it through my day without at least one nap, which isn't usually possible, and I have to pee every hour. Did I elaborate enough for ya?"

Dr. Martin nodded and wrote some things in the file. She stood up and lifted Charlotte's shirt again. She felt her abdomen, pressing down gently.

Charlotte sucked in air and closed her eyes. "Must you do that?"

She nodded. "Yes." She checked her breasts and then pulled down Charlotte's shirt. She sat down again and wrote down some more notes. "How's your appetite?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I don't have one—not really."

Cooper cleared his throat.

"Oh for the love of—leave the room, Cooper."

"Char—."

"Either leave the room or shut up. I'll tell my doctor what I want her to know. She asked a question, and I freakin' answered it. She asked how my appetite was and I said I didn't have one. Keep your mouth shut."

He sighed.

Dr. Martin stood back and listened. "Ok, tell me more about your eating habits at the moment." She realized she had to be more specific if she wanted Charlotte to answer her questions fully.

Charlotte nodded. "I'm not usually hungry, but I sort of force myself to eat 'cause I know I have to. I can usually keep crackers down and I absorb half of the nutrients from my dinner, but the rest comes up in the mornin' and what I eat for breakfast comes up in the afternoon." She paused. "I drink a lot of water and pickles help with the nausea, usually."

She smiled. "I don't need to tell you the importance of a healthy diet."

Charlotte shook her head. "No. The foods I do eat are high in protein and other essential nutrients. They aren't empty calories, except for an occasional bag of potato chips—I've actually been cravin' those like crazy."

"As long as you indulge in moderation, it's alright." She paused. "How's Ava?"

Charlotte smiled. "She's standing now, which is exciting, but nerve-wrackin' at the same time."

"Just wait until she starts walking."

"At least we have Mason to help with the wrangling," Cooper said, rubbing Charlotte's shoulder.

Charlotte looked at her watch. "I have to get to the hospital. Are we done here, Dr. Martin?"

She nodded and wrote her a prescription for prenatal vitamins. She handed the paper to Charlotte along with two sonogram pictures. "Your first baby pictures." She paused. "Congratulations. I'll see you two in a month, just to see how things are progressing."

Charlotte nodded and swung her legs around. She slipped off the table and quickly ran into the bathroom, slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Cooper laughed and looked at Dr. Martin. "So everything is ok?"<p>

"Yes, Cooper. The baby is measuring average for seven weeks gestation and as you saw on the screen, the heart is beating and strong. All is well and normal."

He smiled and let out a breath. "Should I be worried about Charlotte's eating? She doesn't hold much down."

She shook her head. "Not yet. Babies need little nutrients at this stage in the game, and her prenatal vitamins will help pick up the slack. As the nausea lessons in the coming weeks and her appetite increases, it shouldn't be an issue. I'll do an ultrasound during her next appointment to check the size of the baby, but there shouldn't be any problems. Just keep an eye on her. Make sure she eats at least something at each meal—dry toast, crackers, brown rice—and that she eats throughout the day, healthy things of course. If the sickness gets out of hand, come back and see me. We'll talk about alternatives, such as medicines to control her vomiting."

He nodded. "The morning sickness was worse with Ava, and everything turned out ok."

"I've seen women who can hardly function, have morning sickness well into their second trimester, and they still have healthy babies at the end, so although it's ok to be concerned, you don't have to be—not yet."

He turned his head when the bathroom door opened. He smiled.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "You were talkin' 'bout me, weren't you?"

He nodded.

"I pee a lot. So what?"

"We weren't talking about that, Char. I was asking Dr. Martin about your morning sickness and when I should be concerned about it affecting the baby."

"Oh." Charlotte walked over to him and swallowed. "Should you be concerned about it?"

"Not yet." He paused. "Come on, I'll drop you off at the hospital."

Charlotte smiled and they walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was around four o'clock. Charlotte was sitting on a lounge chair at Amelia's house, looking out at the ocean and drinking a glass of unsweetened iced tea with lemon—her newest obsession.<p>

Amelia was lying on the other chair. She turned her head and clanked her glass with Charlotte's. "Earth to Charlotte."

Charlotte blinked and turned her head. "Hmm?"

"I asked you how your appointment was."

"Oh, sorry. It was fine. I'm seven weeks and four days. Everything seems ok."

"Good."

"Have you called your baby's father yet?"

Amelia shook her head. "No."

"You decided to keep it, right?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I'd tell the father sooner rather than later—get it out of the way now 'cause custody battles are messy and custody may prove to be a problem in your case."

Amelia picked up the phone and pulled the piece of paper out of her purse. "You as my witness, I'm gonna do it right now." She dialed the number and listened to the rings. "Hi, is Tom there?"

A woman's voice echoed through. _"Who's asking?"_

"This is Amelia. I'm one of Tom's friends. Is he home?"

_"No, he's not."_

"Wait, who are you?"

_"I'm his wife—Rachel Johnson. Can I give him a message?"_

Amelia swallowed. "Tom is your husband?"

_"Yes. Can we help you?"_

"Um, no, sorry, wrong number." Amelia quickly hung up the phone and looked at Charlotte.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He wasn't home."

"Oh."

"His wife was, though."

Charlotte swallowed. "Oh."

"His last name is Johnson—you wanted to know that. I didn't know before, but I do now."

Charlotte started choking on her iced tea. She swallowed and took a small sip. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them. "Johnson?"

"Do you know him?"

"Know him? He's my neighbor—the one whose parenting skills are on par with a dead rat's and the one who stared at my ass in front of Cooper and his own damn wife."

Amelia blinked. "Oh."

"You picked a real winner, Amelia."

Amelia nodded. "I can't call back again."

There was a faint knock on the patio door and then Addison walked onto the porch. "Oh, I didn't know you had company."

Amelia turned her head and smiled. "Hey, Addie. It's only Charlotte."

"Only Charlotte?" Charlotte said, jabbing Amelia with her elbow.

"That's not how I meant it." Amelia looked at Addison, who was walking up the steps. "What's up?"

Addison sat down at the foot of Amelia's lounge chair and adjusted her tank top. "I went for a run around the neighborhood and saw that you were home, thought I'd stop in." She paused. "How are you doing—as far as the 'you know what' is concerned?"

"I know that Amelia's pregnant, Addison," Charlotte said, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Oh. So how are you feeling, Amelia?"

Amelia smiled. "Still a little queasy, but it's getting better. I've got more energy, but that's probably only because I'm eating like a cow."

Addison offered her a soft smile. "I hope you're eating well."

"You come here for any reason other than to lecture me on what I am or am not eating?"

"No."

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably in the chair and sucked in air. Her shirt was a little too tight and it was pressing on her abdomen. She knew when she got dressed that wearing that shirt was a bad idea, but she liked the top and she didn't like anything else in her closet this morning.

Addison looked over at Charlotte and her eyebrow shot up. "You ok, Charlotte?"

Charlotte nodded. "Mmhmm." She took a sip of her iced tea and blinked back tears.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Charlotte nodded again. "I'm fine. I went to an intense yoga class yesterday. My body wasn't used to that," she lied.

"You don't look fine."

"Addison, I'm fine. Just let it go. Stop bein' so damn nosey." Charlotte stood up and finished her iced tea. "I'm gonna go, Amelia. Thank you for the iced tea."

"Wait, what do you think I should do about Tom?"

"You still have to tell him. Whether he tells his wife he's a cheatin', son of a bitch, who has a baby on the way, is his call." Charlotte stepped off the raised deck area and disappeared out the side gate.

* * *

><p>Addison raised an eyebrow. "I'll get to the Tom thing in a second, but Charlotte seemed a little more Charlottey today."<p>

Amelia twisted her mouth. "More Charlottey?"

"You know what I'm saying—more snarky and mean."

"Hadn't noticed the spike in Charlotteyness."

"Are her and Cooper ok?"

Amelia laughed. "I'll say—I mean, as far as I know, her and Cooper are fine."

"'I'll say'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, nothing." Amelia leaned back on the chair and let out a breath.

"Are you keeping the baby?"

"I was planning on it."

"You'll be a great mom and I'll be an awesome aunt." Addison laughed. "You're how far along?"

"Around twelve weeks. I have my first prenatal appointment tomorrow, so I'll know more specifically by then."

"Who's your doctor?"

"I made an appointment with Dr. Harmon."

Addison shook her head and made a face.

"What's wrong with Dr. Harmon?"

"I mean, she's good, but I'd go with Dr. Bell. He's almost as good as me—_almost._"

"I don't think I want a guy all up in my goods, if you know what I'm saying—that's kinda how I got here in the first place."

"Dr. Bell is very professional—besides I think he's gay."

"I'll look into him, but it's a little too short notice to cancel my appointment with Dr. Harmon."

"Keep that appointment, but after that, go see Dr. Bell."

Amelia nodded. "Ok."

"Who's this Tom guy?"

"My baby's father—apparently he's married and he looked at Charlotte's ass in front of Cooper and his own wife."

"Oh." Addison paused. "Is that why Charlotte's acting weird? Her and Cooper got into a fight about this Tom guy?"

"She and Cooper are just fine—more than fine. Why are you so interested in Charlotte's relationship with Cooper all of a sudden?"

Addison shrugged. "They seem like the perfect couple. They've been through so much together, they've broken up and gotten back together, and now they're happily married with a ten year-old and seven month-old. We're talking about Charlotte King, of all people."

"Are you jealous of Charlotte?"

"A little. Aren't you?"

"A little," Amelia echoed.

"She has everything I want—a husband who loves and cares about her no matter what, and kids."

"Well, I've got the kid thing covered."

Addison nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna to get going, but tell me all about your appointment and I expect to see a sonogram picture, missy."

Amelia smiled. "I'll come by your place after work tomorrow. We can have a girl's night in—maybe invite Charlotte and Violet to join us?"

"Around seven?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great." Addison ran down the steps to the beach, and jogged in place, putting her headphones in her ear. "See you later." She waved and took off running down the sand.

Amelia rested her hand on her stomach. "Looks like it's just gonna be you and me, kid." She stood up, grabbed the empty glasses, and walked into the house.

* * *

><p><em>Anything you want to see happen with CharCoop? <em>

:)


	47. Chapter 47

Charlotte walked through the front door and sailed up the steps. She walked into the nursery and her face lit up at the smile that greeted her—Ava was standing up in her crib, sticking out her tongue. Charlotte padded over to the crib and scooped her daughter up into her arms. "Sweet pea." She kissed her on the tip of her nose, the baby attempting to kiss her back. "Aren't you sweet?" She adjusted the infant and carried her over to the changing table. She set the baby down and peeled back the diaper tabs.

Cooper poked his head into the nursery and smiled. "Hey, you're home."

She turned her head and nodded. "Great observation."

"How was work?"

"I left early. People were startin' to piss me off more than they usually do, I'm tired, and I'm a little bit nauseous—I threw up in the bushes on the way to Amelia's."

"You went to Amelia's?"

She focused on Ava, but continued to talk to Cooper. "She invited me over for a little bit. She wanted to know about my prenatal appointment and just talk about pregnancy related things." She paused. "I have to get her a bottle. Come down in the kitchen with me."

"Everything ok?"

"I wanna talk to you about somethin'."

"Is it bad?"

"Not for you and me, it isn't." She smoothed the tabs down on Ava's new diaper and snapped her onesie closed . She cleaned up the changing area and scooped her daughter into her arms, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She looked up and noticed that Cooper was staring at her, a worried expression on his face. "I don't wanna talk about us, Coop. We're fine—everythin' with us is fine."

He smiled. "Ok."

"Come on." She adjusted Ava, resting her on her hip, and smoothed her hand over Ava's hair.

Ava squirmed a little in Charlotte's arms and whimpered softly.

"I know, baby girl. You're hungry." She walked out of the nursery and she and Cooper walked down the steps into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Charlotte put Ava in her highchair and slipped the bottle into the baby's mouth.<p>

Ava wrapped her little hands around the bottle and held it in place. She sucked out the milk as her blue-green eyes bounced around the room.

Cooper was sitting at the kitchen table, watching his daughter drink. "So what are we talking about?"

Charlotte nodded and sat down next to him, keeping an eye on the baby. "This is Amelia's business and I shouldn't be tellin' you—I shouldn't even have told you she was pregnant in the first place—but while I was at her house, she called the guy she slept with, her baby's daddy."

"And?"

"His wife answered."

"Oh."

"Rachel Johnson answered," she clarified.

"Rachel Johnson, as in our neighbor?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. Seems like Tom doesn't just have eyes for me."

"Hmmm."

She let out a breath. "This isn't my place at all, and it's none of my business, but I just feel conflicted 'cause I've been there. Billy cheated on me and I had to find him in bed with someone. I don't know if it would have been easier or better if someone told me he was cheating on me, or if it would have been better if I never knew at all. Ignorance is bliss, sort of thing. I have this information and it's killing me—I don't know what to do."

"Well, you don't even know this woman and you kind of hate her."

"So I should let her husband cheat on her right under her nose?"

He sighed. "I wouldn't tell her and I know you know that you shouldn't. It's none of our business if Tom wants to sleep around and throw away his marriage. Plus, we don't know what Rachel knowing will do to Amelia. She's pregnant with Tom's baby. Who knows what Rachel's capable of? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, right?"

She nodded. "It's not my place, so I'm stayin' out of it—that was always my plan—but—."

"It's hits close to home."

She nodded.

He reached over and rested his hand on top of hers, wrapping his fingers around and pressing them into her palm. He brushed his thumb against her skin and looked at her. "Your situation was a little bit different, though. Billy was gay."

"So that makes cheatin' on me ok?"

He sighed. "No. Cheating is cheating. And let's not forget, you cheated on me."

She glared at him. "I haven't forgotten, Cooper."

"It's none of our business. Let Amelia handle this—this is her mess, not ours. You don't need to stress yourself out over this. It's not good for you or the baby."

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "I know." She pulled her hand away and looked back at Ava. She smiled and picked up the bottle from the highchair tray. "All better?"

Ava let out a soft burp and batted the plastic tray.

"Excuse you." She leaned over and tweaked her daughter's nose, getting a giggle and a smile out of the seven month-old. She wiped the baby's mouth off and relaxed against the back of the chair. She swallowed and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Char?"

She held up her hand to stop him and just breathed in and out, slowly. She opened her eyes and nodded. "I'm fine."

He stood up and walked over to the highchair. He scooped Ava up into his arms, holding her above his head. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You know what happened last time, Coop."

He lowered the baby and cradled her. He lowered his head and kissed the top of her head. "Go lie down. I'm gonna play with her for a little bit before she crashes."

"Is Mason home?"

"No. He's at Tyler's house—they're doing a science project. Ty's mom is dropping him off sometime after dinner."

"Ok." She rested her hand on her stomach and swallowed again.

"You sure you're ok?"

"What do you want me to say, Cooper? That I'm not ok? That I feel like I'm 'bout to puke? Is that what you want me to say? You know I'm not ok, so stop askin' me!" She pushed herself up and walked down the hallway to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

He sighed and looked down at Ava. "Let's go check on momma, panda bear." He stood up and followed Charlotte into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Cooper set Ava down on the rug and handed her the pink rubber ducky that was sitting on the rim of the bathtub. He knelt down behind Charlotte and pulled back her hair. He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry." He paused. "Just let it out."<p>

A couple minutes later, Charlotte was leaning back against Cooper, her eyes shut, her lips pursed into a line, her hand on her stomach. She swallowed and breathed in and out.

He put his hand on top of hers and buried his face in her hair, kissing her.

She turned her head and opened her eyes. She half-smiled and kissed his chin. "I'm sorry I snapped."

He shook his head. "You don't have to apologize, Char."

She closed her eyes again and let out noisy breath.

He turned his head and looked at Ava, who had pulled herself up with the aid of the cabinet. "Panda bear, whatcha doing?"

Ava turned her head and giggled, falling back onto her butt. She had a thin layer of tears in her eyes, but she didn't start crying. She crawled over to Charlotte and tried to nuzzle in between her parents.

Cooper scooped her up and smiled. "Where do you think you're going?" He set her back down on the rug and rested his hands on Charlotte's shoulders, digging his thumbs into her tense muscles. "Go lay down. I can handle the baby."

She smiled and separated from him. She cupped the side of his face and leaned in close, their lips barely touching. She inched closer and deepened the kiss. She pulled back and pushed herself up. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Feel better, sweetie." He paused. "I'll make you something light for dinner tonight, ok?"

She nodded and walked over to the door, stepping over Ava. "Thank you."

"No problem."

She opened the door and disappeared down the hallway.

He looked at Ava and pulled her back, flipping her over and cradling her in his arms. He tickled her stomach and rubbed his nose against hers, getting a string of giggles out of the infant. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go play, panda bear." He stood up, holding Ava close to him, and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the living room.

* * *

><p>It was around 7:30 and Charlotte was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, leaning against Cooper. Her head was on his shoulder and she was fading fast. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was evening out. She was stroking Ava's hair as the infant laid across her lap.<p>

The doorbell rang, followed by a couple of knocks.

Ava's eyes popped open and she started to cry.

Charlotte sighed and lifted her head off Cooper's shoulder. She scooped Ava up into her arms and rocked her, brushing her hand against her daughter's cheek, catching the tears underneath her fingers. "It's ok, sweet pea. It's just the door. Shhh." She kissed the top of Ava's head and continued to rock her, soothing her back to sleep.

Cooper pushed himself up and walked over to the front door. He checked the peephole and opened the door. "Good evening, Mrs. Hays," he said, looking at the red haired woman standing on the front porch. "Come in."

Mrs. Hays smiled at him and stepped through the door. "Good evening to you too, Dr. Freedman."

Mason ran past his dad and into the house. He stopped. "Hi, Charlotte. Bye, Charlotte." He ran up the steps and disappeared into the bathroom.

Cooper laughed.

"The boys had gigantic slushies on the way over here."

Tyler appeared next to his mother and looked at Cooper. He squirmed a little, crossing his legs. "Can I use your bathroom, Mason's dad?"

"I don't know, can you?" He laughed. "Go ahead." He ran his hand over Tyler's red hair as he ran down the hallway. "I hope Mason wasn't any trouble."

Mrs. Hays shook her head. "Not at all. Mase and Ty spent most of the time working on their project in the basement."

"Well, thanks for bringing him by."

Mrs. Hays looked at Charlotte. "Good evening, Dr. King."

Charlotte smiled. "Good evening." She yawned and rubbed Ava's stomach as she slept soundly in her mother's arms.

"Ava's getting so big," Mrs. Hays commented.

Cooper nodded. "Makes you wanna freeze time and keep her that small forever."

Mason came down the steps and let out a breath.

Charlotte smiled. "Feel better, Mason?"

Mason nodded. "Uh-huh." He walked around the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Charlotte. "I felt like I was gonna explode. Never again will I drink a giant slushy, knowing that I won't have access to a bathroom for twenty minutes."

Charlotte messed up his hair.

Tyler came around the corner and headed for the door. "See ya later, Mason," he said as he passed him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at school."

Tyler looked at his mother. "I'll be in the car." He jumped off the porch and ran over to the car.

Mrs. Hays smiled and turned her focus to Cooper. "Have a great rest of your night."

"You too. Thanks again for dropping Mason off." He looked at Mason. "What do you say to Mrs. Hays, Mase?"

"I already thanked her, dad."

"Well, thank her again."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hays. Bye."

"Bye, Mason. It's always a pleasure." She smiled and turned her back, walking down the steps.

Cooper shut the door and locked it.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked over to the couch and sat on the coffee table. "What was you and Ty's science project?"<p>

"We were seeing if the shape of ice affects melting times," Mason answered.

"Cool."

Charlotte stood up and looked at Mason. "Say goodnight to your baby sister."

Mason gave Ava a quick kiss on her cheek. "Night, Ava. Sweet dreams, baby."

Charlotte smiled and turned to Cooper. "Your turn."

He laughed and ran his hand over Ava's head, kissing her on the forehead at the same time. He touched the tip of her nose and smiled. "Night-night, panda bear." He kissed her again and looked up at Charlotte. "You going to bed or just putting her in her crib?"

"I'll be back downstairs." She paused. "Do we still have those blueberry muffins?"

"I think there's one left."

"Put it on a plate for me, please."

"Ok."

She smiled and disappeared up the steps.

"Charlotte seems prettier today, dad."

He smiled and switched places. "She's beautiful." He paused. "What'd you eat for dinner?"

"Mac 'n cheese and green beans—and I ate all my green beans."

He messed up Mason's hair and kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad." He paused. "Do you have any more homework to finish up?"

Mason shook his head. "Nope. I did it with Ty."

"I'm gonna get Charlotte's muffin, then you wanna watch a movie before bed?"

Mason smiled. "I heard there's a Pokémon movie marathon on right now."

"Turn it on. I'll be right back." He stood up and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Cooper sighed, realizing there wasn't a muffin left. He opened up the cabinet and smiled. He took out the blueberry muffin mix, along with all the necessary items, and preheated the oven. He made the batter and poured out six muffins. He popped them in the oven when it was done preheating, and set the timer. He walked into the living room and sat back down on the couch next to Mason.<p>

"Where's Charlotte's muffin?"

"I'm making her a fresh one. I guess I ate the last one this morning or she did."

Charlotte padded down the steps and pushed her hair out of her face. "Ava didn't wanna be put down in her crib tonight." She sighed. "Where's my muffin? I asked you to put one on a plate for me."

"I'm making you fresh ones. There wasn't any muffins left."

She grunted and walked over to the couch. She sank down in the cushions and curled her body, leaning against him. "I guess I'll wait for a muffin then."

He stroked the side of her head and kissed her hair.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

She lifted her head and pushed her lips into his, cupping his cheek and parting her lips slightly.

"Kid in the room! Kid in the room!" Mason shouted.

She separated from Cooper and smiled at Mason. "Just showin' your dad how much I love 'im." She rested her head back on his shoulder and held onto his hand, sliding her fingers between his.

Cooper tightened his grip and let out a breath. "I love you too, Char." He lifted her chin and leaned in close. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "I'll show you how much, later tonight."

She slapped him. "I don't have the energy for that, Coop."

"Then I'll massage you and then we can cuddle."

She smiled. "Ok, that works."

Mason got off the couch and walked over to the stairs. "I'm gonna be in my room if you need me."

Cooper laughed. "Mase, come back here."

"I'm just getting in the way."

Cooper sighed. "You're not getting in the way of anything."

"Ok, I'm not, but I'm kind of tired. I'm just gonna lay in my bed and play my DS or something before I fall asleep."

Cooper smiled. "Goodnight, Mase. I love you."

"Night, Mason. I love you too," Charlotte said, offering him a smile.

Mason smiled. "Goodnight. I love you guys too." Mason walked up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Is that the first time he's said I love you to us?" Charlotte asked, a faint smile on her face.

Cooper nodded. "Yeah."

"I hope he's ok."

"He's fine. I think we just made him a little uncomfortable."

She laughed. "Mmhmm." She shifted and kissed him on the lips.

"We'll be more discreet next time."

She nodded. "We have to be." She stood up and walked over to the entrance to the hallway. "I'll be right back. I have to pee."

"You don't have to tell me where you're going."

"You were gonna ask—I know you. I was beatin' you to it." She laughed and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

He smiled, standing up, and headed into the kitchen to check on the muffins.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reviewing...keep up! :)<em>


	48. Chapter 48

Charlotte was outside in the front yard, sitting in the grass, digging holes in the empty garden of soil that went around the perimeter of the house. She woke up this morning, with a strong desire to plant flowers. She really couldn't explain it. It was Saturday and she didn't have to go into work—Cooper did—so she took the opportunity to plant a garden. She looked at Ava, who was making a mess of her dress, playing in the dirt. Charlotte smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "You wanna help momma dig holes for the flower seeds, baby girl?"

Ava just smiled and scrunched up her dress in her fists.

"Hey, Charlotte." Tom Johnson walked up the driveway and over to where Charlotte was sitting.

She turned her head and blinked. "Tom, what do you want?"

"Some of your mail got mixed up with ours." He paused. "What are you guys planting?"

"Flowers." She held out her hand. "Just give me the mail and get off my lawn."

"I could just give you the mail, but that wouldn't be any fun."

She rolled her eyes.

He knelt down in the grass and ran his hand over Ava's soft blonde hair.

"Don't touch her."

"She's not the one I want to touch."

"Look, you have to leave."

He got closer to Charlotte and leaned in close.

She could smell the strong smell of whiskey and tobacco on his breath. She pushed him away and stood up. She quickly scooped Ava up into her arms and looked at Tom. "Leave us alone—and you can keep the mail." She walked into the house and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Charlotte leaned against the wall and let out a breath. She heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, so she walked towards thought maybe Cooper was home. She teetered backwards a little. "Tom, get out of my house."<p>

"Why? I have your mail."

Charlotte inched closer to the phone and picked it up out of the dock.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"Do you really wanna find out?"

"I'll take my chances."

"You sure you want to?"

"What's your problem?"

"My wife left, and she took Tommy and Micah with her—I know you had something to do with that."

She swallowed. "You're the one who cheated on her, not me. I didn't tell her a damn thing—it ain't my business."

"It just became your business."

She adjusted the baby on her hip and stared at the man in front of her. "You need to leave."

Tom stepped closer to her and smirked.

She blinked slowly. "What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to pay for what you did."

"I didn't do anythin'."

He walked closer to her.

She stepped back, her hand losing its grip around the phone. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She let out a breath, but then felt an arm around her neck, pressing hard against it. She gasped and tried to scream, but he pressed harder. She kicked him in the shins, but he didn't even flinch, didn't even loosen his grip a little bit.

Tom hooked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She wriggled out of his grip just enough to let out a scream. Her hand was shaking and she had a thin layer of tears in her eyes, as he held her against him. She felt his lips brush against her neck, felt his slimy tongue and hot breath against her skin. She swallowed and tried to pull at the arm that was around her neck, which only made him wrap his arm around her tighter. She was becoming painfully aware that this man was trying to kill her. She was getting a little lightheaded standing there, and her eyes fell closed as she attempted to get breath.

He covered her nose and mouth with his hand.

Her knees buckled, but she kept herself standing. Her whole body trembled as his grip tightened around her neck. She tried to pull his hand away, but he was stronger than she was. She gasped and attempted to scream again—it came out more like a squeal behind his rough, sweaty palm. She was getting weaker, her legs were more wobbly, and the dizziness was getting stronger. Her grip around Ava loosened a little and she stumbled backwards.

He leaned in close to her ear and breathed heavy against her skin. "You're gonna pay for what you did," he whispered, his voice deep and throaty. He tightened his hold and felt her collapse against him. He let go of her and let her fall to the floor.

Ava started screaming.

Tom let out a cynical, deep belly laugh. He knelt down and leaned over her. He engulfed her mouth in a hungry, wet kiss and then separated from her. "You took what was mine—so I'm gonna take what's yours." He grabbed Ava from beside her mother's still body and ran from the house, using the back door.

* * *

><p>Cooper put his key in the front door and looked at the jumping bean behind him. "Mason, calm down."<p>

"I gotta pee! Hurry up, unlock the door, dad." Mason bit his bottom lip as he squirmed and jumped around. "Come on! You're working at snail speed."

He laughed and turned the key. He opened the door and Mason shot up the steps. He smiled and shut the door, locking it. He took off his bag and set it on the table by the door. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Charlotte!" He ran over to her and fell to his knees. He turned her over and checked her pulse. He reached for the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Mason came down the steps. "Dad?" He jumped off the bottom step and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong with Charlotte?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Her pulse is weak and she's unconscious." He started performing CPR and looked at Mason. "Don't be scared, Mason. She's gonna be ok. She has to be."

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Where's Ava?"

He stopped compressions and thought for a second. "I don't know. Check upstairs."

Mason nodded and ran up the steps. He came back down and swallowed. "She's not upstairs, dad."

"Check the kitchen."

Mason nodded and went into the kitchen. "She's not there either, dad."

He was breathing heavy now and he began compressions again. His hands were shaking and his eyes were clouded with tears. "She's probably at the daycare center at the hospital or with the neighbor or something." His voice was shaky and he continued CPR until he heard the ambulance sirens about seven minutes later.

* * *

><p>Cooper was pacing back and forth in the ER as Charlotte was being examined.<p>

Mason was sitting in a chair, swinging his legs up and down, his hands twisting in his lap. "She's gonna be ok, right, dad? She's not gonna die?"

He sighed and looked at his son. He was all jittery and sweaty. "I—I don't know."

Violet rushed into the ER and up to Cooper. "What happened?"

He stopped pacing and swallowed. "I—I don't know. I came home and she was lying on the floor, unconscious. I—I—I don't know where Ava is."

Sheldon ran into the ER, nearly knocking into a nurse. "Where is she?"

"Charlotte is—."

"Not Charlotte, Amelia."

"Amelia?"

"Our friend, neurosurgeon, brown hair, lack of filter?"

"I know who Amelia is, Sheldon," Violet said. "I meant, what do you mean 'where is she?'"

"I got a call saying she was in the ER."

"Wait, Amelia's here too?" Cooper asked, rubbing his cheek.

"That's what I was told."

Cooper swallowed. "I gotta find out what's going on with Charlotte." He started to walk away, but Violet grabbed his arm. He pulled away and whipped around. "What?"

"Let the doctors work on her, Coop."

He sat down next to Mason and leaned forward. He rubbed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. "I need to know what's going on."

"Charlotte's here?" Sheldon asked, confused.

"Yes. She's behind curtain three. What the hell happened?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I don't know."

Cooper swallowed and cracked his knuckles. He shuffled his feet on the tile flooring and started pulling on his hair.

Violet sat down and grabbed his hand. She squeezed tight and rubbed his back. "She's going to be ok, Cooper."

"What if I didn't get to her in time, Vi? I decided to stay at the office longer today. What if that extra time is the difference between Charlotte surviving and Charlotte dying?"

She sighed and brushed her thumb against his knuckle. "She'll be just fine. You got her here in time, Cooper." She paused. "Just relax. She's got great doctors working on her."

Sheldon disappeared over to the nurses' station to try and find out any information he could on Amelia's condition.

Mason looked at his father. "She needs to be ok, dad. She can't—she needs to live."

Cooper's head whipped to side when he heard Charlotte's name. "Where are they taking her?"

"I heard them say radiology."

"She's pregnant. Do they know she's 10 weeks pregnant? They need to know she's pregnant, Vi." Cooper shot up and chased after the doctors.

Violet blinked. "Charlotte's pregnant?" She stared down the hall after her best friend and held Mason's hand. "Charlotte's gonna be ok, Mason."

"She better be ok," Mason whispered and leaned back against the chair. "She better be," he repeated to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for readingreviewing :)_


	49. Chapter 49

Cooper was standing in the ER lobby, yelling at a police officer. "Officer Wiggums, I already told you that I don't know what happened! Just do your job and go find my daughter and the bastard who did this."

The police officer cleared his throat. "Sir, do you have a picture of your daughter, so we can circulate it around and know who we're looking for?"

He nodded and took out his wallet. He pulled out a small photograph he kept in the fold with the cash. "That was taken a couple weeks ago."

"Great."

"She's almost eight months old. She was wearing a purple dress with a butterfly on the little breast pocket."

"I'll do everything I can to bring her home safe, Dr. Freedman."

"Well, don't just stand here, go find her!"

"If you find out any more information pertaining to this investigation, call me." The officer handed Cooper a business card.

He took it and looked down at it.

"Officer Smith and Officer Miller will be here later to get your wife's statement if she regains consciousness and yours as well."

"I already gave you my statement. I told you I don't know anything and I didn't see anything."

"It's protocol, Dr. Freedman."

"Right, the husband's always the first suspect, right?"

"We question everyone close to the victim, sir."

"Just go find my daughter." He turned around and walked towards his son and Violet. "I hate our justice system." He sat down and rubbed his cheek. "My wife's unconscious, and my daughter gets kidnapped, and I'm automatically the number one suspect. Unbelievable."

Violet cupped his elbow joint and squeezed. "How's Charlotte?"

"They kicked me out of the radiology suite. I don't know anything and it's killing me." He quickly stood up when he heard Dr. Chalke's distinguished and thick Brooklyn accent.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked over to the tall, brown-haired doctor and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on with Charlotte?"<p>

Dr. Chalke showed Cooper into an empty curtain. "Because of the ligature marks on her neck when we examined her, we took her to radiology to X-ray her neck. Her X-ray shows a broken hyoid bone, which is a common indicator of strangulation. Dr. Patterson, one of the ENT specialists here, confirmed it with a scope."

"Ok. Is there anything you can do?"

"Unfortunately, there isn't a lot we can do. Pain management is about it. And as grave as this is going to sound, we don't see a lot of these injuries because usually, they're seen during the autopsy." Dr. Chalke paused. "Dr. Patterson discovered that her airway and larynx are intact, which is excellent. She needs to stay in the hospital for at least 72 hours because with this type of fracture, there's a chance of the bones dislodging and tearing the throat, so she needs to be monitored. After 72 hours, the danger of that happening is significantly lower."

He sighed.

"She has some swelling in her neck that may make breathing and swallowing difficult, but the upside to that swelling is that it will hold the bones in place. Once the swelling goes down; however, she'll have much more discomfort and maybe some clicking."

"So she's ok?"

"She's ok, Dr. Freedman. She just needs to keep it easy, eat soft foods, avoid trauma to her neck area, and to minimize discomfort, she should sleep on a thirty-degree incline."

"There's really nothing you can do?"

"I'm sorry, no, there's really nothing I can do."

"Ok, well, thanks." He paused. "Can I see her now?"

"She's in room 1232."

"Wait, what about talking?"

"She may not be able to talk very loudly or clearly or even at all for little while."

"Should I encourage her to talk?"

"Talking may be painful, so I'd tell her to avoid talking as much as possible. She'll probably not want to talk, especially after the first word that comes out of her mouth."

He nodded. "Thanks. I'm gonna go see her now." He swallowed and walked out from behind the curtain, disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked into Room 1232 and smiled. He walked over to the bed and pulled over a chair. He sank down in it and looked at her. "Hey, sweetie."<p>

Charlotte swallowed, wincing in pain, and focused on him. "Hmmm."

"You in pain?"

She nodded.

He stroked her hand. "You scared me."

"I'm ok," she said, her voice scratchy, and she was in obvious pain.

"I can see that." He paused. "Don't try to talk. It'll hurt." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Dr. Chalke says you broke your hyoid bone in your neck. I'm sure he told you that."

She nodded. "Ow."

He sighed. "I wish I could do something." He held her hand under the sheet and brushed his thumb against her knuckles. "What the hell happened?" He paused. "Don't speak. Write it down." He looked around and then opened the nightstand drawer. He grabbed a pad and took a pen from his pocket.

She took the paper and pen from him and started writing. When she was done, she handed the pad back to him.

He looked down at it and scanned it carefully: _I was planting flowers with Ava. Well, I was digging holes and she was playing in the dirt. Tom showed up and said some of our mail got mixed up with his._ He looked at her. "Our neighbor, Tom?"

She nodded, but vowed to stop nodding her head—the pain was intense when she did that.

He swallowed and continued reading: _He started acting all creepy, so I grabbed Ava and we walked into the house. I locked the front door, but he went around the house and went through the back door. I told him to leave. I was going to call the police, but he kept coming closer to me. He disappeared for a couple seconds and the next thing I know, he's got his arm around my neck_. He sighed.

She just looked at him and squeezed his hand.

He kept his eyes on the paper, reading her words: _I held onto Ava the entire time, I wasn't going let go of her for anything. He kept pressing down on my neck and I felt the crack and pain shot through my entire body. He covered my mouth and nose with his hand, his arm still around my neck, and then I guess I passed out. I don't remember anything else except waking up behind the curtain in the ER, doctors staring down at me. _He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He raised an eyebrow and pulled back. "Were you smoking?"

She glared at him and took the pad.

He took the paper back and looked at it: _I'm pregnant, Coop, and even if I wasn't, I don't smoke._

"Well, you taste like an ashtray."

She swallowed, but realized again how painful that was. Her eyes widened and her hand started to shake a little. She stared off at the wall opposite the bed and then closed her eyes.

"Wait, did he kiss you?" He paused. "Blink once for yes, twice for no."

She blinked three times.

"What's three times mean?"

She took the pad and rolled her eyes. This was going to get old pretty fast. She tilted the pad towards him.

He read it out loud. "I guess he kissed me. His breath smelt like whiskey and tobacco, I remember that." He sighed. "You don't remember?"

The next thing she wrote was no.

"How do you not remember?"

She rolled her eyes and wrote: _He kissed my neck a couple times, that I remember, but him kissing me on the lips, I don't remember that, Coop. You've got to believe me._

He nodded. "I believe you, sweetie."

She looked at the pad again and clutched the pen in her fingers. She began to write something but her hand was shaking too much.

He grabbed her right hand and held it tight. "What is it, sweetie?" He let go of her hand when he sensed she wanted to try writing it again. He looked at the pad as she scribbled her next thought. He swallowed and shook his head. "No."

Her shoulders dropped and wiped away a few tears.

He weaved their fingers together. His eyes were glazed over with emotion as he looked at her, she was still shaking. "You were completely clothed when I found you—it didn't look like you were re-dressed."

She let out a breath. "Ow."

"Oh, sweetie." He hated seeing her like this. He lowered the pad, so he could see her face. "I walked through the front door and after I noticed you, I really thought you were dead."

She sighed, her eyes widening at a sharp stab of pain. She lifted the pad and pen and wrote down a question.

He looked at her writing. "Mason's in the ER lobby with Violet and—and Ava's missing."

Her eyes widened and she shot up. She screeched and laid back. "Ow!" She closed her eyes and tears flooded behind her eyelids.

He sighed and rubbed her hand. "Breathe, sweetie, relax." He paused. "The police are looking for her now, Char. I gave them her picture and told them what she was wearing. They'll find her—they have to."

She blinked and scribbled something else on the paper.

He shook his head. "You don't need to apologize for anything, Char. This isn't your fault."

She just looked at him, her eyes hazy.

"I know, sweetie, I know." He sniffled and gently held her hand. "I love you."

She nodded and wrote something down.

He nodded. "You're ok, I know." He paused. "I'm gonna go update Mason and Violet, and then I'm gonna call Officer Wiggums—tell him that Tom Johnson most likely has Ava."

She rested her hand on her stomach and looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

He smiled. "The baby's ok, Char." He paused. "I bet you were scared."

She blinked once.

He sighed and brushed his lips against her soft, pale cheek. "I'm glad you're ok."

She smiled faintly.

He stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you so much, Char."

She rested her hand on his cheek, their faces still an inch apart.

He pulled back. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

She started writing on the paper again.

He read it and then looked at her. "I can't help feeling guilty, Char." He paused. "I'll be right back." He smiled and walked out of the room. He let out a breath and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>It was 6:15 PM and Cooper walked past the OR waiting room and noticed Sheldon sitting on a chair along the right wall. Cooper looked at his colleague. "So Amelia's here?"<p>

He nodded. "She's in OR 2."

"What happened?"

"Two deep stab wounds to her abdomen."

"Is the baby ok?"

"The knife just missed the baby."

"That's good."

He nodded. "How's Charlotte?"

"She's in pain and she's so uncomfortable, but I can't do anything about it. It sucks. She wants to talk, and she's tried to, but her voice is even quieter than it was earlier and it takes a lot more effort. Breathing hurts, swallowing hurts, eating hurts, talking hurts, and moving her head hurts. I can't—she tears up every time she breathes, and I can hardly look at her—seeing her in pain is—it's just—."

He nodded. "You love her. You don't like seeing her in pain, that's normal."

Cooper sat down on a chair. He was feeling a little lightheaded. "Was Amelia awake when she was taken to the OR?"

"No, so I have no idea what happened."

"I can guarantee that Charlotte and Amelia both being in the hospital at the same time is not a coincidence. I bet Tom Johnson is behind all this."

"Who's Tom Johnson?"

"My neighbor and the father of Amelia's baby."

"Oh."

"Char told me he's the one who tried to kill her. I guess we have to wait until Amelia gets out of surgery to find out if she remembers anything."

"Any information about Ava?"

"I told Officer Wiggums what Charlotte told me, so hopefully, he and the detectives can find out where Ava is." Cooper swallowed.

"I'm sure they'll find her."

"Even if they do find her, Tom or whoever took her will get off 'cause of some stupid technicality, just like Lee."

Violet walked in with Mason and Lucas on her hip. "How are the patients?"

"Amelia's in surgery and Charlotte's trying to rest." Cooper said, and looked at Mason. "I'm gonna go sit with Charlotte, you wanna come with me, bud? I'm sure she wants to see you."

Mason nodded. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine."

Mason smiled. "Good."

Cooper stood up and ran his hand over his son's full head of brown hair. "Come on."

Mason nodded.

Cooper looked at Sheldon. "Let me know when Amelia's out of surgery, so I can let Char know."

"I will. Tell Charlotte I said hello."

"We should all just move into the hospital. Between working here and being patients here—it's crazy how much time we spend in this dang place." Cooper laughed, trying to lighten to mood. It failed miserably. "Let's go, Mason." He let out a breath and they disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	50. Chapter 50

Cooper knocked on Charlotte's hospital room and walked in. He smiled at her and then looked at Mason. "Come on, Mase. She's ok."

Mason slowly made his way into the room and stood next to his father. He looked at Charlotte in the bed and sighed. "Charlotte?"

Charlotte waved them over and offered Mason a soft, reassuring smile.

Mason walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair. "Does it hurt?"

"Mmhmm." She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"I hope you get better soon." He paused. "They didn't find any brain tumors or anything when they looked at you, did they?"

She looked at Cooper.

Cooper nodded. "No, Mason, the doctors didn't find any tumors. She's ok."

"Good." He held her hand and tightened his grip. "Did they find Ava yet?"

"No, Mase, but the detectives aren't stopping until they do," Cooper explained.

"Did I do this? I mean, I was jealous of her being around and now she's gone."

Cooper sighed and ran his fingers through Mason's hair. "Absolutely not."

Charlotte yawned and let out a soft yelp.

"Close your eyes."

She lifted the pad off her lap and scribbled something.

Cooper looked down at it and sighed. "Even if I'm right here?" He pulled the other chair up to the bed. "Mase, scoot down a little."

He nodded and moved his chair farther down, towards Charlotte's feet.

Cooper sat down in the chair and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "You're safe, sweetie." He lowered his head and kissed her arm a few times. Tears welled up in his eyes and his stomach tightened as he felt her shaking underneath his hands.

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.

Cooper lifted his head and tweaked her nose. "Close your eyes and try to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Her eyes fell shut and she shifted on the mattress.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

She smiled.

"I love you," Cooper whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Cooper brushed his hand against her cheek. "The police need to take your statement, but I told them to come by later tonight. I want you to rest right now." Cooper stood up and closed the gap between their lips. He kissed her, his lips barely touching hers. He pulled back and wiped away the few tears that dripped down her cheeks.

She wrapped her hand around his wrist, looked up into his eyes, and smiled.

Cooper sank back into the chair and adjusted the sheet around her. "Just relax, sweetie." He looked at Mason and smoothed his hand over his son's head. "She's ok, Mase."

He nodded.

She wrote something down and handed it to Mason.

He took the paper and looked down at it. He read it to himself, his eyes skimming the black ink: _I'm ok, I'm more than ok, and I love you. _He smiled and put the pad back on her lap. "I love you too." He paused. "You should listen to my dad and go to sleep 'cause he's a smart doctor and he knows what he's talking about."

She laughed, but quickly regretted it.

Cooper sighed. "Sweetie."

She lifted the pad and pointed to the thing she wrote to Mason—it was transferrable.

Cooper smiled. "I love you too, Char." He took the pad from her and set it down on the nightstand.

She closed her eyes. She resisted at first, but by some kind of miracle, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was close to ten at night and Charlotte was lying in her hospital bed. Cooper went to cafeteria to get something to eat, and Mason was staying with Violet. She was just waking up for a nap when there was a knock on the door.<p>

Two uniformed officers walked into the room and up to the bed. The older of the two officers stepped forward. "I'm Officer Smith and this is my colleague, Officer Miller."

Charlotte looked at them. People had been coming in and out of her room all night, taking pictures and blood samples and the like. She knew this part of the investigation was coming, but she didn't want it to. She grabbed her pad. She wrote something down and showed it to them.

Officer Miller stepped forward. "We want to know exactly what happened—from beginning to end, whatever you can remember. You need to tell us the whole thing."

She flipped the paper over and pointed to what she had written earlier—when she told Cooper what happened.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

She swallowed, wincing slightly. She wrote something down and turned it towards the officers.

Officer Miller nodded. "Ok, thank you, Charlotte."

She closed her eyes and clutched the sheet in her hands.

Cooper walked into the room. "Oh, should I leave?"

Officer Smith shook his head. "We have all the information we need." The two officers left the room and disappeared down the hallway.

Cooper sat down in the chair and stroked her hand under the sheet. "You ok, sweetie?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, blinking twice.

"You hate that you're here again? Having to talk to the police?"

She blinked once and shifted on the mattress.

"It's ok, sweetie." He paused. "Do you need anything?"

She blinked once.

"What?"

She lifted the pad and scribbled something.

"I'll help you." He helped her out of the bed and kissed the side of her head. "You good from here?"

She looked at him and blinked once.

He smiled. "Ok."

She made her way to the bathroom and slipped inside. She came back out minutes later and got back into bed. She closed her eyes and grabbed his hand. She swallowed and rested her hand on her stomach.

"You ok?"

She blinked twice.

"What's wrong?"

She wrote something down quickly.

He sighed. "Just relax. The nausea will pass."

She squeezed his hand and looked at him.

"I'm here for you, sweetie."

She wrote something else down and turned it towards him.

He nodded. "You're right. It could have been a lot worse." He leaned over her and ran his hand down her leg. He kissed her knee and turned his head so he was looking at her. "This time—this time we'll get justice, sweetie. I'll make sure of it."

She ran her fingers through his hair, her nails grazing his scalp. She picked up the pad again and wrote something down.

He lifted his head to read it. He laughed. "I can't promise I won't try to kill him, Char."

She glared at him.

He smiled. "If I just happen to run a red light and plow him down, they can't prove that it was premeditated."

She smiled, but gave him a warning glance.

"I guess I was wrong."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I said that Rachel was the one we'd have to watch out for—I didn't even think that—that Tom would—I should have."

"Coop," she managed to utter, her voice low and scratchy.

His cell phone beeped and he looked down at it. He checked the message and then looked up at Charlotte. He smiled. "Amelia's awake and talking." He paused. "The baby's heartbeat is holding steady—it's strong." His phone beeped again and he read the message. "And she's having a girl."

She smiled.

"She needs to rest tonight, but you can see her tomorrow—if the doctor says you can."

She picked up the pen and focused on the pad.

He sighed. "I know you wanna go home, sweetie. This sucks."

She blinked once.

He rested his hand on her stomach and ran it over the slight bump.

"A—a—va?" She cringed from the short stabbing pain that followed.

"Shhh." He paused. "Our neighbor, Chrystal, saw a man leaving our house, through the back gate. He got into a white pickup truck and sped down the street. She memorized part of the license plate. But that's all I know. Ava's picture is being circulated around to different news media outlets, so hopefully we'll know something more soon."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Char. You didn't do anything. We'll find her. We have to."

She swallowed—her whole body shaking as she did. She blinked back tears and looked at him.

"I love you."

She blinked four times.

He smiled. "Does that mean I love you?"

She blinked once.

"You wanna watch some TV?"

She blinked again.

"Ok." He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels and stopped. He swallowed and listened to the news report. He looked at Charlotte and squeezed her hand. "We'll get her back." He quickly changed the channel and smiled. "_American Bakeoff_?"

She blinked twice.

He laughed and closed the gap between their lips. "Watching people bake cakes always makes me feel better. Give it a chance. Baking is an art—the creations they make are totally awesome."

She looked at him, her lips twisted into a crooked smile.

He smoothed down her hair and moved the chair so he was facing the TV straight on. "Fine. What do you wanna watch?" He flipped through the channels. "_Biggest Loser_? Um," he continued to search through the TV channels. "_Wizard of Oz_? I mean, you are the wicked witch of St. Ambrose. You can relate."

She glared at him.

He just offered her a flirtatious smile. "I was just kidding."

She clearly wasn't amused.

He laughed. "That was your nickname for yourself, Char." He paused and flipped through the channels. "Oh, look, 101 Dalmatians. Vi used to call you Cruella, you can relate to this movie too."

She glared at him.

"I'm not making you feel better, am I?"

She blinked twice.

He smiled. "Ok, let's not watch TV, then."

She wrote something down.

He smiled. "You're coming over to the dark side of amazingly crafted baked goods."

She rolled her eyes and crossed out _American Bakeoff _and wrote _The Wizard of Oz _underneath.

He laughed and kept the TV on the classic movie. "Whatever you want, sweetie." He leaned back on the chair and began to watch the old film. "We should get a dog," he said, looking at Toto on the small TV screen.

She blinked twice and squeezed his hand. She wrote something on her notepad and showed it to him.

"Wait, we have two kids and one on the way, that's only three. Do you have a kid I don't know about?"

She pointed to him.

"Me?" He twisted his mouth. "I'm highly offended." He laughed and lowered his head, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I was kidding about the dog. Just relax and watch the movie."

She smiled and did just that, until she fell asleep a half hour into the movie.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	51. Chapter 51

Charlotte was wheeled into Amelia's room late in the afternoon the next day. She smiled at the young brunette, despite the pain she was in. "Hey," she whispered, cringing at the nauseating, painful, clicking in her throat.

Amelia opened her eyes and turned her head towards the blonde. "Hey," she said, sleepily.

Charlotte typed something on the Ipad she had on her lap and the words echoed through the small speaker on the device.

"I'm sore. Getting stabbed has that effect on you."

"Mmhmm." She shifted on the chair. "Ow."

"How are you doing?"

Charlotte typed her answer and again, it echoed out of the speaker. "Ok, I guess. It hurts like a bitch."

Amelia laughed and winced. "Looks like we're two peas in a pod." She paused. "You hear I'm having a girl?"

"Mmhmm."

Amelia rubbed her stomach gently. "I guess I should start thinking about names then." She paused. "You ok?"

"Mmhmm." She typed something in the Ipad, it spewing out in spoken speech. "It hurts and I'm nauseous. I'm trying not to throw up."

"Ouch and gross." Amelia paused. "Any news on Ava?"

She shook her head—that was a big mistake. She scooted back on the chair and closed her eyes.

"You should go back to your room, Char."

She wiped the few tears that were dripping down her cheeks, and breathed in and out through her nose.

A nurse walked in. "Is there a problem in here, ladies?"

"Take Charlotte back to her room—1232."

The nurse nodded.

Amelia looked at Charlotte. "I'm sorry about Ava. I hope you find her soon."

She blinked back tears and was taken out of the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was lying in her hospital bed again, staring at the wall. She closed her eyes and scrunched the sheet in her fingers. She was shaking and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her bottom lip quivered and she curled her toes under.<p>

Cooper walked in the room with a bouquet of different colored tulips. He smiled at her as he set the flowers on the table by the window. He sighed when he got a good look at her expression. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie?"

She wrote something on the pad of paper that was on her lap and angled it towards him.

"Ouch. Sneezing doesn't sound like much fun." He rubbed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "I heard you went to see Amelia earlier?"

She blinked once.

"You both got lucky."

She blinked again.

"I know this has to be frustrating for you."

She blinked.

"Hang in there, sweetie."

She closed her eyes and shifted on the mattress.

"You want some nasty cherry jello from the cafeteria?"

She laughed, but then glared at him.

"I'm sorry." He brushed his hand against her cheek, catching her tears as they slid down her face. "I didn't mean to make you laugh. I wasn't trying to be funny." He paused. "Can I get you anything?"

She blinked once.

"What?"

She wrote down something and then looked at him.

"In your top left drawer?"

She blinked again.

"Ok." He paused. "I hear there's pudding today. Chocolate and vanilla swirl."

She smiled.

"I know it'll be a bit painful to swallow, but it's cold, so it may feel good." He kissed the top of her head again. "I'll be right back." He smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked back into the room with three patient files under his arm and a pudding cup in his hand.<p>

Charlotte was watching TV when he walked in.

He smiled and handed her the manila folders. "The files you requested."

She smiled and took them from him. She blinked five times.

"You're welcome?"

She blinked once.

He laughed. "We have an awesome shorthand." He sat down on the bed and leaned back against the footboard. He pulled back the sheets and lifted up her right leg. He looked at her as he dug his thumbs into the bottom of her foot.

She wrote something down on the paper and showed it to him.

"No, there wasn't a line. I'm late because I was on the phone with the lead detective on our case. I was yelling at him for twenty minutes, trying to get answers. I'm starting to think that I can find Ava faster by myself."

Her hands were shaking a little as she looked at him. She wrote something else down, her hands slippery with sweat and too shaky to make her handwriting very legible.

"I'm trying to get answers, Char. I can't just leave you and I have Mason to think about too. But I was on the phone with the detective and I called the local reporter earlier, while you were seeing Amelia—I got nowhere. I even drove to the precinct this morning, but they just kept telling me there was nothing more they could do and that I was getting in the way of the investigation. I'm her father damn it! I'm supposed to get in the way. That's my job."

She sighed.

"I was sort of in shock yesterday, but it's been a day since she went missing and we're getting closer that pivotal 48 hour mark, and she's just a baby. She can't fight him off."

She scribbled something down.

"I'll go hound the detectives again, get more press involved. We'll find her, sweetie."

"Go-o. I—I a—am fi-ine."

"Wish you could come with me." He paused. "I'll go now." His pager went off his pocket so he pulled it out. He looked down at it and sighed. "I'm being paged. I'm not on-call. Who would want me seeing patients right now?" He ignored it and looked at Charlotte. "I'm gonna swing by the house and get more pictures, make copies of them, and show them around the city. People must have seen her."

Charlotte wrote something down.

"We'll find her. Even if I have to show her picture to every single person in this town, we'll find her. We have to." He sighed.

She raised an eyebrow at him, seeing his change in his expression.

"I feel horrible."

"Hmm?"

"Yesterday, I was so worried about you that I didn't really think about Ava. And now she might be dead because I didn't do all I could to find her. The police are useless. They're more concerned about their donuts than finding our daughter. I should be doing more."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"And don't even say that I should stop feeling guilty." He paused. "If that bastard killed her, I—I just—I'll never forgive myself."

She blinked back tears.

"I can't believe I—I was joking around, I was laughing while our daughter's out there scared, alone, and hurt. I'm a horrible father. I'm a horrible person."

She scribbled something down and turned it towards him.

"But the difference, Char, is that you can't do anything. You're stuck in that bed, you're injured, you're in pain, and you can hardly breathe or speak without being in severe discomfort. I'm not. I'm completely fine. I could have done more. I could have been out there, circulating her picture, doing press interviews, hounding the police more. But I was here joking about Cruella and the wicked witch. While my sweet girl is out there by herself, probably dead, I'm here, laughing and smiling and making light of this. I'm a horrible person." He let out a breath. "But I'm gonna make up for it right now." He stood up and his pager went off again. He looked at it and grunted. "Ok, maybe I'm gonna make up for it after I see why the hell they're paging me."

"Go—o."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm on a mission. I'll be back later." He slipped his phone back into his pocket and left the room.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked through the hallway doors and into the ER. He padded up to the nurses' station and tapped on the counter. "You paged? I'm not on-call. My wife is hurt and my daughter is missing. This better be important."<p>

The redheaded nurse nodded. "Dr. Sheetz told me to page you."

"Ok? I'm still waiting for the important part."

"Curtain three."

He was confused but walked towards the trauma bays. He pulled back the curtain. "What do we ha—." He gasped. "Ava." He ran up to the bed and grabbed his daughter's tiny hand. He kissed her hand five times and swallowed. "Where'd you, um, where'd you find her?"

"Under some bushes at the park," a paramedic said, standing back, watching the doctors work. "Two joggers spotted her."

Dr. Sheetz turned around. "I'm taking her down to radiology. She'll be sedated for the scan."

Cooper nodded. "What's wrong?"

"She has a lot of bruising around her eyes and a bump on the top of her head. It's most likely a skull fracture. I'll know more after the X-ray and CT."

"I'm coming with you."

Dr. Sheetz nodded and they made their way over to the elevator and up to radiology.

* * *

><p>After the X-ray and CT scan were finished, Cooper was in a hospital room in the PICU, looking over his daughter's crib.<p>

Dr. Sheetz walked in, knocking on the door, and attached the films onto the light board. "I consulted with Dr. James because he's the neurosurgeon on-call. Anyway, she has a small fracture in her parietal bone and another larger one in her frontal bone. CT scan is clean, though. She has a little bit of swelling on her brain, which should go down on its own. I'll just stitch up the gash on her forehead and the left side of her head, and get the orthopedic surgeon up here to set and cast her right arm."

"But she's ok? She doesn't need extensive treatment?"

Dr. Sheetz shook his head and lowered the crib railing. "We'll keep her in the hospital for a few days to keep an eye on the swelling, but she's ok. As of right now, she won't need surgery, but that could change tomorrow or even an hour from now."

He nodded. "Ok."

Dr. Sheetz stitched up the gashes and smiled down at the infant. "She'll be a little groggy and restless for a few hours while she comes out of sedation. This button controls her pain medication, she's been given extra fluids because she was a little dehydrated when she came in, as well as an antiemetic to help control nausea and vomiting."

"Thanks." He brushed his hand against his daughter's warm cheek. He had tears in his eyes as he looked down at her. "Panda bear, I knew we'd find you." He rubbed her stomach and looked up at Dr. Sheetz. "Thanks," he repeated.

"Her skull fractures should heal fully in about three to six months. I know you and your wife are both doctors so she'll be in good hands when she gets released." Dr. Sheetz paused. "Someone will be up in a couple minutes to take inferred pictures and take some blood samples, hair samples, and the like—for the investigation."

He nodded and swallowed—he just wanted all this to disappear.

Dr. Sheetz half smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Cooper looked at Ava lying there in the crib and sighed. She was pale, her eyelids were painted deep purple, her hair was matted with streaks of blood, and her right cheek was black and blue. The top of her head was visibly deformed and her wrist and hand were swollen. He took out his cell phone and dialed Charlotte's hospital room phone. He listened to the rings and then they stopped. "Don't speak, just listen." He paused. "They found Ava. I'm with her now. She has two skull fractures, a broken wrist and hand, with three broken and dislocated fingers. There's no brain bleed, just swelling. She's ok." He could hear a soft whimper on the other end. "She's alive, sweetie."<p>

A petite, brown-haired woman with glasses walked into the room.

"Dr. McRoy just walked in. She's gonna set and cast Ava's arm." He swallowed. "I'm gonna send you a picture of our baby girl, just so you know she's here and she's ok." He pulled the phone away from his ear and snapped a photo of his daughter. He sent it to Charlotte's email and then got back on the phone. "I'm staying with Ava for a little while. They have to take pictures and samples and all that. I love you." He smiled. "Bye." He heard the click on the other end and then the line went dead. He hung up the phone and looked the doctor. "Hey, Dr. McRoy."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Freedman." Dr. McRoy looked at Ava. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks." He rubbed his daughter's foot while the doctor encased Ava's right arm, hand, and three fingers in hot pink fiberglass.

"That should do it."

"Thanks."

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry. I don't know what it must have been like, but I can imagine it was pretty scary."

He nodded. "Uh-huh."

"I'll see her for a follow-up X-ray in three weeks—just to make sure the bones are healing properly."

"I'm a pediatrician, Dr. McRoy, I know."

"Sorry. I'm just used to the parents not being doctors."

"It's ok." He ran his fingers through Ava's blonde hair and tweaked her nose.

"I'll come back later to see how she's doing." Dr. McRoy smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Cooper scooped Ava into his arms and moved the wires and tubes out of the way. He sat in the rocking chair and cradled her, very carefully supporting her head. He placed a soft kiss on her bruised cheek and smiled. "Panda bear, my sweet girl, I love you and I'm sorry this happened to you and I'm sorry I didn't try harder to find you. I'm so glad you're ok. I don't know—I'm just so glad you're ok." He ran his hand up and down her stomach and rocked slowly. He let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. She was hurt, but at least she was alive and in his arms. He shifted on the cushion and looked at her again.<p>

Ava opened her eyes and scrunched up her face. Her eyes were glazed over with tears and she started crying.

He sighed and held her close to him. "It's ok, Panda bear, daddy's got you." He wiped away her tears as they fell, and smiled down at her. "I know it hurts and you're confused, but you're safe now," he whispered, slowing down his rocking. He started singing "Hush, Little Baby," his soft voice calming her down. He smiled and repeated the lullaby until she was asleep in his arms. "Your momma and I were really worried about you. We didn't sleep at all last night 'cause we didn't know where you were. But you're a fighter and a survivor and you're safe now. Momma's doing ok. She's probably doing better now that she knows you're ok." He smiled and smoothed down her hair. "We love you so, so much, Panda bear." He closed his eyes again and took in the silence of the small room, the warmth of his daughter in his arms, and the hushed snores coming from the infant.


	52. Chapter 52

On Tuesday morning, Cooper woke up in Ava's hospital room. He looked at his watch and blinked. He stretched and rolled out his neck. He pushed himself out of the rocking chair and cracked his back. He walked over to the crib and smiled down at his daughter. "Morning, Panda bear. You hungry, sweet girl?" He lowered the crib railing and lifted her up. He grabbed the container of cheerios and sat down in the rocking chair. He set her in his lap and held the container in front of her. "You gotta eat, Ava." He took a couple cheerios and fed them to her.

She spit them out and started to cry.

"Ok, we'll try again later." He put the container on the table and adjusted the baby, bringing her into a cradling position. He rocked and tickled her stomach.

A hint of a smile broke through her tears and she looked around the room.

"I know your head hurts, Panda bear." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "You wanna go surprise momma?"

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Sheetz and Dr. James appeared in the room. "Good morning, Dr. Freedman," Dr. Sheetz said with a smile.

Cooper looked up and smiled. "Morning."

"I'm here to check on the patient," Dr. James said, walking towards Cooper.

"She's a little cranky this morning."

"Poor thing." Dr James did a quick Neuro exam and then looked at Cooper. "I'd like to do another X-ray and CT before I sign her discharge papers."

"Just because or are you concerned about something?"

"It's just a precaution. I want to make sure she's healing properly and that there isn't anything we missed before I discharge her. Some things can appear gradually and things can change."

He nodded. "Ok." He paused. "I'm kind of concerned that she's not eating."

"She's got a pretty intense headache and she's probably a little dizzy too. She probably doesn't have much of an appetite. Has she eaten anything?"

"Some cheerios and she had some milk last night, but it's definitely not enough. She's lost a little bit of weight."

"I can get her set up with a feeding tube. Keep feeding her regularly and you can make up the difference with the tube—just until she has more of an appetite."

"I guess that wouldn't be too bad." He rubbed the top of Ava's head gently. "Are you taking her for her scans now?"

Dr. James nodded. "That's why we're here."

"I'm just going to change her diaper." He stood up and walked into the bathroom. He changed Ava's diaper and came back into the room. He set her down on the gurney and pulled up the rails a little.

Dr. James and Dr. Sheetz took the gurney from Cooper and they all walked out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Cooper walked into Charlotte's hospital room with Ava asleep in her infant carrier. He saw Charlotte standing by the window, looking out at the street. "Sweetie, you all packed?"<p>

Charlotte turned around slowly and blinked once. She could hardly speak now, it was too painful and more than half of it wasn't understood anyway. She smiled and walked over to Cooper. She brushed his finger against her daughter's swollen cheek and looked at Cooper.

"I get to bring both my girls home today." He placed a soft kiss on Charlotte's lips and smiled. "What's your pain level this morning?"

She held up both hands, showing him nine fingers.

He sighed. "At least you get to be in your own bed, in your own house."

She blinked once.

"Sorry I abandoned you last night. I fell asleep in Ava's room."

She rested her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?"

She pointed to the bathroom and padded over to the closed door. She opened it and disappeared inside.

He sat on the edge of the bed and rocked the infant carrier slowly, soothing the irritable baby back to sleep. He looked at the clock and waited patiently for Charlotte. Five minutes had passed, and he was getting concerned, so he stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked and toggled the door. It was locked—not too much of a shocker. "Sweetie, are you ok?" He paused. "Knock on the counter once if you are, twice if you're not."

She knocked twice.

"Anything I can do?"

"No," she managed to croak out.

"I'll be out here," he said, sitting back down on the bed.

A few minutes later, Charlotte emerged from the bathroom and rubbed her eyes.

"Now, are you ready?"

She blinked once.

He smiled. "What's wrong?"

She rubbed her stomach.

"Your stomach hurt?"

She blinked once and grabbed his hand, slipping her fingers between his.

"Better now?"

She blinked again.

He smiled. "Good. Let's go home."

She stopped in the doorway and her hands started to shake a little.

"Sweetie?" He looked at her. "What?"

She turned her body towards him.

He pulled out a tiny notepad from his back pocket and a pen from his breast pocket. He handed them both to her. "Write it out."

She took the pen and paper and scribbled. She turned it towards him and blinked back tears.

"Oh, Char." He paused and squeezed her hand. "I had new locks put on all the doors, had our windows resealed, and put in a new fancy security system. Plus, I'm gonna be at home for a while, taking care of you and Ava, while you both heal, so no one, I repeat no one, is getting into that house unless we invite them in. You'll be safe." He knew that she had been fine, well not, fine, but somewhat ok with going home after Lee, but this time was different, Cooper also knew that. Tom Johnson was their neighbor. Sure, if Lee wanted to find Charlotte, he could have easily done that, but Tom already knew exactly where she lived. It would be easier for him to get to her. "I went through my security checklist. You and Ava are safe."

She smiled slightly, it wasn't too convincing.

"I would suggest we just move, but I know you. If we move, in your mind, that's accepting defeat, accepting that the bastard won. Besides, I know you love that house."

She blinked once.

"You're strong. You'll get passed the fear, but until then, I've got you. For once, I'm gonna protect you."

She glared at him.

"I know you hate when I blame myself for this and for your rape, but I can't help it. I'm supposed to protect you, I'm supposed to keep you safe, but I failed—twice. And I'm Ava's father and one of my most important jobs is to protect her from stuff like this, to keep her safe, but I didn't do either."

She looked at him.

"Let's just go home."

She blinked once.

He smiled and they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was lying in bed, propped up on pillows, her eyes closed. She rested her hand on her stomach, keeping completely still. The nauseous feeling was intense at the moment, she had felt some acid sliding up her throat, but she swallowed it quickly.<p>

Cooper was in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich and her some vegetable, chicken, and rice soup. He put the soup in a bowl and carried it upstairs. He opened the bedroom door and set the bowl on the nightstand. He sighed. "What's wrong?"

She rubbed her stomach.

"Nauseous?"

She blinked once and contorted her mouth.

He took the lemon wedge off the rim of the glass of water that he brought up for her, and handed it to her.

She took a whiff of it, her eyes tearing a little. Breathing in and out was still very painful, and swallowing was even worse. She cringed but the citrusy scent was enough to abate the nausea for the time being. She blinked five times.

"You're welcome." He paused. "Guess you're not hungry, then?"

She blinked twice.

"I'll leave the soup here—you should try to eat something. Wait a little bit until your stomach settles." He paused. "I know you hate me taking care of you like this, but you're just gonna have to get over it. And I mean that in the most loving and sympathetic way possible."

She tried to hold in her laughter, but a soft chuckle came out anyway, followed by an "Ow."

"You're miserable, aren't you?"

She blinked twice.

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "You're just too proud to admit the truth. It's ok. You can't fool me, sweetheart." He paused. "You want some company?"

She blinked once.

"Ok. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get Ava." He smiled and walked down the hallway towards Ava's room. He took the infant out of the crib, changed her diaper, and carried her into the master bedroom. He sat on the bed and swung his legs around so he was lying back against the pillows, his legs stretched out in front of him. He scooted closer to Charlotte and cradled the baby in his arms.

Charlotte touched her daughter's head gently, and smiled. She looked at Cooper and blinked four times.

He nodded and looked down at Ava. "Momma loves you, Panda bear. She can't talk right now, but she told me to tell you she loves you." He brushed his lips against Charlotte's temple as he rubbed Ava's stomach. "I'm glad she's ok."

Charlotte touched his cheek.

He lifted his chin and looked at her. He leaned in close and touched his lips to hers. He pulled back and but kissed her again. "I'm glad you're ok too." He watched Ava as she opened her eyes, opening them wide, her blue-grey eyes murky and glossy. "Panda bear."

"Ma-ma," Ava babbled, her lips covered in slobber.

Charlotte smiled.

"Ma-ma." Ava wiggled in Cooper's arms and blew spit bubbles. She whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Charlotte brushed her finger against her daughter's bruised cheek.

"Momma's right here, Panda bear."

Charlotte's eyes widened and she rested her hand on her stomach.

Cooper looked over at her and sighed.

She looked around the room, her eyes getting wider. She burped and covered her mouth with her hand. She swung her legs around and stood up. She rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

His own throat hurt as he heard the first string of retching. He swallowed and walked into the bathroom. He set Ava on the soft memory foam bath mat and knelt down behind Charlotte. He rested his hand in the middle of her back and cringed, listening to her vomit, knowing and feeling how much it hurt. He closed his eyes, tears clouding his vision. "You're ok," he said, his voice shaky. He turned his head away from her, and rubbed the front of his neck. He shivered and shifted on the tile floor.

A couple minutes later, Charlotte was leaning back against the cabinet, tears cascading down her cheeks, one hand clenched into a fist, the other hand on her stomach. She swallowed and lifted her eyes to focus on Cooper.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "Char."

"Ow-ouch."

He shook out his shoulders and shut the toilet lid. He toggled the flusher and scooted closer to Charlotte, keeping an eye on Ava, who had fallen asleep on the rug. He rested his hand on top of Charlotte's and wiped away her tears. He kissed her temple and rubbed her thigh. "That just looked painful."

She blinked and sniffled.

"Can I help you back to bed?"

She blinked twice.

"We can sit here for a little while longer, that's ok with me." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head. "I don't say this a lot, but I really do admire your strength."

She smiled and let out a shaky breath. She unclenched her hand and grabbed his, weaving their fingers together and tightening her grip. She shifted, moving her whole upper body so she could look into his eyes. She blinked five times, took a pause, and then four times.

He placed the most delicate kiss on her lips. "You're welcome and I love you too." He heard the doorbell echo through the house and immediately felt Charlotte tense up. He looked at his watch and looked at her. "It's Mason, Char. It's 2:30. He probably just forgot his key and misplaced it again. That kid would lose his head if it wasn't attached." He paused. "I'll be right." He heard the doorbell again. He pushed himself up and stretched. He opened the bathroom door and disappeared down the steps and into the living room.

* * *

><p>Cooper checked the peephole, just as a safety measure, and then opened the door.<p>

Mason zoomed past him and into the hallway.

"That kid needs to start going to the bathroom before he leaves places." He shut the door and locked both locks. He walked into the kitchen and made a plate of celery sticks. He grabbed the peanut butter out of the pantry, setting the plate and peanut butter on the island counter.

Mason walked into the kitchen and let out a breath. "Where's momm—Charlotte?"

Cooper blinked. "Were you just gonna call Char, momma?"

"No."

He smiled. "It's ok if you were."

"I wasn't."

"Ok, of course you weren't." He paused. "Charlotte is upstairs. She had a rough afternoon."

Mason sighed. "I flunked my math test."

"Why? I helped you study for that for like a week."

"I couldn't focus on any of the problems." Mason paused. "My teacher's letting me retake it if I can come up with a valid reason for failing it and prove it to her."

"Did you come up with one?"

Mason nodded.

"I'd like to hear it." He paused. "Have some celery sticks and peanut butter and tell your old man what's on your mind."

Mason walked over to the island and hopped up on the stool. He picked up a celery stick and smeared some peanut butter on it. He bit into the stalk and then looked at his father. "I'm worried about Charlotte and Ava."

"You need me to talk to your teacher for you? Explain the situation. She'll believe me more than she'll believe you—not that you're not trustworthy, but you have to prove it to her. I'm your proof."

Mason nodded. "That reminds me. Mrs. Jericho wants to talk to you."

"Do I have to show up in person or is talking to her over the phone ok?"

"I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Ok. And why does she want to talk to me?"

"End of the year progress reports or something. She talks to all the parents."

He messed up Mason's hair and kissed the top of his head. "Go see Charlotte and your sister. Tell Char that I'm just cleaning up the kitchen and that I'll be up in a little bit."

Mason pushed himself away from the island counter and slipped off the stool. "Thanks for not grounding me for flunking that test."

"You know your stuff, Mase. A lot has happened in the last few days. You'll ace it next time."

Mason smiled and disappeared into the living room and up the steps.

* * *

><p>Mason knocked on the master bedroom door and opened it. He looked around and saw the bathroom door open and the light on. He padded over to the bathroom and knocked. "Hope you're not on the toilet or naked or something like that 'cause I'm coming in." He pushed the door open and covered his eyes. "Is it safe?"<p>

"Mmhmm," Charlotte mumbled.

He dropped his hand and smiled. "Are you ok? My dad said you had a rough afternoon." He paused. "Right, you can't talk." He took off his backpack and took out a notebook. He handed it to her along with a mechanical pencil.

She smiled and answered his question.

He leaned over and read it. "Ouch."

She blinked once and then wrote something down.

He sighed and looked at her. "School was fine except I failed my math test—the one I've been studying for, for the past week. But Mrs. Jericho says I can make it up if I've got a good excuse as to why I flunked it." He paused. "I can help you get back into bed if you want."

She smiled.

"I'll take that as a 'you want'?"

She blinked once.

He walked by the cabinet and held out his hand for her to grab, at the same time positioning his other hand under her arm.

She held his hand and slid up the cabinet wall. She steadied herself and blinked five times.

"You're welcome." He bent his knees and carefully scooped up Ava. He cradled her, supporting her back and head. "I hold her like this, right?"

She blinked once.

They walked into the bedroom. He pulled back the sheets and set the baby down on his father's side of the bed. He swung Charlotte's legs up onto the bed as she scooted back to the pillows. "Good?"

She blinked once. "Tha—ank You." She picked up the glass of water on her nightstand and took small sips. It hurt, but she was thirsty.

"Oh, my dad told me to tell you that he's cleaning up the kitchen and that he'll be up soon." He crawled into the bed and picked Ava up, sitting her down between his legs. He gently stroked her blonde hair and looked at her hot pink cast. "She needs more signatures on this sucker." He kissed the top of her head and played with the toes on her right foot. "Ava—booger." He made a funny face, sticking out his tongue at her.

Ava babbled and grabbed at his finger.

"Is she in pain?" He asked, turning his head towards Charlotte.

"Mmhmm."

"Poor kid." He touched the tip of her nose and stretched his mouth out to the side. "Booger." He tickled the bottom of her feet and laughed with her.

Charlotte wrote something on the pad she had in her hands and then tapped on Mason's shoulder.

He turned his head. "Yeah?"

She showed him the thing she wrote down.

"I love her too."

Cooper walked into the bedroom and blinked. "Oh, you're in bed." He walked over to Charlotte. "Feeling any better—pain wise?"

She blinked twice.

"You should try to sleep. You're home, in your own bed."

She yawned, trembling from the painful clicking.

"Hey, Mase, why don't you go do your homework? Maybe we can all watch a movie tonight."

He nodded. "Do I have to do my homework?"

"Yes, you have to do your homework. We'll all watch a movie tonight."

He smiled. "Ok."

"I'll be in here if you need help."

He nodded and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Cooper lied down on the bed and rested Ava on his chest. He ran his hand over her head, touching her ear with the tips of his fingers. He kissed her and closed his eyes. "Sweet girl."<p>

Ava started to whimper and squirm in his arms.

"It's ok, Panda Bear. Don't cry." He touched her cheek, trapping her tears under his fingers. He wiped them away and looked into her blue-grey eyes. He rubbed her stomach and lowered his head to kiss her on her bruised cheek. "You're ok, sweet girl." He wiped away her tears with his thumb and looked at Charlotte. "So, um, Mason almost called you momma."

Charlotte blinked and focused on him.

"He started to but stopped, and then corrected himself, calling you Charlotte." He paused. "I think he's scared that calling you momma means that he's forgetting about his mom—that referring to you as momma instead of Charlotte, means that you're his mom."

She blinked.

"I'll talk to him during dinner." He shifted on the mattress, adjusting the baby. "You look exhausted."

"I—I am," she muttered.

"How's the bug?"

She smiled, brushing her hand under her slight belly bump.

"I know you're only ten weeks, but do you think the baby's a boy or a girl?" He put his hand on her stomach and smiled. "I think we're having a boy. I can feel it."

She blinked twice.

"You think we're having a girl?"

She blinked once.

"This one's a boy. I know it." He paused. "But it doesn't really matter."

She yawned and closed her eyes tight, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Whatever gender the baby is, we'll have to have another one to try and balance out our family again." That got a glare thrown his way. He laughed and slid closer to her, so the left side of his body was flush against her right. "You should take a nap. Sleeping might help with the pain." He paused. "Plus, if you're sleeping, you can't kill me for suggesting we have another baby before you're even in your second trimester with our second, well third technically." He smiled and looked at Ava, who was now asleep, snoring softly. "That bastard has to pay for this—for all of this." He paused. "She's probably screwed up for life now. She'll be having nightmares, and she won't even know where they're from."

Charlotte turned her eyes away.

He looked at her and knew exactly what she was thinking. "This is not your fault, Char." He paused. "You told me you held onto her, that you weren't going to let go of her, right? Well, you could have easily let go of her and she could have hit the floor. She might not be alive right now if you didn't hold onto her like you did. Whatever _he_ did to her after he took her, she might not have survived that if she had been injured from a fall beforehand." He paused. "And even if she did survive, she may have had a lot more serious injuries. As her momma, you did your job, Char. You protected her—you put her needs ahead of your own."

She lifted her hand and let Ava's soft, blonde hair slip through her fingers.

"I love you, Char."

She blinked four times, but kept her eyes on her daughter. She closed her eyes and lied there, staring at the back of her eyelids, trying to relax her body and her mind, in order to fall asleep. It took close to twenty minutes, but she was able to relax enough—either that or her exhaustion just overtook her.

He smiled and watched his girls sleep.

* * *

><p>Mason opened the bedroom door a couple minutes later, and stood in the doorway.<p>

Cooper looked up. "Finish your homework already?"

"No." Mason crawled onto the mattress and lied down at the foot of the bed, rolling over and propping himself up on his elbow. "I'm bored."

"Not sure how much fun lying here is gonna be."

Mason yawned and rolled onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling and watched the fan spin. "If my mom hadn't died, if she hadn't gotten sick, would I have met you?"

"Probably not. I don't think your mom was planning on telling me about you."

"Oh." Mason took a five minute pause before asking, "If I say I'm glad I met you, is it like saying that I'm glad my mom got sick?"

Cooper sighed. "I don't know, Mase, but I sometimes feel guilty about that too."

Mason rolled back over, facing Cooper again. "I miss her."

Cooper nodded. "I know you do." He paused. "And calling Charlotte momma won't change that, it doesn't mean you've forgotten your mom, it doesn't mean that Charlotte's replacing your mom—that's the last thing she wants. Your brain is recognizing that Char is taking care of you, loving you just like your mom did and would be doing if she was alive. It's ok. Your mom told Charlotte to be your living mom, and that's what she's been, so it's ok that you called her momma or started to, earlier. She calls you her son, so calling her momma isn't all that different."

Mason nodded and rolled onto his back. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. He was thinking about his mom, Cooper could tell. He wiped a single tear that rolled down his cheek and curled into a ball at the end of the bed. He wrapped the throw blanket around himself and soon, he was out cold.

Cooper looked between Charlotte, Mason, and Ava, and smiled. "I'm lucky," he whispered and spent the rest of the afternoon in between light sleep and complete awareness, the rest of his family snoring.

* * *

><p><em>hope you liked this longer chapter :)<em>


	53. Chapter 53

Cooper crept into the bedroom at around 11:30 PM and walked into the closet. He was trying not to make any noise because he knew Charlotte was asleep. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and pulled on his GYM T-shirt. He disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door. He was brushing his teeth when he heard the door open. He turned his head and smiled. "I thought you were sleeping."

Charlotte half smiled and glanced at the toilet.

"You want me to leave?"

She blinked twice.

"Ok." He continued to brush his teeth and slid over when she had walked over to the sink. He kissed the top of her head as she washed her hands. "How's the pain?"

She held up seven fingers.

"Sleep is helping, I take it?"

She blinked three times.

He rested his hand in between her shoulder blades and gently rubbed, adding light pressure. He pressed his lips to her temple and slid his hand up. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled a wavy curl out of her face. "You look miserable."

She blinked five times, but glared at him.

He laughed. "You look beautiful, but you also look miserable." He brushed his hand against her warm, pale cheek and smiled. "Go lay back down. I'll be there in a minute." He paused. "When the pain is too much for you, when you're tired of being treated like a two year-old, when you're frustrated with everything, just remember, you're alive. I have to do that too. I know how frustrated you are, and how much pain you're in, and I can't stand seeing you like this, but I remind myself that the alternative is 500 times worse. I remind myself that you're feeling this much pain, you're this frustrated 'cause you survived. And it helps me a little."

She smiled.

He lowered his head and let his lips touch hers in a delicate kiss. "I love you. I love you so much."

She blinked four times.

"Go lay down."

She wrapped her hand around his thumb and squeezed.

He rested his other hand on top of hers and looked at her. "It'll get better."

She stepped back and turned towards the bedroom. She walked back to bed and got under the covers.

He watched her and then finished getting ready. He shut off the light and walked into the bedroom. He turned on his bedside lamp and sat on the edge of the bed. He swung his legs around and got settled into a comfortable position. He turned off the light and turned his head towards Charlotte. "Goodnight, sweetie."

She smiled and blinked six times.

"That'll be goodnight and good morning—less to remember." He laughed and scooted closer to her. He held her arm across his stomach and stroked her hand. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He didn't know how much sleep he was going to get with all that had happened the last few days.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Charlotte woke up at around 5:45 AM, not that she was actually sleeping. She swallowed, but soon wished she hadn't done that. She closed her eyes and bent her legs up. She rested her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed.<p>

Cooper shifted on the mattress and turned his head. His eyes opened and he blinked. "Char?"

She ran her hand over his head, her nails grazing his scalp.

"What are you doing up? It's only," he craned his neck to see the clock on Charlotte's nightstand, "5:50 in the morning." He pushed himself up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Everything ok?"

She blinked once.

He brushed his thumb against her cheeks and sighed. "You're crying."

She touched her left cheek and pulled her hand away. She hadn't realized she was tearing up.

"Rough night?"

She blinked once.

"How's the pain this morning?"

She held up both hands, fanning out all ten of her fingers.

"Oh, sweetie." He turned on his bedside lamp. "Anything I can do?"

She blinked twice.

He rested his hand on her slight belly bump. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her stomach. He rubbed gently and smiled. "Morning, bug." He yawned and rolled onto his back. "I wish I could do something, Char."

She took the pad from the nightstand and wrote something down. She handed it to him and closed her eyes.

He smiled as he read it. "I wish I could do _more_, Char," he rephrased.

She got out of bed carefully and disappeared into the bathroom. She came back out a couple minutes later and smiled.

"You're glowing."

She adjusted her sweatpants and couldn't fight back the yawn that escaped. She shuddered and closed her eyes.

He rolled off of bed and walked over to her. He gave her a good morning peck on the lips and then kissed the top of her head, brushing her hair out of her face at the same time. "You hungry?"

She blinked twice.

He turned his head when he heard the earsplitting cries of their eight month old daughter. "Lie back down, sweetie. I'll see what's wrong."

She blinked four times.

"I love you too, Char." He smiled and walked down the hallway towards Ava's room.

* * *

><p>Cooper opened Ava's door and walked over to the crib. He lowered the bar and looked down at her. He tickled her stomach and wiped away her tears. "My poor baby." He scooped her up, placing a soft kiss on her temple. He turned her when she started to vomit. He rubbed her back gently and sighed. "It's ok, sweet girl." He cleaned out her mouth and set her on the changing table. He cleaned her off, changed her diaper, and got her dressed in her pale green 'I'm cute, Mom's cute, Dad's lucky,' onesie. He ran his hand over her blonde hair and smiled. "Let's go see momma." He walked out of the room and into the master bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Cooper saw the bathroom door opened a crack so he walked over to it. "Char?" He pushed it open more and sighed.<p>

Charlotte was leaning against the bathroom cabinet, her hand on her stomach, her other hand balled into a fist, her eyes closed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, her legs bent, and her lips pursed into a line.

"Sweetie." He sat down beside her and adjusted the infant in his arms. He rested his hand on Charlotte's shoulder and rubbed gently. He kissed her on the cheek and dried her tears. "I guess your pain level just shot up to a twelve or higher?"

She blinked once.

"I can't even imagine." He slid his hand up and down her back in a circular pattern. "The nausea and vomiting is better now, though, right? I mean, better than it was, say, two weeks ago?"

She blinked again.

"Good."

She swallowed and cringed. "Ow."

_She's alive. She's alive. She's alive. _"I hope you get some relief soon, sweetie."

Ava squirmed in her father's lap and opened her eyes. She looked around the bathroom and grabbed onto Cooper's T-shirt. "Ma-ma-ma-ma."

Charlotte smiled and rested her hand on Ava's stomach.

"She's got a killer headache, I bet." He paused. "But don't worry, our baby girl is strong, just like her momma." He kissed Charlotte on the top of her head. "Small and mighty."

Charlotte turned her body, so she was facing Cooper, and smiled. She blinked five times and let out a shaky, painful breath.

"For what?" He paused. "Anything specific?"

She blinked twice.

He smiled. "Pain subsiding a little?"

She blinked once.

"Good." He smoothed down her hair. "I'm gonna put her back into her crib for an hour, and I'll make you some tea." He stood up and rocked Ava in his arms. "You want anything?"

She blinked once.

He grabbed a crossword book from the rack by the toilet and handed it to her along with a pencil.

She wrote something down and showed it to him.

"You want an orange creamsicle?"

She blinked once.

"I guess I can go to store and get you a box." He laughed. "Lie back down. I'll be back in a little bit."

She smiled and blinked five times.

"You're welcome, sweetie. You've been craving them for a while, huh?"

She blinked once.

He smiled. "Specific brand?"

"No-o."

"Ok. I'll be back." He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and then walked into the bedroom, setting Ava on the bed as he got dressed. "I love you, Char." He smiled and disappeared down the hallway. He put Ava in her crib and then descended the stairs, heading out the door to a 24/7 mini mart.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked through the front door about a half hour later. He was exhausted. He had to pinch himself on the drive to the store and back home just so he wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel. He yawned and padded into the kitchen. He put the creamsicles in the freezer and set the bag of bagels on the counter. He put a pot of water on the stove and grabbed a packet of apple cinnamon tea from the pantry. He turned around when he heard footsteps and smiled. "You're supposed to be in bed, Char."<p>

Charlotte walked over to him and hooked her arm around his waist.

He kissed the top of her head. "Your creamsicles are in the freezer and I'm making you some tea."

She blinked five times and made her way over to the freezer. She opened the door and grabbed the yellow box. She tore off the cardboard strip and opened up the flaps. She took out a creamsicle and closed the box back up, putting it back into the freezer. She took the popsicle out of the plastic and sat down at the kitchen table. She closed her eyes as she slowly licked the orange flavored ice. It hurt—moving her tongue and swallowed—but she had a strong, unwavering craving for an orange creamsicle.

He sighed. "Painful?"

"Mmhmm."

"Hang in there, sweetie."

She smiled and yawned. "Ow."

He set the mug of hot tea in front of her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna take a shower. Push through the pain, I know you can." He rubbed across her shoulder blades. "I love you."

She smiled.

"Enjoy your creamsicle." He smiled and disappeared out of the room.

* * *

><p>Cooper was in the shower when the bathroom door opened. He stuck his head out and raised an eyebrow. "You ok?"<p>

Charlotte blinked once and started over to the bathtub.

"Oh, you gonna take a bath?"

She blinked again. She turned the faucet and just watched the water fill the tub. She carefully removed her clothes and stared at Cooper, who was looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and covered herself up with her arms.

He smiled. "Don't be self-conscious, sweetie. You're gorgeous." He paused. "You just look amazing naked, that's why I'm staring at you. Plus, you're showing, much more than you were when you were 10 weeks pregnant with Ava. And your breasts, well, they're huge." He laughed. "I like seeing you pregnant, seeing the changes in your body. You're hot. I can't help looking at you."

She smiled and let her hands fall to her sides. She wasn't feeling up to having sex, she wasn't in the mood, she didn't exactly feel sexy at the moment and it hurt to move, but she felt better knowing that Cooper was still turned on by her naked body. She stepped into the tub and relaxed, leaning back against the tub wall. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. Her body trembled as she heard the clicking and felt the throbbing pulse in her neck.

He finished his shower and stepped onto the met. He wrapped himself in a towel and looked at Charlotte. He noticed she had some tears coursing down her cheeks, so he walked over to her. He sat on the lip of the tub and ran his hand through her hair. "Honey?"

She opened her eyes and blinked.

"You ok?"

She blinked once—though he knew she was lying.

"God, I hate seeing you like this."

She rested her hand on top of his. "I—I'm—o—k." Her voice was shaky and below a whisper.

"Feel better." He paused. "Panda's up, so I'm gonna get dressed and feed her a bottle."

"I—I—lo-ove—you."

"Shhh. I know it hurts when you talk." He paused. "But I love you too, Char."

She lifted her eyes and looked at him.

"Enjoy your bath. Relax. Take in the silence. I'll handle the baby and Mason for the morning."

She smiled.

"I'm gonna call the police, see where we are in the investigation."

"Am—elia?"

"I'll call Sheldon, see how she's doing. I think they're releasing her today or tomorrow."

"O—ok."

"Stop talking. It hurts. I know it does." He kissed the top of her head and tweaked her nose. "I hate that everything keeps happening to you—the attack, having to deal with Mason, this whole thing. You didn't ask or deserve any of this."

She looked at him. "Sto—op."

He sighed. "I'm gonna get dressed now."

"Coo—per."

"I'll never stop feeling guilty, Char. Never. But I'm glad you're ok. I am so grateful that you and Ava are ok." He wiped away a few tears and rubbed his eyes. "I'm gonna go before I start blubbering like an idiot."

She laughed. "St—op."

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to make you laugh, but I guess I'm naturally funny."

She laughed again and splashed him.

He sighed. "Sorry." He turned around and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door to give her space.

* * *

><p>It was close to 9:30 AM and Cooper was lying in the leather chair in the living room, with Ava in his arms, a half hour into her morning nap. His feet were propped up on the footrest and he was reclined almost flat. He had gotten Mason on the bus earlier and now he was just enjoying some peace and quiet with his daughter. He turned his head when he heard the stairs creek. He smiled. "Hey," he whispered, rubbing Ava's neck and shoulders.<p>

Charlotte walked over to him and sat on the couch. "He-ey."

"Did the bath and nap help at all?"

She blinked once, offering him a smile for reassurance.

"I think there's some maple sugar or apple cinnamon oatmeal in the pantry. You want some breakfast?"

She blinked.

"Ok, I'll make you—."

She held up her hand and blinked twice. She stood up and looked at him, as if to say 'I'm in pain, but I can make a lousy bowl of oatmeal.'

He got the message. "I'm just trying to help."

She appreciated that, she really did, but she was tired of it. She disappeared into the kitchen, a little pissed off.

He sighed and looked down at Ava. "Do you know what's wrong with momma?" He got silence. "Yeah, me neither." He angled his head towards the kitchen. "Everything ok?" He heard something bang against the counter and it startled Ava. He rubbed her stomach and kissed her cheek. "Shhh, Panda bear, it's ok." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Charlotte turned her body towards him.

"You ok?"

She blinked once, glaring at him.

"What's wrong?" He set Ava in her swing and turned it on low. He walked over to Charlotte and rested his hand on her shoulder.

She pushed his hand away and pulled her bowl out of the microwave. She touched the oatmeal with her finger and quickly pulled it back. She stirred it around the bowl and slammed the microwave shut. She walked over to the kitchen table, pulled out a chair, and sat down, slumping over a little. She took a spoonful of the oatmeal—maple sugar—and ate it. She swallowed and dropped the spoon into the bowl, causing some of the oatmeal to splatter onto the table.

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He dug his thumbs into her muscles, but mainly just rubbed. He kissed the top of her head and cupped her upper arms. "Frustrated?" She didn't answer, so he took her silence as a 'yes'. "Something I can do?" He sat down in the chair adjacent to her.

She blinked once.

"Ok?"

She grabbed the thing of post-its that was in the middle of the table and wrote something down. She pushed the pad towards him and threw her pen down.

He looked down at it and sighed as he read it to himself: _you can start by not hovering. You can stop wanting to do everything for me, stop asking me if everything's ok or if I'm ok. It's not and I'm not. I can still do everything I did before. Maybe slower, but I can do it. So stop. Just stop. Not being able to talk without being in paralyzing pain is bad enough. I don't need to be treated like I'm useless. _He looked at her and nodded. He knew she was right, but he loved her—it was hard to let her be, knowing she was in pain. "I'm sorry." He reached over and brushed away the few tears that had leaked out of her eyes. "I'll try and let you come to me if you need something." He leaned in, rested his hand on top of hers, and closed the gap between their lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "But you have to come to me if you need something, anything—I want you to come to me if you need something." He smiled and stood up. "I love you."

She blinked four times and picked up her spoon again.

"I'm gonna call the police, see where we are with the investigation, light a fire under their ass so to speak, and then I'll give Sheldon a call, find out how Amelia's doing." He let out a breath. "Hang in there, sweetie. It'll get better."

She wrote something down and showed it to him.

"Just wait a little longer—it'll get better." He paused. "So do you want to reschedule your prenatal appointment for the 20th?"

She blinked twice.

"Ok."

She scribbled something down.

He read it and shook his head. "No, I can still make the appointment, I was just wondering if you wanted to reschedule 'cause of what happened." He paused. "But you said no, so that's the end of that. But I guess we'll see how you're feeling about it as the appointment gets closer." He looked over at Ava and smiled. "I'm gonna bring her upstairs to her crib for the remainder of her nap. Then I'll be in the living room watching TV if you need anything." He smiled and walked over to the swing. He switched it off and took her out of the seat. He adjusted her in his arms and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte went back to her breakfast until she heard something outside. She turned her body and her eyes widened. She pushed the chair away from the table and stood up. She fumbled for the phone and clutched it in her hand, her knuckles turning white from the tightness of her grip.<p>

The glass door shattered and Tom Johnson started walking towards her. "So you told the police, huh?"

Cooper walked down the stairs. "Char? I heard glass breaking." He walked into the kitchen and stopped short. "Get out!"

Tom stepped closer and turned to Cooper. He balled his hand into a fist and swung at him, clocking him in the jaw. "This doesn't concern you."

Cooper stumbled a little and shook his head. He recovered and threw a punch back. "Char's my wife and Ava's my daughter, of course it concerns me." He looked at Charlotte. "Go upstairs."

She blinked and dropped the phone. She backed out of the kitchen and disappeared upstairs.

Cooper bent down to get the phone and as he stood up, Tom's foot went right between Cooper's legs. He gasped and swallowed. "Oh, holy mother of God." He leaned against the table, holding onto the top of the chair. He rubbed his crotch and straightened out enough to punch Tom again.

Tom clenched his jaw and punched Cooper in the nose.

Cooper touched his nose and sucked in air. He pulled back his hand and noticed the blood.

Tom took Cooper's distraction as an opportunity to ram his fist into Cooper's left eye and then into his jaw again.

Cooper fought against the pain and looked at Tom. He punched him, all his energy, rage, and guilt carrying his fist into Tom's jaw.

Tom lost his balance and hit his head on the wall on the way down.

Cooper quickly dialed the police while Tom lied unconscious on the kitchen floor. He ran out of the room and up the stairs to go find Charlotte.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	54. Chapter 54

Cooper walked into the nursery and over to Charlotte, who was in the rocking chair holding Ava. He kissed the top of both their heads and caught his breath.

Charlotte looked at him and her eyes widened.

"I'm ok." He paused. "Are you?"

She blinked once.

"I called the police."

"To—om?"

"He's lying on our kitchen floor." He paused and let out a breath when he heard sirens. "Stay up here. I'm going back downstairs."

She blinked five times.

"You're welcome." He paused. "Were you scared?"

She blinked once.

"Stay up here with Ava." He smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Cooper opened the door for the police and they walked into the kitchen. A few paramedics followed them with a stretcher. One of the medics told Cooper to sit at the kitchen table. "I'm fine, really, I'm fine."<p>

"Sit down, Dr. Freedman."

He grunted and obeyed, sitting in the chair that Charlotte had been sitting in earlier.

The medic, Steve, according to his nametag, proceeded to evaluate him.

"I told you I'm fine."

"You need to go to the hospital to get checked out, Dr. Freedman."

"I'm fine." He stood up, but quickly sat back down, feeling a little lightheaded. He watched Tom get taken through the living room and out of the front door on a stretcher.

A police officer stepped closer to Cooper. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was upstairs putting my daughter in her crib when I heard glass shattering. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where my wife was eating breakfast. When I walked in, I saw Tom standing a couple feet from her, this look in his eyes. He attacked her on Saturday, almost strangled her to death."

The police officer wrote something down and then urged Cooper to continue.

"I told him to get out, but he came closer. He punched me in the jaw and I punched him back. I told my wife to go upstairs and then I picked up the phone. He kicked me in the balls and then I punched him again. He punched me in the nose and then my eye socket. That's when I punched him in the jaw and he lost balance and fell onto the floor—he hit his head on the wall and passed out. I went upstairs to check on my wife and my daughter." He let out a breath and leaned back on the chair.

"Thank you, sir," the police officer said. "I'll have to talk to your wife."

"She's upstairs. Do you have to get her statement right now?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "She can't exactly talk, so she'll have to write it down."

"As long as we have her side of the story, it doesn't matter how she gives it to us. She's a witness."

"Ok. I'll go get her." He stood up and wobbled, stumbling into the living room.

"Dr. Freedman, you need to sit down," the medic warned.

"I have to go get my wife so the police can talk to her. I'm fine." He walked up the steps and into the nursery. He came back down with Charlotte following him. He kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry you have to do this—again."

Charlotte swallowed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You need to get checked out, Dr. Freedman," the medic said again.

"For the last time, I'm ok."

Charlotte wrote something down and showed it to Cooper.

"I'm fine, Char. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Ju-ust Go-o."

He sighed. "Fine." He stood up and flashed her a smile. "I'll be home later, once the doctor tells me what I'm telling Steve, here."

She smiled and blinked four times.

"I love you too." He stood up, and he and the medic left the house, taking the other ambulance.

Charlotte gave her statement to the police and went back upstairs, her heart still racing.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked through the front door at around 3:30 PM. He shut the door and locked both locks. He walked up the steps and into the master bedroom at the end of the hall. He smiled at Charlotte and crawled into bed next to her. "Hey."<p>

Charlotte touched his cheek, causing him to cringe. "Ok?"

He nodded. "I got the all clear—well, aside from the broken nose, black eye, bruised and cut up knuckles, and the swollen jaw. But I'm ok. It was worth it."

She took his hand and ran her finger along the ace bandage.

"I'd do it again. That piece of crap deserved it."

She scooted closer to him and leaned against him, keeping her head still.

He sat up and turned his body. He lowered his head and crashed his lips into hers, his hand on her cheek, his fingers going through her hair. He deepened the kiss and then pulled back. He kissed the side of her nose and then relaxed beside her. He smiled. "He's going to jail—forever if I had anything to do with the decision. That son of a bitch should be dead."

She blinked once.

"I know you just told me not to ask you, but are you ok?"

She blinked again.

He put his hand on her stomach and rubbed just below her belly bump. He brushed his lips against her cheek and let out a breath against her shoulder. "Is Mason home?"

She blinked.

He slid his hand upwards and could feel her heartbeat underneath his palm. He sighed. "You're safe—I know I said that before, but he's handcuffed to his hospital bed. He's not gonna come after you."

She swallowed and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't answer him. She just went into the bathroom and shut the door. She figured that would be sufficient enough information for him to figure out on his own what the answer was. She walked out and got back into bed. She let her shoulders drop and she looked at him.

"What?"

She touched his nose and raked her fingers through his hair.

He sucked in air, but smiled. "It's kinda hot, isn't it? Me beating someone up to protect you?"

She smiled at him and grabbed the pad from her nightstand. She scribbled something down and handed it to him.

He laughed as he read it: _Hot, maybe…stupid, absolutely. _He looked at her and gave her a quick, but eager kiss on the lips. "Like I said, I'd do it again." He paused. "You hungry?"

She blinked twice.

"You really need to eat something, Char. Not just for you, but the baby."

"Fi—ine." She sat up and got off the bed.

He rolled off the mattress and walked over to her. "You want me to make you something?"

She glared at him.

"You make Mac n' cheese, eggs, oatmeal, pancakes, and that casserole thing your momma used to make. I was asking if you wanted something you couldn't cook—which odds are, it is."

She continued to glare at him.

"That wasn't—just forget it." He paused. "I'm gonna bring Ava down, you can feed her a bottle, and then we can play with her for a little bit—if she's not in too much pain."

She smiled.

"I saw that the kitchen was cleaned. Guess the police got all the evidence they needed."

She blinked once.

"Good. We gotta do something about the door, though." He hooked his arm around her and they walked out of their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Cooper was brushing his teeth at the counter in the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his chest was bare.<p>

Charlotte walked into the bathroom and over to him.

He turned his head and flashed her a frothy grin. He spit out the toothpaste and gurgled with some water, spitting that out too. He turned on the faucet and looked at her. "You look beautiful tonight—as you always do." He kissed her on the lips and smiled. "Today's been a crazy day, huh?"

She blinked once.

"Addison's having a little get together tomorrow to welcome Amelia home. I told her I'd ask you if you were feeling up to it. I know Amelia's your friend, but I knew it was better to ask you before I flat out told Addison we'd come. So do you wanna go?"

She blinked once.

"If you change your mind tomorrow, we don't have to go." He adjusted the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. He got dressed in boxer briefs and a T-shirt and brought the towel back into the bathroom. He hung it up on the wall and kissed Charlotte on the cheek. "You coming to bed?"

She blinked once.

"Ok." He smiled and walked into the bedroom, crawling into bed.

She joined him a couple minutes later and closed her eyes.

He turned off his lamp and got closer to him. "Goodnight, sweetie." He got silence. "Char?" He looked at her and smiled. "Sweet dreams." He kissed the top of her head and melted into the mattress, falling asleep shortly after she did.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cooper woke up to an empty bed. He rolled onto his back and brushed his hand down his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat up slowly and angled his head towards the clock. He groaned. It was 8 AM. He rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He was still half asleep. He stumbled down the hallway and down the steps. He padded towards the kitchen and smiled. "Morning."<p>

Charlotte turned around and blinked six times.

"What are you doing?" He padded over to her and rested his hand on the small of her back. "You're making breakfast?"

She blinked once.

"For me?"

She blinked again.

"Aren't you just the best wife ever?" He laughed. "Where's Ava?" He asked, and then heard babbling behind him. He turned around and smiled. "Morning, Panda bear." He looked back at Charlotte. "Did Mason catch the bus?"

She blinked once.

"Looks like you don't need me." He walked over to the highchair and kissed his daughter on the top of her head. "Did she eat this morning?"

"So—ome."

"She's looks alive this morning—I mean, more with it." He handed Ava her rubber keys and watched as she put them into her mouth and started sucking on them. He adjusted the little purple bow in her hair and looked at Charlotte. "How long have you been up? It's only eight and she's fed, changed, Mason's at school, you're showered, dressed, and making pancakes."

She put the six pancakes on the plate that was to the left of her and turned off the stove. She moved the griddle to a different burner and slid down towards the sink. She washed her hands and turned to face him. She held up her hand, showing him five fingers.

"You've been up since five?"

She blinked once.

"You're nuts." He smiled and took the plate of pancakes, setting them in the middle of the island. "Did you eat?"

She blinked once.

"What'd you eat? Just curious."

She pointed to the pancakes.

"You made pancakes for Mason too?"

She blinked.

"And I thought I was special." He gave her a proper good morning kiss and sat down at the island. "Even if I'm not special, thanks for breakfast." He paused. "You're in a good mood this morning, huh?"

She blinked once.

"It's a nice change," he said as he popped a piece of pancake in his mouth. "That dress looks amazing on you, by the way. Purple looks good on you. Momma and daughter are matching today. All you're missing is a purple bow in your hair."

She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

He looked up at her. "You are in a _really _good mood this morning," he corrected. "Care to tell me why? I'm not questioning your good mood, well, ok, I am, it's kind of creeping me out."

Her face fell.

"I love seeing you all smiley and up at the crack of dawn, making me breakfast. I'm just curious as to why you're so happy, when you were so miserable yesterday, especially since the whole thing that happened yesterday morning."

She sat at the table and scribbled something down on a post-it. She handed it to him when she got up to put the dishes away.

He looked down at it and nearly choked on the piece of pancake he was chewing. "You had to tell me that, didn't you?"

"You asked."

He swallowed. "I did and now I wish I didn't 'cause all day I'm gonna be imagining you flying a plane, completely nude, showing me just how well you work a joystick. Thanks, Char." He paused. "Well, I guess that does explain your good mood." He finished his breakfast and joined her at the sink. He washed the plate off and stuck it in the dishwasher. He closed the gap between their lips and smiled as he broke the kiss. "I'm glad you're in a good mood." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Can I ask what your pain level is or are you gonna bite off my head?"

She held up six fingers.

"At least it's a step in the right direction." He paused. "Nausea?"

She blinked once. "A lit—tle."

"Another step." He walked over to the highchair and tickled Ava. He smiled when she let out string of giggles. "Looks like both my girls are in a good mood this morning."

"Hmm."

"What was that for? Was she fussy this morning?"

"Mmhmm."

"She seems to be in a better mood now." He looked at Ava and rubbed his nose against hers. "Isn't that right, Panda bear?" He paused. "Where are you going anyway? You're dressed up. You're not going to work, are you?"

She blinked twice. "Am—elia."

"Ah. You gonna be there all day? Until the party, I mean?"

She blinked once.

"So I'm not gonna see you until seven?"

She blinked again.

He sighed. "You need a ride?"

"No-o.

"Be careful." He paused. "You heading out now?"

"An hour." She swallowed and cringed.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." He smiled and walked out of the kitchen. "Thanks again for breakfast." He walked up the steps and down the hallway.

She unbuckled Ava and carried her into the living room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked through the open French doors at Addison's house, knocking before she entered. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside Amelia, who was wrapped in a blanket, reading an article about brain surgery techniques.<p>

Amelia glanced over the page and smiled. "Hey, Char," she said, her voice low.

"He—ey." Charlotte looked at Amelia's stomach and back up to her eyes.

Amelia put her hand on her stomach and rubbed gently. "I'm good. Baby's good. She hasn't started kicking yet, hopefully she won't start for a couple more weeks. I'm still really sore and I'm already cringing at the thought of the baby kicking."

Charlotte shuddered.

"But I had Addison take a look at the baby before I was discharged to make sure everything was ok, and it was. She's still alive and kicking—well, not kicking yet, but she's alive." Amelia paused. "How are you doing?"

"Hmm." Charlotte took out her pad and paper and wrote down the events of yesterday morning. She handed it to Amelia and leaned back on the couch.

"Seriously?"

"Mmhmm."

"Whoa." Amelia shifted on the couch and let out a breath. "How's the neck?"

Charlotte just gave Amelia a look.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Amelia took off the blanket and slowly sat up. "This would be so much easier if I wasn't 16 almost 17 weeks pregnant." She walked down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Addison padded down the steps and into the living room. "Oh, hey, Charlotte."

Charlotte just waved.

"Where's Amelia?"

Charlotte pointed in the direction of the hall bathroom.

"How are you feeling?"

"O—k."

"I was in the ER yesterday when Cooper came in. I heard about the fight."

"Mmhmm."

Amelia walked back into the living room and found her place on the couch again. "Hey, Addy."

"You need something to drink?"

Amelia looked at Charlotte. "You want anything?"

Charlotte wrote down something.

"One water with lemon, coming up. Amelia?"

"Diet coke, you can add a lemon to mine too."

"I'll get your drinks and then I'm gonna head out. Some last minute stuff I have to do for tonight. You still up to having company?"

"I already told you earlier, Addy. Yes, I'm fine. I've been cooped up in a hospital room since Saturday. I need some interaction with people who aren't in charge of checking how much I pee in an hour."

"Are you and Cooper coming, Charlotte?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good, that means everyone is coming." Addison disappeared into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with the two drinks Charlotte and Amelia requested. "You need anything else, Amelia?"

"If I need something, I can get it myself or Charlotte can get it for me—it's only her neck and throat that are messed up, not her arms or legs."

Charlotte smiled. At least someone understood.

"Ok. I'll be back in a little bit. You heard your doctor. Rest, take it easy, drink lots of fluids."

"Got it, Dr. Forbes-Montgomery."

Addison smiled and grabbed her purse off the kitchen table. "I hope Cooper's ok. He looked in pretty bad shape when I saw him yesterday," she said, before leaving the house.

"Good, she's gone. You wanna throw a party and do stuff we aren't supposed to?" Amelia laughed and turned up the volume on the TV. "She's getting on my nerves."

"Te-el me about it."

"Cooper?"

"Mmhmm." She decided from this point on that she wasn't going to try and talk. The throbbing was starting to build up, and the clicking was nauseating on top of being painful.

"At least he's doing it 'cause he loves you, Addison's doing it 'cause she's obsessive compulsive and treating me like her patient."

Charlotte noticed the nail polish on the side table. She turned her body and grabbed the deep red polish. She showed it to Amelia and raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to paint your nails? I can't touch my toes, let alone reach yours."

Charlotte twisted her mouth and pointed to Amelia foot.

"Oh, you wanna paint my nails?"

Charlotte smiled.

"Sure. Go right ahead. You can give me a little massage first—you know like a pedicurist does?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and adjusted herself into the proper position. She took Amelia's left foot and put the nail polish bottle in her lap. She pressed her thumbs into the sole and moved up towards the ball.

"Ah, now that's the good stuff—though the other good stuff would be great right now."

Charlotte stopped and gave Amelia and quizzing look.

"Char, I'm fine. I'm pregnant. I'm not gonna do something stupid. Just saying. I was stabbed twice by the father of the baby I'm carrying. I'm allowed to want the other good stuff." Amelia paused. "You must want it too—pills?"

Charlotte swallowed and looked away from Amelia.

"Does Cooper know you're craving pills?"

Charlotte scribbled something on the piece of paper and handed it to Amelia.

"Maybe it's none of his business, but you should tell him 'cause he may be able to help. Meetings are a part of it, but support from loved ones is the other part."

Charlotte stole the pad back and wrote something else.

Amelia scanned it. "'He knows already so you don't need to tell him?' He's not a mind reader, Char."

Charlotte glared and went back to massaging Amelia's foot.

"You've been quoting the AA book at me, so now I get to give you advice."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, never stopping what she was doing.

"We can stop talking about this." Amelia turned her head towards the TV. "How far along are you again?" She asked, after a few minutes of silence.

Charlotte held up both her hands.

"So we're six weeks apart?"

Charlotte gave Amelia a slight nod and picked up the nail polish bottle. She balanced it on her knee and untwisted the top.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we went into labor at the same time?"

Charlotte closed the bottle and picked up the notepad. She wrote down: _No, it wouldn't be awesome because that would mean I'd be six weeks early or you'd be six weeks late. _

"You're no fun."

She ignored Amelia and went back to what she started.

* * *

><p>It was 12:15 PM, Amelia was asleep on the couch and Charlotte was rummaging through the pantry. She was starving all of a sudden, her stomach was grumbling loud and she was afraid she'd wake Amelia up—that was how loud it was. She found a box of Ritz crackers on one of the shelves and a jar of peanut butter. She set them on the island counter and walked over to the fridge. She noticed the cream cheese and suddenly her mouth was watering. She twisted her lips, realizing how disgusting the snack she was about to eat was, and walked over to the counter. She sat down and smeared peanut butter and cream cheese onto a cracker. She did that with ten crackers and then ate them slowly. <em>Why the hell does this taste so damn good? <em>She stood up when she heard her phone ringing in the living room. She took her phone out of her purse and looked down at it. She had a text message from Cooper. _Figures. I was wondering when he was gonna check up on me._

"_How's it going over there?"_

She replied quickly: fine. Amelia's asleep. I'm eating a snack.

_ "What's on the menu?"_

She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to tell him what she was eating, but she did anyway: crackers with peanut butter and cream cheese…do not start.

Her phone lit up soon after. "_I'm not judging, but that sounds disgusting."_

Shut up_, _she replied back.

"_Gross, but glad you're eating."_

She sent a text back: I'm starving.

"_Good. You having a good time?"_

Yes. Did you want something? Or are you just checking up on me?

_"I wanted to ask you what we're doing for tonight. Are we taking Mason and Ava to the party with us?"_

She thought for a second and then replied. Ask the neighbor if she can watch them.

"_Ok."_

That all?

A couple minutes later, there was a new message: _"I just got a text from Mason. He's going home with Matt Reynolds. They have an English presentation due tomorrow. He's staying for dinner."_

Then I guess we'll take Ava with us. It's better that she's with us, in case something happens.

"_I agree. See you later."_

Yeah, see you later, she replied. She set her phone on the counter and swallowed. _So what if this is gross, it tastes good right now, _she thought to herself and went back to eating her snack.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhat happy chapter. :)<em>


	55. Chapter 55

Charlotte was sitting on the couch at Addison's house, checking her emails. She checked in at the hospital, sent a few memos out to her staff, and sent an email to her momma, she knew it was about time she tell her what was going on. She yawned and felt like her body was suddenly weighed down by bricks. She looked at her watch and brushed her hand down her face. It was almost seven. She knew Addison and Amelia were upstairs getting ready for the party, so she knew she wouldn't be able to take a nap before everyone got there. The exhaustion hit her hard unexpectedly. She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. She pushed herself up and slogged over to the door. She pulled back the curtain and then opened the door.

Cooper raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

She blinked twice and opened the door wider.

He kissed the top of her head. "You look tired."

_Understatement of the night. _She looked at the infant seat that Cooper was carrying and smiled at her sleeping daughter.

"She's been a little fussy—just got her to sleep. She's been up all day." He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Don't tell me I'm the first one here?"

She blinked once.

"Where are Addison and Amelia?"

She pointed to the stairs.

"Ah, they're getting ready?"

She blinked again.

"Sit down next to me. I haven't seen you since nine."

She sat on the couch and leaned against him, keeping her back against the couch.

He rested his hand in between her shoulder blades and rubbed slowly, careful not to move her that much. "Are you sure you want to stay? You look like you're about ready to pass out."

She turned a little. "I—I'm fine."

"Ok."

"I—I am." She raised her voice, mainly trying to convince herself that she could make it through this two or three hour welcome home party.

"That had to hurt."

She blinked once and pushed herself up. She walked down the hallway and into the bathroom.

He looked at Ava and shook his head. "I guarantee your momma's gonna be sleeping on my shoulder by the time the clock strikes eight." He turned his head when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Addison walked into the living room and jumped back a little. "Oh, Cooper, I didn't realize you got here. I assume Charlotte let you in?"

He nodded. "Yep." He paused. "When's everyone getting here?"

Addison looked at the clock on the TV. "They should trickle in between now and 7:30. I told everyone to just come around to the deck area. I figured that's where we'd be hanging out."

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Ava. If Mason was gonna be home we'd have probably just gotten a babysitter, but then we figured that with her injuries, it'd be better if she was surrounded by me, Char, and a whole bunch of other doctors."

"Cooper, you're talking to me."

He laughed. "Right."

Charlotte walked out of the bathroom, her hair now in a ponytail and water dripping down her left cheek. She felt a tickle so she wiped her face and walked outside onto the patio.

"If you need a room for Ava to sleep in, you can use my room. I'm sure you weren't planning on keeping her outside with us."

"I have her travel crib in the car. I was just going to set it up in the living room, but your bedroom seems like a better plan."

"Feel free to use it."

"Thanks." He stood up. "Tell Char where I went if she asks—she probably won't, but if she does."

Addison nodded. "Would you mind checking on Amelia too while you're upstairs?"

"Of course." He walked out of the house, grabbed the travel crib, and came back inside, going right up the steps.

* * *

><p>It was now 8:15 PM, and Pete and Violet were sitting an awkward distance apart from each other at the table, Jake and Addison were talking about a pregnant patient of theirs, Addison practically sitting on his lap, Sam and Sheldon were drinking beers, discussing their lackluster sex lives, Amelia was putting her two cents into the two men's conversation, and Charlotte and Cooper were sitting on one of lounge chairs on the lip of the deck that overlooked the ocean. Just as Cooper had predicted, Charlotte was asleep against him—had been that way for the last twenty minutes. He took a sip of his iced tea and looked out towards the ocean, watching the waves as they crashed on the shore.<p>

Violet walked over and sat down on the other lounge chair. She looked over at Charlotte and then focused on Cooper. "Charlotte didn't last very long." She laughed.

He shook his head. "No, she didn't."

"She's smiling—in her sleep," Violet observed.

He glanced at his wife and laughed. "I wonder what she's dreaming about right now."

"Whatever it is, she's obviously enjoying it."

He nodded. "She had this dream last night that she was flying a plane naked."

"Um—?"

"She was, uh," he swallowed, "showing me how well she worked a—." He smiled suggestively and Violet immediately put up her hand. He laughed. "She'll probably kill me for telling you that." He paused. "That's good, isn't it? That she's dreaming about sex? It means she's feeling better."

"I had some crazy dreams while I was pregnant with Lucas—it's also crazy that one of them came true, well sort of." She shuddered.

"Wait, you dreamed about—that whole Crazy Katie thing—you dreamed that?"

"Katie wasn't the person who cut me open. Sheldon and Pete tag teamed and cut Lucas out of me 'cause they wanted to find out who was the father. When Pete pulled him out, Lucas was a fifteen year-old teenager, who was the spitting image of Sheldon. I woke up in a cold sweat."

He laughed. "That's really funny."

She slapped him. "It was horrifying."

"Clearly, you didn't want Sheldon to be the father." He smiled and shifted on the cushion. He turned his head when he heard Charlotte make a soft noise and felt her move.

Charlotte's eyes popped open and she looked around. She swallowed and separated from Cooper. "Hmmm?"

He smiled. "Hey, sleepyhead."

She rubbed her eyes and stood up. She disappeared into the house and when she came back, Cooper was saying goodbye to everyone. "Coo—per."

He turned around and walked over to her. "You're exhausted, Char."

She couldn't disagree with that.

"You've been here all day, I don't think Amelia would mind if you cut out early."

"Fi—ine. I am—I'm tired."

"You've been asleep for twenty minutes. I know you're tired." He laughed. "Say goodbye. I'm gonna get Ava ready."

She yawned and went over to her colleagues while Cooper went inside.

* * *

><p>Cooper was driving from Addison's. They had just left Mason's friend's house, so now they were on their way home. He stopped slowly at a red light and looked at Charlotte, who was staring out the windshield, her eyes unfocused. He put his hand on top of hers, which happened to be on the center console, and pressed his fingers into her palm. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Noth—thin'. Just tired."

He nodded. "You wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?" He already knew the answer—not the specifics, but the subject was clear to him.

Charlotte stayed silent, but her lips parted as if she was going to say something.

"You were smiling in your sleep so I know it had to be good."

She shifted and let out a breath, gripping the side of the car as she felt a throbbing pulse.

He brushed his thumb against the top of her hand and focused on the road, easing on the gas. He pulled into the garage and just sat there in the parked car for a couple minutes. "You don't have to tell me—I'm sure I don't wanna know." He paused. "I'll drive you over to Addison's place tomorrow or whenever you feel up to it, so you can get your car."

"Hmm." She just wanted to crawl into bed and go to sleep. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her car door. She got out and walked towards the door.

He took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. He opened the backseat door and unbuckled Ava. He looked at Mason and nudged him. "Mason, come on."

Mason groaned and stretched, his eyes still closed. "Huh?"

"We're home."

"Oh." Mason unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. He walked over to the laundry room door and slipped inside the house.

Cooper rocked Ava in her infant seat and followed his wife and son.

* * *

><p>Cooper woke up before Charlotte the next morning, which was new. He watched her sleep for a few minutes to make sure she was breathing, and then got up to use the bathroom. He came back into the bedroom and she was still asleep. He smiled and walked out of the room. He got Mason up and then went into Ava's room. He walked over to the crib and peered over the side. She was sleep still. He gently woke her and an earsplitting cry escaped her lips. He sighed and lowered the rail. He scooped her up and sat down in the rocking chair. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, slowly rocking back and forth. "You're ok, Panda bear." He smiled down at the infant and played with her little fingers.<p>

Ava opened her eyes and sneezed three times in a row.

"Bless you, bless you, and bless you." He grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose and upper lip. "That musta hurt your head." He stroked her blonde hair, gently brushing his hand against her forehead.

She was looking more and more like her old self day by day. All her bruises were fading little by little. The bruise across her forehead was still deep purple, but the one on her cheek and chin were starting to change to a yellowish color.

"Sweet girl."

She scrunched her face up and then straightened out.

He smiled and pushed himself up from the chair. He walked over to the changing table and set her down gently. He rested his hand on her stomach and unbuttoned her onesie. "Let's see if you went easy on me this morning." He pulled open the diaper tabs. "Not too messy." He cleaned her up and put on a fresh diaper. He carried her back over to the rocking chair and tickled her stomach, getting a giggle and a smile out of her. "There's my happy girl. I was wondering where she was hiding." He let out a breath and just watched his daughter as she sucked on her bottom lip, drooling all down her chin. He wiped the drool and she wrapped her hand around his finger. "You're a special little girl, you know that?" He looked up and Charlotte was standing in the doorway. "Good morning, beautiful."

Charlotte smiled.

"You sleep ok?"

Charlotte blinked once.

"She's all yours if you wanna feed her."

Charlotte walked over to her husband and daughter and took the baby out of his arms.

"You look—you look like you had a good night."

"I—I did," Charlotte uttered. It had been almost a week. She was grateful that her pain level wasn't worse, but at the same time, it wasn't any better either. She was used to it now. She knew the best ways to avoid a lot of extra discomfort.

He stood up and kissed her on the lips on his way up. He brushed his hand against her cheek as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You must have had a good night 'cause you were knocked out when I woke up—you're usually up before me."

"I—I did." She repeated.

"Well, I'm glad." He rubbed Ava's head and pressed his lips against Charlotte's cheek. "I can drive you over to Addison's today so you can pick up your car."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go light a fire under our son's—excuse my language in front of the baby—ass." He smiled and walked out of the nursery.

* * *

><p>When Cooper walked into the kitchen after getting Mason on the bus, Charlotte was sitting at the island counter. She was watching Ava drink her milk, her hands clutched tight around the bottle. "Whoa, look at her chug that thing." He walked over to the coffee pot. "Slow down, Panda bear." He paused. "She's hungry this morning."<p>

Charlotte smiled. "Mmhmm."

"We've got a long way to go." Cooper heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." He padded through the living room and checked the peephole. He raised an eyebrow and opened the door. "Hello, may we help you?"

"Dr. Freedman, you're under arrest for 2nd degree battery."

He coughed, choking on spit. "You're kidding?"

The police officer grabbed Cooper's arms, turning him around. He threw the handcuffs on him and locked them around his wrists. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You—."

Charlotte heard the commotion and walked out of the kitchen, the baby on her hip. She swallowed. "Wh—at is go—in' on?"

"Don't worry about it, Char. Call the lawyer." The police officer pulled Cooper towards the door. "Can you take the cuffs off? I'll go with you, just take the cuffs off."

The police officer nodded and unlocked the handcuffs. He led Cooper out of the house and towards the car parked on the street.

Charlotte blinked. She didn't know if this was some kind of nightmare—that she was still sleeping. She decided to go to the lawyer in person—she couldn't write stuff out over the phone. She disappeared up the steps and got herself and Ava ready. She left the house around 9:20 AM.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was in their lawyers' office, tapping her foot nervously. She knew in her gut that Cooper would be fine, that this would all go away once she told the lawyer what was going on. There was no way this would see the inside of a courtroom. Tom was clearly going after her, he clearly punched Cooper first. Plus, Cooper had more serious injuries than Tom did. The only injuries Tom had were a lousy concussion and a few scratches and bruises.<p>

The lawyer walked in and smiled. "Good morning, Dr. King."

Charlotte stood up and shook the lawyer's hand. She grabbed pen and scribbled something down on a pad.

The lawyer took the paper and nodded. "Ah, so this will be a silent meeting, then?"

"Mmhmm."

She sat down. "What seems to be the problem?"

Charlotte got busy writing down the events of the past couple days. The lawyer had already been briefed about the incident that happened a week ago.

The lawyer laughed outright at the charge. "Are they serious? 2nd degree battery?"

"Mmhmm."

"That charge will be dropped by the end of the day. The DA has agreed to prosecute Mr. Johnson. There's no way this 2nd degree battery charge will hold up against that." She paused. "Do you know if Dr. Freedman is going to press charges on Mr. Johnson?"

"Hmm?"

"In both your statements, it says that Mr. Johnson attacked Dr. Freedman first. Is that still your story?"

"Ye—es."

"If he is going to press charges, I recommend that he doesn't. I only say that because there's no way to prove that Tom threw the first punch. Your testimony would be the only evidence backing that up, and although you may be very trustworthy, that's not enough evidence, in my opinion. The DA would never agree to add that to the docket."

Charlotte wrote something down and showed it to the lawyer.

"Well, just forget I even brought that up, then." She smiled. "I think we're done here unless you have something else?"

"No—o." Charlotte stood up and shook the lawyer's hand again. "Tha—ank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good morning and don't worry about Dr. Freedman."

Charlotte smiled and the lawyer showed her out of the office.

* * *

><p><em>Happier moments are coming up, so don't worry.<em>

_also, not sure if I want them to have twins or not. let me know what you want to see happen for CharCoop._

_Review :)_


	56. Chapter 56

Charlotte was walking through the aisles in the grocery store. She had completely forgotten what she came there for. To say she was distracted would be an understatement. She stopped moving and stared at the shelves to the right of her, at the variety of cereal boxes.

Ava was babbling, chewing on her rubber keys, and kicking her legs. Her eyes were open wide and she was looking around the aisle.

Charlotte blinked and looked at her daughter. She let out a breath and pushed the cart down. She heard whispers surrounding her, so she looked up. People were staring at her and Ava, gasping, eyes widening, whispering. "Wha—at?" She was agitated.

They all turned away and went back to checking things off their shopping lists.

"Hmmm." She pulled a box of Rice Krispies® from the shelf and tossed it into her cart. That was Mason's favorite, though he added about three tablespoons of sugar to his bowl. She noticed some more wandering eyes. She swallowed and clutched the cart handle. She wasn't in the mood—she was tired, worried about Cooper, and in pain. "Ca—an I hel—elp you?"

A brave woman let out a breath. "Is that the baby from the news?" She asked, looking at Ava.

"Ye—es."

"What's wrong with her?"

"None of your bus—i—ness." She pushed the cart down the aisle.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fi—ine."

The woman was still looking at her with a look that said her mind was going to places it had no business going.

Charlotte knew what this was about now and it made her literally sick to her stomach. "I—I wou—ould nev—er hurt my dau—augh—ter," she said as firmly as her voice would let her. "So mi—ind your own bus—i—ness." She looked at Ava and wiped away the drool that was dripping down her chin. She smiled at her, trying to block out the stares she was receiving from the concerned public.

The woman continued to look at her, but then turned back to her shopping list, the whispers finally lulling down.

Charlotte normally didn't care what people thought of her. She was who she was. If you didn't like it, that was your problem, not hers. But she hoped that everyone who was staring at her believed that she would never hurt a child, especially not her own—that was the last thing she needed right now, a social worker showing up at her front door for an interview, trying to prove or disprove the accusations, hungry to take Ava away from them. She knew she didn't sound too convincing, not with the throbbing pulse that she was feeling at the moment, not with her voice shaky and scratchy, but she hoped she was believable. She let out a painful breath, pushed the cart down the aisle and turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting on the living room floor with Ava sitting between her legs and moving her blocks from hand to hand. She was a giggling ball of energy. She just woke up from her afternoon nap, so she was switched into playtime mode. Normally, Charlotte loved this. She loved when her daughter was awake, alert, smiling, laughing, and carefree, but right now, Charlotte was distracted—again. She couldn't get those women's dirty, fake concerned faces or the fact that her husband was sitting in jail out of her head. She was trying to focus on her daughter, trying to give her 100% of her time, energy and heart, but her mind was elsewhere.<p>

The door opened and Mason walked into the living room. He looked at Charlotte and padded over to the couch. "Charlotte?"

She turned her head and looked up at him. "He—ey, Mas—son." Her voice was flat, her smile less than genuine.

"What's wrong?"

She patted the rug next to her.

Mason pulled his backpack off and sat down on the floor beside Charlotte.

"Coo—per's in ja—ail."

"What?" He stared at her. "Is there gonna be a trial?"

"Do—on't kno—ow."

"I hope there isn't a trial. Is this 'cause he beat up that guy?"

"Mmhmm."

"He's probably scared. I would be scared if I was in jail."

She smiled and pulled him closer to her. She heard the phone ringing at the moment. "Go—o ge—et it plea—ease." Her throat was bothering her a lot. Her whole body trembled when she spoke, but she couldn't be a blinking mime forever.

He nodded and pushed himself up. He grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hi."

"_Hey, Mase."_

"Dad!"

"_Is Charlotte there?"_

He nodded. "Yes, but you know she can't talk, dad."

"_She doesn't need to talk, she only eeds to listen."_

"Ok." He turned his head. "Charlotte, dad's on the phone." He handed her the telephone and took Ava from between Charlotte's legs.

Charlotte watched them for a second and then turned her focus to the phone. "He—ey."

"_Hey, sweetie. I just called to say that I'm ok and that the lawyer was just here, telling me what she's trying to do—get the case thrown out." _He paused. _"And I called to say that I love you and I'm sorry. I'm not sorry I punched that son of a bitch, but I'm sorry this is what's happening, that I'm in jail and you're at home with the kids, probably worrying about me." _He smiled. "_I have to go, but I love you and I'm fine—the lawyer says if all goes well, I'll be able to get out tonight. If not, the bail hearing is Monday."_

"Mon—day?"

"_I know, Char, but court's closed on weekends. I love you—love you so much, sweetie."_

"Lo—ove you too."

"_Give Mason and Ava a kiss for me."_

"Bye."

"_Bye." _

She heard the click so she ended the call and put the phone back onto the dock. She hated talking, she couldn't really talk right now, but that conversation wasn't nearly as long as she wanted it to be. She needed to hear him say it was going to be ok again and again until she believed him. She wasn't a needy person or wife by any means, but she just wanted to hear his voice. She felt alone and today had been horrible. His voice was comfort.

Mason turned his head. "Is he getting out?"

"No—ot ye—et." She rubbed the sides of her neck gently, and swallowed. She sat on the floor and handed Ava a rubber block.

Ava flashed her a toothy smile and crawled over to her mother. She nuzzled into her mother's side and wrapped her hands around Charlotte's shirt.

Charlotte smiled and rubbed Ava's back. She kept praying that she'd get that call later that told her that Cooper was being released. She didn't want to go to sleep tonight and wake up in a bed by herself, knowing the reason why Cooper's side of the bed was empty and cold to the touch. She sighed and looked down at Ava, wondering if, on some level, she sensed that all was not right. Charlotte ran her hand over her daughter's head and listened to the faint breathing sounds coming from her—it was oddly soothing.

* * *

><p>At 6 PM, Charlotte was in the kitchen, making dinner for Mason and herself, when the phone rang. Mason hopped off the couch and picked it up. "Hello?"<p>

_"Hi, who's this?"_

"Who's this?" He echoed.

_"This is Officer Lynch."_

"I'm Mason."

_"Hi there, is your mom home?"_

"Um," he swallowed, "yeah, but she can't really talk. So you can talk to me. I'll tell her everything you say, I promise."

_"I don't think I should do that."_

"Are you the cop who arrested my dad?"

_"One of them, yes, that's why I'm calling."_

"He's my dad. Tell me. I'll tell my momma. She's busy making dinner and it hurts for her to talk. So I'll be her messenger."

_"Ok. We're releasing Dr. Freedman. The DA has decided not to proceed with the case against him."_

"I'll tell my momma. Can we come and pick up my dad right now?"

_"He's free to go whenever your mom signs him out."_

"Ok, good. I'll go tell her right now." He hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen. "Momma, I mean, Charlotte, I mean—momma, we can go get my dad now."

Charlotte blinked. She was trying to process Mason calling her momma, she didn't even hear him say that they could go pick up Cooper. "Di—id you ju—ust call me mom—ma?" She had remembered Cooper telling her that the title had slipped out of Mason's mouth, but he actually said it—to her.

He swallowed. "Yes? Is that a problem? I know you're not my mom, but—."

She smiled. "No—o."

He matched her smile. "Did you hear me? I said we can go get my dad—right now!"

She dropped the spoon she was holding. It hit the floor, startling Ava who was resting in her swing, making her cry. "Ri—ight now?"

"Yep. That was a cop. You just gotta sign him out." He paused. "Can we go now? We can just get Chinese or fried chicken or pizza for dinner."

"O—k. Ge—et your sneak—ers on."

He nodded and ran back into the living room.

Charlotte walked over to the swing and lifted Ava up, adjusted the baby in her arms. "Let's go—o ge—et dad—dy."

"Da-da," Ava babbled, half asleep.

Charlotte smiled. "Ri—ight, da-da." She kissed Ava on the nose and got the infant ready for the drive to pick up Cooper. She turned off everything that was on and walked into the hall bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and she, Ava, and Mason left the house.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charlotte had her arm around Cooper's as both of them laid in bed. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping.<p>

Cooper lightly brushed her hand and kissed her cheek. He knew she wasn't asleep. "He's not gonna get away with this."

"Yo—u don't kno—ow tha—at," she croaked out, her throat seemed to be more soar at the moment.

"I guess I don't know that, Char, but I'm trying to think positive. Last time—that sucked and we didn't get justice right away, but this time, this time we will. There's no way he's gonna get off with just a slap on the wrist." He paused. "I wished I had killed him the other day 'cause then we wouldn't have to worry about a trial and all that legal crap."

"No—o."

"But I might be in jail, so maybe that wouldn't have been better, but he doesn't deserve to still be breathing. He's a bitter, creepy, piece of crap that doesn't deserve to be living. He's lucky all he'll be getting is a jail sentence 'cause if I had my way, he'd be dead."

"Coo—per."

He sighed. "He just makes me so—I can't even describe it. I'd gladly rot in a jail cell if that meant he was dead."

"Sto—op."

He grabbed her hand and slipped his fingers between hers. "But I'm glad I got to punch him a couple times. It felt good, my fist grinding into his jaw, man, did that feel good."

She smiled and leaned into his side, her head still back against the pillows.

"I have anger issues."

_Tell me somethin' I don't already know. _"Hmm."

"I'm tired and my face hurts. Let's go to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow." He paused. "I love you."

"Lo—ove you too."

"Do you feel like your neck is getting better?"

"No—o."

"Give it more time." He reached over and shut off the light. "Night."

"Ni—ight." She closed her eyes, but again, she didn't sleep. She couldn't.

He knew she wasn't sleeping and he was determined to stay up with her, but his exhaustion took over only a mere fifteen minutes after he shut off the lamp.


	57. Chapter 57

A couple months later, Charlotte was sitting outside, watching Mason and his friend, Matt Reynolds, splash around in the pool. She was reading a magazine, while she kept her eyes on the boys as they swam. "No running by the pool, Mason," she warned.

Cooper walked out of the house with a smiley and giggly infant in his arms.

Charlotte turned her head and smiled. "She's happy."

He nodded. "Ava was standing up in her crib, babbling, when I went in to get her up from her nap."

She put her magazine on the side table and held out her arms.

Cooper handed Charlotte the baby, and kissed the top of her head. "How's your pain today?"

"Ok. It's mainly soreness—I can live with that."

"Glad you're feeling better."

Ava looked up at her dad and smiled, showing him her six teeth.

"Hi, sweet girl." He sat by Charlotte's feet and smiled at his daughter. He stuck out his tongue and laughed.

Ava imitated and reached for him. "Da-da," she babbled and started whimpering.

Cooper took the infant back and sat her down in his lap. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and clapped her hands together. "Panda bear." He looked at Charlotte. "You look beautiful. Have I told you that today?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "About fifty times."

He smiled. "How are you feeling—as far as the pregnancy is concerned?"

"Coop, you just asked me that like five minutes ago, but I'll tell ya again. I'm good. I'm feelin' good. I've got this ache in my back, but I'm actually feelin' amazin' right now." She let out a breath. "Maybe that's 'cause Tom's rottin' in jail, but I'm in a good mood."

"I can tell." He paused. "I'm glad you decided to testify—both you and Amelia. I'm sure it wasn't easy to get up there and tell what happened to a bunch of strangers, not only 'cause you don't like sharing personal stuff but because it forced you to relive all that."

She nodded. "I really didn't want to—you had to talk me into it, remember?"

"I know, but I'm still proud of you. Whether you needed a little push or not, you still did it, you got up there and told the jury what happened. The defense attorney was a real bitch if you ask me, but you didn't react, you just answered her questions like a pro. I'm proud of you."

She smiled.

"I'm just glad it's over. We can relax again."

"But I doubt it'll ever be over."

He angled his head so he could see Ava's smiling face. "You wanna go swimming with daddy, Panda bear?"

Ava closed her eyes and sneezed a couple times.

"Bleck." He wiped her runny nose. "Bless you, times two." He hoisted her into the air and set her down on the grass. He rested his hand on Charlotte's stomach and kissed it. "Hey, in there. We're gonna find out who you are tomorrow. Are you excited?"

Charlotte shifted and rubbed the side of her belly. "I'd say so. The baby just kicked me."

Cooper smiled. "We're gonna find out if you're gonna be Isabella or Ethan, though we won't make the final decision on your name 'til we see your little face." He kissed her belly again and stood up. He noticed that Ava was wandering off. "Where do you think you're going, Panda bear?" He chased after her and picked her up, cradling her and tickling her stomach.

"She's just movin' and shakin' all over the place, isn't she?"

He set her down on the grass and pulled off her cover-up dress, revealing a green and pink polka-dotted bathing suit underneath. He took his sunglasses off his head and put them on her. "Looking good, Panda." He turned her around so Charlotte could see her.

"I think she likes 'em."

Ava giggled and then fell on her butt. The glasses fell into her lap and she started crying, her lips quivering, tears coursing down her cheeks, her face scrunching up.

He sighed and scooped her up. He held her close, so that her stomach was against his chest, and bounced her slowly. "It's ok, sweet girl." He dusted off her butt and kissed away her tears. "All better." He walked over to the pool with Ava on his hip.

* * *

><p>Cooper put Ava into her little floating seat, her legs dangling in the water. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He walked into the water and pushed her out into the middle of the shallow end. He sprinkled her with water and spun her around.<p>

Ava kicked her legs and batted at the blown up sides of her seat. She giggled and wiggled around.

"Hey, dad, watch this." Mason flipped over and did a handstand under the water. He lost his balance and his feet hit the water surface, splashing Ava in the face.

Ava started crying again and rubbing her eyes.

"Mason, careful." Cooper rubbed his daughter's head and kissed her little hand. "It's just water, Panda bear. It's ok. You love water, but no one likes water in their eyes."

Mason swallowed. "What'd I do?"

"You splashed your sister."

"Oh, sorry."

"I'm not mad. Just be careful. There's a baby in the pool."

Mason nodded and he and Matt started to wrestle farther away from Cooper and Ava.

Cooper looked over at Charlotte. "You should come in the pool, Char. The water's nice."

"I'll come in a minute."

"Everything ok?"

She nodded. "Everything's fine." She shifted and held her stomach.

"Sweetie?"

She swallowed. "I'm ok, Coop." She blinked and made a little sound, vocalizing her discomfort.

"Mason, watch your sister for a second."

Mason swam over to Ava and picked up the rubber ducking floating near by. He squeezed it, spraying himself in the face with water—that was hilarious to the baby.

Cooper got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his waist.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked over to Charlotte and sat down by her feet. "What's wrong? Tell me the truth, Char. I'm not playing around."<p>

"Whoa, calm down, Cooper."

He let out a breath. "Sorry." He paused. "What's wrong?"

She shifted again and rubbed her lower abdomen. "I don't know. It's like a dull ache."

"Should I call the doctor? I know we're going in tomorrow, but—."

"It's nothin' to worry about, Coop."

"Are you sure I shouldn't call? Maybe I should call Addison."

"It's nothin'. Stop worryin' 'bout it."

"Let me know if it gets worse, but I'd rather have you go see the doctor now. Something might be wrong and I don't wanna risk that."

"I'm feelin' better now. It was probably just a muscle spasm."

"Charlotte."

"Cooper."

He twisted his mouth.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck. She pulled his face towards hers, their lips meeting. She broke the kiss and leaned back on the lounge chair. "I'm fine, Coop." She paused. "But if it'll make you feel better, I'll go see Dr. Martin if the cramping comes back before our appointment tomorrow." She sensed that he wasn't too keen on the idea of taking their chances. "Coop, I'm good now, really. I promise I'll tell ya if that changes." She swung her legs around and pushed herself up. "I need someone to reapply my sunscreen. Do you know anyone who would be willin' to do that for me?"

He smirked. "I may know someone."

"Good. Do me a favor and go get him for me."

"Oh darn, I think he's unavailable, but I guess I could do it."

She handed him the tube of suntan lotion. "Keep it PG, mister."

He smiled and stood up. He squeezed the lotion into his palm and handed her the tube. He rubbed his hands together and rested them on her shoulders. He pulled her bikini straps off and lightly massaged her, digging his thumbs into her muscles. He leaned down and pushed his lips into her neck, breathing against her skin. "I'm not sure I'm capable of keeping this PG rated," he whispered in her ear and then pulled back. He slid his hands down her back, getting every inch of her lathered in lotion. He kissed her quickly on her shoulder and spun her around. He gave her a look and held out his hand.

"I can take care of the front."

He sighed, giving her his puppy-dog look, complete with his goofy smile.

She rolled her eyes and handed him the tub of sunscreen.

He kissed her quickly on the lips. He squeezed more lotion onto his hands and put them on her protruding belly. He rubbed in the lotion, taking his sweet ole time. He got her neck, arms, and chest afterwards. He lowered his head and left a trail of wet, hungry kisses down her neck and smiled against her bikini top. He stepped back and planted a kiss on her soft lips. "All set."

"Thank you."

He stepped closer to her and brushed his lips just to the left of her ear. "By the way, you look incredible in that purple bikini," he whispered, his voice throaty, seductive in its tone.

She swallowed and pushed him back. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it, while she looked at her red painted toenails.

"Ah." He lifted her chin with his thumb and closed the gap between their lips, giving her a delicate peck on the mouth. He kept his lips against hers for a couple minutes before pulling back. He smiled at her and walked over to the pool.

She shivered and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

* * *

><p>Charlotte followed Cooper and stepped slowly into the cool, 70 degree water. She was a little achy and the water seemed to help that. She felt weightless in the water, which gave her some relief from her swollen feet and ankles. She sat on the step, water up to her neck, and let out a breath. Despite the rough start to this pregnancy, this one was easier than her first. Maybe it was because she knew what to expect or maybe it was because she had a lot of other things to focus on besides being pregnant, she had a lot of distractions, or maybe this pregnancy was just easier than her first because of no reason in particular. She put her head back and the sun shone bright across her face. She tilted her sunglasses down over her eyes and let the cool water and sunlight seep into her pours.<p>

Cooper swam over to her, bringing Ava with him.

Ava splashed around and kicked her legs in the water. She was giggling and had a smile on her face. She saw Charlotte and immediately reached for her, stretching her arms out. Charlotte was just out of reach for the infant. She whimpered and squirmed in the seat.

Charlotte opened her eyes and put her sunglasses on the top of her head. She smiled and grabbed Ava's outstretched hands.

Ava curled her hands around her mother's fingersand smiled again.

"You like the water, don't you, baby girl?" She placed a kiss to Ava's damp cheek and smoothed her hair down with a little bit of water. "You're getting too big," she said with a sigh. "Stop." She touched the tip of Ava's nose.

Cooper let out a chuckle and played with Ava's toes under the water.

Ava kicked and laughed as her father tickled her.

"She's a happy baby. She's almost whole again," he said, spinning the infant around in a circle.

"I'm worried 'bout her."

"Worried about her in what way?"

She put her hand on the roundest part of her stomach and slid her hand down over the bump. "I'm worried about how she'll adjust to the new baby. Part of the reason I wanted to wait was 'cause she's still a baby, she doesn't understand what's happening, and at least when Ava came along, Mason could articulate what he was thinking. Ava can't do that—not yet. I wanted to wait so that she was old enough to understand, old enough to voice what was bothering her." She paused. "Mason was nine when Ava was born, he could do stuff on his own, he was independent. Ava still needs so much of our time. I'm just worried I can't balance 'em both."

He nodded and sat beside her on the step. He kissed her shoulder and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "It'll be a lot easier than you think. You can't imagine it 'cause we don't have two babies in our house right now, but when this bug comes," he rested his hand on her belly, "you'll see just how natural taking care of two babies will be. Besides, Ava is more independent than you think she is, and she'll be on a different schedule than the baby will be because she's older. We just gotta find out what works and adjust. It'll be fine."

Charlotte nodded. "I'm still worried."

"So am I, Char. It's a big change, but she'll adjust."

"I hope so."

"She will. We all will." He looked at Ava. "Isn't that right, Panda bear? You'll love being a big sister." He tickled her and spun her around again. He turned his head and glanced at Charlotte. "We've faced bigger hurtles than this one, sweetie. Everything will be ok."

She nodded slowly, not fully believing him. She knew deep down that everything would be fine, but it didn't stop her from worrying. She was two weeks away from being halfway through her pregnancy and she knew these worries would only get stronger as her due date approached.  
>"I don't want you worrying about this, Char."<p>

"If I don't, who will? You obviously don't want to acknowledge this as a potential issue and I'm just tryin' to figure out solutions that will help us through it if it happens. I'm tryin' to be prepared for everythin' that'll come."

"That's the thing. You can't possibly be prepared for everything, Char."

"Well, I'm damn sure gonna try to be."

He knew she was getting worked up and that was the last thing he wanted. He was trying to calm her down, not stress her out more. "I've thought about this too, sweetie. You're not alone in worrying about this, but all we can do is deal with it if it comes up. Mason's situation was different—a lot different—and he's just fine now. We love Ava, there's no way we'd just forget about her 'cause we have a new baby in the house. We just have to take it minute by minute and adjust to whatever comes up, if it comes up."

She nodded.

"You know better than I do about adjusting to a sibling 'cause you're an older sister, but the good thing about her being a baby is that she needs us a lot, she needs us to take care of her more than an older child does—Of course, I'm not saying that if she was older, we'd forget about her and focus on the newborn, but she's a lot less independent than Mason was. She doesn't understand what's happening, which is a good thing, believe it or not. I swear to you that it'll be alright. If we have to smooth a few bumps here and there, so be it, I know we'll survive it, Ava will survive it."

She smiled. "Ok, I get it."

"What I meant by me not wanting you to worry about it was that I didn't want you to worry about something you have no control over, about something you can't find a solution for because you don't know if there'll be a problem or what the problem will be if there is one. With Mason, we may have worried about him adjusting to the baby, but we didn't do anything about it until—."

"It was almost too late."

"Until there was a problem. Just relax and enjoy being pregnant, enjoy the time we have left with Ava being the baby, enjoy the fact that in four months, we're gonna have a new baby in the house. Just enjoy it all, Char. Worrying is pointless—it's sometimes unavoidable, but it's still pointless."

"You worry all the damn time, Coop."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know—I did say sometimes it was unavoidable." He laughed. "We worry 'cause we care, but worrying also stresses people out and you don't need any more stress. The last two months were chockfull of stress-inducing stuff, you don't need any more."

She nodded. "I'm pregnant. Worrying about how Ava will react to the baby is inevitable, Coop. Worrying about me being able to handle a newborn, a toddler and an eleven year-old at the same time is inevitable. Worrying about if we're gonna be ok is inevitable."

"Wait, what?"

She sighed.

"Are you worried about us—about our relationship?"

She looked away and swallowed.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." She stood up and walked out of the pool. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off.

"Charlotte, why are you avoiding this conversation?"

"I'm not. I really have to go to the bathroom." She walked into the house and shut the sliding door behind her.

He looked at Ava and shook his head. "Somehow I don't believe your momma—she probably does have to go to the bathroom, but she's also avoiding this conversation." He took Ava out of the seat and set her on his knee. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "1, 2, 3." He dunked her and lifted her out of the water.

Ava puffed out her lips and opened her eyes.

"My little fish."

Charlotte came back out of the house and hesitantly walked back over to the pool. "For about a month and a half," she said, as she walked down the steps and into the shallow end of the pool. She went under the water and smoothed back her hair as she emerged.

"And this is the first time I'm hearing about it?"

"We've been busy. I had other stuff on my mind."

"Did anything in particular spark this highly absurd concern?"

"It's not absurd to think that we're not strong enough to handle three kids, two of which are under two years old. It's not absurd 'cause it's how I feel. You want me to tell you how I feel, you want me to feel stuff, but when I do, when I tell you what I feel, you say it's absurd. How does that make any sense?"

He sighed. "Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said that." He paused. "What I should have said is that you shouldn't have doubts about our relationship, Char. We've been through a whole bunch of worse things than having three kids." He smiled and put Ava back into her floating seat. He walked over to where Charlotte was standing and pressed his lips against hers. "You do realize that having three kids together makes me love you even more, right? We're a family, you gave me a family. I love you so much, Char. Things may get a little tough, we may not find time to be alone as much as we used to, but I love you more than anything, you have nothing to worry about."

She smiled.

"I know hormones make you anxious and more paranoid, but really, Char, out of everything you could be worried about, worrying about us, should be the last thing on your mind."

She nodded. "You mean that?"

"I mean everything I just said."

"I love you too, Coop."

"I never doubt it and you shouldn't doubt that I love you."

"I didn't say I doubt that you love me, Coop, but love doesn't mean we'll stay together. I'll always love you. You're the father of my children. But lovin' someone doesn't necessarily mean you're immune to breakin' up."

"We're fine, Char. We'll always be fine." He paused. "If we've lasted this long, despite everything we've been through, there's not a doubt in my mind that we'll be together 'til death do us part." He paused. "I know you believe that too, but your hormones are all outta whack. Your brain is filled with doubts and worries that you normally wouldn't have. It's all natural, I get it."

"Can we stop talkin' 'bout this?"

"Sure."

Neither one of them said anything for the duration of their time in the pool. Cooper looked between Ava and Mason, who was playing basketball with his friend, and Charlotte just watched Ava blow bubbles and splash around in the water.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charlotte was sitting on the couch, drinking an iced tea with lemon, just relaxing.<p>

Cooper walked in with a plate of three s'mores. He and the boys were out back making them.

"Bless you." She laughed and took the plate from him.

He sat down next to her. "Thought you'd like a few before the boys devoured them all."

"Thank you. I've been cravin' marshmallow all damn day. It's crazy." She paused. "Do we have caramel syrup? 'Cause that sounds delicious right now. No, wait—peanut butter s'mores with caramel." She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

He got up and followed her. He laughed when he heard her mumbling to herself in the pantry.

She came out and noticed him snickering. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't make fun of me, Coop." Her voice cracked a little.

"I'm not."

"Leave me alone." She took a bite of her s'more concoction and smiled. "Holy crap, this tastes like heaven."

He laughed. "I'm gonna go back outside and make sure Mason and Matt aren't burning down the backyard." He leaned over her, brushing his lips against hers. He licked his lips. "Mmmm, chocolate and peanut butter—enjoy your special treat." He walked outside again.

She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed gently in a circular pattern. She closed her eyes and savored in the sweetness and stickiness that was her dessert.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	58. Chapter 58

Charlotte was sitting on an exam table at the clinic, staring at the blank ultrasound machine. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach this morning. She had a pretty paralyzing headache and she felt nauseous. She was anxious, painfully anxious. She wiped her palms off on her gown and closed her eyes.

Cooper walked into the room, holding Ava's hands as she walked. He hoisted the infant into the air and kissed her on the cheek. "That feels better, doesn't it, Panda bear? A nice dry diaper." He padded over to Charlotte and rested Ava on his hip. "Char, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing her less than enthused expression.

She turned her head and looked at him. "Hmmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Course."

"You need to relax."

"I am relaxed."

"Mmhmm, ok." He laughed and adjusted the baby.

Ava squirmed in his arms and started to whimper.

"Ok, sweet girl." He sat down on the chair by the window and stood Ava up on his legs. "Look out the window, Panda."

Ava babbled and held onto Cooper's ears as she stared out the square window at the palm trees.

The door opened and Dr. Martin walked in, a little flustered. "Sorry to keep you waiting. One of my patients is in labor and freaking out a bit."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Cooper asked, his hand in the middle of Ava's back.

"She's only one centimeter. I'll check on her when I'm done here. Charlotte's my last patient." Dr. Martin walked over to the ultrasound machine and turned it on. She looked at Ava and smiled. "Wow, she's getting so big."

Cooper nodded. "Tell me about it."

"Yayayayaya," Ava jabbered and wobbled a little.

"Careful, Panda bear." He put her on the floor and stood up. He walked over to the exam table and stood beside Charlotte. He glanced at his daughter, who was now in exploration mode. "Walking is her new favorite thing."

"She's so cute." Dr. Martin observed and took out the tape measure. "Everything ok today, Charlotte?"

She nodded. "Everythin's fine." She wasn't too convincing.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Martin asked as she took a couple measurements of Charlotte's belly.

"I'm feeling fine." Again, she didn't sound very convincing.

Dr. Martin marked the measurements in the chart and felt Charlotte's stomach, breasts, and the glands in her neck. "I need to know if you're feeling ok."

She sighed. "I'm just anxious. My anxiousness is making me sick to my stomach and giving me a migraine," she confessed.

"What are you anxious about?" Dr. Martin sat down on the wheelie stool.

"Preterm labor and the ultrasound."

Cooper squeezed her shoulder.

"Let's check your weight and then I'll see if I can't calm your nerves a little."

She nodded and got off the exam table. She walked over to the scale and stepped onto it. "I'm a little bigger than I was with Ava at this stage of the game, is that ok?"

Dr. Martin nodded as she wrote down Charlotte's weight. "This is your second pregnancy. It's normal for your belly to be bigger this time around." She followed Charlotte back over to the table and sat down on the stool. "Measurements and weight are in normal ranges." She stood up and squeezed some gel onto Charlotte's stomach. She placed the transducer just above her belly button and moved it to the side.

Cooper smiled at the sound of the baby's heartbeat echoing through the room. He rubbed Charlotte's shoulder and glanced at Ava, who was now sitting in the middle of the room, looking around, trying to figure out where that sound was coming from.

Charlotte turned her head and looked up at Cooper. Her eyes were swimming, mainly out of relief that the baby still had a heartbeat.

He wiped away her tears as they fell. "Heartbeat sounds good, Char."

She nodded, she was relieved, but not fully. She turned back to Dr. Martin. "Are you gonna show us the baby or is there somethin' wrong?" She paused and continued when the doctor didn't say anything. "Oh God, there's something wrong. What? Oh God. Tell me what's wrong!"

Dr. Martin swiveled the screen towards Charlotte and Cooper. "Sorry, nothing's wrong. I was just double checking a couple things."

"Is the baby sucking its thumb?" Cooper asked, looking at the screen.

Dr. Martin smiled. "Yes." She paused. "The baby is measuring about 6 inches and weighs close to eight ounces which is a little larger than 18 weeks gestation, but that's nothing to be alarmed about. Heartbeat is strong. The baby is developing nicely. Placenta position and size look good. Amniotic fluid level is a tad bit lower than I'd like it to be, but there's enough and it'll replenish itself."

"Look, Char."

She let out a breath and cracked a smile. "I see it, Coop."

"Do you two want to know the sex?"

"Yes," Cooper said.

"Alright. Let's see if this baby will cooperate for us today." Dr. Martin moved the wand and focused on the legs.

Cooper smiled. "That's my boy."

Charlotte slapped him and looked at the screen.

"Definitely not a shy one." Dr. Martin zoomed out so the whole baby was on the screen. She wiped off Charlotte's stomach and buttoned her gown.

"It's a boy, Char," Cooper said, a little teary eyed.

She nodded. "You were right."

Dr. Martin printed two pictures and then powered down the machine. She sat on the wheelie stool. She walked through all the information she had on preterm labor—the signs, the process, and the outcome—and then offered them a soft smile. "I wouldn't worry about that too much. Just try to keep your stress level down, drink lots of water, do some light exercise, eat well, sleep when you can, take it easy whenever possible, and most importantly, just enjoy the rest of your pregnancy. We'll cross the preterm labor bridge when and if we come to it." She paused. "You're at higher risk, of course, because you went into preterm labor with your first baby, but you said that came about by physical exertion, not by natural process. Just pay attention to your body and call me if you have any concerns or if something happens."

She nodded.

"All I need now is a urine sample." Dr. Martin handed Charlotte the little plastic cup. "Fill it up to the line."

"I'll be able to fill it up to the line and then some." She laughed, feeling a little better. She got off the table and took the cup. She left the room and disappeared down the hallway.

Cooper took a sonogram picture and smiled down at it. "So he's healthy?"

Dr. Martin nodded. "As far as I can tell, he's healthy. He's right on track. He's actually ahead in development."

"Good, that's good."

Charlotte came back into the room a few minutes later and set the container on the tray. She let out a breath and swallowed. "Are we done?"

Dr. Martin nodded. "We're done if you don't have any more questions or concerns you need me to address."

She shook her head. "No more questions." She looked at Cooper. "Do you have any?"

"Not at the moment."

"Well, then we're done." Dr. Martin smiled.

Cooper picked up Ava and held up the sonogram picture. "Panda bear, that's your baby brother."

Ava reached for the picture, poking it. "Baby," she jabbered.

He smiled. "That's right, Panda. Baby." He kissed the side of her head.

Dr. Martin looked at the infant. "You're so cute." She tweaked the baby's nose, causing her to sneeze. "Adorable."

"Bless you, baby girl," Charlotte said.

"Well, I should get to the hospital to check on my other patient. You're progressing nicely. Don't hesitate to call if you have any burning questions or concerns. I'll be happy to address them all. That's what I'm here for—other than bringing your baby into this world as safely as possible."

She smiled. "Ok."

Dr. Martin walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Cooper adjusted the infant on his hip and moved the picture closer to her. "He's sucking his thumb, Ava."

"Baby," Ava repeated.

"Uh-huh. That's your baby brother." He looked at Charlotte. "You wanna go get some lunch at the promenade?"

She smiled. "I'm starvin'."

"How's your headache? The nausea?"

"It's better—I guess I was just nervous about what Dr. Martin would find on the ultrasound."

"Why were you so nervous?"

She shrugged. "I had a dream last night, a nightmare really, about her not finding the heartbeat or her finding a tumor on the baby or her finding something wrong with the umbilical cord or the placenta or the amniotic fluid. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh, sweetie."

"I'm ok. The baby's ok," she said, putting her hand on her stomach. "I was just anxious." She walked over to the window and grabbed her clothes. "I'm gonna go get dressed. Meet me in the lobby?"

"Ok." He pressed a soft, loving kiss on her lips. "Ethan."

She nodded and rubbed her belly. "Mason'll be excited. He wanted a little brother."

He nodded. "He'd be fine either way, but you're right, he definitely wanted a little brother over a little sister."

She walked over to the door and slipping out into the hallway.

Cooper followed her, walking towards the lobby while she went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Charlotte took the morning off for the doctor's appointment, but was back at work after her lunch date with Cooper. She was standing in the ER, looking through a patient chart. She missed being at work. She had taken nearly a month and a half off of work because of the whole Tom thing, so she was glad to be back.<p>

Amelia walked out from behind a curtain and noticed Charlotte at the central nurses' station. She walked over to the blonde and leaned against the counter.

Charlotte turned her head and blinked. She looked up at her friend. "Those puppies are huge." She paused. "You might wanna wear a shirt that leaves more to the imagination, Dr. Shepherd. You work at a hospital, not a strip club."

Amelia glared at her. "Your blouse isn't exactly kid friendly either."

Charlotte shifted and pulled up her shirt.

"Did you—when you were pregnant with Ava, did you—I have thick hair _everywhere_."

Charlotte laughed. "I definitely felt like a cavewoman."

"I had to wax my chin this morning, my chin, Charlotte—but you didn't really need to know that."

"Cooper kept makin' fun of me. My hair's blonde but it didn't change the fact that I had a lot more of it. I kicked him out of the bed for three days once 'cause he said that when he kissed me, he felt like he was kissing a dude."

"Ouch."

"He learned his lesson quick—didn't make another crack about it."

Amelia was about to reply when her pager went off. She looked down and nodded. "Perfect. In coming trauma. To think I'd actually get out of work early. My ankles are swollen and my back is killing me." She walked over to ER doors to wait for the ambulance. "Oh, didn't you have an ultrasound this morning?"

Charlotte nodded. "I did."

"Well?"

"Everythin's fine."

"You know that's not what I was asking."

Charlotte laughed. "It's a boy."

Suddenly, a couple EMTs ran in with a stretcher. Amelia stopped them. "What do we got?"

"Thirty seven year-old male prisoner involved in an altercation in the prison yard."

"Prisoner's name?"

"Tom Johnson."

Charlotte's head popped up.

Amelia stumbled back a little. She swallowed and checked the patients' pupils. She slipped her penlight into her pocket. "Get him into trauma bay three."

The EMTs pushed the stretcher behind the curtain while an ER doctor assessed Tom's condition.

Amelia walked over to the nurses' station and leaned on the counter. "Page Dr. Daniels."

Charlotte twisted her hands in front of her. "Meetin'?"

"Maybe later. I just need to get out of the hospital."

"Pedicures?" Charlotte smiled. "I can't be here either."

"Ok—good thing I decided to shave my legs this morning, but knowing my luck, the hair grew back already."

Charlotte laughed. "I'll drive. Meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes." Charlotte handed the nurse a chart to be filed and then walked down the hallway.

Amelia put her hand on her stomach and rubbed gently. She let out a breath and walked out of the ER.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Amelia were at a spa downtown getting pedicures. Charlotte had her eyes closed as the woman doing her nails was rubbing lotion into her right leg, ankle, and foot. She let out a breath and changed the setting on the massage chair. She turned her head and opened her eyes, looking at Amelia, who was reading a magazine. Her phone started to ring in her purse, so she took it out and looked at the contact flashing on her screen. She was tempted to ignore it, but she answered it. "Hey, Coop."<p>

_"Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

_"I'm at the hospital. I overheard a couple nurses talking."_

She swallowed. "So you know he's in the hospital?"

_"Where are you?"_

"I was in the ER with Amelia when he was brought in. We're gettin' pedicures. We needed to leave the hospital. I'm fine, really, Coop, I'm ok."

_"I hope you and Amelia are having fun. I'm here to check on a patient of mine."_

"Can you—can you, um, see how he is?"

_"You don't want me to do that."_

"Why not?"

_"'Cause if he's not dead, I'm gonna make sure he is before I leave the hospital."_

"Cooper."

_"Ok, ok, I'll go find out. Do you want to know?"_

"Text me."

_"Ok. Enjoy your pedicures." _He paused. _"It's my treat. I'll reimburse you when you get home."_

"You don't need to—."

_ "I want to."_

She smiled. "Thank you."

_"See you later."_

Charlotte hung up, let out a breath, and leaned back on the chair. "Coop's gonna go find out Tom's condition. He's gonna text me," she said to Amelia.

Amelia nodded.

A couple minutes later, Charlotte's phone lit up. She opened the message and closed her eyes.

Amelia turned her head. "What? What is it?"

"He—he—he's dead."

Amelia blinked. "You sure?"

Charlotte showed Amelia the text from Cooper, the little too enthusiastic text. "I'm not sure if his injuries caused his death or Cooper did."

Amelia laughed. It was more of a nervous, in shock laugh, than anything else.

Charlotte's phone lit up again and she smiled, reading the text: _Don't worry. I didn't touch him. _She slipped her phone into her purse and relaxed into the oversized seat, as the woman wrapped her leg in a wet, steaming hot towel. She closed her eyes and changed the massage settings again.

"So you're having a boy?" Amelia asked, changing the subject.

Charlotte nodded. "Ethan—for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?"

"Things change. Once he's born and we see his face, the name Ethan may not fit him."

"I see." Amelia paused. "I haven't decided on a name yet. It's probably between Makayla or Kaylee or Madelyn or I might name her after my friend from rehab, but that would kinda be setting her up for trouble, don't you think? I mean, she's already gonna be screwed up 'cause I'm her mother. She's already got one X on her back."

"A name has nothin' to do with that, Amelia."

"Picking a baby name is hard work."

Charlotte nodded. "Tell me about it, but at least you get the pick the name yourself, Cooper and I had to agree on a name." She grunted. "Damn it."

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom and she hasn't even gotten to my toes yet."

"I've had to pee for the last five minutes."

"Ah, the joys of pregnancy."

"Joys?"

"I was being sarcastic, Amelia."

"Right."

Charlotte put her hand on her stomach. "Stop movin' for momma, please." She closed her eyes and rubbed her belly, trying to get the baby to stop kicking her bladder. She shifted on the chair and swallowed. She couldn't take it anymore. This was supposed to be relaxing. "Um, sorry." She pulled her foot away, startling the woman.

The woman looked up. "Ticklish?"

"No, I have to go to the bathroom."

The woman nodded. "Oh, ok."

Charlotte got off the chair and beelined it for the restrooms.

Amelia wasn't far behind her.

A few minutes later, both of them were settled back into their chairs. Charlotte let out a breath. "That feels better."

"Oh, yeah."

They spent the next twenty minutes in silence, nose deep in the latest gossip magazines.

* * *

><p><em>Review! :D<em>


	59. Chapter 59

Charlotte walked through the front door at a quarter to four. She smiled. Cooper was asleep in the leather arm chair with Ava asleep on his chest. She walked up the steps and knocked on Mason's door. She opened the door when she heard the faint 'come in'. "Hey, Mason."

Mason looked up from his DS. "Hey, momma."

"Whatcha up to?"

"Playing Super Mario."

"Did you have fun at Matt's house?"

He nodded. "His mom took us to the arcade." He put down his game and hopped off the bed. He slid across his wood floor on his socks. He grabbed the two stuffed animals on his desk chair. He walked over to Charlotte and handed them to her. "I won a pink panda bear for Ava and a monkey for the baby."

"You must have kicked some tail at the arcade." She laughed. "You're a sweet big brother. Ava will love her panda bear. It's bigger than she is." She paused. "You get anything for yourself?"

He nodded. "I got a glow-in-the-dark basketball from the claw machine. Took me three tries, but I got it."

She smiled. "Did your dad tell you if the baby's a girl or a boy?"

"Nope. Did you find out?"

"We did."

"Tell me!"

"I don't know if I should. I need to talk to your dad first."

"Please? Please, just tell me."

"Ok, you've convinced me." She paused and sat on the edge of his bed. "You're gonna have a new baby—sibling."

"Come on!"

She laughed. "Ok, ok. It's a boy."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Shhhh."

"So I'm gonna have a brother?"

"'Less the baby surprises us."

"It's a boy!" He squealed and did a little goofy dance in the middle of his room. "Yes!"

She laughed.

"Momma?"

"Yeah, Mason?"

"I wanna practice for my baseball game on Saturday, but dad's asleep."

"I'll be happy to help you practice if you're askin' me to. Just give me five minutes. I'll meet you in the backyard."

"Sweet, thanks."

"You're welcome." She stood up and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be down soon."

"Ok." He slid over to his closet and rummaged through it to get his baseball equipment.

Charlotte smiled at him and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Mason were outside, sitting in the grass, exhausted, sweat pouring down their faces, each sucking an orange wedge. Charlotte wiped her brow and swallowed the tangy orange juices.<p>

Cooper walked out onto the patio and smiled at the pair. "I didn't know you were home, Char."

She turned her head and looked at him. "Got home about a half hour ago. You were asleep on the chair. I didn't wanna wake you. I've been tossin' a baseball 'round with Mason. He wanted to be ready for his game this weekend. This kid can pitch." She smiled.

Mason pushed himself up. "I'm thirsty." He started walking towards the door, but stopped. "Um, you want a drink, momma?"

"I'm ok, Mason, but thank you."

He nodded. He disappeared into the house and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked over to Charlotte and sat down on the grass.<p>

She let out a breath and wiped more sweat off her cheeks. "Man, it's hotter than two bunnies makin' babies in a wool sock."

Cooper laughed. "It is pretty hot outside today." He paused. "So how was your pedicure?"

"Good and relaxing." She got to her feet slowly. "I'm melting." She walked over to the sliding doors and then stopped. She turned around to face Cooper, who was now walking towards her. "Um, Tom?"

"I already told you he was dead."

"I know, I know, I mean, do you know anythin' else?"

"Dr. Daniels said that he died from multiple internal injuries. His brain was the least of his problems."

She nodded.

"That should make you happy—him being dead. Why aren't you jumping up and down, and smiling."

"I don't jump." She paused and sat down at the table. "Death is easy. For what he did to me, Ava, Amelia, and Rachel 'cause I'm sure he did somethin' to her 'sides cheatin' on her, death is just too easy."

"He was in excruciating pain before he passed out if that helps you feel better."

"Still, death is easy—recovery, now that's a bitch."

He laughed. "I see your point."

"I kinda feel bad for Amelia."

"Why?"

"She's got his kid inside her."

"I wonder if Rachel knows about Tom."

"I kinda feel bad for her too. I mean, her husband cheated on her and her kids have—had a psychopath for a dad."

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked, steering the conversation away from Tom and Rachel.

"I'm in the mood for chicken quesadillas."

"Well, then that's what I'll make for dinner." He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

She swallowed and walked into the house. "I need to take a shower. I feel disgusting."

"You look beautiful."

"But I feel gross."

"Go take a shower then." He walked into the living room and picked Ava out of her playpen. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and cradled her. "You need a diaper change, Panda bear." He adjusted her and rested her against his chest.

Ava nestled her face into his neck and grabbed onto his shirt collar. She made soft babbling noises and slobbered on his skin.

He walked up the stairs

Charlotte followed him, walking down towards their bedroom while he walked into Ava's room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was outside on the patio, sipping a diet coke and spending some time with Ava, who was sitting on her lap, leaning into her mother's arm, sucking milk from her bottle, clutching it in her hands. Charlotte was half asleep, listening to her daughter's light babbling. She kissed the top of Ava's blonde head, and closed her eyes.<p>

Ava dropped the bottle in her lap and hiccupped slash burped, some milk coming out of her mouth and dripping down her chin. "Uh-oh," she jabbered incoherently, and hiccupped again. Her shoulders popped up each time she hiccupped.

Charlotte wiped Ava's chin and rubbed her back.

Ava settled down a couple minutes later and sucked on her bottom lip.

"All better." She picked up the bottle. "Still hungry, sweet pea?" She handed Ava the bottle and sure enough Ava started sucking on it again, drinking the last bit of milk that was left.

Ava burped and yawned, the bottle slipping from her grasp again.

"Someone's tired." She cradled the infant and looked down at her, watching her eyes open and shut.

Ava wrapped her hand around Charlotte's index finger and smiled.

"We girls have to stick together, sweet pea. We're gonna be outnumbered soon." She slid her hand up and down Ava's arm, her nails grazing the skin lightly. "I love you, baby girl. I should tell you that more often, but I do, I love you more than anythin'—I hope you know that."

Ava cooed and settled into her mother's arms, her eyes closing.

Charlotte smiled and shifted on the cushion. She listened to the crickets and soon she heard her daughter's hushed snores. She watched her sleep, looking at the way her nostrils flared, her eyelids twitched, her lips parted, her right leg kicked, and her hand yanked on her onesie, as she fell deeper and deeper into dreamland. A couple minutes passed, and the infant's body had calmed, only her chest rose and fell with each breath and her eyelids twitched.

Cooper poked her head out of the French doors. "I was wondering where you were."

"Shhhh. Ava's asleep."

He smiled and sat down at the foot of the lounge chair. "She's so cute when she's sleeping, but she's cute all the time."

Charlotte nodded. "I never wanted this, but I look at her and it's like I can't imagine not having her. The love I have for this girl—it's crazy." She was starting to tear up, but quickly blinked.

He smiled.

She adjusted the infant and brushed her lips against Ava's forehead.

"I love her too," he said as ran his hand down Ava's hair. "We got lucky."

She nodded and fought back a yawn. "It's been a long day." She paused. "I'm gonna change her diaper, read her a story, and then put her down for the night."

"So, on Saturday night, I was thinking we could drop Mason and Ava off at the neighbor's house and go out to dinner. We could even have dinner outside here and then go for a moonlit swim."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

He stood up and leaned over, kissing her on the lips. He pulled back and smiled. "Me too." He walked over to the house and opened the French doors. "After you."

She got up slowly and rocked Ava. "Shhh, baby girl. It's ok." She padded over to Cooper and walked through the doors he was holding open for her. "Thank you."

He slapped her on the ass. "You're welcome."

"Don't do that when I'm holdin' the baby."

He smirked. "Sorry." He kissed her on the cheek. "You want some tea?"

"No, thank you, but milk and cinnamon graham crackers would be nice."

"Go get her to bed. I'll have your snack ready for you when you're done."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem."

She smiled and walked up the steps.

Cooper let out a breath and disappeared into the pantry.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Cooper were lying in bed around ten. She was only wearing a pair of panties with the sheet loosely wrapped around her bottom half, and he was wearing a T-shirt and boxer briefs. He leaned over, lowering his head, and brushed his lips against her jaw. He slid his lips down, kissing her neck, her collarbone, and continued down to her exposed breasts. He breathed in and out against her skin and cupped her left breast in one of his hands.<p>

Charlotte giggled and closed her eyes.

He smiled and moved his thumb across her breast, lightly brushing against her nipple. He kissed back up and nibbled on her jawbone, his breath mixing with his saliva, causing her to shiver. He slid his hand down over her stomach and slipped it under the sheet. He played with the waistband of her sheer underwear as he kissed her. He pulled back and lied beside her, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

She smiled wider and opened her eyes. She was exhausted but she needed that little something. She rolled onto her side, putting a pillow underneath her. She rested her hand on his cheek, cupping his ear, and pulled his face towards hers. She lightly touched his bottom lip with hers before completing the kiss. She let out a breath and slowly slid her hand down to his chest. She pulled on his shirt and then pulled her hand away, closing her eyes again and pulling the sheet up to her neck.

He pushed her hair off her face and kissed her on the bridge of her nose.

She sat up and grabbed her bra off the nightstand. She put the sports' bra on and swung her legs around. She let a yawn escape as she stood up. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes.

She came out a couple minutes later and got back into bed, turning over to face him. She pulled the sheets up and closed her eyes. She was beyond tired at this point. "Goodnight, Coop." She paused. "And thank you for the massage, plus the lil' somethin' extra."

He smirked and shut off his bedside lamp. "Anytime, Char." He paused. "Goodnight."

"I love you," she whispered, she was on cusp of sleep.

"I love you too, sweetie." He closed his eyes and put his hand on her stomach, under the sheet. He let his hand wander over her belly bump while she drifted off to sleep. He knew it was getting increasingly difficult for her to fall asleep and stay asleep, so he was relieved when he heard her soft, even breathing and saw how still her body was. He smiled and dropped his hand. He fell asleep shortly after she did.

* * *

><p><em>if you want more, keep reviewing<em>

_thanks :)_


	60. Chapter 60

Charlotte was dressed in a black, knee-length dress and black heels with her hair straightened and curled a little bit at the ends. Her makeup played up her eyes and her lips were coated in a layer of clear gloss. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and adjusted her bra straps. She walked down the stairs, not knowing where Cooper was, even though it was a quarter after seven. She heard faint music playing in the distance, so she followed the sound. She smiled as she opened the patio door. She stepped out of the house and looked around. "You've really outdone yourself, Coop."

Cooper put the grill lid down and walked over to her, smiling. He swallowed when he got closer. "Um, hellooo." He looked her up and down and planted a kiss on her lips. "You look incredible."

"Thank you."

He couldn't keep his eyes or his lips off of her. He blinked and stepped back. "That dress looks amazing on you, but you'd look amazing in a burlap sack."

"The backyard looks beautiful."

"I thought the lights added a little something extra."

"They do." She walked over to the table and sat down. She took off her heels and let out a breath.

"The heels didn't last very long."

She laughed. "They just completed the outfit. I didn't actually plan on wearin' them."

He shook his head. "Ok, crazy." He walked over to her, resting his hand on her back, and kissed the top of her head. "I hope you're in the mood for a bacon cheeseburger."

"Actually, I've been cravin' one all day."

"Guess I read your mind."

"I'm starvin'."

"The food will be ready soon." He padded over to the grill and checked on the burgers. "How was your day?"

She shrugged. "I went to work for a couple hours after Mason's baseball game. Got a lot done actually."

"That's good." He paused. "I took the team out for pizza after the game to celebrate their big win."

She smiled.

"Mason was really happy that you could come."

"I wouldn't have missed it."

He walked over to the table and put a metal tray in the middle of it. He moved the flower vase to the side and went to get two more trays, setting them down.

"Is this like the game we play with Ava? You show me what's underneath one, and then I have to follow it, and finally pick the right one?"

He laughed. "No, but we could play that game if you wanted to." He poured two glasses of iced tea and sat down opposite her.

"Well, show me what's underneath 'em—please."

He lifted the one to his left, which had two baked potatoes with a dish of toppings, he lifted the middle one, which had the two bacon cheeseburgers, and then he lifted the one on the right, which had a plate of green beans and baby carrots. He set the lids aside and gave her a plate. "Nothing fancy."

"I didn't ask for fancy." She made up her plate and lifted her glass into the air. "Here's to a wonderful evening."

He raised his glass and added, "Without kids, without responsibility—just you and me." He clanked his glass against hers and took a sip of his iced tea. He swallowed. "Ah, refreshing."

She drank from her glass and set it down on the table. "Delicious, but way too much lemon."

"I got a little lemon happy."

She nodded. "I'll say. It's definitely got a kick to it."

"I've been slaving over the grill all night so I hope you like the food." He laughed.

"I'm sure I'll love it, and frankly, I'd eat a rubber tire right now—that's how hungry I am."

"I hope the burger tastes better than a tire, but we've got a bunch of tires in the garage just in case."

She smiled and cut her burger in half. She picked up one of the halves and took a bite.

"Well?"

She held up a finger and savored in the first bite of her meal. She swallowed and glanced at Cooper. "Tasty."

He let out a sigh of relief and picked up his own burger. "Have your eyes always been that beautiful?"

She rolled her eyes. "You tell me. You stare at 'em the most."

"They seem brighter tonight."

"'Cause I'm happy." She took another bite of her burger. "Second bite was better than the first. God, I'm starvin'. I could probably eat three of these."

"Well, we've got plenty of patties if you want another one."

"I may be pregnant, but I'm not a cow, Coop. One's plenty."

"Does it hurt to swallow still?"

"A little, but it's fine. This burger is just too damn good to pass up."

"Glad you like it."

She finished the first half of her burger and decided to eat a couple carrots before moving on to the second.

"Um, the other night, I had this crazy dream."

She looked at him, mid-chew. "Hmm?"

"Well, I was lying in bed and had these horrible stomach cramps. You weren't at home, Mason was at a friend's house, and Ava was with the neighbor for some reason. I went to the bathroom, but that didn't seem to help, so I got in the shower. The pain got worse and worse. I screamed and I felt something. I looked down and there was a baby on the floor of the shower, umbilical cord attached."

She started choking on the piece of burger in her mouth.

He quickly stood up and patted her back.

She coughed and took a sip of her iced tea. She swallowed. "That just made my night—you giving birth to our baby in the shower. That's great."

He sat back down and pouted. "I asked Violet what she thought that meant 'cause I couldn't figure it out. She said that she thinks it means I wanna be more involved with the pregnancy, that I'm feeling left out."

She smiled. "I mean, I'll gladly loan you my uterus so you can carry the baby and give birth."

He laughed.

"I didn't really sleep last night," she said, moving the conversation along.

"Why not?"

She swallowed. "I don't wanna ruin the atmosphere."

He reached over and grabbed her hand, which was nervously scrunching up a napkin. "Throw a guy a bone."

She let out a breath. "Fine." She paused. "I was in the ER, stitching up a patient. I had just come back from maternity leave. Suddenly the whole ER was in total chaos. An EMT ran in through the ER doors with a stretcher, and then another EMT came in with a stretcher, and then a third and forth came busting in."

He stayed silent and squeezed her hand.

She swallowed. "I stopped stitching the patient up to go see what the commotion was about. As I got closer, I could see who were on the stretchers. It was—it was you, Mason, Ava, and Ethan. Mason was the only one that was still alive. Then I woke up."

"Oh, sweetie."

"No, don't, just don't." She pulled her hand away and wiped away her tears. "I told you. Now let's just enjoy our dinner." She picked up her fork and dug into her baked potato.

He nodded. "I have a joke for you. So, Fred walked into a psychiatrist's office wearing only Saran Wrap boxers. The psychiatrist said: Well, I can clearly see your nuts."

She looked away from her burger and up at Cooper, cracking a smile.

"I've got another one. A little boy kills a butterfly, so the dad says, 'No butter for 2 weeks!' The boy then kills a honeybee, so dad says, 'No honey for 2 weeks!' The mom kills a cockroach, so the boy turns to his dad and says, 'Are you going to tell her or should I?'"

She smiled wider and let out a soft laugh.

"I hope this isn't how you're gonna teach Ava about sex, but I've got another joke for you." He smiled. "A mother is in the kitchen making dinner for her family when her daughter walks in. 'Mommy, where do babies come from?' The mother thinks for a few seconds and says, 'Well dear, mommy and daddy fall in love and get married. One night they go into their bedroom, they kiss and hug and have sex.' The daughter looks puzzled so the mother continues, 'That means the daddy puts his penis in the mommy's vagina. That's how you get a baby, honey.' The child seems to comprehend. 'Oh, I see, but the other night when I came into your room, you had daddy's penis in your mouth. What do you get when you do that?' "Jewelry, my dear, jewelry."

Charlotte smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Ok, enough with the jokes. I'm cheered up. That's what you were tryin' to do, I'm guessin'? That was the point of the jokes?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." She stood up, pushing her empty plate away from the edge of the table. She walked through the house and disappeared down the hallway. She came back out and Cooper had cleared the table off.

"You were done, right?"

She nodded. "I wasn't plannin' on eatin' ceramic, so yeah, I was done." She walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down, putting her feet in the water.

Cooper joined her, sitting down beside her, hooking his arm around her back. He brushed his lips against her cheek and rubbed her back, digging his fingers into her sore muscles. "It was only a dream."

She nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. She kicked her legs out, moving her feet around in the water. "I needed this—after last night, I needed a night like this, with no kids, just me and you getting all dressed up and havin' a date."

He nodded. "We have to do it more often." He kissed the side of her head. "Is Ethan kicking?"

"No, but he's trainin' for the USA Olympic gymnastics team."

He put his hand on Charlotte's stomach. "I'm ready to feel him move. I can't wait."

"Just be patient. You'll feel him soon enough."

He kissed the roundest part of her belly. "Keep getting stronger, little man."

"'Nough baby talk. This is our night, remember?"

He laughed. "Right." He watched as the sun set, flooding the backyard with darkness, allowing the twinkling lights to shine brighter, casting a soft glow over them. He looked at Charlotte, the moon and lights reflecting off her hazel eyes. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and closed the gap between their lips.

She shivered, feeling the kiss from head to toe. Her body tingled, her heart fluttered, and her stomach twisted into knots. She smiled and broke the kiss. She swallowed and just looked at him. They stared at each other for a good minute and half before Charlotte looked away.

They stayed silent for a while, Charlotte looking at her feet under the water, Cooper looking at the side of her face, studying her profile.

She turned her head and inched closer to him. She pushed his face towards her and crashed her lips against his, lifting her chin and leaning into him.

He blinked, taken aback by her forwardness. He swallowed. He reciprocated the kiss and slowly brought his hand up. He tangled his fingers through her hair and rested his palm against her cheek. He slipped his other hand under the skirt of her dress and cupped her thigh. He slid his hand upwards, instantly feeling the rise in temperature and at the same, making the realization that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He broke the kiss and gave her a little smirk.

She gave him a smirk right back and reunited their lips, putting all her weight behind the kiss. She was breathing heavy and running her fingers through his hair, keeping her lips against his. She slipped her tongue through his parted lips, intensifying their somewhat innocent kisses. She framed his face in her hands and opened her eyes for a split second. She looked into his eyes, her hunger for something more piercing through hers.

His eyes fell shut and he pulled back his lips. He kissed her just below her ear, his tongue brushing against her skin. He blew on her neck and pulled her earlobe into his mouth. He nibbled and sucked on it before inching closer to the opening of her ear. He leaned in, his hot breath brushing against her, and whispered, "We've got the house to ourselves."

She swallowed hard and couldn't catch her breath. She turned her head slowly and raised an eyebrow, one corner of her mouth turned upwards.

He nodded and kissed her.

She stood up and smoothed her dress over her stomach. "Follow me, Freedman."

He smirked and shot up, losing balance a little.

"Careful."

He swallowed and followed her into the house.

They disappeared upstairs and into their bedroom, forgoing the lock.

* * *

><p>It was around 10:15 PM and Charlotte was relaxing on a float in the pool. Cooper was massaging her left foot, while she sat there, eyes closed, her head titled back. She had a smile on her face as his thumbs dug into the sole of her foot. He looked at her and smiled. She glistened in the moonlight, the water droplets on her face glowing in the dark. "You asleep?"<p>

Charlotte opened one eye. "Hmmm."

He dropped her foot and swam up towards her head. He leaned on the raft and flipped her by accident.

She fell into the water and slipped under the water. She emerged with a fiery glare in her eyes. "Oh, you're dead." She chased him around the pool, catching up to him in the left corner of the shallow end, trapping him between two rafts and herself. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pinned him against the wall of the pool. She lowered her head and inched closer to him, letting her lips touch his, barely. She angled her chin to the side and kissed him, her fingers folding down his ears, her palms flush against his cheeks. She sucked the water droplets from his lips and chin, and smiled as she separated from him.

He pushed her damp hair away from her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He smiled. "You're awfully friendly tonight."

She laughed and leaned against him, hooking her arm around his.

"I love it."

She sandwiched her tongue between her teeth, it poking out of her lips slightly, as she slapped him across the chest.

"We should probably relieve Mr. and Mrs. Jones of their babysitting duties."

"Not yet," she said and disappeared under the water. She opened her eyes and untied his bathing suit. She pulled down his swim trunks and kissed him under the water.

He swallowed and backed into the corner more.

She popped her head up and smirked. "Skinny dippin'? I feel better without any clothes on." She turned around. "I can't reach the string, would you mind?"

"No." He pulled on the string of her halter top and pushed her bathing suit bottoms down her thighs.

She took off her bathing suit fully and pressed her body against his. She looked into his eyes and peeled herself off of him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're just very, very friendly tonight."

"You have a problem with that?"

"Of course not. It's just an observation." He looked at her distorted naked body under the water and got closer to her. He was going to take full advantage of his night alone with his wife, who happened to be in an extremely good and giving mood.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was half asleep in bed when Cooper crept in from saying goodnight to Mason and putting Ava in her crib. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He walked out five minutes later and crawled into bed beside Charlotte.<p>

Charlotte stirred and opened her eyes. "Kids asleep?"

He nodded. "Ava put up a little bit of a fight tonight, but yeah, the kids are asleep or at the very least, in their beds." He scooted closer to her and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "So tonight was amazing."

She smiled and her eyes fell shut again. She let out a breath and pulled the sheets up over her more. "It was."

"I think we needed that—after all that's happened in the past two months, we really needed time alone together."

"I agree." She fought back a yawn and felt herself sinking in the mattress. Her limps were growing heavy, her eyes were beginning to sting, and she was starting to yawn more frequently. "I'm exhausted."

He brushed his hand across her cheek, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. He slid his hand down and traced her jaw line with his finger before pulling back and reaching back to shut off his bedside lamp. "Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

Her lips curved into a faint smile. She let out a breath as she said, "Goodnight." She adjusted the pillow under her and swallowed. "I love you too, Coop. Thank you for dinner."

"And thank _you_ for dessert."

"If I had the energy, I'd slap you, so consider this a freebie."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I was thinking that every morning, at breakfast or before work if we don't have time for breakfast, we could discuss our dreams or you could tell me about your dreams. You've been having some crazy nightmares lately and it might be good to get them off your chest before you leave for work. The bizarre but lighthearted ones could maybe bring us closer, by us sharing a good laugh before we start our day. It may also help me feel like I'm part of the experience."

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. "Um—."

"I know sharing isn't your thing, it'll never really be your thing, but you gotta admit that carrying that nightmare around with you all day today wasn't the best feeling in the world. And once you told me, I was able to cheer you up and well, you know the rest of what happened afterwards." He paused. "It's up to you. If you wanna share your dreams with me in the morning, you can. I'm not forcing you to. I just think it might help both of us."

"No pressure?"

He shook his head. "No pressure. I'm not saying you _have _to tell me what you dreamed about the night before, it's only if you _want_ to tell me."

She smiled. "I can agree to that then." She closed her eyes and sneezed, mid-yawn.

"Bless you." He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand. "You need a tissue?"

She took the tissue and blew her nose. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She sniffled, stood up, and went into the bathroom. She came back out and got into bed again. She settled under the covers and flipped her pillow over. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to try and go to sleep 'fore the sun comes up."

He laughed. "Sorry. I just wanted to bring that up before we went to sleep."

"It's fine."

"Sweet dreams."

"See you in the morning." She smiled and fell asleep in a matter of minutes, the stuff that usually plagued her lately wasn't a match for her exhaustion.

He wasn't far behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like this chapter :)<em>


	61. Chapter 61

Charlotte and Amelia were walking through the park on a brisk Saturday afternoon. Charlotte was pushing Ava in her stroller as the infant slobbered all over her rubber keys and looked around the park.

Amelia walked a couple feet and sat down on a bench. She untwisted her water bottle cap and took a sip. She swallowed and let out a breath. "Ah, refreshing."

Charlotte joined the brunette and spun the stroller around, so Ava was facing her. She locked the stroller in place and smiled at her daughter. "That's a lot of slobber, baby girl."

"So what are you and Cooper doing for her first birthday? It's in two weeks, right?"

Charlotte nodded. "It's on a Sunday. We're having a barbeque in our backyard." She twisted her mouth and blinked slowly.

"What's with the face?"

"Cooper's parents are comin'."

Amelia snickered.

"It's not funny." Charlotte paused. "I can't tell Cooper his parents can't come. They're his parents and Ava's and Mason's grandparents, but we haven't seen them since the weddin' and I just don't want this little reunion to ruin Ava's party."

"What's Cooper say?"

"He's super excited that his parents are comin', and he's not dumb, so he knows how his parents feel about me, knows how his parents feel about the way we just skipped out on the weddin' to get married in Vegas, and knows how I feel about them comin'." She paused. "But they're family, so I gotta just suck it up and put on my biggest happy face."

"Well if you're a bitch to them, you can blame it on the pregnancy hormones."

Charlotte nodded. "Hmm."

Ava squirmed in the stroller and batted the plastic tray. She whimpered and pulled on the straps.

"You're itchin' to walk, baby girl. I gotcha." She moved the tray to the side and unbuckled her daughter. She scooped her up and set her down on the pavement path.

Ava wrapped her little hands around the fabric of Charlotte's yoga pants and marched in place. She giggled and reached for her mother's stomach.

Charlotte hoisted her in the air, standing her up on the bench.

Ava crouched down and rested her hand on Charlotte's 24 week pregnant belly. "Baby," she babbled. "Baby."

Charlotte smiled. "That's right, sweet pea. There's a baby in there."

Ava kissed her mother's stomach—well, sort of—and giggled. "Mwawawa," she jabbered and fell back onto her butt, giggling more.

"Whatcha doin', silly girl?" Charlotte adjusted Ava's pink bow.

Ava laughed. "Geeeeee," she babbled, with her fingers in her mouth. She put her hand on her stomach. "Baby."

"No, sweet pea. The baby's in my tummy, not yours."

"She's smart," Amelia observed.

"Ava, talk to your brother. He likes when people talk to him."

Ava leaned over, and spit out some nonsense and then a subtle 'Hya'.

Charlotte ran her fingers through Ava's blonde hair and listened as she talked to her baby brother.

"Uh-oh."

"It's ok, baby girl. He likes your voice. It makes him happy. He kicks when he's happy."

Ava pushed on Charlotte's stomach and the baby kicked. She laughed and did it again.

"Ok, ok, that's enough." She pulled Ava's hand away.

Ava put her hand back and pushed again, resulting in another kick.

"Ava, no."

Ava stopped and looked at her mother, her blue-grey eyes bright and wide, her lips puffed out and slobbery. "Ma-ma."

Charlotte smiled. "Ava."

Ava covered her eyes with her hands and pulled them away, smiling. Then she started to get antsy again.

Charlotte stood up and picked Ava up. "She went from bein' in her crib to bein' in her stroller. I can't blame the kid for bein' restless." She set the infant on her hip and walked over to the grass. "Hey, Amelia, you think you can grab that blanket out of the stroller?"

Amelia stood up and reached for the blanket, managing to get it from the back of the stroller. She tossed it to Charlotte and walked over to the blonde.

Charlotte unfolded the blanket and set it down on the grass. She smoothed down the corners and put Ava down on it.

Amelia slowly lied down on the blanket and closed her eyes

"Tired?"

"We just walked two miles. What do you think?"

Charlotte laughed. "Two miles is nothin', you big baby."

"I'm carrying a big baby."

"Exercise is good for ya."

"Doesn't make it any less tiring."

Charlotte sat down beside her daughter and watched as the infant crawled around. "My little baby's all grown up."

"It's crazy. I remember when you told me you were pregnant with her. Now she's going be one."

"Mmhmm and I get to spend that whole week with her grandparents. Fun." She paused. "But it's not about me, it's about Mason and Ava."

"Remember what I told you. If you're a bitch to them, just blame it on the hormones."

"I've already had dreams about Cooper cheatin' on me. I don't need to give him any motivation to actually do it. Me and his parents gettin' along means the world to him, and I'm pretty damn sure a fight will result if I'm a total bitch to his parents—even if it is on account of my hormones. When Coop and I fight, we fight. Names are thrown around, voices are raised, and neither one of us backs down. It wouldn't be worth it."

Amelia nodded. "I guess."

Ava crawled over to Amelia and touched her belly. "Baby."

Charlotte nodded. "That's right, Ava. There's a baby in there."

Ava giggled and rolled onto her back. She pulled at her legs and stuck out her tongue. "Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma." She rolled onto her stomach, tucked her legs under, pushed herself up, and lunged forward, crawling away from the blanket. She had mastered crawling for sure.

Charlotte groaned as she stood up. She followed her daughter and picked her up. "Not so fast, sweet pea." She tickled her stomach and kissed her on the cheek.

Ava grabbed hold of her mother's nose and pulled back her lips.

Charlotte held Ava's wrist and kissed her hand before pulling it away from her face. "I can't keep up with you." She carried Ava back over to the blanket and sat down. She looked at Amelia, who had a feared expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Cramps."

"What kind of cramps?"

Amelia swallowed. "The kind that get more intense and closer together."

"I'll call in for an ambulance. Just breathe."

"Call Addie."

Charlotte nodded and pulled out her phone. She quickly phoned in an ambulance and then dialed Addison's phone number. She turned back to Amelia. "How far apart are your contractions?"

Amelia looked at her father's watch and let out a breath. She tensed and looked at Charlotte. "Four minutes apart, less than a minute in duration."

Charlotte repeated the information to Addison and then hung up the phone. "She'll meet us at the hospital." She grabbed Amelia's hand and brushed her thumb against her friend's knuckle. "Just keep breathin'."

Amelia squeezed Charlotte's hand and looked her dead in the face. "She's not ready."

"It'll be ok."

Amelia's eyes widened. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Why?"

"My water just broke."

"Just focus on your breathin'. Stressin' out will make it worse."

"How can I not stress out? I'm 30 weeks pregnant. This baby girl was supposed to stay put for another two and a half months."

Charlotte rubbed Amelia's stomach and held her hand. "I was 32 weeks when I delivered Ava."

"A lot develops between now and then, Char."

"I realize that, but Addison's the best."

"I can't—I can't."

"I know, Amelia." Charlotte turned her head and smiled at her daughter, who was asleep on the blanket. She heard sirens in the distance and squeezed Amelia's hand. "That little girl of yours isn't goin' anywhere—not yet."

Amelia nodded and closed her eyes. "I sure hope you're right."

"I'm always right." Charlotte smiled, even though she wasn't so sure she was right this time. She unlocked her phone and sent Cooper a text. A couple minutes later, her phone illuminated. She clicked the message and read it to herself: _How much later and why? _She sent him a text back, telling him everything was fine and not to worry, and that she didn't know how much later she'd be. Her phone lit up again and it was no surprise that her answer wasn't sufficient enough for her husband. She pressed send, calling his phone. "Coop, everythin's fine."

_"You don't need permission to stay out later—you're an adult—but can you tell me what came up? Please?"_

"Amelia's havin' contractions and her water broke. I'm goin' to the hospital with her."

_"I'll meet you there."_

"Why? I said Amelia's water broke, not mine."

_"I'm gonna take Ava off your hands so you can focus on Amelia."_

"Oh, thank you."

_"Amelia's water broke, not yours," _he said, spinning her words.

"I'm freakin' out a little bit."

_"I can tell. That's why I said that."_

"He's kickin' me. He's ok."

_"I'll meet you at the hospital."_

"Ok, bye." She hung up the phone and slipped her phone into her purse. "He's gonna take Ava home, so I'm all yours, sister."

Amelia half smiled and clenched her hand into a fist as a contraction washed over her. "This is what I get. I screwed up my body—this is what I get."

"This isn't your fault. These things happen."

Ten minutes later, they were on their way to the hospital.


	62. Chapter 62

Amelia was transferred to Labor and Delivery soon after she arrived at the hospital. She had been hooked up to a fetal monitor upon arrival and the baby's heartbeat dipped dangerously low. Addison felt the best course of action was to perform an emergency C-section. She was hoping to avoid delivery, but the baby was in distress. She walked into the OR and dried her hands off with the towel. She looked at Amelia, who was shaking on the table, her eyes closed tight. "Amelia."

Amelia turned her head and opened her eyes slowly.

"I'll take good care of her. Just relax."

Charlotte pushed through the door, in the midst of tying a mask around her head. She walked over to Amelia and sat down on the stool that was provided for her. She grabbed Amelia's hand and smiled at her. "I'm here."

Amelia nodded and squeezed Charlotte's hand.

"I'm going to get started now," Addison said, slipping her hands into a pair of gloves. She walked around the table. "You'll feel quite a bit of pressure soon, so just relax." Addison prepped Amelia's belly for the procedure, and then took the scalpel. "I'm making the cut," she announced and made the incision across Amelia's lower abdomen. She separated the flaps of skin and glanced up. "You'll feel some pressure soon." She pulled the baby out and pumped her chest. "Come on, baby, come on."

"Why isn't she crying, Addison?"

There was complete silence in the room.

"Addie! Why isn't she crying?" Amelia's voice got even shakier. "Addison!"

Charlotte squeezed Amelia's hand and glanced over at Addison. "Montgomery."

The newborn in Addison's arms let out a shrilling cry and her skin started to pink up a little.

Amelia let out a sigh. "Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok."

Addison cleaned the baby off and walked over to Amelia.

Amelia untangled her hand and touched the top of her daughter's head. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away and stared up at the ceiling when Addison walked over to her team.

Charlotte sighed and stood up. She walked over to Addison and watched as she and her team checked out the baby. "What's goin' on?"

"I need to get this baby to the NICU."

"You have access to all the best nurses. Some doctors won't be as willin' to give up their nurses as others, so let me know if you need to me to talk to them for you."

Addison nodded. "I have to go."

"Right, go." Charlotte walked over to Amelia and sat back down. "Your baby girl will be ok, Amelia."

Amelia closed her eyes and swallowed.

Charlotte grabbed Amelia's hand, sandwiching it between both of hers. "When you're settled in your room, I'll go check on her for ya." She paused. "You have a final name picked out yet?"

"Makayla Hope Shepherd."

Charlotte smiled and let out a breath. "She's in good hands." She stayed with Amelia while she was being prepped for transfer.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the NICU, placing her hand under the sanitizer dispenser. She rubbed her hands together and went over to where Addison was standing. "How's she doin'?"<p>

Addison turned her head and nodded, acknowledging the blonde's presence. "She's hanging on. I had to insert a chest tube because her lung collapsed twice, but she's doing ok."

Charlotte looked at the two pound baby in the incubator. "She's so tiny."

Addison nodded. "How's Amelia doing?"

Charlotte shrugged. "She thinks this is her fault, so not so good," she said, slipping her hand into the incubator. She gently brushed her finger against the newborn's cheek and watched her chest rise and fall with each shaky breath. "How's she doin' 'sides her crappy lungs?"

"Everything else looks ok."

Charlotte's head whipped towards the monitor when it sounded. She stimulated the baby's chest with her thumb and her shoulders dropped when the monitor calmed down again. "She's got one helluva fight ahead of her."

Addison nodded. "She does."

"She looks like Amelia. She'll be a tough one to handle."

Addison looked down at her pager. "It's a busy day for babies." She adjusted her stethoscope and looked at Charlotte. "Keep me posted."

Charlotte nodded.

Addison checked the monitors one last time before left the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte looked at the newborn and ran her hand down the baby's leg. "Hello, Makayla. You're scaryin' your momma half to death. Cut it out." She swallowed. The baby looked like she was going to break from just a simple touch. Charlotte put her hand on her stomach and rubbed down across her bump. She had been feeling achy all morning, it was consistent aches, and she hadn't really thought much of them until now.<p>

A nurse walked over to the incubator to check the baby's stats. She looked at Charlotte and raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok, Dr. King?"

"I'm fine. Don't you have babies to look after?"

The nurse nodded and walked away.

Charlotte felt a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her pants. She took a deep breath and turned her head slowly. "Holy crap, Coop. You tryin' to kill me?"

Cooper sighed. "Sorry."

"What are you doin' here?" She noticed the infant in his arms and she couldn't help but take her from him. She rested Ava on her hip and kissed the top of her head. "I thought you left."

"I got halfway to the car when I decided I wanted to stay The nurses said you were in the OR already, so I was in the waiting room." He looked through the clear plastic wall of the isolette. "How's she doing?"

"She's doin' ok. It takes a lot of work to breathe, but she's ok. Amelia's not doing so well, though. I'm worried 'bout her."

He squeezed her shoulder. "And how are you?"

She just looked at him, her expression telling him all he needed to know.

"Talk now, woman."

She sat in the chair and set Ava in her lap. "He's not movin' and I feel achy—felt that way since early this mornin'."

"Since early this morning and you didn't think to tell me? And you went walking or jogging or whatever you did this afternoon." He sighed and lowered his voice. "We're gonna have someone give you an ultrasound. Stressing out isn't good for you or the baby. We need to know what's going on."

She nodded.

"Now, Char."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

She sighed and handed him the infant. She stood up and closed her eyes. This ultrasound could either set her at ease or confirm any one of her worst nightmares.

"Come on."

She nodded and they walked out of the NICU.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting on an exam table, tapping her fingers on the metal tray. She swatted her hand and knocked the tray onto the floor. "Where is that damn doctor?"<p>

Cooper swallowed and avoided the mess as he made his way over to her. He calmed Ava down and handed her to her mother. "She'll make you feel better. She always makes me feel better."

Charlotte nodded and seeing her daughter's smiley face helped calm her frazzled nerves a little.

Ava curled into a ball against Charlotte and gave her a slobbery kiss on her cheek. "Ma-ma."

Charlotte smiled. "Love you, baby girl."

Ava put her hand on Charlotte's stomach. "Baby."

Charlotte closed her eyes, feeling the baby move slightly, pushing against her rib cage. It wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world, but she needed that little bit of reassurance. Her fears started to dissipate a little, but tears fell from her eyes regardless.

Cooper sighed. "You ok?"

She nodded. "But I still need the doctor to get in here."

He laughed. "He's coming."

The door opened a couple minutes later and Dr. Stevens walked into the small room. "Good afternoon."

"Just do the ultrasound, Dr. Stevens, and then get back to work."

Dr. Stevens nodded and turned on the machine. He squeezed some gel onto Charlotte's stomach and began the ultrasound. "Baby looks good—twelve and a half inches, and just over one and a half pounds. Heartbeat is strong. Everything looks good." He paused. "I should do a full exam—."

"That's not necessary, Dr. Stevens. Thank you, now get back to work," she barked and wiped off her stomach with the towel.

Dr. Stevens nodded. "Good luck, Dr. King," he said before walking out of the room.

Charlotte pulled down her shirt and looked at the frozen ultrasound machine. She smiled and touched the top of Ava's head. "Look, sweet pea. It's your baby brother."

Ava popped her head up and tried to reach for the screen, going as far as attempting to climb over Charlotte to get there. "Baby."

"Ava, no."

Cooper stood up and scooped his daughter up. He walked over to the exam table and sat on the edge. He set Ava in his lap and pulled the machine closer. "Give your brother a kiss, sweet girl."

Ava touched the screen with her finger and smiled.

He brought her closer and she kissed the screen. "You're gonna be a great big sister, Panda bear." He looked at Charlotte. "Feel better?"

"He's movin' 'round now and I heard his heartbeat. I feel better."

He brushed his thumb against her reddened cheek and kissed the top of her head. "He's fine, sweetie. Amelia just had to deliver her baby, and that's got your mind in this scary place, but you need to relax." He paused. "You're stressed out enough with Ava's birthday right around the corner and my parents coming. You just have to take it easy. You're running around like a madwoman, which is probably why you're so achy, not to mention the extra weight you're carrying around with you."

She nodded.

"I'm gonna take her home. I imagine you want to hangout here with Amelia for a little while."

"I won't be home too late." She paused. "Amelia's a little fragile right now, so I'm gonna try to cheer her up 'fore I leave."

He smiled. "I understand." He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you later." He picked up Ava's arm and smiled. "Wave buh-bye to Momma."

"Buh-bye," Ava babbled.

"I don't think she's said that before," Cooper noted. "My smart little girl."

Charlotte smiled. "See you later, pumpkin." She swung her legs around and slipped off the exam table. "I'm fine, Coop."

He nodded. "I know." He smiled and they walked out of the exam room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte knocked on the door of Amelia's hospital room. "You up for a visitor?"<p>

Amelia opened her eyes and shifted on the mattress, wincing in pain. "Hmmm."

Charlotte walked in and brought over a chair, sitting in it. She pulled out her cell phone and angled it towards Amelia. "Your baby girl."

Amelia took the phone from Charlotte's grasp and ran her finger down the screen. She blinked back tears and swallowed. "She's so small. Is she ok? She's got wires coming from everywhere, it seems."

Charlotte nodded. "Her lungs are under developed. She forgets to breathe sometimes and her heart rate drops below 80 beats when that happens, but she's a fighter." She paused. "Have you pumped yet? She can't drink from a bottle or a breast yet, but breast milk is the best thing for her, especially since she's a preemie."

"No."

"You ok?"

"Would you be?"

"Amelia, this isn't your fault. You didn't do this. There was nothing you did or didn't do that caused this. I was stupid enough to move a dang couch, so if something happened to Ava, that would be my fault, but this, what happened today, isn't your fault. You've been clean and sober a long time, long before you got pregnant. This is a fluke thing."

Amelia looked away and stared at the ceiling, counting the tiles. "What did Addison say?"

"She said that Makayla's hangin' on for dear life, but that she's doin' ok. Thirty weekers have a great chance of makin' it, Amelia. Just take it minute by minute, ok?"

Amelia nodded. "Can I see her again?"

"Course you can." Charlotte handed the phone back to Amelia. "She looks like you."

"She's in trouble."

"She is or you are?"

"Both." Amelia half smiled and looked at the picture. "I'm a doctor, but all those wires and tubes just seem so scary."

"She's your baby girl. When I saw Ava for the first time after those joggers found her in the park, that was one of the hardest thing I've ever done. I've seen injuries like that. Hell, I've seen 'em lookin' in the mirror, but lookin' at that little baby, seein' her in pain like that, it's different. It'll always be different. You're a momma now. But those wires aren't hurtin' her, they're helpin' her. That's what you gotta remember."

Amelia touched the picture and sighed. "How much does she weigh?"

"She's two pounds and 15 inches long."

"I'm a mom."

Charlotte smiled. "You're a momma. Surreal, isn't it?"

"You could say that."

"You want somethin' from the cafeteria? It's Boston Cream Pie day."

"I'm not hungry."

Charlotte poured Amelia a cup of water and bent the straw. She handed it to the brunette and settled back into the chair. "How's the pain?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fair enough." Charlotte put her hand on her stomach and dropped her head. "Listen, I know you're tryin' to tell me you're ok, that you're not interested in comin' out anytime soon, but please stop movin' 'round so much, baby boy." She rubbed the side of her belly and shifted on the chair. She pushed herself up with a groan, and walked into the bathroom. She opened the door a few minutes later and walked into the room. She yawned and felt her eyelids getting heavy. "I didn't realize how tired I was."

"You can go home. I'm ok, really."

"I'll come by before rounds tomorrow mornin' to check on ya—see how your night went and see if we can't get you up to the NICU to see your beautiful baby. Congrats."

"If she's still alive tomorrow."

"Hey, none of that."

"Goodnight, Charlotte," Amelia said, deflated.

"I'm gonna go home, but if you need to talk, just call me. Makayla is beautiful, you did what you could, now let Addison and the NICU nurses do the job I'm payin' 'em to do."

Amelia nodded and offered a halfhearted, "Ok."

"Congrats, momma." Charlotte smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked through the front door of the house and dropped her purse on the floor. She beelined it for the bathroom down the hall and slammed the door shut.<p>

Cooper walked out of the kitchen with a screaming infant on his hip. He smoothed down her hair and kissed the top of her head. "It's ok, Panda bear. Shhhh." He bounced her and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the block that was on the coffee table and handed it to her.

Ava immediately brought the purple block to her lips and sucked on the corner, her teeth sinking into the rubber. She sniffled and held the block tight in her hand.

He smiled and wiped away her tears using his thumb. "That's better, sweet girl." He turned his head when he heard footsteps. "I thought it was you."

Charlotte padded over to the couch and sat on the coffee table. "Was she crying? Her eyes and cheeks are red."

"She's a baby. Babies cry." He paused. "But the answer is yes. The loud noise frightened her a little, but she's ok now."

"Sorry. I was literally cryin' in the car 'cause I had to go to the bathroom so badly."

"How's Amelia?"

She shrugged. "I shouldn't have left. I know I shouldn't have left her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I'm worried." She switched positions, sitting next to Cooper on the couch. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, and hooked her arm around his. "She just gave birth at thirty weeks to a baby who's gonna have to stay in the NICU for a while. Plus she had to have a C-section. Depression plus pain spells out disaster when you're dealin' with a recovering addict."

"She's a strong woman. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"She is not herself right now, Coop."

"Let Amelia worry about herself, Char. You need to focus on your and our baby's health."

She separated from him. "So what? I—I—I just turn a blind eye to this? Pretend Amelia's all sunshine and rainbows right now and act as if she won't ask for stronger pain medication? I can't do that. I won't do that." She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Charlotte." He got up and followed her into the kitchen. He sighed and rested against the wall. "What are you gonna do?"

She let out a frustrated sigh and sank into a chair at the kitchen table. She put her head in her hands and bit her bottom lip. "I don't know," she confessed. "Pray that she doesn't ask. Pray that she realizes she has someone else to think about now. Pray that she's strong enough to fight, strong enough to say no. Pray that she holds herself together for her baby girl. What else am I s'posed to do?" She lifted her head. "What I want to do is call the hospital and tell every doctor not to write her a prescription for stronger medication, call the pharmacy and tell the techs not to fill any prescription for her, but I can't. And you know why I can't? Because then everyone will know. Every doctor and nurse will know, and soon all her patients will know, and I can't do that to her. Not after what she's done for me."

"She won't give in. She knows, Char, she knows what she'd lose if she gives in."

"That's what scares me, Coop. She doesn't know. I told her I'd be back tomorrow mornin' before rounds to check on her and bring her up to see her daughter, and you know what she told me?"

"What?"

"Said said if the baby's still alive. She's scared and she blames herself for this, despite every attempt of mine to knock that thought out of her head. So she doesn't know what she'll lose."

"That's not the same thing, Char. Just because she's scared that her baby girl won't survive, doesn't mean she doesn't know what she'll lose."

"If she knows she has to stay strong for her daughter, she'll probably think it doesn't matter 'cause the baby's gonna die anyway, and her career obviously didn't stop her last time, so it is the same thing."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"I'm not askin' you to tell me anythin'. I didn't ask you to throw your two cents in, Cooper, so just shut up. You don't know Amelia like I do and you certainly don't know a damn thin' about addiction."

"Sweetie."

"Don't 'sweetie' me, Cooper. I'm not in the mood." She stood up and walked out onto the patio. She sat by the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in. She closed her eyes and stared at her feet under the water.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ** I'm open to suggestions, so is there a__nything specific you want to see happen-with any of the characters?_

_or is there any characters you want to see more of? _

_Please review _

_:)_


	63. Chapter 63

Charlotte left the house the next morning before Cooper was even awake. She dropped Ava off at the daycare center and went straight to her office. She turned on her computer and slipped into her lab coat. She smoothed out the white fabric and pulled down her dress. She replaced the pen in her breast pocket, remembering that it was low on ink, and repositioned her nametag. She perused her emails quickly, making sure she didn't have something important she had to respond to, and left her office, heading up to Amelia's room.

Charlotte knocked on the door and made her way into the room. "Mornin', Amelia."

Amelia blinked her eyes open and pushed herself up on the pillow. "Morning," she said, her voice at about a whisper.

"How are you feelin'?"

Amelia shrugged. "Exhausted." She paused. "And the answer is no."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't give into temptation—I know that's what you're trying to get out of me."

Charlotte smiled and sat down in the chair. "That's good."

"I—I had Dr. Stevens write me a prescription, but that's as far as I went. I've looked at it several times, but I keep seeing her face. It's in the drawer. You can check for yourself. I didn't fill it."

"I trust you, Amelia." Charlotte paused. "I'm proud of you. I know how you feel." She smiled. "Givin' in is easy, but sayin' no is incredibly difficult."

Amelia nodded. "I didn't sleep last night."

"I figured."

"I just wish there was something I could have done differently."

"You did everythin' you could, Amelia. Nature just had other plans."

"I want to see her."

"Course." Charlotte stood up and pushed back the chair. She pulled the sheets off of Amelia, and helped her out of bed. She grabbed the wheelchair and guided Amelia into it. "How's it feel?"

"That took every amount of energy I had. I never want to do that again."

Charlotte nodded. "You have to move a little bit every day." She pushed the wheelchair out of the room and made her way down the hallway.

Amelia had her hand on her stomach, gently rubbing. "Ow."

Charlotte pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. "Try not to think about it."

"Hard not to."

They got into the elevator and Charlotte leaned against the wall. "We're about to go see your baby girl, try focusin' on that instead of the pain."

Amelia nodded. She could at least try that.

Charlotte's phone beeped in her pocket, so she took it out and glanced at it. It was a text from Cooper. She quickly replied: _Left early. Took Ava with me. Lunch? _She smiled when she read his reply message, and slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, Charlotte."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Cooper really loves you. You're a lucky bitch."

Charlotte twisted her mouth and let out a laugh. "I am lucky, but you've got a little girl now, tons of women would kill to be you."

Amelia sighed.

"What?"

"Addison."

"She still tryin'?"

Amelia nodded.

"She'll get her baby, Amelia. You shouldn't feel guilty for bein' happy 'bout this." The doors opened and Charlotte pushed Amelia down the corridor and into the NICU. She disinfected her hands, Amelia did too, and they went over to Makayla's isolette. Charlotte hooked her arm under Amelia's and helped her up to her feet. "Careful."

Amelia took a couple steps and cursed under her breath. She pressed her hand to the plastic wall of the incubator and looked inside. "Poor thing."

A nurse came over and smiled. "Good morning, Dr. King, Dr. Shepherd."

"How's she doin' this mornin', Sherry?"

"Gained half an ounce since yesterday. She'll gain more weight when her breathing normalizes. It takes a lot of energy for her to breathe at the moment, so she's burning more calories than normal."

"But half an ounce is good," Charlotte said, still holding onto Amelia.

"Can I hold her?"

"I don't see why not," Sherry said, opening up the incubator. "Sit down in the chair. I'll hand her to you."

Amelia nodded and Charlotte helped her into the chair. She got as comfortable as she could and let out a breath.

Sherry adjusted the newborn's wires and placed her in Amelia's outstretched arms.

Amelia held her daughter close to her chest and brushed her fingers over Makayla's soft, fuzzy head. Her eyes started to well up as she looked down at the frail baby in her arms. She held Makayla's small hand between her fingers and smiled. "Hi, I'm your mom."

Makayla wrapped her hand around Amelia's finger, holding on.

Charlotte looked on, a smile on her face. "How's it feel, momma?"

Amelia lifted her head. "It feels right." Her eyes fell back to her daughter. "It's almost a better high than drugs."

Charlotte nodded. "Um, I have to go check on some of my patients."

"Go. I'll have someone bring me back to my room." Amelia paused. "And I'm still gonna come to Ava's birthday party. I might not stay for as long as I would have, but I'll be there."

Charlotte smiled. "Great. I'll have someone to escape to."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you're making it out to be, Charlotte."

"I'm giving them a chance. I'll be the bigger person." Charlotte paused. "See ya later." She looked down at Makayla and touched her soft cheek. "And I'll see you later too, cutie." She smiled and walked out of the NICU.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was standing at the central nurses' station in the ER, scanning a patient chart, when she felt someone slide in beside her. She thought it was Cooper, but when she looked up, Pete was standing there, handing a chart to a nurse, oblivious to the blonde. "Hey, Pete."<p>

Pete blinked and turned his head. "Oh, hey, Charlotte. I didn't even see you there." He paused. "I heard about Amelia. How's she doing?"

"Better today than she was yesterday."

"And the baby?"

"The baby's doin' as well as expected."

"That's good to hear. When something is wrong with your child, it's the scariest thing in the world."

She nodded. "Tell me about it." She paused. "As you know, Ava's first birthday is coming up, are you and Violet coming to the barbecue?"

"I'm coming. You'll have to ask Violet if she's coming."

"So you and her are still—?"

"We tried the counseling thing, but you know Violet. She always had something to say about the technique the therapist for using, had to analyze everything I said, and tried to take over the counseling sessions several times. It was pointless, waste of time."

"If it's for your family, is it really a waste of time?" She paused. "I said this to a patient once, and I'm pretty sure it'll apply in your situation. Real life is hard, real life takes work but it doesn't cancel out the love."

He nodded.

"Cooper and I have been through everything, we've broken up and gotten back together, spent days not talking to each other, screamed at each other until both of us ran out of breath, but there's love there and that's what keeps us from falling apart. Do you love Violet?"

"Of course I do. She's the mother of my son."

"No, forget about your son for a second, and think about this: do you love her?"

He nodded and without hesitation, he said, "Yes, I still love her."

"That's the first step; now do the work, Pete." She smiled and closed the chart. "All that analyzing crap, that's who Violet is. Do what I do, and tune it out." She laughed and walked away.

* * *

><p>Cooper was sitting against the wall by Charlotte's office, his legs stretched out, Ava standing up in between them.<p>

Ava walked out into the middle of the hallway and turned around, looking right at her father and giggling.

"Come here, Panda bear." He got to his knees and pulled her into his arms. He tickled her and pretended to eat her nose.

Charlotte turned the corner and padded down the hallway. She smiled. "How long have you been sittin' here?"

He looked at his watch. "About ten minutes."

"Sorry."

"Busy morning?"

"You could say that." She unlocked her office door and opened it. "You got her from the daycare center?"

He nodded, pushing himself up. "I missed her, thought she could spend a little time with us while we have lunch." He picked Ava up and she immediately started squirming. "Ok, ok, Panda bear." He set her back down and stood back, watching her walk into Charlotte's office.

Charlotte crouched down and held out her arms. "Come to momma, sweet pea."

Ava collapsed into her mother's arms and jabbered a string of syllables.

Charlotte scooped her up and wiggled her toes. "Where are your shoes, baby girl?" She smiled and carried her over to the desk.

"How are Amelia and Makayla?"

"Amelia's doin' a lot better today. I think she just needed to see and hold her baby girl. She's not 100 percent, she probably won't be until Makayla's out of the NICU, but it's a start. And Makayla's doin' good. She gained half an ounce since yesterday, so that's a step in the right direction, right?"

"Definitely." He paused. "About last night."

She sighed as she sat in her office chair. "I'm sorry. I was tired and in a bad mood."

"It's ok, Char."

"I was just really worried 'bout Amelia, and I took it out on you, I'm sorry."

He walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "So we're ok?"

She smiled. "We're perfect."

He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers, giving her the good morning kiss he missed out on earlier. "I'm sorry too."

She shook her head. "I knew what you were sayin', Coop. I have to focus on me and the baby. I heard you, and I get it, but I can't just forget about Amelia. She's helped me so much—after I was raped, she was there, more than anyone else could. I care about her. I know I have me and the baby to think about and I shouldn't get wrapped up in other people's problems, but this is different."

He nodded and squeezed her shoulder. "I know, sweetie. I should have reworded what I said last night. I didn't mean you should just forget about Amelia, I was just saying that you shouldn't forget about yourself and the baby you're carrying."

She swallowed. "Let's do lunch. I'm starvin'."

"Tell you what. I'll go to the cafeteria, get us something to eat, and we can eat lunch in your office."

"Embarrassed to be seen with me?"

He sighed. "Just saving you a trip up to the cafeteria, Char. You're beautiful, you're gorgeous." He smiled. "I'll even treat you to a massage afterwards. You look like you've been on your feet all day, so I know you're in need of a good foot rub."

"Relax, Coop, I was only kiddin'." She smiled. "And as long as you're offerin', a massage sounds great."

He laughed. "And maybe you can give me a massage too?"

"We'll see."

He kissed her again and rubbed Ava's head.

"Chicken salad—crispy chicken, not grilled—extra croutons, two pickles, a side of baby carrots, an iced tea, and a piece of chocolate raspberry cake, please."

"That's a lot of food."

"Callin' me fat?"

He shook his head, realizing how bad that sounded. "Like I said, you're beautiful."

"I'm starvin', Coop. I've been runnin' 'round this hospital all mornin'. My stomach is growlin'. I have that uncomfortable nauseous feelin' you get when you're hungry."

He nodded. "I didn't say I wasn't going to get you the food you wanted, I was just making an observation."

"Well quit makin' observations and get me my lunch." She paused. "Sorry, that sounded greedy. Thank you, Coop. I'm grateful, I'm just really hungry."

He smiled. "It's ok. I'll be right back." He opened the door and slipped out into the hallway, walking towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>thanks for the suggestions<em> :)

_please review _


	64. Chapter 64

Charlotte had a new routine that started a couple days ago—get up, shower, eat a piece of toast with peach jam, go to work, check her email, and then visit Amelia. Today was rare though—she didn't have to work, Mason was off from school, and Cooper was on a house-call. She was overwhelmed, for sure, but she would have to get used to it. She was going to have another baby in four months. She decided to take the kids to see Amelia. She wanted to check on her anyway, and she had to bring the kids because she didn't have any other choice.

Charlotte buckled the infant—the very cranky, antsy, uncontrollable infant—into the stroller, and made her way down the hallway to Amelia's room. "Ava, please." Charlotte had a headache—a particularly strong one—and her daughter wasn't helping subdue the pain.

Mason sighed. "I have to go to the bathroom, momma."

"You're not five years old, Mason. If you have to go to the bathroom, go to the bathroom. I don't need to hold your hand, do I?" She paused and lowered her voice—Ava wasn't the only one who was cranky this morning. "There's a bathroom in Amelia's room."

He nodded and they continued down the hallway. When they reached Amelia's room, he ran in, "Hey, Amelia, bye, Amelia," he said, disappearing into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

The loud sound startled Ava, causing her to cry, disturbing the silence that Charlotte had finally managed to get from the infant.

Charlotte unbuckled the baby and bounced Ava on her hip. "Shhhh, baby girl." She brushed her lips against Ava's forehead and ran her hand down her back. "You're ok, sweet pea." She finally got her settled after about two minutes of bouncing. She walked over to the bed and sank down in the chair, still there from three days ago when she pushed it over to the bed after Amelia's delivery. "Good mornin'."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "From the look on your face, I can tell it's anything but a good morning."

"It's not—at all. Ava was up half the night for God knows what reason, givin' me even less sleep than the baby boy in my womb is allowin' me to get, and Mason was at Matt's house until close to ten last night, shoveling loads of crap into his system 'cause Matt's momma let's her son eat whatever he wants, including a whole bucket of candy. Mason spent the night barfing up whatever junk he ate. It was a rough night in the King-Freedman household. Mason doesn't have school and his stomach is still a little upset, Ava's tired and cranky, Cooper's on a house-call on the other side of town, and I'm runnin' on less than two minutes of sleep. It's been a fun mornin'."

"So why the hell are you here?"

"Good question." Charlotte paused. "I wanted to see how you were feelin'."

"And you couldn't have used a phone? You look horrible."

"Good. That was the look I was goin' for, actually."

Amelia cracked a smile. "I'm fine, walked up and down the hallway twice last night."

"Glad to hear it. How's the pain?"

"Better, annoying, but better—that's a lie. It's worse."

Mason walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, picking up his legs and pushing back against the footboard. He let out a breath and yawned.

"Feel better, sweetie?" Charlotte asked, looking at his relaxed expression.

Mason nodded. "Loads. I didn't think I was gonna make it."

Charlotte smiled. "Sorry I yelled before. I wasn't mad at you."

"I know, momma." He paused and looked at Amelia. "How's Makayla?"

"She lost a pound, so she's half a pound less than she was at birth, and her lungs are getting worse. She was put on a ventilator earlier this morning."

"Oh, Amelia, I'm sorry," Charlotte said. "I had no idea."

"I'm trying not to think about it. I popped four stitches earlier when I found out about the vent, so I can hardly move."

"Ouch," Mason exclaimed, cringing.

Amelia nodded. "Quadruple ouch."

Charlotte adjusted the baby in her arms. "Do you want me to check on Makayla for you?"

Amelia shook her head. "I don't wanna know."

"It'll make you feel more at ease."

"Or it could make things worse. Being in the dark is better."

There was a forceful knock on the doorframe and a nurse came in, out of breath. "Dr. King, we need you."

"I'm not workin' today, Lucy." Charlotte sighed. "What's the problem?"

"There's a disturbance in the ER."

"Have Dr. Harrison handle it. He's takin' over for me today."

"Dr. Harrison is in surgery."

"Ok, fine. Give me a few minutes and I'll be down."

"Hurry. Three doctors are already down with injuries—all minor—and all the nurses are hiding. No one knows what's going on."

"Call security."

"Ok, Dr. King." Lucy ran out of the room and down the hallway.

Charlotte sighed. "So much for my day off." She stood up and hoisted Ava higher up on her hip.

"Give me the baby. Go see what's going on."

"Are you sure? I can bring her to the daycare center."

"It's not a problem. I need a distraction."

Charlotte nodded and reluctantly handed over her daughter. "Mason, behave yourself. No funny business. I'll be back as soon as I can get away." She kissed Ava on the top of her head and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Mason watched Charlotte leave and sighed.<p>

Amelia shifted on the mattress and rocked Ava in her arms. "She looks so much like Charlotte, doesn't she?"

Mason nodded with another sigh. "She does."

"Ok, I'll bite. What's wrong? You keep sighing. What's on your mind, kid?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. You're half Cooper, you're his mini-me, he loves to open his yap. Charlotte's the one that's always tightlipped and you don't have any of her DNA, so what's up?"

Mason swallowed and played with the crumpled sheet in front of him.

Amelia looked at Ava and brushed some blonde hair to the side. "How do you like being a big brother?"

He shrugged.

"Ok, seriously, what's wrong?"

He sighed and pulled his legs to his chest. "Does my momma ever talk about me?"

"All the time, why?"

"No reason. Just asking."

"Someone doesn't just ask that, Mason."

"I was excited to have a baby brother, but now, now, I don't know if I am."

"Why aren't you excited anymore?"

"'Cause—never mind, it's stupid."

"Spill it."

He nodded. "I'm not hers."

"We all know that, Mason—."

"I'm not hers, but Ava is and this new baby will be hers too. She's got a girl and a boy—where does that leave me? When Ethan comes, she won't need me anymore."

"Charlotte loves you."

"Maybe she's just loving me until the new baby comes."

"Charlotte loved you when she was pregnant with your sister, she loved you after she was born, she loves you now even if she's pregnant with your brother, and she'll love you after he's born. Charlotte doesn't fake love, Mason, and she certainly doesn't say she loves someone if she doesn't 100 percent mean it. She's not that kind of person. It took her years to say 'I love you' out loud to your dad. You've got a special place in Charlotte's heart, Mason."

His shoulders dropped as he sighed. "Positive?"

Amelia smiled. "You bet." She paused. "Has Charlotte ever given you a reason to doubt that she loves you?"

He shook his head. "No—she's been—when my mom was sick, she was the only one who didn't lie to me and she's been—she acts like my mom, not _my _mom, but _a_ mom, but she's better than a mom. She takes care of me and she made me feel better after Ava was born—even if she sent me to that shrink. I love her and I know she loves me too, but—I don't know."

Amelia nodded.

"I just wish she wasn't always working."

"Yeah, that's a drag, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Since Ava was born, she's not working as much, but there are always times like, well times like this when she has to go to work, and it sucks—I mean, it stinks."

Amelia laughed. "But at least she's got a cool job—she's not a postal worker or a dog walker."

"She helps people—she helped my mom as much as she could—and I know she has to work. That's how you make money, you work for it, but I wish she didn't have to work so much or I wish that her schedule was more predictable."

Amelia nodded. "I understand." She focused on the sleeping baby in her arms and gently stroked Ava's blonde hair. "Charlotte really loves Ava, doesn't she?"

"She really does."

"I hope I get to love Makayla as much as Charlotte loves Ava." Amelia felt pressure behind her eyes and the slight uncomfortable pooling of tears in the corners. She swallowed. "It's scary to think that the next time I go visit her, she may not be alive. I worry about that."

Mason nodded. "Yeah. That's how my momma felt when Ava was missing and I was scared too. I thought it was my fault 'cause I didn't really like her at first. I didn't want her around 'cause I thought my parents loved her more than me." He paused. "But she was ok, I'm glad she was ok. I was so scared."

Amelia sighed and brushed her thumb against Ava's cheek. "I'm scared too. The not knowing part is really hard."

Mason nodded. "You know when my mom was in the hospital and you said she was gonna die in a week or whatever? I got to see her once and then I had to wait until she died. I'd wake up and wonder if my mom was still alive or if she was dead. It was scary, not knowing, but at least I got to say goodbye, I got to tell her I loved her one last time. Death is scary sometimes."

Amelia let out a breath and held Ava's hand.

Mason shifted on the mattress, pressing his back more against the footboard. "But you should have my momma go check on Makayla 'cause she's not dead, she's alive, and as long as she's alive, she needs her mom, she really needs her mom now 'cause she's just a little tiny baby. My mom was gonna die, everybody said she was gonna die and that there was nothing anyone could do, but Makayla isn't dying, she's fighting, and there's still stuff you doctors can do to help her."

Amelia nodded.

"You gotta stop acting like she's dead 'cause she's not, and she won't die 'cause there's a lot of doctors that are helping her and she's small but she's a fighter, she's a strong one and a half pounder."

"I see Charlotte's rubbed off on you. You've got her knack for advice giving."

"I learn from the best."

Amelia smiled.

"I prayed for Makayla the other night. I talked to God and told him about her. I think he heard me. He must have had earplugs in when I was talking to him about my mom, but I'm pretty sure he heard me this time. But if he didn't, I talked to my mom and told her to tell God herself, just in case he didn't hear me. I know she heard me. I know she was listening."

Amelia nodded. "Thanks, Mason. I appreciate it, Makayla appreciates it." She paused. "And you have nothing to worry about, Mason. Charlotte loves you. She really, truly loves you. She feels like you're her biological son. She feels like you're a part of her. You can be excited about your new baby brother because she doesn't love you any less because he's got half her DNA. You're very special to her, Mason, a new baby, boy or girl, isn't going to change that."

Mason smiled and let out a breath. "I really do love her. If I had to have a new mom, I'm glad it was her."

"She was worried about that—you loving her and her being able to be your living mom. You're her first child, that's how she sees it. She had to learn to be a parent because of you, and since she loved you so much, she wanted to try and have a baby of her own. You helped her realize what she wanted. Before you, she wasn't planning on having kids yet. Your dad was giving her time to decide if she wanted them, but you came along, and pushed her to the decision faster."

Mason smiled wider. "She's a good momma, a great momma, even."

"You should tell her that."

"I'll tell her that when she's done working."

"Hey, do you think you can help me with something?"

He scrunched up his face. "I'm not giving you a sponge bath."

Amelia laughed. "Nothing like that, Mason."

"Then what do you need my help with?"

"I want to go see Makayla, but I can't go up by myself. I'm not strong enough to do that."

"What can I do?"

"First, bring over that wheelchair and then take Ava from me for a minute while I get into the chair."

Mason nodded and got off the bed. He pushed over the wheelchair and scooped Ava out of Amelia's arms. He rocked her back and forth, soothing her back to sleep.

Amelia slowly got into the wheelchair and settled into the leather. She winced, tearing a little at the wave of pain, but it soon passed into a dull throb. She looked at Mason. "Ok." She turned herself around, so the wheelchair was facing the door. "Now, hand me Ava. Do you think you can handle pushing me down the hallway?"

He gave the infant to Amelia and held onto the handles. He channeled his energy and pushed Amelia, it was surprisingly easy. "I've been working out with my dad."

"I can tell." Amelia smiled. "You can take as many breaks as you want or need."

"I don't need any breaks."

"I'm hope my daughter will be as cool as you are."

"I am pretty cool, aren't I?"

"The coolest."

Mason pushed Amelia out of the hospital room and down the hallway towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>It was close to 12:30 PM when things in the ER were settled. Charlotte walked down the hallway and into Amelia's room. She stopped in the doorway and smiled.<p>

Amelia was asleep with Mason on his back at the end of the bed, Ava lying on her stomach on top of his, his arm draped gingerly over her.

Charlotte walked into the room and gently stroked her son's brown hair, her pinky skimming his forehead.

Mason opened his eyes and squinted, getting used to the fluorescent light above his head. "You're back," he whispered, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Charlotte nodded and picked Ava up off Mason's chest.

Ava squirmed and started to whimper, which turned into full blown screaming a couple seconds later.

Charlotte bounced her on her hip and kissed the top of her head. "You're wet and hungry. I know, sweet pea."

Amelia woke up to the screaming and blinked rapidly. "Huh?"

"My kids wear you out?"

Amelia laughed. "It's the other way around."

"I should probably head home." Charlotte paused. "Thanks to the deranged man who decided that the ER was a boxing ring, I have six hours of paperwork ahead of me—on my day off."

"How bad?"

"My bloody lip and swollen cheek should tell you how bad," Charlotte said, wincing slightly.

"I was gonna ask what happened."

Ava started breathing heavy as her crying rose in volume.

"Shhh, baby girl. Breathe." Charlotte paused. "I'm gonna change her diaper first, and then go up to the cafeteria and get her something to eat." She grabbed the diaper bag off the floor and walked into the bathroom. She walked back out with a slightly less cranky infant and looked at Mason. "You're comin' with me, bud. Say goodbye to Amelia."

Mason smiled. "Bye, Amelia. Hope Makayla will be ok."

"She's a fighter, right?"

"She's a fighter." He hopped off the bed, a little unsteady on his feet. "Whoa."

"Careful, sweetie," Charlotte said, trying to calm Ava down, but looking at Mason.

"I gotta pee first."

"Ok." Charlotte sat on the edge of the bed while Mason disappeared into the bathroom. "How were they? Be honest."

"Mason and I had a very production talk. I went to see Makayla—."

"You did? I thought you didn't want to know."

"Mason convinced me to go see her."

"He did?"

"We had a very production talk," Amelia repeated.

"Well, I'm glad he convinced you."

Amelia smiled. "Me too." She paused. "He had some nice things to say about you, but I'll let him tell you."

"Nice things?"

"Trust me, you'll wanna listen to what he has to say."

"Of course I'll listen."

The bathroom door opened and Mason was standing there. "I'm all good."

"Great." Charlotte stood up. "Thank you for watchin' them for me, Amelia."

"It was good. The kid had some valid points and Ava's as cute as a button."

"He learns from the best and she gets her looks from me."

"That's what he said and I know, she looks exactly like you. You sure she's Cooper's?"

Charlotte glared at her.

"Kidding."

"Keep me posted on Makayla."

"I will."

Charlotte put Ava into her stroller, buckling her in, and ran her hand over Mason's head. "Your sister's starvin' and so am I. You hungry?"

"Kind of, as long as it's not another piece of candy or something sweet." He rubbed his stomach.

"Learn your lesson?"

"Boy did I ever."

Charlotte smiled and they walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **There will be some special guests in the next chapter _

_Please review :)_


	65. Chapter 65

Charlotte was stopped at a red light on the way back to the house, Ava screaming in the backseat, Mason sitting silently, staring out the window. Charlotte glanced in the rearview mirror. "Mason, try to calm her down. Rub her stomach, put her pacifier in her mouth, play with her toes, make funny faces at her. Can you do that for me? I can't concentrate on the road with her screamin' like that."

"Why's she so fussy today?"

"My guess is she misses your daddy. He was gone 'fore she woke up, hasn't gotten to say hi to him yet today. Or she's comin' down with somethin'. Just please, try to distract her."

Mason nodded. "I can try, momma."

"Thank you."

Mason switched to the middle seat and tried tickling Ava, only a weak smile resulting. "Ok, baby sis, I see you don't wanna be tickled today." He kissed her on the cheek and messed up her hair. "You have a very powerful set of lungs." He put her pacifier into her mouth, which helped quell her boisterous cries for about five seconds before she spit it out, it falling back down against her chest. "Plan C? Ok, Ava. Let's try funny faces. You love my funny faces." He stuck out his tongue, made his eyes bug out of his head, and stretched his mouth out with his fingers. He relaxed his face and sighed. "Nothing? Really?" Mason grabbed her rubber keys from the seatback pocket and handed them to her. "Please? It's ok, Ava. Daddy's gonna be home soon. You'll get to smile at him and give him a hug soon. Just suck on these and stop crying." He wiped away his sister's tears and pressed his lips to her temple. He let her wrap her hand around his finger while she sucked and nibbled her multi-colored keys. The car fell almost silent.

"Thank you, Mase," Charlotte said, glancing at her children in the rearview mirror, while paying attention to the road at the same time. "I knew you could do it."

"She's not in a good mood."

Charlotte shook her head. "Maybe she's got another tooth comin' in. I don't know what's botherin' her, but you're right, she's not in a good mood at all." She paused. "She's tired too, which isn't helping. Just keep talkin' to her. That should keep her calm until we get home."

Mason nodded and brushed his thumb against Ava's little hand. "Don't cry. Daddy's gotta work 'cause he helps a lot of kids, you'll understand when you get bigger, but he'll be home later. People say I'm just like him so I can be a substitute until he gets home. You just gotta stop crying and smile." He tried tickling her again and this time, she giggled, dropping the keys into her lap and smiling. "There you go."

Charlotte turned onto their street and then into their driveway. She noticed a moving van across the street with a whole bunch of boxes stacked up high. "Looks like we're gettin' new neighbors, Mase."

Mason looked out the window. "Hope there are kids." He unbuckled Ava from her car seat and unbuckled himself. He opened the door and jumped out. He scooped Ava up and cradled her in his arms.

Ava closed her eyes and fell asleep, finally tiring herself out.

Charlotte smiled. "Would ya look at that? Big brother's got the magic touch." She kissed the top of Mason's head. "Let's go inside."

"Momma?"

"Yeah, Mase?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Ok?"

"Not outside. Inside. It's hot."

"Ok." She unlocked the front door and held it open. "Let's get her in her crib 'fore she wakes up screamin' again." They filed upstairs, putting Ava down for a nap, and coming back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was in the kitchen, arranging Ritz crackers on a plate while Mason was in the living room, lying on his stomach, on a bunch of pillows, playing a videogame. She walked out with the plate of crackers, and set it on the coffee table with a tall glass of iced tea. "Whatcha playin'?"<p>

"It's a racing game."

"I can see that. I was lookin' for what the name of it was." She sat down on the pillows, pressing her back against the coffee table. She took a sip of her drink and nibbled on a cracker.

"Oh. It's Need For Speed: Nitro."

"Cool car." She smiled. "So what're we gonna talk about?"

He paused his game and sat next to her, hugging a pillow in his lap. "I wanted to tell you that—I wanted to tell you that you're a great momma."

She blinked and choked on bits of cracker. _This must be what Amelia was talkin' 'bout. _

"Are you ok?"

She smiled, wiping a single tear from her cheek, and swallowed a huge gulp of iced tea. "I'm ok." She paused and grabbed onto his belt loop, pulling him closer to her. "Why are you so far away?" She laughed. "You think I'm a great momma?"

He nodded, suddenly embarrassed, his cheeks tinged red. "Uh-huh."

"Well, I think you're an awesome son."

"Really?"

"You bet." She paused. "And thank you. It means a lot. Glad all my effort's payin' off."

"Are you gonna take time off of work when Ethan comes?"

She nodded. "I'll be home for six weeks, unless there are complications."

"Good—that you'll be home, not that there may be complications."

"I got that, Mase." She studied him, noticing he was now staring at a crack in the floor. "Mason?"

He lifted his head and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm the queen of sayin' nothin' is wrong when there really is somethin' wrong. I know you're lyin'. What's wrong? You can tell me."

He let out a breath. "You work a lot—more than my dad."

"I've got a more important job than your daddy does—and I've got two of 'em."

He nodded. "Yeah, um, I know that."

She shifted, so she was facing him. She put her hand on his knee and sighed. "Am I workin' too much? Is that what you're tryin' to tell me, Mase?"

He shrugged.

"I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

"Go get the calendar on the desk in the kitchen and I'll tell you."

He was confused but did as he was told. He came back into the living room, sitting back down, and handed Charlotte the calendar. "What are you gonna do with the calendar?"

"You got a pen or a crayon on ya?"

He checked his pockets as a joke. "I'll go get something to write with." He pushed himself up and grabbed a pen from the kitchen. He dropped it in her lap when he came back, and sat down. "So what are you gonna do with the calendar?"

"Once a month for as long as you want, I'm gonna take the day off of work and you and me are gonna do somethin'—whatever you want, doesn't matter. I'll let you skip school if there's nothin' important goin' on in class that day or we'll go after school if you have a test or somethin' like that, but once a month, we're gonna do somethin'."

"So why do we need the calendar?"

"Because you're gonna circle one random date, and I'm gonna make my schedule 'round that date."

"What about emergencies?"

"Unless they involve you, Ava, Ethan, or Cooper, my pager will be turned off. I'm not the only doctor in the hospital and security can do more about crazy emergencies like what happened today, than I can. I'll have more paperwork to deal with, but you are worth it. Plus, it's only one day a month, there are plenty more. The hospital can survive without me for a day—at least I hope it can." She paused. "So circle your dates, they can be any day of the week, even Saturday 'cause I work Saturdays sometimes."

He smiled and got to town marking up the calendar with black pen.

"But I have to warn you ahead a time, I'm 24 weeks pregnant, so what we do may have to be modified a little. And this month is a little crazy 'cause of Ava's birthday, but this will start next month."

He nodded. "I figured." He finished circling and smiled. "This is serious?"

She smiled. "Mmhmm. I'll even pinky swear to it." She held up her hand, separating her pinky from the rest of her fingers slightly and hooking it around his. She moved her hand up and down and then they separated. She hugged him and pushed his hair out of his face. "But for some crazy reason I have to go into work or you're sick or Ava's sick or something like that, we'll just pick an alternative date for later in the month."

"So this actual gonna happen? Just you and me? No dad, Ava, Ethan when he gets here?"

"Just you and me, sweetie, and yes, this is actual gonna happen. I promise." She paused. "You could have told me this a long time ago, Mase. You can talk to me about anythin' and I mean anythin'."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Am I really an awesome son?"

She laughed and messed up his hair. "The most awesome son a mother can ask for," she said, touching the tip of his nose with her finger.

"But what about Ethan?"

"I haven't met him yet, but all three of you guys are special. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because Ethan will be the baby, Ava's the only girl, and you, you'll always be my first kid—no one can take that title away from you."

"But I'm not yours. I'm my dad's and my mom's."

"And you think that matters? You think your daddy's parents thought he wasn't their son 'cause he didn't have their DNA? Not in the least, Mase. DNA isn't the only thing that matters and it certainly doesn't matter in this house. I love you even if you can from some other woman's egg."

He scrunched his face. "That's gross."

She laughed. "Good. Keep thinkin' it's gross for a very long time."

"I love you too, momma. I really do."

She smiled and lifted up his chin, so they were looking directly at each other. "Anythin' else you wanna talk about?"

He shook his head. "I think I'm good."

"Well, if you think of anythin' else, let me know."

"Can I go swimming?"

"Course you can."

"I can do a front flip now. You wanna see?"

She shuddered. "That sounds dangerous."

"I'm always really careful—jump far enough out and don't jump in the shallow end."

"I don't wanna take you to the ER for a cracked open skull, ever. Be careful."

He nodded. "I've been practicing. I've gotten really good. The only thing bad that's happened is I belly flopped a few times. That really hurts."

"Not as much as cracked open skull will."

He laughed. "If I crack my head open, I won't do anymore front flips."

"Very funny. Go get your suit on, crazy."

He smiled and shot up to his feet. "You won't be disappointed. I'm gonna start a How-To course on front flipping. I accept donations—cash only."

She couldn't hide her smile. "I'll take everyone out for ice cream tonight, my treat—that's the only donation you're gonna get out of me, aside from your allowance."

"Ice cream donations work too." He laughed and went up the steps, skipping a stair each time.

* * *

><p>The next day, Charlotte went up to the NICU to see how Makayla was doing. She wasn't paying attention and ran into some man, standing to the side in the entrance. She stepped back. "Sorry," they said in unison. She lifted her head and blinked. "Derek?"<p>

Derek nodded. "Oh, hey, Charlotte."

"What're you doin' here?"

"I heard I had a niece."

"You do indeed. Does Amelia know you're here?"

"Not yet. I came up here first."

She felt someone pull on her pant leg, so she turned her head. "And who's this little cutie?" She bent down and scooped the toddler up in her arm. "Hey, there."

"Zola, can you say hi?"

Zola just smiled and giggled.

"She's being shy today."

"That's ok."

Derek took his daughter from Charlotte and bounced her on his hip. "Is she ok?"

"Your niece or your sister?"

"Both."

"Amelia's doin' ok. She's got a lot of emotional stuff goin' on and she had to have a C-section so she's dealin' with the physical stuff that goes with that." She paused. "Makayla is quite a fighter. She stopped breathin' on her own yesterday mornin', and she lost some weight, but that's normal with preemies. Their weight can fluctuate. She's holdin' on."

"Her name's Makayla? Addison didn't mention she had a name when she called." He paused to tend to the squirmy toddler in his arms. "What, Zola? What?" He tickled her and smiled.

"So Addison called ya?"

"Thought I should know what's going on with my sister because Amelia surely isn't going to tell me what's going on."

"She's a tough nut to crack sometimes." She paused. "Amelia's in room 5210, by the way, but since you're up here, you wanna meet your niece?"

Derek nodded. "Zo-Zo, you wanna meet your baby cousin?"

Zola smiled.

"Yeah? Ok, let's go." Derek followed Charlotte over to the isolette.

"Meet, Makayla Hope Shepherd."

Derek rested his hand on the plastic and smiled. "She looks like Amelia. She's tiny, but I can tell that she looks just Amelia did when she was a baby." He adjusted the toddler on his hip. "Look, Zo, it's your cousin. That's Makayla."

Zola reached her arms out. "Baby Mak."

Derek laughed. "That's right, Zo-Zo."

"She's adorable—your baby girl."

"Thanks." He looked at her. "Oh, I didn't even notice that you're pregnant. Congratulations."

"I'm pregnant?"

"I just assumed, I'm—."

She laughed. "I'm only messin' with ya. I know I'm pregnant."

"I heard about Erica. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "You win some, you lose some."

"How's, what was his name, her son?"

"Mason. He's doin' great." She looked down when her pager went off. She looked at it and sighed. "Well, I gotta go, but Amelia's in room 5210," she repeated. "I suggest you go see her." She smiled and waved to Zola. "Bye, Zola."

"Can you wave bye-bye to Charlotte?"

Zola waved. "Buh-bye."

"Bye." She turned around and walked out of the NICU. _Oh, Addison, you're gonna be in trouble. _She laughed and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	66. Chapter 66

_Sorry for the delay...enjoy_

* * *

><p>It was around four o'clock when Charlotte made her way to Amelia's hospital room. She knocked on the door and smiled. "I see I interrupted a little family reunion."<p>

Amelia looked away from her niece, who she was currently holding, and focused on Charlotte. "This is Zola."

"I know. I ran into Derek in the NICU." She paused. "Where is he?"

"He went outside, his wife called—she couldn't come, she's stuck at the hospital."

Charlotte nodded. "How are you feelin'?"

"I'm getting discharged tomorrow."

"I heard." Charlotte sat on the chair and looked at Zola. "We meet again. Man, she's cute."

Amelia nodded, letting out a soft sigh.

"Your baby girl's doin' just fine, Amelia. She gained half a pound and her stats are stable. She's movin' 'round in her isolette more."

"When I imagined what it would be like to give birth, not going home with my daughter wasn't part of it."

"No one imagines that—no one wants to think that—but Makayla's in good hands, I'm makin' sure of it, and no one's stoppin' you from comin' here every day and sittin' with her. She needs to hear your voice, she needs to feel your touch. She'll get stronger every day. It's just gonna take time—you know that."

Amelia nodded.

"Hang in there, Amelia."

"I am—I'm doing my best. Mason really helped."

"What'd he say? I mean, about you, I know what he said 'bout me, he told me."

Amelia smiled and shifted on the mattress, adjusting the toddler.

"Here, I'll take her." Charlotte stood up and took Zola. She sat back down, setting the toddler on her lap.

Zola immediately started playing with Charlotte's necklace.

Charlotte rubbed Zola's back and looked at Amelia. "So what'd he say?"

"Right." Amelia swallowed. "Well, he told me he prayed for Makayla."

"That's sweet."

Amelia nodded. "And he told me that my baby's still alive and that as long as she was still alive, she really needed her mom. He then told me to stop acting like she's dead because she's alive and that she has a lot of doctors helping her. He said that she was small, but she was a fighter. And I quote him, 'she's a strong one and a half pounder.' Well, now she's two pounds."

Charlotte smiled. "That's my boy, and he's right. Makayla needs her mom more than ever right now. She may be tiny, but she's aware of who's fussin' over her the most. Don't let it be the NICU nurses."

"I just don't think I can look at her with all those wires and tubes. I don't think I can watch her be in that much pain. I'm a surgeon, I fix things, but I can't fix this."

Charlotte nodded. "Believe me I know. When Ava was in pain after—well, after the whole Tom thing, it was hard. I'm a doctor, I take patients' pain away every day, I make things better, but I was helpless. There was nothin' I could do. Cooper was the same way. He takes care of kids for a livin'." She paused. "As hard as it is to stomach sometimes, you just gotta be there. It really does help."

Amelia nodded.

"Just 'cause you're hidin' out in here all day, it doesn't mean the problem's goin' away. Makayla is still in the NICU, fightin', whether you're sittin' by her side or not. Just think about this. She's strugglin', but do you really want her to be alone or do you want her to have that one constant in her life? You choose." Charlotte looked at Zola. "You are too cute." She smiled. "I should probably head home. Mason told me I work too much as it is."

"How did your talk with him go?"'

"It was good. Knowin' that at least one of my kids appreciates what I'm doin', it helps. He's a good kid. I wouldn't trade him for anythin'."

"Did he tell you that if he had to have a new mom, he's glad it was you?"

Charlotte blinked and turned to look at the brunette. "No, he didn't."

"Well, he told me that."

Charlotte smiled and tilted her chin up, closing her eyes and swallowing, biting back emotion. She opened her eyes a few seconds later and let out a breath. She stood up and handed Zola back to Amelia. She waved to the toddler. "I'm sure I'll see you later. Bye."

Zola giggled. "Buh-bye." She growled and pulled at her lips.

Charlotte laughed. "She's a feisty one, isn't she? Her momma and daddy gotta watch out for her." She looked at Amelia. "Makayla needs her momma—look past the tubes and wires and just hold onto the hope. You're gonna be able to take her home someday soon."

Amelia looked at Zola and smiled at her niece. "Zola."

Zola turned her head and giggled. She curled into a ball and nuzzled her face into Amelia's neck, giving her soft, slobbery kisses.

Charlotte smiled. "Isn't that sweet?"

Amelia kissed the top of Zola's head and picked up her little hand. "Pretty nails, Zo," she said, admiring the pink nail polish on her niece's fingers. "I like your butterfly clips too."

Zola lifted her head and smiled. "Da-da."

"Can you show me how much you love your daddy, Zo?"

Zola spread out her arms wide. "Da-da love Zo," she said, her voice soft. "Zo love da-da."

Charlotte couldn't help but smile at them. "I'll talk to you later, Amelia." She walked out of the room, almost running into Derek again. "Sorry. I really gotta start watchin' where I'm goin'." She laughed and disappeared down the hallway.

Derek took her place by the bedside and took Zola from his sister. They resumed the conversation they were having before his phone rang.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked through the front door of the house and slipped out of her jacket, hanging it up on a wall hook. She dropped her briefcase down on the floor, propping it up against the shoe rack, and set her purse on the table. She took off her high heels and walked towards the table against the wall. She picked up the stack of mail and perused it, looking for something other than junk mail. She found a card from Landry in between the rest of the useless mail. She slid her nail across the top, slicing the envelope open. There was a little magnet inside, that was it. She raised an eyebrow and flipped it over, scanning it. She coughed and her hands went numb, the magnet crashing to the floor, the envelope fluttering down to her feet.<p>

Cooper walked down the stairs and smiled. "Hey, you're home. There's a card from your brother."

She nodded. "I know. I just opened it."

"He hardly sends you anything, except on your birthday—it's not your birthday, is it?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not my birthday. You should know when my birthday is."

"I do."

She rolled her eyes again. "My baby brother's gettin' married. It was a save the date magnet, formal invitation's comin' soon."

"I didn't even know your brother had a girlfriend."

"That makes two of us." She paused. "He's known the girl forever, though—daughter of one of my daddy's friends. She and Landry grew up together. She's practically like my sister."

"Well, she's going to be your sister."

"I guess." She smiled. "I'm happy for 'im. It's 'bout time he grew up."

"How was work? We missed you here."

"I ran into Derek."

"Amelia's brother, Derek?"

She nodded. "And his baby girl, Zola."

"So when's your brother's wedding?"

"Next September—September 15th."

"Almost a year from now."

She nodded.

"Taking the kids to Alabama—that'll be a crazy trip."

"No kiddin'." She laughed. "I don't normally ask, but can you give me a foot rub?"

He smiled. "Of course. Your feet sore?"

"Mmhmm, swollen too."

Mason ran down the steps, stomping on Charlotte's foot with his sneakers.

"Ow, damn it—Mason!"

Mason stopped short and spun around. He stood erect and looked at her.

"Why are you runnin'?"

"I'm playing hide-n-go-seek with Matt. He was already on 97, counting to 100. I had to find a spot quick."

"You know better."

"Sorry, momma."

"We don't run in the house, save that for outside."

"Yes, momma."

"Now, go find a spot to hide—walk, please."

Mason nodded. "Sorry, momma; won't happen again, momma."

"It better not."

Mason walked away, hiding in the laundry room behind the washing machine.

Cooper brushed his thumbs against Charlotte's cheeks, wiping away her tears. "Are you ok?"

"No." She limped over to the couch and sank into the cushions. She swung her legs around and leaned back on the armrest.

He walked over to her and sat down by her feet. He gently skimmed over top of her right foot with his finger, feeling the indents of his son's sneaker in her skin.

She sucked in air and felt tears build up in her eyes. "Ow."

"Your fourth and pinky toe might be broken. I think your foot's ok, but it's pretty swollen and tender."

She sighed. "I'm fine."

"You're crying. It hurts like hell, doesn't it?"

"I didn't say it didn't hurt, I just said I was fine."

"If it's still bothering you later, you should get an X-ray."

"Massage my left foot, leave my right foot alone."

He nodded.

She closed her eyes and shifted. "Damn it." She paused. "Can you get me ice, please?"

"Sure." He stood up and kissed the top of her head.

Matt came down the stairs and looked around. "Where's Mason?"

"Aren't _you_ supposed to find him," Cooper asked, rubbing Charlotte's shoulder, trying to distract her from the throbbing pain of her foot.

"You're no fun, Dr. Freedman." Matt went off in search of Mason, disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'll go get you an icepack." He paused. "You want anything else?"

"I'm ok, but thank you."

He smiled and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed an icepack from the freezer and a blue raspberry twin-pop. He came back into the living room and handed her the ice pop. "I know you said you didn't want anything, but kids usually like to eat ice pops when they're in pain or sick. I thought it might help."

She unwrapped the ice pop and sucked on it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He placed the icepack on her right foot and sat down on the couch. "That feel better?"

"A little."

He lifted her left foot and dug his thumb into the sole. He glanced up at her and sighed. "Sweetie?"

She opened her eyes and nodded. "Hmm?"

He took off the icepack and touched her foot again.

"Ow, damn it, Cooper, what the hell!" She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "I told you to leave my right foot alone."

"Can you move your foot for me?"

"I'd rather not."

"Please?"

She sighed and moved her foot, cursing under her breath.

"Your toes?"

"Cooper."

"Just do it."

She nodded and reluctantly bent her toes, cringing. "Ow."

He set the icepack back on her swollen foot. "Just relax."

"I'm tryin' to but you keep touchin' my foot. It hurts. Stop makin' me move it."

He nodded. "Sorry. Just checking it."

"Well, don't check it anymore."

He smiled and went back to massaging her right foot. "So my parents are coming next Saturday, instead of Tuesday."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh joy."

"It won't be that bad."

"Yeah, ok. Your parents don't like me."

He leaned over and kissed her knee. "They'll learn to love you. We hated each other at first, remember?"

"They're not lookin' to love or even like me, Coop. They don't even wanna get to know me."

"Erica learned to like you."

"That's different. She was dyin' and had no choice but to get to know me 'cause I'd be the one raisin' her son."

"You and she were friends, Char. It took you guys a while, but you got there. My parents are stubborn, but it's been a while since the wedding and we have two kids and one on the way, so we're in a different place then when we got married. My parents will see how happy you make me and they'll learn to forget the mistakes you've made. Forgive, they may not do."

She sighed.

"I'm the only one that matter, sweetie. I forgave you a long time ago for all of that. I understand you better now, and your motives. It'll be ok. Just remember that me, Mason, and Ava are the only people who matter. My parents, they can hate you forever, that won't change how I feel about you."

"I'm different now and I hate myself for every mistake I've ever made—in our relationship. They're just gonna bring it back up, and I've tried to forget it all. I've distanced myself from all that, but your parents, they're gonna make me feel guilty for it all over again."

"You've forgiven yourself, haven't you?"

"Of course I have. I'm just working on the forgettin' part."

"I'll defend you."

"I don't want you to have to defend me, Coop. All that stuff happened years ago. If your parents can't see that I love you and that I'm sorry for every mistake I've ever made, then they're idiots—not offense."

He sighed.

Mason came out of his hiding spot and walked over to the couch. "I'm starving. What's for dinner?" His eyes widened when he saw Charlotte's foot. "Did I do that?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry. It looks like it hurts."

"It does."

"Is it broken?"

She shrugged. "Maybe, but probably not."

Mason walked around the couch and sat down on the coffee table. "It's all black and blue and huge. I did that?" He asked again.

"Yes, Mase."

"Are you gonna have to go to the hospital?"

"Your daddy wants me to."

"It looks cool, but it looks painful."

"Come here."

Mason stood up and walked over to the couch. He knelt down and looked at her. "I promise I won't ever run in the house again."

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "Good."

"Am I gonna be punished?"

"The warning's first, remember?"

Mason nodded.

"I'm ok, Mason. Just don't run in the house. It's dangerous, not just for me, but you could have hurt yourself, and you have a little sister, who has very little hands and feet. You could hurt her."

"I know."

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Is Matt stayin' for dinner?"

Mason shrugged. "I think his mom is coming by to pick him up soon."

"Would you like him to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah. Can he sleep over too? It's the weekend."

"I'll have a chat with his momma."

"Ok." Mason paused. "I'm sorry," he repeated for the millionth time.

She messed up his hair. "I know you are, sweetie." She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him into a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled, dropping her arm.

Mason straightened out. "I haven't been found yet. I have to go back to my hiding place. I just got bored."

She laughed.

Mason ran off towards the hallway.

"Hey! What did we just talk about, Mason?"

Mason slowed his steps. "Sorry, momma." He crawled back into his spot and tucked himself into a ball.

Charlotte shook her head. "That kid."

Cooper laughed.

She sat up and pushed herself up. She put a little bit of weight on her foot and screeched. "Holy crap, ow." She paused. "I need help."

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"Ok." He got up and hooked his arm around her waist. "Lean on me. I've got you."

She nodded and they slowly made their way down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Next chapter will be Ava's 1st birthday party._

_Thank you for the reviews :)_


	67. Chapter 67

A week later, Charlotte was standing in the kitchen, drinking tea—she hated tea, what she really wanted was a latte. She fought back a yawn and leaned against the counter. She closed her eyes and breathed in the steam, the cinnamon, and the tangy apple scent. She was still in her pajamas—a white T-shirt, which was riding up a little, showing off the bottom of her belly, and a pair of cotton, drawstring shorts, untied. She glanced at the clock on the microwave and sighed.

Cooper just left to pick up his parents, and would be back in about an hour.

She finished her tea and stuck the mug in the dishwasher. She opened the French doors and walked outside. Her foot still bothered her a little, but thankfully nothing was broken—just bruised.

The sun was shining bright, even at 9:15 AM, and there was a light breeze. She relaxed onto a lounge chair and crossed her ankles. She was exhausted. She didn't sleep. The baby wouldn't stop moving around long enough. Plus, she had the urge to pee more and more frequently these days.

Mason walked out onto the porch and hopped up onto the other lounge chair. "Morning, momma."

She turned her head, opening her eyes. "What are you doin' up, sweetie? It's 9 AM on a Saturday."

"Couldn't sleep."

She scooted over and patted the space beside her. "This chair's big enough for the both of us."

He stood up and lied beside her. "How's Ethan doing?"

"I'm waitin' for him to fall asleep so I can relax."

He put his hand on her belly and pressed down. He smiled. "That's so freaky."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"And awesome."

"Maybe on your end. His foot keeps gettin' hooked under my ribcage."

"Ouch."

"My side's sore, but if he's kickin', he's alive, so I guess I'm grateful for it." She rubbed her side and yawned. "I just wish he'd give me a break once in a while."

Mason nodded. "Did my dad leave for the airport?"

"He did. Are you excited to meet your grandparents?"

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Are you kiddin'? Who wouldn't like you?" She messed up his hair and smiled. "They'll love you." She sighed. "They don't like me very much, though."

"Why not? You're awesome."

"Thank you, Mase." She paused. "I did some horrible things to your daddy a long time ago and they can't let it go even though your daddy has."

"Well, they should."

She kissed the top of his head. "Tell me somethin' I don't know, kid." She sat up and got off the chair. "I have to get all gussied up for your dad's parents." She walked through the door and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte stood in front of the full length mirror on the bathroom door and looked at herself. She pulled down her t-shirt and adjusted her jeans. She ran her fingers through her straightened hair and tied it back into a ponytail. She frowned at her reflection, realizing how big she was getting, and opened the door. She stepped into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her emails until her phone rang and Cooper's name flashed onto the screen. She answered, her hand lightly rubbing her stomach. "Hey, Coop."<p>

"_I need a huuuuge favor."_

She rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"_You're not gonna like it."_

"Spit it out, Coop."

"_Ok, uh, um, I need you to pick up my parents."_

"What?"

"_I'm not on call, but I got paged. I ignored it the first two times, but they're not getting the message. I need to get to the hospital."_

She sighed. "Where are you?"

"_I was waiting in the cell phone lot, but now I'm on my way to St. Ambrose. I checked the status of my parents' plane and it's delayed. I didn't have time to sit and wait. Do you mind getting them?"_

"Do I have a choice?"

"_Of course you do, but I really need you to do this. Please? I'll make it up to you."_

She nodded. "I guess I can."

"_Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."_

"Yeah, yeah." She paused. "It happens—work, I mean. I get it."

"_I gotta go, but thanks again, sweetie. I'll make this up to you with lots and lots and lots of sex," _he whispered.

She smirked. "Oh, yeah, you will."

"_See you later."_

"Bye." She hung up her phone and set it down on her nightstand. She grunted and pushed herself up. "Beautiful. Just beautiful." She disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the nursery and smiled at her daughter, who was standing up in her crib, smiling. "Hey, baby girl." She padded over to the crib and hoisted Ava into the air, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She carried her over to the changing table, took off her pants, and unsnapped her 'Little Sisters Rock' onesie. She kissed Ava again and brushed her finger against her hairline. "You have a good nap, sweet pea?"<p>

"Geeeeee," Ava babbled with a soft giggle.

Charlotte climbed up her daughter's arm with her fingers, lightly grazing the skin with her nail. She smiled and focused on changing Ava's diaper. "We have to go pick up your grandma and grandpa from the airport 'cause daddy's busy." She lifted Ava's legs and kissed the soles of her feet. She smoothed down the tabs of the fresh diaper and clasped Ava's onesie. She tickled the baby and pulled on her pants. She picked her up and set her on her hip. She smoothed down her blonde hair and kissed the top of her head. She headed into the hallway and knocked on Mason's bedroom door.

Mason opened his door and looked at Charlotte. "You look pretty today."

She smiled. "Thank you. You're too sweet." She paused. "Are you ready? 'Cause your daddy got paged to the hospital, so we have to go pick up your grandparents from the airport."

He sighed. "Yeah. Hold on." He went back into his room, grabbed his Nintendo DS, and followed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte set Ava in her car seat and buckled her in.<p>

The eleven month-old squirmed and whined.

"I know, baby. You're hungry. Hold on a second, sweet pea." She took a bottle out of the diaper bag and slipped the nipple into Ava's mouth.

Ava wrapped her hands around the bottle and sucked out the milk, making soft gurgling noises.

Charlotte looked over at Mason, who was busy playing his DS. "Keep an eye on her for me."

Mason nodded and went back to his game.

Charlotte got into the driver's side and buckled herself in. She turned the key and put the car in reverse. She pulled out of the garage and drove down the street, turning onto the highway. She glanced in her rearview mirror and then focused on the road again. She tapped her finger on the wheel, getting more nervous as she got closer to the airport. Her first encounter with her in-laws didn't exactly go smoothly, after all. Her phone rang and she pressed the button on her Bluetooth headset. "I'm on my way, Coop—you're kiddin'—how long?" She sighed. "Ok—you know I'll be on my best behavior, Coop, but I can't say the same thing for your parents—yeah, yeah, I love you too." She pressed the button, hanging up her phone, and turned up the volume on the radio.

"Was that my dad?"

She nodded. "It was. He's not sure how long he's gonna be, but he says it'll be at least a couple hours."

Mason looked at Ava and took the bottle out of her mouth. There wasn't any milk left, she was just chewing on the nipple. He reached into the seat pocket in front of her and grabbed her rubber keys. He handed them to her and wiped her mouth with the blanket.

Ava let out a burp and hiccupped. She kicked her legs as she teethed on the colorful rubber of her keys.

Mason turned forward and nodded. "If things get bad, I'll put on a magic show. Dad's been teaching me some tricks."

Charlotte smiled. "I might need you to, bud." She pulled off the exit ramp and continued down the road. She eventually pulled into the airport and passed through the gate, taking the ticket, and finding a parking spot. She changed gears and killed the engine, pulling the key out. She let out a breath and unbuckled her seatbelt. She unlocked the doors and opened hers. "Come on, Mase." She grabbed her purse, hooking it on her shoulder, and stepped onto the pavement. She walked around the car and popped the trunk. She grabbed the stroller and unfolded it. She locked everything in place and opened the car door. She unbuckled Ava from her car seat and scooped her up. She set her in the stroller and strapped her in. She adjusted her hair bow and smiled. She looked at Mason and raised an eyebrow. "You ok?"

Mason nodded. "I just have to pee."

She nodded and shut the door. She locked the car and kicked up the lock on the stroller. "Me too and I have to change Ava's diaper. We'll stop off at the restrooms first." She pushed down the visor, and they walked towards the airport entrance.

* * *

><p>Charlotte stood in front of the departures and arrivals board and looked for her in-laws' flight. She nodded with a soft sigh and walked back over to where Mason was pushing Ava's stroller back and forth, keeping her from screaming. "We've got a good twenty-five minute wait." She sat on the seat and unbuckled Ava from the stroller. She could tell the infant was itching to walk around. She picked her up and set her on the tile floor. "Sweet pea." She pinched Ava's nose and shifted on the chair.<p>

"Mama," Ava babbled as she grabbed at Charlotte's pants.

Mason sat down beside Charlotte and opened his DS, powering it on.

Charlotte looked over. "Whatcha playin'?"

"Pac-Man."

Ava reached forward and flattened her left palm against her mother's stomach. "Baby," she babbled, pressing her index finger into Charlotte's belly.

Charlotte rested her hand on top of her daughter's and nodded. "That's right, sweet pea. Your baby brother's still growin' inside there."

Ava lightly batted Charlotte's stomach and smiled wider, showing off her teeth, when the baby kicked back. "Baby."

Charlotte ran her hand over Ava's head and smiled. "He likes you. You're his big sister."

Ava jabbered more, some babbles slightly resembling real words.

Charlotte glanced at her watch and sighed. Only about five minutes had passed. She was dreading this reunion. She let out a breath and looked around. She noticed that a woman was approaching her.

The woman stopped at the front wheel of the stroller and smiled. "They're a true blessing, aren't they?" That was all she asked before walking away.

_Well, that was random. _Charlotte nodded with one eyebrow raised, and looked between Mason and Ava, and then down at her stomach, her hand gently stroking her pregnant belly.

Another fifteen minutes passed slowly and the last five minutes dragged on. The total twenty-five minutes seemed like an hour to Charlotte.

She pushed herself up when she saw her in-laws coming towards her. She offered them a warm smile—or as warm as she could muster—and held out her hand. But they didn't shake her hand—they hugged her, which took her by surprise, to say the least. She swallowed. "How was your flight?" She asked, stepping back.

Mrs. Freedman smiled. "It was long and turbulent, dear, but the landing was smooth."

_Ok, this is just weird. _She bent her knees and scooped Ava up. "Ava, can you say hi?"

Ava just looked at the two strange, smiling people in front of her. She covered her face with her hand and slowly peeked out from behind her fingers.

"They won't bite, sweet pea. This is your grandma and grandpa." She waved for her and kissed her cheek. "Don't be shy now, Ava. You're my social butterfly."

"It's ok, dear. She'll warm up to us," Mrs. Freedman said, reaching for the infant's small hand. "She looks a lot like you. She's a beautiful little girl—cute too."

Charlotte nudged Mason and his hand shot out immediately. "Hi, I'm Mason and I'm cuter."

Mrs. Freedman laughed, crouching down and pulling her grandson into a hug.

_Get used to it, kid, _Charlotte thought, looking at how uncomfortable Mason was in his grandmother's arms.

Mrs. Freedman let go and straightened out again, allowing Mr. Freedman to get a piece of his grandson. "Cooper left us a message saying there was an emergency at the hospital. Is everything ok?" Mrs. Freedman asked.

Charlotte nodded. "As far as I know, yes, Nancy, everythin' is ok, but Cooper will be at the hospital for at least a couple hours. There was some big incident at the skate park."

"It must not be that big if you weren't paged—you run the hospital, correct, dear?"

"Another doctor is coverin' my duties this weekend and next." She tilted her wrist, so she could get a better look at the time. "Do you have other bags besides the ones you're carryin'?"

Mr. Freedman shook his head. "We just have these."

Charlotte nodded and buckled Ava into her stroller. "I have to stop off at the ladies' room first, would you mind keepin' an eye on Mason and Ava for me?"

Mrs. Freedman looked at her husband. "Michael, I'm going to go with Charlotte."

Mr. Freedman nodded and sat down on a chair. "I'll keep an eye on them, Charlotte."

"Thank you." She smiled and she and Mrs. Freedman walked off towards the restrooms.

* * *

><p>Charlotte stood at the sink, running her hands under the water when Mrs. Freedman slid up beside her and pumped soap into her palms. "How's your pregnancy going so far?"<p>

She looked over, still a little freaked out by how cordial her in-laws were being. "It's going good. Started out a little rocky, but this is my second pregnancy, so I sort of know what to expect and I know some techniques that worked to relieve some of my symptoms the first time." She ripped off a piece of paper towel and dried her hands, thoroughly.

"Cooper told us that you were almost strangled to death."

She looked down and rolled her eyes. _Cooper and his big mouth. _She looked up and stepped away from the sink. "That was a long three months." She walked towards the exit. "I have a question for you."

Mrs. Freedman threw her used paper towel in the trash and looked at her daughter in-law. "What is it, dear?"

Charlotte swallowed and turned the corner, exiting the bathroom. "Why are you being so nice?"

"I don't understand."

"You barely shook my hand when we first met and you tried to convince Cooper not to marry me, but now, you're hugging me? I'm a little confused, is all."

Mrs. Freedman nodded. "Cooper shut us out for two months after the wedding and in that time, my husband and I realized how much he cared about you, how much he loved you. He shut us out because of how we treated you. Cooper's father and I talked and we both decided that we may not have picked you as our son's wife, but he did. Although our son thinks with his heart instead of his head most of the time, my husband and I can see that he thought with both when he chose you. You've been married for a few years now, and have two kids and one on the way, so I can admit, for both my husband and I, that we were wrong. We were too quick to judge." She paused. "I'm sorry, and I hope we can just put all this behind us."

She took a second. Could she really just forget that her in-laws didn't think they should get married? She breathed in and let it out slowly before she answered with a hesitant, "I hope we can too." She looked at her watch. "We should get going."

Mrs. Freedman nodded and they walked back to the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was out back, watching Mason play basketball in the pool. She was on a lounge chair with her ankles crossed. She took a sip of her iced tea and shifted on the cushion. She felt a hand on the top of her head which made her jump.<p>

"Sorry, Char."

She turned her head when she heard Cooper's voice behind her. She smiled. "You're home."

He nodded, walking around to sit by her feet. "So lay it on me. How mad at me are you?"

"I'm not mad."

He looked around. "Where are my parents?"

"Upstairs in the guestroom, sleepin' off their early flight."

"Ava?"

"It's 3:30, Cooper. She's asleep in her crib."

"Wait, you're not mad?"

She shook her head. "Your parents—they've apparently thought a lot about how they treated me. I held out my hand to shake theirs, but they hugged me instead. Your momma was smilin'. It was a little unsettlin' at first. She admitted they were wrong to judge so prematurely and we agreed to put the past between us."

He contorted his mouth. "Really?"

"I was nervous for nothin'." She paused. "But maybe they're upstairs plannin' a way to kill me and make it look like an accident. It was just too easy, too clean. After the whole to do they pulled at our wedding, they just apologize and admit they're wrong like it's nothin'? There has to be some sort of catch."

He lifted her leg and kneaded his thumbs into the sole of her foot. "That's odd."

She nodded. "Very, but I'm not gonna complain. Right now, it's one last thin' I have to worry about this week."

He smiled. "I told you."

"You did." She paused. "And what business do you have tellin' your parents someone almost strangled me to death?"

"I was worried about you."

"You tell her Tom kissed me too? 'Cause I'm sure that went over well."

He sighed. "Are we really gonna fight over this?"

She shook her head. "No, I guess not."

"I know it makes you mad, but I like talking to my parents and you're a huge part of my life, Char. If I didn't talk to them about you, about us, I wouldn't have anything to talk to them about." He lowered his head and sucked on her big toe, lifting his eyes to look at her. He smirked and brushed his hand against the top of her foot. He leaned back and slid his hand upwards towards her knee.

"Everythin' handled at the hospital?"

He nodded. "If it wasn't, I wouldn't be home, Char."

"That wasn't necessary, Cooper."

"Sorry." He rested his hands on her stomach and smiled when his son kicked. "How's our baby boy?"

"He just told you." She smiled. "He's givin' me some major heartburn at the moment, but he's good."

He kissed her belly and stood up. "I'm gonna take a quick shower." He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, giving her a gentle kiss, his fingers playfully sliding through her hair. He tilted his head and kissed the side her nose. He stepped back and slipped his hands into his pockets. "So would it be ok if I invited Violet for dinner? I'm sure my parents want to catch up."

"Um—fine, that's fine. Your mother asked about Violet, and then preceded to talk about her the whole way home from the airport."

"It won't be like last time, Char—at the practice."

"Hope you're right. Maybe now that they're giving me a chance, it'll be different."

"And thanks for picking up my parents at the airport earlier."

"Just remember what you promised me."

He smirked, a devilish look in his eye. "Trust me. I didn't forget."

She winked and watched him disappear into the house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ Obviously this chapter isn't Ava's party, but the next chapter will be._

_Thanks for reading and please review :)_


	68. Chapter 68

Charlotte woke up on Sunday and rolled over, expecting Cooper to be in bed. She sighed and slowly sat up. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. She covered her mouth to conceal a yawn and rested her hand on her stomach. "Mornin', sweet fella. Today's your big sister's birthday. I hope you like vanilla cupcakes and cheese burgers." She gently rubbed up and down, and smiled. "I love you," she whispered and stood up. She disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.

She walked out of the bathroom in her bathrobe and stepped into her slippers. She heard Ava's morning chatter through the baby monitor on the nightstand. She headed down the hallway and into her daughter's room.

She found Ava standing up in her crib, scowling. "What's with the scowl, baby girl? It's your birthday. Smile." She lowered the railing and hoisted her daughter into the air. She carried her over to the changing table and set her down. She brushed some blonde hair away from Ava's forehead and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Happy Birthday, sweet pea." She unsnapped her onesie and pushed up the fabric, exposing the diaper. She lifted the tabs and pulled back the diaper. "No wonder you were scowlin', baby girl." She laughed and changed her daughter. She put on a fresh diaper and took off her onesie. She tossed the diaper into the garbage and the onesie into the hamper, and dressed her in her 'I'm Onederful' T-shirt and pink soft cotton shorts. She leaned over and rubbed noses with the toddler. She smiled. "No more scowls." She scooped her off the table and set her on her hip. She kissed the top of Ava's head. "Let's go make some breakfast and see where Daddy is." She adjusted the toddler and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was standing at the stove, making scrambled eggs, watching Ava, who was scooping pieces of banana into her mouth, out of the corner of her eye.<p>

Mason stumbled into the kitchen and smiled at his baby sister. "Happy birthday!"

Charlotte jumped. "Whoa, take it down a notch, sweetie."

"Sorry, momma. I'm just really excited."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know." He messed up Ava's blonde hair and took a piece of a banana off the tray.

Ava squirmed and reached up, tears welling up in her eyes. "Mase," she babbled.

"Did she just say what I think she said?"

"I think she just said your name, Mason." Charlotte took the wholegrain toast out of the toaster and put it on a plate, adding just a tiny bit of butter. She cooked the eggs thoroughly and set them across from the toast on the plate. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm just gonna have a bowl of fruit loops."

"You sure, bud? There are some eggs left and I can—."

"It's ok, momma. I'm in the mood for cereal today. Thanks, though."

She carried the plate over to the highchair and sat at the island, watching Ava eat her breakfast. "That taste good, sweet pea?" She turned to look at Mason. "Do you know where your daddy went?"

"Haven't seen him."

"Your grandparents?"

"Haven't seen them either."

"His parents hardly said a word last night."

"I noticed that too."

She gave Ava some more eggs. "Eat up, sweetie." She paused and looked at Mason, who was now sitting next to her, eating his cereal. "I'm gettin' the impression that his parents still don't like me, which has me nervous for what they're doin' with their son right now 'cause I know they're with him."

"I like you."

She smiled. "I like you too."

The door swung open and slammed shut.

She stood up. "Mase, keep an eye on your sister," she said before she walked into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Cooper?"<p>

Cooper sat on the steps and closed his eyes.

Charlotte joined him and rested her hand on his. "Honey, what's wrong?"

He opened his eyes, which were cloudy with tears, and swallowed. "My mom—."

"Your mom, what?" She thought maybe his mother tried to convince him to divorce her. It wasn't a completely bizarre thought, given their history.

"She's sick."

"Sick?"

"She has stage IV Ovarian Cancer."

"Oh, Cooper, I'm so sorry," she said, instantly feeling guilty.

He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"The same reason Erica didn't want to tell Mason about the tumor or see her before she died. She's trying to protect you. Telling your child you're sick doesn't ever get easier."

He buried his face into her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "This is certainly a crappy way to start off Ava's first birthday."

"Right, it's Ava's birthday."

"Don't tell me you forgot."

He lifted his head. "No, I didn't forget. What I mean is that I'm not in a celebrating mood right now."

"Where are your parents?"

"At the Mall. I have to get them in an hour. They're picking up some more presents for Ava."

She squeezed his hand. "What's her prognosis?"

"About six months to a year if they treat it aggressively, but my mom was there when my Aunt had breast cancer. She saw how sick chemotherapy made her, and how weak the surgeries made her. I don't know if I can convince my mom to fight this, especially, since my Aunt lost her battle."

"I'm sure you'll think of somethin', Coop."

He pressed his lips against hers and rested his hand on the side of her face, his hand grabbing at her hair. He broke the kiss and wiped away his tears. "Maybe I'll talk to Addison when she gets here."

"That's a start."

He nodded. "My mom's still feeling pretty good. I had no idea. I should have known, right?"

"Cooper, your mother looks great. She doesn't seem sick to me at all. You had no way of knowin'." She held his hand and smiled. "It's gonna be ok."

He nodded. "So when's the party?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

"You should know that, Coop."

"4ish?"

"4:30."

"I was close."

"I'll give you a free pass 'cause you're dealin' with a lot right now." She paused. "Let's eat breakfast with our rugrats. Maybe that'll distract you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed and they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting out back, a fizzy fruit punch in her hand. She looked around and everyone seemed to be having a good time, except her and Cooper. She knew Cooper was thinking about his mom, and she couldn't stop thinking about him and how deflated he looked this morning. She sighed as she stood up, and walked through the French doors and into the kitchen.<p>

"Did I miss the party?"

Charlotte turned around and smiled. "Not at all, Amelia." She paused. "How's Makayla?"

"She's off the vent. She's still needs extra oxygen, but she's breathing on her own."

"That's fantastic."

Amelia nodded. "She's a fighter."

"Damn right."

"What's wrong?"

"Cooper's mom has stage IV ovarian cancer. His mother chose today of all days to tell him."

Amelia blinked. "You're kidding?"

"I wish I was."

"I'm sorry."

Charlotte nodded. "I should have known that his parents were being nice for a reason, but this, I didn't expect this."

"Why would his mother choose today to tell him that she's dying?"

"I don't know."

"How's Cooper?"

"Angry, sad, frustrated, you name it. He's crushed."

Amelia pouted her lips. "Well, your mother-in-law really knows how to ruin people's happiness, doesn't she?"

"I'll say." Charlotte paused. "But today's Ava's first birthday, so I'll be damned if I let my in-laws ruin this for her." She grabbed the bowl of pretzels from the counter and walked outside, Amelia followed her.

* * *

><p>Charlotte set the bowl of pretzels on the table. "Look who decided to show up."<p>

Sheldon, who was only there for the food, looked up from his crossword puzzle. "Amelia, how're you feeling? You look fantastic."

"Been better, Sheldon." Amelia grabbed a coke from the cooler and sat down at the table, next to Addison. "Pass me that cup, please."

Addison handed her the plastic cup. "You ok, Amelia?"

"Would you be?" Amelia poured her soda into the cup and sighed. "I'm here to keep my mind off of Makayla, so I'm going to say this once and then we stop talking about this." She let out a breath. "Makayla is off the vent, she's breathing on her own, but she's still not out of the woods. I'm still a little sore, but I'm on my feet, trying to live minute by minute. Satisfied? Now shut up. We have a birthday to celebrate." She took a sip of her drink and looked around at her colleagues' faces. "I said we have a birthday to celebrate."

They all looked away and resumed what they were doing.

Charlotte sat down next to her and clanked their glasses together.

Amelia turned her head and smiled.

"Don't feel like you're obligated to stay the whole hour. I know you've got a baby girl to get back to."

"I need the distraction."

"Same here." Charlotte felt a tugging on her pant leg. She looked down and Ava was standing there with a grin on her face. "Hey, sweet pea." She hoisted her in the air and set her down on the bench.

Amelia looked over. "Those are some fancy strappy sandals you have on, Ava. You're a real fashionista."

Ava pumped her legs and smiled.

"Can you say thank you, baby girl?" Charlotte adjusted her daughter's pink bow.

"Tanku," Ava babbled.

"You're very welcome, Ava," Amelia said with a smile.

Charlotte kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Good girl." She paused. "I bet you're hungry, sweet pea."

Ava rubbed her stomach and made her eyes wide. "Grrrr."

"I know, baby, I hear your stomach too." Charlotte looked over at Cooper, who was manning the grill. "How's the food comin' along, Coop?"

"Almost done, Char."

"Ok." Charlotte focused on Ava again. "Go back over to your brother and play with Ryder and Piper."

Ava slipped off the bench and walked over to her friends, who were scribbling at the plastic, _Little Tikes_ picnic table, being overseen by the big brothers, Mason and best friend, Matthew.

Charlotte finished her drink and stood up.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked over to Cooper and rested her hand on his back.<p>

Cooper turned his head and kissed her on the lips. "Hey. I'm almost done."

"I know, you just said that."

"Sorry. I just assumed that's why you came over here."

Charlotte shook her head. "No."

"Is there another reason, then?"

"No." Charlotte paused. "Yes. I just wanted to check on ya."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He smiled. "No, but I'm trying not to think about it."

"Yeah, me too." She paused. Your parents are a real pain in the 'you know what'—no offense— but I'm not heartless. I feel for your momma. Plus, I know how crushed you are. I've been there. I know what it's like to get this kinda news, and I'm also thinkin' 'bout Ava and Mason—especially Mason."

He sighed. "This sucks."

"It does." She paused. "But I'm here for ya, honey."

He smiled. "I love you—thanks."

"I love you too." Charlotte rose up on her toes a little and brushed her lips against his, her arm hooking around his neck, pulling him away from the grill slightly.

Cooper kissed her back.

Charlotte separated from him and swallowed. "Keep on grillin'." She walked away towards her colleagues.

* * *

><p>Charlotte grabbed a handful of pretzels from the bowl, and then grabbed another.<p>

Sheldon made a sound and looked at her.

"What? You got somethin' to say?"

"No. I was just going to say that's a lovely top."

"Quit starin' at my chest, Sheldon."

Sheldon swallowed and his face went a little pale. "I wasn't."

Charlotte laughed and nudged him. "I'm just yankin' your chain. I like makin' you all flustered. It's fun." She bit off a piece of a pretzel and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, you can stop starin' at me now." She took her handfuls of pretzel and stood up. She walked away, heading towards where her children were sitting.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Cooper carried out the tray. He set the tray down on the table and admired the purple and pink frosted cupcakes. He picked the one that had the cut out of an A on it and carried it over to his daughter. He put it in front of her and stuck a number ONE candle in it. He looked at Mason. "Do not blow this out, Mase," he warned and lit the wick. "One, two, three—," he counted down and everyone sang happy birthday. After everyone was quiet again, he looked at Ava. "Ok, Panda Bear. Blow out your candle and make a wish."<p>

Ava tilted her head and wrinkled her brown. Her nose twitched and she sneezed, making the flame go out.

"That's one way to do it. Bless you, princess." Cooper wiped her nose and took the candle out of the cupcake. He took the wrapper off and pushed it closer to her.

Ava flattened it with her palm and licked the icing off her hand. She giggled and smiled wide. "Mmmm," she mumbled.

Charlotte smiled. "Yum." She turned to look at Cooper and they shared a soft kiss above Ava's head.

Ava crushed the cupcake in her hands and scooped the crumbs up with her fingers. She slipped her fingers in her mouth and sucked up the cake.

Cooper walked over to the table and served the rest of the cupcakes to the guests, while his mother snapped pictures every chance she could. He couldn't look at her. Every time he did, he'd feel that uncomfortable prick in his eyes, and he knew that if he looked at her long enough, he'd start bawling. He headed back over to Ava and kissed the top of her head. "How's that cupcake, Panda Bear?"

Ava tilted her head back and smiled.

Cooper sat down on the end of the bench and handed her a sippy cup.

Ava clutched it in her hand and chugged the milk.

"Slow down, Panda Bear."

Ava dropped the sippy cup and burped. "Cue me," she jabbered.

"That's my good girl." Cooper got to his feet and cleaned the toddler up. "All clean."

Charlotte walked over to him. "I can see her face and hands again."

Cooper laughed. "Uh-huh."

Charlotte yawned. "Man, I'm tired."

"I can handle the party if you wanna go lie down."

"Not a chance, Coop." Charlotte smiled and started cleaning up the deck a little. She couldn't stand how messy it was.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charlotte walked into the bedroom and went straight into the bathroom.<p>

Cooper was standing at the sink, brushing his teeth. "Haimm," he mumbled, his mouth full of toothpaste.

She laughed.

He lowered his head and spit into the sink. He turned around and swallowed. "Sorry. Hi."

"Hi." She paused. "Ava's asleep. She didn't even last for her story tonight. I read it to her anyway." She rested her hand on her stomach. "At least I know someone was listenin'."

He smiled. "She had too much fun today, I guess."

She nodded. "You've hardly spoken since dinner. You ok?"

He sighed. "Like Amelia said, I've been better."

She leaned against the counter and rested her head against his side as his arm draped over her shoulders. "Anythin' I can do?"

"Oh, I can think of something—if you're up for it, that is."

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, her lips curving up into a slightly devilish smirk. "Oh?"

He nodded, leaning down and letting his lips lightly brush against hers.

She swallowed and framed his face in her hands, pulling him back down. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, her fingers playing with his unruly hair. She stepped back and smiled. "I'm up for it." She winked at him and turned around to face the mirror. "Get ready for me. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He shivered. "A few minutes?"

She turned on the faucet and picked up her toothbrush, choosing to believe his question was rhetorical.

"Such a tease." He walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He stripped and crawled into bed. He leaned back on the pillows and waited for her.

* * *

><p><em>It took me a while to write this chapter, but I hope you liked it :)<em>


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: **_Addressing some issues in the last chapter:_

_- Ava wasn't playing with the kids, she was just sitting with them at the table...they were doing their own thing._

_-She doesn't know really understand thank you, she was just repeating after Charlotte and it wasn't as understandable as how it was written (it's just about imagining how a one year-old would say that)_

_-All kids are different, and I know she seems advanced and she may be too advanced for her age, but again every child develops differently. My cousin started walking at ten months and was walking pretty well by the time she was one. My other cousin was saying 50+ words by the time he was one, and understanding many more than that._

_-Describing every movement and action is a hard habit for me to break, so I'm trying._

_Now for the chapter:_

* * *

><p>Charlotte was cleaning up the living room when Ava toddled over to her, clutching her jacket in her hands. She smiled and looked up at her mother. "Ma-ma."<p>

Charlotte took the jacket from her daughter. "You wanna go for a walk outside, huh?" She smiled. "Alright, sweet pea. I could use some fresh air too." She heard the phone ringing and grabbed the phone. She answered it just in time. "Hello?" She hadn't bothered looking at the caller ID.

_"Charlotte, it's Mr. Freedman."_

She sat down on the couch and laid the jacket across her lap. "Good afternoon. Is everythin' alright?"

_"Is my son there by any chance?"_

"No. He's at the batting cages with Mason." She paused. "Is everythin' alright?" She repeated.

_"I wouldn't say everything is alright. My wife has cancer."_

"That's not what I meant."

_"Sorry. I'm a little stressed."_

"It's ok." She paused. "So why are you callin'?"

_"Just giving another update. Mrs. Freedman's awake now. She's got some discomfort and weakness, but she's doing as well as to be expected. The cancer had spread more than the scans had indicated, so the surgery wasn't as successful as we hoped."_

She swallowed. "Any good news?"

_"She starts chemo in a week, and even though the surgery wasn't completely optimal, the doctor believes that he removed enough cancer cells for the chemo to be affective."_

"Well, I've got my fingers and toes crossed." She paused. "Keep us updated. I told Cooper he should fly out for a few days, but he refuses, says that he's not leaving me so close to my due date."

_"His mother is a little upset that he's not here, but deep down she understands. I do too." _He paused. _"I'll let you go. I'm sure Ava's dying for your attention. Tell Cooper to call when he gets home."_

"You hit the nail on the head, Mr. Freedman. Ava brought me her jacket just now, telling me in her own special way that she wants to go outside."

_"How's my granddaughter doing?"_

She smiled. "She's perfect—smart as a whip."

_"Give her a hug for me."_

"I will and I'll tell Coop to call you. Do you want him to call your cell or the phone in Mrs. Freedman's hospital room? We have the number somewhere around here."

_"My cell is fine."_

"Alright. Tell Mrs. Freedman I say hello."

_"I will."_

"Bye." She hung up the phone and set it back in the dock. "Alright, baby girl." She stayed sitting down and got Ava dressed in the purple windbreaker. "Momma just has to go to bathroom first." She got off the couch—something that had become more difficult in recent weeks. She grunted and rested her hand on her stomach. "Ethan, I love you, but this kickin' my bladder business has got to stop."

"Baby!" Ava danced a little and smiled.

"Come on, sweet pea."

Ava held onto Charlotte's pant leg and walked with her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ava held onto Charlotte's pant leg as they walked down the sidewalk. She turned her head towards a bark and smiled. "Dog," she jabbered, pointing to the chocolate lab across the street. "Dog!" She screamed, pointing to a Dalmatian puppy walking towards her. She let go of Charlotte's pants and walked over to the puppy.<p>

"Ava, careful." Charlotte followed close behind, offering the owner a soft smile when she got close. "I'm sorry. Dog seems to be her favorite word these days and she says it every single time she sees one—in books, on TV, or outside."

The taller blonde haired woman shook her head. "It's ok. Domino is very friendly."

"Gentle, sweet pea," Charlotte warned.

Ava squatted and the puppy licked her face. She giggled and became instantly infatuated with his floppy ears.

"She's adorable. What's her name?"

"Avery." Charlotte shifted her weight and let out a soft groan.

"You'll have your hands full."

Charlotte nodded. "But I've got help." She looked at Ava. "Come on, sweetie."

"Dog."

"I know it's a dog, baby girl. Give it a kiss and let's finish our walk. Momma's gettin' tired."

Ava kissed the puppy on the nose and Domino licked her. She giggled again and stood up straight. "Buh-bye."

Domino barked.

Ava smiled wide and clapped her hands.

"I'm Lisa, by the way, and I live right down the street—number 425. Stop by anytime you like. I'm usually on my front porch or messing around in my flowerbeds."

Charlotte smiled. "I'm Charlotte, and thank you. I'm know Ava would love to spend all day with the puppy if I let her and my son would probably have a blast with him too."

"You have another child?"

"He's eleven."

"Wow. I could hardly handle the one." Lisa paused. "Good luck. Bye." She looked at the puppy. "Come on, Domino." She pulled on the leash and walked past Charlotte and Ava.

"Bye," Charlotte said before wrangling Ava and disappearing down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Charlotte collapsed into the armchair almost as soon as she walked into the living room after their short walk. She blew out a puff of air through her nose and closed her eyes.<p>

"Char?" Cooper appeared in the archway that separated the kitchen and the living room. "Where were you?" He asked, walking over to where Ava was playing on the rug. He hoisted her into the air and kissed the top of her head. "Hi, Panda Bear."

"Hi, da-da." Ava nuzzled into his neck and pulled on the collar of his T-shirt.

He directed his attention to his wife. "Where were you two? I came home to an empty house. I almost called the police."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned her head towards him. "Cooper, please. I was gone for fifteen minutes—twenty maybe."

"I was worried."

"Ava wanted to go outside so I took her for a little walk down the street." She paused. "Your father called before we left. He said to call him when you got in."

"I already did. He left a voicemail on my phone."

"I think you should fly out for two or three days. Your mother just had surgery."

"I know that, Char, and believe me I want to, but you're seven weeks away from your due date. The baby can come at any time. I can't risk being out of town when you go into labor."

"Can you get me a water bottle from the fridge, please? I'd get it myself, but I'm pretty sure I'm stuck to the chair."

He laughed. "Sure." He looked at Ava and tickled her. "Let's go get momma a water bottle." He adjusted the toddler and walked into the kitchen. He came back and handed Charlotte the water. He sat down on the side table and brushed his lips against her sweaty forehead. "Did you have a nice walk?"

She nodded. "I'm tired, out of breath, achy, and hot, but it was good. Ava pointed out every dog she saw, even ran up to a puppy and attacked it—ok, she didn't actually attack it, but you know what I mean. The puppy's name is Domino and he lives down the street. His owner, Lisa, invited me to stop by anytime."

"She's an older woman, mid-fifties, blonde hair?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I see her jogging in the mornings sometimes."

"Hmm," she mumbled as she sipped the iced cold water. She swallowed and looked at him. "You ok, Coop?"

He sighed. "I'm glad my mom decided to go ahead with the treatment, but I'm nervous and scared. My dad said that she's still really weak from the surgery and he also said that she's scheduled for chemo next Friday, but they won't know if she's strong enough for that until the date gets closer."

She nodded. "He didn't tell me all of that, but I figured that her strength would have to be evaluated before she started chemo." She reached over and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach.

He smiled, feeling his son kick. "Thanks—I needed that."

"I know which is why I did it." She laughed and shifted on the leather. "I just wish Ethan would hurry up and cook. I'm tired of bein' pregnant."

"You love it. Don't lie."

"Wanna trade places? See if you still believe I love it after you've gotten a taste of what this feels like."

"Take a little nap. Enjoy the rest of your Saturday."

"I'm not tired," she said and a yawn quickly followed. "Maybe I'm a little tired, but there's too much stuff to do."

"That can wait."

She grunted.

He stood up and lowered his head, pressing his lips against hers. He broke the kiss and smiled. "I'm gonna hang out in the pool with the kids. Just sit and relax. Watch TV, sleep, stare at the wall—I don't care what you do as long as you're relaxing."

"Can you do me a favor?"

He nodded. "What?"

"Kick the footrest down and help me out of this dang chair."

He laughed.

She glared at him, pursing her lips into a line. "It's not funny."

His face suddenly went all serious. He pushed the footrest down and helped her stand up. "Are you going upstairs to the bedroom?"

"No, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Well, excuse me for assuming you were going to go lie down upstairs."

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

He looked at Ava and kissed the tip of her nose. "Momma's cranky."

"Shut up, Cooper!"

He held back laughter and carried Ava upstairs to change her into her bathing suit.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was woken up by the phone ringing. She cursed under her breath and rolled her eyes. "Cooper can get it." She shifted uncomfortably on the deep armchair and grew increasingly annoyed with each ring. "Cooper!" She managed to stand up and walked over to the phone. She went to grab it, but it stopped ringing.<p>

Cooper walked in. "It's Amelia."

"It took ya long enough to answer the phone, took me even longer to get out of the chair—which was pointless."

"I was outside. You could have gotten it."

She yanked the phone from his grasp and let out a breath, trying to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and focused on the phone. "Hey, Amelia."

_"Makayla's coming home tomorrow and I'm freaking out. I have no idea what I'm doing."_

"Well, the first step is to calm down. Freakin' out won't help."

_"She's still small. What if I break her in half?"_

Charlotte laughed. "You're not gonna break the kid in half, Amelia. She's stronger than she looks. Be patient, and take it slow."

_"I can't do this."_

"You can."

_"I can see this happening: I go out to my car, put the baby on the roof to look through my purse for the keys, and then forget that I put her there. I get in my car and pull out of the parking lot, with the baby on the roof. Then I speed down the highway and she flies off. I won't realize it until I get home."_

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Amelia, that's ridiculous and it's not gonna happen."

_"Are you psychic?"_

"You're ready for her. You've spent the last nine weeks preparing to bring her home. I'm one phone call away, and Addison and Sam are both a short drive or walk up the street. Just relax."

_"What if she hates me?"_

"She doesn't hate you. I've seen you with her and she loves you to pieces, Amelia, and you're great with her. Have faith in yourself, you nut." Charlotte paused. "You don't have to be perfect."

_"I need to relax."_

Charlotte laughed. "You do." She paused. "Take a bubble bath and enjoy the silence—it won't be here much longer."

_"Thanks."_

"What are friends for?" Charlotte paused. "And if you need a babysitter—ask Addison." She laughed. "Talk to ya later."

_"Bye." _

Charlotte hung up the phone and handed it back to Cooper. "Guess you heard that Makayla is comin' home tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Exciting."

"Amelia's a basket case."

"Never thought you'd be the one shoveling out the parenting advice, did you?"

"Not in a million years."

"You feeling ok?"

She nodded. "But a massage would make me feel ten times better."

"Ava's upstairs in the playroom with Mason if you're wondering." He paused. "And I'll be happy to give you a massage. We talking full body or just feet and ankles?"

She rolled out her neck. "Full body, but I'm not picky. At this point, I'll take a finger massage."

He laughed. "Full body it is then." He pulled her hair away from her face and kissed her on the lips. "Let's go upstairs."

She nodded and followed him to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Thinking about making chapter 75 the epilogue<em>

_Read and review :)_


	70. Chapter 70

Charlotte was standing in the doorway of Mason's bedroom, watching her son and husband sleep in the cramped twin bed, and then heard her daughter's faint morning jabbers and sucking noises in the baby monitor she was holding.

Cooper stirred and fell out of the bed, hitting his head on the corner of the nightstand. "Ow."

"You alright, Coop?"

He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh-huh."

"Did he have a nightmare?"

"No—I did."

She sighed. "You didn't have to go to him. I was awake. I do understand what you're going through, or did you forget?"

"How could I? I'm the one who turned off your father's ventilator." He got up and walked over to her, giving her a quick morning kiss. "Good morning."

She smiled. "Mornin'."

"And I thought you were sleeping."

"So you woke up our son 'cause you thought I was sleepin'? That makes a lot of sense, Coop."

He grunted. "Mason can fall back to sleep in seconds. You, however, especially recently, can't go back to sleep once you're woken up. You need your sleep. You don't get enough of it."

"He does too."

"I know that, but were you even listening to me? He falls back to sleep fast."

"Judgin' by your attitude, looks like you weren't that lucky."

"I'm a little too big for his bed."

"A little?" She laughed and headed into her daughter's room.

Cooper followed her and watched as she scooped Ava out of her crib and carried her over to the changing table. He rolled out his neck and smiled. "Did you sleep at all?"

She nodded. "Five minutes here and there, but nothin' significant." She looked down at her smiley toddler. "Good mornin', baby girl. I'm sure you got many more hours of sleep than I did."

"You need help? 'Cause you look like you're struggling a bit, there."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Ava started to cry and squirm.

Charlotte sighed and brushed her thumb against her daughter's cheek. "I'm sorry, Ava. Momma didn't mean to yell like that."

Cooper walked behind her and cupped her upper arms. He kissed the back of her neck a few times and ran his hands up and down. "I'll finish changing her."

"I would be able to do it if this freakin' genetically altered watermelon didn't get in the way."

He laughed. "You're frustrated and tired. Sit down."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the rocking chair. "Your father said that he was gonna call back today, right?"

He nodded. "She was having a chest X-ray this morning. He said he'd call and let us know if the doctor found anything." He smiled at Ava and tickled her stomach. "Morning, Panda bear. How's daddy's favorite girl? Well, the youngest one." He rubbed his nose against hers and laughed as she giggled louder.

"She's in a good mood."

"She always is. She's a very happy baby." He snapped Ava's butterfly pajamas and picked her up. He kissed the top of her head and cradled her.

"I wish some of her good mood would rub off on me."

He nodded. "I'm right there with you." He paused. "I'll bring Ava downstairs with me—give her some fruit while I make breakfast. Any preferences?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I'm not all that hungry. I'll probably just have a bowl of fruit."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"You really should eat something more than fruit. I'll make you a piece of toast too."

"Fine, but make it an English muffin."

"You got it." He paused. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged and pushed herself out of the rocking chair. "Like a whale." She sighed. "Tired, annoyed, everythin' hurts, and I've got a headache, so overall, pretty damn lousy."

"Hang in there, sweetie."

"I don't have much choice in the matter." She made her way to the door and tousled her daughter's hair before exiting the room.

He sighed and walked into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting on the edge of the pool around 11:30 AM, moving her bare feet slowly through the water. She was half watching Mason and Cooper wrestle each other in the middle of the shallow end and half staring at her swollen feet. She turned her head quickly when she heard the phone ringing on the deck. "I'll get it."<p>

Cooper shook his head, already getting out of the pool. "Sit, relax—I'll get it. It's my dad." He dried his hands off and ran up the deck steps. He answered the phone just in time. "King, Freedman, Warner household—man that's a mouthful." He laughed. "Hello?"

_"Cooper, it's me."_

"Hello, me." He paused. _"_Sorry, dad. You used to do that to me all the time."

_ "I remember, son."_

"How's mom? Did Dr. Witowski find something on her scan?"

_"She has a mass in her right lung, which is why she was having a tough time breathing."_

"Is she gonna be ok?"

_"She's in surgery now. I'll call you and let you know how it went."_

There was a long pause and then Cooper heard whispers and more heavy breathing. "Dad?" He paused. "Dad?"

"_Sorry, son, I'm here."_

"Who were you talking to?"

_"Dr. Witowski."_

"I thought you said—dad, what happened?" He got silence. "Dad!"

_"He opened her up and it didn't look good. The, um, the tumor, has invaded most of her healthy lung tissue."_

"So what's the game plan? More chemo, surgery, radiation?"

_"Cooper—."_

"There's more, isn't there?" He collapsed onto the top step and inhaled, letting out a shaky breath.

_"Your mother had a reaction to the new anesthetic the hospital started using recently. She's, um, she's hooked up to a ventilator, but we, your mother and I, talked about this after she was diagnosed and she—."_

"She signed a DNR?"

_"She told me what she wanted. She didn't put it in writing."_

He swallowed and lowered the phone, a few tears leaking out and dripping down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out through his nose.

Charlotte looked over at him, trying to figure out what was taking so long. She stood up and walked over to him. "Cooper?"

He blinked his eyes open and shook his head, staring at her painted toenails.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting beside him and resting her hand on his knee.

He handed her the phone and leaned into her, pushing his face into her shoulder.

She sighed and answered the phone. "Mr. Freedman, it's Charlotte."

_"Hello, dear."_

"I didn't get anythin' out of Cooper, but by the look on his face, it doesn't sound like good news."

_"My wife is hooked up to a ventilator."_

"I'm so sorry. What happened?" There was silence. "You don't have to tell me. It's ok." She paused. "We'll talk to you later, Mr. Freedman, and again, I'm sorry."

_"Thank you, dear._"

She hung up the phone and set it beside her on the deck. She looked at Cooper and her chest tightened. "Coop, honey."

He lifted his head, his eyes red and glassy.

"I'll get my laptop and book a flight for you."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Cooper."

"You're 35 weeks pregnant, Charlotte. I can't leave you now—not when you could go into labor any second. Plus, you can't possibly take care of two kids by yourself."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't mean you can't take care of them, I meant you can't take care of them alone in your current state—being 35 weeks pregnant and all."

"If you don't go see your mother, if you don't say goodbye to her, you're gonna regret it. Trust me. I know what this is like. Every day, I regret not bein' there for Big Daddy. I was there when he was gone, but not when he was sick, and it kills me—still. It's been years, but it kills me, knowin' I should have been there, and I know it would kill me even more if I wasn't there at the end."

He turned away from her.

"I know you feel guilty for not bein' there, but you can be there for her right now. If you don't see her before she dies, the guilt, the regret, it's goin' to eat you alive." She paused, squeezing his shoulder. "Look at me, Coop."

He swallowed and faced her.

"I'll be fine, so you need to pull yourself together and go." She slid closer to him and hooked her arm around his back. She brushed her hand against his cheek, trapping the tears underneath her fingers. "I'll be just fine, Coop, but you won't be if you don't go say goodbye." She pressed her lips into his damp shoulder and kissed him. "I love you and I'm sorry."

He nodded and grabbed her hand. "I love you too," he whispered. "And thanks."

She smiled and got up. "I would come with you, but—." She motioned to her protruding stomach.

"I know."

She rubbed her eyes and disappeared into the house to get her laptop.

He ruffed up his hair and put his face in his hands, trying not to completely lose it.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>

_and if you have an idea for a new story you'd like me to write, let me know._


	71. Chapter 71

It had been a couple days since Cooper went to Ohio, and Charlotte hadn't heard from him since he called to say he had arrived at the airport, so when her phone rang, she answered it before it had a chance to ring twice "Hello?"

_"Hey, Char."_

She let out a breath. "Coop, is everythin' ok?" She shifted uncomfortably and put her hand on her stomach. She moaned softly and closed her eyes.

_"My dad's a wreck. He hasn't left my mom's bedside since I got here."_

She sighed. "How are you?"

_"I'm ok. I wish you were here."_

She smiled. "I wish I was there too, Coop."

_"My mom's condition hasn't improved at all. The doctor was here about five minutes ago and he told us we can either turn off the ventilator or wait and see if she passes away naturally. Basically, we can either kill her or watch her die."_

"Coop."

_"I'm fine." _

She sighed again. "So what're you gonna do?"

There was a long pause, followed by an even longer sigh. _"I have no idea. I know what has to be done, but it's hard. Plus, my dad still has hope that she's gonna wake up. I don't know how to convince him that she's really gone."_

"You'll think of a way, Coop. You always do." She shifted again, swallowing hard.

_"How's Mason and Ava?"_

"Mason's a big help, and Ava misses her daddy, but she's good."

_"And you?"_

She rubbed her stomach and leaned back in her chair.

_"Char?"_

"I'm here."

_"Are you ok?"_

She nodded. "I'm fine—tired and busy, but I'm good." She paused and moaned under her breath. "Can I call you back?"

_"What's wrong?"_

"Nothin'. I just have a patient."

_"I have to go anyway."_

"I love you."

_"I love you too." _

She hung up the phone and closed her eyes. She stood up and left her office.

* * *

><p>Around 3:30, Charlotte woke up to a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to the door. <em>This better be important. <em>She opened the door and held onto the handle. "Montgomery, what do you want?"

"Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"None of your business." Charlotte paused. "Did you come here for any reason other than to annoy the crap outta me?" She shifted again, her other hand moving to her stomach.

"I need to cancel my surgery for this afternoon."

"Your reason?"

"I—I have a date."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You're cancellin' a surgery 'cause you have a date—that's a great reason." She paused. "Here's a suggestion—cancel your date instead." She walked towards her desk and sank down in her chair. She let out a soft groan and swallowed. "On second thought, cancel both."

"Why would I do that?"

"'Cause my water just broke and Dr. Martin is on vacation 'til the 30th." She clutched the right armrest as her contractions intensified.

"I'll call for an ambulance." Addison backed out of the room and headed for her office.

Charlotte picked up her office phone and dialed Cooper's number. "Cooper."

_"Hey, sweetie."_

"Is this a bad time?"

_"I was just in the middle of contacting everyone in my mom's phone book—letting them know what's going on. Everything ok?"_

"No."

_"Something wrong with the kids?"_

"Crap," she said under her breath.

_"What?"_

She rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes. "Never mind." _Mason's at play practice until five. I didn't forget to pick him up. Phew. _"The kids are fine, Coop. It's, um, it's me."

_"What's wrong? Make it quick 'cause my battery's about to die."_

"My water just broke. I've been crampin' since last night, but I thought I could sleep it off. Obviously, I couldn't."

_"Wait, what?" _He paused._ "Um, I don't know what to do. I need to be there."_

"Don't worry about me, Coop. I'm fine. Just focus on your parents."

_"No. I can't do that, Char. You're my wife and you're about to give birth to my son. I'll be there, I promise. I'll do what I need to do here, and then I'll hop on a plane."_

"Cooper, you don't have to do that."

There was a long pause. _"I can't do that."_

"What happened?" She heard silence and then the phone went dead. "Coop?" She sighed and hung up the phone. She tried her mother-in-law's room, but no one answered. She then called her father-in-law's phone, but again, no one answered.

Addison popped her head in the door. "I cleared my schedule except I'm leaving that surgery on the schedule. We'll see how far and how fast you progress."

Charlotte shut off her computer and took her time standing up. She scooped up some files and made her way to the door. "Let's do this." She shut the door and locked it. _Damn it. _She looked at Addison, who was staring at her. "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"My husband is in Ohio, and my water just broke, so what do you think?"

"Let's just get you to the hospital."

Charlotte sighed and followed the redhead down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for the suggestions...I actually started a story a few weeks ago, picking up right after the last Charlotte and Mason scene in the finale. It's about Charlotte finding out she's pregnant. She doesn't know how the news of her pregnancy will affect her friendship with Amelia or her new role as momma to Mason. Plus, Cooper is preoccupied with Violet...Let me know if you'd like to read it—I can be easily persuaded to post it.


	72. Chapter 72

Charlotte was sitting up in her hospital bed on the maternity floor with an IV in her arm and a fetal monitor around her stomach. She was watching Ava walk around the room, smiling and giggling. Charlotte had to admit that her daughter was a great distraction from the waves of pain she was experiencing every five minutes. "Ava, sweetie."

Ava continued to walk, reaching up and knocking a cup off the bedside table. She looked down at the spilled water and opened her eyes wide. "Uh-oh."

"Leave it alone, baby girl."

Ava stooped down and patted her hand in the water, giggling louder as the puddle splattered all over.

"Wonderful." Charlotte leaned back on the pillows and reached for the phone. She tried Cooper's number, but it went straight to voicemail. She sighed and looked over at Ava, who was now sitting in the puddle. "Even better."

There was a faint knock on the door and Addison walked in. She grabbed the chart from the end of the bed and flipped through the pages. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," Charlotte muttered.

"Really?"

"No! I've been here for four hours, and this hurts like hell. Plus, my only support system is a fourteen month old toddler and an eleven year-old boy."

Addison felt it was better not to respond. She walked around the side of the bed and pressed on Charlotte's stomach, feeling the position of the baby. "He's lower down." She sat down on the stool and lifted up the blanket. She snapped a glove into place and slipped her fingers up. "Slow, but consistent progress. You're six centimeters, almost fully effaced—95%, and minus two station. Good." She stood up and checked the fetal monitor. "His heart rate is holding steady."

Charlotte closed her eyes tight and groaned. "Contraction."

"Did you get a hold of Cooper yet?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No."

"I'm sure you'll hear from him soon." Addison paused. "Page me if your contractions get stronger, then I'll check you again."

"Maybe the baby will wait. He'll take his sweet ole' time and Cooper will get here."

"At this point, until your labor stalls completely, your son isn't going to wait much longer."

"Don't ruin my fantasy, Montgomery. I'm holdin' out hope. Let me live in this cushiony world called denial a little while longer."

Addison laughed. "Where's Mason?"

"He's getting a snack from the cafeteria. He should be back soon."

Addison looked down at her pager. "Crap. I gotta go." She walked, almost ran out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Charlotte rubbed the side of her stomach. "Ah." Tears pooled into the corners of her eyes and she rolled onto her side. She gripped the bedrail until her knuckles turned white, and let out a breath when the contraction passed.<p>

Mason walked into the room and handed her a thing of ice chips. "I heard some lady yelling at her husband to get her ice chips, so I figured you'd want some too."

Charlotte smiled. "Thank you." She sucked on her ice cube and yawned.

He sat on the floor beside his baby sister and handed her a Cheese-it. "Ava, here."

Ava sniffed it and stuffed it in her mouth. She grinned as she chomped down on the baked square. "Mmmm," she mumbled, rubbing her stomach.

"You want another one?"

Ava reached for the red bag. "Mase." She whined, pointing her finger ts the Cheese-it he was about to put in his mouth. "Chee."

He smiled and handed her one from the bag. "There you go."

Ava nibbled on it and batted her hand against her knee.

Charlotte watched them until the phone rang. She grabbed it. "Coop?"

_"Hey."_

Charlotte sighed out of relief. "Thank God. What happened?"

_"My dad collapsed."_

"Is he ok?"

_"He's fine. The doctor said he was extremely dehydrated and had a stress induced anxiety attack."_

"But he's ok now?" She lowered the phone and took in a few short breaths, letting them out slowly with a hushed moan. "Sorry, Coop, what?"

_"He's resting and was given some anti-anxiety medication and an IV drip."_

"Any change with your mother?" She heard him sigh.

_ "No. The doctor's worried about an infection or her throwing a P.E. She's going to get worse if we keep her on the ventilator. She'll slowly deteriorate until there's nothing left. Her kidneys are shutting down and her pulse is slow. I know what I need to do—it's just a matter of doing it."_

Charlotte nodded. "I get it—I really do."

_"How are you?"_

She took a long pause, letting the contraction pass. She sighed. "I'd be doin' better if you were here."

_"How are you progressing?"_

"I'm six centimeters, 95 percent effaced, minus two station."

_"How are your contractions?"_

"I know they're necessary, but God, they make me wanna punch puppies."

Cooper laughed. _"I knew I shouldn't have left."_

"No, don't say that. This wasn't s'posed to happen yet. Besides, you need to be there with your father—and your mother. I'm managin' just fine without you. Things happen, we just gotta roll with the punches."

_"Sorry to break it to you, sweetie, but you're not really that convincing."_

"Coop, I'm fine."

_"I'll be there as soon as I can." _Cooper paused. _"Can I talk to Mason? Is he there?"_

"Yeah, hold on." She handed the phone to Mason. "It's your daddy."

Mason took the phone from her and sat on the edge of the bedside table just before saying hello to his father.

Charlotte half listened and closed her eyes. She pushed her hair out of her face and let out a string of moans. She felt like someone was pushing knives into her back, cutting through the skin and muscles and chipping away at her bones.

Mason hung up the phone and looked at Charlotte. "Are you ok, momma?"

"I'm fine, Mason. Just keep your sister occupied for me, please."

He nodded. "I can take her to the playroom if you want."

"Would you?"

"Ok." He gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek. "Dad said that he loves you and that he's sorry he can't be here."

Charlotte smiled and clutched the sheets in her hand.

Mason scooped Ava into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, Ava. We're gonna go play—give momma some space." He rubbed noses with her and carried her out of the room, passing Violet on the way out.

"Hey, Charlotte."

Charlotte opened her eyes. "Oh, joy. Just the person I wanted to see." She paused. "What do you want?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm gettin' real sick of that question." Charlotte suddenly screeched and closed her eyes tight.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte gripped her stomach and groaned louder. She relaxed again, the pain subsiding a little. "Goddamn."

"Contraction?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Do you need anything?"

"Can you check on Mason and Ava for me?"

"Sure. Where are they?"

"Pediatric playroom."

"Ok."

Charlotte rattled the bedrail. "Ah—ooh—ooh—ugh." She grunted and let out another breath. "Quit starin' at me. Just go check on my kids."

Violet nodded and left the room.

Charlotte grabbed her cell phone and hoped that checking and sending emails would help pass the time.

* * *

><p>8:30, 9:30, 10:30, 11:30, 12:30, 1:30 all passed in a blur. At 2:30, Charlotte was walking around the room, trying to find some sort of relief. She squatted down and gripped the arm of the couch. She lowered her head and screamed into the pillow. She rubbed her stomach and fought back a yawn.<p>

The door opened and Addison walked in. "Charlotte."

"I'm a little busy here."

Addison went over to her and helped her back into the bed. "I'm going to check you again."

"Really? I thought you just wanted to gossip."

Addison dismissed Charlotte's sarcasm and sat on the stool. She put on a pair of gloves and slipped her fingers inside. She nodded. "Feeling a lot of pressure?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "For almost twenty minutes now. I've been pagin' ya."

"Sorry. I got held up with a patient."

Charlotte clutched the sheet and clenched her jaw. "Holy fish paste." She leaned forward and glared at Addison. "I need to push."

"Not yet—almost." Addison kept her head down.

"Montgomery!" Charlotte swallowed and screeched.

Addison nodded. "On your next contraction, I need you to push."

A nurse offered to hold Charlotte's hand, but she pushed her hand away. She leaned forward, made her right hand into a fist, gripped the bedrail with her left, closed her eyes tight, and pushed as hard as she could. She let out a noisy sigh and dropped her shoulders.

"Again."

Charlotte grunted and leaned forward again. She was dripping with sweat, it stinging her eyes, and burning her cracked lips. She pushed through the pain—that was just who she was. She screamed and relaxed again.

After five more pushes, Addison stood up and took a look at the fetal monitor.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked, out of breath. "Montgomery!"

"Your son's heart rate is dropping, and he's not descending as fast as he should."

"Ok?"

"I'll monitor it." Addison got back into position and nodded. "Ok, ready, push."

Charlotte gave a weak push, her mind focused on Addison's last statement.

"You can do better than that, Charlotte. You _need_ to do better than that."

Charlotte sighed and wiped away a single tear. She jerked her shoulders forward, dropped her chin, and pushed, screaming her way through the ten second interval.

"Good—again."

Charlotte shook her head. "I can't."

"Charlotte, you need to."

"No, I can't. Cooper isn't here and he needs to be here."

"Charlotte, your son can't wait. You've come this far without Cooper being here. Finish strong." Addison took off her glove and grabbed Charlotte's hand. "You can do this. I know you can."

Charlotte swallowed. "I—."

"Think about your son. He needs you to push."

Charlotte nodded and pulled her hand back. "Ok."

Addison offered her a sympathetic smile and put on a fresh pair of gloves. "On your next contraction I need you to PUSH."

Charlotte shifted and as pressure built up, she leaned forward and pushed.

After another couple pushes, Addison sighed. "Don't panic." She looked at the nurse. "Prepare the vacuum." She paused and turned back to Charlotte. "Your son just needs a little extra assistance."

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"I need to get him out now."

"That wasn't my question."

Addison attached the suction and looked up at Charlotte. "I need you to push on your next contraction. Don't focus on anything else but pushing."

Charlotte's hands started to shake, but she nodded. She closed her eyes, said a little prayer, and leaned forward, pushing with all the energy she had left.

"One more time."

Weak, dizzy, and out of breath, Charlotte hesitated. She gripped the bedrail and scrunched the sheets in her other hand.

"Now."

Charlotte counted to three in her head, feeling intense, burning, and painful pressure. She leaned forward, and screamed through her final push. She let out a gush of air and collapsed back against the pillows.

Addison removed the cord from around the baby's neck, suctioned his mouth and nose, and then guided the baby out. She rubbed his chest and suctioned more.

"Why isn't he cryin'?"

Addison stood up and carried the baby over to her team. She set him down and gave him some extra oxygen.

Charlotte jerked forward. "Montgomery! Why isn't he cryin'?" She took in a shaky breath and rattled the bedrail. "Answer me!"

Addison focused on pumping the newborn's chest and squeezing the bag. "Come on, baby, come on." She stopped pumping when he began to pink up a little.

Charlotte blinked back tears when her son's shriek of a cry echoed through the room. She relaxed and closed her eyes.

Addison watched the team of nurses take the baby out of the room. She then sat back down on the stool and pushed down on Charlotte's stomach. After another seven minutes, she delivered the placenta.

"Is he ok?"

"He'll be just fine." Addison stitched up a small tear and stood up. "You'll be transferred to another room shortly and your son is being taken for further testing, just to rule out everything." Charlotte let out a breath. "But he's ok?"

Addison smiled. "He'll just need some extra oxygen at the most. He's a preemie, so that's understandable." She paused. "Just relax. Your son is in very good hands."

Charlotte closed her eyes and shifted on the mattress. "Make sure he's ok. _You _make sure he's ok."

Addison nodded. "I'm going right now. Get some sleep."

"I can't—not until I know he's ok."

Addison squeezed Charlotte's hand before standing up. "Congratulations." She walked out of the room and headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>I've decided to make chapter 80 the epilogue instead of 75, so you guys get to read more about their life with the new baby. <em>

_I'll also be continuing my other story (New Life)_

_:)_


	73. Chapter 73

Charlotte was asleep in bed, the sheets tucked around her. She had been sleeping since around 6 AM, and it was now close to four in the afternoon. She rubbed her eyes open and blinked. "Coop?"

Cooper shifted in the chair, adjusting the newborn in his arms. "Hey, sleepyhead."

"How long have you been sittin' there?"

"Almost an hour. A nurse said you've been sleeping for a while."

She looked at the clock and gasped. "Since six."

He kissed the top of his son's head. "You must have been tired."

She fought back a yawn and pulled the sheets back. "Still am." She groaned as she got out of bed, and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

He looked down at Ethan and ran his fingers through the newborn's blonde wisps of hair.

Charlotte came out of the bathroom and her eyes widened. "Oh."

"What?"

"You're holdin' the baby."

"He's perfect, Char."

"I haven't seen him yet." She got back into bed and Cooper handed her the newborn. She looked down at her son and smiled, brushing her thumb against his rosy cheek.

"I heard there were complications."

She sighed, rocking Ethan gently. "I don't know the full details, but his heart rate dropped and he just didn't want to come down the birth canal. Addison had to use the vacuum and then it was silent for almost three minutes. He wasn't breathin'."

He ran his hand down her shin and sighed. "That must have been scary for you."

She nodded. "Scary doesn't even begin to cover it, Coop."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here."

"I thought your flight wasn't until 1:30?"

"It was, but I took an earlier flight, and then broke several laws driving to the hospital. I didn't hear from you last night, so I thought maybe you were still in labor."

"Oh."

"I'll catch the next one."

"Bite your tongue, Freedman." She tweaked her son's nose and rubbed his chest. "Do you know if he's ok?"

"He wouldn't be in your arms if he wasn't, sweetie."

"You really don't wanna cross me right now, Cooper. I didn't ask for a smartass answer."

He sighed. "When I talked to the nurse, trying to find out what room you were in, she said that Ethan was in the NICU. I stopped by there first, but he had been moved to the regular newborn nursery earlier this morning. I ran into Addison and she said that she'd bring Ethan down in about five minutes."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"But doesn't it? He was moved out of the NICU—that should tell you that he's ok."

She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok, relax." He paused. "When Addison dropped Ethan off, I asked her if he was ok. She said, he was treated with high flow oxygen for a few hours after birth, and observed from the time he was admitted to the NICU until ten this morning. He was stable. Oxygen levels were normal, and his heart rate was steady the whole time, which is why he was transferred."

"That's all I needed to know."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted and sore, but I'm ok." She paused. "Did Mason get to school?"

"Violet dropped him off, and Ava's in the daycare center."

"How's everythin' at home?"

He hadn't really stopped to think about it all—until now. He had been focused on getting to the hospital, which helped distract him. He let out an exaggerated sigh and blinked slowly.

"Coop?"

"My mom died at 5:30 this morning."

"Oh, Coop, I'm sorry."

He nodded. "Saved me from making the decision." He laughed out a stress and exhaustion.

"Cooper."

He scooted to the end of the chair and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back and sighed even louder. "I didn't want to leave my dad—not in the condition he was in—but I needed to come home. I needed to be here for you." He paused. "He's surrounded by family, so he should be ok until I fly back Sunday for the funeral."

She nodded and pressed her lips against her son's forehead. "They're so precious when they're sleepin', aren't they?"

"Uh-huh." He paused. "I know this isn't ideal—me having to leave again so soon—but—."

She shook her head. "It's ok, Coop. I understand. It's only for a few days and Mason's off from school on Monday 'cause of President's Day. He's been a big help the last couple days. I'll be fine."

"I know." He paused. "At least something good happened today." He touched Ethan's cheek and smiled at his son. "I wish I was here for the birth, but I'm glad I was home when my mom passed away. Although she was never really there, I would have regretted not saying goodbye, so thanks for forcing me to go."

She smiled. "You're welcome—I think?" She laughed and smiled when Ethan yawned. "Whoa."

"That was a super yawn if I ever saw one."

She handed the newborn back to Cooper, who in turn put him in the bassinette. She shifted on the mattress and closed her eyes.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm ok for now, but thank you."

He slipped his hand under the sheet and held hers tight. "I know that couldn't have been easy—giving birth without me, having to feel all that worry alone—so thanks and I love you. You're still the strongest woman I know."

"Aren't you sweet?" She smiled, her eyes still closed.

He kissed her on the lips and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, Coop." She paused. "But I just did what I had to do. I didn't have a choice."

"That doesn't make you any less strong." He stood up and walked into the bathroom. He came back with a wet towel. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the cold, damp cloth against her forehead, cheeks, and neck, and smiled. "How's that feel?"

She opened her eyes. "Hmmm," she mumbled.

"I'll take that as it feels good."

She nodded.

He wiped the sweat from her brow and kissed the top of her head. He set the towel on her forehead and sat back down in the chair. "You sure I can't get you anything?"

"I'm fine, Coop."

"If you change your mind, let me know."

"Actually, can you get Ava?"

"I'm sure she's going nuts just wanting to meet her baby brother—giving the daycare workers hell."

She sighed.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

He gave her his best 'that's bullshit' look.

"Ok, not nothin'. I'm just thinkin' 'bout how things are gonna change. Ava's not my baby anymore. We had to deal with so much with Mason when Ava was born. I just hope it's not like that with her and Ethan. She's still little. I'm just worried she won't adjust well."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Char. Ava hasn't even met her baby brother yet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Ava will be fine. If we show her that we love her every day and get her involved with Ethan and around the house, you'll see, everything will be ok."

"Just go get her, please. I haven't seen her since seven last night."

"I'll be right back." He smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was woken up by a knock on the door. She opened her eyes and pushed herself up to the pillows. "Hey."<p>

Amelia walked in, sitting down in the chair. "I heard your son decided to grace us with his presence this morning."

Charlotte nodded. "Mmhmm." She paused. "He couldn't make up his mind, though. He didn't know whether he wanted to come out or wait for his daddy."

"I'd have come sooner, but—."

"You've got your own baby to worry about." Charlotte paused. "Speaking of which, how's the baby girl?"

"Big—well, bigger—and I swear she smiled at me earlier."

"Best feelin' in the world, right?"

"Yeah. It's better than drugs."

Charlotte blinked.

"I'm fine, Charlotte. It was a joke." Amelia paused. "So where's the little guy?"

"Cooper's taking him and Ava on a tour of the hospital. Don't ask me why."

"Cooper made it?"

"He missed the birth, but he's here."

"That sucks. He's got two sons and missed both their births."

"Yeah, well, what're you gonna do? At least he got to witness one of his children bein' born."

Amelia pulled out her cell phone and showed her background picture to Charlotte. "That's a smile, right? That's definitely a smile."

"Or gas." Charlotte laughed. "No, that's definitely a smile—a beautiful one at that."

"I didn't think I could do this, being a mom, but I think I'm doing alright."

"You're doin' just fine, Amelia. Makayla seems like a happy baby, you gotta be doin' somethin' right."

"When Ava was born, did you find yourself getting up in the middle of the night just to watch her sleep? Or is it just me?"

Charlotte laughed. "It's not just you. I would sometimes fall asleep in the nursery. I even watch Mason sleep from time to time."

"That makes me feel less crazy."

"Glad I could help." Charlotte let out a breath and closed her eyes. She heard footsteps and hushed voices getting closer. "They're all here, aren't they?"

Amelia turned her head and laughed. "Yep."

Addison, Violet, Pete, Sam, Jake, and Sheldon all entered the room, which definitely was against hospital policy, but since when do they follow hospital policies?

Pete set a vase of colorful flowers on the table by the window and Sheldon handed Charlotte a stuffed pig. "I never gave this to Lucas, so I'm giving it to Ethan."

"Oh, gee, thanks, Sheldon. I appreciate the thought behind it." Charlotte looked at the scrunched up pig face. "It is kinda cute, though, and it does go with the nursery theme."

Jake handed her a rose. "I don't have a little pink pig, but I do have a rose."

"Thank you, Jake." Charlotte wasn't a rose girl, but she could appreciate the gesture. She took a whiff of the flower and set it down on the bedside table.

Cooper walked into the room. "Hey, why wasn't I invited to the party?"

"Is that the little man?" Jake asked, walking over to Cooper.

Ava tugged on Jake's pant leg.

Jake looked down and smiled. "Hey, there."

"Hi." Ava giggled and toddled over to the bed. She gripped the sheets and tried to climb up. She got frustrated and fell onto her butt. "Momma!"

Cooper gave Ethan to Jake and headed over to his daughter. He hoisted her into the air and set her on her mother's lap.

Charlotte adjusted her and kissed the side of her head. "Hi, sweet pea. Did you have a nice walk with daddy?"

Ava nuzzled into Charlotte's chest and clutched the hospital gown.

Charlotte winced a little and swallowed. "Ow." She moved Ava away from her breast and relaxed again. "Someone's tired," she said, observing Ava's yawn. She yawned herself. "Me too, baby girl."

Cooper glanced at his wife and daughter, and then looked at the crowd of their colleagues, oohing and ahing over the newest member of the Seaside Wellness family. "Alright people, visiting hours are over."

Mason ran into the room. "Where is he?" He dropped his backpack in the doorway. "Hello? Is this thing on?" He tapped his air microphone. "Where is my brother?"

"Relax, Mase." Cooper took the newborn from Violet and cradled him. "Sit down."

"I can hold him and stand at the same time."

"I'm sure you can, but I don't want you to. Now, sit down."

Mason sulked and hopped up on the chair.

Cooper placed Ethan in Mason's outstretched arms.

Mason pulled back the blanket a little and smiled down at his baby brother. "Hi, Ethan, I'm Mason, also known as the awesomest big brother anyone can have." He stroked Ethan's hair and continued to smile at him.

Cooper showed everyone out of the room and shut the door.

Charlotte and Ava ended up falling asleep, Mason just watched his brother, and Cooper stood at the foot of the bed, completely in awe of the people he called his family.

* * *

><p><em>please review :)<em>


	74. Chapter 74

Charlotte was sitting in the office, her hair loosely pulled up in a ponytail and wearing yoga pants and a tank top. She adjusted her bra straps and looked down at the calendar. "Thank God." She stood up and as soon as she walked into the living room, she heard her son's cry through the baby monitor on the coffee table. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She disappeared upstairs and came back down with the newborn in her arms and her daughter walking in front of her. "Ava, sweetie, be careful," she warned.

Ava tripped on the curled up corner of the rug and scraped her knee on the wood floor. She screamed, tears cascading down her reddened cheeks.

Charlotte sighed. "I need Cooper," she whispered. _One more day. Just one. I can do this. No problem, I've got this. _She set Ethan in his swing and scooped Ava up. "My poor baby girl." She kissed her cheek and set her on the couch. She grabbed the first aid kit from the hallway closet and sat on the coffee table. "Let's check out that knee, sweet pea." She paused. "Can you hold out your leg for momma?"

Ava rubbed her eyes. "Momma, ow-ow," she jabbered.

"I know, baby." Charlotte leaned over and checked out her daughter's knee, kissing it. "I'm just gonna clean it up a little and cover it with a band-aid," she announced, mainly to herself. She sighed, unfolding the antibiotic wipe. "This will only sting a tiny bit, Ava." She cleaned the scrape, cringing with every bloodcurdling scream, and covered the cut with a band-aid. "All better."

Ava sucked on her lips and blinked. A small smile formed on her face and she reached her arms out. "Momma."

"That's my girl." Charlotte switched spots and pulled Ava onto her lap, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, peanut."

"Yuv-yuv," Ava jabbered.

Charlotte smiled. "Are you gonna be a good girl and sleep for momma tonight?"

Ava sucked on her thumb and leaned back, clutching her mother's pant leg, babbling up a storm.

"What should we do until we gotta pick Mase up from school?" Charlotte paused. "How 'bout we dance? You wanna dance, sweet pea?"

Ava bobbed her head and moved around on the cushion.

"You're movin' already, so I'll take that as a yes." Charlotte laughed and hoisted Ava into the air, setting her back down on the wood floor. She walked over to the stereo system and pressed play on Cooper's Ipad. A random Beyoncé song blasted through the speakers. _I guess this works. He's got quite the eclectic taste in music, I've gotta say. _She looked at Ava and the fourteen month-old was already bending her knees and swaying her hips. "I guess you like Beyoncé, Ava." She laughed and danced with her until the toddler was passed out on the floor, her thumb in her mouth. "I'm ready for a nap too." She yawned and carried Ava and Ethan upstairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was waiting outside of Mason's school, ready to pull out all her hair. She was exhausted, and Ava and Ethan were a chorus of two in the backseat. She breathed in and out slowly and turned her head, smiling at her youngest children. She reached her hand back and grabbed the giraffe out of the pocket. She shook it and handed it to Ava. "Dr. Jeffie says hi."<p>

Ava picked up the giraffe and sucked on his ear, squeezing his foot, making him squeak. She giggled and kicked her legs up and down.

Charlotte smiled and got out of the car, on a mission to calm her newborn son down, something she couldn't do from the front seat. She put his pacifier in his mouth and gently rubbed his stomach. "It's ok, sweet fella. You're ok." She adjusted the seatbelt and pressed her lips against his forehead. "Shhh." The car fell silent and she tilted her head back, taking in a deep breath, letting it out as slow as humanly possible. "I _can_ do this."

Mason came running down the sidewalk, flinging his backpack at Charlotte.

"Um, excuse me."

"Sorry, momma. I should have warned you first." He smiled. "Hi."

Charlotte gave him a hug. "Hi to you too. Get in."

Mason opened the passenger side door and buckled his seatbelt.

"How was school?" Charlotte asked, as she drove away.

"Pretty awesome."

"Oh?"

"One of my teachers brought in ice cream for class, and guess what?"

"I give up, what?"

"She actually had strawberry!"

"That's pretty lucky. You and your daddy seem to be the only people in the world who like that flavor."

"I know, which is why today was totally awesome. It only got better from there. My math teacher cancelled the test on Friday, I got an A on my science electricity project, and we played soccer in gym today and I totally didn't kick my shoe off this time."

Charlotte laughed. "Sounds like you had a great day. I'm glad."

He nodded. "When I get home, I'm gonna call dad and tell him all about it."

"Finish your homework first, bud. Your daddy's busy today. We'll call him before dinner."

He sighed. "Ok." He paused. "I bet your day was awesome too."

"Not quite, but it wasn't horrible, just busy. Ava and Ethan are on different schedules, so it's been a long mornin'."

"But my dad's coming home tomorrow, right?"

"That's the plan."

He turned his head and smiled at Ava. "Hey, Ava."

"If you're gonna sit in the front seat, you gotta face forward."

He nodded and settled back into the seat.

"Anyway, I really hope your daddy comes home tomorrow. He's been gone for only three days, but man, these have been the longest three days of my life. I miss him, and I can't do this without him. I now have a totally new appreciation for single parents." She pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. "Grab Ava for me, while I take Ethan inside, please."

Mason nodded. "Can I have a snack before I do my homework?"

"Course. Let me get the babies settled and then we'll check out what we've got in the kitchen for ya to eat."

He smiled. "Sounds good." He hopped out of the car and got Ava out of her car seat. "Free at last." He laughed, watching her wiggle around. He set her on the driveway and grabbed her hand. "Use those little legs, Ava." He jogged in place and then they disappeared into the house.

Charlotte laughed and smiled down at Ethan as she unbuckled him. "How's my baby boy doin'?"

Ethan opened his eyes and stretched, yawning big. He made a few sounds as he moved around, but mainly he stayed silent.

Charlotte touched the tip of his nose and detached the infant carrier from its base. "

Ethan squirmed and started to whimper.

"Sit tight, sweetie." Charlotte locked the car and carried the newborn into the house.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charlotte poked her head into Ava's room and smiled. "I was wonderin' why she was so quiet."<p>

Mason looked up and smiled. "I saw that you were busy, so I thought I'd read her a story while you were putting Ethan to bed."

"I appreciate the help, Mase." She walked into the room and took the half-asleep toddler from her oldest son and checked her diaper. "You changed her too?"

"I've seen you and dad do it a million times. It was just pee, so it wasn't that gross."

She smiled and double checked his handiwork. "Pretty good job, honey. Maybe we'll let you change all the dirty diapers."

He shook his head. "This is a onetime deal, momma."

She laughed. "I'm only kiddin', Mason." She kissed the top of Ava's head and set her down in the crib. She started the mobile and watched her daughter settle into sleep. "You want somethin'? Is that why you've gone all junior-daddy on me?"

He laughed. "That's not why I'm helping, but now that you mention it—."

"What is it? Once I hear it, then I'll decide whether or not to buy it for ya."

"A computer—a laptop, actually."

"Hmmm. I'll have to talk to your daddy about it first. Why do you want a computer?"

"When I have school projects and stuff, I always have to use yours or dad's, but you guys always seem to need it right when I'm in the middle of something. It'd just be easier if I had my own. I can take it to school too and take notes on it, so I can actually read them for tests and whatever."

She laughed. "Your handwriting is interestin' to say the least, bud."

"Have an open-mind, momma."

"I've gotta talk to your daddy and then maybe for your birthday, we'll get you a laptop." She paused. "But a laptop isn't a toy. You've gotta take care of it. You can't just throw it in your backpack."

He nodded. "I know. I'll take good care of it, I promise."

She kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair. "Go brush your teeth. It's late. Your brother and sister were up way past their bedtimes."

"You've got extra earplugs, momma?"

"I'll check in the hall closet. They keepin' you up at night?"

"I can normally sleep through anything, but with the both of them screaming at the same time, you'd have to be deaf to be able to sleep through that."

"I think Ava's havin' a hard time adjusting to the baby. She's cryin' out of attention. She knows cryin' will get her a hug or a kiss or a lullaby. I'm hopin' she'll grow out of that 'cause if not, I'm sure I'm gonna have gray hair by the time she's fifteen months old."

Mason laughed. "That's why they made hair dye."

She messed up his hair again. "Go brush your teeth, knucklehead."

"What? It's true."

"Now."

He smiled and headed into the hall bathroom.

She looked over the crib one last time and smiled. "Goodnight, sweet pea. Momma loves you," she whispered and walked out of the room, flipping the light switch and shutting the door almost all the way. All she could think about was sleep, even if she'd only get about three hours in before Ethan needed to be fed again.

* * *

><p><em>Glad you guys are still interested in this story...please review :)<em>


	75. Chapter 75

Charlotte was woken up by the phone ringing at 7:30 AM. She groaned and rolled onto her back, reaching for the phone. "Hello?" Her voice was raspy and quiet.

_"Did I wake you up?"_

She nodded and fought back a yawn. "Yeah, but it's ok."

_"I'm sorry." _He paused. _"Did you sleep alright?"_

"Ava and Ethan had a competition last night to see who could scream the loudest. I tried to let Ava scream until she fell back asleep, but I couldn't do it. She woke up at five and I finally got her back down at 5:30. Ethan woke up at six. I fed him and changed his diaper and he's been asleep since then." She paused. "You woke me up, but I'd have been up pretty soon anyway."

_"Has every night been like this?"_

She nodded. "Pretty much."

_"So you're pretty exhausted, huh?"_

"You could say that, yeah."

_"Now I feel bad for leaving you alone."_

"Don't feel bad, Coop. You're not gonna be around all the time. Mason's been great. I owe what little sanity I have left to him."

He laughed.

"Um, you call just to see how I'm doin' or what?"

_"Oh, right. My flight was supposed to leave at 9:00, but it's delayed due to rain, sleet, and wind. I think I'm gonna be sitting here a while longer."_

She sighed. "How's your father doin'?"

_"He's holding up.'_

"How are you doin'?"

_"Um, I'm doing fine. Yesterday was—it made it real, like she's really gone."_

"Take it from someone who's been through this, you'll be ok. I'm here."

He smiled. _"I know and thank you."_

"Keep me posted on the flight situation. I have to go."

_"I love you."_

She let out a breath and yawned. "I love you too."

_"I'll make these few days up to you when I get home."_

"It's one of my many jobs, Coop. You don't have to make anythin' up to me. It wasn't easy, not gonna lie, but they're my kids and I love 'em."

He smiled. _"Fine. I won't make it up to you, but I'll figure out a way to really thank you."_

"I can live with that."

_"Bye, I'll call you later."_

"Bye." She hung up the phone and stretched. She turned her head to the baby monitors and smiled. "I'm comin', sweet peas." She pulled off the sheets and walked into the bathroom. She came back out in her bathrobe and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was lying on the floor with Ethan on his stomach. She was trying to distract him because he really wasn't big on being face down yet. She shook his rattle and smiled at him. "Goose."<p>

Ethan whimpered, squirming on the floor.

She sighed and sat up. She rolled him onto his back and pulled his hands away from his face. "I hear ya, sweetie. We'll try again later." She lowered her head and brushed her lips against his forehead. "You're lookin' more like your daddy every day, baby boy. Very handsome." She smiled at him and lied down on the floor again, crossing her ankles and turning her head toward her youngest son.

The doorbell rang, which was followed by a knock on the door.

She stood up, keeping an eye on Ethan while she answered the door. She smiled. "Hey, Amelia." She pulled back the blanket and smiled. "Makayla's gotten so big."

Amelia walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "She looks like a Barbie doll compared to Ethan." She laughed.

"He's a big boy. You'd never know he was early." Charlotte paused. "Mind if I hold her?"

"Go ahead."

Charlotte lifted the baby out of the carrier and cradled her. "She's beautiful, Amelia."

Makayla wrapped her hand around Charlotte's thumb and yawned, opening her eyes.

"Those are some blue eyes." Charlotte smiled. "Hi, Makayla. I'm your Aunt Charlotte." She paused. "Your momma's been keepin' you hidden away. I don't blame her. I'd want you all to myself too if you were mine."

Makayla started to cry and squirm a little.

Charlotte rocked her gently. "Shhh." She paused. "That's better." She handed Makayla over to Amelia and picked up Ethan.

Ava toddled over and reached up. "Momma."

Charlotte sighed and sat on the couch. She adjusted the newborn and hoisted Ava onto her lap. "Sweet pea, say hi to your baby brother."

Ava turned her head and picked up Ethan's hand. "Baby," she jabbered.

"He's not so bad, right?" Charlotte kissed the top of Ava's head. "Be gentle."

"Did you hear about Addison?" Amelia asked, rocking Makayla slowly in her arms.

"What about Addison?"

"She found a birth mother, but get this, the woman's pregnant with twins."

"Oh, geez. Zero to two in sixty seconds." Charlotte laughed.

"The woman is adamant on having the babies stay together and she's practically in love with Addison. She doesn't even care that she's single."

"Well, that's good." Charlotte paused. "Does Addison know what she wants to do?"

"She wants a baby, but I don't know how she feels about twins."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"I guess." Amelia ran her hand over Ava's blonde hair. "Hey there, Miss Ava."

Charlotte reached over and answered the phone. "Any news, Coop?"

_"Now, it's snowing, has been for a while."_

She grunted. "Damn, mother nature." She paused. "You got any _good_ news for me?"

_"It's not cancelled—yet." _He paused. _"Hold on a second." _

"Coop?"

_"I've got better news for you. We're boarding."_

"Thank God." She paused. "So you'll be home tonight some time?"

_"Hopefully. Might be late, so you don't have to wait up for me." _He paused. _"What're you doing today?"_

"Amelia's here with Makayla and Mason's at Matt's house. His momma's gonna drop him off after dinner. So it's baby bonding day."

_"Have fun, sweetie. Give Ethan and Ava a kiss for me."_

"I will. See ya later." She hung up the phone and set it back in the dock.

"Was that Cooper?"

"His plane is finally boarding. He'll be home later."

"Bet you're happy."

"You have no idea. I told myself I could do this—the single parent with three kids thing—but the truth is I just can't wait until I have help again."

"I don't blame you. I only have one kid and I feel overwhelmed."

"Makes me so much more grateful that I have him." Charlotte paused. "You dating anyone?"

"Yeah 'cause someone really wants to date me. I've got a three month old daughter and a drug problem. I'm a real catch."

Charlotte laughed. "Give yourself more credit than that, Amelia.

"I'm trying to focus on Makayla and myself, right now."

"Good idea." Charlotte paused. "So I'm thinkin' 'bout havin' Mason take the bus to and from school. It was fine drivin' him when it was just him and Ava, but with both the babies, I need all the help I can get in the mornin' and I can't keep takin' off of work, droppin' everythin' to pick him up. I just don't know how Cooper or Mason is gonna take it."

"Most kids take the bus and you guys live in his school district now."

"He's got play practice Monday and Friday, so we'll have to pick him up on those days, but havin' him take the bus to and from school will make life a lot easier for us. It'll teach him responsibility too 'cause he's gotta catch the bus, so he's gotta wake up on time and get ready in a timely manner." She sighed. "But he's been driven to school since kindergarten so not sure how that conversation's gonna go."

"He's the kid, you're the parent. It doesn't matter if he doesn't like it. He's gotta listen to you."

"Look at you." Charlotte laughed. "I know. I just feel it's different with Mason."

"It shouldn't be, and I'm sure Cooper will agree with you."

"Let's hope." Charlotte set Ethan in his swing and picked up Ava again. She tightened her daughter's pigtails and tickled her. "That's my happy girl."

Ava curled up and clutched her mother's necklace. She closed her eyes and sucked on the starfish pendant. "Momma," she babbled.

"I love you too, sweetie—always." Charlotte fixed Ava's bangs and looked at Amelia. "Enjoy Makayla while she's that tiny. She'll be turning one before you know it."

Amelia nodded.

Charlotte looked at Ethan, awake in the swing. She adjusted Ava and stood up. She sat down on the floor by the swing and played with her son's toes. She kissed her on the cheek. "Give Ethan a kiss."

Ava stooped down and pressed her lips against her brother's cheek. "Mwah." She giggled and fell on her butt.

Amelia put Makayla in her infant carrier and stood up. "I should get her home."

Charlotte turned her head and got up, walking over to her. She smiled. "I'll see ya later, Kay." She paused. "Thanks for comin' over," she said, opening the door. "See ya later."

Amelia waved goodbye to Ava and Ethan and walked out of the house.

Charlotte looked at her children and smiled. "It's just us, sweet peas." She got back on the floor and played until Ethan was ready for a nap.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was asleep in bed, having passed out around seven after she put Ava and Ethan down for the night.<p>

Cooper opened the door slowly and set his suitcase down. He got down to his boxer briefs and crawled into bed. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and smiled.

She shifted. "Hmmm," she mumbled.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep."

She rolled over and scooted closer to him. "You're home."

He lifted her chin and closed the gap between their lips. He slid his fingers through her hair and kissed her until they both needed air. He pulled back and smiled. "I missed you."

She melted into him and closed her eyes. "I missed you too."

"I'm happy to be home—finally." He pulled the sheets up over them and draped his arm around her. "That was definitely a flight from hell." He paused. "Go back to sleep."

She nodded, but just as she was almost asleep, she heard her son's cries through the baby monitor. She rolled onto her back and rubbed her face. "Sleep will have to wait." She paused. "Keep your ears open for Ava 'cause she hasn't been sleepin' through the night recently."

"Ok."

She got out of bed and walked down the hallway and into the nursery. When she came back to bed, Cooper was already asleep. She got into bed and rested her head on his shoulder, curving her body around his. She let her eyes fall shut and smiled when his arm hooked around her back. "I'm happy you're home too," she whispered and fell back asleep.


	76. Chapter 76

Charlotte was standing at the counter, heating up a bottle for Ethan. She turned around and smiled. "Well, look at you, pretty girl."

Ava held her father's hand as they walked into the kitchen. "Momma, sungasses."

"I see them, but you don't need your sunglasses inside, baby girl."

Cooper scooped Ava up and set her on his hip. "Tell momma how excited you are to go to the beach with her today."

Ava smiled wide and wiggled around. "Go now!"

"Not yet, sweet pea." Charlotte tested the temperature of the milk and walked over to the island, where Ethan was sitting in his highchair seat. She popped the bottle in the six-month-old's mouth and messed up his hair a little.

Ethan reached up and held his own bottle, gurgling away and moving his legs around.

Charlotte kissed the top of his head and looked at Cooper. "So what are my boys doin' today?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. I'll let Mason decide."

Charlotte nodded. "I'm sure you'll have fun whatever you decide." She took Ava from him and pulled off her sunglasses. "I can't see your beautiful eyes with these shades on." She adjusted the toddler and smiled at her. "We're gonna have so much fun today." She touched the tip of her daughter's nose and kissed her cheek. "Go play," she said, setting Ava down.

Ava giggled and ran into the corner of the kitchen.

"Her toys are everywhere."

He laughed. "I know." He paused and held the side of head while he kissed her on the lips. "Piña Colada chapstick, my favorite." He smirked and kissed her again. "You look amazing in that purple bikini by the way." He ran his hand down her neck, slowly making his way to her hip. He pressed his fingers into her skin and muscles, gripping her hip, and leaned in closer, brushing his lips against hers for a third time. "Mmmm."

Charlotte pushed him back and cleared her throat. "Little humans present, Coop."

He smiled. "I can't help myself."

"Well you better, or we'll be on our way to number four before you know it."

"And that's a problem?"

She slapped him across the chest.

He laughed. "I'm only kidding." He walked over to Ethan and smiled at him. "How's my little man doing this morning?"

Ethan chewed on the nipple of the bottle, drooling all over it. He dropped it, letting out a monster of a burp.

Cooper wiped his son's mouth. "All done, Goose?"

"By the sound of that burp, I'd say he's done."

Ethan giggled and batted the plastic tray. "Ma-ma," he babbled, kicking his legs up and down.

"This little guy's a party all by himself." Cooper laughed.

"Is Ava all ready?"

"You saw her. She had her shades on and everything."

"I mean, teeth brushed and all that?"

He nodded. "She's all ready for her momma and daughter day."

"I think it'll be good for her to spend the day with just me."

He smiled. "I think it's a great idea and I know Ava's gonna have a blast. She loves the water and spending the whole day with her momma? Forget about it." He laughed and lifted Ethan out of the highchair. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "While you girls get your tan on, we boys will lounge around in our underwear and be men."

"Ya'll have fun with that." She grabbed the bottle and rinsed it out in the sink, putting it in the dishwasher. "I'm gonna finish getting stuff ready." She rubbed Ethan's back and kissed the side of his head. She smiled at Cooper and let out a breath. "I'm also gonna light a fire under Mason's butt 'cause he seems to think he can sleep the day away now that he's twelve."

He laughed. "It seems that the term teenager has nothing to do with age these days."

She nodded. "Tell me about it." She walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting on the beach blanket, trying to take off Ava's sandals.<p>

"Momma, go wata." Ava pointed to the ocean, squirming around, antsy to get up.

"We're gonna go swimmin', baby girl, but first I gotta take off your shoes. I can't take off your shoes if you keep movin' around. Sit still for a second." Charlotte got the second shoe off and kissed her daughter on the tips of her toes. "There." She pulled off Ava's shirt and rubbed in the suntan lotion, coating her skin deliberately. She took out her cell phone and pulled up the camera. "Smile for daddy." She quickly snapped the photo and slipped her phone back into her bag. "Now, we can go in the water." She pushed herself up, holding out her hands.

Ava grabbed on and stood up, smiling wide. She marched in placed and pulled on her mother's arm. "Go shim."

Charlotte grabbed the little lime green and purple kick board and they walked down to the water's edge.

Ava plopped right down on her butt, kicking her legs and batting at the water, giggling and smiling, not at all concerned with the 68 degree temperature of the water.

Charlotte smiled and sat down next to her. She was a little surprised that her daughter seemed comfortable in the water. She was a little cold, so she could only imagine how a 20 month-old toddler would feel sitting in it with the cold waves crashing over her legs, but as long as Ava wasn't shivering or complaining, Charlotte decided to let the toddler be. The temperature of their pool wasn't much higher, so she figures her daughter was used to it. Plus it was a hotter day, so the water must have felt good. She picked up some wet sand in her hand and looked at Ava. "Hold out your hand."

Ava reached her hand out, turning her head towards her mother.

Charlotte put the sand in Ava's hand and closed her fingers. "Squishy."

Ava squeezed the sand and opened her hand again. "Skishy." A wave crashed against her legs, which only excited her more. "Shim, shim," she jabbered and pushed herself up to a standing position.

Charlotte got up and scooped Ava up into her arms. "Let's go swimmin'." She carried her deeper into the ocean, just deep enough where she could stand comfortably and the water was only up to her shoulders.

Ava marched and held onto the kick board. A young boy kicked his legs and splashed water in Ava's face. She sneezed and began to cry.

Charlotte refrained from scolding the boy and focused on her daughter. She wiped Ava's face off with the palm of her hand and kissed the top of her head. "Bless you."

Ava choked on the salt water and mucus, and started to cough, causing her to cry even harder.

Charlotte sighed and pulled Ava onto her lap. She rubbed her daughter's back and patted gently. "Just breathe, baby girl. You're ok. Shhh." She bounced her carefully, in attempt to calm her down.

Ava quieted down and swallowed.

Charlotte stood her up beside her and touched the tip of her nose. She tickled her and pulled her back down into her arms.

Ava giggled and kicked her legs, clutching the string on Charlotte's bikini top.

"That's my girl." Charlotte paused. "Let's take a break from swimmin' and collect some shells for your room. Can you help me?"

Ava nodded. "Uh-huh. Me do it."

Charlotte stood up and took Ava's hand. They walked out of the water and she grabbed the bucket. She tightened her grip around her daughter's hand and they walked along the shoreline, Ava mainly people watching, while Charlotte picked out shells and other interesting looking things—like different colored sea glass.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked through the front door around 2:30. She smiled, seeing Cooper asleep on the couch with Mason sprawled out on the rug and Ethan asleep in the popup playpen. "The boys must have had some wild afternoon." She laughed and went right upstairs to give Ava a quick bath. She had fallen asleep under the umbrella and rather than risk a meltdown, Charlotte let her nap at the beach. She carried Ava down the steps and set her down at her activity table, while she cleaned up the living room a little—it was a mess.<p>

Cooper opened his eyes and scrubbed his cheek with his hand. "Hey." He was groggy, still half-asleep.

She smiled. "Hey. You three had fun, I'm guessin'?"

"We stayed home. We ordered a pizza for lunch, made s'mores, played board games, and I taught Mason how to play _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star _on the piano, while Ethan just batted the keys." He paused. "How was your day at the beach?"

She looked at Ava and smiled. "She had fun."

"Did you?"

"Of course. We both had a lot of fun."

"You got a little sun."

She nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that too." She stopped cleaning and sat next to him, pulling her legs up on the couch. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, hooking her arm around his.

He kissed the top of her head. "Tired?"

"You have no idea." She straightened her legs and rested her head in his lap.

He brushed his hand against her cheek and stroked her hair as she fell asleep. He smiled and looked over at Ava. "Panda Bear," he whispered.

Ava turned her head and walked over to him. "Daddy."

He pressed his finger against his lips. "Shhh. Momma, Mase, and Ethan are sleeping."

Ava imitated him. "Shhh." She crawled up on the couch, he gave her a hand, and she nuzzled into his side.

He hooked his arm around her. "You have fun with momma?"

Ava nodded and proceeded to tell him all about her day at the beach.

He blinked slowly and rubbed his eyes. "Go pick out a book."

Ava turned around and slipped off the couch. She grabbed a book from the bookshelf and got back up on the couch.

"Good one."

Ava held the book and touched the bunny's fur on the front cover.

"Panda, what's that?"

"Dabbit," Ava jabbered.

"Rabbit, that's right."

Ava opened the book and looked down at the page.

"What's that?"

"Cat." Ava rubbed her finger against the yarn ball.

"Is that fuzzy?"

Ava nodded. "Uh-huh. Is soft."

"What does a cat say?"

Ava shrugged.

"Think about it. You know this."

"Mow-mow." Ava turned the page. "Woof-woof."

"That's what a doggy says." He felt the dog's fur and she imitated him.

Ava flipped the page and giggled.

"He's licking his nose—that is pretty funny." He smiled. "What is that?"

Ava shook her head. "Mow-mow."

"You're right, it's like a big cat, but what's that say?"

Ava looked at the picture and smiled. "Tiga."

Cooper smiled. "Yep. That's a tiger cup."

Ava turned the pager again. "Ooh-ooh-ahh-ahh."

"You sound just like a monkey." He kissed the top of her head.

Ava pointed to the animal. "Monkey."

"Yep. That's a monkey." He helped her flip the next page. "Check out all those stripes, Panda Bear."

"Sebwa," Ava said, touching the page.

"That's right. It's a zebra."

Ava shut the book and shook her head. "Done"

He put the book on the side table and settled into the couch cushion.

Ava curled into a ball against her father and played with his wedding band.

He took in the silence and looked down at Charlotte, who was still asleep, oblivious to everything that was happening around her. "She must be tired." He turned his head and pressed his finger against his lips again. "Remember, shhh."

Ava shushed right back and grabbed the remote, turning her focus to playing with the various buttons, smiling when they'd light up.

He resisted the urge to fall back asleep and watched Ava find joy in the simplest things—his ring, the remote, his watch, his arm hair, and the phone.

* * *

><p><em>Only four more chapters...<em>

_please review :)_


	77. Chapter 77

Charlotte was outside, pushing Ava on the swing and keeping an eye on Ethan who was picking at the grass by the driveway. She looked up and saw a Fed-Ex truck pull into the driveway. She watched the man drop off a package and drive away, not even realizing she was standing in the front lawn.

"Momma, tummy angwy," Ava jabbered, kicking her legs up and down.

"I'll make you some lunch." Charlotte paused. "Hop down."

Ava slipped off the swing and ran to the front door.

"Careful." Charlotte scooped Ethan into her arms and smiled at him. "I'm gonna feed you too, don't you worry, Goose." She adjusted the infant and followed her daughter inside, grabbing the package. She glanced at the packing label and raised an eyebrow. "It's addressed to your daddy, but there's no return address." She was confused and headed into the kitchen. She set Ethan in his highchair and put on his bib. "Hey, Ava, you want grilled cheese and carrots for lunch?"

Ava shook her head. "No."

"Mac-n-cheese?"

Ava shook her head. "No."

"Turkey sandwich?"

Ava shook her head again. "No."

"You're runnin' out of options."

Ava disappeared into the pantry and looked around in the dark.

Charlotte followed her and turned on the light.

Ava started to climb up the shelf, trying to reach the cereal.

Charlotte grabbed her and set her back down on the floor. "No climbin'. It's dangerous." She paused. "What're you tryin' to get?"

Ava pointed up high—well, what was high for her.

"Lucky charms?" Charlotte took the box off the shelf. "You want breakfast for lunch?"

Ava smiled. "Yesh."

"But you gotta eat a vegetable too. How about carrots today?"

Ava nodded.

"Good choice, sweet pea." Charlotte shut off the light and put Ava in her booster seat at the island counter. She made Ava a bowl of cereal and gave her a few baby carrots. "Eat up." She heated up a bottle for Ethan and slipped it in his mouth. "Enjoy." She kissed the top of her kids' heads and opened Cooper's package—her curiosity was eating away at her. _He won't mind. _She picked out the floral box that was inside and lifted the lid off. There were a whole bunch of pictures scattered around. She picked one up and turned it over. She smiled and looked at the picture more closely.

Cooper walked through the front door. "Char?"

"In the kitchen!"

He went into the kitchen and gave her a soft peck on the lips. "Hey."

"I thought you and Mason were spending the whole day at the pier."

"We were."

"What happened?"

"He got sick."

"But he's usually good on rides."

"He has a fever."

"Poor guy. He was lookin' forward to today."

"Another day." He looked at the box on the counter. "What'd you order from the home-shopping network this time?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothin'. It's a package for you."

"And you opened it?"

"I was curious."

"I'm surprised. You hate nosey people and now you're becoming one."

"There was no return address, and I didn't think you'd mind."

"So what is it? I don't remember ordering anything."

"I think you'll wanna check it out."

He walked around the counter and looked in the box. There were stacks of DVDs and of course, the smaller box of pictures. He picked out a picture and blinked. He turned it over and looked at Charlotte.

She nodded. "I don't know where they came from. There's no return address."

"He looked exactly like Ethan. He even had blonde hair at one point."

"I know."

He swallowed and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe his Aunt sent them."

She shrugged. "Maybe."

Ava burped and giggled, pushing her plate away.

"Excuse you." Charlotte paused. "All done?"

Ava nodded. "Done."

Cooper unbuckled her and held her against his side. He handed her the bowl and smiled. "Let's put this in the dishwasher for momma." He carried her over to the counter and opened the top dishwasher drawer. He lowered her and pointed to where the bowl needed to go. "Just put it right there."

Ava reached over and he helped her put the bowl in the correct spot. She smiled, feeling all proud of herself.

He kissed the top of her head and set her down on the floor. "I'm gonna go check on Mason."

Charlotte nodded and rinsed out Ethan's bottle. "Ok."

He smiled and waved to Ava as he disappeared out of the kitchen.

Charlotte lifted Ethan out of his highchair and set him on her hip. She looked down at Ava and smiled at her. "Let's go play."

Ava walked ahead of her and they disappeared upstairs and into the playroom.

* * *

><p>Around 3 AM on Monday morning, Charlotte was heading into the nursery when she heard a noise coming downstairs. She straightened and swallowed. Her hands started to shake as she stepped closer to the stairs. She slowly walked down into the living room and grabbed an umbrella from the rack. She looked around and made her way into the kitchen. She saw a dark shadow and screamed.<p>

Cooper jumped and turned around. "Charlotte?"

She dropped the umbrella and let out a breath. She turned on the overhead light and leaned against the wall. "Geez, Coop, I thought—never mind." She yawned and sat down at the kitchen table. She caught her breath, composing herself. "What are you doin' up? It's three in the mornin'."

"I couldn't sleep."

"You scared me."

"Sorry."

"I have to go check on Ethan. Come back to bed."

"I'll be there in a minute."

She rubbed her eyes and pushed herself out of the chair. She walked out of the kitchen, her heart still racing.

* * *

><p>Charlotte headed down the steps at seven, Ethan sucking on his pacifier, resting on her hip. He was cranky. She blinked, noticing that Cooper was asleep on the couch, the TV paused on the DVD menu. She nudged him, adjusting the infant. "Coop."<p>

Cooper blinked his eyes open and stretched. "Hmm?"

"You fell asleep on the couch." She paused. "Whatever happened to 'I'll be there in a minute'?"

He yawned and sat up slowly, rolling out his neck. "You were already back to sleep when I walked into the bedroom. I lied down for about five minutes, but couldn't fall asleep. I decided to come downstairs and watch some home-movies. Ours and the ones I got in the package on Saturday." He smiled. "I got to watch Mason grow up."

Ethan sneezed, spitting out his pacifier. He whimpered and squirmed.

"He's sick. He's got a fever and a stuffy nose." She handed the infant to Cooper and kissed the top of her son's head. "Poor baby."

Cooper messed up Ethan's hair and brushed his lips against his son's forehead. "Are you sick, Goose?"

Ethan coughed and sneezed at the same time. He started to cry and wiggle more.

Cooper held his son close to his chest and ran his hand up and down his back. "Shhh."

"I'm gonna get his bottle ready." She walked into the kitchen and warmed up a bottle. She headed back into the living room and handed the bottle to Cooper. "I hope Ava doesn't get sick, but I don't see how she won't. Both her brothers are sick. It's only a matter of time until she catches it."

"I can stay home with the boys today. You go to work."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "I'm sure."

"I'm gonna go get ready and then I'll get Ava ready for daycare."

He adjusted Ethan and shifted on the couch cushion, rubbing his son's stomach as he sucked out the milk. "You have bottles pumped for the whole day?"

"Not yet. I'll make some more before I leave."

He smiled. "Alright. Enjoy your shower."

She ran her fingers through Ethan's hair. "Feel better, baby boy." She kissed him on the cheek and disappeared upstairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the kitchen at Seaside Wellness and opened the refrigerator. She reached for an iced tea, but stopped and turned around, feeling a tug on her pant leg. She looked down and smiled. "Well, hello there, Kay." She bent down and scooped the infant into her arms. "You know this place is crawlin' with germs, right, Amelia?"<p>

"You calling me a bad mom 'cause I let my daughter crawl around on the floor?" Amelia asked, getting defensive. She took Makayla from Charlotte and set the infant on her hip.

Charlotte sighed. "That's not what I'm sayin'. I was just makin' a point." She paused. "Babies put their hands in their mouths, stick their fingers up their noses, in their ears and eyes—you just gotta be careful."

"By putting Makayla in a plastic bubble?"

"All I'm sayin' is that lettin' her crawl all over the floor at a medical practice isn't the best idea in the world." Charlotte paused. "Are you ok?"

Amelia nodded. "Just stressed. Makayla's not sleeping that well."

"Just be patient. If you're really concerned, I can ask Coop to check her out for you, but I'm sure it's just a phase."

"Thanks."

Charlotte smiled and touched the tip of Makayla's nose. "You have a great day with your momma, Kay." She grabbed the iced tea she had her eye on earlier and took a sip.

"How's Ava adjusting to Ethan?"

"She's doin' better. She's talkin' more, smilin' more, but it's still a work in progress. I think she's startin' to warm up to him, which is what we want."

"How are you and Cooper?"

"It's definitely harder to find alone time, but we're doin' the best we can. I feel more secure than I did after Ava was born, but most of our time is consumed by the kids or our jobs."

"Dr. Shepherd, your next patient is here," a nurse said, coming to one of the kitchen doors.

"I gotta go."

Charlotte waved to Makayla. "Bye." She took her little hand and smiled.

Makayla scrunched up her nose and giggled, babbling and wiggling around.

"You are too cute." Charlotte walked out of the kitchen and into her office.

* * *

><p>Charlotte came home around five o'clock, which was definitely early for her.<p>

Ava ran over to the couch and greeted Cooper with a giant smile. "Daddy!"

Cooper pressed his finger to his lips. "Shhh.

Ava shushed him and nodded. "Shhh. Etan sweepin?"

Cooper smiled. "Uh-huh."

Ava reached her arm up and gently brushed her hand over Ethan's blonde hair. She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the head. "Sweep tight, Etan."

"Aren't you sweet, baby girl?" Charlotte walked over to her and sat on the coffee table. "Say buh-bye to Ethan."

Ava shrugged. "Why?"

"'Cause he's sick and we don't need you gettin' sick too." Charlotte paused. "Give him one more kiss and say buh-bye."

Ava kissed Ethan on the hand. "Buh-bye, Etan. Wuvu." She looked up at Charlotte and smiled. "Weady."

"Let's go see what we can make for dinner." Charlotte looked at Cooper. "How're the boys feelin'?"

Cooper shrugged. "I've tried everything to get Ethan comfortable, but he's miserable. I was about to get in the tub with him to see if the lukewarm water will calm him a little." He paused. "Mason's been upstairs all day and only comes down when he needs something—water, DVDs, something to eat, or company."

"You want me to take over so you can take a shower or take a nap?"

"If you want to."

Charlotte took Ethan from him and cradled him. She placed a soft kiss on his warm forehead and then another one on his rosy cheek.

Ethan opened his eyes and coughed. He babbled and grabbed her necklace.

Charlotte smiled.

Ethan coughed again and buried his face into Charlotte's chest.

"It's ok, Goose. Momma's gonna take real good care of ya." Charlotte smoothed down his hair and looked at Cooper again. "I've got him. Go take a shower."

"You wanna just get Chinese for dinner?"

"Sure."

"When I get out of the shower, I'll make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and then I'll order. You focus on him."

Charlotte adjusted Ethan and walked over to the steps. "Ava, sweetie, come with me. You're gonna play with your dollies until daddy comes and gets you."

Ava walked up the steps and Charlotte got her settled in her room before she headed into the hall bathroom.

* * *

><p>Cooper chased Ava around her room and grabbed her, hoisting her into the air. "Ah." He showered her with kisses and put her down on the carpet. "How big are you now? Let's go see." He took her hand and they walked over to the height chart on the wall. "Stand up straight."<p>

Ava stood on her tippy toes and giggled.

"No, silly. That's cheating." He tickled her toes. "Flat feet." He rested his hand on the top of her head, his fingers against the wall.

She lifted up on her toes again and laughed, pulling on her bottom lip.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing, you little troublemaker." He took her measurement finally and smiled. "Wow. Look how big you've gotten."

Ava pranced around, turning to face the wall.

"You're so big." He tickled her, flipping her over. "I remember when you were smaller than my arm."

Ava lost interest and walked over to her pile of stuffed animals. She collapsed into them and rolled around.

Cooper smiled and crawled over to her. "I'm gonna getcha."

"Daddy, no." She wiggled, throwing her bears at him.

"Hey, that's not very nice."

"Me no nice."

"I find that hard to believe. You're very nice." He lifted up her shirt and blew on her stomach.

She laughed and batted at his head.

He kissed her on the cheek and flopped down beside her. "I want your honest opinion, Panda Bear." He paused. "Do you think I can convince your momma to have another baby?"

Ava shook her head. "No."

"Yeah, that's what I think to." He sighed. "Three is a good number. Anymore and I think your momma may go crazy and we don't want that, do we?"

Ava shook her head again and whacked him with her pink teddy bear. "No. Dat bad."

He nodded. "I agree." He paused. "We'll see what happens." He rolled onto his side. "I love you, princess."

"Wuvu, daddy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

He hugged her and smiled. "Told you that you were nice."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ok, you win."

"Daddy, you lose," she babbled and pulled away from him, crawling towards her life-sized dollhouse.

"How about we say it's a tie?"

"Ok, daddy." She smiled. "Dis momma."

He went over to her and grabbed another doll from the house. "Who's this?"

"Daddy."

He smiled. "We do look a lot alike, don't we? 'Cept I'm more handsome, right?"

Ava shook her head. "No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Daddy, pwitty."

"Oh. I'm prettier than him."

"Yesh."

"I can live with that." He paused. "Am I a better daddy than him?"

"Yesh."

"In your face, doll." He laughed and grabbed another figure out of a room. "Is this Mason?"

She nodded. "Yesh."

"And the baby in the crib is Ethan?"

"Yesh. Shhh, Etan sweepin, daddy."

"Then we better be real quiet, huh?"

She nodded and pressed her finger to her lips. "Shhh."

"Is momma more beautiful than this momma?"

She nodded. "Duh."

He laughed. _ I see she's learning vocabulary from Mason—fantastic. _"Your momma's the most beautiful momma in the world."

"No."

"No? Who's more beautiful then?"

She smiled wide and pointed to herself, letting out a giggle.

"You? But you're not a momma yet, but you are the most beautiful little girl in the whole universe."

Charlotte poked her head into the room. "Hey."

He turned his head. "Hey." He paused. "Your Chinese food's downstairs in the warming drawer. Is Ethan in his crib?"

Charlotte nodded. "Finally." She paused. "Hey, sweet pea. You havin' fun with your daddy?"

Ava nodded. "Wuv daddy."

"I know you do, baby girl. I love your daddy too."

He got up and walked over to the door. He gave Charlotte a quick peck on the lips and smiled. "How was work today?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I don't get the same feelin' I used to. Don't get me wrong, I love my jobs, but I drop Ava off at daycare and I pick her up and it's like she's a different person."

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head. "So what? You gonna quit your jobs and become a stay-at-home-mom?"

Charlotte laughed. "No—I wouldn't do that in a million years."

"Then what're you saying?"

"I don't know. Everythin' was just so much simpler before I met you."

"Now, I'm confused. Is this where you tell me you want a divorce?"

Charlotte slapped him across the chest. "No, of course not, Coop." She paused. "Just forget I brought any of that up."

"We can talk tonight before we go to bed. It's obviously bothering you a lot. We'll find a middle ground between quitting your jobs and feeling like this. Go eat dinner, sweetie."

"Mason's asleep, just so you know."

"You just check on him?"

Charlotte nodded. "His room was a disaster. There were wrappers, cups, plates, and tissues everywhere. I cleaned up a little bit. I couldn't stand it bein' like that."

He laughed.

Charlotte looked over his shoulder. "Have fun with daddy, baby girl. I love you."

Ava waved. "Buh-bye, momma."

"Bye. I'll come tuck you in before bed, ok?"

"Ok, momma." Ava got back to her dollhouse.

"She loves that thing."

"She does."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

He kissed her on the lips again. "I love you."

She stood on her tippy toes and closed the gap between their lips. She broke the kiss and smiled. "I love you too." She turned around and walked down the hallway.

He smiled and went back over to Ava.


	78. Chapter 78

Charlotte was sitting on the edge of Mason's bed, a piece of paper in her hand. "7 plus pairs of underwear."

Mason groaned. "Momma, we've been over this checklist twelve gazillion times."

"Humor me, Mason. You don't wanna be stuck in the wilderness without underwear, do ya?"

He sighed. "It's not the wilderness, but no." He paused and counted. "Ten pairs—check."

"7 plus pairs of shorts."

"Twelve, including five pairs of basketball shorts—check."

"7 plus shirts."

"Eleven T-shirts—check."

"At least two bathing suits."

"Check."

"Water shoes, sandals, sneakers, and shower shoes."

"Check, check, check, and check."

"A sweatshirt, in case it gets cold and a rain jacket for when it rains."

"Check and check."

"7 plus pairs of socks."

"Twelve, check."

"At least two towels."

"Check."

"Toiletries—toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, brush, shampoo, soap, floss, face wash, q-tips, and band-aids."

"Check."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Flash light—extra batteries."

"Check." He paused. "Momma, please, I'm tired. We've gone through the list backwards and forwards. I have everything I could possibly need and then some."

She smiled. "It doesn't hurt to double and triple check, Mase."

"I know, but when you start quadruple checking, it's time to put the list away."

She laughed. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah."

"That was less than enthusiastic. What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm excited, but this is the first time I'll be away from home, by myself, with all new people."

"Ah, you're nervous."

"No."

"It's ok to be nervous. I was a little older than you are the first time I spent a week away from home, and you know what? I was nervous too, even if I didn't want to admit it. But I had the best time. I thought I'd miss my family, which I did a smidge, but you're so busy havin' fun, you don't have time to miss anyone. By the end of the week, you'll be wishin' you could stay longer. I promise you that."

He smiled.

"And we're gonna miss you like crazy too."

"You are?"

"Of course we are." She pulled him closer and smiled. "You're gonna have an amazin' time at camp, Mase. You're gonna make so many new friends and make so many great memories. By the end of the first day, you'll be thinkin' to yourself, 'why was I even nervous about this?'"

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am." She paused. "But if for some reason you hate it and you just can't shake your homesickness, give me or your daddy a call and we'll come pick you up—no questions asked."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

She kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, sweetie." She stood up and folded the checklist in half, setting it on his bedside table. "Get ready for bed. You gotta be up bright and early tomorrow."

He zipped his suitcase and put it on the chair by the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She smiled, and walked out of his room and down the hallway to the master bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning around 8:15 AM, Charlotte was in the kitchen, making breakfast, watching Ava eat hers and Ethan chewing on his bottle.<p>

Cooper walked in and kissed Charlotte's cheek. "Morning, beautiful. Today's the big day."

"Is Mason up yet?"

"He's in the shower."

"Good." She paused. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Two actually."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Ethan needs to be changed before his diaper explodes, and when you're done with him, Ava will probably need her diaper changed too." She paused. "And we have to figure out what we wanna do about her toddler bed. She climbed out of her crib again."

"Even with it turned around?"

She nodded. "We have a monkey for a daughter, Coop."

He laughed. "We'll talk on the drive home from dropping Mason off at camp. We've got three hours."

"Lookin' forward to it."

He walked over to the highchair and hoisted Ethan out. "Good morning, Goose." He felt his diaper. "Oh, yeah, you need to be changed, big guy." He handed the bottle to Charlotte and ran his hand over Ava's hair. "Morning, Panda Bear. How's that pancake?"

"Hi, daddy."

He smiled. "Hi, princess. I'll be right down." He walked out of the kitchen and disappeared upstairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was looking out the window on the way back from dropping Mason off at camp. She let out a long, drawn-out sigh, her shoulders dropping. "I miss him already."<p>

"Wait until he goes off to college."

"We've got a while before we have to worry about that."

Cooper stopped at a red light and turned his head towards his wife. "I miss him already too."

"So what are we gonna do about Ava?"

"She needs a toddler bed—no question she's ready for one." He paused. "It'll make it easier for when she's potty-trained. She's already showing signs that she's ready for that too."

"Our baby girl is growin' up."

"Too fast, if you ask me." He smiled and eased on the gas. "We should take her shopping later or tomorrow, so she can pick out her own bed. It's a big step, but we can't keep her in that crib for much longer—she's gonna hurt herself."

Charlotte nodded and turned her head. She smiled at her two youngest children, who were fast asleep and quiet in the backseat. "Ethan's crawlin', Ava's ready for a toddler bed, geez, where the hell does the time go?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He paused. "We can always have another one."

She rolled her eyes. "Cooper."

"It was just a suggestion."

"Look, I'm not shuttin' down the idea. Maybe one day, we'll add another rugrat to the mix, but not now and not soon. And don't go gettin' your hopes up either 'cause I didn't say yes."

He smiled. "Possibility works for me." He kissed her on the lips and quickly focused on the road again.

"You think Mason's havin' fun?"

He nodded. "I know he is. He's gonna be fine."

"Me too." She turned her head back to the window and closed her eyes.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted."

"We've still got an hour of driving to go. Ethan and Ava have the right idea. Follow their lead and take a nap."

She let out a breath and got more comfortable. "You sure you're ok driving?"

"I'm more awake than you are."

"Good point." She laughed and drifted off to sleep.

He smiled and shifted lanes. _Mason's off at sleep away camp, Ava's ready for a toddler bed, and Ethan's crawling—holy crap._

* * *

><p>Later that day, Cooper was in Ava's room, setting up her princess castle bed, while Ava pranced around.<p>

She crawled up onto her mattress and rolled around.

He tickled her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm done putting your bed together, Panda."

Charlotte poked her head into the room. "How's it goin' in here?"

"Almost done."

"Ava, sweetie, come with Momma. Let daddy work."

Ava shook her head. "No. Me see daddy."

"You wanna watch daddy build your bed?"

Ava nodded and stood up on her mattress.

"Careful, baby."

Cooper handed his daughter a piece of plastic wood and a toy hammer.

Ava sat on the mattress and watched her father. Every time he banged with his hammer, she'd bang with hers, smiling the whole time.

"You need me to take her, Coop?"

He shook his head. "She's fine, Char. She's not getting in the way."

"I'm gonna lie down for a little bit."

"You ok?"

She nodded. "Not feelin' too well, must be the rain outside."

"Maybe you're pregnant."

"That's not even remotely funny, Cooper."

He sighed. "I was only joking."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled. "I know." She paused. "I'll be in our bedroom if you need me." She waved to Ava. "Be good for daddy."

Ava held up her hammer. "Hamma."

"I see your hammer. Just like daddy's." She blew her daughter a kiss and walked down the hallway.

Ava watched her mother leave and pouted her lips.

"Momma's tired."

"Momma sweepin?"

"She's gonna try." He paused. "Keep hammering."

Ava smiled and continued to hammer her plastic wood. She giggled and pointed her toes.

After a few more minutes, he was finally done with the bed. He tested it and smiled. "All done, Panda Bear." He paused. "Help me put your sheets on the bed."

Ava crawled off the mattress and picked up a folded purple sheet. She put it over her head and spun around in a circle.

He looked around. "Uh-oh. Where'd Ava go?" He crawled around the room. "Maybe she's under the bed." He looked and sighed. "Nope, not there." He went over to her closet. "Is she in the closet?" He opened the door. "Nope, not there either. Hmmm, where could she be?"

Ava popped out from under the sheet and giggled. "Daddy!"

"Have you been standing there the whole time?"

"Yesh."

"Whoa." He gathered up the sheets and she "helped" him make the bed. "Hop up. Check it out."

Ava crawled up onto the mattress and cuddled with her blanket.

"Is it comfy?"

Ava nodded and closed her eyes. "Sweep, daddy."

He put on the bedrail and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. "Let's go check on momma and tell her we're all done putting your bed together." He cleaned up the mess and helped her out of bed. He took her hand and they walked down the hallway.


	79. Chapter 79

Cooper took the drive up to camp on Saturday alone because Charlotte had to work. He was waiting outside the cafeteria for the campers, who were coming back from the pool. He checked his messages while he waited and sent a text to Charlotte to let her know he had arrived. He looked up and a woman was staring at him. He smiled awkwardly and looked back down at his phone.

The woman walked over to him and sat down.

He turned his head. "Hello."

"Hi." She smiled and tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her hair. "You have a child at this camp?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I just like the scenery."

She laughed. "That was a stupid question."

"Yeah, kinda." He paused. "I'm Cooper."

"Penelope. Everyone calls me Penny, though." She leaned in closer and brushed her thumb against his cheek. "You have a little dirt right there." She smiled. "There."

Mason came up the path and stopped dead in his tracks. He let out a breath and slowly walked over to his father. "Hey, dad."

Cooper turned his head and smiled. He messed up Mason's hair and took his backpack. "Hey, Mase. You ready to go?"

Mason nodded. "I just gotta get my bag." He paused. "Did momma come with you?"

"Sorry. She had to work."

"Oh, ok." Mason ran to get his bag and walked back over to Cooper. "I'm ready to go."

Cooper stood up and smiled at Penny. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you."

"Let's get on the road, Mase."

Mason nodded and they left.

* * *

><p>Cooper was stopped at a red light, so he turned his head towards his son. "How was camp?"<p>

Mason shrugged. "It was ok," he said, staring out the window.

"You're awfully quiet."

"Just tired." Mason leaned his head against the glass and closed his eyes.

"Would you wanna come back next summer—maybe for longer?"

"Maybe."

"Did you make a lot of friends?"

"Some."

Cooper eased on the gas and sighed. "Take a nap. We'll talk when we get home."

Mason let out a breath and pretended to sleep. All he could think about was his dad laughing and smiling as another woman laughed, smiled, and touched his face.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked out from behind a curtain in the ER just as Cooper and Mason walked through the ER doors.<p>

"You busy?" Cooper asked, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Not at the moment. My patient's on his way to radiology." She looked at Mason. "How was camp, bud?" She looked down at her pager and sighed. "Hold that thought. I gotta go. I'll see ya later." She smiled and walked down the hallway.

"Let's go up to the cafeteria and get some lunch," Cooper suggested.

"Can we just go home? I'm really wiped out from camp."

"We can do that." He ran his hand over Mason's hair. "You ok?"

"Just tired, dad."

"I'm gonna go get your brother and sister. Sit tight. I'll be right back."

Mason nodded and sank into a chair against the wall, while Cooper walked towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charlotte walked through the door around seven. She looked at the couch and smiled at her oldest son. She headed into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She turned around and Mason was standing there, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, sleepyhead."<p>

"Hi, momma."

"Where's your daddy?"

"He's upstairs, I think."

"Somethin' on your mind, sweetie?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. "Come sit. Talk to me."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm not gonna be a tattletale."

"You'll feel better if you tell me."

"But _you_ won't."

She blinked. "Come here, sweetie."

Mason walked over to her and sat down in the chair.

She smiled and brushed his hair to the side. "I can take it."

"I'm not so sure you can."

"Spill your guts, kid."

He sighed and shifted on the chair. "I came back from the pool and I saw dad sitting with a woman. They were smiling and laughing, and she was touching his face."

She swallowed. "Oh."

Cooper walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, what'd I miss?"

"I need to talk to you—NOW."

"Ok?"

"Mason, go upstairs. I need to talk to your daddy alone."

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wanna tell me somethin', Cooper? Have any secrets you've been keepin' from me?"

Cooper shook his head. "No. What's this about?"

"Mason said you were gettin' real friendly with some woman when you went to pick him up earlier."

"You mean Penelope?"

"So he's tellin' the truth?"

"What exactly did he say?"

"You tell me."

"Look, Char, I'm just gonna tell you what happened."

"That'll be a start."

Cooper sighed. "I was sitting at a picnic table, waiting for Mason, and this woman was staring at me. Then she walked over and sat down. We were just talking."

"And laughing and smiling."

"Well, that sometimes happens when you're having a conversation." He paused. "Nothing happened."

"What about her touching you?"

"She was wiping dirt off my cheek, Char." Cooper stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders.

She pulled away slightly and sighed.

He kissed the top of her head and pressed his fingers into her muscles. He rubbed her left shoulder and sighed loudly. "I swear we were just talking, and we were only sitting there for maybe ten minutes."

She shifted.

"You don't believe me." He sat down again and put his hand on her knee.

She pushed it away and looked down at her lap.

"Sweetie, I love you more than anything. Everything Mason said was true, I'm not denying that, but he didn't know the whole story."

She looked up at him and blinked slowly, a thin layer of tears in her eyes. "That's the whole truth?"

He smiled. "Yes. I promise." He brushed her hair out of her eyes and pressed his lips against hers ever so lightly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'll go make up my bed on the couch." He stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Coop, wait."

He turned back around. "What?"

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

He shook his head. "No."

She walked over to him and smiled. "Sorry."

"I'm glad you brought it up. You had a concern, and you talked to me about it, instead of keeping it yourself or flat out assuming I cheated on you." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry too."

"You don't have anythin' to be sorry about. You didn't cheat on me, and even if you did, sorry wouldn't really cut it."

"I could never cheat on. I love you too much. No woman could ever take your place." He pulled her into a hug and smiled. "I love you."

She melted against him and closed her eyes. "I love you too."

"I don't have to sleep on the couch now, right?"

She separated from him and shook her head. "No." She paused. "Mason!"

Mason walked into the kitchen and sighed. "You're breaking up and it's all my fault."

"No, we're not breakin' up. Your daddy and I are good."

"So you forgave my dad?"

"There's nothin' to forgive, Mase. Your daddy didn't do anythin' wrong. He said he was just talkin' to that woman, and I trust him. We've been together a while and I know he wouldn't do anythin' that stupid."

Mason looked at Cooper. "Sorry, dad."

"Is that why you've been acting so weird today?"

Mason nodded. "I saw you smiling and laughing. I just thought, well, you know."

Cooper messed up his son's hair. "Now, tell us how camp was 'cause your momma and I both know it wasn't just ok."

Mason laughed. "It was awesome!"

"That's more like it," Charlotte said. "Let's get more comfortable, put on a movie, and you can tell us all about how much fun you had."

Mason nodded. "But you guys are really ok?"

Cooper put his arm around Charlotte and kissed the side of her head. "We're more than ok."

She nodded. "Couldn't agree more."

"I'll make popcorn." Cooper disappeared into the pantry while Charlotte and Mason went into the living room, sprawling out on the couch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Next_ chapter will be the epilogue _

_Please review :)_


	80. Chapter 80

Charlotte went around the back of Addison's house and walked through the open porch door. "Hey."

Addison was sitting on one of the lounge chairs, with four month-old Grace in her arms, rocking the infant to sleep. She turned her head and nodded at Charlotte. "Hey. Sorry, the patio's somewhat of a mess."

Charlotte shook her head. "Addison, I have a twelve year-old, a two year-old, and a ten month-old, this is nothin' compared to what my house looks like at the end of the day."

Addison laughed. "Just give me a second."

"How's life with twins?"

"Day by day. I'm trying to get them on the same schedule, but it's actually easier the way it's working now. I'm a single mother, so dealing with two babies crying, needing fed or changed at the same time, would be a little difficult to master."

"But the good thing 'bout them bein' on the same schedule is that once you're done, you're done, and you can take a bath or take a nap."

"That is true." Addison stood up and adjusted the infant in her arms. "Would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you feed Henry for me while I go change Grace? She's got a pretty bad diaper rash, so I need to change her right away."

"You've got a bottle?" Charlotte walked over to where Addison was standing and sat down on the lounge chair.

"There's a bottle ready in the diaper bag under the table."

"I see it." Charlotte scooped up baby and cradled him. "Check out all that dark red hair."

Addison smiled. "I know."

"He's very handsome." Charlotte paused. "At least no one will think these beautiful babies aren't yours."

"Their mother told me her father has red hair, so that's where they get it from."

"You're their mother, Addison."

"Oh, yeah. It's still hard to believe."

"You're tellin' me. I would have never thought I'd have three kids, let alone be married to Cooper."

"I'll be right down." Addison kissed the top of Grace's head and walked into the house and up the stairs.

Charlotte looked down at Henry and adjusted the bottle in his mouth.

Henry opened his eyes wide as he sucked out the milk, reaching his arms up, trying to hold his own bottle.

"Milk's good, huh?" Charlotte smiled.

Henry gurgled and closed his eyes.

Addison came back down minutes later and looked over Charlotte's shoulder. "He's had some issues feeding the past week."

"He's feeding fine now." Charlotte paused. "Sometimes they just need to be in the right position. Ethan's picky and fickle. One time he'll drink his bottle one way, and then the next feeding, he won't feed right unless he's in another position. Henry will tell ya when you've got it right." She put the bottle on the table and rested the infant against her shoulder, giving his back a couple soft pats. She lowered him again and wiped his mouth and chin.

Henry opened his eyes and smiled up at Charlotte, reaching his arms out.

Charlotte handed him to Addison. "He's all yours."

"When I come back down, we'll talk about the party."

"I'll be here." Charlotte took out her cell phone and checked her email while she waited for Addison.

* * *

><p>Addison and Charlotte were sitting at the table on the patio, streamers and party hats and balloons scattered around. "Ok, so the party's at four." Addison scribbled something down. "You're picking up the cakes, correct?"<p>

Charlotte nodded. "Yes." She paused. "Amelia doesn't suspect a thing."

"Sheldon's bringing her here at 4:15. Do you think we should do the whole 'Surprise!' thing or scrap it?"

"This is a birthday party for two toddlers, so I wouldn't do the yellin' surprise thing. We may scare the rugrats."

Addison nodded. "Good point." She paused. "Sam is taking care of the food. We're just having picky stuff, plus pretzels and chips. Basically, the same food you had at Ava's first birthday with a few add-ons like Mac-n-cheese."

"Ok, so we've got the cake covered, we've got Amelia and Makayla covered, we've got the food covered, all the decorations are here, we just need to make this place look festive—what's that leave?"

"Jake's bringing cookies and brownies, and Violet and Pete are bringing juice. Am I forgetting anyone?"

"Um, Cooper?"

Addison laughed. "Right."

"He's bringing over the gift table and my kids, obviously."

"Cake, food, decorations, desert, drinks, gifts, and guests covered. That's it."

"I'll blow up the balloons if you wanna take care of the sign and streamers."

Addison nodded and looked at her watch. "Ok. The baker said the cakes would be ready at 2:00, so that gives us about a half hour to get the patio set up for the party."

Charlotte ripped open the bag of balloons and took out a pink one. "We better get started then."

Addison unraveled the pink crepe paper. "How should I hang this?"

"Be creative, but don't hang 'em vertical. Little hands and hangin', colorful paper—not a good idea."

Addison laughed. "I agree."

Charlotte took a break from blowing up balloons and looked at Addison. "Is what's his face comin'?"

Addison turned her head. "Who?"

"You know who."

"Oh, you mean, Liam?"

Charlotte nodded.

"No. I'm not ready to bring him around Grace and Henry. We've only been dating two months."

"Have you told him about the twins?"

Addison nodded. "He's got a four year-old daughter named Emily, and he was open about her from the beginning, so I told him."

"You have plans with him after the party?"

"He's taking me out to dinner."

"Fancy or casual?"

"Charlotte!"

"Sorry. Liam's hot. I can't help it. Besides, all my conversations at home are either about the kids or with the kids."

"Does Cooper know you've got eyes for another man?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I'm only statin' my opinion." She went back to blowing up balloons and soon the patio was full of pink, purple, lime green, and bright blue balloons. "I'm gonna pick up some specialty helium balloons while I'm out."

"Good idea," Addison said, getting off the ladder. She stepped back and looked around. "Doesn't this patio just scream birthday party?"

Charlotte laughed. "While I'm gone, can you string the balloons and tie them around?"

"At least until the twins wake up from their naps."

"I'll be back later." Charlotte stood up and walked out the way she came, heading to the bakery and then the party store.

* * *

><p>Around 4:00, Cooper walked through the back gate to Addison's house, and looked around, trying to find Charlotte. He headed into the house and found her in the kitchen. "Hey, Char, I kinda forgot the gift table in our garage."<p>

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You think you can run back to the house and grab it 'fore Sheldon gets here with Amelia?"

"If I leave now."

She walked over to him and took the infant carrier from him. "Go quick."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to get everyone out of the house on time."

"It's ok, Coop. I understand. Now, go."

He kissed her on the lips and rushed out of the house and back to the car.

She looked down at Ethan. "Your daddy's a nut." She smiled and set the carrier down on the couch.

Mason walked through the door with Ava by his side.

Ava ran over to Charlotte and ran into her legs. She had mastered running, just not the stopping part of it. She fell onto her butt and looked up. "Uh-oh. I falled down."

Charlotte smiled and scooped her daughter up. "You ok, baby girl?"

Ava nodded, giving her a thumbs up. "Mmhmm." She smiled wide and squirmed. "Down, momma."

Charlotte set Ava down on the rug and fixed her ponytail.

Ava looked around and sighed. "Where daddy go?"

"He went to pick somethin' up, sweet pea. He'll be right back." Charlotte squatted and kissed Ava on the tip of her nose. "How old are you today?"

Ava held up two fingers. "Dis many."

"That's right. You're two years old." Charlotte paused and looked at Mason. "I know you'd rather be hangin' out with your friends today, but thank you for comin', Mase."

"Dad promised me a new videogame, an ice cream sundae the side of my head, and he gave me twenty bucks." Mason laughed. "But I'd have agreed to come for nothing."

Charlotte shook her head. "Don't make it a habit—bein' all sly like that."

"Does that mean I gotta give him back the twenty bucks?"

"Not this time." Charlotte paused. "I'm gonna have a talk with your daddy when he gets back. He knows better than to bribe you."

"Did I get dad in trouble?"

"No. I'm just gonna talk to him about the proper way to get you kids to do somethin', which doesn't involve spoilin' you rotten."

"How about I keep the twenty bucks, buy my own videogame, and skip the ice cream sundae?"

She laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Better, but I have to say, that was quite clever."

"Dad was so sure I'd say no, so he didn't even wait for my answer."

She messed up his hair. "Let's go outside." She looked at Ava, who had crawled up onto the couch and was brushing Ethan's hair with her plastic hairbrush she had in her little purse. "You makin' Goose's hair all pretty?"

Ava nodded. "Etan pwitty."

"Let's go outside, sweetie." She walked around the couch and held out her hand. "The party's out there."

Ava slid off the couch after she gave Ethan a kiss on his forehead. "Luv you, Etan."

Charlotte smiled and took her daughter's hand. "Mase, unbuckle Ethan for me and carry him outside—carefully."

Mason nodded and did as she asked. He cradled his baby brother and kissed the top of his head.

Ethan opened his eyes and smiled. "Ma-ma," he babbled.

"I'm right here, Goose." She brushed her hand against his cheek and they all walked out onto the patio.

* * *

><p>At 4:15, everything and everyone was in place, they were just waiting for Sheldon and Amelia, and of course Makayla. The back patio door opened and Amelia walked through it. She blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"<p>

Charlotte walked over to her and smiled. "What's it look like?" She paused. "It's a birthday party for Makayla. You didn't think we forgot, did you?"

"Yeah, I did, actually."

"Well, we didn't. Come in. We don't bite—I mean, the little ones do, but—anyway, we've got food, decorations, games, and a kiddie pool with plastic balls in it."

Amelia looked around. "I don't think I've ever seen this place so—."

"Colorful?"

Amelia laughed. "Yeah."

Charlotte nudged her. "Well, come on."

Amelia smiled and walked farther onto the patio. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anythin'." Charlotte laughed and poured her a glass of ginger ale in a champagne glass. She handed it to her and rolled her eyes when Amelia looked at it funny. "You really think we'd serve alcohol at a birthday party for a one and a two year-old? It's ginger ale, I promise. The glass is just to make it fancier."

Amelia took a sip and relaxed. "Where's the birthday girl?"

"She's havin' a blast in the ball pit. I don't think I'll ever get her out of that thing." Charlotte looked at Makayla who was wide awake in her carrier. "I'm two weeks late, but happy birthday." She paused. "Because Ava's and Makayla's birthdays are two weeks apart, we all thought it was easier to throw one big party for both of 'em."

Amelia nodded. "Thanks, this is—."

"One year—it's big, especially with the road this little peanut's been on. You made it. One year ago we didn't know she would survive, and now look, this is one milestone you should celebrate."

Amelia smiled.

Charlotte walked over to the rest of their friends, but turned her head towards Amelia. "Well, come on, we've got two birthdays to celebrate and you can't celebrate standin' over there by your lonesome."

Amelia nodded and walked over to Charlotte. "Was this your idea?"

"Addison's and mine. We came up with it together. She wanted to do somethin' big for Kay and I came up with the idea of a joint birthday party. We both decided to make it a surprise."

"I'm definitely surprised." Amelia paused. "How'd anyone keep a secret like that from me? If there's anything that spreads faster than illness at the practice, it's gossip."

"It wasn't easy." Charlotte laughed.

"You all were acting weird for the past month." Amelia took Makayla out of her infant carrier. "I have to change her." She walked into the house and upstairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte took Ethan from Mason, setting the antsy infant on her lap. She kissed the top of his blonde hair and clapped his hands together. She set him on the floor and held his hands. "Such a handsome baby boy." She smiled and let go of his hands, scooping him up when he started to wobble. "Let's go see daddy." She stood up and walked over to Cooper, resting her son on her hip.<p>

Cooper smiled. "Two of my favorite people."

"Do you think we'll ever get Ava out of that kiddie pool?"

He turned his head and watched his daughter throw the balls out of the pool, having the time of her life. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Charlotte's cheek. "I doubt it." He paused. "Can you believe she's two already?"

Charlotte let out a breath and turned her head. She kissed his upper lip softly, pulled back, and kissed him completely. "It's hard to believe it's been two years." She paused. "You ready to do it all over again?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him and blinked slowly. "What do you think I mean?"

His eyes widened and a smile formed on his face. He nibbled just below her ear and smiled. "I was born ready," he whispered.

She leaned against him a little and sighed. "Here we go again," she muttered to herself and slipped her hand into his, their fingers interlocking.

He squeezed her hand. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He kissed the side of her head. "And I know this wasn't planned, but we'll be ok."

She nodded. "I'll be right back."

"This is a good thing, sweetie."

"I wish this wasn't happening right now, but there's nothin' I can do about that. Give me a couple weeks and I'll be happy about it—well, ok with it. It'll take a little while longer for the happiness to set in." She smiled and handed Ethan to him. She messed up her son's blonde hair and disappeared into the house.

Cooper looked at Ethan and bounced him gently up and down. "Your momma's secretly happy about this, Goose. I know she is." He smiled. "I'm happy about it. That's no secret." He laughed and kissed the top of Ethan's head. "But I definitely know that we're done after this. Four is enough, four is a perfect number." He adjusted the infant, poured himself a coke, and then joined the conversation between his friends, careful not to share the big news, even though he was dying to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End!<em>**

Thanks for reading/reviewing


	81. The Epilogue

_So I wasn't planning on giving you guys another chapter, but here's a special treat..._

* * *

><p>Eight months later, Charlotte was in the grocery store, staring at the wall of produce, trying to remember what the hell she needed. She turned her head towards the cart, scowling at her rambunctious toddlers. "Ava and Ethan cut it out." She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed gently.<p>

Cooper walked up behind her and lowered his head. "We need corn, green beans, and red peppers," he whispered.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He laughed. "I could have gone to the food store without you."

She swallowed and ripped off a plastic bag. "I know, Coop, but I told you, my life doesn't stop just 'cause I'm pregnant. I'm not gonna sit 'round the house and do nothin' all day, especially when I can still function. I had to give up workin' two weeks ago, so I need somethin' to do with my time."

He nodded. "I'm just worried that you're pushing yourself too hard, like you're trying to prove something to everyone."

She twisted the bag and put it in Cooper's cart. "I'm not tryin' to prove anythin' to anyone, and you don't have to worry 'bout me. I'm fine."

"That's not gonna stop me from worrying. You're 39 weeks, pregnant, Char."

"The baby's gonna come when she wants to come, Coop, whether I'm restin' on the couch or walkin' down a grocery store aisle. Now, if I was skydivin' or runnin' half marathons, then maybe you'd have a valid point."

He laughed. "Ok, I get it." He kissed the side of her head. "I'll let you concentrate on the shopping list. I'm gonna take the rugrats outside for some fresh air and quality daddy time."

"They're drivin' me nuts. I love 'em to death, but they're seriously testin' my patience this mornin'."

He smiled and spun the cart around, pushing it towards the exit.

"Were we go, daddy?" Ava asked, kicking her legs up and down.

"We are going to give momma some space and let her finish checking stuff off the shopping list." He paused. "We're going outside."

"Otay, daddy." Ava smiled.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Cooper took Ava and Ethan out of the shopping cart and set them on the sidewalk. "Stay close, Goose."<p>

Ethan shook his sippy cup and giggled.

"Whatcha doing, big guy?"

Ethan turned his head and babbled. He dropped his sippy cup and stooped down to pick it up. "Uh-oh, daddy."

"It's ok."

Ava pranced around and pulled a pool noodle from the big container by the sliding doors. "I want it, daddy."

Ethan reached up and tried to take it from her. "Mine."

"No. Stop, Etan." Ava held it close to her and shook her head. "It's mine."

Ethan whined, reaching up for the noodle, getting frustrated. He stomped his foot and started to cry. He ran over to Cooper and threw himself on his father's legs. "Daddy!"

Cooper stood up and grabbed another noodle from the container. "Here, Goose. You and your sister can both have one." He wiped his son's tears away and messed up his hair. He looked at Ava. "And princess, that wasn't nice. Can you say you're sorry?"

"Sorry, daddy." Ava spun around with her bright pink noodle and blew into the hole.

"Careful, Panda Bear. Come closer to me."

Ava stepped closer and beamed with excitement. "I want it, daddy."

"You've got enough noodles at home."

"This is pink, daddy."

Cooper smiled. "I see that. You've got three pink ones already."

"This is new, daddy."

"I'll tell you what. If your momma says you can have it, you can have it, but we gotta get rid of the old ones when we get home. You can't have all of them."

Ava wasn't listening to him. She was too preoccupied with her bright pink noodle.

Ethan sucked on his blue noodle, babbling against it.

"I guess you want one too, Goose," Cooper said, smiling at his toddlers.

Charlotte walked out, pushing a cart full of bagged groceries. She sank down on the bench and let out a gush of air.

Cooper turned his head. "You alright?"

Charlotte rubbed her lower abdomen and closed her eyes. "Just tired and sore. My feet are swollen."

Cooper sighed. "I'll give you a massage when we get home."

"Thank you."

Cooper leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I have to go inside and pay for their noodles."

Charlotte nodded. "I'll be here."

Cooper stood up and looked at Ava and Ethan. "Do you wanna stay out here with momma or come with me?"

"I want it, daddy," Ava said, pushing the noodle towards him.

"I gotta pay for it first, Panda, so do you wanna come with me or stay with momma?"

"Stay."

"What about you, Goose?"

"Daddy."

"Ok." Cooper scooped his son up and kissed the top of his head. He looked at Ava. "I need your noodle, princess, so I can pay for it. I'll bring it right back. I promise."

Ava hesitated but handed it over. "There, daddy."

"Thanks." Cooper smiled and disappeared into the store.

Ava climbed up on the bench and rested her hand on Charlotte's belly. She lowered her head and pressed her lips against her mother's stomach. "I kiss the baby."

Charlotte smiled. "She'll be here any day now, sweet pea. She's running out of room. You and your brother were early. I'm surprised she's still in there." She shifted and rubbed the side of her stomach. "Ah. She's got her foot hooked under my rib."

"She coming now?"

"Not yet, but soon—very soon."

Ava kissed her mother's stomach again. "I can't wait. I can't!"

"I can't wait either, baby girl." Charlotte paused. "Are you happy you're gonna have a sister instead of another brother?"

Ava smiled wide and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Your baby brother isn't too happy 'bout it."

"Boys are stupid."

"Hey, that's not very nice, Ava. Not all boys are stupid." Charlotte kissed her daughter on the tip of her nose.

Cooper walked out of the store with Ethan on his hip and both noodles in one hand. He handed the pink one to Ava and smiled.

"Daddy, momma says boys are stupid."

Cooper raised an eyebrow.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "That's not what I said."

"Ready to go?"

Charlotte nodded. "Mmhmm." She pushed herself up, letting out a grunt. She moaned as she took a step forward.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"My feet hurt, my back hurts, my head hurts, everythin' hurts, Coop, but I'm fine."

"Let's go home. Ava and Ethan can help me put the groceries away while you lie down."

Charlotte smiled.

Cooper smiled back at her. "I'll massage you when my junior helpers and I are finished." He looked over at Ava. "Come on, Panda Bear, time to go home."

Ava slipped off the bench and grabbed her father's hand. "I kiss the baby, daddy."

"You did?" He asked as they walked towards the car.

Ava nodded. "I kiss my sister."

Cooper smiled and adjusted Ethan, who had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He buckled his son into his car seat, while Charlotte helped secure Ava in hers.

"I think I'm gonna take a bath when we get home."

"Make sure the temperature isn't too hot."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I know, Coop," she said, settling into the passenger seat.

"How's our jellybean?" Cooper asked, buckling his seat belt.

"She's got her foot hooked under my rib. She's not movin' 'round as much 'cause she's runnin' out of room."

Cooper placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. "Any day now. You ready?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Physically, I'm ready, but mentally, I don't know. We've got a teenager, and two toddlers. I don't know if I can handle the three of them plus a newborn."

"The kids are lucky to have you as their momma. You'll be just fine. It'll take some adjustment for sure, but things will get easier once the baby's here and at home."

Charlotte nodded, giving him a faint smile. "You're right." She turned her head towards the window and stared out of the glass as they drove home.

* * *

><p>A week later, Charlotte was standing in the kitchen, making grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. She shifted her weight and rubbed the side of her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly as she opened her eyes again.<p>

"Momma, I'm hungry," Ava said, taking a sip of her juice.

"I'm makin' your lunch, baby girl. Did you finish your banana?"

Ava nodded. "All gone."

"I'm almost done, sweet pea."

Cooper walked in with Ethan on his shoulders. He flipped him over and set him down in his highchair. He kissed the top of his son's hair and pushed back his blonde hair. "Do you want a banana, Goose?"

"Nana, daddy."

"Ok. I'll cut up half a banana for you, big guy." Cooper looked at Charlotte and sighed. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I'm fine. My back hurts, that's all."

"Sit down. I'll finish lunch."

"I'm ok, Coop." Charlotte swallowed hard and blinked slowly. "Ok, maybe I'm not." She backed away from the stove and leaned against the island counter. She rested her hand on her stomach and let her eyes fall shut.

"Char?"

"I'm havin' contractions."

"Oh?"

"I have a doctor's appointment in an hour."

"We should get you to the hospital now."

Charlotte shook her head. "Addison's just gonna tell me to go home and wait it out, Coop, so I'm gonna go lie down and keep timin' my contractions." She walked around the counter and ran her fingers through her son's hair. "How's the banana?"

Ethan sneezed and rubbed his stomach. "Mmmm."

"Bless you, sweet fella." Charlotte kissed him on the cheek and looked at Ava. "Momma's gotta lie down for a little bit. Daddy's gonna keep an eye on you."

"You otay, momma?"

"I'm fine, baby girl." Charlotte smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Charlotte was sitting on an exam table at the practice. Addison had delivered Ava and Ethan, so Charlotte decided to just let Addison be her OB from the get-go. Her eyes were closed and her hand was resting comfortably on her stomach, as she waited.<p>

Addison walked in and smiled. "Good afternoon, Charlotte."

"Good afternoon."

"How's everything going?"

"I'm havin' contractions. They're about seven minutes apart and I've been havin' 'em for about two hours now, maybe more."

"Let me take a look." Addison gloved up and sat on the stool at the foot of the exam table. She lifted the blanket and checked Charlotte's cervix. She popped her head up. "You're three centimeters dilated and eighty percent effaced." She paused. "I'm going to hook you up to fetal monitor and record your contractions."

Charlotte nodded. "Should I call Coop?"

Addison hooked Charlotte up to a fetal monitor and nodded. "You're still in early labor, but this being your third child, things will most likely progress rapidly."

"Ok."

Addison squeezed out a little bit of gel and placed the Doppler on Charlotte's stomach. She moved it to the side and smiled when the baby's heartbeat echoed. "Strong heartbeat."

Charlotte let out a breath and called Cooper, letting him know what was happening.

"Mason, Ava, and Ethan still ok?" Addison asked, looking at the monitor.

Charlotte swallowed and shifted a little.

"That was a strong one."

"Mmhmm." Charlotte paused. "The kids are doin' well. Ethan's still avoidin' me. The only thing he lets me do is comb his hair. Mason's been more interested in hangin' out with his friends than his family lately, but who can blame him? He's much older than his siblings and he's a teenager." She let out a breath, clenching her hand into a fist. She relaxed again and leaned back. "And Ava's so excited for the baby to come. She's happy that she's gonna have a little sister, and frankly so am I. I love my boys—all three of 'em—but another girl will help balance out the family."

Addison nodded. "Looks like you've got your hands full."

"You have no idea. Ethan and Ava are typical brother and sister—always bickerin', always fightin' over somethin'. I do have to say that I like havin' an older kid and two toddlers, though. Mason's a big help when he's home. Plus, Ava's been playin' momma to her baby doll for the past month, tellin' me that it's her little sister. It's sweet. So she's gonna be my little helper."

"They're sweet at that age."

"Yeah, they are." Charlotte paused. "How are Grace and Henry? They're turnin' one next week, aren't they?"

Addison nodded. "It's crazy."

"I also heard that you're takin' the twins to Australia, to visit Liam's parents. That's a big step if it's true."

"It's true. We're leaving in two weeks."

"You and Liam are really serious then."

Addison nodded. "He's great with the twins and they love him too."

"That's good. That's hard to find." Charlotte paused. "So am I stayin' here or goin' home?"

"Your contractions are longer and coming closer together, so I'd say you're stayin' here. You may not give birth today, but you never know how fast you're going to progress from hour to hour, especially this being your third baby."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Exactly. We wouldn't want you delivering on your bathroom floor."

"No, we wouldn't."

Addison pushed up the band around Charlotte's stomach and pressed down, checking the position of the baby. She then squeezed some more gel out and moved the wand down. She turned the ultrasound screen towards Charlotte and smiled. "There's your baby. She's head first and her head is right above your cervix, which is exactly the position she needs to be in."

"She's still a girl, right? There won't be any surprises?"

Addison laughed. You're having a little girl still." She cleaned off Charlotte's stomach and wiped off the wand.

Charlotte took out her cell phone and called Cooper again. She shifted and closed her eyes.

"Just relax for a few minutes. I'll get things set up in the birthing suite. It's an exciting day."

Charlotte nodded.

Addison opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was half-asleep, rolled on her side, facing the door. She opened her eyes at the sound of a knock on the door. She groaned. "Come in," she said, groggily.<p>

The door opened and her colleagues were standing there in a clump. "Is it time yet?" They all said in unison.

She rolled her eyes. "No."

Cooper squeezed through the mass of people and took a deep, exaggerating breath. "Damn."

She smiled. "Shut the door, please."

Cooper looked at their friends. "Sorry, guys." He shut the door and walked over to Charlotte, wiping sweat from her brow with the cold, damp towel he had in his hand. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Tried and failed."

He sighed. "As long as you're up, do you want me to massage your back and shoulders?"

"Maybe later."

"Everything ok? You never refuse my massages."

"I'm just tired, Coop, and in pain. I'm fine, honest."

He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, pushing her blonde hair away from her pale face. "You sure?"

She grunted. "Yes."

"I'm just worried about you, sweetie."

She rubbed her lower abdomen and shifted on the bed, rolling onto her back. "I'm sorry. I just have a headache, my back is killin' me, my contractions are stronger and closer together, and I'm exhausted. I'm not exactly a pleasant person to be around right now."

He put his hand on her stomach and kissed the roundest part. He slid his hands down towards her hips, pressing his fingers into her skin gently. He looked at her and smiled. "It'll all be worth it."

"Easy for you to say."

"It's easy for you to say too, Char. You've done this twice already. Wasn't it worth it when you held Ava and Ethan for the first time?"

She smiled. _He has a point. _"Mmhmm."

"Try to focus on why you're in this much pain and why you're so uncomfortable, maybe that'll help."

"Where are the kids?"

"Mason's playing with Ava and Ethan in my office."

"He made it?"

"I stopped by Matt's house on the way here. Mason wasn't going to miss this for anything—his words, not mine."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"You sure you don't want that massage?"

She scooted closer to the bedrail and turned on her side again. "Put your hands to work, mister."

He crawled into the bed behind her and worked from her shoulders down to the small of her back. "Take a deep breath in, let it out, and relax."

She inhaled and exhaled and melted into the mattress. She shivered and moaned as his hands pressed into her sore muscles. She dozed off for few minutes in between her contractions, feeling some relief from his massage.

* * *

><p>By 9:15 PM, Charlotte had been pushing for two hours. She was tired and out of breath. She nearly broke Cooper's hand from squeezing it so hard. She rested her head back on the pillow and took a sip of water.<p>

Addison fixed her glove and hunched over, scooting closer to the bed. "Charlotte, I need you to keep pushing." She paused. "She's crowning. A couple more pushes and she'll be here." She held up a mirror so Charlotte could see the full head of brown hair.

Charlotte groaned. "I don't wanna see all that, Montgomery." She swallowed and wiped her hand across her forehead.

"You got this, Char. A couple more pushes and you'll be able to relax." Cooper tightened his grip on her hand and kissed the top of her head. "This is your moment to shine. You were made for this—literally," he joked, trying to make her feel better.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and sat up. She leaned forward and pushed when another contraction washed over her. She was dripping with sweat and panting. She leaned back again and swallowed hard.

Cooper brushed his free hand against her cheek and smiled. "You're doing great, Char."

"Big push, Charlotte."

Charlotte leaned forward and pushed with all the energy she had left.

Addison freed the baby's shoulders and turned her, suctioning out her nose and mouth. She guided the rest of the baby out with one final push and cleaned her off a little. She smiled down at the newborn as she belted out a strong string of cries. "Congratulations." She placed the baby on Charlotte's chest and cleaned her off more.

Charlotte looked down at her newborn daughter and blinked away tears. She brushed her finger against her baby girl's soft pink cheek and smiled. "Welcome to world, Julia." She placed a soft kiss on her forehead and held her little hand.

Cooper cut the cord and kissed Charlotte on the top of her head again, rubbing her shoulder. His eyes welled up with a thin layer of tears as he looked down at his daughter, wrapped loosely in the blanket.

Addison handed the baby to her team and delivered the placenta. She took back the clean and swaddled newborn and carried her over to the bed. She placed the baby in Charlotte's arms and smiled wider. "You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl. She's seven pounds, 10 ounces, and 21 inches long."

Cooper adjusted his daughter's pink and blue striped hat and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning into Charlotte slightly to get a better look.

Charlotte adjusted the newborn in her arms and smiled down at her. "She's absolutely perfect." She touched the tip of her daughter's nose and looked at Cooper. "We make beautiful babies."

He lowered his head, closing the gap between their lips. He broke the kiss and nodded. "We sure do."

There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Mason broke out from the crowd of doctors and walked over to the bed. "It's a madhouse out there." He paused and smiled at his baby sister. "I have some advice for you, Julia—good luck." He gave her a kiss and sat down by Charlotte's feet while the rest of the visitors filed in.

* * *

><p>The next day, around 11:30 in the morning, Cooper was asleep on the couch, with Ethan asleep on his chest, his little hands clutched around his father's T-shirt.<p>

Charlotte was sitting up in bed holding Julia, with Ava peeking over her arm, smiling at her baby sister—she hadn't stopped smiling since yesterday afternoon. "I love you, Julia," she jabbered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I hold her, momma."

Charlotte shifted and adjusted the newborn. "You gotta sit real still."

Ava nodded. "Real still."

"Mmhmm, and hold her just like me and daddy showed you—like the way you hold your baby doll." Charlotte paused. "Hold out your arms." She set the baby in Ava's outstretched arms and repositioned her hands.

Ava rocked Julia gently back and forth, as she sat there, her back pressed against the pillows. "She's cute, momma."

"She is, sweet pea, but so are you." Charlotte smiled and pulled the sheets up over their legs.

"She come home now?"

"Not today, but in a few days." Charlotte sat there and listened to the conversation Ava was having with her baby sister. _Man, does that girl have a vivid imagination. _She looked over at the couch just as Cooper opened his eyes. "Hey there, sleepyhead."

Cooper rubbed his cheek and blinked. "Hey. How are my three favorite girls?"

"We're just fine, Coop."

"Momma, Julia's sleeping."

Charlotte pressed her finger against her lips. "Shhh. If she's asleep, we gotta be extra quiet."

Cooper ran his hand over his son's blonde hair and shifted on the couch. "I don't want to wake him up, but I have to pee."

"Tough break." Charlotte laughed.

Ethan stretched and opened his eyes. He yawned, making a soft screeching sound.

Cooper smiled and sat up slowly, adjusting the toddler. He stood up and grabbed the diaper bag. "Perfect timing." He disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.

There was a knock on the door and then Amelia walked in, Makayla on her hip.

"Geez, Amelia, she's lookin' more like you every day."

Amelia smiled and set her daughter on the floor.

Makayla ran over to the toys scattered in the corner and plopped down on her butt.

Amelia stepped closer to the bed and smiled at Ava. "Ava, would you mind if I held your baby sister for a couple minutes? I'll give her right back to you."

Ava looked at her mother, who nodded. She looked up at Amelia and smiled. "Otay. You hafta sit."

Amelia took Julia from the toddler and cradled her. "I don't have to sit down."

"Momma says so."

"Ok, then I'll sit right here on the couch." Amelia sank into the cushion and rocked Julia slowly. "I can't tell who she looks like more—you or Cooper. She's got his hair, his ears, and his mouth, but she gets everything else from you."

"We can't figure it out either."

Amelia looked at Ava. "How does it feel to be a big sister again?"

"I'm a good big sister," Ava boasted.

"I bet you are."

Cooper walked out of the bathroom and set Ethan on the floor. He held his hand as they walked over to his toys.

Ethan and Makayla sat side by side, imitating each other's playing.

"They'll be best friends when they're older," Cooper said, kissing Charlotte on the lips.

"Where's my kiss, daddy?"

Cooper leaned over and kissed Ava on the cheek, she gave him one back. "How're you feeling today, Char?"

"Sore and drained of energy, but I'm good."

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually, yes, I'm starvin'."

"Hey, Panda Bear, let's go up to the cafeteria and get momma something to eat. You can tell me everything I missed while I was asleep."

Ava hopped off the bed and ran over to Cooper, jumping into his arms.

Cooper bent his knees and hoisted her into the air. As he lowered her, he gave her another kiss on the cheek. He set her on his shoulders and looked up at her. "Hold on tight." He looked at Charlotte. "I'll be right back."

Charlotte smiled and waved goodbye to Ava as they left the room. After the door clicked closed, she leaned back on the pillows and closed her eyes. This wasn't exactly the life she had envisioned for herself, aside from the doctor part, but she wouldn't trade any of it for the world. She had people to love and people to love her back, and that, right there, was what she always wanted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End <em>**_(For real this time)_

_Review! _


End file.
